New Faces In Duelist Kingdom!
by LittleCharmers
Summary: Two girls escape the dangers of their home and land in Domino City as Duelist Kingdom is about to begin. Befriending Yugi and the rest, these girls will learn to live, love, and unite. With grandpa's soul taken by Pegasus, will the gang be able to get him back and restore order to their home? Let the games begin. First Season Rewrite. Yami Yugi xOC
1. Arrive at Domino City!

**CHAPTER 1**

**This is the rewritten story. It's not very good, but good enough considering. xD**

**Disclaimer: Yugioh does not belong to me.**

* * *

The sun was beating down ruthlessly upon the sleepy community, who sat on their porches watching time tick on with heavy eyes and dry lips. They would lick their lips every once in a while, comment on the heat, and then continue to stare emptily at the streets before them. Perhaps, one would believe, they were waiting for God to come back, or perhaps one of their children to visit them. They waited for a long time if they waited.

Across several streets underneath graying clouds, two girls ran to the best of their ability away from whomever or whatever was chasing them. The group of men continued to shout after the flighty females, who jumped, dodged, and evaded every obstacle in their path. One slightly behind, the brunette ahead of the two would glance every once in a while, making sure the sorry bastards had not caught up with her. Splitting up with her across a crowd, the brunette was finally able to find the other, and motioned her to maneuver her way towards her.

They both nodded and moved swiftly across the drifting crowds, all heading to some cooler location. Some stared in disbelief as the girls ran, unable to imagine why they would be running in such hot weather. They paid little matter to their sweaty bodies, and instead rested as the men became lost in the crowd. "How are we going to lose them, Ashleigh?" Lupita asked, staring at her friend with fear.

Ashleigh could only glance at the ground, wide-eyed with terror and disbelief. "I don't know…I don't know," she repeated.

Lupita gulped, hearing the men call after them. "Let's try Pepo's bakery. Then through Caca's food truck."

"It won't work."

"I know I'm not the smartest, but standing here isn't going to work either."

Ashleigh furrowed her brows, nodding. "You're right. Let's go." With that, the girls picked up the pace and ran towards a small bakery at the edge of the community. Bolting inside, there was barely a second that went by before they quickly greeted Pepo and jumped over the counter, and through the back, heading over to Caca's truck.

Pepo stared in shock as Migdalia's girls just ran through his shop with no regard to the food. "Oye! Que tu jovenes hacen aqui?! La comida!" **(1)**

"Perdon, Pepo! Es una emergencia!" **(2)** Ashleigh yelled back.

"Ninos estos dias…"** (3)** Pepo whispered, shaking his head.

Pepo started cleaning the girl's mess, grumbling with anger and planning to have a talk with Miguel and Migdalia about their grandchildren later on. However, not a second had gone by before a group of large men stormed the bakery, holding a gun up to the frail old man. Taken aback, the old man dropped his broom and placed his arms akimbo, having enough of this thuggish behaviour from children. "Don, ha vistos unas chicas corriendo por aqui?" **(4)** the man said menacingly.

Pepo nodded, pointing towards the back. "Mira mi cocina! Claro que las vi! Se fueron por atra." **(5)**

The group of men nodded a thanks to the baker, and went on their way, putting away their guns and appreciating easy business. Pepo only grumbled once more, lamenting how violent children were getting nowadays. Back in his day, when someone was threatening his life, he would rarely see a gun pointed at him. No sir, it would be a broken beer bottle and it was probably in the midst of a drunken fight. None of this fancy gun business.

Running past Caca's food truck, and with advice from Caca herself, the girls managed to get into airport parameters using the hotel nearby as access. No-one in the hotel knew why the girls were running, but finally, they stopped, looking around them to see the coast was clear. Far behind them, the group of men also stopped, realizing the girls were nowhere to be found. The leader of the gang threw his hand down, angered. "Carajo! **(6)**, we lost them," he muttered.

His companion nodded, looking around. "They can't hide, not here. We'll find them tomorrow."

"For your sake I hope you're right…they got a large bill to pay."

Sitting down on one of the couches on the lobby directly connected to the airport, the girls caught their breaths, earning glances from incoming people. The brunette, Ashleigh, looked around herself and noticed something strange. For some reason, everyone was looking at some cards or carrying around a whole bunch of cards. Finding a nearby boy holding some cards, Ashleigh tugged on him and motioned him to sit down.

"What do we do?" Lupita asked, staring at the boy sitting down.

"I don't know, but we can't go back." Ashleigh moved aside slightly for the boy, who sat nervously beside them. He smiled at each one, unsure of what they would want with him. "What's with all these people, boy?"

The boy looked around and noticed the other duelists as well, smiling. "Right, we're here to go to Domino City, in the U.S. There's going to be a tournament on Pegasus Island and everyone here has been invited. But, for some reason, they're having us go to the states first and then Duelist Kingdom. See?" The boy motioned towards a banner, announcing a welcome to the Puerto Rican duelists on their way to the tournament. The boy explained the entire trip was funded by Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters himself.

"Duel Monsters?" Ashleigh asked.

Luis nodded, seemingly excited to talk about his favourite game. "It's a game of strategy where people pick out their cards and use them to defeat their opponents. Each card can be a monster, spell, or trap card, and have effects as well as attack and defence points. It's a really cool game."

Ashleigh only raised a brow at his enthusiasm. "So it's a game where you have to think?"

"Well…yes?"

"None of the fun GTA shit?"

"GTA?"

"Grand Theft Auto, get with the programme."

"Oh," the boy said, blushing. "No, nothing like that. But it is fun." He showed him his cards and explained how he would use them, catching both Ashleigh's and Lupita's interest. Despite its thought requirement, the game did sound interesting, but not interesting enough to make Ashleigh play. After all, real men and women dealt with hard stuff, only pussies played thinking games, even if Ashleigh did enjoy them. "The best part is, the winner of this tournament gets 3 million dollars."

Whoop, there it was. Incentive. "3 million what now?"

"um…Dollars?"

Dollars. 3 million dollars. Whoever won this game won 3 million big bucks. Very big bucks. "Like, a number, and then 6 zeros after it?"

"Yes…?"

Well, she had to learn to play this game. "How do you play and can you get us that plane? What's your name, kid? We're best friends now."

The entire question and statement surprised him, and he chuckled nervously. It wasn't often that two pretty girls like them were that interested in being his friend…or even using him. He's never been used before. It was exciting. "I'm Luis…Luis Rivera from Jayuya."

Ashleigh nodded. "Ashleigh Andres, from Moca…sometimes I visit Aguada too."

Lupita nodded as well, shaking his hand. "I'm Lupita Fargo, from Moca too. But I was born on a trail in Guajataca."

Luis gave her a questioning look. "The Guajataca forest?" Lupita nodded at his statement, causing him to get even more confused. He'll just accept it. "Anyway, I don't know if I can get you two in. I only have one ticket."

"One ticket is all we need," Ashleigh said, looking at Lupita. There seemed to be a mutual understanding between the two, one Luis couldn't understand. But he went along with it. Maybe they'd use him physically as well, but he was pushing his luck just being used for his plane ticket.

The message sounded for the duelist to get on board the plane which would be heading to Domino City. The way to Duelist Kingdom was a mysterious one, and so ships would be sent for players in select locations. The trio stood up, Luis unsure of what they were scheming, but trusting their trickery anyway. Hopefully, he wouldn't get kicked out of the competition for something like this.

Entering the line, Ashleigh motioned Lupita to stand a few people behind Luis while she stood beside the entrance to the plane. Luis moved with nervousness as he gave his ticket to the attendant, who lazily checked it and marked him off. As he was entering the plane, Ashleigh grabbed his ticket and handed over to Lupita. Lupita gave it to the attendant beside the woman, who looked curiously at the mark already done but too aggravated to even care. At the entrance to the plane, Lupita handed the ticket over to Ashleigh, who repeated the steps.

Just as Ashleigh had anticipated about good old Puerto Rican worker discipline, the workers didn't care at all even when they discovered their plan. It was just a free flight. They had enough annoying passengers to deal with to even care all that much, and not to mention they were underpaid enough as it was.

Taking a seat with Luis, the two girls sighed with relief that their makeshift plan worked, and Luis wanted to pass out in relief. As a thanks, Lupita kissed him on the cheek, finally noting his constant blushing around them. "Thank you," she said, patting his head.

Luis blushed once again, nodding. "No problem." Ashleigh moved slightly to face Luis and demanded he explain more about the tournament. Sighing, he continued. "The tournament will take place in Pegasus Island, or Duelist Kingdom as it's often called. The finalist has to duel Pegasus and defeat him to get the money."

"So you have to defeat the creator of the game?" Lupita asked, staring in amazement.

Luis nodded. "Yeah, it's not going to be easy. If you guys have never played before, you don't stand a chance. The world's best duelists have all been invited to participate, and the tournament is in just a few days. Do you guys even have somewhere to stay in Domino City?"

They…did not think about that. "…Maybe," Ashleigh quickly responded. "Anyway, can you tell us some basics about the game."

Luis groaned, unsure if that plan would work at all. "Alright. There are several different types of cards: trap cards, magic cards, and monster cards. Monster cards have each a number of attack points and defence points. Simple enough? If a monster has more attack points than another, it can destroy that monster. It's fairly straightforward. What makes the game a strategy game is the magic and trap cards. You need to find a way to have a unique balance of cards as to best reduce your opponent's life points. Sometimes, even the weakest monsters can deal more damage than strong ones. To start playing, you'll need a deck, which is about 40 to 60 cards."

Ashleigh nodded, understanding. "Where can I get a deck?"

"They cost money, and nowhere around here. You're going to have to go to a game shop."

"They don't sell that shit at Walmart?"

"Not that I know of."

"What kind of game is this?" If it's not sold at Walmart, it's simply not a part of civilization. It's also probably not made in China.

Lupita cleared her throat, shaking her head. "Ashleigh, you crazy! We got no money to buy cards, y we don't got any place to sleep! We should get out!"

"No! We can't go back so we have to keep going forward!"

"But how we gonna do this? We don't have debit cards and abuelita doesn't know how to use a computer."

"…We'll figure it out. Trust me."

Lupita stared at her friend, concerned, and soon smiled, chuckling. "And they say I'm the stupid one." Ashleigh laughed as well, putting her arm around her friend. Her very close friend. Luis thought it just a little too close. "If you can't figure this out, I kill you."

Ashleigh winked, "You got it." Luis didn't know whether or not to be turned on or just horribly confused. In any case, he was both.

The plane began to move slightly, readying itself to take off. It was finally the point of no return. If they weren't caught then, there wasn't much airport security could do in the air. During the trip, Ashleigh rested her head against Lupita's, looking out the window every once in a while. In the back of her mind, she would think of Migdalia and Miguel, whom she had left behind. Lupita was probably thinking about Penelope.

After all her mistakes, after all her mess-ups, the people to most likely pay would be the ones she loved the most. The only family she had left, now that her paternal grandparents lived in Bayamon and her maternal were in North Carolina. It was all so unfortunate to her, her own stupidity. Lupita was blameless in everything, and there she was with Ashleigh, running away from everything. However, she was glad about that. If something happened to Lupita, Ashleigh wouldn't be able to forgive herself.

Hours passed and the girls fell asleep, while Luis looked at his deck and make several strategies depending on the draw of the card. He had only 43 cards in his deck, which was enough, but it excluded another 4 fusion cards. As an act of kindness, he took off his jacket and laid it on the girls, seeing them shiver with cold from the altitude. His mother always did tell him to be good to ladies.

By the time the plane had landed, Lupita was awake, trying to find out the time. Instead of asking, however, she attempted to use the sun as a guide. "It's 5:30," Luis said, interjecting in her exploits.

"Oh…thank you!" Lupita replied, happy to know the time for some reason. It didn't really matter in a strange place as long as it was day.

Ashleigh yawned as she awoke, looking out the window to see they had landed and were waiting to exit. Crap. "How we gonna get out?" Ashleigh asked, causing both Lupita and Luis to freeze.

Luis mumbled something but said his goodbyes, ready to get out of that mess they were in. Leaving Ashleigh and Lupita alone, Lupita only shrugged. "Run?"

"Run?"

"Run."

"Run."

"Run," They said in unison. Both stood up promptly from their seats and made a dash for the exit. Before the attendants or pilot could stop them, they cut in front of the line and bolted out, running into the busy terminal. Luis stared after them in surprise, sighing.

They continued to run until they managed to get to baggage claim, where they rested before leaving the airport. Now it was a simple matter of figuring out where to go. Once again, they saw Luis, but this time, speaking to another duelist. As the last favour for the night, Luis approached them, checking around. "Where'd you get the cards?" Ashleigh asked, forgetting that she had never mentioned that.

"Roberto's store back home. But I was just talking to some kid and he's been here before. The Turtle Game Shop is a place they sell cards at a fairly cheap price."

"Where is it?"

"I don't know, but I think you two need to focus on finding a place to stay. We have hotel rooms ready for us, but they'll be heavily guarded, this time by white people so no tricking them."

The two girls sighed, irritated at the situation. "Thanks for everything, kid."

"No problem. Like you said, we're friends now." With that, Luis walked away, leaving the two girls alone to find their way. It shouldn't be too bad. At least they hoped.

Ashleigh stared at Lupita with narrow eyes which meant she was up to something and nothing was going to stop her. "What are going to do?" Lupita asked

"Nothing, buy some cards," Ashleigh said and took off her stare and replaced it with a smile

"With what money?"

Ashleigh laughed nervously, "Don't worry we'll figure it out."

Leaving the airport, Ashleigh approached a few taxis, asking them where the Turtle Game Shop was located. A few responded that it was down two streets from the Domino High School, other's a few streets off this location or another. Both girls agreed that the Domino High School was a good vantage point, and set off to find the school.

As they walked across Domino City, which was fairly small compared to other cities, they continued asking for directions to the high school. Finally, they ran across a few students who seemed to have ditched earlier but were willing to lead them back. "Thanks," Ashleigh said, as her and Lupita walked behind the group. The group only continued talking about some dance and how cute Lupita was. If she was a transfer, she could be a potential date.

Upon arriving at the school, Ashleigh further looked around for people who knew where the Turtle Game Shop was located while Lupita marveled at the size of the school. "Ashleigh! Look, lockers!" Lupita exclaimed, unable to believe that television was right and they really did use lockers.

Ashleigh groaned in frustration. "I'm trying to look for help but no-one knows where this stupid game shop is! Why don't they sell this crap at Walmart! Everything's sold at Walmart! Civilization requires two things, people: McDonalds and Walmart."

Finally, Ashleigh spotted a youngish looking boy and his three friends. Deciding that the boy looked innocent enough, Ashleigh pulled Lupita towards them, who was still fixated on the lockers. The boy was short, shorter than Ashleigh, with spiky, multi-coloured hair and large violet eyes. His friend, the female, had short brown hair and blue eyes, while the other two were a blonde and brown-haired boy. Perhaps the most handsome of the males was the tall blonde, but Ashleigh paid little attention to that.

Stepping in front of them, she took a deep breath, deciding they needed to know that she wasn't going to let some white folks make a fool out of her. "Boy," she said towards him, almost frightening him. "Do you know where the Turtle Game Shop is?"

"Game shop?" the boy responded, surprised to hear someone looking for that game shop in specific.

"Who's asking, huh?" the blonde said.

"Yeah, he has a name, you know." The blue-eyed brunette stood in front of the short boy, ready to interfere with Ashleigh and Lupita if they were bullies. Lupita's expression changed to one of concern, and she tugged on Ashleigh's shoulder to leave. However, Ashleigh was resolved to find the stupid shop.

"What's your name then?" Ashleigh asked.

The boy blushed, looking down nervously. "Um…Yugi. My name is Yugi Mutou. These are my friends."

The two girls regarded each friend, giving them a questioning look. "I'm Tea," the girl finally said, extending her hand which Ashleigh and Lupita took.

"Joey," the blonde added.

The brown-haired boy smiled towards Lupita, finding her cute. "And I'm Tristan. Very nice to meet you."

Lupita giggled at Tristan, whom she found to have funny hair. "I'm Lupita, born in Guajataca."

Ashleigh nodded. "The name's Ashleigh…from Moca."

The group exclaimed in excitement, figuring that the girls were foreign in some way. "I knew it! You guys have to be from out of town! Your accents gave it away!" Joey exclaimed.

"I don't have an accent."

"Me either…" Lupita said, earning her stares. She had a heavy accent at that. Now, Ashleigh truly didn't have much of an accent, but Lupita was a different matter. She often even spoke Spanglish by mistake.

Yugi looked at the two girls, finding them both to be pretty girls. Ashleigh was perhaps only two inches taller than him, with long brunette hair reaching down to her mid-breasts and fringes on the side of her face and in front of her forehead. She had chocolate brown eyes which stared at him with both fear and determination, and a gentle complexion. Now, her friend, Lupita, was by far the more beautiful of the two. Her figure was slightly fuller than Ashleigh's, and her eyes and hair darker. There was a captivating beauty to Lupita, a feel of mystery behind her initial cluelessness towards everything.

Ashleigh cleared her throat, deciding to get back on track with things. "Anyway, we're done with introductions. Now, do you know the game shop is or not, Yugi?"

Yugi nodded. "That's my grandpa's store. We were all heading there right now."

It seemed Ashleigh had just hit the jackpot with this kid. She and Lupita smiled at each other before facing Yugi. "How about we become friends and you take us to the game shop?" Ashleigh offered, putting a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi nervously chuckled, scratching his head. "Sure. What do you guys need anyway?"

"What else do you need in a game shop? Cards."

"Really? Cuz I thought it was all games," Lupita added, looking up in wonder.

"Ain't nobody got time for specifics, just take us to the game shop."

Yugi laughed once more, nodding. Despite just meeting them, he had a good feeling about the two females, and so, he motioned his friends to accept them and invite them to play with each other. They seemed like nice girls, despite the harsh introductions. "This way," he said, beginning to walk once more. Feeling awkward following a short white kid, Ashleigh swallowed her discomfort and followed them, observing each one.

They seemed like a nice lot of high schoolers. Certainly not a bunch of gangbangers like she was accustomed to seeing. White kids were so funny sometimes, with their attitudes. They walked without a problem. Although, Ashleigh was sure they had their own messed up stories, as everyone did. And so they did. Lupita, on the other hand, would eye the tall blonde every once in a while, finding him to be fairly good looking. Even if he did look like a skinny porky pig.

Joey turned towards them after a while, smiling broadly as he prepared to ask a question. "So, where are you guys from?"

"Puerto Rico," Ashleigh responded.

Lupita nodded, happy to share her heritage. "We came from this little town in Moca. We visited Aguada to go to el beach, pero we ended up here."

"Really?" Tristan asked. "How?"

"Well—"

"It's a long story." Ashleigh quickly interefered with whatever Lupita had to say, figuring their reason for being in Domino City should be the last reason they told them.

The group looked at each other, understanding it was something better left unshared. In any case, Tea smiled towards them, continuing the conversation. "What school did you guys go to?"

"Colegio San Carlos."

"Is a Catholic school," Lupita added jovially, liking the new white kids.

Yugi nodded, interested in the two girls. "You guys sure are a long way from home. What brings you here anyway? If you don't mind me asking, of course."

Ashleigh shrugged. "We're here to compete in that tournament I keep hearing about…with duel monsters. Except we don't have any cards so we're getting some."

"Wait, you're planning to compete in Pegasus's Duelist Kingdom tournament? But that's an invitation only."

"Just because we're not invited doesn't mean we don't show up for the party."

Tea shook her head, unsure if they were the best of girls to be around Yugi. "Even then, we're talking about the best duelists in the world. You guys don't even have a deck."

"Well, we're getting one!"

Joey laughed and patted Tea's shoulder, enjoying Ashleigh's vivacity. "You know, I'm a duelist myself. Yugi's gramps here is training me and I think I'm getting pretty good. I could teach ya a thing or two."

"The only thing you can teach them is how to lose in less than ten moves," Tristan commented, sighing.

"Show some respect! I've come a long way."

Tea nodded as she walked beside Tristan, this time, patting Joey's shoulder. "I think Yugi's better off teaching them a thing or two."

Yugi chuckled, flattered and amused by his friends. "I don't know guys. I'm not that good."

Joey stopped and faced the two new girls, catching their attention. His air of confidence almost demanded a sense of respect if it weren't for his ever-goofy expression. Still, Joey placed his arms akimbo and used his thumb to point at Yugi, causing the shy boy to blush. "Yugi here is the best duelist there is! He defeated the all-time champ Seto Kaiba!"

Seto Kaiba? Even Ashleigh has heard of that name before. Lupita and Ashleigh stared at each other, each one agreeing that Seto Kaiba was definitely a familiar name. "It's that white rich kid, right?" Lupita asked first towards Ashleigh, then towards the rest of the group.

"Lupe, do you have any idea how many white kids are rich? You gotta be more specific. It's the white rich kid with the bowl haircut, right?"

Yugi chuckled, blushing. "He's the head of Kaiba Corp, which is the world leader if holographic game technology."

"Oh shit, for real?! Is he the one that made that virtual dancing game?"

Yugi nodded. "Right now, his company's switched to focusing on duel hologram technology."

"Damn, son! You beat him?"

"Well…I guess."

Ashleigh put her arm around the boy, further making him uneasy. "You do gotta teach me a thing or two. Blondie over there can help if he's up to it."

"I got a name!" Joey exclaimed, raising his fists in the air.

The group laughed and shrugged as they continued to walk towards the game shop. As they continued their journey, Ashleigh and Lupita would share their experiences in Puerto Rico, and detail how their town had no crosswalks or working lights. Instead, most of the roads were old, chipped, and faded. Traffic laws, additionally, were taken by the people more so as suggestions than actual laws. "People pretend to listen, but they don't," Lupita said after Ashleigh had explained her incident with Caca's son almost hitting a cow.

Along with that, Yugi began to speak more about duel monsters, much to Ashleigh and Lupita's interest. His grandfather was a game enthusiast, and as soon as the game had come out worldwide, he was eager to sell cards and learn the game itself. Ashleigh may have not known much about Duel monsters, but she did have a working knowledge of Gears of War, Grand Theft Auto, the Halo series, Mortal Kombat, Call of Duty, and other combat and first person shooter games. She did also enjoy games like Skyrim, however.

Yugi occasionally smiled at the two girls, finding them more agreeable than what had first met the eye. "If you like strategy games, I'm sure you'll like duel monsters."

Lupita nodded. "Yeah, Ashleigh does like to figure stuff out as long as it's not related to school."

"Eh, I have to love the damn game if I want to compete in Pegasus's tournament."

Tristan and Joey looked at each other for a moment before nodding. "True that," Tristan said, still doubting Ashleigh's ability to actually stand a chance in Duelist Kingdom. And, unbeknownst to him, Ashleigh doubted her ability as well.

Upon arriving at the game shop, the two girls stared in awe at the vast collection of gaming merchandise Yugi and his grandfather owned. There was everything there, from books filled with cheat codes to small collector's items. He even had an Ayane figurine from Dead and Alive. Ashleigh had never seen one of those. Lupita was far more engrossed in the handheld games while Ashleigh moved on to board games. The shop was small, but neatly organised into sections. On one wall were all video games, each video game separated by the type of console it belonged with. Additionally, the shop also sold the game consoles as well, ranging from xBox360 to PS3, and even a Nintendo 64.

On the other wall, however, were all traditional games, board games, puzzles, and anything that wasn't played with a screen. Ashleigh looked through the board games with fascination, having never heard of most of them, and smiling at the ones she had heard about. On several racks, however, was duel monsters merchandise, as well rare or powerful cards being displayed in the glass counter. Behind where the register was, the wall was filled with Duel Monsters related items. It was definitely a good collection for the game shop.

"Grandpa! I'm home!" Yugi called out.

Before long, a short, spiky grey-haired old man came from the back room carrying a large box. Joey let out a yelp before Tristan and he rushed over to help the old man, placing the box on the counter. "Oh, hello Yugi. I see you brought your friends."

"Be careful, Mr. Muto," Tristan advised, wiping his forehead from the fright.

Yugi nodded at the old man, turning towards the two new females. "Grandpa, this is Ashleigh and Lupita. They're looking to get some cards."

Grandpa's ears perked at this, and he looked at the two girls. "New prospective duelists? Well I'm happy to help."

Ashleigh walked forward, trying her best to make sure she showed off some swag. "We need cards, gramps, and word is you've got them at a reasonable price."

"Starvation prices from my perspective, but at least it attracts customers."

"It just attracted two."

Tea walked beside the girls and over to the counter, where she glanced over at the box. "Maybe you could help them out, Mr. Muto. They want to compete in Pegasus's tournament."

This surprised grandpa, who had been carefully watching the invitations to the island go out and arrive. "That's not possible. It's an invitation only event."

"Look sir, if we let things like that stop us, shit wouldn't get done. I'mma be bad so fast Pegasus will fly over to invite me himself," Ashleigh said, smiling with confidence. "Now let me them cards."

Grandpa laughed, deciding not to further question it. He would after they had built their deck. "Would you like to build your deck with individual cards or with packs?"

"…Packs?" Ashleigh stared at Lupita for affirmation, but the dark-haired girl only shrugged.

Grandpa cleared his throat, shaking his head. "Are you girls sure? A better deck can be built if you choose your cards."

"…Then individually?"

"Do you know what kind of cards you want?"

"…Well…what kind are there?"

Every person in the room only sweat-dropped at this, realising just how little she knew of Duel Monsters. She knew there were monster cards, trap cards, and magic cards. However, that there were attributes in each card, and some cards were fusion cards, effect cards, and other types were beyond her. "I want the pretty ones," Lupita piped up, earning a sigh from everyone.

Yugi chuckled while Tristan, Joey, and Tea either sighed or scratched their head, unsure of what to make of Ashleigh's cockiness and her cluelessness towards the game. "Well, we'll be heading upstairs. You can help them out here, right?"

Mr. Muto nodded, feeling a great responsibility on him. "Sure. You kids go have fun. I have a lot of work ahead of me."

Once Yugi and his friends had left, grandpa focused once more on the two females. "Let's do this," Ashleigh began, having thought it over while Yugi and his grandfather conversed. "How about we grab packs and then you tell us about the cards?"

It hadn't occurred to him that they could do that, but Mr. Muto agreed. "Very well. Let's try that, shall we? Now, pick carefully. If you were truly meant to play the game, the heart of the cards will guide your hand to the right pack." With that, he laid out a line of booster packs. Each one was about five dollars each and held about five cards. By default, he would set out over twenty packs for the girls to choose, as well as pulling down the box he had just been carrying filled with more cards. "Choose the ones you feel the strongest connection and have faith in your choice. If it was destined, you will pick out the right cards."

The two girls stared at each other intently, with Ashleigh looking over the cards first before Lupita followed. Lupita sighed, unsure of what she was looking for or what he meant by a connection. It wasn't exactly like AT&T had the cards hooked up to a satellite for signal. "Superman, play out, tu culito esta cagao…" Lupita began singing softly, earning a sigh from Ashleigh.

Ashleigh, on the other hand, stared at each pack intently. There was one, however, that kept grabbing her attention. As she went through each one, the one pack continued to call back to her, and before Lupita could randomly choose it, Ashleigh grabbed the bothersome thing. Placing her fingers over each of the collection of cards, Ashleigh continued to feel for some type of psychic, wireless, Wi-Fi type of connection. If it felt like dial-up, it was no good.

"Got it!" Lupita declared happily, holding up ten packs.

"Good!" Grandpa congratulated, smiling at the laughing girl.

Ashleigh only continued, focused. They didn't have the money to waste screwing around…or any money for that matter. She continued her cycle until she was finally able to grab ten packs which she felt called out to her the most. Hopefully, her bad luck wouldn't cause her any grief at that moment. Lupita smiled and patted Ashleigh, congratulating her for finally picking her cards. "About time, Mr. Mutou could've dropped dead by the time you finished," Lupita said happily.

Mr. Muto only laughed it off, "I guess it's not my time."

Ashleigh laughed and shook her head as well. "Girl, you best watch it."

"Check yourself before you wreck yourself?"

"'Cuz Ashleigh ain't got time for that!"

The girls laughed and high-fived the other, opening their chosen cards. To Ashleigh's amazement, the first card she saw was of a young girl with blue hair. A spellcaster type is what it said on the card, and a spellcaster she looked like. She held a staff with a drop of water, with a wave swirling around her, and a turtle-like pet beside her. "Eria the Water Charmer," Ashleigh read, finding her effect to be interesting. The rest of the pack contained other charmers, such as Wynn the Wind Charmer, Hiita the Fire Charmer, Aussa the Earth Charmer, and so on. Once more, it both frightened and fascinated Ashleigh, who became concerned that the deck might not be a good mix up.

Lupita, on the other hand, received a slew of healing type cards, such Dian Keto the Cure Master, Healing Wave Generator, and Numinous Healer. "They're so pretty!" Lupita exclaimed, happy to see her cards were generally female and good-looking type of monsters and spells. Healers were very pretty sometimes. As she looked at her new set of cards, she couldn't help but look at Ashleigh's as well, and be awed by the cuteness that were her charmers. "Aww, they are so cute!"

Ashleigh nodded, smiling. "I hope they're good."

Mr. Muto nodded towards the two girls before extending his hand, offering to look at the cards for them. Each one handed him her deck, and to his amazement, and the work of the heart of the cards, each deck appeared to have a certain structure. Ashleigh's deck was filled with cards perfect for creating strategies with her charmers. Therefore, Mr. Muto would say Ashleigh had gotten herself a charmer deck. Meanwhile, Lupita's deck was filled with cards that affected her life points, usually counter cards that increased it.

Mr. Muto could only laugh at the situation, unable to believe such luck. "These decks are amazing!" he exclaimed, laying them out. "We could make some changes here and there, but I won't charge for the cards replaced."

Ashleigh and Lupita smiled broadly, feeling as if they just hit a home run. "For real?" They asked, looking at their decks excitedly. Grandpa nodded before continuing to take out some recommended cards to replace some less helpful ones. For about an hour or so, he continued to teach them about the game, showing them carefully where the effect of the card was written, where the type was specified, and if there were any limitations or rules when summoning them.

After the decks had been refined with the help of Mr. Muto, he took both decks to the register and calculated the total charge. It was a dire number, but reasonable considering it was a new game. "It'll be 120 dollars in total," Mr. Muto declared, putting each deck in its own case.

Ashleigh's heart stopped upon hearing the sum, and Lupita's hair began wanting to fall off. "Say what?" Ashleigh asked, clearing her throat.

"I'm also including any rare cards that were traded, and a small fee for my assistance."

"Can we return that?"

"Well, not exactly."

"I thought you were supposed to be cheap!"

"I am, but usually duelists who come in here only come for the cheaper booster packs that have weaker monsters. Those packs are only two dollars and ninety five cents. A rare card by itself can cost up to twenty dollars somewhere else."

"So you mean these crazy S. pay an arm and a leg to play a card game?"

Mr. Muto stammered, unsure of what to say. "I can reduce it to $110, but that's all ladies."

Ashleigh licked her lips, trying to think of something. "Can you open a tab?"

"I'm afraid not."

Lupita groaned. "What about those things where you keep a list of things we owe you?"

For a moment, both grandpa and Ashleigh looked at the girl, Ashleigh shaking her head a bit at her silly friend. "That would be a tab."

"In any case, I can't," Mr. Muto insisted.

"Look," Ashleigh began, taking his arms. "We don't have money…like at all. We sneaked onto this country. You gotta help us out here. Can we pay in portions?"

"I'm very sorry—"

"Please, Mr. Muto, I'm begging you. If I don't win this tournament, I'll never get home again."

"Grandpa?" Yugi stood at the foot of the stairs, having heard some noise while watching a duel tournament. Yugi trembled nervously as he witnessed Ashleigh in very close proximity with his grandfather. He didn't know what kind of stuff she was into, but that was just too far.

Mr. Muto pushed Ashleigh gently away, sighing. "It seems we have a dilemma. These young ladies don't have money to pay with."

"Oh…" Yugi walked over to them, his expression growing concerned. "How about they work it off? I don't think you should stop them from playing duel monsters if they want to play."

Grandpa agreed, deciding it was an excellent idea. "Alright then. As a responsible pair of young women, you two will be working for me from now on."

Ashleigh raised a brow at this while Lupita turned her head in confusion. "But what about where we gonna li—"

"And to make sure you two come through with your promises…I guess I will just have to allow you to stay here…with rent."

"…So more debt?" Ashleigh asked.

"Perhaps that should've been a thought when you two snuck onto the plane." The two girls nodded and shrugged, agreeing he definitely had a point there. Mr. Muto picked up the two cases and handed it to each girl. "It's yours."

"Thank you so much! Thank you!" Both Lupita and Ashleigh hugged the old man, who laughed happily at being sandwiched in between two young attractive girls, who were not only grateful towards him, but foreign as well. Yugi scratched his head while his grandfather enjoyed himself, left at a loss for words.

As the girls separated from the older man, Yugi took each one's hand, motioning towards the stairs. "Since you guys are going to stay here, take a break today and watch the tournament with us," Yugi suggested.

"Sure," Lupita said.

"It'll be a good chance to learn something," Ashleigh added.

The trio made their way up the stairs where they found Joey, Tea, and Tristan all sitting on the couch waiting for Yugi. Joey leaned back, placing his feet on the coffee table as he held a soda can. "Yug, where were you? You missed some good stuff!" Joey said, turning his head towards the three.

"I was getting Ashleigh and Lupita," Yugi replied, motioning for the two to take a seat with the others.

"Did you guys get your decks?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that," Tristan added.

The two girls nodded, holding out their new deck. "According to gramps, I have a charmer deck," Ashleigh said, looking at the cards.

"My cards are pretty," Lupita declared, happy as ever.

They all laughed nervously at Lupita's statement, figuring out she wasn't going to be the serious duelist. Ashleigh, on the other hand, smiled confidently at them and secured her deck around her waist. She would watch and own this game. The two females sat next to Tea out of force of habit. For some reasons, girls just levitate towards each other. "The two people you see dueling are Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood," Tea informed.

Yugi nodded once in agreement. "They're the champs of duel monsters after Seto Kaiba. Look closely, see how they use their magic, trap, and monster cards to come up with strategies and take more life points away from their opponent."

Ashleigh nodded, staring at the T.V. For the sake of her family, she would learn this game and win this forsaken tournament some rich guy was throwing. She didn't care if she had to believe in the heart of the cards, the heart of a deck, or the heart of a frog. She was going to help her family out of the mess she got them into, whether it was the last thing she did or not. For now, her focus was on this new game she had heard around the block, duel monsters.

* * *

**(1) Hey, what are you youngsters doing?! My kitchen!**

**(2) Sorry, Pepo! It's an emergency!**

**(3) Kids these days**

**(4) Old man, did you see any girls running through here?**

**(5) Look at my kitchen! Of course I saw them, they left through the back door**

**(6) Crap!**

**So yeah, I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the mistakes.**


	2. The Duel with Pegasus!

**CHAPTER 2**

**This is a rewrite. Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.**

* * *

The expanded group sat around Yugi's living space, all staring at the television as the announcer revealed the two competitors to be Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood. According to the announcer, Weevil had an insect deck, while Rex was known as the "dino" duelist. For a moment, it made Ashleigh wonder if every duelist had a type of "deck", or if they were any good duelists out there that just kinda put stuff together. She guessed as she had a deck type, she was good.

Lupita, on the other hand, sat beside Joey and Ashleigh, looking over the male's deck upon requesting it. His monsters were usually ugly, but had a big number at the bottom. In other words, she guessed he had strong monsters. She also wondered why such powerful monsters had to be so scary. There was no need for it.

The two opponents smiled at each other sinisterly before the announcer began the match. "Heh, it should be me out there!" Joey proclaimed confidently, crossing his arms and twitching his lips up with assuredness.

Tea could only shake her head, unfolding her arms from her lap. "You may have been training for weeks but those guys are in a different league than you."

"And you've been training so hard you can barely keep your eyes open," Yugi added. However, by the time Yugi finished his sentence, Joey had long fallen asleep, his cocky smirk still plastered on his face. Yugi smiled nervously and chuckled. "I think grandpa's lessons have been too much for him."

Tristan laughed, getting close to Joey's ear. "You snooze you lose!" he shouted suddenly, waking the blonde up.

Instead of blowing up, however, Joey only dropped his head in resignation. "I must've been nuts to think I could learn this crazy game."

This alarmed Ashleigh, who swallowed her concern and raised a brow instead. "It can't be that tough. You think, you play a card, and you go home."

"It's a lot more than that, Ashleigh. It takes a lot of skill just to learn the rules of the game. You would need to start training as well soon," Yugi said towards the girl. "At least if you're serious about playing."

The door gently clicked, and behind them, grandpa stood holding a large green and white box, staring intently at both Ashleigh and Joey. "You both are my students now and it's time for a lesson. If you're serious about dueling, there's no time to waste."

"Already?" Joey complained.

"Say I gotta do what now again?" Ashleigh asked, pointing at herself. "…You gonna charge me for that too?"

Mr. Muto laughed. "This time, it's free of charge."

Lupita smiled, looking at her deck. "You do it alone, Ashleigh. I am no good with games that think."

Ashleigh sighed, looking at Lupita. She knew Lupita wanted to play, but if it was difficult for Joey or Ashleigh, then it would be almost impossible for the dark-haired female. It had always been an issue with Lupita to learn new things. She couldn't learn a new strategy game. Ashleigh wrapped her arms around her friend, burying herself in her neck. "I'll learn and teach you at a slower pace," Ashleigh promised, embracing Lupita.

Lupita returned the hug, agreeing to her promise. "Okay, learn good so you can teach good."

The entire scene made the room slightly uncomfortable, and for a moment, Joey and Tristan had no idea whether to be horribly confused or slightly turned on. Yugi had already decided to be horribly confused, and Tea was simply disregarding the two other girls. It was getting pretty hot pink in there, however.

Grandpa cleared his throat, trying to break up the two girls. "I know you're tired, Joseph. But you really have come a long way as a duelist, and I'm proud of you. I can only hope Ashleigh there is as half as good as you."

Ashleigh folded her arms, looking up. "Boy, I'mma be twice as good, just watch me."

Grandpa laughed, and turned away before Joey could hug him in gratitude. "Oh, and by the way Yugi, this package came for you."

Yugi's eyes widened at the sight of the package, and he took it from his grandfather, eyeing it with curiosity. "A package? What is it gramps?"

The old man shrugged. "I don't know. It just came in the mail."

"Huh. It's from Industrial Illusions."

Lupita and Ashleigh looked at each other once again, deciding that sounded important. "Eso is important, yes?" Lupita asked, earning a nod from Joey.

"Industrial Illusions is the company that makes the Duel Monster game!" Joey exclaimed, sitting back down beside Yugi. "Why the heck would they be sending a package to you, Yugi?"

Yugi's eyebrows furrowed and he gripped the box tighter. "I have no idea."

"Maybe 'cuz you beat that Kaiba kid," Ashleigh suggested.

"Mhm, is it possible they heard I beat the world champion? I mean, it wasn't an official match or anything, but Kaiba did drop out of the tournament because of me."

For some reason, Ashleigh couldn't help but laugh. "The kid seriously left the tournament 'cuz he was beat once? Man, he needs Zoloft."

Joey only held his head, shivering. "Damn, hearing Kaiba's name makes me shiver."

Lupita glanced around the room, looking first at Yugi, then Joey, then the rest of the gang. She had no idea what they were talking about. Some kid was defeated in a card game and didn't want to play anymore, apparently. "I don't get it," Lupita finally said, earning a rub from Ashleigh.

"Girl, gotta love you."

There was a sudden exclamation from Tristan, who had been actually watching the tournament as compared to the rest who were either caught up in Yugi's package, or in Lupita's case, distracted by the fact the floor was carpet. The rest looked back at the television, disregarding the package completely. At the tournament, Raptor gained a significant advantage over Weevil, crushing bug after bug with his dinosaurs.

Ashleigh looked in amazement as each duelist drew their card and set some in face down position and summoned a monster. Cards could also be placed in face down defense position, which, unknown to Ashleigh, would be among her greatest strengths later in the game. The amount of foresight needed for the game was astounding to the girl, and predicting the moves of your opponent required a lot more skill than she anticipated, especially when one's opponent was particularly sly.

"So these two have specific kind of deck?" Ashleigh asked

"Yeah, and they're both pretty tough customers," Yugi replied, focused on the duel. "Weevil specialises in insect cards, and he's a great strategist. Then you've got Rex Raptor and his dinosaur cards. He uses their power to overwhelm his opponents."

"So itsy-bitsy bugs vs. dueling dinosaurs? Raptor has got this in the bag," Joey said

"Not necessarily."

Ashleigh perked her head up in alarm, having agreed with Joey's thought. "What do you mean?"

"Well Rex may have powerful cards but Weevil has more magic cards to help him strengthen his bug monsters."

"So brains over brawns?"

"Yeah, basically."

The two girls nodded before Lupita leaned into Ashleigh, unsure of what he meant. "Ashleigh, what are brawns?" Lupita asked quietly

"I don't really know, but I know people use that when they want to explain that being smart is better than being strong," Ashleigh replied

"Ohh… Is that true?"

"Not in our neighborhood."

The duel continued with Rex Raptor taking the first turn and summoning what the announcer said was one of his most powerful monsters. To Ashleigh's perspective, the monster certainly was powerful-looking, but whether or not it could be defeated was something she had yet to grasp. In return for his summon, Weevil only summoned a weaker insect monster. Lupita had believed the kid to be crazy with that move. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the number on one monster was higher than the number on another.

Both Ashleigh and Lupita yelped in surprise when Rex Raptor called an attack but was promptly stopped by Weevil's trap card. He later used an equip card on his insect to raise the insect attack points and destroy the giant dinosaur. It was unlike anything Ashleigh had ever witnessed. For the first time, something that small beat a huge monster. That made no sense, just like the rest of the game. It was ridiculous to think that some bug boy beat the dino kid. Yet, he did. "King Rex squashed by an insect?" Joey asked, and Ashleigh nodded in agreement over the surprise it was.

"It's like a Korean dude impressing girls with his junk…it's not supposed to happen," Ashleigh commented, surprised by the outcome of the duel.

Returning to the game, now that the winner had been decided, the announcer excitedly proclaimed the arrival of the big man himself. The head honcho who was responsible for the entire game. The bee's knees of duel monsters, the one and only Maximillion Pegasus. Upon announcing his name, a section of the ground opened up and revealed a silver-haired man in a red suit holding a trophy. That had to be the gayest mother-lover Ashleigh or Lupita had ever seen in their life. The man, however, extended the trophy towards the blushing Weevil, and personally invited him to compete in the Duelist Kingdom tournament.

After the championship had concluded, Ashleigh sat with her legs close to her chest, thinking a thousand thoughts every second. She had no idea how she was going to learn to duel or if it was even worth it anymore. No, she had to learn. She simply had to. It wasn't a matter of choice, really, but a matter of how fast she could get the things she owed back to those men before they went after Miguel, Migdalia, and Penelope.

The game had proven itself far more complicated than Ashleigh imagined, but for the sake of her family, that wasn't going to stop her. There came a certain time where some things outweighed others, and protecting those she loved outweighed everything else she did or could do. Still, there was fear. Fear was always present in her life, fear of failure, of abandonment, of losing everything still. Fear plagued her very existence and haunted her throughout her waking hours, until at night, it would enter her sleep and poison her dreams. A coward feared all, and she was a coward. She even considered quitting duel monsters because it seemed to hard, like a proper coward would do. No, no, she'd learn. She'd learn.

Tea was the first to notice Ashleigh's trembling, but before she could ask the cause, the television was suddenly turned off and Yugi's grandfather standing beside them once more, motioning towards the package. "With all the excitement of the championship, you forgot to open your package, Yugi."

Yugi regarded him kindly. "What could it be?" With that, he opened the box, the entire group of people surrounding him as he did. As much as Ashleigh and Lupita didn't want to see intrusive, they went over to the boy and looked over his shoulder anyway, too curious to let manners stop them. They all let out a sound of confusion as gloves, two stars, and a video tape revealed itself within the box. "Some kind of gloves," Tea said.

"And stars," Joey added.

Lupita tugged on Tristan's arm and pointed towards the video. "And a movie?" she asked.

Tristan's eyes widened with an idea. "Maybe there's some kind of explanation on the video."

Joey stared at the video tape, almost shrugging. "Pop it in and check it out."

"Okay," Yugi replied.

Yugi inserted the tape into the video player while grandpa motioned for Ashleigh to change the channel on the screen. As the tape began to play, there was nothing but a white screen at first, soon followed by the face of Maximillion Pegasus. It surprised the group to see Pegasus, and they continued to stare at the screen. "Pegasus?" Joey inquired.

"The gay dude," Ashleigh whispered.

Tea gaped at the screen, unsure of what to think. "We just saw him on T.V.!"

"The famous Maximillion Pegasus sends greetings to my Yugi?" Grandpa questioned himself.

Ashleigh bit her lip at the situation, finding everyone's reaction agreeable. "You gotta love America. People are so pro-gay here," Ashleigh whispered to Lupita, who nodded in agreement.

Pegasus smirked and closed his eyes, moving his head slightly. "I've heard some terribly interesting things about you, Yugi. Your impressive defeat of Seto Kaiba intrigued me so much, that I decided to investigate your dueling skills personally. Right here, right now, we shall hold a special duel. We'll play with a strict time limit of fifteen minutes, and when times up, the player with the highest life points will be the winner. Are you ready?"

Yugi raised a brow at this. "Wha—"

"He can't seriously expect you to fight a duel against a video tape!" Joey exclaimed

"It's crazy!" Tristan added.

Ashleigh shrugged once more. "Gay men are very eccentric."

Pegasus chuckled at their behaviour, find it oh so amusing. "No, it's magic!" Suddenly, his eye glowed and with a quickness that Yugi couldn't detect, it grew dark and cold. His friends all froze in place, leaving him as the only one left moving. He looked back with horror as his friends were frozen in place, all of them, each with a shocked expression.

Yugi trembled slightly at the new coldness of the room and the fear he experienced upon seeing his friends in a frozen state. "What have you done to them?! Where have you taken us?!"

Pegasus chuckled once more. "We're no longer in the world you know, but I will return you, after our game."

"Then it's time to duel!"

The puzzle hanging from Yugi's neck soon began to glow and a small light surrounded the boy, encircling him. From the shy young boy arose a much more confident young man, radiating both pride and arrogance. He smirked towards the card game creator, settling down to start the duel. "Start the clock and make your move, Pegasus." For a moment, he caught the figure of a female from the corner of his eye. It made him almost pause with surprise, but he disregarded her. It was just another one of his friends, his new friends.

"Certainly," Pegasus said, laying down his first card. "Nervous, Yugi-boy? You should be. You have never faced a duelist like me before."

Yugi only drew his card, unfazed by Pegasus's words. "You may be good."

"I assure you I am."

"But I will beat you to save my friends."

Pegasus's eye glowed slightly, and he furrowed his brows. "You won't save anyone with that dragon card."

"How—!"

"I told you, you never faced anyone like me before. I know every move you make, before you can even make it! Knowing every move you make would give me a distinct advantage, wouldn't you say?"

Yugi clenched his fist and ground his teeth, already growing confused and frustrated at the situation. "What?"

"For example, I can anticipate your next play and counter it with this Dragon Capture Jar." Pegasus revealed a card from his hand, the card showing a jar with magma rising from it. "It will draw the Kimori Dragon from the card and imprison the beat. Trapped, never to be played against me."

'This is crazy, first he reads my mind then he brings the monster on my card to life,' Yugi thought

"This dark dimension we're in is known as the shadow realm. A mystical place where incredible monsters can be summoned and the impossible is quite possible."

Yugi gripped his cards in disbelief, unable to fathom everything that was happening. "But what you're telling me can't be true!"

"Tell me Yugi, do you believe there is magic in these cards?"

Yugi drew once again from his deck. "Don't you know, you invented this game."

"What if I don't you I didn't?" Pegasus replied

"Huh?!"

"In Ancient times the Egyptians called this the shadow games. Powerful pharaohs would hold mystical duels in other dimensions, just as we're doing now, but not with cards, they battled with real monsters and real magic, magical forces so powerful, the Egyptians lost control of them and nearly destroyed the entire world."

"It's a good story Pegasus, but these monsters can't be real."

"Tell that to my Dragon Piper as his flute of resurrection frees your Kimori Dragon but puts him under my control!" The piper began playing a tune, from which, the dragon jar card was raised once more and the spirit of Kimori dragon was brought back on Pegasus's side of the field. The dragon let out a roar, alarming Yugi.

"I have to counter attack!" Yugi exclaimed "Silver Fang!" With another roar, the dragon stuck its head through the television screen, unleashing a wave of fire towards the silver wolf. The flame engulfed the yelping canine, and barely missed Yugi's skin. His skin prickled with the heat, and he closed his eyes in the fumes. "The heat!"

Yugi – 1500 LP  
Pegasus – 2000 LP

"Ha! As you see Yugi these monsters are very real," Pegasus snickered. "And also quite dangerous," he added. "Ah Yugi-boy, you really are quite entertaining the way you scowl and sneer, so defiant yet helpless, and so completely ignorant of the power of your millennium puzzle."

"What?"

"Five thousand years ago a powerful pharaoh locked the magic of the shadow games away."

"What's this have to do with me?"

"The pharaoh captured these vast energies in 7 mystical millennium items"

Yugi's eyes widened at this. "7 items, you're saying that…My puzzle's one of them?"

"Yes, and there are mystical energies locked within it, magic that could change your life forever if you only knew how to unleash it."

"But why are you telling me this?"

"Why? Simply because I need you to know but perhaps I have said too much and since the clock is still ticking I propose we resume playing our little duel." Smirking once more, he put another card in face down position.

'He's right, times running out and I haven't figured out whether he can really read my mind or if it's some kind of trick,' Yugi thought

Moving his hair, Pegasus's eye revealed the imagine of the Zombie Warrior. Curiously, the image also appeared in Yugi's eye, and he felt compelled to look at the monster in his hand. For some reason, he simply saw that as his only option. 'I've got to try something, maybe my Zombie Warrior…' As he began picking up the card, he couldn't help but pause. 'Wait a minute, he definitely knows what I'm about to do, but how? It's gotta have something to do with that weird eye of his.' Yugi remembered looking at the eye, a sudden realisation hitting him. 'That's it isn't it? That weird eye must somehow let him see the cards in my hand, so no matter which card I pick, he's already one step ahead of me but that gives me an idea'

"Hurry up now Yugi-boy time is running out for you and your friends"

'Pegasus is expecting me to play one of the cards in my hand.' Yugi closed his eyes, placing his hand on his deck. 'What if I played a card that even I haven't seen yet! What happens if I draw a new card straight from the deck without even looking at it'

"I already know you plan to play the Zombie Warrior and I'm already prepared to counter it with a trap-card that makes even Zombies lie down and play dead"

Yugi smirked. "Not this time. I figured out your little game Pegasus, you may be to see the cards in my hand, but you can't see the cards I pull from the deck"

"Hm?"

Yugi turned the card he had drawn from his deck. "My next card is…The Dark Magician."

"Oh! The big scary Dark Magician," Pegasus mocked.

"Mock me all you like, but my Magician will destroy that dragon."

"Go right ahead if you think it'll help."

"It'll do more than help, Pegasus. It will bring you closer to defeat and me closer to saving my friends."

"If it can do all that, by all means play it."

"Dark Magician!" A spellcaster arose from the card, clad in a purple armor and holding a staff pointed directly towards Pegasus's monster. "Dark Magic attack!" The magician extended his hand, shattering the Kimori Dragon in several pieces and eliciting a yell of pain from Pegasus.

Pegasus – 1200 LP  
Yugi – 1500 LP

Pegasus laughed with gaiety, facing Yugi once more. "Nicely played! But by using your Dark Magician you've let me manipulate you once again. By playing that one card you have ensured my victory"

Yugi's eyebrows furrowed and he ground his teeth, taken aback by Pegasus's statement. "No."

"We shall see, Yugi." Once more, Pegasus drew his card from his deck, and smiled at the outcome. "Oh, a very rare card. This is the fearsome Faceless Mage."

"I've never seen that card before! But my Dark Magicians is one of the strongest monster cards in the game/"

"But how will he fare when I combine my faceless mage with the equally rare eyes of illusion?"

"Dark Magician, Dark Magic attack!" The Dark Magician once more extended his hand towards the opposing monster, the field turning blue and purple with the dark magic attack. However, the Faceless Mage cackled at the magician, extending its own two hands, which revealed an eye holding a semblance to the eye Pegasus had. The mage threw the eye forward towards the Dark Magician, countering his attack and causing Yugi to shut his eye and brace for the attack. "Dark Magician!" Yugi yelled.

To his amazement, his attack had no effect whatsoever on Pegasus's creature. "This faceless mage should've been destroyed, but it's still standing and I'm running out of time." Yugi glanced at the time and saw he only had 5 minutes left. Though Yugi was technicially ahead of Pegasus by 300 lifepoints, part of him knew it was simply because Pegasus was toying with him. No, he couldn't let Pegasus win. He had to beat him at his own shadow game and get through Pegasus's tricks. He just had to find a way to defeat him, and he had to trust in his grandfather's cards. He simply had to. His friends depended on him. "I attack your combo with the Elf Swordsman. This mighty warrior will cut your faceless mage down to size."

"True your elf is mighty, but you once again underestimated the incredible power of my Eye of Illusion!"

"No!"

"Dark Magic Attack!" Suddenly, the eye generated the same dark ball which was released from the Dark Magician, targeting the Elf Swordsman. The elf cried out as it was struck by the magical attack, and shattered the pieces, cutting down Yugi's life points to a measly 400.

Pegasus: 1200 LP  
Yugi: 400 LP

Yugi braced for the attack, unable to believe he had just witnessed his own attack being used against him. "But that's impossible the faceless mage doesn't have a dark magic attack! Oh no!" It was, in fact, the Dark Magician who had attacked Yugi's monster. To Yugi's horror, the magician was being controlled by the Eye of Illusion. His strongest monster was fighting for his enemy. Still, if he was using the Eye of Illusion to control the magician, there was nothing protecting his mage. Or so he thought.

Pegasus placed his last card down, clapping as he did so. "Well Yugi our time together is nearly up, and I have more life points than you. It appears I am the victor."

Looking at the clock, Yugi saw he only had nine seconds left, making him furrow his eyebrows once again in frustration. "Times not up just yet, Pegasus, and you left your faceless mage vulnerable to a physical assault." Yugi declared as he held up his Summoned skull. "Summon Skull, Attack!"

The Summoned Skull rose from the card, lunging itself at the mage with only 3 seconds left. Unfortunately, the monster didn't make it, and before he could completely strike, the clock had struck zero, making the monsters and game disappear. Pegasus could only sigh with relief at seeing the time run out, shrugging with indifference. "It appears we've run out of time, but how close was that? If you were able to complete that attack, I would've lost, but I didn't did I? I have taken the measure of your talents this day, Yugi Mutou, and when we duel next time we shall play for far higher stakes."

"I'm done with your games," Yugi replied

Pegasus closed his eyes, wagging his fingers at the boy. "You presume I'm giving a choice in the matter, but I'm not." He grabbed a portion of his hair out of his face, revealing his millennium eye. "I too possess one the 7 millennium items, the all-powerful millennium eye."

"A millennium eye?!"

"That's right Yugi-boy, and now I'll show you the true extent of its magic." The eye shone and a light covered Mr. Mutou's body, encasing him. "You see I have found that, given the proper incentive, anyone can be made to play my game." With a bright light, Mr. Mutou's soul was extracted from his body, and guided to the television screen, where he appeared seemingly trapped. His arms were extended forward, his face wrought in horror, and he could do nothing but stare helplessly at his grandson. "Yugi!" Mr. Mutou yelled.

Yugi, once again his normal self rather than the strange, more confident young man, saw his grandpa on the screen, horrified. "Grandpa? Grandpa!" Tears streamed down the boy's face as he frantically shook the television, somehow wishing the same magic that took him gave him back. His grandfather had been one of the few things Yugi still had, and one of the few things taken from the unfortunate boy.

"Yes Yugi we will duel again," Pegasus said overhead.

Distraught over the loss of the his grandfather, Yugi continued to shake the television even after his friends began to move once more and stare at each other and Yugi with confusion. Mr. Muto's body, however, abruptly fell on its side, now an empty shell reminiscent of a corpse. As Yugi yelled at the screen, Ashleigh and Lupita, who had been beside Mr. Muto, saw the old man collapse, each one afraid. "Is he dead?!" Lupita exclaimed, jumping up.

"He took his soul!" Yugi wailed. "Pegasus took his soul!"

They all exclaimed in shock over what had occurred, Tea quickly shaking the old man. "Mr. Muto!" The elderly man wouldn't move, however, which he usually did when there was a young girl nearby.

Joey shook his head, looking back and forth between the tearful Yugi and the unconscious grandpa. "That can't be!"

"He did," Yugi affirmed. "He's gone. My grandpa's gone. I have to enter the tournament to get him back."

Ashleigh could only stare in surprise and disbelief. "How's that even possible?" she questioned, comforting Lupita who was still convinced the old man had died.

"His eye…he had some kind of Millennium eye that took my grandpa's soul after our duel."

Her eyes softened towards the boy, understanding the sensation one had when they had just lost something so important to them. Ashleigh nodded, understanding and choosing not to question how or why. "Girl, he ain't dead. His soul's gone."

"Es the same cosa! We are un plague, Ashleigh!" Lupita exclaimed, shaking her head. "Lo siento, Yugi. I am very sorry. Por favor, please, forgive us."

Yugi tried smiling at the concerned girls, shaking his head. "It's no-one's fault. It was Pegasus who did this."

"Then it's Pegasus's ass we'll kick!" Ashleigh said suddenly, surprising everyone in the room. "We just met grandpa today and so far, he's helped us build a deck, and is even allowing us to stay in his home. I don't know you people all that well, but I know you helped us out, so the least we can do is return the favour. Yugi, if you're joining Duelist Kingdom, I'll sneak on to hold your back."

Lupita nodded. "Me too."

The rest of the group also nodded. "We'll support you no matter what, Yugi," Tea added. "We'll help you get your grandpa's soul back. I promise."

"You can count on me, buddy," Joey said while Tristan agreed.

Tristan smiled at Yugi with determination as well. "You can count on all of us. New and old."

Yugi's heartache alleviated at the sight of his friends, new and old, surrounding him and making the promise to help him no matter what. "Thanks, you guys."

With that, they stood up, bidding their farewells and affirming their faith in Yugi's ability to duel and their friendship. It almost made Ashleigh want to puke with the sentimentality, but whatever floated their boat she guessed was fine. As Tristan, Joey, and Tea left the game shop, Ashleigh, Lupita, and Yugi stood inside, Yugi with a newfound determination to get his grandfather back. Still, Ashleigh sighed and walked back towards the upstairs of the game shop, ordering Lupita to help her with Mr. Muto's body so Yugi wouldn't have to.

According to Yugi, his mother was away at the moment, and usually, she would help as well. It concerned Ashleigh and Lupita that not only did they have to endure meeting his grandfather, they would have to meet his mother as well. Ashleigh and mothers didn't get along. In any case, they placed the empty shell on his bed, leaving him in a comfortable position for when he did get his soul back and woke up.

While the two girls worked on getting grandpa comfortable, Yugi got the biggest articles of clothing he had, along with his mother's stuff, and gave it to Ashleigh and Lupita to wear, who owned nothing. Ashleigh was given a plain white tank-top and shorts, while Lupita was given a green t-shirt and long pajama pants. It was enough for both girls, and they both took a shower. To Yugi's imagination, the girls often took showers together to save water, which was simply a force of habit. Still, to an adolescent boy, it was risqué.

They eventually settled down, this time, Yugi paying close attention to Ashleigh's deck. Ashleigh was still resolved to enter the tournament, and Yugi guessed they would do it together. Except Yugi was actually invited, but that was beside the point. "There's some really good strategy's here," Yugi mentioned, looking at the Book of Moon and Book of Taiyou spell cards. "You can use the Book of Taiyou to flip your Eria and activate her effect without having to wait a turn."

Ashleigh's eyes widened at this, and she nodded. "Yeah, I can come up with a few moves if I just read what these cards do."

"Just know the rules."

"Yeah, yeah…rules. The things meant to be broken. Got it."

"Come on, Ashleigh. You have to be serious if you want to compete."

"I'm as serious as a seizure."

Yugi chuckled, collecting her cards and putting them away. "I'm going to bed. Tomorrow feels like it's going to be a long day."

"You can say that again."

Lupita looked at Yugi, waiting. "Are not you going to say it again?"

The other two sweat-dropped at the girl, unsure of how to respond to something like that. "Um," Yugi began. "Tomorrow feels like it's going to be a long day…?"

Lupita smiled at the boy, satisfied, and helped Ashleigh stand up. "Goodnight, Yugi," they both said, feeling sorry for the boy. Yugi only nodded and returned the goodnight, walking off towards his bed. It was going to be a long every day as long as is grandfather was gone. Hopefully, the girls would get adjusted to the new environment, and that was one less thing he had to think about. He could hear them arguing over who got the floor, each one fascinated by the carpet. It was so rare to see carpet where they were from, they had to enjoy it. Carpet burns and all.

Still, Yugi's thoughts drifted back to his grandfather, and he closed his eyes in frustration. He had to beat Pegasus. He had to get his grandfather back. One more person had been pulled into Duel Monsters out of necessity.

* * *

**That's all for now. Thank you for reading**

**LittleCharmers xD**


	3. Journey to Duelist Kingdom!

**Chapter 3! i skipped a lot of parts because i don't have that kind of time or memory**

**i hope this isn't bad, if you hate it tell me, so i can stop writing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

* * *

Yugi woke up and got ready for school, he went to the guest room to check on Ashleigh and Lupita. He opened the door and saw both of them already awake, still in their sleeping clothes, and dueling, or so he thought.

"Hey you guys practicing the game?" Yugi asked

"Yeah, we played a few times" Ashleigh answered

"Do you have any Monster Cards?" Lupita asked

"Go Fish" Ashleigh said

Yugi sweat-dropped and looked at the ground. "You're playing Go Fish with Duel Cards?" Yugi said

"We already dueled 4 times before, but Ashleigh beat me all the time" Lupita said smiling

"So you know how to play Ashleigh?" Yugi asked

"Yeah, more or less, I learned while watching the tournament" Ashleigh replied

"I don't think that's fair, I didn't understand half the stuff they were saying" Lupita said

"That's because it was mostly monster names, stupid" Ashleigh said

"Ohh…that explains a lot" Lupita said scratching her head

Yugi and Ashleigh laughed and soon Lupita joined, Yugi looked at the clock and saw it was almost time for school.

"I've gotta go, what are you two going to- What are you doing?!" Yugi said and started to blush.

Ashleigh and Lupita stopped changing clothes and looked at him and wondered what was wrong.

"What's the matter?" Lupita asked

"Excuse me" Yugi said still blushing and quickly walked out

"What's up with him" Lupita asked Ashleigh

"I don't know" Ashleigh said and she put on her old red shirt, "Maybe he doesn't like girls in their underwear"

"I've never met a boy who didn't like to see girls in their underwear" Lupita said retracing the memories of all the boys she met, "well they were all pigs" she added

"Yeah, I guess nice boys don't like seeing girls get undressed, remember that skinny kid that lived two blocks down your grandma, he was the same way" Ashleigh said

Ashleigh and Lupita put on their old clothes and saw Yugi waiting outside still blushing, he looked at them and blushed deeper.

"Yugi I'm sorry if we weren't being nice to you" Ashleigh said

"Yeah, none of us knew you minded us getting…um…that word" Lupita said, "Undressed" Ashleigh completed

"No, it's not that it's just not normal, I mean don't you get uncomfortable?" Yugi asked

"Not really, not anymore, when we lived with Lupita's grandma boys would spy on us all the time, we eventually got used to it" Ashleigh explained

"Oh…okay I guess, by the way, what are going to do while I'm gone?" Yugi asked

"What you mean? I'm going with you" Lupita said

"Yeah, me too" Ashleigh added

"I don't know if that's okay, but it's worth a shot, but why do you want to go to my school?" Yugi said

"I want to touch the lockers" Lupita said

"I want to challenge other duelist…and touch the lockers" Ashleigh said

Yugi smiled and walked with them to school, they talked a few things like hobbies, food; Yugi asked how to say some words in Spanish, and the all time favorite, the weather. They arrived at the school and Yugi went to his locker and let Ashleigh and Lupita look at it. He put his stuff in it and led them to his class; so far nobody said anything the most that happened was few boys whistling now and then.

"Wow, so this is your class?" Ashleigh said

"Yeah, it's so pretty" Lupita remarked

"Glad you like it, I'll ask the teacher if you can sit anywhere" Yugi said and walked off

Lupita went to the window and started blowing fog into it and doodling on it, Ashleigh walked around asking people if they wanted to duel, and after a while she found an opponent.

Yugi walked over to Lupita, and looked at her doodles, which was a pony, a heart, and a stick person. 'Not the sharpest tool in the shed' Yugi thought

"Hey Lupita where's Ashleigh? The teacher said you could sit in the some of the empty seats we have" Yugi said. Lupita looked at Yugi and shrugged, "I don't know where she is" Lupita said

Joey, Tristan, and Tea walked in and went over to Yugi and Lupita.

"Hey you guys are early" Tea said

"Yeah, I don't know why though" Tristan said

"Hey where's Ashleigh?" Joey asked and looked at Lupita who again just shrugged her shoulders.

They heard a clamor in the corner of the classroom and saw a bunch of students surrounding something, they walked over and got through the crowd and saw Ashleigh and some boy dueling.

"I equip my Man-Eater bug with Ax of Despair bringing it's attack points up to 1450 and as you can guess, I'll attack your earth charmer and you'll lose" The boy said

"Not exactly cause I activate Enchanted Javelin, which increases my life points by your monsters attack points, so now I have 950 life points"

"Then it's your turn"

"I kinda miss my Aussa the Earth Charmer, but I still have Eria the Water Charmer and my Aqua Spirit on the field so I send them both to the graveyard and summon my Familiar-Possessed Eria and I attack your card and you lose" Ashleigh said

"How? I still have 500 life points and that would only take away 400 life points" the boy exclaimed

"Because of Eria's effect the difference between your Man-Eater Bug's defense points and my monsters attack points get subtracted from your life-points, and that would be 1250 life points, so you lose" Ashleigh said smiling

The boy got angry and walked off, but everyone was still around Ashleigh. "wow, she's good!" one boy exclaimed

Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan and especially Lupita looked dumbfounded. They walked up to Ashleigh as she was looking through her cards.

"Where you'd learn to duel like that?" Joey asked

"T.V" she replied

They sighed and turned as their teacher told them to take their seats, once everyone once seated their lesson began.

'I wonder if they're bored' Yugi thought and looked around and saw them dueling, with Lupita thinking and Ashleigh smiling.

The school went by and Yugi stood atop of the school roof thinking to himself.

'I can't believe Pegasus took my grandpa, one moment he's with me and the next he's gone, I have to get him back' he thought. He heard someone walking and turned around and saw Ashleigh.

"Hey" He said

"Hi, whatcha doin'" She asked

"Nothing, just thinking" Yugi said "Where's Lupita?" he added

"She's learning how to open a locker" Ashleigh said

"What are you here for?" Yugi asked

"I just thought you might be lonely" she replied

"Thanks" Yugi said, he looked forward again and Ashleigh noticed the puzzle glinting, and started getting curious

"What is that?" Ashleigh asked

"Hm? What's what?" Yugi said

"That Necklace" Ashleigh replied pointing to the millennium puzzle

"Oh, my grandpa gave it to me, and I solved it, it's been my treasure ever since the moment I got it" Yugi explained

They walked down to meet with the rest and saw Lupita and Joey arguing over something.

"You've tried enough, you're gonna break my locker!" Joey yelled

"One more time! I just got it learned!" Lupita replied

"You got it the last 15 times!" Joey said

"It was only 13!" Lupita said and then looked down, "That doesn't sound right" she said quietly

"Whatever, no means no" Joey said and closed his locker

"Meanie" Lupita said and scowled

"Break it up you two, I'm tired of hearing you two argue over something so stupid!" Tea said

"I don't know, she's never opened a locker before, so I don't know how, but it must be a little exciting" Tristan said

"Exactly!" Lupita said

They turned around and noticed Ashleigh and Yugi staring at them, Ashleigh walked forward and stood next to Lupita

"Hey, how do you open a locker?" Ashleigh asked

Joey hit his head against a locker, "not again" he whispered

"Look I'll teach you" Tea said

"Okay!" Ashleigh replied

"It's simple they give you a combination and you turn this thing twice clockwise and put the first digit about the second or third time you turn it and then you turn it counterclockwise and put the second digit the second time you turn it and then move clockwise until you get to the last digit" Tea explained

"Oh… Okay I wanna try!" Ashleigh said

They gave her the combination and she opened the locker on her second try. Each of them walked home and Ashleigh and Lupita followed Yugi.

"Do you guys have a place to stay?" Yugi asked as they walked

"No, not really" Ashleigh admitted kind of ashamed

"Sorry" Lupita said

"No, don't be, I was actually going to suggest you stay with me then, but only if you want to" Yugi said

Both of the girls immediately hugged Yugi and he smiled and had a little blush. They walked to the game shop and saw an envelope.

'What's this?' Yugi thought, He took the envelope and opened it and saw an invitation to Duelist Kingdom

"Hey, we met a boy who was competing in that thing" Ashleigh said looking over his shoulder

"Pegasus sent me this" Yugi said more to himself

They walked in and Yugi put the invitation and his tabletop and went to his room, Ashleigh and Lupita walked around and found the kitchen and started to eat. Yugi walked out and saw them stuffing their faces.

"Do you guys have anymore clothes than just those" Yugi asked

"No" Ashleigh answered

"Here, I got these for you two" Yugi said as he handed a black top to Ashleigh and a green one to Lupita

"Sorry if they're a bit small, they were mine" Yugi said. Ashleigh did a waving motion with her fingers telling Yugi to turn around, he turned and they quickly tried on their new shirts.

Yugi turned back around and saw that Ashleigh's top was loose on her and Lupita's was a bit tighter

"How much do you weigh?" He asked Ashleigh

"About 105 pounds" Ashleigh said

"Do you eat at all?" Yugi asked surprised

"A bit" Ashleigh replied smiling

"I eat more, of course, but that's because I'm taller" Lupita said also smiling

"Mean" Ashleigh whispered, and Yugi laughed

They went off to their rooms and went to sleep, the next morning Yugi got up quickly and got dressed and checked on Ashleigh and Lupita again, they were already up and dressed in their new shirts. Yugi took his envelope and they walked to school together, and soon met up with Joey, Tristan and Tea.

"Look, Pegasus sent me an invitation to Duelist Kingdom" Yugi said

"Do you think that's where he's keeping your grandpa?" Joey asked

"I don't know, but I have to enter and see, the ship leaves in two days" Yugi replied

"I can't believe Pegasus took your grandpa" Tristan said

"Don't worry Yugi we'll get it back" Tea assured

"But you guys can't come with me without an invitation" Yugi said sadly

"Don't worry we'll find a way of staying together" Tea said

"Look you guys, it says here that the winner gets 3 million dollars" Tristan said

"Who cares about money in a time like this?" Yugi said

Lupita raised her hand but Ashleigh quickly pulled it down and shook her head

"3 million dollars?" Joey said

"I guess Joey does" Yugi said

"But I'm not allowed to care" Lupita said and looked away

'Why would Joey need 3 million dollars?' Ashleigh wondered

"3 million dollars" Joey repeated smiling

The two days passed and Yugi was in line to get on the ship, he heard a ruckus in the front and saw Joey being pulled away

"Only duelist with starchips are allowed" one guard said

"Let me go!" Joey exclaimed

"Joey? What are you doing here?" Yugi said

"Trying to compete" Joey replied

"Not without a starchip" the guard said

"Let him go, he's with me" Yugi said

The guards looked at him and let Joey go

"But he doesn't have a starchip" the guard said

"He does didn't Joey tell you" Yugi remarked

"I do?" Joey asked

"Yeah, he has one" Yugi said and handed him the chip

The guards called Pegasus and asked him if Joey was allowed to enter the tournament.

Tea and Tristan were hiding behind a bunch of crates and Ashleigh and Lupita sneaked up behind them

"Where'd you come from?" Tea asked

"I already told you" Ashleigh said

"Not what I meant" Tea replied

"We just walked here" Ashleigh said

"It was easy" Lupita added

They jumped into one of the crates being loaded and got on the ship, and soon after the ship took off.

"Thanks Yugi, you helped me again" Joey said

"No problem" Yugi said

"You shouldn't have given me your starchip if someone finds out we each only have they might take the advantage"

"Then keep it quiet"

A woman overheard them and walked over

"So you're Yugi" she said

Joey blushed, "I'm Joey" He said

"Why don't you ditch him, you're either a champ or a chump"

"We'll see who the chump is"

"I'm Mai, and I'll defeat both of you" she said and walked away

Yugi and Joey walked into one of the bunks and soon Joey started a big ruckus the guards come in again and grab him

"We cut you a slack and you start causing trouble" one of them said

Weevil and Rex visit the room and the guards let go of Joey,

"Look around, this is where players can trade cards and strengthen their decks" Weevil said

"Yeah, magic cards help your monsters become stronger" Joey remarked

"Whatever, I'll stomp on all of you" Rex said and walked off

"Don't mind him, I honestly believe at this point you shouldn't try to make your deck stronger by trading" Weevil said

"I guess Joey's trading" Yugi said as he looked at Joey trying to find someone to trade with

"Stay down" Tristan said

"It's so cold here" Tea said

"The sun will rise in a few hours"

"Not funny"

"Yeah, that was a bad joke" Lupita said

"Do you want to hear some dead baby jokes?" Ashleigh suggested

"Not in the mood now" Tea replied

Tea looked at someone coming out and saw it was Bakura

"That's Bakura" Tea said

"Bakura? From class?" Tristan said

"Yeah"

Yugi and Joey were sitting down on the outside of the ship and Joey showed the cards he traded

"With all these new magic and monster cards I can beat anyone" Joey said

"It's not that easy" Yugi said he took out a card and gave it to Joey

"Here have this, it can come in handy sometimes" Yugi said

"Thanks Yug" Joey said

Weevil walked towards them

"So did you get any good trades?" He asked

"I decided to stick with my own cards" Yugi said

"I thought so, Yugi you have the 5 parts of Exodia right?"

"Yeah"  
"Can I please see them?"

"Sure but be careful they're really rare" Yugi took out his cards and handed them to Weevil

"The five parts of exodia, I've been trying to come up with a strategy to defeat them, but I never could…until now" Weevil walked over to rails and threw the cards in the ocean

"Those were the cards my grandpa left me!" Yugi exclaimed

"Don't worry I'll get them for you" Joey said and dove in after them

"Joey, come back! They're not worth drowning for!" Yugi yelled

"I have to get them, for my sister Serenity, here I got two, only three more, and the current sure is strong" Joey said

A large wave swept over Joey and he fell deeper in the water, Yugi dove in after him and pushed him up. Joey went under again and Yugi brought him up and saw a ladder being rolled down and grabbed Joey and climbed up.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get the cards Yug" Joey said

"Don't worry about it" Yugi said

"I need to win this tournament, for my sister Serenity"

"You have a sister Joey?" Tea asked

"You didn't tell us that" Tristan said

"Yeah, our parents divorced a long time ago and our mom took her away to live with her, she's had bad eyesight ever since she was small and she sent me a tape that soon she'll become blind to the point no operation can fix, but there are specialist that can do an operation before the real damage is done, but I need the money to save her" Joey said close to tears

"That's so sad" Ashleigh said

"Yugi, you gotta get weevil back for throwing your cards like that" Joey said

"I while as soon as we hit Duelist Kingdom" Yugi said

"Look, we're almost there" Lupita said

They looked and saw the island nearby "Duelist Kingdom Here I come!" Yugi said

'I'm going to participate too; I have to help these guys' Ashleigh thought and smiled 'So get ready for me too!'

* * *

**I hope throughout this you stayed sober, if you didn't...get some soda, it helps**

**well, that's it, i guess, this isn't very creative but i've barely begun**

**so well... Thanks 4 readin!**

**Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	4. Hornet's Nest

**Chapter 4! can't say much in a hurry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Yugioh**

* * *

"Man! This duelist kingdom looks like a pretty big place Yugi, finding your grandpa is not going to be easy" Joey exclaimed on looking at Duelist Kingdom.

"Well, we have to start somewhere" Yugi replied

The ship docked and the exit was put out and guards covered the entire area

"Whoa! Check out the suits" Joey commented

"I don't feel good" Lupita said

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked

"Authority makes her sick…literally" Ashleigh said tending to Lupita

"Attention all duelist please disembark in an orderly fashion" they heard an overhead say

"Hey Tea, what if one of those security guys finds out that we're stowaways, we oughtta play it safe and swim back" Tristan said in a very worried tone

"We're in the middle of nowhere lame brain! So if you can try to act normal we'll be ok" Tea exclaimed sounding angry

"Yeah, just walk in there like you own the place" Ashleigh said

"Plus security guards are stupid" Lupita added

Everyone walked down normally except Tristan who seemed very fidgety

"Hey you!" one guard said

"Me?" Tristan said scared

"Relax, you're our guest here" the guard said

"Yeah, I am" Tristan replied and ran away

"Way to play it cool" Tea said

"Yeah, you acted like a maid, not an owner" Ashleigh added

"But like I said, stupid" Lupita declared happily

"We all made it here safe and sound" Joey said and then sneezed on Tea "Ew!" she exclaimed

"You would've never caught that cold if it wasn't for Weevil" Yugi said

"Or your dedication as a friend to risk your life in order to save his cards" Lupita said, and Ashleigh looked at her with a shocked expression "Lupita…you know what dedication means? I'm so proud" Ashleigh said and hugged Lupita.

"Speaking of our wormy friend, looks he just slithered off the boat and he's already looking to start some trouble, that slimeball, I'd love to wipe that smirk off his face" Joey said

'I would to, but we don't have time for Weevil right now' Yugi thought as he stared angrily at Weevil.

"Welcome Duelist, follow the stairs to meet your host" a guard with pointy hair said

"That castle's gotta belong to Pegasus" Yugi said

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go" Joey said

They were climbing the stairs when Tea looked over and saw Bakura in the woods

"Hey, what's that?" Tea said

"What do you see Tea?" Yugi asked

"It looked like…Bakura" Tea replied

"Bakura? From school?" Yugi asked and looked towards the woods

"Again with this Bakura thing?" Tristan said

"Where is he Tea?" Joey said

"Huh, that's two times I see him now, but he's not there anymore, maybe it's in my head" Tea said

"Are you in love Bakura?" Ashleigh asked

"No! why would you think that" Tea exclaimed offended

"Well, it might explain why you're seeing him everywhere" Ashleigh suggested

"Come on, you two, we're on a rescue mission remember?" Tristan said and continued walking

Ashleigh stuck her tongue out and caught up with Lupita who waited for her and followed the rest.

Everyone was gathered there looked around, "Whoah, that Weevil Underwood, regional champ, and that Rex Raptor, runner up, and over there is Mako Tsunami, he was ranked third, these are all the worlds best duelist but where is the all time champ Seto Kaiba?" One boy remarked

"Didn't you here? He was defeated on his own turf, now this Yugi kid's the one to beat" another boy replied

'Wow, dueling sure is a big deal for these people' Ashleigh thought and looked around

Joey tugged Yugi and the rest looked at him with a congratulating face.

"Your host is arriving" an overhead said

"Boy what I would give just to get five minutes alone with that guy" Joey said with his hand balled up in a fist

"Greetings Duelist I am Maximillion Pegasus, it is my great honor and pleasure to welcome you all to Duelist Kingdom, you stand before me all the worlds greatest duelist but come tournaments end only one of you will be crowned King of Games, I implore you all to assemble your dueling decks with care, with creativity and cunning, for this competition will test your skill like never before, to track your progress in the tournament each of you have been given each a dueling glove, you also been given to precious starchips, you must wager these star chips in each duel you compete in , to advance to the final level of competition for a chance of the 3 million dollar prize, you must win 10 star chips, 10 star chips will admit you into my castle where you'll face me in one final duel!" Pegasus explained

'If my grandpa's here I bet my dueling glove he's hidden away in that castle, but I'll never be able to get in there with all the guards around, we're just gonna have to win enough star chips to get inside' Yugi thought looking at his friends

"This will be a tournament unlike anything you have ever experienced state of the art dueling arenas cover this entire island, and intriguing new dueling rules will be in affect, I could tell what they are, but what fun would that be? You'll discover them as you compete or you won't last very long, remember play boldly, think strategically, and duel mercilessly, you have one full hour to prepare, both your cards and yourselves, when the skies light up with fire works the duels will begin!" Pegasus said and walked off

The crowd cheered eager to start the tournament, and Yugi looked onward with determined eyes.

"That man sure likes to hear his own voice" Ashleigh said picking her ear

'I gotta win my way into that castle, I just gotta' Yugi thought

They walked to an empty field and Joey turned around holding his star chip

"Yugi, I don't know if I can win this thing, I think it would be best if you just take your star chip back" Joey said

"Naw, you keep it, your sisters counting on you" Yugi said

"Yeah, just try dueling the weaker ones first" Tea suggested

"It's a matter of working your way up" Tristan said

"Thanks you guys, Ashleigh, you're a pretty good duelist, too bad you won't be able to compete" Joey said

"I guess, I just beat that guy from your class and Lupita, they weren't much" Ashleigh said smiling

"Hey!" Lupita exclaimed

"Look the fireworks, I guess the duels begun" Joey said

"Then let's do it!" Yugi shouted

They walked around for a while

"So what's your plan?" Joey asked

"Might as well stick with weevil, we do have a score to settle" Yugi said

"I was hoping you'd say that" Joey said happily

They spotted Weevil on top of a slope grinning smugly down at them

"Weevil I challenge you to a duel!" Yugi yelled

Weevil started running through the forest and Yugi quickly chased after him, and the rest soon followed, a bunch of moths came out and covered them

"He runs fast for a little dude" Tristan said shielding his eyes from the moth

"Maybe you run slowly for a big dude" Tea said

Ashleigh and Lupita caught up with Yugi and tapped his shoulder

"Hey slow down, your making your friends look like sticks in the mud" Ashleigh said "Hey are there less moths here?" Ashleigh added

'I don't get it, he's wanted to duel me since we were on the boat, so why is he running away now' Yugi thought and he saw all the moths around him, 'maybe it's something about the new rules'

They finally came to a stop, and the rest caught up

"How do you run so fast?" Joey asked Ashleigh and Lupita

"We do it a lot more than you do" Lupita said for both of them

"There you are, set the spider to the fly, you flew right into my trap!" Weevil exclaimed "Again!"

"It's time to answer for what you did on the boat Weevil" Yugi said and his millennium puzzle shone and Yugi changed. He got taller, gained additional blonde streaks in his hair and his voice got deeper

"Alright Weevil, time to find out if your as good in dueling as you are running away" Yugi said

'He's different, is this still Yugi?' Ashleigh thought as she looked at he's new characteristics, 'There's no way this is Yugi, the Yugi I met was shorter than me, this guy is looks 2 inches taller than me!' she continued to think.

"Was I simply running away or cleverly weaving you into my web" Weevil said

"It's time to duel!" Yugi exclaimed

"As you wish!" Weevil shouted

"What have you done?!" Yugi said as the ground shook violently

The ground shook and split up and a huge duel arena came out of the ground and settled itself in the land.

"It's gigantic!" Tea exclaimed

"No joke!" Lupita said in awe

"Man, these aren't going to be like the duels back home" Joey remarked

"You just stepped into a hornets nest and there's no way out!"

"What is that?" Yugi asked quietly to himself

"These giant arenas must be set up all over the island" Joey said

"I'll just meet you on the field" Weevil said and ran to his side of the arena

"I don't like this, Weevil's a little too cocky" Joey said

'I feel like I've seen him before, other than looking like Yugi' Ashleigh thought

"Cool, we get to see a big professional duel" Lupita said happily

Both of the players took their place in the arena

"I noticed that you only had one star chip Yugi, I guess I'll have the pleasure of eliminating you from the tournament, once you're gone, getting everyone else's star chips will be easy" Weevil said

"Not if I take your two first" Yugi replied

"What?" Weevil exclaimed

"This will be an all or nothing match for the both of us"

"Huh! Why should I risk all my star chips when you only have one?"

"Because I have something else I know you want… my whole duel monsters deck"

"So you'd risk your grandpa's deck? Fine with me" Weevil said snickering "Winning all your cards will be an easy way of exterminating you once and for all" he added

"Exterminate?" Tea said worried

"Swat that little twerp like a mosquito!" Joey shouted

"Are we making bug puns, cause I don't have any" Ashleigh said scratching her head

"Sounds like a duel about to start over there" a boy said "That's Weevil Underwood, and who's the other guy?"

"That guy is Yugi Mutou, he beat Seto Kaiba, and I happen to be his best friend Joey Wheeler and these 4, these 4 are trespassers"

Tea, and Tristan did a funny gesture, and Lupita and Ashleigh just laughed

"I thought I wouldn't be seeing a Weevil Yugi match until the finals" the boy exclaimed "Weevils the regional champ, no new kid has got a chance with him" another one said

"According to the best friend Yugi's the best!" Ashleigh said proudly and looked at Yugi

Yugi looked back at her, but unlike other times, he felt something strange now.

'What happening? Part of me feels weird when I look at her' Yugi thought and looked with distressed eyes. Ashleigh stopped smiling and started worrying, Yugi looked back and smiled 'I want to see her smile again' He thought with a mind that was not his own.

"Well Yugi, my adoring public is waiting so we shall begin" Weevil said taking Yugi's attention off Ashleigh

"Duel!" they shouted at the same time

Weevil-2000

Yugi-2000

"Let's see how you like my killer needle" Weevil said

Killer needle- Attack 1200; Defense 1000

"You'll have to get through my mammoth graveyard first, this massive monster will match your insect, point for point" Yugi said

Mammoth Graveyard- Attack 1200; Defense 800

"Attack!" Yugi shouted

"Killer Needle, let's show the Mammoth your stinger, Attack!" Weevil yelled

The killer needle attacked and destroyed the mammoth graveyard

"No!" Yugi shouted

"Gone after one sting? He must be allergic" Weevil said smugly

'I don't get it, both creatures were evenly matched, it should've been a tie' Yugi thought

"Have you begun to figure out yet why I led you all the way to the forest area, if you just look around then you will see that this area, is an exact replica of our surrounding environment, one par wasteland, and one part forest, and who thrives in the forest? Bugs, the strongest, most powerful insects rule the forest, so as long as I play my bugs in the forest area, I get a field power bonus, I guess you just weren't listing when Pegasus said this tournament would have new exciting prizes in store for us, maybe if you were smart enough to steal the tournaments secret new rules, like I did, you'd be getting a field power bonus instead of me" Weevil explained

Killer Needle- Attack: 1560; Defense: 1000

"He cheated, he led us here, cause he knew he'd have an unfair advantage" Joey said

"Go ahead, call me a cheater, you're all just angry you didn't swipe the rules yourselves, because you didn't little Yugi is about to get stung" Weevil said

Yugi laughed, "What, how could you be laughing?" Weevil exclaimed

"Because take a look at your ferocious Killer Needle now" Yugi replied

"What! Oh no! My monster! What have you done with my monster?" Weevil yelled, 'This makes no sense my creature was super charged with a field power bonus, but according to this Yugi's creature somehow became just as powerful' he thought

"Looks like my mammoth got a field power bonus from the wasteland area, just like your bugs do from the forest" Yugi said smiling

"The field points was supposed to be mine along"

"I kept wondering something on the boat ride here Weevil, why were we traveling to some remote island just to duel? But as soon as I saw this holographic display, it all came together, every monster has a type of field that it does its best on, kind of like a home field advantage, and what makes this island so special, is that it contains every type of field imaginable, so when you deliberately lead us to this spot, you were clearly trying to get some kind of field advantage"

"You're awfully clever to put it all together like that Yugi, but figuring out one rule won't be enough, there are surprises hidden under every rock and I know them all" Weevil said

"You can beat him Yugi!" Tea yelled supporting

"We believe in you!" Ashleigh added

"Don't let that flea scare ya, he's bluffing!" Joey shouted

"Really? Then let's just see how you handle this bluff" Weevil said "My Hercules Beetle will find a way to crawl under your skin"

Hercules Beetle- Attack: 1950; Defense: 2600

'Even though I know about the field power bonus, it's too late to rebuild my deck now, I guess a combo attack would be my best bet' Yugi thought frustrated

"I play Feral Imp"

Feral Imp- Attack: 1300; Defense: 1400

"And now I'll add this horn of the unicorn, so its magic will raise my attack points" Yugi said

Feral Imp- Attack: 2000; Defense: 1400

"You'll have to do a lot better than that, Hercules Beetle Attack!" Weevil Yelled

"Feral Imp, Magic Lightning Attack!"

The Hercules Beetle attacked and destroyed Feral Imp

"Yugi's attack didn't even phase that thing!" Tea exclaimed

"Something Screwy!" Joey said

"My Magic lightning attack should've destroyed your beetle, is this another trick Weevil?" Yugi said

"No Yugi, I just thought you knew that all my monsters with a field power bonus were also resisted to any type of magic attack, and since my Hercules Beetle easily deflected your lightning bolt, he has more than enough power left to destroy your puny Feral Imp and continue to eat away at your life points"

Weevil- 2000

Yugi- 1350

"Even that four eyes weaker bugs are going to be tough to beat, so long as he's got that field power bonus" Joey said

"Yeah, but it's not exactly like it can just be turned off" Tristan said

"That Weevil's a no good cheat" Tea said

"What do four eyes mean?" Lupita asked

"That he wears glasses" Ashleigh answered

"Your turn, make your move" Weevil said

'Maybe I should use my next monster to defend, by putting my card in defense mode my monster will take a hit, but my life points will be spared' Yugi thought

"So we're defending now are we? Very clever, since I can't see your monsters defense points I can't be sure I can beat it but even your strongest monster can't stand against my Basic Insect (?), not only does he get a field power bonus but I'm upgrading him with a level three laser canon, and a level two power boost!"

'No! His insect so powerful my defense won't stand a chance and after it falls, my life points are next!' Yugi thought

"Now Yugi, for all the innocent little bugs you've squashed, stomped, crushed or fumigated it's… Payback Time!"

"You'll have to do better than that if you hope to survive my bugs laser powered arsenal" Weevil said

"Then I'll play this card" Yugi said

'Another defense card no doubt, and I'll make sure that defending is all he can do' Weevil thought. "I'm going to keep you on the defensive, attack now, with any monster and you will instantly activate this trap card"

"That weevil's got Yugi cornered" Tristan remarked

"Yeah, he can't even counter attack" Joey added

"This is looking bad" Ashleigh said

"Hm-hm" Lupita agreed

"As long as my trap card remains in play, your powerless to make a move against me! So does my tightening web make you squirm?" Weevil said

'He's so busy bragging he's not paying any attention to my moves, maybe I can set a little trap of my own' Yugi thought as he set down a card quietly

"Face it Yugi, I got you totally pinned down and while your totally unable to attack me, I can attack you anytime I want, each turn you cower I create a new monster"

Weevil summoned a new bug monster and Yugi drew, and Weevil once again summoned a new monster and the cycled continued

"Keep drawing Yugi, my army of insects just keeps getting bigger, I'm going to wipe out all your monsters in one bugs woods creek" Weevil said

'That's right Weevil put all your monsters on the field, that's exactly what I'm counting on' Yugi thought

"Just look at our Yugi, he's so confident up there" Tea said

"I know, when he's dueling, it's like he becomes a totally different guy" Joey said

"Yeah…different" Ashleigh said more to herself, 'Now I'm 100% sure, he's not the same Yugi, this Yugi acts differently, his voice is even deeper' Ashleigh thought

"Well what do you know, I'm down to my last monster insect, and you know what that means Yugi? You're about to be exterminated" Weevil said with bragging confidence

"We'll see what my cards have to say about that" Yugi replied

Yugi drew another card and it turned out to be the Dark Magician

'Yes! The Dark Magician! This is perfect, there's no way Weevil can resist him as a target' Yugi thought

"Alright Weevil, I defend with the Dark Magician" Yugi called out

"Excellent! I'll destroy your very favorite card first! Now my pet, power up your laser canon" He said to his monster "Attack!"

Yugi laughed knowingly, "Why are you laughing!" Weevil asked

"Weevil, you're not the only one who can set a trap card"

"What!?"

"You were so busy grandstanding that you paid no attention to the cards I put into play"

"But I thought they were all monster c-cards"

"Not all, while you loaded the field with your bug monsters I prepared a special surprise, the power of my mirror force trap!"

"Hold your fire!" Weevil yelled

"Too late Weevil, you already ordered your attack on my Dark Magician and Mirror Force will deflect it right back at you!"

The Dark Magician revealed itself and got covered by the Mirror Force trap card the sent the attack to all of Weevil's monsters

"My life points are decimated!"

Weevil- 555

Yugi- 1350

"Yes!"

"Way to go!" Yugi's friends cheered, 'That was pretty amazing' Ashleigh thought while cheering with the rest

'He obliterated my army of beautiful bugs, how dare he!' Weevil thought

"You're a liar and a cheat, Weevil, but it was your overconfidence that allowed me to get the best of you, your insects are decimated, your life points are low, and you yourself said before you have used up all your monsters" Yugi said

Weevil snickered "Actually I lied about that too" He said

"Huh?"

"I still have my most formidable creature waiting in the wings, and this uncounterable insect will sweep you down once and for all!"

* * *

**hope you liked it! More romance later**

**Thanx 4 readin!**

**Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	5. Great Moth and Ashleigh's first duel

**Chapter 5! also in rush**

**Disclaimer: I don't Yugioh**

* * *

"Great play Yug! Joey said

"He wiped out Weevil's entire army in one move" Tristan remarked

"Alright! You got him on the ropes!" Tea said

"Wow! I didn't know that was possible!" Lupita exclaimed

"Of course it is! You're the best Yugi!" Ashleigh yelled

Yugi looked at her and part of him felt strange again, he saw her smiling and couldn't help smiling back. 'What the heck is this? Do I like her? It doesn't make any sense, I feel like I'm not controlling my own body' Yugi thought

"Ah-Ha! Yeah right!"

"Mai" a bunch of boys said at the same time

"You losers don't seem to realize who your pal is up against, Weevil's regional champion; he's got moves your shrimp couldn't even dream of"

'Oh, that Mai she's always butting in with her big mouth, well I'm not gonna let her trash my friends' Tea thought angrily

"Nobody asked you! So why don't you just take a hike?" Tea yelled

"And miss the chance to watch a champion like Weevil, as he turns this around no way" Mai replied

"Yeah, I mean Weevil really came from behind to win the regional's" Joey said

"He's tough and sneaky" Tristan added

"Whose sides are you two goofballs on anyway?!" Tea yelled

"All I'm saying is for Yugi, this is his first official duel" Joey said

"And he's fighting a champ" Tristan added

'Mai! You trouble-maker you think you know so much, but Yugi will show you' Tea thought

"You know Mai, you should keep your words sweet in case you have to eat them" Ashleigh said smiling at her

"I'll say what I want, now wipe that fake smile off your face" Mai said rudely

"You may have flattened my army of bugs Yugi but you haven't won, I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve" Weevil said

"You've done a whole lot of buzzing throughout this duel Weevil, but I'm still here waiting for the sting" Yugi said in challenging tone

"Since you're new to this whole dueling tournament thing, I'll try to make this simple for you, I'm gonna wipe that goofy grin from your face, now lets see which lucky bug gets to take the first bite, oh but this little bug won't stand a chance against all your ferocious monsters, oh well, I'll play in defense mode" Weevil said bluffing

"That would've been a nice bluff but I still haven't forgotten about the trap card you played" Yugi said 'He didn't trap me then, and he's not going to trap me now, weevil's trap card will activate as soon as I call an attack and it'll destroy all the monsters I have on the field, but what if I get my monsters off the field first, and then destroy Weevil's trap? That's it!' Yugi thought

"I'll spring your trap Weevil! But first the monster recovery card, it allows me to call back all the creatures I have on the field. Monsters return to your cards! Now your trap has nothing to snare, and once my monsters are safely back in my deck the recovery card also lets me draw a new hand, now all I have to do is sacrifice one of my weaker monsters and you trap is sprung" He said while summoning Kuriboh. "Kuriboh, attack!"

Kuriboh- Attack: 300; Defense: 200

The trap card activated and Kuriboh was destroyed and Yugi's life points dropped

Weevil- 555

Yugi- 1050

"Trap cards only work if they catch you by surprise, next time don't give your plan away" Yugi said

Weevil started laughing maniacally "I didn't! I don't give a bees behind about that stupid trap"

"Huh!"

"I tricked you into recalling your monsters, so you couldn't attack this!"

Weevil summoned a larvae moth with 624 attack points

'It's just a simple little larvae moth, that tiny creature can't be much of a threat, what's weevil up to now?' Yugi thought

"Sure he's just a little slug now, but the cocoon of evolution will change all that" Weevil said

'What!'

"Isn't it beautiful?"

The cocoon started enveloping the larvae slowly

'Eww'

"Ew, that's just gross" Tea said

"Weevils bug is just sealing itself in a cocoon" Joey said

"That's so nasty" Lupita said

'I told those chumps Weevil would turn this duel around' Mai thought

"Behold my Cocoon of Evolution, within that cocoon sit's my tiny little larvae moth and over the next five turns he will undergo a startling transformation, from harmless caterpillar to a great moth!" Weevil announced

"Then I'll crack you cocoon before that happens" Yugi replied

"Easier said than done Yugi, for my cocoon of evolution also gets a field power bonus from the wilderness around us, increasing its defense points, it'll be so strong, you won't be able to scratch its surface! Just five more turns Yugi, in five turns my great moth will fully evolve and finish you off"

Cocoon of Evolution- Attack: 0; Defense: 2600

'If what weevil says is true, I better act fast, that thing is getting bigger and stronger with each passing second, I have to find a way to break open that cocoon now, I can't let that moth get to its fifth stage of evolution, do I have a card that's strong enough to stop it?'

"Gaia the Fierce Knight! Shatter that cocoon!" Yugi commanded

The monster went to attack but stopped and the attack failed

"The field power bonus makes that monster too strong!" Joey exclaimed

"That's one turn down, care to try again?" Weevil said cackling

'Weevils cocoon is going to be tough to crack and for each attack that fails, my life points go down' Yugi thought

Weevil- 555

Yugi- 750

"Oh no!" Tea said

"Hang tough Yugi, you'll pop that puff bag" Joey said and Mai started laughing

"Just what do you think you're laughing at?" Tea asked angrily

"All that stupid cheerleading you're doing, you make it sound like Yugi still has a chance" Mai said

"Of course he does!" Tea yelled

"Don't listen to her Tea" Joey said holding Tea back

"Any duelist that has gone up against Weevil's cocoon of evolution has been totally trashed" Mai said coolly

"All of them!" Joey and Tristan exclaimed at the same time

"But, Yugi's got us to help him beat it" Tea said

'Hm! He'll need a whole lot more than you losers' Mai thought

"Hey I have a question" Ashleigh said

"Huh?" Joey, Tristan and Tea said at the same time

"Just how many times are you people called loser in one day? I've hear a lot" Ashleigh said smiling, and the rest sighed.

"Hear it growing? The more time you waste the more powerful it becomes" Weevil said

'If I don't come up with something quick, I'm not just going to lose this duel, I'm going to lose my only chance to save my grandpa and there's no way I can let that happen!' Yugi thought

"Tick Tock, Tick Tock, just four more turns until my ultimate insect emerges, then you can stop worrying about how you're going to destroy it, and start worrying about how it's going to destroy you!"

'Maybe I should prepare a defense in case I really can't stop that thing' Yugi thought and he put down beaver warrior in face down defense

"Huh, you're wasting your turn; no defense will save your life points once my moth is out"

'I have to figure out a way to turn this duel around, Weevil's pretty confident that whatever's growing in that cocoon will be unbeatable but there's gotta be someway to pop that thing open, and wipe that smirk off his face but how' Yugi thought

"Hang in there Yugi" Tea yelled

"You gotta win this for your grandpa he's counting on you" Joey said

"I know he is" Yugi said

"Then you can't keep letting this little creep push you around, Yugi you gotta get fired up!"

Yugi widened his eyes as he just realized something

'Wait that's it, get fired up'! Yugi thought

"So do you guys sit around and work out these lame cheers or do they just come to you? I mean don't you realize that your pep talk nonsense only distracts Yugi from the game?" Mai said

"How would you know, I bet no one's even wanted to be your friend let alone care enough to cheer you on" Tea said

"Don't be so harsh, everyone's entitled to their own opinions Tea" Ashleigh said still smiling

"Friends haven't help Yugi any, he's losing" Mai retorted "Huh!"

Yugi put a thumb up and smiled at them, and smiled at Ashleigh for a little longer which made her happy.

"Yeah!" the group said at the same time

"Well Mai, by the look on Yugi's face I'd say that having friends did help him out, so there" Tea said then stuck out her tongue

'Brat, what possible idea could Yugi have gotten from these mental morons' Mai thought

'Tea looks funny, the way that Yugi smiled at me, it was the same as everyone else, but why did it make me skip a beat? Whatever it was, it made me kinda happy' Ashleigh thought and looked back

"Go Curse of Dragon! Take Flight!" Yugi shouted

Curse of Dragon- Attack: 2000; Defense: 1500

"And I'll combine it with this Magic Card, Attack with dragon flame!" Yugi continued

"What do you think you're doing? You know your little fire fly can't hurt my cocoon" Weevil said "What's so funny?"

"Whoever said I was aiming for your cocoon? I combined my burning land magic card with my curse of dragon to destroy the forest all around your cocoon"

"No forest! That means I lose my field power bonus!"

"Exactly your cocoon was too tough to attack directly, but without its field power bonus it's just a big target"

Cocoon of Evolution- Attack: 0; Defense: 2000

"Now, let's try this again, Gaia the fierce knight, attack!" Yugi yelled

"He did it!" Tea exclaimed

"Popped it open like a zit!" Joey shouted

Only a small hole appeared, "huh" Yugi said

"Is it still alive?" Tea asked

"I got a bad feeling we're about to find out" Joey answered

"See anything?" Tea asked

"It's still…It's still moving" Joey said

"You're surprised?" Mai asked

"A little" Lupita said

"By that she means a lot" Ashleigh said

"Huh!" Yugi exclaimed

"It must've evolved enough to survive" Joey said

"That's the thing about bugs, no matter how much you stomp them, they also come back" Ashleigh said

"I told you Weevil was good" Mai interrupted

"I'm impressed that you pierced my cocoon Yugi but still you were unable to stop the evolution of my ultimate insect! The Great Moth!"

The Great Moth- Attack: 2600; Defense: 2500

"But I thought, it took five turns" Yugi said

"So you stopped him one turn early, he still strong enough to beat you" Weevil replied

"Oh no" Tea said worried

'Ha! I noticed the little dweebs aren't cheering now; the Great Moth is an unbeatable creature, they can chatter from the side lines all they want, but it won't help Yugi one bit' Mai thought

'Weevil turned around this match once more but I'm not giving up' Yugi thought

"So Yugi, feeling out-classed yet or perhaps you're enjoying your first major-league dueling loss" Weevil said snickering

"You may have gotten your prize monster on the field Weevil but I'll find a way to squash that oversized bug" Yugi replied

"You'll pay for that remark with your life points!"

"Duel!"

"Great Moth take flight!"

"So be it! We'll settle this in the skies!"

'Yugi's dragon is no match for my great moth and none of his land monsters have the ability to attack me in the air, but which puny creature shall I obliterate first?'

"I think it's high time that I pay back your knight for demolishing my cocoon" Weevil said

'My knight, he's the heart of my attack force there's no way I can afford to lost him'

"This is it Yugi, my Great Moth will crush your defenses, slay your knight, and blast your dragon from the sky!"

"Not if I can help it Weevil" Yugi said as he threw down polymerization

"But that's just it; you can't help it, now Great Moth attack!"

"No! My beaver warrior, my defense"

"It's hopeless; nothing can stand against the ale force winds of my moth hurricane your knight will be totally blown away! That'll teach him to mess with my cocoon"

"Don't count on it. Weevil you were so busy fawning over you moth, you didn't notice I played a polymerization card"

"But…I thought"

"If I have two compatible monsters on the field I can fuse them into one ultimate creature"

"I'm not some beginner! I know what fusion does!"

"Then you must know it increases my attack points, my fused dragon-knight combo is now strong enough to go head to head with your moth"

Great Moth- Attack: 2600; Defense: 2300

Dragon- Knight- Attack: 2600; Defense: 2100

"I wouldn't be so sure about that! Look again!"

"What...No" Yugi said. "My knight He's loosing points and fast but how and why?"

"It's poison Yugi, poison particles from my great moth every time it uses its hurricane attack it releases tons of these particles, and your precious dragon-knight combo is poisoned by the deadly toxins"

'My knight is losing points every second, but how do I protect him against the very air itself?'

"Looks to me like my poison particles are taking their toll Yugi"

'Oh no, my knight's in really serious trouble, and there's nothing here in my hand that can help him, but I know my grandpa's deck won't let me down'

"Yes! Ready to be rained down Weevil? Makiyou the Magical Mist" Yugi said

"No my poison! You're washing it all away!" Weevil yelled

"That's right; Magical Mist washes the field clean"

"No fair, I was about to win and you save your self with a little drizzle?"

'It's true I saved my knight but that's not all I did' Yugi thought

"Alright then, you may have stopped my poison attack but I promise you've only won a brief reprieve because my next move is one you won't be able to figure your way out of, brace yourself for my ultimate insect's ultimate attack! Great Moth, Tornado of Doom!"

Great Moth attacked and hit the dragon-knight directly

"A direct hit!" Weevil exclaimed and started cackling "Your little rainstorm didn't save you from that one now did it? Your knight is toast, and you're almost our of life points

Weevil- 555

Yugi- 50

"Yugi, keep fighting you can come back from this!" Joey yelled

"You're all delusional" Mai commented

"No, Joey's right Yugi never gives up, and we never give up on him" Tea said

"Your nuts, Weevil's totally annihilated Yugi's strongest monster combo, he down to 50 measly life points, he can't win, so do me a favor and stop yapping" Mai sad

"I won't stop yapping you self-fish pompous, bleach blonde, know-it-all windbag! Do us a favor and get lost, right Joey?" Tea said extremely pissed off

"You said, just ignore her Tea, Yugi's in trouble" Joey replied

"I know what can we do?" Tea asked

"I don't know, but It'd be great if we could turn Mai in for life points" Joey replied

"I wish" Tea agreed

"What does pompous mean?" Lupita asked Ashleigh quietly

"I have no idea" Ashleigh replied

"I told you all along Yugi never had a chance in winning this thing, He waste too much of his time listening to you losers, Weevil keeps his mind on the game" Mai said

"Then why didn't he see this coming?" Tristan remarked

"See what coming?" they all asked at the same time

"Whatever it is Yugi's grinning about" Tristan replied

"You're right, he's got a big smile" Joey added

"He's not smiling I think he's laughing" Tea said

"No way" Mai remarked

"Remember what I said about keeping your words sweet" Ashleigh said smiling at Mai

"Hey, Hey, What are you so happy about? Stop that snickering!" Weevil shouted

"Weevil, I know it will be very difficult for you to accept losing a duel, especially after spending so much time finding inventive ways to cheat, but if you thought bending the rules would help you win this match… you're wong" Yugi replied

"No! This is a trick"

"You played dishonestly so you expect the same of your opponents, but I duel with honor Weevil, and that makes all the difference"

"You've got nothing!"

"Here's what I've got, the mighty, Summon Skull!"

"Whoa, what's that?" Mai asked shocked

"That's is Weevil, your insect won't with stand my next attack" Yugi said

Summon Skull- Attack: 2500; Defense: 1200

'Hah! Yugi must be losing it, his summon skull is strong, but my great moth is stronger still, if he's foolish enough to attack, my monster will most certainly squish his monster and wipe out the rest of his life points as well' Weevil thought

"There's something you over looked Weevil, my magical mist is still dampening this entire field"

"He's right! Everything's wet, My great Moth is totally soaked!"

"And my summon Skull attacks with electricity, making your water logged bug, a giant lightning rod, I hope you're in for some fire-works Weevil because all this water boost my monsters electrical attack by 1000 points" Yugi said

Summon Skull- Attack: 3500

"Summon Skull! Lighting Strike!"

Lightning came out of the clouding and struck the great moth and Weevil's life-points dropped down to zero

"It's over I've won" Yugi said calmly

"No, impossible, my moth's unbeatable" Weevil exclaimed and passed out

"Alright Yugi!" Joey yelled

"Way to go!" Tristan added

"Yeah!" they shouted together

"You won, I knew you would" Tea said

"Impressive, I didn't think Yugi could ever beat Weevil" Mai commented looking kinda angry

"So how those words treating you?" Ashleigh asked never taking off her grin

"Hm!" Mai huffed

"But I'm the regional champion! The Regional champion!" Weevil said on the ground

"You call yourself a champion, but you only won your duels through lying and cheating, true champions they play with honor, they play fair" Yugi said and looked slightly at Ashleigh 'I think part of me feels something about her, a part I don't know' Yugi thought

"Don't waste your breath on this sneaky slug, he's a dueling disgrace, and I here by relieve him of his dueling gauntlet" Joey said and took his duel glove

"There three star chips, that's an improvement, but I still need to win seven more" Yugi said

'Ten start chips is what I need to gain entry to that castle, where they're holding my grandfather, and duel Pegasus once and for all' Yugi thought

Yugi changed back and they walked to the coast and looked around. 'Yugi's back to normal' Ashleigh thought.

"I'm taking on the next duelist we see" Joey said

They saw a boy walking alone along the shore and Ashleigh and Lupita recognized him as the boy she met on the plane

"Well then, there's my next duel" Joey said and started walking forward until Ashleigh stopped him, "No, he's mine" Ashleigh said and walked over while Joey looked at her dumbfounded.

"Hey you" Ashleigh called out "What's your name?"

"Luis" the boy replied

"Let's duel, right here, right now" Ashleigh said forwardly

"But you don't have a duel glove or star chips" the boy replied

"Then how bout a duel to fix that, if I win I get your glove and chips" Ashleigh proposed

"How about if I win?" Luis asked

"If you win, I give you deck, and anything else you want, if you catch my drift" and Ashleigh winked which made him immediately blush

"Alright" Luis agreed

"Then let's start and make it quick" Ashleigh said

A giant duel arena came out in the sand and both players took their place.

"Your move" Ashleigh said

He drew six cards and looked over them

"I summon Battle ox in attack mode! And I put this card face down" he declared

Battle ox- Attack: 1700; Def: 1000

Ashleigh looked over her hand and drew one more

"Hm, I summon Aussa the Earth Charmer in attack mode!"

Aussa the Earth Charmer- Atk: 500; Def: 1500

"Since the arena we're in is part land, and part sea, my Aussa gains a field power boost, boosting her attack points up to 1100, and thanks to her special ability I can take your Battle Ox to play for me! Then I put this card face down and end my turn"

'Shoot!' Luis thought

"Whoa, I can't believe Ashleigh did all that in her first move!" Joey exclaimed

"I summon Neo The Magic Swordsman in attack mode"

Neo the Magic Swordsman- Atk: 1700; Def: 1000

'If I attack her monster, I might activate a trap, but what else is left' He thought, "Neo, Attack her Earth Charmer!"

"I activate the trap Raigeki Break! As long as I discard 1 card from my hand I can destroy you 1 card on the field" Ashleigh yelled, she sent one of her cards to the graveyard and destroyed Neo the Magic Swordsman

"I put this card in defense mode and end my turn" Luis said

Luis-2000

Ashleigh-2000

"I sacrifice both of my monsters and summon Familiar-Possessed Aussa! In attack mode!" Ashleigh exclaimed "and I attack your face-down card!"

Familiar-Possessed Aussa- Atk: 1850; Def: 1500

Aussa attacked and it Rogue Doll was destroyed and Luis' life points went down

"What? How?" he exclaimed

"That's to my Aussa's special ability if your monsters defense points are lower than my monsters attack points then the difference gets subtracted from your life points" Ashleigh explained

Luis- 1150

Ashleigh- 2000

"That was awesome!" Joey exclaimed

"Yeah, you're doing great!" Yugi cheered, and the same strange feeling came back, 'What could it be?'

'I gotta get rid of that Aussa' He thought. "I activate my trap card Trap Hole, if your monster has 1000 attack points or higher, then that monster gets destroyed"

"My Aussa!"

"Now I summon Uraby in attack mode and attack your life points directly!" Luis called out

Uraby- Atk: 1500

"Shoot!" Ashleigh exclaimed

Luis- 1150

Ashleigh- 500

"Uh-oh, Ashleigh's in trouble" Joey said

"Come on, Ashleigh, you can win!" Tea cheered

'I have to draw something that'll help me' Ashleigh said

"Believe in your deck, Ashleigh!" Yugi shouted

Ashleigh grinned at her next card "Duel's not over, I put this card in face-down position, and one card face down and end my turn"

"Fine, Uraby attack her face down monster!"

"None of us are affected because my monsters defense points equal your monsters attack points"

"Err..."

"Now reveal yourself! Dharc the Dark Charmer!"

Dharc the Dark Charmer- Atk: 500; Def: 1500

"Then I play my Mysterious Puppeteer, and I attack your dark charmer"

Mysterious Puppeteer- Atk: 1000; Def: 1500

"I activate Trap, Waboku which makes all battle damage equal to 0" Ashleigh said

"Then it's your move, but for every monster summoned I gain an additional 500 life points"

"I summon Soren in Attack mode and attack your puppeteer"

Soren- Atk: 1950; Def: 700

Soren destroyed the Mysterious Puppeteer

Luis- 500

Ashleigh- 500

"I put this card in face down defense and end my turn" Luis said

"Okay, I'll bite, I summon, Dark Angelic Swordmistress I attack mode"

Dark Angelic Swordmistress- Atk: 2600; Def: 1800

"I attack your face down card!" Ashleigh yelled

"It was Man-eater bug, so you're card get's destroyed as well"

"Not exactly if my mistress destroys a monster it's effect for this turn if negated"

"Hm!"

"Your move"

"I put this card in face down defense and end it there and put this card face down"

Ashleigh drew a card and smiled

"I summon Eria the Water Charmer in attack, and since this is part sea, she gains a field power boost"

Eria the Water Charmer- Atk: 1000; Def: 1500

"Eria attack his face- down card!"

"I activate Castle walls that increases my monsters defense points by 500, so now my monster is safe, and because of his special ability he gains an additional 1000 attack points for every monster you control, So now my Demon Warrior has 4000 attack points"

Demon Warrior- Atk: 4000; Def: 500

"Now, attack her water charmer!"

"I activate the trap card Nutrient Z, which increases my life points by 4000 if the damage I'm about to receive is over 2000, and it stops your attack on my mistress as long as I take the amount of damage that was supposed to be inflicted"

Luis- 500

Ashleigh- 1000

Ashleigh drew her next card and smiled

"Looks like this duel's over" she said, "I tribute my three monsters, in order to summon, The Wicked Dreadroot, who special effect is to cut all the monsters attack points in half"

The wicked dreadroot- Atk: 4000; Def: 4000

"No way that's a super rare card!" Luis exclaimed

"Ashleigh got this in the bag!" Joey shouted

"Go Ashleigh!" Lupita yelled

"I attack your Demon Warrior and destroy the rest of your life points" Ashleigh shouted proudly

Luis- 0

Ashleigh- 1000

They got down and shook hands and Luis honorably gave her his glove and star chips

"You're a good loser" Ashleigh said

"Thanks…I guess" Luis replied

"Good luck with everything, sorry I beat you"

"It's nothing you deserved it, hope you have fun"

"Thanks Luis"

"Bye"

"Bye!" they all shouted

"That was great Ashleigh, now you're competing in the tournament too" Yugi said

"Yeah, all three of us are going to kick some butt!" Joey said

"Especially Ashleigh!" Lupita said proudly

'This is fun, but every time I look at Yugi now, I think about the other Yugi, huh, I should just be happy I won' Ashleigh thought

* * *

**Some of the cards in Ashleigh's deck were created by other people but are not part of the original card game**

**i hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thanx 4 readin!**

**Plz Review**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	6. Joey's First Duel

**Chapter 6! I hoped you like it! i added some more romance but not much, and now if you want, you can go to my profile and see what Ashleigh and Lupita look like! but it's your choice, only if you really want to...don't do it XD**

**Yay, now begin with the rest!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuigoh**

* * *

"Okay bring 'em on! I'm taking on the next player we see!" Joey looked over Ashleigh who was playing with her star chips. She looked up and smiled "Whatever you say Joey, you the man" Ashleigh said in mocking voice

"I let you have my last duel so show some appreciation" Joey said

"I do appreciate you Joey" Ashleigh replied

"Then why does it feel like you're patronizing me?" Joey asked with his arms crossed

"I'm not patronizing you Joey, you're really great" Ashleigh said still smiling

"I'll show you, this time I'm dueling no exceptions" Joey said and ran forward

"You know, I'm not so sure Joey's up to this" Tea said

"Yeah, there are tournament level players here, but don't you think he's smart enough to realize?" Tristan added

"No" Lupita said

"Here I stand, the next duel monsters champion!" Joey yelled with confidence

They all sighed at him "He needs a reality check" Tea said

"Guess he's about as smart as he looks" Tristan said

"His confidence looks funny" Lupita said laughing

"This glove is not my color" Ashleigh said completely off topic

"I better be the champion" Joey said quietly 'for Serenity's sake, she's always counted on me, even when we where kids, I'm your big brother Serenity, I'm going to take care of you, I'm going to win this tournament and the prize money, I'm going to make sure you don't lose your eyesight, and show you that beautiful ocean one more time, I promise' he thought looking out into the ocean

"Look there" Tea said hearing a commotion

"Two monster stadiums look at em there all over" Tristan said

"You said it, lots of dueling going on" Yugi added

"Right I'm going in" Joey said

"You sure you wanna do this if you lose you give up your only star chip" Tristan said

"That's right" Tea added

"I can do a lot more duels here too, come on Joey, let's go!" Ashleigh said pushing him forward

"Don't panic, you can do this Joey, you do know that don't you?" Yugi said

"I hope you're right Yugi, this'll be my first official duel and I can't afford to get knocked out at the start" Joey said

"True but not everyone here is a pro, I'm sure you can find some one on your level" Yugi said

"Yeah, I managed to" Ashleigh added while still pushing on his back

"You mind stop pushing me!" Joey said

"Hurry up then" Ashleigh said then smiled and jumped back to Lupita's side

"Eh, I guess I should think about what kind of field my cards are best suited for, they're mostly monsters and fighter types, I guess this makes this makes this middle region my kind of turf" Joey said

"That's right Joey, see? You know what you're doing" Yugi said

"And the oceans right next to it too, so we can both duel at the same time and save some time" Ashleigh added

"That's right Ashleigh you're monsters are mostly water-type" Yugi said, 'These feelings aren't going away now, but what started them' He thought

"Give it up crybaby you lost! Now give me your star chips" They heard a familiar voice say

"A voice that annoying can only belong to Mai" Tea said

"Well, look who's here" Mai said

"It's us remember, Joey…Yugi…Tea…Me…Ashleigh, you know, from Weevils duel" Lupita said

"Lupita it's a figure of speech" Ashleigh said and flicked Lupita's head

"Wow's Mai's already won two more star chips" Joey said

Ashleigh looked at Mai and frowned and put her head down, Yugi noticed and turned to her

"Ashleigh, what's wrong?" Yugi asked, and the rest turned to her as well

"What's bringing you down?" Tristan asked

Lupita looked at Mai too and figured out what was wrong

"You're still prettier though" Lupita said

"Why? What's wrong?" Yugi asked with a little more concern now

"Why can't my boobs be that big?" Ashleigh sulked

They sweat-dropped 'That's all?!' They thought

"Stop thinking about the size of your…girls…and start thinking about the tournament" Joey exclaimed

"How would you know? You're not a girl" Ashleigh said as she continued sulking

"They're fine" Yugi said very nervously

"I don't deserve to be a girl" Ashleigh said and had emo clouds over her head

"They're not small, everyone else's too big" Lupita consoled

"Yeah, alright I'll bite" Ashleigh said standing up and smiling again

"Hey Yugi, are your duels going well?" Mai said smiling

"And I have the fake smile?" Ashleigh questioned with a smirk, Mai glared at her and Ashleigh glared back

"I'm making progress" Yugi said breaking up the silent battle

"So you have three star chips do you? I might be up for a duel myself" Mai said grabbing his hand which Tea immediately reacted too

"Are you jealous?" Lupita asked Tea quietly but Tea only glared at her. "She didn't give me an answer" Lupita said back at Ashleigh, "Maybe cause she doesn't want you to know" Ashleigh replied

"Take her, knock her out of the contest and off the island" Tea whispered in Yugi's ear seemingly pissed off

'Tea likes Yugi, it's so obvious' Ashleigh thought and smiled at the scene

"Hm…You know, I'm definitely in the mood for a duel right now, so get ready because I choose to challenge you Joey" Mai said and pointed at Joey

"Huh!? You challenge me?!" Joey exclaimed

"Do you have the guts to accept? Get it? I wanna play you kid" Mai replied

"Guess you heard about my skill" Joey said looking kinda nervous

"Don't flatter yourself, I overheard you and Yugi talking on the boat and I know he gave you the only star chip that you have, my motto is take out the weakest players first and considering that you wouldn't even be here if Yugi hadn't given you one of his chips you've got to be the weakest duelist on the island" Mai said condescendingly

"Hey, do you have to be so… insulting?" Joey said

"This time she was being truthful" Tea interrupted

"That was mean Tea, Joey's not that much of a loser" Ashleigh said smiling

"Huh!?" Joey exclaimed

"Mai's ruthless don't duel her first" Tea said sounding serious

"Don't you get it? If you lose this contest you're out for good" Tristan said

"But if you do lose I can give Luis back his glove and take yours" Ashleigh added

"Yeah right!" Joey said

"Yugi you have to stand up for Joey, you have to fight her in his place" Tea said to Yugi

"This is his decision to make, show Mai what you're made of" Yugi said to Joey

"Right, she thinks I'm a pushover but she'll see" Joey said

"Yugi!" Tea exclaimed

"Would it kill you to put some faith in Joey instead of always Yugi?" Ashleigh said to Tea

"You can't be serious, Joey" Tristan added

"I've never been more serious, see? This is my chance to prove myself, to show everybody, don't forget gramps trained me! I'm mean sure gramps didn't get a chance to finish my training and granted I wish I had a chance to practice more before getting thrown into a tournament this huge with so many heavy hitters, but honest I think I can take her" Joey said

"Man, you better be right, for your sister's sake" Tristan said

"Yay Joey!" Lupita said sidetracked

"Yeah, you better not screw this up Joey" Tea said

"I accept, let's duel" Joey said facing Mai

"Get ready to lose" Mai replied

"How can you get ready for that? Duh!" Lupita said and Ashleigh shook her head

Both of the duelists got to their positions in the arena and began ready to duel

"Go get her Joey!" Tea yelled

"Kick her butt!" Tristan added

"Yeah!" Joey replied pumped up

"He'll do fine" Yugi said to himself

Yugi looked around and noticed something missing "Where's Ashleigh?" Yugi asked and looked at Lupita, who just shrugged her shoulder

"Do you ever keep track of her?" Tristan asked

"No, she usually comes back after a moment" Lupita said and looked back at the duel, "Yay Joey!" she yelled out again

"Since you have one measly star chip, I'll bet one of mine against you" Mai said

'At least this region'll give me a field advantage' Joey thought "Huh? Oh no! what are all those mountains doing on my field!"

"The field we'll battle on is forty percent forest, forty percent mountain and the last 20 percent is meadow so deal with it or surrender" Mai explained

"Calm down Joey, you'll be okay! Your monsters will still get a field power bonus on the meadow part of the field" Yugi yelled out to him

"Oh, yeah, listen Mai, not for nothing but I gotta ask you one question before we duel" Joey said

"Hm, what?" Mai said

"Why did you decide to take part in this tournament? Tell me Mai, why is it you duel?"

"Why is it I duel? For all the comfort that I crave, designer clothing, and purses, anything to avoid real work, hot cars, and super charged, meant for living large!" Mai said excited

"So that's why you want the prize money? How selfish"

"How dare you and try and judge me, who do you think you are? You pathetic little snot!"

"Hey, you're only dueling for things, but for your information some of us fight for the people we love"

"You'll show her Joey, show her what it's like to duel from the heart" Yugi said

"So to start the game off, Masaki the Legendary swordsman" Joey called "The field power bonus will bring his power up over 300 points"

Masaki the Legendary Swordsman-Atk: 1430; Def: 1430

"Hey, I made my first move" Joey celebrated

Mai started meditating and had all her cards face down so she couldn't see them

"What do ya think you're doing?" Joey asked

"Dividing my card, I have to mystically choose which one of them is the best" Mai explained

"Huh! What are you a psychic?"

"And the best card would be…The Harpies Lady! And her strength is boosted by the mountains field power bonus"

Harpies Lady- Atk: 1690; Def: 1820

"I'll still take it on, attack!"

"Joey wait! Land monsters are at a disadvantage to flying monsters, monsters than can fly have a magical resistance against monsters that can only walk on the earth" Yugi explained to Joey

"So Joey blew it already?" Tea asked worried

"No but he attacked to soon before he thought about what her monster was capable of" Yugi replied

"My samurai's sushi!" Joey exclaimed

Mai- 2000

Joey- 1410

"Oh cards speak to me!" Mai meditated "And I'll choose again…without looking"

"How she doing that?"

"He's losing it" Tea said

"Guess that mop head wasn't ready for this duel" Tristan added

"Cheerleading kinda died there didn't it?" Lupita commented and saw Ashleigh come back with three star chips, "How do you duel so fast?" Lupita asked

"I leave the other guy to strategize, I just counter" Ashleigh explained

"Must be working"

"What's happened?" Ashleigh asked

"Joeys off in a pretty bad start, but there's still hope" Yugi explained

"Hey Joey think about what you're doing before you move again" Yugi added

'How can she read the cards when they're lying face down?' Joey thought

'Heh, my little card trick is making this kid forget everything he ever new about duel monsters, all I have to do is keep pushing his buttons' Mai thought

'What do I do? Maybe this one' Joey thought, "Tiger Ax! My field power bonus should raise it's attack power, so it can take on the harpies lady head to head" Joey said

Tiger Ax- Atk: 1690; Def: 1430

"You're not thinking, it's still resistant to Magic" Yugi shouted

"Right, Tiger Ax is another handicap earth monster" Mai said as her Harpies attacked Tiger Ax and destroyed him

Mai- 2000

Joey- 1020

"It'll take more than your land based wimps to beat my Harpies Lady, now I'll play this lovely card without even looking at it, I'll give you a hint, it's a equipment magic card, that well help me defeat your next card in one turn" Mai provoked

"Again with all that Psychic stuff" Joey said 'Can she see my cards too, since I can't see what she's playing I got to get defensive' Joey thought

"Running scared huh? Well let me show you my surprise, Cyber Shield to juice up my Harpies Lady!"

The shield attached to Harpies Lady and her attack points went up to 2190 and destroyed Joeys face down card.

"No, How's she doing that?!"

"Ha, this is so much fun, in case you were wondering the next card you were thinking of won't work either"

"Mai has ESP that has to be it, I'm gonna lose this duel match and the chance to save my sister!"

"This game is mine! You can't win against me"

"She's right, she's too much for me"

"Joey, settle down, remember what my grandpa taught you about how to play duel monsters" Yugi exclaimed

"Don't let her rattle you! She's just trying to psych you out" Tea yelled

"Stay out of this! Your brainless cheerleading isn't going to help him against the superior power of my Harpie Ladies, don't you guys get it yet? Friendship doesn't win duels, never will, hasn't helped him, he's defeated and he knows it" Mai shot back

"Not true!" Tea replied

"No? I beg to differ, there can be only one champion, on this island on this game, someone can be your best friend today and your worst enemy tomorrow, once the competition forces you to face your friend in a duel, where's your friendship then? That's why the only person a duelist can trust is himself, I hope that your defeat today teaches you that lesson kid"

"He's losing it!" Tristan shouted

"He needs help! Yugi help him!" Tea yelled

Yugi transformed again into his alter ego thing and all the usual changes occurred

'It's him again!' Ashleigh thought

"Don't listen to her Joey, we're here to help you, just like you're always there for us" Yugi said

"Huh!" Mai exclaimed

"What?" Joey added

"Trust me on this, she's just trying to divide and conquer a strategy that's been used for centuries, believe me, I know" Yugi said and the top of his head started to glow faintly in the shape of an eye

'That eye! I think I've seen it before, oh yeah it was on the puzzle, well I feel stupid, wait, the way he said that… it was strange' Ashleigh thought as she looked at him, he looked back and stared right at her eyes, she felt embarrassed and quickly looked away 'Talk about in dept' She thought

"When you get that look in your eye, I believe everything you say" Joey said

"Do you really think Yugi wants you to be the grand prize winner! He's a duelist too you know so eventually you'll have to take him on" Mai said

"She's right, we will have to duel" Joey said 'We are a team, but I also have to win the contest for serenity' Joey thought "What do I do? Maybe Yugi's right about this thing, I have to stop listening to Mai's Nonsense and start using my head, I just gotta concentrate on how to win the game" Joey said

'There's gotta be a way to beat Mai, If she's not psychic then there must be something else she's doing' Joey thought as he concentrated, he smelled something 'What's that strange smell, I never noticed that smell when my eyes were open, I smelling a bunch of different perfumes, coming from…her cards, huh, that's it!'

"I see through your card trick! You sprayed all your cards with different perfumes and by smelling each different scent you can tell which cards are which even if there face down. So you don't have to look in order to play your cards that way you can psych the other player out" Joey explained

"How can an amateur punk like you see through my aroma strategy? It's just impossible"

"I gotta admit Mai you really had me buying into the whole psychic power shtick; I was too freaked out to think things through because of that, but you're not a psychic at all! You're just a big fake!"

"Alright Joey!" Yugi said

"Go get her Joey" Tea called

"You da man!" Tristan yelled

"Yay Joey!" Lupita said…again

"You're doing awesome!" Ashleigh yelled

'Even her voice is beautiful…Wait! What am I thinking?' Yugi said and snapped himself out of it

"Yugi! You were right!" Joey said

"Just because you saw through my little psychic act, doesn't' mean you're going to beat me in a duel" Mai exclaimed

"I think you're wrong, before you were winning by confusing me and trying to pit me against my friends, but now my mind is clear, and I know who to trust, all you got left are your cheap tricks and I won't fall for em anymore, I'm gonna blast your Harpies out of the sky with this" Joey said and showed his baby dragon

"Good Card Joey" Yugi remarked

'I like his voice, it's deep, but soothing' Ashleigh thought as she looked at the other Yugi from the corner of her eye

"I summon Baby Dragon" Joey said

Baby Dragon- Atk: 1200; Def: 700

"Ha! That wimpy card is your grand play, I only wish it was worth some more so when I devastate you, it would do more damage to your life points, my card will be elegant egotist, it's magic will make duplicates of my harpies ladies, harpies lady 1, 2 and 3" Mai retorted

"Oh no! it's three times the trouble" Joey exclaimed

"Now what? He was struggling when there's was only one" Tea said

"Don't give in Joey! You still got all kinds of moves left" Tristan cheered

"What moves would that be?" Tea said

"I don't know, ask an expert, ask Yugi" Tristan said and looked at Yugi

"It's Joey's duel he has to figure it out" Yugi replied

Ashleigh walked up and stood next to Yugi and compared their height silently, 'Seriously how does no one notice he's taller?' She thought, and noticed her heartbeat started quicken, she moved back next to Lupita and blushed.

"I don't have any cards strong enough to beat three harpie ladies" Joey said

"Ha! I'm going to keep using the magic of elegant egotists to double my harpies again and again, but while my harpies multiply I cant attack you, so it's your move" Mai said

"An army of harpies, how the heck do I fight an army?" Joey said frustrated

"Don't give up Joey! Think hard about her strategy she's been using one monster and strengthening that one monster card with a lot of magic, but there is a serious flaw in dueling strategy, Joey" Yugi said

"Using magic on one card, that's true, she's just been using the Harpies Lady every turn, but if she has mostly magic cards, maybe the harpie ladies are her only monster cards, I bet if I can beat her harpies she won't have any monsters left to play" Joey said

"That's right Joey, now think, what card in your deck will help you win?" Yugi said

"Which of my cards, you tell me" Joey replied 'Wait, maybe you did' Joey thought, "The time wizard, the must've been the kind of tight spot Yugi was talking about, now if I could just remember what gramps taught me about the way to use a magic card, it's my only chance but do I have them in my hand?"

"If I had known how long it was going take you to make a move, I would've brought a magazine" Mai said

"Uh-oh, the time wizards not in my hand, I'll have to draw for it" Joey said as his heart beat quickened when he was about to draw a card

'Trust in your cards Joey, trust in yourself!' Yugi thought

"All or nothing! Alright! It's the time wizard!" Joey said happily as he threw down the card

"What good is that thing?" Mai said

"Don't you know, the time wizard can make the time go faster, causing my baby dragon to grow into 1000 dragon" Joey explained

"Right Joey and that's not the only affect your time wizard will have" Yugi added

"Baby dragon transform into thousand dragon!"

Thousand Dragon- Atk: 2400; Def: 2000

"So now you have a bigger dragon, big deal, my harpies still have greater attack power! Attack it my three harpie sisters! What happened to my Harpie ladies?" she said when she saw her harpies turned old and attack power turned back to 1300

"I warned you, I millennium has passed in the playing field and your harpies have become old and decrepit, face it Mai it's over for you and your ladies" Yugi said

"I believed and the cards came through for me! Awesome! Go 1000 dragon! Attack" Joey called out

Thousand dragon attacked and destroyed all three harpies at once dropping Mai's life points to 0

"He did it! Joey won!"

"I knew you could do it!" Tristan yelled

"Yay Joey!" Lupita said

"Say that one more time and I'll slap you" Ashleigh said

"Go Joey!" Lupita changed

"Thanks guys!" Joey said and Yugi gave him a thumbs up

"How could I ever lose to such an amateur?" Mai said

"Hey Mai I tried to tell you, there's more to duel monsters than just kicking the other guys butt, if you're ever gonna be a real champion you gotta learn to care about some one other than yourself, isn't that right? Yugi?" Joey said

"Mm-hm" He replied and looked at Ashleigh while she was discussing with Lupita on how to cheer, 'I'm in love with her, I know now, but only a part of me feels that way… the very same part I feel when I'm dueling' Yugi thought and turned back to his usual self and looked at Joey, 'I'm proud of you Joey, all your hard work and training paid off, you went from a guy with nothing but eagerness and attitude to a guy that battles with his head and his heart' Yugi thought, and looked back at Ashleigh who smiled at him 'and now something else is part of my heart or part of my other self's heart'

* * *

**Yay Joey! He's so super special awesome! (get it? watch Yugioh abriged...right now)**

**That's it, not much romance and there probably won't be for a while**

**That's it! until my next update!**

**Thanx 4 readin!**

**Plz Review**


	7. Attack from the deep! A Compliment!

**Chapter 7! for some reason this one really took the energy out of me...No flames!**

**in this chapter you get to see some of My OC's (Ashleigh) past or part background, so i hope you enjoy that**

**So thank you and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Yugioh**

* * *

"Woo wee! Two stars! This is so awesome, I can't believe it happened! Am I cool or what?" Joey said still gloating on his victory

"Is there a time limit on how long he gets to crow?" Tea said

"No?" Lupita said kind of lost

"Cut him some slack Tea. Did you ever think Joey would actually beat Mai in a duel? I mean Joey, who would've thought?" Tristan said

"I knew he'd do it, I'm really proud of you Joey" Yugi said

"Yeah!" Joey said smiling but frowned when his stomach grumbled "All that dueling made me hungry, did any of you guys remember to bring any food with ya?" Joey asked

"Sorry Joe" They all replied at the same time

"I can't even afford it" Ashleigh said

"Then how do you eat?" Joey asked hoping that oughta give him an answer

"Steal" Ashleigh replied indifferently

"What were we thinking coming here with no food? How we ever gonna to get to the rest of the competition without anything to eat?" Joey said exasperated

"That's a good question Joey, this dueling really takes it out of you, and I haven't seen any burger stands, or restaurants since we got here" Yugi said

"Well we better do something fast! I gotta have my five basic food groups or else, it's metabolic meltdown!" Tea exclaimed

"You're joking right?" Ashleigh said while Lupita nodded

"No!" Tea shot back

"I didn't know you were that insecure about your weight" Ashleigh said

"There's more to Metabolism than weight control, and I'm not the one who gets depressed because of small boobs" Tea said and saw Ashleigh kneel down away from the rest and cover her face with emo clouds over her head.

"How would you know?" Ashleigh said darkly

"Guh!" all the boys said at the same time unsure of how to console

"Hey chill out you guys, I got it covered" Tristan said

"Yeah?" the group said except Ashleigh and Lupita who was trying to cheer her up

"You know how to cheer Ashleigh up?" Lupita asked while consoling Ashleigh who was still in emo mode

"No, but check it out the great outdoors survival guide" Tristan said and the group groaned with disappointment

"Can we eat it?" Joey said

"Better than that, it list all the plants, roots, berries, and grasses we can eat" Tristan said

"Ew!" the rest exclaimed

Yugi walked over to Ashleigh and shook her a bit but she didn't budge, he sighed and knelt down and let something take control of his words

"Ashleigh, you don't have any flaws, as far as I can see you're perfect, your name makes all the others seem like woe, and your beauty makes everyone one else look like a crow, the only thing close to a flaw is that you don't smile as much as you should" Yugi said and Ashleigh stared at him

"Whoa…that was weird, nobody's ever talked to me like that" Ashleigh said and smiled again, mainly because she couldn't believe what Yugi had said

Yugi realized what he did say and blushed intensely and stood up and tried to regain whatever of normality was left. 'I can't believe I said that, that's not what I was thinking to say, it just came out' Yugi thought trying to justify himself

"Do I like a squirrel you big doofus!" Joey yelled to Tristan snapping everything back to normal, which was much appreciated, "I don't need your dumb book anyhow, I smell something cooking that-a-way" Joey said and pointed to a direction "See ya!" he shouted chasing after the smell

"He's hallucinating" Tea said

"Don't be so sure, it wasn't his brain that beat Mai, it was his nose" Tristan said

They followed him and came to a small campfire; Yugi looked at Ashleigh who seemed to be normal and blushed. 'She must think I'm a total loser, I don't think I can live that down' Yugi thought and turned again

"Aw man, I just love barbecued fish" Joey said

"Sounds good" Yugi remarked

"Oh yeah, I bet it taste even better" Joey said and ran towards the food

"What makes you think those fish are yours to eat" Tea said

"Hey, trust me, we eat first and ask questions later, you'll stomachs'll thank me" Joey replied

"Joey! Oh, he'd say anything to fill his belly" Tea said

"Some people have absolutely no self control…Joey save some for me!" Tristan said and he ran after Joey and Tea sighed

"Aw man, this looks awesome" Joey said holding the fish, and Tristan burned himself

A man climbed up the edge, he had pointy hair, and was drenched in water

"Ready, set, eating frenzy!" Joey and Tristan called out together and Yugi and Tea joined them in their seat, while Ashleigh sat next to Yugi on the ground and Lupita next to her.

"Enjoy yourselves, you thieves, this is your last meals" Mako said

"Huh?" they replied and looked up

"How dare you eat my fish, you thieving poacher, has no one taught you manners?" Mako continued as a wave washed over him

"Uh…so can we eat now?" Joey asked

"Alright, let's try that one more time" Mako said

"I knew this was a bad idea" Tea said

"Nobody like know-it-alls" Lupita said

"How dare you steal my fish you bottom-feeding thieves" Mako said

"First bug puns, now ocean puns, this is confusing" Ashleigh said and scratched her temple

"Hey, chill out guy, it's just a few fish" Joey said

"A few fish that do not belong to you and to steal a fisherman's catch is to prove you have no honor"

"A dueling glove? Wait a second, aren't you Mako Tsunami, the top-ranked ocean duelist?" Yugi asked

"And you might you be?" Mako replied

"Yeah, you're that freaky-fish guy" Joey said

"I am not a freaky-fish guy! I am Mako Tsunami duelist extraordinar of the seven seas"

Tea giggled, "Why are you laughing about?" Mako asked

"Your head, you've got company" Tea replied pointing to a small octopus

"Off with you!" Mako said and threw it to the sea

"Noo! I wanted to eat that" Joey said

"You're demented" Tristan said

"Are you telling me those two are here as duelist?" Mako asked

"I'm Yugi Mutou, sorry about your fish" Yugi said

"You? You're Yugi Mutou, the only duelist ever to defeat Seto Kaiba, Ha-Ha! What a fine surprise it would be my very great honor to face you in a duel" Mako Tsunami replied smiling

"Same here Mako" Yugi said

"I must apologize, I've been ungracious, if you are friends of Yugi Mutou, please come sit down, eat your fill"

"Yay!" Tristan and Joey cheered

"Aw man, freaky-fish guy really knows how to cook" Tristan remarked eating some fish

"You're good huh?" Tea said

"This is amazing!" Ashleigh said as she swallowed more down

"It keeps eye-ballin' me" Lupita said quietly

"Aw man, that was good" Joey said as he finished his fish

"Where'd you learn to cook like that?" Tea asked

"I've had to fend for myself since I was a tadpole" Mako replied

"So you're part frog?" Lupita asked and then smacked by Ashleigh, "Since he was a kid" she explained

"So it was my father who taught me how to fish and cook" Mako continued

"So, what brings you here to the competition?" Yugi asked

"I was raised on a fishing boat where I learned to love the sea, so if I went here I would lob a vessel of my own, of course I would have to beat a few duelist first" Mako replied and laughed

"Your own boat, how great would that be? Living life out on the big blue sea" Tea remarked

"Yes, the ocean is amazing and we have shared a special bond since I was born, I can tell when the sea is happy by the way it sparkles and when it is angry by the shifting tides, excuse me I did not mean to be so serious" Mako said

"Oh no! Don't apologize!" Tea said

"You just saved our hides, we'd be starving without you" Joey said

"The ocean" Ashleigh whispered.

_Flashback: "What's in it?" Ashleigh asked pointing to the sea. Ashleigh's mother took her to the ocean on her 6__th__ birthday. "Life, all of it" Her mother replied and took off her clothes and jumped in. Ashleigh looked at her mother swim and took off her clothes and followed in after her. "We are islanders my love, and as an islander, we are part of the sea" her mother said as she held Ashleigh and took her to under the sea and swan along the floor_

"It's really been great, thanks again" Joey said

"Leaving so soon are you?" Mako said

"Nice meeting you Mako" Tea said

"Maybe we'll meet up in competition" Yugi said

"We certainly will" Mako said as he took a harpoon "Sooner than you think my friend!" He threw the harpoon at Yugi and landed right at his feet

"I treated you with dinner, perhaps you will honor me with a duel"

"He's nuts!" Joey exclaimed

"No, but I am an expert fisherman and you have taken my bait" Mako said

"What bait?" Tea asked

"Weevil had a web, and this guy has fish…what does this tell you?" Lupita said and looked at Ashleigh who just shrugged.

"Why the fish of course, I layed it out and lured you three right in" Mako said

"We've gotta stop being catched" Ashleigh said

"But I never expected the catch Yugi Mutou" Mako continued

"Ah, forget this crazy chicken and his sea Yugi" Joey said

"Can't we just give the guy back a few fish" Tristan suggested

"I reeled in another duelist a short time ago, but he was not a worthy opponent, but a duel against you, Yugi, would be a true test" Mako said immediately Yug's puzzle shone and he changed into his alter ego, or his other self

"Mako Tsunami, I accept your challenge" Yugi said

Ashleigh widened her eyes and she stared at the other Yugi, 'He's back' she thought

"Behold Yuig Mutou" Mako said as an arena rose from the ocean, "We shall battle beside the majestic sea"

"The playing field is equally split in two halves, one half is land and the other is sea" Mako explained

"And the stakes Mako?" Yugi asked

"I wager two star chips on this match" Mako said

"Two stars" Yugi repeated putting his star chips down

'Finally an adversary of real merit, how I've waited for this day' Mako thought, "Now, let the battle begin"

"This'll be some match" Tea said

"Sink that soggy sucker Yugi!" Joey said

Yugi looked over and smiled and nodded, he looked at Ashleigh and smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"I'm curious to sea, how you combat my mighty Genisis of the Deep" Mako said

"What's this? His creatures under water, how do I choose which cards to play, when I can't even see what I'm fighting?" Yugi said

"This I don't like" Joey remarked

"The ocean conceals many things beneath it's shifting surface" Mako said

"As long as that thing stays submerged, I can't attack" Yugi said

"I promise he won't stay submerged for very long"

'I have no idea what that thing is down there so I better prepare for the worst, with the strongest defense possible' Yugi thought

'hmm, clearly this is Yugi's fist encounter with sea based duel monsters, you will learn first hand what a powerful ally the sea can be, it gives my creatures a field power bonus and it conceals them, making stealthy attacks even more lethal ' Mako thought

"Something's fishy, how can he fight when he can't see?" Joey said

"Beats me" Tea said

"This is totally bogus!" Tristan yelled

"What does bogus mean?" Lupita asked Ashleigh

"I don't know" Ashleigh replied

"It seems my ocean based strategy has taken you by surprise Yugi" Mako said

'Maybe so, but I can sill raise a strong defense' Yugi thought "I call upon the Horn Imp"

Horn Imp- Atk: 1300; Def: 1000

"Now, fiend Kraken and snare him" Mako yelled

"Attack!" Yugi called out

"What is that?" Tea said

"What ever it is, it's bad new for Yugi" Joey said "Aw man, Yugi's imp is done for"

"Fiend Kraken, end this now" Mako said

The kraken destroyed Yugi's imp

"Well done Kraken" Mako said

"Wow, and that was just his opening move" Tea said

"You're good Mako, a brilliant opening play" Yugi said

"I'm pleased to appreciate it, thought I very much doubt your imp did"

Yugi- 1740

Mako- 2000

"Well now I know what I'm up against" Yugi said

"Yes, the mighty ocean commands respect and so do the creatures that inhabit it!"

'Maybe I can prepare an attack that will destroy his creatures, even though I can't see them' Yugi thought, "Feral Imp" Yugi said "My Feral Imp should dispense with Mako's monsters, no matter how deep they're hidden in the sea'

"I am familiar with your Feral Monster, and its electrical attack, so for my next card, I play, my Giant Jellyfish, behold!"

"I don't like the sound of that" Yugi said

"That is the battle cry of my creature"

"It'll be crying all right, once I combine my Feral Imp, with the Magical Horn of the Unicorn!"

Feral Imp- Atk: 2000

"Alright!" Joey said

"What?' Tea asked

"Yugi can't see Mako's monsters, but he knows they're all under water and water conducts electricity" Joey said

"So they're vulnerable to the Feral Imp's electrical attack, whoa that is so smart!" Tea said

"I wouldn't be so sure, I'm sure Mako has a way to counter electrical creatures" Ashleigh said

"Yay Yugi!" Lupita said

"Magic Lightning! Attack" Yugi yelled out

"But wait, what is this? Nothing's happening Mako still has all his life points" Yugi said

"Your strategy has failed Yugi"

"How?"

"As a sea duelist I am well aware that water conducts electricity, so I played my Giant Jellyfish, it has the Magical ability to absorb all electrical attacks, protecting all of my ocean creatures, And now it's time for my counter attack! Fiend Kraken, crush his Feral Imp"

Large tentacles came out and grabbed hold of the Feral Imp and destroyed him

"Did you enjoy my Kraken's embrace" Mako said

Yugi- 1480

Mako- 2000

'I never dueled against creatures like these before, it feels as if I'm battling Mako's sea monster and the awesome power of the ocean itself' Yugi thought

"Do any of your cards have the power to stand against my ocean pets" Mako said

"I have the power of silver fang! And I combine him with the magic of the full moon to double his ferocity" Yugi said

"Ferocious indeed, but the moon also controls the tides causing them to rise, allowing me to unleash my next creature, arise mighty Kryoshi"

"What's this?"

"Whoa, that is one big fish" Joey remarked

"Behold the Kryoshi, a creature so enormous that when he rises from the ocean depths, he creates his own tidal wave" Mako said

"What a beast!" Yugi exclaimed

"Your wolf is brave Yugi but he will not stand before my monster's tidal attack"

"No! Silver Fang!"

"Gone, but my monsters attack did simply more than wash your wolf cub away"

"What?"

"It considerably altered our playing field"

"My Land, Kryshi's attack has nearly washed away my entire land based playing field"

"You should consider yourself Lucky Yugi, in my previous duels when Kryoshin attacks usually nothing is left standing as well, I think it was quite considerate of my pet to leave you a little patch of dirt to stand on, don't you? Or does it make you uneasy to be surrounded on all sided by sea, all men give pause before the savage power of the mighty ocean even the greatest of fishermen"

"You mean your father"

"My father was a great fisherman, he taught me my love of the sea, but one day the sea took him, I loved going out on the ocean, just the two of us and the big sea, never suspecting it would turn on us, when the storm finally died out our little boat had washed ashore, my father was right I had been perfectly safe, but because he had stopped to tie me down he had no time to secure himself to the mast, I thought I'd lost him forever but then I noticed the life boat was missing, I know my father is alive, so I will win this contest buy a ship and search the seven seas until I find him that is why I duel Yugi, that is why I must win, and you must lose"

"I understand Mako, believe me, but I still can't let you win" Yugi said

"Oh wow" Tea said

"Mako duels for his dad, like Yugi duels for his grandpa" Joey said

"Whoa, this is too intense" Tristan said

"How sad" Lupita said and looked over to Ashleigh fully aware of her past

"He must miss his father" Ashleigh said

_Flashback: Ashleigh stood on the shore of the ocean after her mother took her to the ocean when she turned 6. She walked along the shoreline holding a stick across the sand. "Ashleigh! Ashleigh!" A woman called. Ashleigh turned to see her mother running towards her and embrace her. "What are you doing?" Her mother asked. "Nothing, looking for the life you told me about" Ashleigh replied. Her mother smiled and took her closer to the water and sat down, she pulled Ashleigh on her lap and rocked her. "One day, we will join our ancestors here, and run away with the waters currents, you and I will run away together" She said and pointed to a spot off a cliff, "I will go first and there you will find me, and we will race towards our Lord together" Her mother said and sung her to sleep in her arms the cool air keeping her skin moist against the beating sun._

'With so little land left to me I really gotta make this next move count, I need something that'll help me turn the tide, something like this card' Yugi thought "Giant Solder of Stone! You may have shrunk my battle field down to an island, but my stone soldier still gets a field power bonus"

Giant Solder of Stone- Atk: 1690; Def: 2600

"Your massive monster can barely fit on that little rock, let alone do battle with my undersea attack force and he is surrounded on all sides by the ocean, making him easy prey for Great white terror! This massive shark will lead my other sea creatures in an all out ocean attack"

"Man, Yugi's guy is outnumbered three to one, his stone soldier is about to become fish food" Joey said

"This is it Yugi, it's over, but you played honorably" Mako said

"You have been a fair and noble opponent too Mako, but I duel with the fate of a loved one at stake and I can't afford to lose" Yugi said "I switch my stone soldier to attack mode"

"Attack mode? But why? He cannot attack my sea monsters while they are under water"

"But his target isn't your sea monsters, I'm having him attack a card I put on the field myself, the moon! Now stone soldier destroy the moon!"

The stone soldier attack and destroyed the moon which caused the tide to go out

"What's happening! The tide! It's going out! But how?" Mako said

"As you yourself said before Mako, it is the moon that controls the oceans tide, its depth and its flow, so I ordered my stone soldier to obliterate the moon, causing the ocean tide to reverse and recede"

"Noo!"

"My stone solder has beached all your sea monsters, you have no ocean left"

"No, my precious fish"

"And now I'll deliver the final blow, I combine my curse of dragon card with the magic of the burning land card, to wipe out your remaining life points. Burning land attack! And that makes your life points down to zero"

Mako- 0

Yugi- 1480

"Ha-Ha, way to go Yugi!" Tea yelled

"Yeah!" Tristan and Joey said at the same time

"You did it!" Lupita yelled

"That was great!" Ashleigh added, 'He won'

"Destroying your own moon card was a brilliant and unexpected move Yugi, What a grand duel! I salute you my friend!" Mako said

"This victory was not easily won Mako, you're a great duelist yourself" Yugi replied

"I am down to one star chip, but I will start over again" Mako declared

"And I'll bet you'll do fine" Yugi said

"You know, I can't help but like that Mako, he's such a great guy and all, I hope he finds his father someday" Tea said

"I'm sure he will" Ashleigh said, 'Just like I'll one day join my mother on our voyage, I know she's still waiting for me' Ashleigh thought

"My friend dueling you was hungry work, time for Mako to fish again!" Mako said and jumped into the sea

"Bye Mako" Tea said

"Wish you'd bring us some fish" Tristan said

"We'd have to duel him again" Yugi said and everyone laughed

"Forget about it, but guys I am getting seriously hungry" Joey said

"Not a problem, we still got my great outdoors survival guide" Tristan said

"No way" Tea exclaimed as they all walked forward

Yugi looked at Ashleigh and walked over to her. She looked at him and felt strange looking up instead of the usual down.

"Ashleigh, I don't regret what I said, if anything I wish I could say more" Yugi said

"Well, if you're gonna dish out complements I'm always willing to listen" Ashleigh said and Yugi smiled. He took her hand and lightly kissed it, which made Ashleigh blush.

'I've never been kissed so politely before' Ashleigh thought.

Lupita looked back and saw that Yugi and Ashleigh holding hand and smiled from ear to ear, "I see London, I see France, I see romance starting to unwrap" Lupita sang

He held her hand as they walked behind the group with both unwilling to let each others hands go, and continued walking.

'I think I'm in love with him' Ashleigh thought, she knew what a high school crush felt like, and from the moment she saw him, she knew that wasn't it, it was much more.

* * *

**I ended it with some fluff! O.o**

**I'm happy you read through! did you like Ashleigh's little flashbacks? How did i do on the fluff scenes? Do you think i should write about Lupita's past too? so many questions! i need to know!**

**Well that's it, until i update**

**Thanx 4 readin'**

**Plz Review**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	8. Kaiba Comes back!

**Chapter 8! Kaiba is back! **

**Yay! Mokuba is such a funny name XD, who's that Mokemon?**

**i hope you enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh**

* * *

A sheet flew out of a tall castle window and a boy wearing a mask and a hat with the letter M at the front started climbing down, he looked down and realized his sheet was not nearly enough and it's a long way down. The sheets got untied and he fell down through bushes and trees, and landed, not exactly safe, but on the ground.

"Alright you little runt, here's your daily gruel" A man said coming in and finding the sheets attached to the bed post, "Huh, oh no…He's gone!"

Pegasus was sitting on his dining table eating a meal and laughing at a comic book. He drank some wine and laughed again reading the comic

"Where do these guys get all their ideas" Pegasus said

"Master Pegasus, a thousand pardon's sir" A guard interrupted

"Gorgan's olive cheese and the worlds finest wine, along with a copy of my favorite comic book, times like this are more precious to me than any other, you do realize that don't you?" Pegasus said irritated

"The prisoner has escaped" the guard replied

"Which one?"

"The boy being imprisoned in the North Tower, I have our men searching the island, but so far there's no sign of him"

"Ooh, I guess he didn't appreciate my hospitality, well no matter, I'm sure I know exactly where our little escapee is headed, he'll seek out Yugi, computer request data on the duelist in the duel monsters tournament" Pegasus said and a screen ascended from the roof.

"6 hours past, 12 participants eliminated"

"What of Yugi Mutou?" Pegasus asked  
"Yugi Mutou has today gained five star chips" the computer replied

"Wonderful, I expected no less, he is determined to work his way in the standings in order to gain entry in my castle, which is exactly what I want little Yugi to do, we'll just keep our spy cams trained on our star duelist, sooner or later the little run away prisoner will confront Yugi, for reasons of his own" Pegasus said

"Very wise sir" the guard said and started walking away

"Before you leave, check on my daughter and report back to me her conditions" Pegasus ordered

"Very well sir" He said and walked out

"Actually the boy's escape plays right into my plans, and I do have such special plans in store for Yugi today, plan I hope he'll find as entertaining as I do" Pegasus said to himself and laughed

"Wow Yugi, I can't believe you already won 5 star chips" Tea said

"Yeah, pretty soon you'll have the 10 you need to get into Pegasus' castle and rescue your grandpa" Tristan said

"I wish I had more star chips, even Ashleigh's got more than me" Joey said

"Don't worry about it Joey, you're doing fine you'll be able to help your sister out soon" Yugi consoled

"I sure hope so" Joey replied, "Serenity's really counting on me, and I won't let her down"

"We know you won't" Ashleigh and Lupita said

"HELP!" a voiced yelled

"What that!?" they exclaimed and looked around

"Help me somebody please. Ahh! Let go of me! Somebody help me!"

"Hold on kid, we're coming!" Tristan yelled

"Help gotta help me"

"Let that kid go!" Tristan yelled and flipped the big guard over

"Not too shabby" Tristan said kinda proud, but the guard flipped back and kicked Tristan.

"I'm off the big guy" Tristan said in defeat

"Put me down!" the boy yelled

"Quit squirming you little brat" the guard replied

"You heard him needle head, put the kid down" Joey said

"What do you think you're doing?" Yugi said

"This is none of your business, this duelist lost his star chips, and the rules say he's to be kicked off the island"

"I didn't lose my chips in a duel, they were stolen from me, my cards too!"

"I don't care what lame excuse you have kid, you need star chips to duel and you haven't got any, so you're shipping out of here, those are the rules."  
"That big creep! I say we follow him" Tristan said

The guard arrived at the dock and threw the kid on the boat

"Hey buzz off! They may be shipping me out, but I'm still Weevil Underwood, bug duelist extraordinary"

"But I didn't get a chance to duel" the boy replied

"Hey! Hey you!" Yugi yelled and ran toward the kid

"You again" The guard said

"What did the guy who stole your star chips look like?" Yugi asked, Ashleigh noticed somebody on the boat and waved at him, "Hey Luis!" she said, and he smiled and waved back.

"Well, I couldn't see his face, it was covered with a bandana, but he was a little guy and he challenged me in the meadow" the kid explained

"He challenged you to a duel monsters game?" Yugi asked

"Yeah, but as soon as I put my star chips and duel monsters deck down, he snatched them up and ran off with them"

"You shouldn't be shipped off the island for that, we'll get your star chips back" Yugi said

"This boat leaves in exactly thirty minutes, anyone without a star chip, ships out" the guard said

"Then we'll get his chips back by that time" Tea said

"I agree" Ashleigh said quietly

"We won't let you bully him out of the game" Tristan said

"Nope, we'll catch that little thief and bring him to justice, believe me kid you can count on us to track him down and get those star chips back" Joey said

"Yup!" Lupita added

"But who are you guys?" the kid asked

"We're the guys who're gonna save your chips, don't worry, you've got the brilliant mind of Joey Wheeler on the case, and I always get my man, even if he's just a kid, onward troops" Joey said and everyone sweat dropped except Lupita who started to doodle on the air.

"So what's your brilliant mind telling you know, Sherlock?" Tristan said sarcastically

"Beats me, right now, the only thing my brilliant mind is doing is giving me a brilliant headache" Joey said

"Well maybe we should stake out the scene of the crime, it's over there" Yugi said

"Crime, pretty word, bad meaning" Ashleigh said quietly to herself and Lupita tried to whistle through her nose

Yugi sat down in front of the arena

"Think the thief'll come back?" Joey asked

"He just might, and we can put our heads together and plan in the meantime" Yugi said  
"Yeah, but don't forget one of those heads is Joey's, that's sorta like subtracting one brain" Tristan said

"What do you think Ashleigh? You've stolen before, think he'll come back" Yugi said

"I think he never left, if it's a kid we're talking about, one: He's either to scared to move and is just blending in till dark when he can escape, or Two: He's going after something worth more than what he stole, depends on who we're talking about really" Ashleigh replied

"Ha! I found at last Yugi!" the boy in the mask said

"That must be the kid we were looking for!" Joey said

"I knew it, he never left" Ashleigh said to Lupita who already seemed to know

"I can handle him" Tristan said

"I hope so, you're twice his size" Tea remarked and Ashleigh and Lupita giggled

"Just try me you big dork" the kid replied

"Back off kid!" Tristan said

"And hand over the star chips you swiped from that other duelist" Joey added

"Hold on, I think I know what this kid's after, he wants to duel" Yugi said

"Huh?"

"That's what you want right? You wanna duel me?" Yugi said

"You better believe it" he replied

They got on the arena, but Yugi didn't turn into his other side

"I don't get it, why is Yugi going through all the trouble of dueling this guy, when we can just take those star chips away from him?" Joey said

"To complicate things so we have to think more" Lupita said

"You know sometimes I think that even Yugi knows why he does half the stuff he does" Tristan said

"It's kinda weird, do you think it has something to do with his millennium puzzle" Joey said, and the puzzle shone brightly and Yugi turned into his other self

'The puzzle! That's it! Because of that puzzle Yugi changes into somebody different' Ashleigh thought

"Now, how many star chips will you wager" Yugi asked

'I'm glad to see him again' Ashleigh thought and tightened the hand he kissed as if holding his kiss in her hand

"To wipe you out five!" Mokuba replied

"Then five it is, but only because I think I know why you're doing this"

"I don't care what you think Yugi, cause I think you're gonna lose" Mokuba said and Yugi's head shone with that eye again

'What is that thing' Ashleigh thought

"What does Yugi see that we don't, it's like he's looking into the other player soul" Tea said

"If we can't see what he sees why you ask what he sees…that we don't see" Lupita said confusing herself and Ashleigh just shook her head

"Hey soul, shmole, I can see from here that, that kid's gonna get his but kicked" Joey said

"Maybe, but Yugi should hurry if he plans to get back to the boat in time" Tristan said

"Don't worry Tristan, he'll win the chips and we'll be back at the dock with time to spare" Tea said

"Hope you're right" Ashleigh said

Yugi- 2000

Mokuba- 2000

'This is it Yugi, now you're going to pay for what you did to my big bother' Mokuba thought 'You broke up my family Yugi, now I'm gonna break you up' Mokuba thought, "My first card is the man-eating plant"

"Now it's my turn, I'll counter your attack with the winged dragon guardian of the fortress" Yugi said

"Ha! Bad choice Yugi, my man-eating plant will eat your dragon alive, so now your finally gonna pay for what you did Yugi and your stupid dragon's gonna be plant food, man-eating plant, Attack!"

"Fire-ball attack"

The dragon destroyed the man-eating plant

"Huh, my monster lost?"

Mokuba- 1400

Yugi- 2000

"You can't win a duel with cards that don't rightfully belong to you, how can your heart ever live in cards that belong to someone else" Yugi said

"Be quiet, I don't believe in that 'Heart of the Cards' stuff you keep preaching about, cards have nothing to do with heart, it's all about power"

"Yes, I can see it now, I sensed the connection to Kaiba, you're his brother, you're Mokuba!"

"How did you know? Well it doesn't matter" Mokuba said taking off the mask

"Look!" Joey said

"It is Kaiba's little brother" Tea said

"How cute" Lupita said

"That's right Seto Kaiba is my brother and he is the best duelist that there ever was" Mokuba continued throwing away the beanie hat, "but now, thanks to Yugi, he's gone and Pegasus is trying to take over Kaiba Corp."

"Pegasus wants Kaiba Corp.?" Yugi asked shocked

"I don't know what you did to my big brother when you dueled, Yugi, but ever since that defeat he hasn't been the same, he ran away cause of you and with him gone Pegasus' moved right in, some Kaiba Corp. executives invited him to some kinda secret board meeting, it's all your fault, Seto deserted me cause of you!"

"You don't understand, Mokuba, your brother hasn't deserted you he's searching for himself"

"Liar! Tell it to my monster! Go crocodilas"

Crocodilas went to attack but Yugi's monster attacked him back and destroyed it.

Mokuba- 1100

Yugi- 2000

"Battling me won't bring your brother back and we want to stop Pegasus as much as you do, he's taken my grandfather prisoner"

"That's right, Pegasus is the bad guy here, can't ya see that you crazy little kid?" Joey yelled

"You're wrong!" Mokuba shot back, "I have to protect my brother's company, and Yugi's the one Pegasus has to beat in order to take it over"

"Wait, I get it, Mokuba is trying to save his brother's company by defeating Yugi in a duel, so Pegasus doesn't get to face Yugi at all!" Tea said

"What you Mean?" Tristan asked

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" Joey said

"I wasn't talking to you" Tristan said

"Sorry, what do you mean Tea?" Joey said

"What does she mean?" Lupita asked

"She'll explain" Ashleigh replied

"If Mokuba can keep Pegasus from beating Yugi, then he won't be able to take over Kaiba's company" Tea explained

"That must be it" Yugi said and stole a glimpse of Ashleigh

"Hey where'd he go?" Yugi said confused

"If I can't beat you! I'll have you disqualified!" Mokuba said and took some star chips

"My star chips! Mokuba! Listen to me! You'll never save Kaiba Corporation that way. Your big brother is just confused, after I defeated Kaiba in our duel I opened his mind, I removed from him all the dark influences that clouded his thoughts and actions, free of that evil essence, Kaiba is struggling, now your brother realizes that his way wasn't the right way and he's searching his heart for answers, and you know in your heart what you're doing isn't the right way either"

"But then… What can I do?"

"You can start by trusting in me, and together, we will defeat Pegasus, I promise you, we can only bring Pegasus down if we stick together, we'll help you protect your brother Mokuba, but you've got to help us okay, you've got to go back and return those cards and the star chips to the kid you stole them from"

"You're right Yugi, and then we'll take on Pegasus together!"

"We've only got three minutes left till the boat leaves" Tea said

"Let's get going Mokuba" Yugi called out

"Let's do it" Mokuba replied

'Ah, it's no use, I've gone over it a thousand times in my mind, but I still can't figure it out. How was a kid who came out of no where able to defeat a champion like me! I've run computer stimulations, probability scenarios, a quantum analysis of our duel, but I still don't have the answer, I had clearly been dominating the match my blue eyes white dragon ripped through his forces, I was on the verge of winning, but Yugi wouldn't give up, against all odds and with absolute faith in his grandfather's deck, he somehow drew the one card that assured his victory, I've always believed duel monsters was a game of sheer power, but Yugi claims that the cards have a heart, it sounds crazy, I know, but could Yugi be right? Is there really a heart of the cards that can affect the outcome of a duel? Is that how he won? The only way I'll know for sure is to face Yugi again, and these new holographic generators will enable me to challenge him no matter where I find him' Kaiba thought

"Seto Kaiba, we know you're in there, open the door or we'll break it down" a voice said pounding the door

"Let's go Kaiba" One man said

"On your feet" another added

"Mr. Pegasus would like to have a few words with you"

"Hm! I bet he would, but'll take more than you two goons to grab me" Kaiba replied

"This can go easy or we can snap you in two wise guy"

"You'll never take me alive!" Kaiba said and kicked the chair towards the men. One of them fired his gun but Kaiba reflected with his suitcase and jumped out the window

"He jumped; nobody can survive a fall like that"

"Looks like he did our work for us"

"Yeah, that just leaves the rest of the job, Pegasus is very clear he wants the deck with the deadly blue eyes dragon"

A girl, not far off, heard the bullet and turned her head towards the sound. 'What was that?' she thought and started walking towards it.

"Hurry, we're almost there" Tea said

"We're gonna just make it!" Tristan added

"What?!" Yugi said

"The boat! It's already left" Mokuba said

"And there's the sleezy lowlife that shipped them out" Joey said

"You're too late, those losers are on the way back home" the lowlife said

"Hey that's not fair! It hasn't been a half-hour yet!" Tea said

"Tough luck, Pegasus sets the schedule here"

"That it! I'm gonna give you a flat top!" Joey said, which made Ashleigh giggle, Yugi was happy to hear her laugh, but a bit jealous that he wasn't able to do that.

"You gotta call the boat back, I gotta return that kids star chips to him" Mokuba said

The guard slapped them out of Mokuba's hand and they fell in the ocean

"The star chips!" Yugi exclaimed

"What gives? A bunch of those star chips belong to Yugi! You big jerk!" Joey said

"I am so sorry Yugi" Mokuba said

"You losers should keep a tighter grip on your valuables don't ya think? Then accidents like that wouldn't happen" the man grabbed Mokuba, "Now, let's go you, back to the cage, this little ingrate is a special guest of Maximillion Pegasus, and he's been invited to attend dinner in his castle, in his honor, right Mokuba?"

"Yugi!" Mokuba shouted

"Hold on! I still have three of my star chips left! I challenge you to a duel and if I win Mokuba comes with us!" Yugi shouted

"I don't know why you'd wanna risk your chips for this punk, but if that what you want, meet me back at arena 146 in exactly 4 hours, you'll have your duel" the guard said and walked off

"You sure about this?" Ashleigh asked

"Yes, believe me" Yugi replied and looked at her in a way which made her blush

"Yugi and Ashleigh sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i- no, m-a-k-e-o-u-t" Lupita whispered teasing Ashleigh who glared at her

'I feel like such a school girl!' Ashleigh thought

"Let's get going" Yugi said, everyone agreed and Lupita started walking forward knowing they would follow and give Ashleigh and Yugi some space.

Yugi held her hand again and squeezed it tightly, Ashleigh expected him to kiss her hand again. He smiled knowing what she was thinking and kissed her hand and then her forehead softly barely touching it.

He let go of her hand and started walking and waited for Ashleigh to snap out of it and catch up and they walked side by side.

4 hours passed and they arrived at the arena

"Well we're here, where's antenna head" Joey said and Ashleigh giggled again

'She's very ticklish' Yugi thought and looked at her

"Yugi! Over here! Get him off me!" Mokuba shouted

"Mokuba! Put him down now!" Yugi demanded

"I'll consider it, if you win the duel"

"Oh I'll beat you alright"

"I never said I would duel, there is your opponent, he an old friend who's _dying_ to see you again"

Yugi gasped as he saw Kaiba

"He met with an unfortunate end today but he's come back just to duel you" he continued

"What are you saying?" Mokuba shouted

"Kaiba!" Yugi exclaimed

"Yes Yugi, it's me, Kaiba, and this time you don't stand… a ghost of a chance" 'Kaiba' said

* * *

**Don't you just love that overused pun "Ghost of chance" ! XD**

**Yes, i did it! i made Maximillion Pegasus have a daughter! XD, sorry if you don't like that but seriously Kaiba needs a girl and how ironic would it be if it was Pegasus' daughter, plus it's possible, Pegasus was once married... just pretend he's like 36 or something not over 40 though, a man that fabulous cannot be over 40... or straight.**

**Thanks 4 readin! tell me what you think!**

**Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	9. Ghost of A Chance!

**Chapter 9! and it start off with our favorite overused pun!**

**A new character is revealed today! hope you don't mind of course...No flames**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Yugioh**

* * *

"Yugi, you don't have a ghost of a chance beating Kaiba because this time, he is a ghost!" the guard holding Mokuba said

"A ghost?" Yugi said

"Stop it Keno!" Mokuba yelled

"It's a fact, two witnesses saw him fall to his doom" Keno said

Everyone gasped at his words

"Liar! Take back what you said!" Mokuba yelled

"Get used to it, all that's left of Kaiba are your memories, plus a very cranky ghost looking for revenge" Keno replied

"It's not him!" Yugi exclaimed

"Well, he's seen better days; it's time to duel with the ghoul" Keno said

"It can't be! That guy's nothing but a fake, a trick by Pegasus, don't worry Mokuba I'll win your freedom then we'll find your brother" Yugi said

"This is extremely entertaining! I just love reality T.V" Pegasus said looking at the arena from his castle

"Who is Yugi dueling?" the guard next to him asked

"It's Kaiba, what's left of him, the poor boy had shown so much promise" Pegasus replied

"But he- how did you do that?"

"I really can't take all the credit, I had help from Yugi" Pegasus said 'and now to return the favor I'm going to teach him a lesson about the real power of the millennium items'

The guard put his hand against the microphone in his ear and nodded nervously

"Master Pegasus, Miss Pegasus is not in her bed chamber, some of our men are scouting the area she's allowed in, but so far nothing"

"What!? Then look for her outside the castle!" Pegasus exclaimed

"We are, but she's nowhere to be found"

"Search this entire island if you have to, once you find her, return her immediately! I was enjoying myself so much, what children do to you"

"Yugi you look like you've seen a ghost" Ghost Kaiba said

"That's enough!" Yugi exclaimed

"I am no longer of this world, and it's all because of you, I could've had it all, but when you beat me you took more than just the match, you stole my life and destroyed my soul"

"You're nothing but an imposter, so stop the lies, and let's start the duel"

"Fine with me, this time you won't beat my cards"

"You might look like Kaiba, but there is no way you can imitate his deck!"

"You mean my deck"

"Beat him Yugi, he's but a fake!" Mokuba yelled

"Yeah! That ghost don't even look like Kaiba" Joey exclaimed

"That's right! I mean, it's not a ghost and it's not Kaiba" Tea said

"That's an awesome cosplay then" Lupita said

"Except the outfit is heinous" Ashleigh added and noticed Yugi looking at her and smiled

"Get him Yugi!" Tristan said

'Yugi I know you can hear me, I know you can sense my thoughts, and I know you can see the truth, I am Kaiba, but this time you're dueling some one who's got nothing to lose' Kaiba thought and Yugi knew "Keno, once I beat Yugi, Pegasus can have Kaiba Corporations, all I want is revenge, three stars says I win"

"Fine by me, that means when the duels done I'll have six!" Yugi replied

"Let's duel" Kaiba said

Ghost Kaiba- 2000

Yugi- 2000

"Guess I'll go first, and I'll start off with the hitasumi giant" Kaiba's Ghost said

Hitasumi Giant- Atk: 1200; Def: 1000

"Hm? Is something wrong? It's your turn to move Yugi" Ghost Kaiba said

'The Hitasumi giant is how Kaiba began our last duel' Yugi thought

"There's a card just like that in my brother's deck" Mokuba said

"Hey! Just cause it's the same card, doesn't mean it's the same deck" Joey said

"Yeah, like, a lot of decks have monster reborn, doesn't mean they're all the same" Lupita said

'He's trying to confuse me by making the same opening move that Kaiba did, but'll have the same result' Yugi thought, "I'll start with this card, go Dark Magician! With a attack strength of 2500! Dark Magic Attack!"

The dark magician attacked hitasumi giant and destroyed it

"So much for your giant" Yugi said

Ghost Kaiba- 700

Yugi- 2000

"You're as strong as ever Yugi" Kaiba said and laughed

"Did you see that? That carbon copy Kaiba is laughing!" Joey said

"What's so funny?" Lupita asked

"We'll find out now" Ashleigh replied

"It's funny how things have come full circle Yugi, what are you thinking in that feeble brain of yours right now? I bet I know, you've come to the conclusion that no matter what, there's no way you can win, and you couldn't be more right, even a simpleton like you now knows that I must be Seto Kaiba, and once you accept that fact, you might as well accept defeat" Ghost Kaiba said

"I don't care who you are, you're going to lose to me just the same" Yugi replied

"But Yugi, you barely beat me the last time we dueled, and this time your big advantage is gone"

"What do you mean?"

"Exodia, you've lost Exodia, you could only beat me with Exodia in your deck and without it, you can only lose"

Seto Kaiba stood behind a tree and jumped over the wall, a girl saw him and did the same, he ran to a certain spot and pulled on a chain and opened the ground and went in. She stood behind a tree watching him and once he got in, she waited a bit and opened it herself and entered quietly, apparently it was fun to stalk strangers. Kaiba closed the door behind him and walked over to a book shelf and pulled a green book, which opened to a door with eye detecting locks, the computer confirmed it was Seto Kaiba and opened the door, he stepped in and before the door closed the girl sneaked in unnoticed. He turned on all the lights and computers.

"Running identity verification protocol, please state your name" the computer said

"Seto Kaiba"

The computer loaded "I thought I've seen it all but having to break into your own house?" the computer said

"It's too long a story for right now" Kaiba said

'He talks to computers? And I thought I was human-deprived' the girl thought

"Too long a story! Well maybe I'm not in such a talkative mood myself right now" the computer said

"I find that hard to believe," Kaiba replied

"Such a smart guy, while you were off gallivanting, a hostile takeover of Kaiba Corporation has begun"

"I know"

'So that's the company' she continued thinking

"At the same time, Maximillion Pegasus kicked off his duel monsters championship in the duelist kingdom, if Yugi Mutou can be defeated by Pegasus, or a competitor that represents him, then the new Kaiba board has promised him control of the company!"

'A company's stake is at the hands of a card game…nothing makes sense' she thought

"He won't win, Yugi is unbeatable, his deck has exodia" Kaiba said

'So he talks to computers, and he has low self-esteem, but at least he's cute'

"Yeah well, sometime after you lost to Yugi, he lost Exodia" the computer replied

"No way!"

"What a rains it falls, Pegasus knows all about the corporation by-laws that require a living Kaiba heir that make any change of control legal, Mokuba's his prisoner, and with you out of the way, it's likely that Pegasus will exert all kinds of pressure to make your brother to what he wants, one way or another, so now you know what are we going to do"

'That's horrible, I didn't know he'd sink that low' the girl thought

"They'll keep my brother safe at least until the take-over's complete, so I gotta make sure Yugi doesn't defeat Pegasus in a duel, no matter what, I'm not gonna give up Kaiba Corporation without a real fight, it's take-over time by me, we're going to hack right into Pegasus computer mainframe, next stop, the duelist kingdom"

"Are you here to play head games, or duel monsters, it's time for your move"

"And it's gonna blow your mind, this next card's a blast from the past Yugi, with the emphasis on blast!" Ghost Kaiba said revealing blue eyes white dragon, Yugi gasped, "I attack with the blue eyes white dragon!" Kaiba yelled

"Only one deck has got that card" Joey said

"That means what they, could it be true?" Mokuba said

Dark Magician- Atk: 2500; Def: 2100

Blue Eyes White Dragon- Atk: 3000; 2500

"Looks like the advantage is mine" Ghost Kaiba said

'So this really is Kaiba's deck, there's no other explanation, but does that mean that Kaiba, Kaiba's really…' Yugi thought

"Don't worry Yugi, my feelings weren't hurt when you called me a liar, now admit that you were wrong! Not having a real body isn't so bad, you would not believe what I save in food bills alone, but I still get to enjoy the finer things in life like revenge, and I'm going to savor its sweet taste for a very long time"

"Shut up! Please some one, make him go away! Make him go away!" Mokuba yelled

"Almost breaks my heart, if I had one"

"We've easily broken through the duelist kingdom computer system" the computer said

"Too easy, okay, when it comes to computer duels, Pegasus has met his match" Kaiba said

'In other words you're as big of a geek than he is' the girl thought

"Now, it should be a piece of cake to find the field in which Yugi is dueling" Kaiba said

"I'm looking, I'm looking!" the computer said loading "Access denied?!"

"What did you do wrong?" Kaiba asked surprised

"Don't blame me, I finally found the security, and it's all around Yugi's data"

"Ah, I should've known, fine by me, Pegasus, go ahead and give it your best shot, there isn't a computer system in this world that I can't break into, here's the thing, every computer has a back door if you know where to look, and guess where we're gonna look"

"Beats me"

"I'll be quicker if I take over on manual for a while, data from all the duels is being beamed from the island, into an orbiting industrial illusions satellite, and back down to their main frame, these transmission are obviously highly encrypted, if we can somehow force the industrial illusions computer offline, I'm sure their back-up systems won't have as much security"

"Are you saying we can make their computer crash? From here? But how?"

"A computer crash is exactly what I had in mind, the biggest computer crash ever, and I'm going to use Pegasus's own satellite to do it"

"But I'm already trying to hack into that system"

"My idea's different, once the security is down, we should be able to freely access the data, be ready with the search of a Dark Magician"

"How is he going to tear down the first wall of security is what I wanna know, unless he-" the girl whispered and Kaiba heard her. He turned and looked over the room and shook it off

"Gotcha! Dark Magician inquiry loaded and standing by" the computer said

"Good, if Yugi's dueling he's sure to use that card" Kaiba replied

"So spill it already, how the heck are we going to use industrial illusions own satellite to bring their computer?"

"By bringing down the satellite itself, down all the way"

'I knew it! Scratch that, I don't wanna know' she thought with dismay

"Loading satellite schematics…M class titan series, booster rocket controls online, locating orbital coordinates, breaching on board computer security, you are now inside the industrial illusion satellite"

"Great, now plot a crash course for the computer main frame"

"Uploading new coordinates now…we are locked on target for the computer"

"Virus software won't stop this, Pegasus you unnoticed that the Kaiba corporation's still mine"

"Satellite impact in ten seconds"

"I won't attack just yet, why rush to victory when I can draw it out as long as possible instead" Ghost Kaiba said putting a card face down

'There's more to it than that, he's hiding some kind of magic card I know it' Yugi thought, "Dark Magician, go to defensive mode, and I summon curse of dragon, on the defense as well"

"Smart playing Yugi, unfortunately it wasn't smart enough, you played right into my hand, defense paralyses!" He said turning the face down card over

"A trap!" Yugi said and his monsters were switched to attack mode

"Now all the monster cards on your field have been switched to attack mode"

"What?" Tea exclaimed

"Yugi!" Mokuba yelled

"Oh no!" Ashleigh whispered

'While that defense paralysis card is on the field my monsters can't defend them selves, I've got to think of a way out' Yugi thought

"It's time! Blue Eyes White Dragon, use your white lightning!" Ghost Kaiba yelled, "Well so much for you curse of dragon"

"Yugi!" Mokuba yelled

Fake Kaiba- 700

Yugi- 1000

"No dark Magician there, next field" Kaiba said

"We've exhausted almost every possibility of locating Yugi Mutou, field 146 is the final active duel"

"Then, he's gotta be there! Search field 146"

"You're not gonna get in" the girl said still hiding

"What! Who's there? Show yourself" Kaiba said

The girl stood up and brushed herself off and coolly walked over to one of the chairs and made herself comfortable

"Explain yourself" Kaiba said

"Go ahead try it" she said

The computer moved forward and tried to open arena 146, but failed

"What's that?" Kaiba exclaimed

"Looks like I've crashed" the computer said

"How did you know?" Kaiba asked the girl

"The fate of your company rest in Yugi Mutou, do you really think that…Pegasus wouldn't put extra security on him? If anything you should've been shocked if you weren't stopped" she explained

"Who are you? And how did you get in here?"

"My name is Rosemary, and I simply followed you, apparently you never noticed"

"Then, Rosemary, be quiet, I know what I'm doing…Reboot" he ordered the computer

"Back online" the computer replied

"Enter field 146!" Kaiba tried again

"I've frozen again, it's worse this time"

"Hang on, watch this, gotcha! Just as I thought." Kaiba said

"A virus?" Rosemary guessed

"A good one, that means just one thing, searching for Yugi's cards activates the virus" Kaiba said, and looked bitterly at Rosemary

"How do you know all this?" He asked her

"I'm a geek" she replied sadly, 'plus I know the guy who made the virus personally'

"Yugi's inside, get ready to go in" Kaiba said back to his computer

"But the security door!" the computer replied

"We've come this far already and I'm not gonna blow it, actually, yes I am" Kaiba said and put a another virus to destroy the current one

"Huh? What's that?" He asked shocked

"It's a virtual fortress" Rosemary said

"I didn't ask you" Kaiba replied

"She's right, sensors indicate that all of the data from Yugi's duel is processed here, you won't blow your way through this thing, it's the ultimate defense and it's impossible to penetrate without the password" the computer said

"What now know-it-all?" Kaiba asked Rosemary

"I'm sorry, but you're not asking me" She replied haughtily

"Hm, a password, if I know Pegasus, that ego-maniac would think that anyone would outsmart him, and get even this far, we're going in"

"The password?"

"Heh, Pegasus"

"I'm sorry, but access has been denied"

"What?!"

'How can I defeat his blue eyes white dragon?' Yugi thought

"Yugi, you gotta admit for a stiff, this Kaiba sure got game" Keno said

"That's not my brother, there's just no way! Yugi, you know that's not him, everyone thinks he's a bad guy, but I know my brother and he's not mean like this, he's my best friend in the whole world, that thing's not him! You just gotta believe me" Mokuba said close to tears

'I wish I could be as sure as you Mokuba, I don't know what to believe, one thing I do know for sure, this duel's not over yet' Yugi thougt, "Magical hats, conceal the dark magician, he's under there some where, but which one?"

"Are you so desperate that you have your dark magician doing simple hand tricks?" fake Kaiba said

"It's not a trick, and it's not so simple, your move, but you better think twice before you choose, do the math, 4 hats, only 25% chance you'll find the dark magician, the real question is, what is else is hiding beneath those hats?" Yugi said

"Way to go Yugi, heh, now that's what I like to call pulling one out of your hat" Joey cheered

"Alright!" Mokuba cheered

"I'm nauseous" Lupita said

"Me too" Ashleigh added

"What's wrong?" Tea asked

"We don't like math" they replied and Tea sweatdropped

"How can I be wrong?" Kaiba said frustrated

"Maybe he's not as self-fish as you think" Rosemary suggested

"Shut up unless you have ideas" Kaiba replied

"Maybe I do"

"Then be my guest"

"I sure don't feel welcomed, but since your little brother's at stake too, I'll give the password"

"Whatever, I'm not really counting on you, but what else is left"

"Move over, I'm typing it"

"Just say it, it's the same, or don't you know that?"

"I don't want you to hear it"

"You're acting like a child"

"You're being rude to a girl"

"Just type it"

Kaiba moved slightly out of the way and let Rosemary in front of the keyboard, and stared at her intently

'There's only two things my father loves more than himself , and both are something nobody knows about, but if some one did, then he would type in the only thing he's kept a secret, even from his family' she thought and typed in her name while covering the keyboard to make sure Kaiba didn't see

"She was right about the password, the virtual fortress is unlocked, we now have access to Yugi's data and it was just his turn" the computer declared

Rosemary smiled and proudly walked back to her seat, sticking her tongue out at Kaiba

"Pegasus thinks he can make up all the rules in the game, but he could've imagined this brand-new twist, I'm back" Kaiba said

"I'm a human, you can talk to me too, you know" Rosemary said

"I don't want to, now stay quiet"

"Why don't you kick me out?"

"I can't risk anyone seeing you"

"So predictable, I know where the dark magician hides" the fake Kaiba said

"If you're so sure, then move" Yugi said

"It's a shame this duel is going to end so soon, white lightning!"

'If he attacks the right hat, I'll lose more than just this duel, much more!' Yugi thought

* * *

**bum-bum-bum, lawlz, cliffhangers, i hate them too**

**well, that's it i guess, tell me what you thought of my new character! and Seto Kaiba is so Badass! -fangirl nose bleed-**

**Thanx 4 readin**

**Plz Review**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	10. Kaiba's Alive!

**Chapter 10! Let's all take a moment and celebrate the fact i made it to a two digit chapter...Yay me!**

**this is a new chapter, by the way, dark, fat, ugly kaiba are all the same person and so is gay clown**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

* * *

The blue eyes hit the far left hat and it was not the right one

"No! That hat was empty!" Fake Kaiba exclaimed

"Alright, this could work" Joey said

"It's gotta work" Tea said

"Yugi'll beat that faker" Mokuba said

"Your guess was wrong, guess wrong again and it'll cost you" Yugi said and put down another card, "There are still three magical hats left on the field, and one of them holds a special surprise just for you, if you destroy the hat that hides my dark magician you'll win this duel, but choose the empty one and it's my turn again, but I'm betting you'll choose the hat that conceals the trap card I just put into play"

"A trap card?" the fake Kaiba questioned

"Now, which hat will it be?" Yugi challenged him

"You're taking a big gamble Yugi" Joey said

"If he guesses right, it's over" Tristan said

"No it's not" Ashleigh whispered to herself and looked at the hand with the duel glove and star chips, ready to give them away if Yugi were to lose

"Blue eyes white dragon, attack the middle hat" fake Kaiba yelled

"Well now you've done it, you activated my trap card that is, Spellbinding Circle" Yugi yelled "A blue eyes white dragon is normally unstoppable, but once drained of its energy by the spellbinding circle, it's not match for the full power of my dark magician"

The dark magician came out the left hat

Dark Magician- Atk: 2500

Blue Eyes White Dragon- Atk: 2300

The dark magician attacked and destroyed the Blue eyes white dragon bringing 'Kaiba's' life points down to 500

"And that puts an end to your blue eyes white dragon" Yugi stated

Ghost Kaiba- 500

Yugi- 1000

"Way to go Yugi!" Mokuba cheered

Another blue eyes came out and attacked the dark magician destroying it and bringing Yugi's life points down

Ghost Kaiba- 500

Yugi- 500

"Another one!" Tristan exclaimed

"And that puts an end to your dark magician, there are only three blue eyes white dragon cards in the world and they're all in my deck, your grandpa had the fourth but I ripped it up, but how could I possibly know that if I'm not Seto Kaiba, you know I couldn't believe it when you beat all three of my blue eyes white dragon's with exodia, but now without that monster in your deck, there's absolutely no way you can win, your move"

"Everyone heard about your duel with Seto, that's how this loser knows about it, that's not my brother Yugi, I'm sure!" Mokuba shouted

"I'm now rerouting the data from field 146 at the duelist kingdom, after that we'll be able to confirm Yugi Mutou was dueling there" the computer said

"I'm sure he is, now show me what you've got" Kaiba said

"Here it comes, now downloading duel data, you are right, Yugi Mutou is in this duel"

"Can you show it to me on screen?"

"My pleasure, I think the part you'll find most interesting is the name of Yugi's opponent"

The screen showed his name against Yugi

"Isn't that you?" Rosemary asked

"What? Is this your idea of joke?" he said to the computer

"I never joke, censors indicate that the opponent up against Yugi is registered as Seto Kaiba, and he's using your deck!"

"Pegasus must've taken my deck!"

"The duelist are tied and the imposter has the second blue eyes white dragon on the field, Yugi defeated the first one using a combination of the dark magician and magical hats, he currently has 500 points left and no cards in play, it's his move"

"But without exodia, Yugi can't win; he has no other cards left in his deck that can beat the blue eyes white dragon, let alone two of them" Kaiba said

"Well then I hope you have a plan"

"So what now?" Rosemary asked

"I do have a plan, but we've got to work fast, Yugi'll lose from the next attack of the blue eyes white dragon, unless we decrease it's power from here" Kaiba replied

"Can we do that?" the computer asked

"Oh yeah" Kaiba said but was interrupted

"Upload a virus into that monsters' hall up computer" Rosemary said

"I'd appreciate if you'd stop doing that, no matter, that dragon's about to get sick, real sick"

"Standing by, but shouldn't we first wait to see Yugi's next move?" the computer asked

"We can't afford to risk Yugi losing the duel, upload" Kaiba ordered

"Viral injection underway"

'I don't have any monsters that can withstand his blue eyes white dragon, this could be it' Yugi thought

"This duel is over Yugi, I'm sure we'll be hearing the fat lady sing right after your turn, I still have defense paralysis active so whatever monster you pick won't be able to defend itself" fake Kaiba said

"I choose the Feral Imp, in attack mode" Yugi said

"I wish Yugi waited a few more seconds before moving, isn't there anything you can do to get that computer virus to load faster?" Kaiba said

"We're already halfway there, this is as fast as it goes" the computer replied

"It's pretty fast, so don't complain" Rosemary said

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up before you actually stop talking?"

"I don't know, wanna count?"

"You're playing with me"

"Viral implant now at 60% but it doesn't seem to be working, the blue eyes white dragon is still showing no signs of weakness" the computer said

"Something is wrong, any ideas?" he said and looked at Rosemary who shook her head

"This is almost too easy" fake Kaiba said

"Yugi!" Tea shouted

"Hang on! Yugi can still win this" Tristan said

"Don't forget, he beat Kaiba last time" Joey said

"But that was with exodia wasn't it?" Lupita asked

"Yeah, but I'm sure he can still win" Ashleigh told her as calmly as she could

"Yugi" Mokuba said

"It's time blue eyes white dragon, attack!" fake Kaiba called out

"Huh?" Yugi said as he saw rays of light coming out of the blue eyes and the hologram disappearing

"What are you waiting for? Attack!" the fake Kaiba said

"The virus is taking effect, blue eyes attack power is beginning to drop" the computer informed

"But it's still to strong, it has to get weaker, or it'll still beat Yugi" Kaiba said

"What! I don't believe it!" Yugi said as he saw the blue eye's attack power go down

"What's going on? My blue eyes white dragon" the fake Kaiba exclaimed

The blue eyes started disintegrating

"This is Keno to Pegasus, I hope you're watching sir, cause we've got a real problem out here"

"How did Yugi do that?" the guard asked

"It wasn't' Yugi it was Seto Kaiba" Pegasus replied

"How?"

"It seems that the real Kaiba is still very much alive" Pegasus said and drank more of his wine, "Have you heard of my daughter's whereabouts?"

"No sir, she is still missing"

'How did Seto Kaiba figure out the password? I highly doubt that he just so happen to like that name and typed it in, it's impossible unless…' Pegasus thought and realized something, "I need people to check on all the helicopters and tell the guards looking for Kaiba to keep their eyes peeled for my daughter as well, I can't afford to loser her, do you understand?" Pegasus said, 'she's my only child' Pegasus thought worried

"The blue eyes attack power is dropping rapidly, the virus implant is successfully disabling the monster completely" the computer informed

"Alright, now let's get to work on dragon number three" Kaiba said and saw Rosemary biting her nail

"Why'd you even follow me?" Kaiba asked

"You were cute" She replied, "and the entire place was surrounded by my, I mean Pegasus's men, and I got scared"

"Standing by" the computer said then started failing

"What's the matter?" Kaiba asked

"We've been locked out by a remote terminal, looks like we've been hacked"

"Also looks like Pegasus found you out" Rosemary added

A bunch of pink rabbits came into the screen saying "hey Kaiba"

"It's Pegasus!" Kaiba exclaimed

"Move in" a guard said and broke into kaiba's house

"Attack power is now holding to 2000" the computer said

"But it should've worked!" Kaiba said

"The blue eyes white dragon is launching its attack"

"No!"

"Now blue eyes white dragon, time to obliterate them" fake Kaiba said

"Yugi!" the real Kaiba exclaimed

"Kaiba?" Yugi said seeming to hear him, "It stopped…the dragon"

Blue eyes disintegrated and was destroyed by the virus

"This can't be!" the fake Kaiba said

"It's gone" Joey remarked as everyone gasped

"It's a trick" Keno said

"The blue eyes white dragon is destroyed, but the virus was not responsible" the computer said

"Then how? Did Yugi Mutou somehow do this?" Kaiba asked

"How would he, it is your deck"

"It's the Heart of the Cards, Yugi was right"

Kaiba and Rosemary heard someone trying to activate the door and turned and the door opened revealing several of Pegasus men

"Why? Why me?" fake Kaiba yelled

"Why? Because Kaiba's still alive, he stopped you" Yugi said

"Silence! I am Kaiba!"

"Enough! Your charade is over!"

"My brother is alive!" Mokuba cheered

"What's going on?" Tea asked

"Obviously a duel" Ashleigh replied smiling and Tea glared at her

"Not what I meant"

"It's like Yugi said, last time Yugi dueled my bother, he showed Seto the heart of the cards, this faker may have taken his deck, but the real Seto Kaiba's alive and well" Mokuba explained

"Imposter! The real Seto Kaiba destroyed that monster, I know because I sensed him calling out to me when it happened! Now, enough of your lies, we know you're not Kaiba! It's for us to show us, who you really are!" Yugi said

"I told you, I am Kaiba! Or at leas I'm part of him, the part darkest part"

The dark Kaiba changed into a fat man with pink hair and a purple outfit, who looked very disgusting, and fit all the description of "Gay clown"

"I can see you don't recognize me Yugi, I wasn't lying when told you I was Seto Kaiba, the evil part of him that you sent to the shadow realm, after our last duel, now I'm back thanks to Pegasus"

"You're not a part of my brother anymore" Mokuba said

"Ew, it's hideous" Tea said

"I always thought that this duel might turn ugly, but I never thought ugly" Joey said

"Uh! Yugi you shouldn't have told him to show who he really was" Ashleigh said practically gagging

"Even I'm starting to regret it" Yugi told her which made her laugh, 'I'm glad I can make her happy'

The guards opened the door, and all the systems were shut down and Kaiba was gone.

"Sorry, he got away" one guard informed Pegasus

"Search the grounds, everywhere and stay on the look out for Miss Pegasus as well"

"It appears that Young Yugi's nemesis the real Seto Kaiba, has come to his rescue, I must admit that this little development is not one I did not even foresee" Pegasus said

"I have some bad news sir the real Kaiba has eluded us, once again, you were right, he was using a terminal in the Kaiba mansion to access the industrial illusions main frame, if I thought he was alive I would've beefed up security "

"And what of my daughter?"

"They think she's with him, they found a strand her hair in one of the seats"

'So that's how he knew, she gave it to him, that girl has always been a little rebellious' Pegasus thought, "That's two escapes Croquet, do I have to lock you away? Again? Get me Keno on the radio"

"Hey ugly, if I were you I'd start worrying about what my big brother's gonna do to you, when he finally catches up to you" Mokuba said

"Pegasus to Keno, Seto Kaiba has gotten away, don't lose the little one, no matter what" Pegasus said over the microphone

"Understood" Keno replied

"I guess I just don't know what to call you, I was thinking about monster, but I didn't want to insult the cards, it's your move" Yugi said and heard Ashleigh laugh again, 'She has such a beautiful laugh'

"You've got a whole deck to go through and only one blue eyes white dragon left" Yugi said

"Grappler in defense mode" ugly Kaiba said

Grappler- Atk: 1300; Def: 1200

'He's just biting his time until he draws his last blue eyes' Yugi thought, "It's my turn" Yugi said, 'I'd play this card in defense mode, but he still has his defense paralysis in display, so I can only attack and with no defense if he draws the blue eyes white dragon I'm finished' Yugi thought, "I'll set one card face down on the field and draw the Celtic guardian as well, in attack mode!"

The Celtic Guardian attacked the grappler and destroyed him

"You're Grappler split" Yugi said

"Nyeh, parting is such sweet sorrow, next up is mystic horseman in defense mode, and I'll lay one of my cards face down just like you" ugly Kaiba said

'Face down? Is it a magic card or is he setting a trap' Yugi thought, "Again I'll lay a card face down and I'll use the mystical elf in attack mode, plus this book of secret arts will raise it's attack and it's defense power by 300 points, my turn is over"

Mystical Elf- Atk: 1100; Def: 2300

"Patience Yugi for it will soon be all over" ugly Kaiba said, 'Yugi has two cards face down and three monsters, he must be trying to strengthen his mystical elf somehow, to withstand my mystical horseman's attack, but if I draw the final blue eyes I can destroy any of his monsters, that'll take his like points down to zero anyway '

"I'm finding it hard to believe, but I'm liking the look on that guys face even less than before" Joey said

"Wipe that smile of his face Yugi" Tea shouted

"Just don't touch it!" Lupita said

"Loser! Make your move!" Mokuba yelled

"As you wish, oh prepare! For the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" fat Kaiba said

"Yugi!" Joey shouted

"Don't worry Yugi, my bother'll help out, just like last time" Mokuba said

"Dream on, your luck's about to run out, you'll see for yourself! Unlike the last blue eyes, this one's in full power and your brother's in not position to do a thing about it, cause we found where his hiding place is and now he's on the run" Keno said

"So that means…Kaiba is alive?" Tristan said

"Where have you been for the last 4 turns?" Ashleigh said

"Dimwit, it means don't expect another miracle, cause this duel's about to end" Keno said

"Yeah, with Yugi as the victor" Ashleigh said while Lupita nodded

"Such a good dragon! Wouldn't you say Yugi? This duel's about to end now, go white lightning attack!" dark Kaiba shouted

"This duel's not over yet! Activate Mirror Force now!" Yugi shouted

"Whoa! He's turned over a trap card!" dark Kaiba yelled

"The mirror force reflects your attack right back at you"

"Really good trick, but I'm ready with one of my own, I use negate attack"

'He had a magic card waiting just in case' Yugi thought

"Negate attack neutralizes any attack thrown at me, even if it's one of my own"

"Yugi!" Tea shouted

'It's all over' Mokuba thought

"It's time to finish this duel" Yugi said chuckling, "with Reborn the Monster"

"Oh no! That allows you to revive any monster in this duel from either deck!" dark Kaiba exclaimed

"I'm glad you know the rules, now guess which card I want…Be reborn, Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"Fat lot of good that move's gonna do you, Yugi, both of these monsters are evenly matched"

"Their powers are not the same, you forgot about my mystical elf, she's been chanting a spell since I put her on the field, it allows the mystical elf to transfer her own attack power to any monster I choose"

"What! This can't be!"

"This move was inspired by Seto Kaiba himself, he showed me you can alter the attack power of a blue eyes white dragon, but I'm raising the power of mine, instead of lowering it like Kaiba did to yours"

"This can't be happening! Oh no! NO!"

"Consider this a message from the real Seto Kaiba, YOU LOSE! Now blue eyes, Obliterate!"

The blue eyes destroyed the other blue eyes and ugly Kaiba lost the duel

"Pegasus may have helped you escape the shadow realm once before, but it won't happen again, never again!" Yugi yelled and mind crushed him sending him back to the shadow realm

"Pegasus, I sense that you're watching, consider this a warning, nothing you send against me will stop me, and when we finally duel, believe me, victory will be mine, I'll win back my grandfather's soul and you will pay for all the people you've hurt, in the name of your sick little game, I'm coming for you Pegasus!" Yugi said and Pegasus' wine glass broke.

"Yugi, you developed your shadow powers quite a bit, in such a short time, but when we finally duel, believe me, your millennium puzzle will be mine!" Pegasus said

Yugi picked up Kaiba's deck "Kaiba" He whispered

"That ghost is toast, huh Yugi?" Joey said

"I knew that the real Kaiba was alive the whole time" Tristan said

"You did it!" Ashleigh said and hugged Yugi

Tea immediately went angry jealous mode and Lupita stepped in and tried to distract with the stupidest stuff a person could think off

"I'm glad to know that you're happy for me" Yugi said smiling

"How can't I be?" she said hugging him closer without thinking

Yugi put on of his arm around her and took her hand and kissed it.

"You better stop doing that before I get used to it, and start expecting it all the time" Ashleigh said

"Well, if that's what I'm doing, then it'd be more than my pleasure to do so" Yugi replied and kissed her hand and the tip of her fingers

"Whoa!" Joey and Tristan exclaimed blushing, and Tea fuming with Lupita practically holding back

"Huh?" Tea said finally stopping her fit

"What is it?" Joey asked

"That creep took Mokuba!" Tea said

"Huh!" they all said at the same time

"Mokuba!" Yugi yelled

"I can't believe it" Tea said

"Mokuba!" Yugi yelled, "He's gone, taken again"

"Oh no" Tristan said

"Was it my fault? I'm the one who distracted you" Ashleigh said starting to feel guilty

"Don't even think that, none of this was your fault" Yugi replied softly and kissed her forehead and kept her close to him.

"Mokuba!" Lupita yelled

Everyone yelled for Mokuba, but with no avail.

* * *

**Tea's so jealous...I love it! that's it for now, i put some fluff at the end, well you can see that**

**Hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think about my OC developments**

**Thanx 4 readin!  
****Plz review**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	11. Joey Vs Rex!

**Chapter 11! it took me a long time to come up with something, but it was worth it**

**in this chapter you get to see some of Lupita's past, i hope you like it**

**Discaimer: I don't own Yugioh!**

* * *

"Mokuba! Mokuba!" Yugi yelled back to his shorter normal self

"This is no time to be playing hide and seek kid!" Joey yelled

"Do you really think Mokuba's playing?" Lupita asked Ashleigh

"No" Ashleigh replied sadly

"Those thugs must've snatched him back to Pegasus' castle" Tristan said

"So now they've got your grandpa and Kaiba's little brother too?" Tea asked Yugi

"Looks that way" Joey said

"It's just another reason for us to win those ten star chips, and get in there" Yugi said

"No doubt" Joey added

Joey looked down and noticed a bunch of cards on the floor

"It's my lucky day" Joey said bending down

"Hands off, those are mind" Tristan said

"Cool Tristan, I didn't know you were training to become a duelist" Yugi said

"Wanna duel?" Ashleigh asked

"I figured if a doofus like Joey can hold his own in this game, then hey, I'll probably an expert at it" Tristan said

"So yes?" Ashleigh continued

"Sorry, but no" Tristan replied

"I recognize that monster" Joey said looking at a card on the floor

"Haven't I seen that card in your deck Joey?" Yugi asked

"Not this one, but I think I've got something just like it" Joey said and pulled out his deck, "Bingo! Swamp Battle Guard, well will ya take a look at this, these two look like they're long lost brothers, of course that your wallop doesn't the same kind of power mine does"

"His wallop is just fine! My Lava Battle Guard has never let me down, try him out, you'll see" Tristan argued

"Thanks, it does say they work best together" Joey said

"You know what? I think I kinda see a resemblance between you two and those muscle heads" Tea said and laughed, Yugi and Ashleigh joined but Lupita didn't get it.

"Laugh it up, I take that as a complement" Joey said

"I don't get it" Lupita said and Ashleigh smiled at her

"I'm going to find a duel!" Ashleigh said and ran off

"Wait!" Yugi exclaimed

"What's the rush?" Joey asked and looked at Lupita who shrugged and started running after Ashleigh and soon everyone else joined

"It's your move Mai" a boy said

"Oh Harpies, give that monster our kind of make over, Attack!" Mai ordered

"Wow, that was a real challenge it ranks right up there with doing my nails" Mai said sarcastically

"I was ranked fourth of my district finals!" the boy exclaimed

"Yeah, yeah, that's great Hun" Mai said

'I don't get it, trashing hot shot duelist is usually as fun as a clearance sale, why can't I enjoy it anymore?' Mai thought lying down on a hill and thought about Joey, "It's all because of the obnoxious punk Joey, I can't believe such an amateur beat me! I've got to even with that grinning gutter punk" Mai said and noticed some one behind her

"It's me Rex Raptor the Dino duelist! And I'm itching to finish that match we started on the boat"

"Funny, I thought I already knocked you on your Jurassic butt" Mai said

"Think whatever you want, you're about to get stomped!"

"You think I'm going to waste another minute with a pea brain like you? Beat it dino breath, shoo, shoo"

"Pea brain? I happen to have been a finalist in this year's regional championship and I'll have you know that I already won five star chips!"

Mai whistled and showed him eight of her star chips,

"Whoa! How'd you get eight chips already!" Rex exclaimed

"By wannabe's like you who think by dueling a chick, they can score some easy stars, I've only lost once but once I find that punk kid, Joey, it's payback"

"Joey Wheeler? How could you lose to him?" Rex asked

"I'd love to see you try and…wait…okay Rex, I'll duel you, if you do something for me first" Mai said

"Your move, there's no way you can win!" another boy said

"I activate Water rupture, which returns one monster from your side of the field the top of your deck" Ashleigh said, 'that oughta give me some time'

"That doesn't matter" the boy replied

"It's still my turn, so I tribute my Aqua Spirit to activate the rap card, Spiritual Water Art- Aoi, which lets me look at your hand and discard one card, I choose to discard monster reborn, so you can't bring back your Amazon Mistress" Ashleigh said

"No!"

"And now I summon my Water Mage and attack your dragon, and you lose" Ashleigh said and got down. She collected her two star chips and put them on her duel glove.

"That was great Ashleigh!" Yugi said

"Yeah, you got a pretty awesome deck" Joey added

"Yay Ashleigh" Lupita said and hugged her and they started jumping around in joy and laughing

"So now you have 5 chips" Joey said happy and sad at the same time

They walked out to the field and saw a bunch of duelist just relaxing and talking

"Wow, after all the crazy duelist we've been running into, it's nice to see some normal kids for a change" Tea said

"Yeah, how bout it tough guy? Any of these tykes puny enough for you to take on or do you wanna go looking for some three yr. olds" Tristan said

"Come on, be nice, you know Joey's just fighting his time until he finds a dueling monkey to challenge" Tea said

"Why? Lupita's right here" Ashleigh said and everyone laughed

"Nice one!" Tristan said

"Who want's some?!" Joey yelled at them

"Yeah! I'm may be bad, but I know Ashleigh wouldn't be able to beat Joey!" Lupita said

"Calm down Lupe, I was just kidding!" Ashleigh shot back

"Well, I didn't like it!" Lupita said

"You never minded it when I teased you, what happened?" Ashleigh said

"I still don't care, but don't tease Joey, he's actually trying!" Lupita said

"I promise I won't, I love you Lupita, and so I'm willing, hug?" Ashleigh said and Lupita smiled and hugged her, "You like him" Ashleigh teasingly whispered and Lupita blushed

"Look, we're sorry we didn't mean to hurt your feelings" Tristan said to Lupita

"Yeah, we're sorry" Tea added

"What about me?!" Joey said but then heard a laughter coming from across the field. "Aw, tell that's not who I think it is" Joey said

"How are you Joseph? Glad to see me?" Mai asked

"Ecstatic" Joey replied sarcastically

"I thought you didn't like her" Lupita said

"I don't" Joey replied

"So Joey, is Yugi still fighting all your battles for you? Everyone knows if Yugi wasn't there to hold your hand you wouldn't have beat me, isn't that right Yugi?" Mai said

"That's not true" Yugi replied

"Oh really? Then I propose he steps out of you shadow here and now, if Joey thinks he's so tough, let's see him play for himself" Mai proposed, "I'm waiting for your answer Joey, thinks you have the guts to step up and face the duelist I've arranged for you"

"It's not you?" Joey asked

"I'm dueling on Mai's behalf, recognize me?" Rex said stepping out of the trees

"No" Lupita said and Ashleigh shook her head

"That's Rex Raptor" Yugi informed

"This twerp supposed to scare me or something? I bet ya he ain't so tough" Joey said

"Don't you remember Joey, Rex placed second in the regional's" Tea said

"Ohh…I remember" Ashleigh and Lupita said

"Well Joey? You gotta ask mommy's permission or what?" Mai said

"No way! This is my fight!" Joey said

"Joey!" Tristan and Tea exclaimed

"Kick her butt!" Lupita yelled, "I you don't I'll kick yours!"

"Lupita, Rex is a boy" Ashleigh said

"Then he should cut his hair!" Lupita said

"What are you trying to prove?" Tea said

"Really bro, pick your battles" Tristan said

'I can't believe Mai agreed to duel me just for stomping this amateurous rex!' Rex thought

'Joey had Yugi's help when he beat me, so having Rex do my dirty work is the perfect revenge' Mai thought, "Oh, and by the way, if little Yugi does any of his backseat dueling then Joey is disqualified and the match automatically goes to Rex" Mai said and everyone gasped

"You can still beat her Joey, right?" Lupita asked, "Him" Ashleigh corrected

"I think so" Joey said, 'I wish I had as much faith in myself like you have in me'

"What do you say Joey, this is your big chance to prove yourself, or are you gonna back out?" Joey said

"Of course he is, we…" Tea said but was interrupted by Joey

"No! That's the way I want it, just me and him" Joey said and everyone was shocked except Lupita

"It may cost me all of my star chips, but I don't deserve to keep them if the only reason I'm winning is cause of Yugi's smarts, all my life, people are trying to help me cause they think I can't help myself, well I don't need to be babied this time" Joey said

"You've lost it Joey, you can believe what ever you want, but I won't just stand here and watch you throw your chips away, I hope you guys don't mind but little Joey won't be coming out to duel today, maybe once he grows up we can arrange a play date" Tristan said

"That's it!" Joey yelled and punched Tristan

"What'd you punch me for?" Tristan said rubbing his face

"Didn't you hear what I just said wise guy, I'm tired of everyone thinking they gotta come to my rescue" Joey said

"But that's not how it is, friends look out for each other" Yugi said

"Keep out of this Yugi" Joey interrupted

"Sometimes a friend just has to stop searching, but only when their ready" Ashleigh whispered and looked at Lupita who nodded, "I know he is" Lupita whispered back, 'He has to be'

_Flashback: "Lupita, I want to speak to you" her father said. She followed him to the small living room and sat down on the wooden floor. "I heard from your teachers that you're failing their class, I always knew you weren't smart, but I never thought you were so stupid" Her father said and looked away. "It's best if you just stay pretty, you won't get anywhere with out a good husband" He said and walked away. Lupita looked down and saw her mother pick her up, "Don't worry Lupita, men don't look for brains, only for face and you're pretty enough to win a rich husband" she said._

:"Just let me do what I gotta do" Joey said

"Great idea, do what you gotta do, even if it means losing the chance to help your sister" Tristan said

'Serenity, don't worry sis I'll make you proud' Joey thought

"Listen, let's just cool off a sec" Tea said

"Forget it! If mister macho wants to lose, he can do it by himself" Tristan said and walked off

"But Tristan!" Yugi yelled

"Let him go" Joey said

"Ah, some trouble in paradise?" Rex asked

"Stay out of this!" Tea snapped

"So, what's it gonna be? Are you gonna run off with your friend or start acting like a real duelist?" Mai challenged him

"I'm still here ain't I? Yugi, no offense but I want you to keep out of this one" Joey said and Yugi nodded unsure

"Alright, then it's Dino feeding time!" Rex said and the arena came out

"We believe in you Joey, just don't forget what you're fighting for" Tea yelled

"You really like Joey" Ashleigh said to Lupita, teasing her

"Well, we kinda the same, we both get put down by people, him because of his intelligence and dueling skills and me because of…the same thing actually" Lupita said

'What I'm fighting for? I got that part down, it's who I'm fightin' that's making me sweat' Joey thought and took his place in the arena.

"Rex, don't forget our deal! Beat him and you get to duel with me!" Mai yelled out

"I cant' believe you reduced yourself to being Mai's attack dog" Joey said

"Least I'm no dueling monkey" Rex said and Joey flared up, and apparently so did Lupita a bit.

"So how many chips do you wanna lose to my dino's?" Rex asked

"I got two, but I plan on doubling them right here" Joey said

"You wish; I bet your deck hasn't even prepared for the fields we're playing on" Rex said

'Man, if he only knew, I still have a hard time telling one field from another, let alone use them in any kind of strategic way, my best bet's gonna be hittin' him hard and fast and I think I know just the cards to do the job, Baby dragon and time wizard, if I use them together at the speed of time, it can make my dragon super powerful, hey it worked once before when I dueled Mai, so here's hoping it'll do the job again!' Joey thought

"Quit stalling! Let's duel!" Rex yelled

"Bring it!"

Joey- 2000

Rex- 2000

"Hm…Hey you guys, keep rooting on Joey for us, I gotta go see about something" Yugi said and ran off

"Lupita, do the same, I'm going to stalk Yugi" Ashleigh said

"Bluntly said" Lupita replied and waved her off

"Where's she goin'?" Tea asked

"I don't know" Lupita said and shrugged her shoulders

"Huh, pay dirt! I couldn't have asked for a better hand, heh, Huh?" Joey said and looked over to the side, "Where'd Yugi go?" Joey asked, "Ashleigh's gone too"

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's not scandalous" Lupita said

"Yeah, I kinda guessed that too" Joey said and went back to his duel, 'Oh well, wait till he sees what I did all by my self'

"Baby dragon! Defense mode!" Joey called out, 'That's right, it's a baby dragon, Rex knows he's toast' Joey thought

"You never leave a baby unattended and you're about to find out why, Two Headed King Rex, Attack!" Rex said

Rex's monster attacked and destroyed Joey's Baby Dragon

"Poor baby, I guess we found out what he was made of" Rex said

"But, I didn't get to play my combo" Joey said

"Do you know why? Because even three yr. olds know better than to defend on their first move, huh! I can't believe you actually did that, you rookie!" Rex said

"Everybody makes mistakes Joey, just try no to make another one" Tea said

"You can do it! I believe in you! Prove to everybody what a good duelist you are!" Lupita added

"You don't get it do you? Little Joey's already made the fatal mistake that's gonna cost him this duel, and that was ever agreeing to his match in the first place" Mai said

"Shut up and don't call my man little!" Lupita yelled

"Your man?!" Joey and Tea asked

"Yeah! You heard me! You're my man now cause you and I are both stupid, and we're both looked down on, so you better win to prove to the world that stupid people can win and deserve respect, and more than that, you'll prove it to yourself" Lupita said 'to me'

_Flashback: "Do you need something pa?" young Lupita asked. "Why don't you make that empty head of yours useful and go get me something to drink, you know? A drink" Her father replied. Lupita nodded and went to the kitchen and got him his favorite beer. When she came back she saw her father and mother arguing about something. She put the drink on the table and saw her father pick it up and walk off. Her mother was crying and picked her up and dressed her nicely and put her on the bed of a room and left her alone, a man in expensive clothing came in and she overheard her father, "Let him do what he wants, she's weak, and an idiot, this is the only way she can make money for us" her father said and her mother cried more and ran off and her father closed the door, and the man took off his jacket._

"Yeah! You're right!" Joey said 'But how?' he thought struggling

"With your baby dragon crushed my two headed king rex can terrorize the field for the rest of the match" Rex said

"Alright, maybe I did screw up, but I think I still have one monster in my hand that can beat that thing, Leogan!" Joey said and summoned Leogan

Leogan- Atk: 1750; Def: 1550

"Show that overgrown iguana who that king of beast is!" Joey ordered

"You amateur! Since we're on a wilderness field my king rex gets a nice fat power bonus! Tought luck for you pussy cat!"

Two headed King Rex- Atk: 2080; Def: 1580

"Field bonus! Now he tells me!" Joey exclaimed

"King Rex, foot stomp!"

"Ouch" Joey said

Joey- 1670

Rex- 2000

'The quicker I bash this tender the sooner I get to have my chance at beating Mai' Rex thought, "Let's go! You're the appetizer; I wanna get on to the main course!"

"I still got plenty to serve up, that is if I finally figure out how to use this field power bonus thing right, here goes nothing, Ax Raider" Joey said, "Hey! He got he power bonus"

Ax Raider- Atk: 2210; Def: 1495

Ax raider attack the two headed rex and destroyed it

Joey- 1670

Rex- 1870

"I did it!" Joey cheered

"Don't let it go to your head! Sword arm of dragon cut that ax raider down to size!"

Sword Arm of Dragon- Atk: 2275; Def: 2630

"Sword tail slash!" Rex called out

Joey- 1605

Rex- 1870

'That's my third monster he's trashed, even with field power bonus I can't beat him' Joey thought

"Joey! Don't let that dino dork intimidate you, remember we're all right behind you" Tea said

'Yeah right, that's why Yugi, Tristan and even Ashleigh ditched me' Joey thought

"What a nimrod" Tristan said and splashed his face with water, "Big dumb Jerk"

"You okay Tristan?" Yugi asked

"Yug! What are you doing here? You should be helping Joey" Tristan said

"Joey made it pretty clear he didn't want my help on this one, and since you left, I figured I should too" Yugi said

"Me being there and you being there are two totally different things, without your coaching Joey won't last two minutes against that conniving little freakasorous, I don't care what he says, you gotta go back and help him out pronto"

"I can't do that, Joey needs to fight this duel on his own and I gotta let him" Yugi said and Tristan got angry and grabbed his collar

"Yugi!" Tristan exclaimed

"If I go back on my promise with Joey, he'll be disqualified, besides we gotta believe in him so he believes in himself" Yugi replied with a hard expression

"Just let Yugi go" Ashleigh said as she stepped out of a bush

"Where'd you come from?" Tristan said

"The same place you did" She replied

"Why are you here Ashleigh?" Yugi asked softly

"Never mind that, Tristan you heard what Yugi said" Ashleigh said and Tristan let Yugi go

"Yeah, well maybe I don't think he can win" Tristan said

"But Tristan this is something more important that winning or losing, this about Joey learning to be a strong big brother for his little sister and even though he doesn't need our help, he needs to know he has our support" Yugi said

"I don't know" Tristan said

"Then let's go back and find out" Ashleigh suggested

"Maybe this was a mistake, maybe the only way to help my sister was by relying on my friends, no that's not true, I can't start thinking that way, if I can't rely on myself, how can I expect my little sister to, now think, there's gotta be something in this hand that I can play…wait! I still have this time wizard, too bad I don't have my baby dragon to play it with anymore, oh well, I guess it couldn't hurt to put it out on the field anyway, here goes nothing' Joey thought and put the card face down, "time wizard!"

'Hm, that's the card Joey beat me with, I should warn Rex' Mai thought, "Raptor! Watch that time wizard!"

"Without Yugi's help this chump doesn't even know how to use it" Rex said, 'I know Joey's type, he'll try to play a monster then he'll be in for the prehistoric pounding of his life!'

'Maybe Rex is right, Joey was able to defeat my harpie ladies but only because Yugi coached him through it, this time Joey's all alone' Mai thought

"I'm playing rock ogre in defense" Joey said

"You see? I knew the rookie didn't know what he was doing, Megazelder! Rip that rock old school style, with ramming charge attack!" Rex said

His monster attacked the rock and destroyed him

"Reduced to rubble, I sure sent him back to the stone ages" Rex said

"Fine! Go Flame Swordsman, turn up the heat and carve that dino like it was a big turkey" Joey said

"Didn't you see what I did to your rock ogre, do you really think that your puny little flame swordsman'll last any longer? Looks like I'm gonna have to teach you respect for my dino's the hard way, Attack!"

"Rex, you big Dino Dummy!" Mai said

"Flaming sword of battle" Joe shouted

The swordman destroyed the dinosaur and rex's life points went down

"Tell me how a swordsman can beat a dinosaur!" Rex exclaimed

Rex- 1330

Joey- 1605

"I actually won that?" Joey asked himself, "I think so"

"There's no way that Joey could've known that dinosaur cards were especially vulnerable to fire, that jerk, he totally lucked out on that one" Mai said

"Looks like a found the secret to beating your dino's, hope you're not too sore about it, get it? Sore? Dino? Dinosaur" Joey said

"No" Lupita said oblivious to what it was supposed to mean

"Sword arm of dragon!" Rex summoned

"Want some? Come and get it buddy" Joey said and his swordsman destroyed the sword arm of dragon, and any other monster thrown his way

"Yeah! I knew you were gonna make a comeback Joey!" Tea cheered

"Yay Joey! You're doing it!" Lupita said happily

"This is far from over you know, one card won't win this for you" Rex said

"Alrighty then I'll just bring out another for ya, swamp Battle Guard"

Swamp Battle Guard- Atk: 2340; Def: 1950

"Big deal, I have a beast that'll wipe off that smirk out your face permanently… alright! Meet the top link of the food chain, Serpent Night Dragon!" Rex said

Serpent Night Dragon- Atk: 2350; Def: 2400

"This rare card is reported the elite few who made it to the finals rounds of the regional champioinships, but for a loser like you, it should be an honor just to get thrashed by it! Night mare sonic blast!" Rex said and his monster destroyed the flame swordsman

"He was my best card" Joey said

"Oh, poor Joey" Tea said

"Please win, you're my only hope" Lupita whispered

'Man, there's not a monster in my deck that can save me now' Joey thought as he drew Tristan's card. 'Man, he always shows up somehow'

"Man all this time it finally hits me, Tristan's been always looking out for me, and not because he thinks he needs my help, but because he's a true friend" Joey said

"Yeah, she is" Lupita said

_Flashback: "Where are we going?" Lupita asked. "I don't know, follow the currents" Ashleigh said, "What are currents?" Lupita asked, "I don't know how to explain it, but my mom said it's an invisible path shaped by your heart and will" Ashleigh said, "Me and my mom ran away from my dad, did we follow a current?" Lupita kept asking. "Did you want to leave?" Ashleigh asked, Lupita thought about it, "Yes" she replied, "I'm glad you did" Ashleigh said, "Why?" Lupita asked, "Because I found you on my current, and when all else is gone, we'll still have each other, once some one is in your currents they become a part of you" Ashleigh said, "I like this current" Lupita said, "Then stay" Ashleigh replied and held out her pinky and Lupita took it and they walked._

"Yo Joey! We're here for ya buddy! So how bout it? You gonna take that card of mine for a test drive or what?" Tristan said

"Ashleigh!" Lupita greeted and hugged her

"How long was I gone?" Ashleigh asked

"I don't know, I hate math" Lupita replied and they laughed

"You got it pal! Go Lava Battle Guard" Joey said

"Cool my card's on the field" Tristan said

"What a touching reunion to bad my dragon's gonna blast it to shreds, now attack the green one!" Rex said

The dragon attacked but the blast redirected itself back to the dragon

"What? My sonic blast's are being deflected, how was my dragon's attack repelled there aren't any trap cards out"

"Oh, I get it, the red one blocked for the green one" Tristan said

"Tristan's card was there right when I needed it most" Joey said

"Of course, those two monsters are like best friends, so when they're together on the field, they help power each other up, just like you and Joey help each other out in real life, huh Tristan?" Yugi said

"That's what being a buddy is all about" Tristan said

"Thanks for everything man, I owe you" Joey said

Ashleigh and Lupita looked at each other and smiled, "Thanks Ashleigh" Lupita said, "Nope, we're even" Ashleigh said held out her pinky which Lupita took.

"What a team! Not only did you take out Rex's monster but you put a nice dent in his Life points too" Yugi said

Rex- 840

Joey- 1605

"And now that we're together again, there's not a monster that can stop us" Joey and Tristan said

'Celebrate while you can, cause you're parties about to be crashed' Rex thought

* * *

**That's it! i won't update for 2 days just so you know**

**So i hope you liked it! Tell me what you thought of Lupita's Past! Was it good? Did anything confuse you? **

**Thanx 4 Readin! **

**Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	12. Joey pulls through! Shadow Game!

**Chapter 12! an even number! i love even numbers! No flames!**

**In this chapter you actually learn what Ashleigh's and Lupita's last names are. O.o**

**I spent a good amount of time on this one, and i put an old tale that my grandmother used to tell me when i was little to scare me, i changed it though, i felt like i would've copyrighted her if i didn't XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!**

* * *

"Your horn freaks may have won control of the field, but now it's time to see if you can hold it, Dragenon!" Rex said

"Battle guard give that card a bashing!" Joey yelled

Battle guard attacked and destroyed the dagon

"Whoa, look at them glow, those guys are some kind of tag team" Tristan said

"Aw…the shiny gone" Lupita said sadly, "the shiny is" Ashleigh corrected while patting her back.

"Wow, you're right about that, the power bonus they gain for both being on the field at the same time makes them a tough duo to beat" Yugi said

"No joke, and since Joey's already taken out Rex's best monster card, the rest will be cake, finish him bro" Tristan said

"Lupita look…a split end" Ashleigh said, and Lupita spit and stuck it together

"Not anymore" She replied and received a "gross" from Ashleigh

"Who said that Giant Serpent Night Joey destroyed two turns ago was my best card" Rex said and drew a new card, "My supreme monster is a dragon but of a different surge! The Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

"A what dragon?!" Mai exclaimed

Red Eyes Black Dragon- Atk: 2400; Def: 2000

"Your pair of fry beats can power up till they're green, but they're still not match for the thrashing power of this beast" Rex said

"So it does it exist, my grandpa told me about this card, its powers are said to rival those of the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon" Yugi explained

"How can't it? It looks like the Blue Eyes' emo cousin" Ashleigh remarked

"It's about time Rex played a card that'll put Joey in his place" Mai said

"And if you think those brain dead brutes will rescue each other from this dragon's rampage, think again, with Dragon Nails my dragon gets a power boost strong enough to clobber an army of your battle guards, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Inferno Fire Blast!" Rex called out

The red eyes attacked and destroyed both the battle guards at the same time

"How could he torch 'em both in one shot?" Joey said

"Those who defend together are destroyed together! Don't tell me you thought their little clubs would be enough to save them from my dragon's wrath" Rex said

"That creep" Tristan said

"Yeah, I really hate her" Lupita said, "Him" Ashleigh corrected, "Whatever" Lupita replied

Rex- 840

Joey- 235

"That's a good boy Rex, nice work" Mai said

"Do you smell that odor in the air Joey? It's the stench of your defeated battle guards. Who's up next for the roast" Rex said

"Gotta stay calm" Joey whispered

"Hang in there!" Tristan yelled

"Yugi, tell me that dragon isn't as tough as it looks, I mean there must be something Joey can do to stop it" Tea said

'I wish I could answer her, there is one last move that could save Joey from that Red Eyes, but I far from giving advice in this duel, Joey's gonna have to figure this one all by himself' Yugi thought and saw Lupita staring at him

"Yes?" He asked

"How do you get tall and short whenever you want?" She asked

"Uh…" Yugi replied

"Like some people control their body temperature, he controls his height, it's a freak thing" Ashleigh answered saying the first outrageous excuse in mind

"Oh" Lupita said

"Play any monsters you want, my dragon has enough power to turn you whole deck into a smoldering pile of ash" Rex said

'Rex is right, no creature I have can out power this thing, man this is where I get my butt handed to me' Joey thought

"Yo Joey! You may not have the monster to beat that thing, but you've got the smarts" Tristan said

"We're not giving up on you Joey!" Yugi said

"Don't forget, dueling's more about heart than strength" Tea said

"What she said!" Ashleigh yelled

"You can win, I know it!" Lupita said

"Now show this lizard what you're made of!" Tristan added

"Yeah, that's it Joey, slap down another card for my red eyes to fry up…Huh?" Rex said 'I almost forgot, Joey still has his time wizard out from a few turns before, that's the card he played to clobber Mai and her harpies, with Yugi's help that is, shame Joey's too much of an amateur to know how to use it himself'

"Hey are you gonna hand me the victory you promised or are you gonna sit there with that dumb look on your face!" Mai yelled

'Again with the insults? I can't wait to rip that arrogant attitude in our duel, wait a minute, if I can snag Joey's time wizard it'd be the perfect way to shut her up, she can't win against that card' Rex thought, "Oh Joey! I have an idea, let's make this duel more exciting and each put up one card up for grabs with our star chips, and just so it's fair, we'll both put up whatever card we have on the field, sounds good?"

"Wa? I don't have any cards on the- huh?" Joey said and looked down, "Oh yeah, my time wizard I forgot about that"

"And for him, I'll give you my rarest card, the supreme Red Eyes Black Dragon" Rex said

"Just what do you think you're doing, you disobedient dolt!? You're here to take Joey out of this tournament, not to improve your deck!" Mai shouted

"Stay out of this!" Rex yelled back

"Why you double crossing snake! I know what you're scheming!"

"I no lousy snake, I'm a dinosaur, you know that!"

"Ha!..."

'That red eyes black dragon can really help me with this tournament and win the prize money for my sister, but I'd hate to risk this time wizard Yugi gave me like some bargain ship, wait a minute, what am I talking about, maybe I don't have to' Joey thought, "You got a deal Rex! Your red eyes dragon and my time wizard winner takes all!"

"What!" Mai exclaimed

"It's a gutsy move" Yugi said

'Sucker' Rex thought

"But while I'm at Rex, I'm making him my weapon of choice too! Go time wizard!" Joey yelled

"What are you doing?" Rex said

"Joey just figured out the best possible move in this situation" Yugi said

"This wouldn't be happening if you just obeyed my commands Rex!" Mai yelled

"I hope you packed your bags Rex, cause if my time wizards spin arrow lands on a time warp, you'll be on the next boat off this island" Joey said

"Do you really wanna leave this entire duel to a single spin? You do know what'll happen if that arrow lands on a skull won't ya?" Rex said

"It's a risk I gotta take! Time to let go!" Joey yelled and the spinner began to spin

"What happens if the arrow lands on a skull?" Tea asked

"It'll self-destruct and take a chunk out of Joey's life points" Yugi said

"Oh man! All he's got is a chunk" Tristan said

"He's riding on chance" Ashleigh added

"I can't believe this entire duel has come down to one spin, it's too nervewracking to even watch" Tea said

"Nice, I like…um…you know those moments when you don't know what's gonna happen…" Lupita said

"It's okay Lupe" Ashleigh said

"All we can do know is hope that arrow doesn't land on a skull" Yugi said

"Okay, then let's start hoping" Tristan said

"Way ahead of ya" Ashleigh and Lupita replied

'Come on time machine' Joey thought

'Come on skull' Rex thought

"It's stopping" Tea informed

"Slowly" Mai said

"Yeah!" They cheered, "Way to go Joey!" Yugi called out as it landed on the time machine

"No!" Rex said

"Alright! Time warp go!" Joey yelled

"You jerk! Look what you did! The entire space time continuum is speeding out of control, eons are passing like seconds!" Rex yelled

"What?" Rex said

"He's been… fossilized" Tea said when she saw the dragon in stone

"No! He hasn't he still standing, sure he's beginning to gray a little bit, but that's natural, go on and have him attack Rex, go on Rex!" Mai said

"She's lost it" Lupita whispered

"Right, uh, Red Eyes go on and attack…No, no, no!" Rex said as his red eyes crumbled

"The millions of years that Joey's time wizard has made pass, has turned Rex's dragon into a brittle shell of dust" Yugi said

"So I guess you won my star chips huh?" Rex said in defeat

Rex- 0

Joey- 235

"Wait a second! Not only did I win your star chips but I won your red eyes too, fair and square!" Joey said

"And he did it all by himself!" Yugi exclaimed happily as the rest cheered

"I did it guys! I did it!" Joey said

"Hey you're the man Joey!" Tristan said

"Yeah!"

"I'm coming bro!"

"Alright man!"

"Give me some skin, up high or down low?" Tristan said then knocked him down, "I guess you're down low bud"

"Joey!" Lupita said and hugged him, "You did it! You won!"

"And for the both of us too!" Joey said letting her hug him, and then he looked angry at Tristan

"You shoved me! After everything we've been through, you shove me!" Joey said

"Yeah, well tough Tamale, now we're even for when you punched me" Tristan said

Joey stood up while Lupita still clung to him

"Don't you know two wrongs don't make a right you jerk!" Joey exclaimed

"Should I make it three then?" Tristan challenged

"Bring it on!" Joey replied

"Don't Lupita's still on you" Ashleigh said and pointed at her and Joey looked down

"I think this is their bizarre way of showing they care" Tea said

"Oh…Okay, I just hope they don't care about me that much" Yugi said

"Oh yeah, Hey Yug, was this how it felt when Ashleigh clung on to you?" Joey said and smiled, then Yugi and Ashleigh blushed and turned away from each other

Joey took Lupita out off of him and smiled at her, and Lupita smiled back

"You know what Lupita?" Joey said

"No" Lupita replied interrupting him

"I don't think we're dumb or anything like that, I think we're just dumb for smart kids" Joey said

"What does that mean?" Lupita asked

"Beats me, isn't it great?" He said and smiled a goofy grin

"Boy it sure got dark in a hurry" Yugi said

"Yeah, maybe we oughta set up camp somewhere" Tea suggested

"Don't tell me you're afraid, Tea, you got us protecting you" Tristan said

"Yeah, but who's protecting you guys" Tea said

"Um…" Lupita said trying to answer and Ashleigh shook her head

"Uh…good point, let's set up camp" Tristan said

"Relax guys" Joey said then a bush rustled, "There's nothing in these woods except crickets and squirrels"

"Are there beetles?" Ashleigh asked and shivered

"Don't worry, I'll stomp 'em" Joey said

They sat down in a circle and Tristan started a story that he was just finishing

"And when they finally pulled over to look and see what was in the back seat of the car, it was over twenty pepperoni pizzas with double cheese and meat balls" Tristan said

"Oh please what kind of ghost story is that supposed to be?" Tea said

"If I don't get some food in me, I'll be turning into a ghost" Joey said

"I've got a better one" Ashleigh said and looked at Lupita who nodded

"Well it happened in the old town of Camuy, it's said that in the caverns lies the ghost of an Indian girl who was sacrificed to the gods by her father and the rest of the villagers, well one time this traveler, a tourist, decided to stay in the cave" Ashleigh said

"He heard about the legends but never believed them, he called out to the spirit to come and find him, of course all the people of the town knew better and bid him farewell" Lupita said

"He stayed with two more, in the night when they went to pee, they heard a bat cave screech and run away towards the full moon, at first they thought it was nothing, bats right?" Ashleigh continued

"But they were wrong, he continued to do his business but when he was walking back…well he never made it"

"W-What happened" Tea said

"Nobody knows, the last that was seen of him was his blood on the cavern wall which she was sacrificed on, that was written 'Otro para los dioses' which means another one for the gods" Ashleigh said

"His body was nowhere, only his blood, the men immediately ran outside and got in their cars" Lupita said

"But little did they know that the Indian girl has already spotted them and gotten inside, they saw her through the mirror, 'Por favor, salvame, darle tu vida a los dioses in mi lugar' which meant, give your life to the gods in my place, they ran out and got lost in the woods but they didn't escape"

"Nobody's sure if that's what really happened, after all, out of the three men, only one lived to tell the tale"

"Till this day, every night during a full moon, the caverns are shut down, and the girl comes out to seek sacrifices in place of her own" Ashleigh ended eerily and giggled when she saw her friends shivering

"Wow, that was scary!" Joey said and looked around expecting a ghost

"You think that was scary, wait till you hear this one!" Ashleigh and Lupita said

"NO!" They yelled together and Ashleigh and Lupita laughed

"Hey! My meal ticket!" Joey said looking at a mushroom

"What! No!" Tristan said and pulled him back

"Wild mushrooms are poisonous Joey" Yugi said

"So do us all a favor and let him eat it" Mai said

"Now what do you want Mai?" Joey said and Mai chewed on a candy bar

"That's it! You can duel me, you can insult me! But you're not eating in front of me!" Joey exclaimed

"You're that hungry are you? Okay then, give me some star chips and I'll give you some food" Mai said

"Forget it! Potato chips, I mean star chips, are priceless" Joey yelled

"I was just kidding Joseph; I'll be more than happy to share if you can manage to ask politely like a gentleman"

"Right so you can go make fun of me for that too?"

"Look, by tomorrow, I'd have won entrance to the castle, so there's no point of me keeping an entire knapsack full of food" Mai said

"Sure would be nice not to have to duel tomorrow on an empty stomach" Yugi said

"How do we know this isn't another trick, give me just one good reason to trust you" Joey said

"Cause it's either me or that poisonous mushroom" Mai replied

"Uh…" they all said

"I'll take my chances" Lupita said

"No you won't" Ashleigh replied pulling her back

Mai laid out all the food on the ground

"Look at all this stuff, candy bars" Yugi said

"Dibs on the candy bars" Joey said

"Potato Chips" Yugi added

"Dibs on the potato chips" Tristan said

"Canned Fruit"

"…"

"Soda"

"Dibs on the soda" Joey said

"Sorry boys, no dibs on anything yet, at least not till you complete your chores" Mai said and looked at Yugi

"I want Yugi to go look for some fire wood" Mai said

"Sure" He replied

"And you two boys can go and fetch us some waters" Mai added

"You bet" Tristan said

"If she's not slinging insults, she's barking orders" Joey said while being pushed by Tristan

"I'm willing to swallow my pride, if it means swallow some food" Tristan said

"I'll go and gather us up some of that fire wood" Yugi said and walked off

"Okay" Tea said while Lupita doodled on the ground and Ashleigh clapped at her creations.

"What's your name, Tea is it?" Mai asked

"Mm-hm" Tea replied

"What about you?" Mai asked looking at Ashleigh and then Lupita

"I'm Ashleigh"

"I'm Lupita"

"Well, if any of you wanna freshen up a bit, there's a makeshift shower over there" Mai said

"Thanks Mai" Tea said

"Hanging out with those boys is no reason having to smell like them" Mai said

"You go first Tea" Lupita said and went back to her doodles

Tea walked in the direction of the shower and Ashleigh looked at Mai and got curious about something

"What was your full name again?" Ashleigh asked

"Mai Valentine, Why?"

"It's just I was wondering what kind of last name would go with Mai" Ashleigh replied half giggling

"What's so funny?" Mai asked seemingly angry

"No offense, but I think your parents named you after a big pun, Mai Valentine, My Valentine?"

"Well what's your full name hot-shot?"

"Um…Ashleigh Andres" Ashleigh replied feeling weird having said her last name

"I'm Lupita Fargo Santiago!" Lupita shouted

"Why two last names?" Mai asked

"It's culture where we come from that children take the last name of both the mother and father" Ashleigh said

"How come you don't have a last name like hers then?" Mai asked

"My mother was born in the states, but she had some descendents from the island"

"Where do you two come from?"

"Puerto Rico" they replied

"Really?!..." Mai said and started asking them questions about beaches and shopping malls

The boys came back and Yugi made the fire wood and Joey and Tristan carried the water to Tea. They sat around and started cooking

"Joey, I don't think you should cook the candy bars" Yugi said

"Back up, I know what I'm doin'" Joey said

'Mai's sure a hard gal to read, one minute she's starting trouble with us, and the next we're sharing a campfire, heck, she even asked Ashleigh and Lupita tourist questions' Tea thought

"Look at you go Joey, only thing missing is a chef's hat, and a cute apron" Mai said

"Jeez, alright already" Joey said

"Now keep cooking!" Mai shouted

"You're tough Mai" Tea said

"Us gals gotta look out for each other, especially with a bunch of bozos like them around" Mai said

"But they're cut bozos" Lupita said, and looked at Ashleigh, "And you like one" Lupita sang in her ear, which earned her a smack from Ashleigh.

"I don't see why you even bother hanging out with them" Mai said

"That's easy Mai, they're my best friends" Tea said

"And more to that, they're trustworthy and honest, all three of them" Ashleigh said, and looked at Yugi

"Those goofballs, in my experience their type is only for moving furniture or fixing cars" Mai replied

"Then you haven't lived a long life" Lupita said

"Hey Mai- Ah!" Tea squealed at some rustling

"What's wrong?" Mai said and came in while Ashleigh and Lupita looked on the outside

"I heard something moving around right outside" Tea said, 'And to make it worse I still remember that ghost story Ashleigh and Lupita told'

"Hm…find anything?" Mai asked the girls

"No" they replied

"Well, it's gone now" Mai said to Tea

"Wow, it sure smells good" Tristan said, after Tea, Lupita and Ashleigh all took their baths

"Time to dig in!" they said

"Tasty" Tristan commented

"Ha! Thank you very much" Joey said

Yugi looked at Ashleigh and noticed her hair was still wet and was soaking the shirt he gave her, he looked away with a blush on his face, 'I have to forget about that time' He thought remembering when Ashleigh and Lupita took off their shirts in front of him.

"Not bad, how's yours Tea?" Yugi asked trying to avoid Ashleigh

"Four stars" Tea replied

"How bout you guys?" Tea asked Ashleigh and Lupita

"Good" they said and continued eating

"Speaking of stars, I hear you won a few Mai, how many do you have? Eight or is it nine? However many it sure sounds like you're in the zone" Yugi said

"Ha! Don't think you're gonna fool me with your nice guy routine, Yugi, it's only a matter of time before you" Mai said but was interrupted

"Can't we just forget about the tournament for one night?" Tea said

"Let's make fun of Joey instead, that's always fun" Tristan suggested

"Okay, just as long as everyone is crystal clear about one thing, any duelist in my way is going down, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go for a walk" Mai said

Lupita instinct told her to stand but Ashleigh pushed her down

"You sure?" Lupita asked

"Relax, we're on remote island" Ashleigh said and looked at Mai walking off, immediately she noticed something and went emo again.

"Ashleigh?" Yugi asked as he saw her in a fetal position by the tree

"You cheer her up again" Lupita said and went back to eating

"Um…Okay" Yugi said, he had planned the words carefully this time and was making sure he didn't slip

"Hey, Ashleigh, what's wrong?" Yugi asked

"I'm a poor excuse for a female" Ashleigh said and more emo clouds formed

"I don't see how's that's possible, when you're the most radiant female I've ever seen, you're light makes even the most fullest moon envious, I thought you knew that" Yugi said and widened his eyes and slapped his head, 'I didn't want to say that! What happened!'

Ashleigh looked over her shoulder and smiled, "Well you're quite the romantic, huh, Romeo?" She said

"Um…are you okay now?" Yugi asked nervous

"Yeah, she's gone anyway, so now I'm better" Ashleigh said and walked toward the camp and continued eating

"Man, she can really ruin a meal" Joey said

"Me?" Ashleigh asked

"No, Mai"

'I should've never sat down with those losers! Even if they do seem like kinda nice losers, and friendly, and- no! I can't afford to go soft now, I'm a duelist first and that means everyone is an enemy' Mai thought, "So no friends for me I want to win and I'll do it all alone" A large man behind her grabbed her an dragged her into the bushes.

"Man oh Man, I'm fadin fast here" Joey said

"Don't you think on Mai?" Tea asked

"Good idea" Yugi said

"She has been gone for a while" Tristan said and Lupita looked at Ashleigh nervously, "Relax" Ashleigh whispered

"It's probably some trap" Joey said

There's was a rustling in the bushes and Tea yelled

"The ghost!" Joey yelled and got weird looks, "I'll check" he said to make himself to more macho.

Him and Tristan ran to the bushes, "What was that?" Yugi asked

"Betcha she's been waiting there the whole time, come out Mai!" Joey yelled

Bakura came out of the bushes and everyone except Lupita and Ashleigh gasped

"It's Bakura" Yugi said

"See I told you" Tea said

"Let's pretend we know him, Bakura!" Ashleigh said to Lupita

"What are you doing way out here Bakura?" Joey asked

"Same as you guys I guess" Bakura replied

"You gave us a scare sneaking around those bushes" Tristan said

"Yeah for a minute there we actually thought it was the Indian ghost, I mean something to worry about, pretty silly huh?" Joey said

"Joey, you've been staring at the card for like an hour, what's up?" Tristan said when they were all around the campfire again

"I'll tell you, just don't laugh" Joey said, "Sometimes when I'm in a duel, I pretend that it's me out there in field swapping blows with whatever card my opponents has out, isn't that dumb?"

"Well if you were, which card would you want to be Joey?" Bakura asked

"Uh…This one! The Flame Swordsman kicks everybody's butt! Hah!" Joey said

"Not my guys, the Cyber Commander" Tristan said

"You boys and your cards are hilarious" Tea said

"I think everyone has a card they identify with, you should see if you can pick one for yourself Tea, you two Ashleigh, and Lupita" Yugi said

"Okay, I pick this one, Magician of Faith" Tea said

"What you gotta be kidding me?" Tristan said

"More like the Magician of Freaks if you ask me" Joey said

"Shut up!" Tea snapped

"What about you Ashleigh?" Yugi asked

"I'm completely with this one, Eria the Water Charmer" Ashleigh said

"And me this one, Crystal Mage" Lupita said

"Tell me which one you identify with Yugi" Bakura said

"Oh that's easy, Dark Magician, hands down" Yugi said

"Maybe I'm just out of the loop but don't you guys think it's a little silly to be comparing ourselves to playing cards" Tea said

"If it wasn't why do it?" Lupita said

"Maybe a little, but it's like grandpa says, it's not about the playing cards, it's about putting a little of your heart into anything you care about, you know?" Yugi said and looked at Ashleigh, and everyone nodded, "So which card do you care about the most Bakura?" Yugi asked

"This one is my favorite" Bakura said and held out a card

"Isn't that the change of heart card?" Yugi asked

"Kind of a weird looking picture don't cha think?" Joey said

"If you wanna see how it works, we can have a duel right now" Bakura said, "Not for star chips, just for a little fun"

"Sure, I'm down with that, after all the star chip stuff, it'll be nice to have a duel with no strings attached" Joey said

"I agree, I think just a regular old duel sounds like a great idea" Yugi said

"Why don't you guys put your favorite cards into Yugi's deck so it'll be like we're all playing" Bakura suggested

"That's a good idea" Joey said

"Yeah" Tristan agreed

"Great! But I should warn you with this all star team of cards we'll be tough to beat" Yugi said

"True but maybe I'll surprise you" Bakura said, while everyone handed their cards to Yugi.

"This'll be fun" Tea said

"Yeah" Ashleigh agreed

"Alright, I'm all shuffled" Yugi said

"Now you sure you don't mind playing alone?" Tea asked Bakura

"Don't you worry about a thing Bakura, we'll go easy on ya" Joey said

"Thanks" Bakura said

"Right, so let's get this duel on the road" Joey said and Ashleigh noticed something in Bakura, 'What's wrong with him?' She thought but shrugged it off

"Before we get started, there's a little something I'd like to share with you all, and especially with you Yugi" Bakura said

"What's that?" Joey asked

"You'll see" Bakura replied

"What's he doing?" Tea asked

"Something I don't like" Ashleigh replied

"This is getting' freaky" Joey said

"No! It can't be! A millennium item!" Yugi exclaimed

"Yes! And the magic of my millennium ring will take us to the shadow realm" Bakura said in a evil voice

"I hate magic" Joey said

"Why are you doing this Bakura?" Yugi asked shocked

"You have something I want Yugi, and I aim to take it" Bakura said and a light shone from his ring and everyone passed out with their bodies not containing a soul, the souls of the group fell inside a giant black hole and vanished into the cards.

"That wasn't too difficult" Bakura said and stood up to take the puzzle. "Their souls have been locked away and now after waiting for countless centuries, the legendary Millennium puzzle is mine" Bakura said and reached down but a light shown and Dark Yugi inhabited Yugi's body.

"No! It can't be!" Bakura said

"You want my millennium puzzle? Then you're gonna have to duel me for it, but if I win, you'll release my friends and send us all back" Yami Yugi challenged

"I agree to your ridiculous terms Yugi" Bakura said, "But I promise you, there is more stake here than you comprehend, and this is one shadow game you cannot win!"

* * *

**Bakura is such a bad ass, he sexy and all, but still a badass**

**I hope Thier last names weren't too bad! They're the first thing i thought of when i was thinking about choice of name**

**Tell me what you think! And Ashleigh's card Eria the Water Charmer is real, but Lupita's Crystal Mage is not**

**That's it For now!**

**Thanx 4 readin!**

**Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	13. Let The Shadow Game Begin!

**Chapter 13! I'm not particularly happy with this one, but it was thing only thing i could come up with, hope you like it anyway!**

**Let the shadow Game begin! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! **

* * *

"Bakura what have you done? Why have you taken us to the shadow realm?" Yugi asked

"Bakura, Bakura is no longer here" Bakura said

"If you're not Bakura then who are you?" Yugi asked

"I am a thief and a stealer of souls, and I have done terrible things to posses the millennium items, you do remember the legends don't you?" Bakura said and Yuig's eyes widened, "Who so ever wields all seven millennium items will posses power unimaginable, and before I'm done with you your millennium puzzle will be mine"

"That's not going to happen" Yugi said and gripped his puzzle, "Whoever you are"

"Then let the shadow game begin, the first move is yours" Bakura said

"And my first card, Cyber Commander, Tristan's favorite" Yugi said, "Tristan?!" He exclaimed when Tristan came out as the Cyber Commander

"Huh? What a weird dream, where am I? What's going on here? Ahh!" Tristan exclaimed when he saw a huge Yugi

"Bakura must've used his millennium ring to catch Tristan's soul in his favorite card" Yugi said

"Who's your little friend Yugi? He looks pretty tough, but can he deal with this" Bakura said, "The White Magical Hat, attack!"

"Oh man, I must still be dreaming, yeah that's it, this is all a really bad ah!" Tristan said but was attacked by White Magical Hat and destroyed

"No Tristan!" Yugi exclaimed

"Looks like that card's been defeated and your poor friend's soul trapped within it" Bakura said

"Where is he? What have you done with Tristan?" Yugi yelled

"Your friend is gone, on his way to the discard pile, or the graveyard as we call it in duel monsters" Bakura said

"It can't be, Tristan can't be.. Gone" Yugi said

"Man this place is creeping me out big time, but how'd I get here?" Tristan said walking through the graveyard, "I remember being attacked and the next thing I know I'm wondering around this graveyard, Huh? What's this? No! According to this tombstone…I'm dead! But this can't be!" Tristan exclaimed in front of his tombstone

"When you duel in the shadow realm, the stakes are always higher Yugi, you made a sloppy move and now your friend here paid for it with his very soul! Now which of your friends will you sacrifice next" Bakura said

'I'd avoid using the cards with my friends soul trapped in them if I could, but to save my friends I have to win, and I only have one card that can beat his white magical hat' Yugi thought, "Joey's favorite card, the Flame Swordsman"

"Hey? What gives?" Joey asked as the Flame Swordsman, "Hey Yugi- Ahhh!" Joey yelled, "What the! You're a gaint! Aw man, I finally cracked"

"Joey, listen to me, your soul has been sealed inside your favorite card, you've become the flame swordsman" Yugi explained

"I'm the who!" Joey said

"If I can win this duel we can restore you to normal, but if you're defeated in this battle you'll be carried off to the card graveyard just like Tristan was"

"Graveyard?!"

"In order for me to win this duel, restore you all back to your bodies, and get us out of the shadow realm, I'm going to need your help"

"You want my help? You got my help"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Okay? I figure I lost my mind but I'm going, now who wants a beat?...Huh? Ah! Giant Bakura?! Now I know I'm nuts, I'm like six inches tall, wearing a dress, about to fight my giant friend"

"That's not really Bakura, an evil spirit from his millennium ring has taken over"

"Well, I have no idea what your talking about so here goes nothing" Joey said, and attacked the white magical hat, and destroyed him, "Say goodbye to the cat in the hat!"

Bakura- 1200

Yugi- 2000

"Whoa man! I did it Yugi, now what?" Joey asked

"Now it's his turn" Yugi replied

"Your little swordsman got lucky last time Yugi, but not this time" Bakura said and threw a face down

"Huh? Why did he play that face down?" Yugi said

"Cause he's afraid what Joey the swordsman will do to it" Joey said

"Hand on Joey, it could be a trap" Yugi said

"I'm going in" Joey said

"Wait!" Yugi yelled

Joey attacked the card, and seemingly destroyed it

"Tada!" Joey said

"What a dolt" Bakura commented

"It was a morphing jar!" Yugi exclaimed

"A morphing jar, did I screw up?" Joey asked

"When a morphing jar is attacked all cards in both player hands go to the graveyard, we're just lucky I didn't have Tea's or Ashleigh's soul card in my hand right now" Yugi said

"And Lupita?" Joey asked

"She's fine too" Yugi replied

"Oh, sorry Yug" Joey said bowing down

Yugi discarded his hand and picked out a new hand

'Huh! The Dark Magician! He's my favorite card, but is it also my soul card? What happens when I play it?' Yugi thought

"With a new hand" Bakura said and threw down a card, "Comes a whole new perspective of the game, ever shifting, new danger surround every turn"

'He's trying to freak me out, but I can't figure out what he's up to, I'm just gonna have to risk playing' Yugi thought

"The Dark Magician!" Yugi summoned, and little Yugi was the Dark Magician, "And I'll play a magic card that let's me revive monsters from the grave yard, Reborn the Monster!" Yugi said and Tristan came back

"What the? Joey? Yugi? You guys dreaming this too?" Tristan asked

"This ain't no dream Tristan this is just me going insane, it's all one big delusion" Joey said

"But just one second ago, I was up there" Yugi said, "Yeah" Tristan agreed

"If you're down here, who's that up there?" Tristan said

"I don't know" Yugi said

"Don't you?" the other Yugi replied

"Well, I have noticed that sometimes, when I duel, it feels like some one is guiding me" Yugi said, and the other nodded, "and sometimes it's like I can hear a strong voice calling out to me from my millennium puzzle, an ancient powerful voice" Yugi said, 'The same voice that loves Ashleigh'

"Really?" Tristan asked

"I'm not sure what it's all about guys, but I'm pretty sure we can trust him, whoever he is" Yugi said

"Hey, if the big guys is okay in your book then he's okay by me" Joey said

"Yeah" Tristan agreed

"So now what?" Yugi asked

"Maybe we should try and find the rest" Tristan said

"They must still be in the deck" Yugi said

"Then we should try and win this thing before their cards get played" Joey said

"Good idea" Yugi agreed

"I'm gonna bash me some Bakura" Joey said

"Hang on Joey, I was just played so I have to move" Yugi said, "Dark Magic attack!" the card turned and showed a morphing jar, "No! Another morphing jar!" Yugi exclaimed

"We'll have to send all the cards in our hands to the graveyard again" Bakura said

"I'm sorry" Yugi said

"It's okay man, I did the same thing" Joey said

"Huh! No! Eria the Water Charmer" Big Yugi said and looked at his hand, 'Err… the Magician of Faith and Crystal Mage are here too'

"Isn't that Ashleigh's favorite card? And I know you have Tea's as well; do you suppose that their mortal souls are trapped within it? Hm… I wonder, maybe you should play it and find out! Then again you don't know what I'm laying here, so you might be putting them in danger! A dilemma and while you decide, I'll just activate this trap card" Bakura said

"No!" Yugi exclaimed

"Just deserts! I think it'll help you come to grips with your present situation" Bakura said

Yugi- 500

Bakura- 1200

"Just deserts take five hundered points for each monster on your field, and you'll feel like each and every point has been ripped from your beating heart" Bakura explained

"Big Yugi, are you alright?" Tristan asked

"Yes, but one more attack like that, and it's over!" big Yugi said

"Whoa! That trap card just nailed Yugi's life points, or maybe I should say our life points" Tristan said

'Another hit like that and it could be over for all of us, none of their soul cards are safe in my hand, but how do I play them all? Wait, what's that card, I'm sure it wasn't there before, Water summoning, it let's me special summon one card from my hand as long as I sacrifice one water card, and for 100 life points I can get that water card back from the graveyard, I can use this, I'm sorry Ashleigh' Yugi thought, "I'll activate this card! Water Summoning!" He put the Magician of Faith face down and discarded Eria The water Charmer and Summoned Crystal Mage

"I'm not done! I sacrifice 100 life points in order to bring back, Eria the Water Charmer!" big Yugi said.

"Uh…Hey! What's up?" Tea said as the Magician of Faith

"A lot" Ashleigh replied as Eria the Water Charmer

"Look! I'm wearing a pretty dress! Huh? Hey Ashleigh you okay?" Lupita said as the Crystal Mage

"Oh boy" Joey said and all three of the guys covered Tea and Ashleigh and Lupita joined in for fun

"Guys, it's a little early for holloween, don't cha think?" Tea said, "What the? What's this?"

"Shush, Bakura and Yugi are big dueling giants and are fighting for our souls" Joey said

"But Yugi's right here" Tea said

"Yeah, well, the big guy's not really me, but he's not really not me" Yugi tried to explain

"Huh?" Tea said

"I know it's complicated but it has something to do with the millennium items Bakura and I have, it's some kind of magic" Yugi said

"Magic? So I'm not crazy" Tea said

"Not unless we're all going crazy" Yugi said

"Just think of it this way Tea, the cool Yugi is up there and the puny one down here" Joey said and Ashleigh laughed

"That's not how it works at all!" Yugi yelled, and Ashleigh laughed more.

"It's just a joke relax!" Joey said

"You forget that here I have the powers of the Dark Magician" Yugi said

"And I'm Crystal Mage" Lupita added happily twirling the dress, "Ashleigh you look good in a miniskirt" Lupita said

"Thanks, it's breezy too, who knew Eria's clothes were so comfortable" Ashleigh said smiling, "Hey, you're the Crystal Mage, Yugi! She has a special ability that if you use a magic card on the same turn she was summoned you gain an additional 200 life points!"

"Huh? Thank you" big Yugi said

Yugi- 600

Bakura- 1200

Yugi began to walk forward and stopped

"You're still angry about the puny Yugi remark?" Ashleigh asked

"Uh… Yugi I wouldn't do that if I were you?" Tristan said

"I'll show you who's puny around here" Yugi said

"Yugi wait!" big Yugi yelled

"Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi shouted and destroyed the card Bakura had

"Alright!" Joey exclaimed

"Great Job Yugi" Tea said

"Cool!" Lupita said

"Why'd he have to wait?" Ashleigh questioned

Yugi felt pain and fell down on his knees

"What? No!" Tea yelled

"What was that?" Tristan said

"Whatever it was it's making me go numb" Yugi said

"Hang in there pal?" Joey said

"Yugi!" the other Yugi yelled

"You can't attack the electric lizard without some rather shocking feedback, a lesson your little Yugi won't soon forget" Bakura said

"Yeah! Well you have bad puns!" Ashleigh yelled

"Ashleigh, try to stay out of trouble, I'm not sure what he'll do and I don't want to lose you" the other Yugi said

"Alright" Ashleigh obeyed

'A trap card' big Yugi thought, "Alright, soul stealer, I'll pay my next card face down, and it's your move"

Tristan and Joey struggled to hide Tea and Lupita sat on the card

"Don't bother you fools, I can see her perfectly well" Bakura said

"Does this hurt?" Ashleigh asked and pinched Yugi

"No" Yugi replied

"Then that's a problem" Ashleigh said

"Now I have all of you right where I want you, helpless on the field, easy prey for my man eater bug!" Bakura said

"Man-eater Bug? Glad I'm a girl" Tea said

"Why?" Lupita asked

"Cause it's a _man _eater bug" Ashleigh explained

"Ohh… I get it" Lupita said

"Yugi what's that card do?" Joey asked

"The man eater bug can automatically destroy one creature on the field as soon as it's flipped up" Yugi replied

"Well, that's certainly not good" Tea said

"Guys I really don't want to back to that graveyard" Tristan said

"Me neither" Ashleigh added

"Don't you guys worry, none of us are going back, I'll destroy that bug before he plays it" Joey said

"That won't work" Yugi said

"Huh?"

"The moment we make an attack that card'll activate" Yugi said

"Graveyard here I come" Tristan said

"Yeah, he'll go" Ashleigh said

"What are you saying Yug? That one of us is gonna end up worm food?" Joey asked

"I'm saying that there's only one way out of this, and we're standing on it" Yugi said

"Right, the trap card big Yugi laid down" Tristan said

"Yeah, but I'm afraid to use it, the trap card requires that we sacrifice a creature" Yugi said

"You mean? One of us?" Tea asked

"I've already been sacrificed, so I'm through" Ashleigh said

"I'm gonna crawl in a hole now, call me when this is over" Lupita said and started walking

"You're staying!" Ashleigh exclaimed and pulled her back

"Don't worry Tea, you too Ashleigh, I'll go" Tristan said

"No way Tristan!" Tea said

"Think about it, that man-eater bug is gonna take one of us out no matter what we do, at least this way I'm taking it out too" Tristan said and got hit by Joey in the stomach

"I guess you disagree" Tristan said and fell on the floor, Ashleigh walked over and put her staff on his stomach and the pain passed away

"You just got back from the graveyard, if anyone's going it's me" Joey said

"Joey wait!" Yugi said

"It's too late" Tea said as Joey charged for the card

Ashleigh helped Tristan up and looked at Joey, "Oh no" She whispered

"I'll talk to this bug beat" Joey said and the man-eater bug came out and Joey fell on his head and strapped himself there

"Big Yugi, use the trap card! Do it! Do it now! Please! I don't want my friends to get hurt! Sacrifice me!" Joey said and Yugi nodded

"I'm activating a trap, sacrificing my flame swordsman to do so" Yugi said, "The horn of heaven! Blasting its celestial tomb directly at your man-eater bug! Obliterating him from the field once and for all!"

"But Joey!" Yugi yelled

"What's happening to him?" Tea asked

"He's disappearing!" Tristan said

"Don't worry about me!" Joey yelled and was sacrificed

"I don't feel well" Ashleigh said and fell on the ground

"Ashleigh!" Lupita said and pulled her up

"What's wrong?" big Yugi said worried

"Her energy must've drained when she was healing Tristan" Yugi said

"Is she gonna be okay?" Lupita asked

"I don't know" Yugi said

'Ashleigh no! There's nothing I can do' big Yugi thought and shut his eyes in frustration

"He's gone…isn't he?" Ashleigh asked weakly

"Yeah, he's gone…just like that my best buddy's gone" Tristan said and looked away on the brink of tears

"Don't worry, you'll soon be joining him in the graveyard, you can spend an eternity together" Bakura said

"The grave yard, pretty creepy, but they got Tristan back so maybe, huh, Ahh!" Joey yelled when he saw the grim reaper.

"The reaper of cards and it's come for me? Oh no!" Joey exclaimed

"I don't you don't harbor any illusions about rescuing your friend, Joey, from the graveyard, you've already played reborn the monster, the only way to get him back and soon the reaper of cards will claim his soul forever" Bakura said

"Poor Joey, he sacrificed himself" Tea said

"It should've been me, I'm useless now anyway" Ashleigh whispered and almost fainted but managed to keep herself awake

"Stay away from me!" Joey said but tripped on a rock

"He can't be gone" Tea said and a tear fell onto her card and she shined

"Tea" Yugi said

"Shiny" Lupita said and positioned Ashleigh and her shoulder so she could look at the shiny too.

"Wait, she's the Magician of faith, Tea's tear activated the magic affect of her favorite card" Yugi said

"That's right, and the effect of the magician of faith allows me to bring back one card from the discard pile and add it to my hand, and the card I choose, Reborn the Monster" Yugi said and Joey appeared on the field right when he was about to be taken by the reaper.

"No I don't wanna, huh?" Joey said and looked around

"Joey!" they all said except Ashleigh who by now had her eyes closed

"You're back!" Yugi said then looked at Ashleigh

"Alright!" Joey exclaimed but looked at Ashleigh as well, "Oh no! what's wrong?"

"Lupita, how's Ashleigh?" big Yugi asked

"No better" Lupita replied

The big Yugi felt something lodge his throat, and his eyes felt burned

"Take care of her" He said with a barely noticeable tremble in his voice

"You waste your time and your turn rescuing these foolish mortals" Bakura said

"My friends are never a waste of time" Yugi replied

"Oh, would you like to know something? Ashleigh did more than heal your friend Tristan, in case you didn't notice she also gave him some of her attack points, and now she's down to 100 attack, making her an easy target, but it seems she is already close to going to the graveyard herself, it's so sweet how you care so much but are so powerless" Bakura said

"No!" Big Yugi exclaimed with tears in the rim of his eyes, he turned his head, "Make your move" he said darkly

"Oh I'll move and you will lose, this is the play that will end the match and win me your millennium puzzle" Bakura said

"Ashleigh" Lupita whispered, and started to glow

"First I will play the lady of faith in attack mode, then the card that will turn your friends against one another, the change of heart" Bakura said

"Change of heart! Isn't that Bakura's favorite card?" Yugi exclaimed

"Yeah, it is" Ashleigh said waking up

"Ashleigh!" They exclaimed, 'Ashleigh! She's awake!' big Yugi thought relieved

"And a very magical card it is, with this card I can turn you against your comrades, the very friends you sought to protect you'll now destroy" Bakura said

"No! I refuse" Yugi yelled

"You won't have a choice in the matter, the change of heart cards allows me to control any opposing monster and I choose you little Yugi, and guess who I'll attack first, the spirits precious Ashleigh" Bakura said

"Leave the young one out of this! And if you hurt Ashleigh, I promise…You'll pay!"

"Why should I? By simply destroying him I defeat you as well, are you here to die to protect him? And it'll be fun to see look on your face she vanishes right in front of you!" Bakura said and threw down the card, "Go ahead! Protect him against this!"

"Ashleigh! You're standing again!" Tea exclaimed

"Lupita, she gave me half of her attack power, what's happening?" Ashleigh said and noticed the card

"Yugi!" Ashleigh and Tea yelled

"Yugi!" Tristan yelled

"Yugi!" Joey and Lupita yell

"Huh? It's Bakura" Yugi said

"The real Bakura" Tea said

"Bakura, so your soul was sealed into your favorite card too!" Yugi exclaimed

"I want to help but we must act quickly Yugi! I've taken over one of his cards instead of yours" Bakura said

"Huh?" Yugi exclaimed

"I'll control her while you attack me, you can win against the evil Bakura"

"I can't I'd be destroying you! Sending you to the graveyard"

"I don't care, it's better than being enslaved by an evil spirit! Do it!"

"Be quiet!" the evil Bakura yelled

"I have a better idea!" Big Yugi said and his puzzle and forehead shone, "If the evil Bakura's millennium ring can pull souls from people, perhaps the power of my millennium puzzle can put them back"

"Alright! Old Bakura's back where he belongs" Joey said

"But where's the evil dude?" Tristan asked

"This can't be!" the evil Bakura yelled

"Listen closely Yugi, use the power of the dark Magician, send him to the graveyard, now!" big Yugi said

"You got it! Dark magic Attack!"

The evil Bakura was sent to the graveyard, "The millennium puzzle was almost mine" He said while the reaper of cars stood behind him and took his soul

"You okay Bakura?" Yugi asked

"I am now, thanks to you" Bakura said

"Where did you get your millennium ring?"

"My father picked it up on one of his trips, he told me it was from ancient Egypt, I think that's where they're all from, he was shopping in a merchant bazaar when the millennium ring caught his eye, the man who sold the ring to my father said it had something to do with duel monsters, but that never made any sense to me since the card was new and the ring was clearly ancient, when my father came back he gave it to me, he said he felt I was destined to have it" Bakura explained

"I just dreamt Bakura went totally mental" Tristan said

"Same here, last time I snooze with dueling cards under my pillow" Joey said

"It was nice being the Crystal Mage though and helping Ashleigh get stronger" Lupita said

"Sleep well guys?" Bakura said

"Bakura!" Joey and Tristan yelled in fear and hugged each other, "Huh? Hands off" Tristan said, "You grabbed me" Joey replied, and pushed each other off

Everyone laughed at them

"I dreamt we were dressed as duel monsters, and there were two Yugi's" Tea said

Yugi got nervous then spotted Ashleigh smiling at him, "I know it was real" She mouthed covering the side so only Yugi could read, he got fidgety, "I won't tell" She continued and put down her hand and smiled again.

'Whoever is in my puzzle, really cares, no, loves her, so I'll trust her with that knowledge' Yugi thought

They heard a yell coming from deeper within the woods and turned towards it

"What was that?" Joey asked

"I don't know" Yugi said and started running towards it and everyone followed, "Whatever it is we'll face it together!"

* * *

**that's the end of this chapter! i hope it wasn't too bad, i didn't like it. But tell me what you thought anyway!**

**Be very nice though! I like Eria the Water Charmer too! XD**

**I hope you enjoyed it! if you didn't that much...well grab some chips, it helps**

**Thanx 4 Readin!**

**Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	14. The Eliminator of the Dark!

**Chapter 14! i cant' say much for this chapter, so, that's it...Wow...No flames**

**hope you enjoy!**

**Discaimer: i do not own Yugioh**

* * *

"That voice! Sounded like Mai, come on!" Joey said as he quickly ran towards the yell

"Bye Bye, birdies" A man with a deep voice said as Mai looked on in disbelief that she had lost another duel.

"My Harpies! They're gone!" Mai said still in shock

"I think you mean, eliminated" The man said as his eyes sparkled eerily in the dark, "Just like you, now hand over all your star chips! You loser!"

Mai unwillingly let all her star chips fall and got down from the arena to give it to the man

"Mai, are you okay?" Yugi yelled as he ran forward towards Mai

"You're too late" Mai said

"Too late for what?" Tea asked

"Something obviously" Lupita said

"Who's he?" Ashleigh asked

"This side show freak giving you a hard time?" Joey asked

"That's right, just like Pegasus pays me to do, root out all the dueling filth on this island and dispose of it" The freak said

"Doesn't that make you a garbage man?" Tristan said almost mocking

"This is no joke, Panic is one of the islands eliminators, and if you don't get out of here he's going to do to you what he did to me" Mai said warning them

"Eliminator? What's that Mai?" Yugi asked

"Look, this is what she means right here, check out her duel glove, not a star chip left" Panic said as he forcefully held her hand up to show the glove

"But that would mean she's been disqualified" Tea said

"You're out Mai?" Yugi asked

"I am, it all happen so fast, the way panic duels, I just lost it" Mai said looking down in grief

"Wow, that really sucks" Ashleigh said

"This isn't right" Tea said

"She was one of my easiest victims yet!" Panic said and shoved Mai forward

"You creep!" Joey said and ran forward, "Move it! There's no excuse for pushing a girl" Joey said angered

"Calm down Joey, I know how you feel, but that guy's more than twice your size" Bakura said

"Then kick twice as hard!" Lupita yelled

"I can take him" Joey said

"No Joey, fists aren't the answers, violence won't solve anything, I've dealt with a lot of bullies in my life and I'm afraid there's only one way to deal with them" Yugi said looking down covering his eyes and walked forward closer to Panic.

"Yeah, but violence is more fun" Ashleigh said, "Only when it's not you" Lupita added

"What do you mean?" Joey asked Yugi

"You have to stand up to them" Yugi said and turned into his alter ego

"But Yugi" Mai said but was interrupted

"Now, let's see you try your intimidation tactics against me, Panic" Yugi said, "I don't scare easy, especially when I'm standing up for my friends! So let's duel"

"You twerp! I'll eliminate you from the tournament just like I did her, tell him how I trounced you" Panic commanded Mai holding her arm roughly

"Please Yugi" Mai said

"Let her go Panic!" Yugi commanded, "If you're looking to bully someone try bullying me! Play time is now over Panic, It's time to duel!"

Yugi got on the stand and took his place in the arena as did Panic

"Alright Yugi! No problem! Show Panic here how we deal with thugs like him" Joey said

"Yugi huh? Must be my lucky day, Pegasus has promised a generous bounty to the eliminator who defeats you, I wonder, think he'd throw in some cash for inflicting bodily harm? Not that I wouldn't do it for free" Panic said

Ashleigh gasped and was grabbed on the arm by Lupita who gave her a look to stay, Ashleigh nodded and looked at the arena

"Heh! You better start thinking of other ways to make money, Panic, because after I'm done with you not only will you be out of some star chips but you'll be out of a job" Yugi said confident

"Who ever said I was an eliminator just for money Yugi? I've made enough cash to have retired long ago, but I won't quit because there's no better thrill than breaking weak duelist like you, so get ready Yugi, I'm about to take you into a world of hurt" Panic said

"I won't be bullied by the likes of you Panic, I play with my heart, that's why I'll always win against your type" Yugi replied

"You've never faced my type before, when I'm in a match with some one, there's a lot more to it than sheer dueling strategy" Panic said

"Meaning?" Yugi said widening his eyes a bit

"Panic's ruthless Yugi! He had me totally terrified" Mai said

"I don't like the sound of this" Ashleigh whispered and Lupita tightened her grip

"That's right and she's not the first either, we eliminators build our careers on stalking weak players like her, and strong arming them into dueling us, you see when you're as good as I am, you'll learn to appreciate the hunt as much as the duel itself, now I'm going to take you down just like I did Mai!" Panic said

"I see how you work Panic, sneaking up on unsuspecting duelist because you haven't the courage to challenge them face to face!" Yugi said smirking

"Watch your mouth you insolent turd!" Panic yelled

"True duelist fight with honor and respect, not the under headed tactics of a poacher" Yugi said, and Panic growled, "And to prove it I wager all the star chips I have to win back Mai's"

"It's a deal, if you win I'll give you all eight of her star chips, the bet makes not difference to me" Panic said

"What do you mean?" Yugi said

"What I mean Yugi, is when you duel against Panic, you're putting more than just some measly star chips on the line, much more!" Panic laughed as two foot cuffs were attached to Yugi and flame thrower's came out of the sides and started shooting out fire

"Yugi!" Tea yelled

"Yugi" Ashleigh whispered sick with fear and her knees became weak, Lupita loosened her girp, "It's gonna be fine" Lupita said trying to console her

Yugi covered himself from the heat as Panic laughed maniacally

"We gotta get him outta there!" Joey exclaimed

"What's the matter Yugi? Hm? Can't take the heat? Well get used to it, because your strapped in for the long haul" Panic said

"Turn it off Panic!" Joey yelled

"Panic used those on me too" Mai said

"Stay strong Yugi" Bakura said

"I can see the fear growing in your eyes Yugi, I can hear you quaking in your boots, you're beginning to realize the nightmare you stepped into, I do believe you're beginning to panic!" Panic said pointing at Yugi

"Get a life you psycho!" Tea yelled

"Better yet, just end it!" Ashleigh yelled as well

"Forget this guy Yug, this wasn't part of the job description" Joey said

"Yeah, no joke! Come on let's get you down from there Yugi, what do you say?" Tristan said

"Are you finished blowing smoke Panic?" Yugi said unafraid and unwilling to step down

They all gasped "Yugi!" Tea exclaimed

"What's he think he's doing?" Joey said

"Not being a coward, I guess" Lupita said

"It'll take more than cheap pyro TechNet's to make me lose my cool" Yugi said

"The last time some had the nerve to talk to me like that, I broke them in half! Now let's duel!" Panic said

"Fight time" Joey said

"Make it good" Ashleigh said, 'don't you dare get hurt'

'Yugi's good but he's never faced an eliminator before, once Panic gets inside his head it's all over' Mai thought

"Seeing how the blaze of my fire didn't faze you, lets turn down the lights, my Castle of Dark Illusion will turn this duel into your darkest hour Yugi" Panic said throwing down his card, "It's magic shrouds the field with a veil of shadows and the castle itself is extra fortified thanks to the field power bonus I get for playing it at night"

"I'm not afraid of the dark Panic" Yugi said

"You would be if you only knew the fearsome nightmares within its shade, the castle of shadows blankets my side of the field making it impossible for you to see the creatures I summon, but that leaves your entire side exposed, you're vulnerable to my attacks! Unnerving isn't it Yugi? How the darkness preys on your fears, on your mind, or are you too scared to think, too terrified to fight" Panic said

"Don't listen Yugi! This is exactly how he threw me off my game" Mai said

"Now you tell us?" Joey said

"I have a headache to just listening to this guy" Ashleigh said

"And if you think you can destroy my castle with the help of a field power bonus of your own, think again, because just as my shadows block the light from above, they block the field power from the ground below, only the night grants bonuses here" Panic said

'Without any idea what's waiting for me in those shadows, I can't risk an attack, I'll just have to play it safe for now' Yugi said and put his celtic guardian in defense mode, "Celtic Guardian, defense mode!"

Celtic Guardian- Atk: 1400; Def: 1200

"Not a very bright idea" Panic said and threw down a card

'I can't see what monster he played' Yugi thought

"Attack, Dark grasp of Fury!" Panic said

A monster came out and surrounded the celtic guardian and consumed him in darkness and destroyed the him

"Our first victim of the night" Panic said

"Yugi" Tea said worried

"That's cheat, how do you defend against something you can't see" Joey said

"Yeah, or defeat a monster you can't fight" Bakura said

"Anybody got a flashlight?" Tristan said

"I'm going to sit down" Ashleigh said to Lupita and sat on the ground

"Even your friends have lost hope for you" Panic said laughing

'I need to get his monsters out of those shadows, but the only way I can do that is by destroying that castle of dark illusions, and with its defensive points set at 2500 not card in my deck has a high enough power to scratch it, let alone destroy it, well I'm beginning to understand why they call him Panic, the game just started and I'm already flustered' Yugi thought

"Play any monster card you'd like, the creatures within my veil of shadows will consume them all!" Panic said

"Winged Dragon And Guardian Of The Fortress in defense mode!" Yugi said

Winged Dragon and Guardian of the Fortress- Atk: 1400; Def: 1200

"This defense maneuver may keep your life points safe from one monster Yugi, but not two!" Panic said and summoned another monster

'I'd hate to admit it, but he's right, defending alone won't win this duel for me' Yugi thought

"You're terrified aren't you Yugi? Admit it, all your courage has been devoured by my shadowy fog" Panic said and laughed, "Yes, all that's left is a trembling little duelist, powerless to defend himself"

"So how's Yugi supposed to take this guy out Mai?" Tea asked

"If I was able to figure that out, we wouldn't be in this situation" Mai replied and Tea looked over at Ashleigh sitting down, 'I guess she must be tired' Tea thought and looked back

'There's gotta be someway to neutralize panics veil of shadows, but it's generated by his castle of dark illusion and that thing's impregnable, wait a minute, I may not be able to attack Panics castle, but what if I attack the darkness itself' Yugi thought, "Guardian of the Fortress take flight! Fireball attack!" the Fire lit up enough of the field for Yugi to see Panics monsters, "His monsters!"

"So you saw my creatures, but I doubt it gives you the fore sight to see what's coming next" Panic said, "Dark grasp of Fury" The dark consumed the dragon and the dragon wailed and was destroyed, "Lights out for your dragon of the fortress"

Panic- 2000

Yugi- 1606

"My creatures hungrily eye your remaining life points Yugi, and I'll see to it that they feed again quite soon" Panic said, "Is it sinking yet wimp! Standing up to a bully leads you no where to go but down"

'Down is right, my life points are way down, while Panic's hasn't even been touched, his shadows has destroyed two of my best monsters while I still can't see what I'm up against, he's got me outmaneuvered and overpowered, but I'm still gonna put that big bully in his place' Yugi thought

"The night has eyes Yugi" Panic said, "And all of them are on you!"

'As long as Panic's Castle of Dark illusions shrouds his side of the field with that shadow, it's impossible for me to see any of his monsters, panicking about it will only make things worse, so i gotta do my best not to let him see me sweat' Yugi thought

"Keep struggling Yugi, bullying is much more fun when you resist" Panic said

"Tough talk Panic, coming from some one who makes all their attacks in the safety of shadows" Yugi said

"Yugi look out!" Tea exclaimed

"You okay pal?" Joey asked

"You uppity little cream, perhaps you should think twice before you insult someone who can scorch you with a touch of a button, you're afraid Yugi, you're lost and alone in the dark and I'm the big bad boogey man, about to leap out and give you the scare of your life" Panic said but Yugi chuckled, "Hm? If you could see what I have in store for you, you wouldn't be laughing"

"But that's why I'm laughing, because I can see, right through you" Yugi replied

"What? What are you talking about you little runt?" Panic asked angry

"You are the boogey man Panic, scaring children to be afraid of the dark, until they realize the dark is nothing to be afraid of, like you" Yugi said

"Once a person conquers the confidence not to be fearful of the unknown they disarm the only weapon the dark has" Yugi said

"You wish is was that simple but" Panic said but was interrupted

"But it is that simple, I have the card to prove it" Yugi said

"What card?"

"A card that'll expose you, and lift up that veil of shadows you cower behind" Yugi said

"What's that!?"  
"It's just a little something that'll teach you a tough lesson in broad daylight"

"Hey Mai, why would Yugi tell Panic his strategy?" Tea asked

"It's Panic, same thing happen to me, they start making amateur mistakes" Mai said

"I don't know Mai, he doesn't look like he's panicking" Bakura said

"You almost had me there, but we both know that card is nothing but a big fake, a bluff, prove me wrong Yugi! Go ahead, let's see you give me my 'Tough Lesson'" Panic said and laughed

"Why should I show you my card when you've gone to such lengths to keep yours in the dark" Yugi said

"I think you're stalling" Panic said

"You don't trust me Panic? Believe it or not, not all duelist are lying dogs like you, and to prove it I'll show you, after all I wouldn't want you thinking I was some kind of liar" Yugi said raising the card

"Show me!"

"You don't need to prove anything to that slime Yugi" Tristan said

"What if he wants to? Just look at his face" Ashleigh said

"Ready Panic? Here's it is, The Swords of Revealing Light!" Yugi said and showed his card to Panic, knowingly smirking.

"Huh? Revealing Lights?" Panic said shocked

"The blinding magic of the swords of revealing light not only stops all enemy monsters from attacking three full turns, but it bade the entire field in a light so luminous even you lurking shadow creatures will be exposed" Yugi said "Soon Panic the monsters in your dark empire will have no where to hide, but rather than play it now, I'll take a page from your book and let you worry about when and how I'll use it, just like you do with the monsters you hide in the dark, you're going down in five turns, 5 turns Panic, then my monsters will finish you off, curse of dragon defense mode!"

Curse of Dragon- Atk: 2000; Def: 1500

"And of course, the card that will make you see the light" Yugi said and threw down a card, "Your five turns start now Panic, it's your move"

'He's taunting me, that must be the swords of revealing light' Panic thought

"What's the matter Panic? Has bullying lost its thrill?" Yugi asked smugly

"I'll teach you about lost, just you wait!" Panic exclaimed

"Hey Mai, why is Yugi keeping that card out if he's not going to play it yet?" Tea asked

"Uh…I'd hate to say it guys, but it's not a good sign, I was able to keep it together for about this long too, but after a while Panic has a way of getting to you, making you slip up" Mai said

"Not my pal, he knows what he's doing" Joey said

"I sure hope so" Bakura said

"He does" Tristan replied

"I'm with Joey and Tristan" Ashleigh said and Lupita nodded

"Listen I know Yugi's good, but fighting Panic isn't about being good, it's about keeping a level head while you're lost in the dark and attacked by fire, Yugi's gonna need guts to win this duel, not skill" Mai said

"Guts huh? Well he's got heart" Tea said

"You got that right" Tristan added

"He's got mine" Ashleigh whispered and looked down, 'don't get hurt'

"Yes, but he did just leave his best card out fully vulnerable" Bakura said

"What if he meant it?" Lupita said

"What do you mean?" Tea asked

"I don't know, everyone had something to say and I didn't want to be left out" Lupita replied

"Love ya Lupita, really do" Ashleigh said and sighed while patting her hand

"You don't make those kind of mistakes unless you're nervous, and Panic's not one to let a mistake like that go unpunished" Bakura said

"Make your move Panic" Yugi said and Panic smiled at his card

"I must say, it was quite a daring move to illuminate me with the presence of that card, little Yugi, But it was a critical mistake to leave it on the field completely exposed!" Panic Yelled and Yugi smiled, "If you thought your cards were safe from attacks, you were dead wrong! Reaper of the Cards!"

"The reaper!" Yugi exclaimed

"When the reaper is summoned all magic cards hear the ghostly toll of doom! He'll be sending your revealing light card to the discard graveyard, leaving you defenseless!" Panic said, "Reaper Attack!"

"Yugi!" Joey and Tea yelled at the same time

"But that card was Yugi's only chance!" Mai exclaimed

The reaper of cards went across the field and was about to attack the card, Ashleigh looked down and started fumbling with her fingers

"Your fate belongs to me now Yugi! Call of the graveyard!" Panic yelled and Mai noticed something and gasped

"Huh? What's going on?" Panic asked when the card wasn't destroyed, "It can't finish its attack!"

"Huh?" Tea and Ashleigh said at the same time, Lupita got down and started braiding Ashleigh's hair, while paying attention to the duel.

Yugi began to chuckle, "It should've destroyed your card, the swords of revealing light!"

"I said my swords of revealing light would be the card that would illuminate your monsters, I never said it was the one I placed on the field, you just assumed that" Yugi said

"But if that not" Panic started but was interrupted

"The card I placed on the field was a different card, the spell binding circle, a trap card" Yugi explained

"A trap card!" Panic said wide eyed

"Yes, a trap card that snares your reaper stopping him dead in his tracks, encircling him in a magical prison, in duel monsters, one must be wary of the reaper of the cards and the ability to send magic cards to the discard pile, I figured you probably had one stalking around in your deck somewhere, but now that he's frozen, unable to damage my deck, I'm free to lay whatever magic cards I want on the field" Yugi explained

"Great thinking!" Tea said

"Way to put one over him Yug!" Joey cheered

"That was awesome Yugi!" Ashleigh cheered

"That was smart" Lupita commented

"What is it with this kid? I can't even keep up with him here on the sidelines" Mai said

"He's doing good, but it's not over yet" Bakura said

"How dare you! You fooled me!" Panic yelled

"You fooled yourself Panic and wasted quite a powerful card too" Yugi said, "But now that the coast is clear, I'll really lay my swords of revealing light! And a second Magic card, both face down"

"Face down! Why?" Panic asked

"Now what's up?" Joey said

"I don't know, but I bet we're going to find out soon enough" Bakura said

"So what? You captured my reaper, he's only one of my powerful monsters! The ones that remain will destroy you!"

* * *

**Umm...That's it, i won't be updating for a while, and i don't know if a while is a day or week**

**So i hope you enjoyed it...that's it i guess**

**Thanx 4 Readin!**

**Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	15. Panic Vs The Light!

**Chapter 15! So far, my second greatist disappointment (first being chap. 3), No flames**

**I hope you enjoy it anyway! but i did not like it **

**Discaimer: I do not own Yugioh**

* * *

"Whoa, smooth move, Yugi caught one of Panic's most powerful monsters, and now he's got two magic cards on the table to boot" Joey said

"So what? You captured my reaper, but he's only one of my powerful monsters" Panic said

"Getting nervous Panic?" Yugi asked smugly, "I may have yet to launch an effective attack against you and your knight creatures, but that will all change very soon"

"Ridiculous, what are you talking about?" Panic said

"You know what I'm talking about, I made you a promise that in 5 turns I would teach you a lesson that you would never forget, and I intend to make good" Yugi replied, "You only have 4 turns left Panic, 4 more turns before I drag you from your shadows and show you up for the bully you truly are"

"You dolt, have you forgotten who you're facing here, I am Panic, the eliminator!" Panic said and made the flames come out again.

"Is that supposed to scare me? Or are you running scared?" Yugi asked

"Yugi's playing with fire, I sure hope he knows what he's doing" Tea said

"Yeah, this Panic nut job is playing for keeps" Joey said

"Oh yeah, Panic enjoys breaking people down, making them sweat, watching them squirm, for him dueling's just a excuse to practice his cruelty" Mai said

"This Panic guy is pissing me off" Ashleigh said

"You look pretty" Lupita said still on Ashleigh's hair

"You can't stall forever, sooner or later you'll have to make your move" Yugi said

"Silence" Panic said and threw a card and smirked, Yugi's face hardened, and Panic began to laugh like a mad man, "This beast will win the entire match for me, King of Yaminakai! But don't take my word for it, powered up with the field power bonus all my monsters get from the night, my king of Yamimakai is far more powerful than your pitiful creature"

"Oh no!" Joey exclaimed

"King of Yamimakai, destroy his curse of dragon!" Panic yelled and a dark energy bolt came out, "Now my king of Yamimakai, Electro shock attack"

"What? It's veering away, instead of destroying Yugi's curse of dragon, it's attacking my reaper of the cards!" Panic said and his card was destroyed

"Hm, your reaper of the cards is vanquished" Yugi said

"Alright!" Joey said

"Panic messed up!" Tea said happily

"That oughta do some damage" Ashleigh added

"No! My life points! Curse you and your spellbinding circle" Panic said

Panic- 494

Yugi- 1606

"Its light drew in my energy blast, and destroyed my precious monster!" Panic continued

"They don't do well, when they dare step out of the darkness" Yugi sad, "Now let's bring all your monsters into the light, I dispel all your darkness, with the swords of revealing light!" Yugi said and activated the swords of revealing light

"Stop! Stop it! I can't stand the light!" Panic yelled as the entire arena and surrounding area filled with light.

"Your monsters are revealed!" Yugi shouted

"Hah! No one keeps Yugi in the dark!" Tristan said

"Even Panic's cards are revealed now" Tea added

"And he can kick butt" Lupita said and Ashleigh nodded

"No more hiding Panic, your darkness will shield you no longer, Three turns left and then you're finished" Yugi said, "I didn't use the swords just to illuminate your monsters, it also causes all your monsters on the field to be frozen for three turns, starting right now! That means, you can't make any attacks while I implement my strategy"

'Does this upstart think he can panic me? He may be planning an attack on his next turn, but his only monster he has on the field is curse of dragon, while I still have three mighty monsters of my own, Barox, Dark Chimera, and King of Yamimakai, despite Yugi's swords of revealing light, my monsters still get a bonus from the night, and after three turns, they'll be free once more and Yugi will beg me to end this duel' Panic thought

"You're stalling Panic, Afraid to draw you next card?" Yugi intimidated

'He continues to goad me, usually my opponents are sobbing and broken my now, but he is not like the others, I will relish crushing his spirit' Panic thought, "And this is the card to do it! Yugi! You can forget your foolish delusion of defeating me in just three turns, I've drawn a chaos shield card"

"Oh no! That affects all the monsters on the field, it puts them all in defense mode and raises they're defense points" Yugi said

"You're thinking to small you fool! Don't you realize that I can combine my chaos shield with my castle of dark illusion!" Panic said

"This is bad!" Mai exclaimed

"With this combination, I project a defense shield over my entire area" Panic said

"Now Yugi can't get anywhere near his monsters!" Mai said

"Whoa!" Joey said

"What's that mean?" Tea asked

"Panic's untouchable while Yugi's a sitting duck!" Mai said

"And that Panic's a coward" Ashleigh said

"As long as the chaos shield is in place, your monsters can't touch me, you still think you can defeat me in three turns you impudent shrimp? Admit defeat now you can see how the shield raises the defense points of my monsters" Panic said

'He's right, that shield protects against any possible attacks, even from my strongest monsters' Yugi thought

"I'd hate to say it, but Yugi really doesn't stand a chance, breaking duelist is what Panic does for a living, Panic is brutal, ruthless, any the ultimate duelist needs to be" Mai said

"Mai you've become so cynical about duel monsters, and you don't understand Yugi at all really, there's much more to him than reach the eye" Bakura said

"Joey, Yugi can win this right?" Tristan said

"Man I wish I could tell ya, but after the way Panic beat Mai, I got no idea what Yugi's chances are" Joey said

"Yugi can win, Mai's just being a big crybaby over losing and can't stand that somebody might be better than her, she has become cynical, but it's also becoming stupid" Ashleigh said

"Ashleigh, don't be so rude" Lupita whispered

"Give up! Admit defeat! I'm going to crack you like an egg!" Panic said and Yugi smirked

"You'd like me to crack, wouldn't you Panic? Because it's worked for you before, winning through intimidations, not through skill" Yugi said

"You mock my skill?! My skill is what's defeating you!" Panic yelled

"Don't be so sure" Yugi replied

"What do you mean by that?"

"You think you're winning, that your tactics are taking me by surprise, but I saw your strategy the minute I saw what kind of man you are" Yugi said

"You're talking nonsense"

"I knew you would use chaos shield, cowardly bullies always try to hide behind something"

"Shut up! I'm in no way a coward and I never try to hide behind anything!"

"Your whole strategy is nothing but hiding and cowering"

"You dare to call me a coward!" Panic said and activated his machine in full power, "You insignificant little worm, nobody talks to me that way! I am Panic the eliminator!" the flames shot out and headed directly for Yugi, and everyone gasped, but the flames managed to miss Yugi

"Are you finished? Or are you going to hide you blustering battlements, like a big coward" Yugi said unafraid, "The truth hurts, doesn't it Panic? Facing up to your true self is usually more than what bullies like you can bear, so you hide in the shadows"

"You will taunt me no longer!" Panic said

"Yugi! He's dangerous! You just gotta stop stirring him up!" Tea said

"Don't interfere" Mai said, "Yugi's just using Panic's own tactics against him, it's psyche out warfare"

"But Yugi has a freakin' flame thrower pointed at him" Ashleigh said worried

"You gotta trust him" Joey said

"I will burn you to a cinder!" Panic said

"That would prove you're a coward, if you're not afraid then you should stop hiding and play this game with honor, or I will rip your pathetic fearsome façade away" Yugi said

"You bluff!" Panic said

"There's only one way you'll know for sure, play out this game" Yugi replied, "After all, we'll know in 2 turns, can you last? Just 2 turns, do you have the courage?"

"Do I have the courage?! Panic fears no duelist! I will crush your spirit and wipe out your life points" Panic yelled

"Boy, Yugi really shook Panic up, psychology is half the game" Mai remarked

"And now it's my turn, and my card is Gaia the Fierce knight!" Yugi said

Gaia the Fierce Knight- Atk: 2300; Def: 2100

"Idiot! You really think a monster with attack power that weak can break through my chaos shield?" Panic said

"Maybe not by himself, but I also have a magic card, read it and weep" Yugi said and flipped over the card

"The Polymerization card!" Panic yelled

"And with this card, I combine them to create Gaia The dragon champion!" Yugi said, "Now my combo creature's attack power is raised to 2600!"

Gaia the Dragon Champion- Atk: 2600; Def: 2100

"The Dragon Champion?!" Panic said

"My turns over, but you're finished as well" Yugi said

'Finished? What's he mean by that? He knows that even with an attack power of 2600, the dragon champion is still not strong enough to break through the chaos shield, there's got to be more to his plan than that, otherwise he wouldn't be so confident, hm, I can't risk attacking' Panic thought and was about to draw a card, 'But if I wait a turn, the paralyzing effect of Yugi's swords of revealing light will wear off, then I'll deactivate my chaos shield, and my monsters will be free to attack him all at one, winning it all!'

Panic drew his card and snickered, "Ah, perfect!" Panic said, "Metal Guardian in defense mode! He will further shield my creatures and the field power bonus raises his defense power to 2795! With him on guard, any attack against my monsters is totally impossible"

"Figures, you're cowering again" Yugi said

"Insolent dog!" Panic exclaimed

"Your strategy is nothing but putting up defenses, you're showing how weak you are" Yugi continued

"Silence, in the next turn, the swords of light will be extinguished, then I'll hit you with everything at once" Panic said

"It'll be too late, I already lead you deep into my trap" Yugi said

"What?!" Panic exclaimed

"The stronger you make your defenses, the more you lock yourself into defeat"

"That's a joke, you're nothing but talk"

"The time for talk is over, that was your last turn" Yugi revealed his card, "The end is now! Catapult Turtle! Slow and steady wins the duel Panic! For I can use the turtles catapult to launch Gaia The Dragon Champion, and shatter your defenses! Catapult launch raises gaia the dragon champions attack power, all the way up to 3200, you weren't expecting that were you?"

"My monsters defense power is still much too strong for you, protected they are by the chaos shield you still can't touch them, you only watch helplessly as they as they prepare to assault you next turn!" Panic said

"Who said anything about attacking your monsters? What I'm attacking is…the castle" Yugi said and pointed at this castle of dark illusions.

"You fool, my castle is still unassailable, its walls are still invincible to any of your attacks, so I won't take any damage at all!" Panic said

"We'll see about that! Turtle, catapult launch my Dragon Champion!" Yugi yelled and the turtle positioned itself and shot the dragon directly at the castle, the castle flashed brightly and Yugi's life points dropped

Yugi- 300

Panic- 494

"Whoa, Yugi lost a lot of points with that maneuver" Tristan said

"He sacrificed his dragon champion" Joey said

"That's an awfully big loss, both in monsters and life points" Bakura said

"Right, and if this attack doesn't bring down that castle, then next turn Panic will wipe out the rest of Yugi's life points" Joey said

"I hope this works" Bakura said

"It has to work!" Joey exclaimed

"What's gonna happen Ashleigh?" Lupita asked

"I failed history Lupita, what makes you think I'll know the future" Ashleigh replied worried and stressed

"I can't see a thing, wait, no it's still floating!" Tea exclaimed, "The castle survived!"

"I'd like to punch that Panic in the face, do the whole world a favor" Ashleigh whispered and Lupita pat her head trying to calm her down

"Fool, for all your threats my castle is unharmed, your worthless attacks simply knocked its floatation ring off, and now that your attack has failed, I'll eliminate you once and for all!" Panic said "It's been five turns and I'm still standing Yugi, my monsters are still contained and protected within the chaos shield, when this turn is over, the paralyzing effect of your swords of revealing light will vanish! Then on my turn I'll attack you with all of my monsters and wipe you out forever"

"There is no next turn for you, this duel has already ended" Yugi said

"It's not over" Panic yelled back

"Doesn't it seem a bit strange to you that a castle that's lost its floatation ring is somehow still floating? What if the swords of revealing light had locked in place not only your monsters, but your castle as well, then what would happen next" Yugi said and the swords started disappearing.

"It can't be!" Panic yelled

"Can it?" Mai said quietly

"Right now, the only things holding up your castle are the swords of revealing light, and when this turn ends, each and every sword, will vanish" Yugi said

"Wha-That means…" Panic stuttered

"It's over and now your world is about to come tumbling down" Yugi finished

"No! NO ONE DEFEATS PANIC!!" Panic yelled

"My turn is over" Yugi said and put a thumb down for the swords to disappear

"Run monsters! Get out of the way!" Panic yelled desperately

"It's no good, the chaos shield is keeping them from running anywhere, you've trapped them all inside" Yugi said

The monsters tried to get out of the shield but were crushed by the castle

Yugi- 300

Panic- 0

"He won!" Tea cheered

"And Panic's not taking it well" Joey said

"I'll say! Panic is having a panic attack!" Tristan said

"That was scary!" Lupita said

"He did it! And…man all the good comments are taken" Ashleigh said

"Nobody beats Panic…nobody" Panic said, "Look at him, that smug little worm, still he mocks me, I may have not defeated you Yugi, but I can still eliminate you!" Panic yelled and pushed the fire button to full power

"Yugi" Joey and Tristan

"Oh no, Yugi!" Ashleigh yelled

"He's trapped by the fire! And he can't escape" Joey said

"Yugi!" Ashleigh yelled and Lupita grabbed her to stop her from doing anything rash

"We'll see who's the coward now" Panic said and two more flamethrowers came from his side of the arena pointed at Yugi's head, "Fire"

The millennium puzzle shone and an Eye appeared on Yugi's head

"Yugi's gonna be fried to a crisp! Yugi!" Tea said

"Jump out of the way!" Bakura said both Bakura and Tea were pushed by the fire

"Yugi…Yugi!" Ashleigh yelled and covered her face

"He's toast" Lupita said and shielded her eyes from the flames

"You…survived" Panic said, "How can this be, it's impossible"

"My millennium puzzle protects me from your cowardly assault, but nothing will protect you from, Oblivion!" Yugi yelled and Mind Crushed him, Panic yelled and fell down

"Yugi, you were incredible" Tea said

"Your millennium puzzle has more power than we thought" Tristan said

"Not only did it protect Yugi, but it also saved all of us from the flames too" Joey said

Yugi walked over to Ashleigh, who was looking down, and gently pulled her chin up so they could meet face to face.

"I see that you were worried" Yugi said when he saw tear streaks on her face

"I knew you were gonna be okay, this is just pollen that got into my eyes and…" Ashleigh said

"It's okay to be scared, nobody thinks less of you, especially not me" Yugi said and smiled at her

"Pull another stunt like that, and I swear, I'll kick your ass" Ashleigh said and hugged him with relief

"I'll remember that" Yugi said chuckling and pulled her closer

Lupita automatically jumped and stopped Tea's spazzing

Yugi grabbed her hand and kissed it softly, "Can't forget" He said and she smiled, he helped her up and walked over to Mai, who was looking at them

'Not awkward at all' Ashleigh convinced herself

Mai looked over at Yugi, "Yugi, I don't know what to say" Mai said

"Here, these star chips are yours" Yugi said, but Mai hesitated, "They're yours take them" Yugi urged

"Go on" Tea said, and Lupita walked back to Ashleigh

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept them, I fight my own battles" Mai said

"Mai, Yugi battled for you, he risked his life in this duel for you" Tea said and the way she said it made Ashleigh a bit jealous

"I know but" Mai said

"There's no point in arguing, she's way too thick-headed" Joey said and took the chips from Yugi, "But if she rather be booted off the island, I'll take them"

"You think me losing all my star chips is funny Wheeler!!" Mai yelled

"I thought you didn't want them Mai" Joey said and kept the stars away from Mai

"Give them back!!" Mai yelled

"Of course you can have them, they're yours" Joey said and handed the star chips over

"Really? Joey?" Mai said

"Didn't you learn anything from this duel? You can't always keep your defenses up, cause it'll get between you and the other people who are trying to be your friends" Joey said, "So can't you let your shield down? Just this one time"

"Heh, heh, I'm such a sensitive guy!" Joey said

"Yeah, when you're not being a pain" Tristan said

"Which is most of the time" Tea said and everybody laughed

"Ah, my adoring fans" Joey said

"Ashleigh, do you love Yugi?" Lupita asked quietly

"…Yeah" Ashleigh admitted barely audible

"Since when?" Lupita continued

"The moment I saw him" Ashleigh replied and Lupita's eyes widened

"I thought you didn't believe in love at first sight, you know that it was for fat cat ladies and old unmarried hags so they can believe there's a happy ending" Lupita said

"I don't know, I don't know what's real or what's fake anymore" Ashleigh said and looked down, "I do know the way I feel about him is real, that's it"

"Then go and walk with him, I'll cover" Lupita said and advanced towards Tea

Ashleigh slowed and Yugi caught up with her, and gave her a questionable look, she just smiled and grabbed his hand and continued walking, until Mai called out.

"Yugi! Wait!" Mai said and Yugi and Ashleigh turned

"I'll repay you for what you did today, you're the one who one won for me, so as for as I'm concerned I still owe you, more than I've ever owed anyone, and we do finally face each in a duel, it'll be an honorable one" Mai said

"Sounds good" Tea said and immediately noticed Ashleigh but was blocked by Lupita

"Real good" Lupita added

"Yes, an honorable one" Yugi said, 'That's a duel I look forward to Mai'

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked Ashleigh who had her head down

"She has big boobs, and is a better duelist" Ashleigh said and shrank deeper into depression

"How many times will I have to tell you before you start to realize how beautiful you are?" Yugi said

"I don't know" Ashleigh said

"You're beautiful" Yugi said and kissed her hand again

"Thanks, I like compliments" Ashleigh said and Yugi chuckled, he tightened her hands and pulled her closer.

'Ashleigh, you have no idea how much I love you' Yugi thought and looked at her and continued following the others

* * *

**Blech! I'm starting to dislike my own story, how pathetic is that!**

**Well tell me what you thought, just be nice about it, and i will not take it personally**

**I shouldn't say this, but, i love the quote, "Screw the rules I have money" by LK...genius**

**Well, that's all**

**Thanx 4 Readin! $.$**

**Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	16. Kaiba Arrives In Duelist Kingdom!

**Chapter 16! I took a week off, it was so much fun! I played with my knick nacks, i got new music, finished all my homework, read some books and became a henchman XD**

**well this chapter was better than the last one for me, so i hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh**

* * *

"With Kaiba still reeling from his loss to Yugi, it's the perfect to time to seize control and bring this company's reputation back to what it once was" one man said.

"Patience gentlemen, once I defeat little Yugi, Kaiba's company will become ours" Pegasus replied

"Of course if you had disposed of Kaiba as you originally promised, we would've already assumed power, but don't worry, we'll finish what you started"

"No, no one is to lay even a finger upon Seto Kaiba" Pegasus said

"But if he's able to rescue his younger brother, we'll lose our only tie to the Kaiba name"

"Mokuba's future role as figure head will not be jeopardized by his older brother's presence, trust me gentleman, I have my own plans for Seto Kaiba, and the technical knowledge he posses"

"Don't fail us"

"Gentlemen, Kaiba corp. is about to enter a new of prosperity and you are all about to become obscenely rich" Pegasus as he raised his glass then walked to the window

"As for you Kaiba, our partnership is just beginning" Pegasus said looking at the moon, and then his eyes soften, 'Let my Rosemary be safe'

'I can't believe all my business associates would turn on me after a single defeat, then again, losing to Yugi has shaken my self-confidence too…maybe Yugi was right, but I can't start second guessing myself now, not when Pegasus has kidnapped my little brother Mokuba, no, if I'm gonna face off against Pegasus I have to rely on my own dueling instincts that the only chance I have of freeing Mokuba, and once Mokuba's out of harms way, I'll unleash my wrath on the vultures who conspired to take over my company, if Pegasus thought I would just sit idly by as they dismantle my life's work, he was wrong, I'll see to it that they all regret ever crossing Seto Kaiba' Kaiba thought

"Where are we going?" Rosemary asked

"Save my brother" Kaiba replied staring onward

Rosemary looked at him for a while, and decided to talk for a bit. "You're cute when you're thinking" Rosemary said

"I don't really enjoy that kind of flattery" Kaiba replied

"You're stubborn, I like that" Rosemary said smiling

"Why don't you just be quiet?" Seto said

"Hey I want to set shot gun" Rosemary said and pushed his case on her lap and sat down next to him

"Don't open the suitcase" Kaiba said sternly

"Why? Are you gonna get angry?" Rosemary said toying with him, and started looking at the mirror

"What are you doing?" Kaiba asked

"Wow, after running away, crash-landing, and stalking a guy, I still look gorgeous" Rosemary said admiring herself, and Kaiba shook his head in frustration.

At the camp everyone was sound asleep, Tea, Ashleigh and Lupita slept inside the tent, and Joey, and Tristan slept outside

"Bakura, am I seeing things or is your millennium ring actually glowing?" Yugi asked as his normal usual little self

"If it's not, then we're both hallucinating" Bakura replied

"That's kinda spooky, don't cha think? The way it's pointing like that" Yugi said

"Yes, it's almost like its being turned towards the castle" Bakura said

"Pegasus' Castle, why would it do that?" Yugi asked

"I don't know, but it did the same thing the day I met you" Bakura said "I had just been transferred to your school, I was watching you guys play duel monsters when suddenly my ring started to glow and pointed right towards your millennium puzzle"

"Wow Bakura, those pointers are somehow able to zone in on other millennium items" Yugi said

"Then why would it point to the castle?" Bakura asked

"Cause of what's inside the castle, Pegasus' millennium eye, that's what took my grandpa's soul" Yugi replied

"My, it's all kind of scary, eh Yugi?" Bakura said, "Pegasus is grabbing souls with his and I'll never forget when mine took your soul to the shadow realm"

Bakura and Yugi went to a spot to sleep and Yugi looked up at the moon.

'Why is it that the more I get involved with Pegasus and this whole tournament, the more it seems to be connected to these millennium items' Yugi thought, 'First there was Pegasus' millennium eye, and now Bakura's millennium ring, and of course my millennium item, ever since I first saw that ancient puzzle, playing duel monsters has never been the same, now every time I duel, I can feel a strong, courageous presence within me and whatever that spirit is, I pray it will help me save my grandpa, I miss him, I miss him so much' Yugi thought and gasped as he saw something flying towards the ground.

'Kaiba's coming, I can sense it' Pegasus said standing outside in the balcony, 'And I know, she's with him too'

"Wow, look at that Yugi" Bakura said pertaining to the helicopter

The light and wind woke everyone up and Ashleigh and Lupita were already outside.

"Hey! Some of us are trying to get some shut eye here, you insensitive jerk!" Joey yelled

"What is that?" Tea asked sticking her head out

"I don't know, but it woke everyone up" Ashleigh said

The helicopter landed and everyone stood outside now, waiting for someone to step out. They all gasped when they saw who it was.

"It's Kaiba" Tea said

"What's he doing here?" Joey said

"I don't know but it looks like he means business" Tristan said

"He's hot" Lupita said and Ashleigh glared at her, "What?" Lupita asked, "I don't know, it just felt appropriate" Ashleigh replied and noticed a girl stepping out of the helicopter behind him.

"I haven't seen you since our duel Yugi" Kaiba said

"Mm-hm, oh! Here, your deck" Yugi said handing him his deck, "I've been keeping it for you, just think of it as a thank you for that duel you helped me win" Yugi said

"Thanks, you'll be compensated for all of your trouble" Kaiba said and took the cards

"You never said thanks when I helped you help him" Rosemary said

"He doesn't annoy me like you do" Kaiba said glaring at her and started walking

"Actually Kaiba, I was thinking since we're all headed for Pegasus' castle, you could stick with us, course you'll need some star chips" Yugi said

"Don't be so naïve, this isn't just a game for me Yugi, I'm going after Pegasus to save my brother, not so I can win some silly prize, have fun with your tournament" Kaiba said

"That was mean" Lupita whispered

"But Kaiba" Yugi said as Kaiba and Rosemary walked away

"That snobby little er…" Joey said and ran after Kaiba, and grabbed him by the collar, "Listen tough guy, I can understand you wanting to get your little brother back and all, but don't go thinking you're the only one here with a noble cause, understand?, we all got something worth fighting for, so if you wanna get to Pegasus get in line or deal with me, that's right hot-shot, I ain't scared of ya"

"Nice grip let me show you mine" Kaiba said and pushed Joey to the ground

"That was uncalled for!" Bakura yelled

"Wow" Rosemary said smiling

"Joey!" Yugi exclaimed and went to his aid, "Joey can you hear me? Are you alright?"

"Check his pulse Yugi" Bakura said

"No way, that's unnecessary, slap him on the head, arm works too" Ashleigh said

"Kick him where it hurts" Lupita suggested and Ashleigh shook her head

"Relax I'm fine, just don't take Lupita's advice" Joey said standing up

"Do you really think I'm gonna let you and this little tournament you're in delay me from finding Pegasus?" Kaiba said

"Forget Pegasus! Now you got me to deal with, so bust out your cards and get it on" Joey replied

"I can't tell if Joey's being really brave or nuts" Tea said

"Forget it, why don't you go look for an opponent you can actually beat, like an infant, or a monkey" Kaiba said

"What'd you say!" Joey yelled

"That monkey thing gets him every time" Tristan said

"I don't have time for your nonsense, loser" Kaiba said and walked away

"He's such a bad ass…I love it" Rosemary said and continued following him

"Go ahead and run, everyone knows you're nothing but a washed up has-been!" Joey yelled

"Joey be careful what you say, Kaiba may be a creep but he still pretty much considered the top duelist in all the world" Yugi said

"Not anymore" Joey said

"Ooh…" Ashleigh and Lupita said

"That's right tough guy, I bet ever since Yugi mopped the floor with you, you can't even lay a trap card without flinchin'!" Joey said

"Okay Joey let it go" Tristan said

"This is really the wrong guy to pick a fight with" Tea said

"That's why it's the most fun" Lupita said ready to see a fight

"What do you say moneybags? Care to prove me wrong?" Joey said intimidating him

"On one condition" Kaiba said

"Huh?"

"We play using my newest innovation in holographic duel technologies" Kaiba said

'It takes a real geek to be dissed and still be obsessed with his machines' Rosemary thought

"What do you mean by that?" Yugi asked

"It means that if Joey's really that eager to duel me, he's gonna have to do it using my latest holographic system, it's a new high tech dueling device that allows player the realism of arena matches in any setting" Kaiba said holding up his briefcase

"Looks like the regular old briefcase to me" Joey said

"It's in the briefcase you moron" Kaiba said and took out the duel disk, "It's technology is unprecedented"

"Looks like a flying saucer" Joey said

"Don't be an idiot, this is the most state of the art game modulator ever built" Kaiba said "So if you think you have what it takes to handle it, just strap it on"

'He sure prides himself in being a nerd' Rosemary thought

"Okay, now what happens" Joey said after he put the disk on

"First insert your dueling deck into the display driver recognizer, along with life point count will light up and keep score for you throughout the entire match" Kaiba said, "Then choose a card to play and set it on the digital card reader, I think the rest will explain itself"

"Cool" Joey said and Kaiba put a card on the card reader

"All set? Then let's duel" Kaiba said

"You got it!" Joey replied

"Now, brace yourself, for my battle ox!"

"Whoa, check out all those lights! It's like raining glitter" Tristan said

"More shiny!" Lupita said

"Yeah, it's like something from an enchanted dream" Tea said then battle ox was summoned, "Or nightmare!"

"No way!" Yugi exclaimed, "That's a hologram?"

"A hologram of unprecedented realism, it breaths, it snarls, my new dueling disk technology even simulates its owner" Kaiba said

"You're telling me! That thing really stinks, good thing he won't be around for much longer" Joey said and put a card down, "Alrighty, here goes nothing" Joey said and the disk, "Go armored lizard!"

"Go Battle ox! Ax slam attack!"

Battle Ox attacked and armored lizard was not immediately destroyed

"Yes! He withstood your attack!" Joey cheered

"Oh did he? Look again" Kaiba said and Battle ox chopped off armored lizards head

"Okay, that's real enough for me" Joey said

Joey- 1800

Kaiba- 2000

"Can't believe it! That ugly overgrown ox! He cut my lizard in half!" Joey exclaimed

"This new technology isn't for the fate of heart Joey, it's intended to force duelist to think on their feet, if it's too much for you then maybe you should give up now" Kaiba said

"Fat Chance! Don't you worry Kaiba I'm a quick learner, watch! Set the card, spin the disk, and bingo! The flame swordsman ready to slaughter that sirloin of yours. Attack! Flaming sword of battle!"

"But Joey, the battle ox is resistant to all fire type creatures" Yugi said

"Now he tells me" Joey said as his swordsman was destroyed

"Why am I not surprised that you'd make such an amateur mistake? Maybe from now on you'd wanna let Yugi pick all of your moves for you, or better yet, why don't I teach you some of the advance moves of the game the hard way" Kaiba said

Kaiba- 2000

Joey- 1600

"Mystic horseman and battle ox! Merge into Rapid Horseman!" Kaiba yelled

"You think I'm afraid of the deformed pony" Joey said, "I'll show you something that you should be afraid of, swamp battle guard attack!"

Swamp battle guard attacked but was defeated by the horseman

"Ax raider avenge my battle guard!" Joey said

But Ax raider was defeated too

"Go battle steel!" Joey called out again, "Peruses? Okay let's see here, smashing rock oh…" Monster after monster was defeated, "Uh…Rude Kaiser!" Rude Kaiser was destroyed and Joey's life points were in a low and he fell on his knees

Joey- 500

Kaiba- 2000

"That's right Joey, fall on the dirt like a whimpering dog" Kaiba said

'Man it took exodia for even Yugi to beat this guy, I need to come up with a kick butt card to' Joey thought but was interrupted

"Come on Joey! You're the best in finding ways to come back from behind" Tea said

"She's right Joey" Bakura said

"Now get up, no way Kaiba gets away with calling you a canine" Tristan said

"That's right! Be a man!" Lupita shouted

"You're right Tristan and Lupita, nobody calls me a whimpering dog! And once he sees what I got in store for him he's gonna be the one on the dirt, check this out, Red eyes black dragon!"

"Joey's best card!" Tea said

"Kaiba's in big trouble now!" Tristan said

"Inferno fire blast!" Joey said and his red eyes destroyed Kaiba's monster "Take that!"

"It's just like a novice to rejoice when there's no reason to celebrate, truly the round may be yours, but the duel's about to become mine" Kaiba said

"Say what?"

"Your red eyes is a powerful dragon, but its ferocity pales in comparison to my beast, the legendary blue eyes white dragon!" Kaiba said, "Blue eyes white dragon! White lightning attack now!"

The blue eyes destroyed Joey's red eyes and the rest of his life points

Joey-0

Kaiba- 1600

"No, I lost" Joey said on the ground

"That's right Joey stay down, stay down like the sniveling defeated dog I've turned you into" Kaiba said

"Are you alright Joey?" Yugi asked

"It's okay kiddo" Tea said

"I'd say my duel disk system is proven quite effective, not only did it stunning realism shun Joey into complete and utter submission, but just look at him, he's moping like a frightened dog with his tail between his legs, which is exactly how I intend to leave Pegasus"

"But this is Joey" Yugi said

"What you said wasn't very cool! So take it back!" Ashleigh said

"Yeah you jerk! Did you have to take his confidence away with his dragon? Joey was just starting to believe in himself as a duelist" Tea said

"That's right, beating him doesn't give you the right to humiliate him" Yugi said

"Quiet Yugi! Don't give that creep the satisfaction" Joey said

"Look kid do you honestly believe that if you were dueling Pegasus he would've any more merciful with you than I was? I understand that the heart of the cards is a powerful philosophy and it all works well for you, but I need to duel my own way now, I can't risk trying something new and maybe Joey shouldn't either, unless he likes life as a dog, crouching on the scraps of past victories and begging for mercy from true duelist" Kaiba said

"Please Kaiba, that's just not true, and you know it" Yugi said

"Oh yeah? Well that's the attitude you have to take if you wanna stand a chance against Maximillion Pegasus, you don't understand Yugi, this is the man that created duel monster, he has every card ever made at his disposable, he's mastered every strategy that's ever been played! Pegasus always made sure he had every possible advantage working in his favor, if I'm to stand any chance against him at all, I'll have to play by my own ruthless rules, not his. Open your eyes, even with your prodigious talents Yugi, you'll be defeated like all the others, because when Pegasus duels, he uses much more than mere skill, I've seen him use a magic that stronger than any card, it was in the intercontinental tournament at New York City, I had been invited as Pegasus guest of honor, a skilled hot-shot duelist called Bandit Keith had made it to the final match, he was playing well, but I could see that Pegasus was still just toying with him, of course, Keith had no idea, Pegasus just stared straight into Keith's eyes with unnerving confidence then he scribbled something on a piece of paper, and called over some kid from the crowd, I still don't know how he did it, I only hope my new duel disk system will give me the edge I need to beat him once and for all"

"That story, it reminded my of my duel with Pegasus, it was like Pegasus was able to see all my cards, but Kaiba, that's still no excuse to take it out on us and turn Joey into your new system's guinea pig" Yugi said

"Perhaps, but that system could be my only way to beat Pegasus so I had to test it, this is war for me Yugi, your friend was a casualty" Kaiba said and walked off, Ashleigh walked over to Rosemary and poked her

"Is he your boyfriend?" Ashleigh asked

"Yeah, he's also madly in love with me, he just doesn't know it yet…or realized it" Rosemary replied

"Well try making him nicer, I swear, I was this close to giving him a broken nose, I didn't cause he's strong enough to break my wrist" Ashleigh said

"hm…okay" Rosemary said and ran after Kaiba

"Kaiba, we may not agree with each others method, but we both understand that Pegasus must be stopped, I hope you succeed in rescuing your brother" Yugi said

"And I hope you succeed in you ventures, let's just hope our paths don't cross again before this is over" Kaiba said and Rosemary ran up and put her arm around his

"Let go of me" Kaiba ordered

"Nah, I know you're gonna fall in love with me, so might as well" Rosemary said and put her head against his arm

"Hate to break it to you, but so far, it's not going in the direction you want it to" Kaiba said

"We both know you think I'm beautiful, and let's face it, I am, and you know what? You are to, so we're meant for each other"

"You are so annoying"

"I can sense you Kaiba, but are you hunting for me? Or am I hunting you?" Pegasus said

* * *

**Drama! and for a guy who only talks to computer, Kaiba talks a lot O.o**

**I hope you enjoyed it! and also Live Evil XD**

**Thanx 4 Readin**

**Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	17. Zombie's Arise

**Chapter 17!...I think, well anyway, this is zombie boy! Brains!**

**I can totally imagine Kaiba pwning Joey...nice**

**Well, that's all i have to say, so continue on...no flames**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuigoh**

* * *

It was dark and misty and Joey ran as fast as he could away from something, he looked behind him and saw the blue eyes white dragon behind him turn into its full appearance, Joey yelped and ran faster, the dragon screeched and Joey fell over and yelled and moved backward but bumped into a large figure.

"Kaiba! Call off your dragon! I give! I give!" Joey yelled

"Poor scared Joey, he calls himself a duelist, but he's just a little puppy dog cringing in fear" Kaiba said condescendingly

"I'm not scared of you" Joey said defiantly

"Bad dog! Don't contradict your master!" Kaiba yelled pointing at Joey

"You're not my"

"Quiet! Sit! Sit at your master's feet, where you belong!" Kaiba said. Joey whimpered and bowed down

Water from a leave fell down and hit Joey on the face waking him up from his dream

"Ha?! A dream" Joey said, "Kaiba we'll see who's the dog chow in this island! Everybody wake up!"

"Joey what's wrong?" Yugi asked drowsily

"And it better be damn good" Ashleigh said pissed off to be woken up

"What is it Joey?" Bakura asked

"Nothing's wrong! It's just a brand new day in a tournament, and I'm hot to find us a duel!" Joey said

"Well you don't have to yell about it" Tristan said

"Hey guys" Tea said walking towards from the tent with Lupita behind her, "What's all the commotion?"

"Good morning Tea" Yugi said

"Where's Mai? Isn't she with ya?" Joey asked

"She said she had to go, and to give you this note Yugi" Tea said, "Hey Ashleigh why did you leave the tent?"

"If I told you you'd get angry" Ashleigh said and Lupita walked over to Ashleigh and started braiding her hair again,

"Kiss those chips goodbye" Tristan said after reading the note

"I don't know, maybe we really can trust Mai" Yugi said

"If not, well we're still the team supreme right!?" Joey said

"Right" everyone answered

"Okay then! Move out!" Joey said

They started walking for a while through the forest

"I wonder how many duelists there are left on the island" Bakura said

"They shipped a couple dozen home yesterday" Joey said

"And I bet even more have been eliminated by now" Tea added

"And some of them were really good players, with really powerful monsters, we could be next" Yugi said

"Not a chance Yug, those other guys just wanted the prize, you and Joey have a lot more at stake" Tristan said

Ashleigh cleared her throat, "Hello, I'm dueling too" Ashleigh said

"Oh, sorry, it's just, you know, you're dueling for no reason" Tristan said

"I am! We all are!" Ashleigh said and Lupita patted her shoulder

"That's true, I gotta rescue grandpa from Pegasus and Joey needs the prize money for his sister, and Ashleigh…um…Ashleigh…what is it your dueling for?" Yugi said

"I'm dueling for the rest of you, if Joey and Yugi ever got in trouble with their chips, I'm always more than willing to give them up, but if I make it, then I'm going to help Lupita's mother, grandmother, and grandfather with their farm and give them money so they don't have to worry about retirement and stuff like that" Ashleigh said

"Oh, what about your own family Ashleigh?" Yugi asked

"Yeah, I can help my grandpa and grandma if I knew where they are, and it's a little too late for my mother and father" Ashleigh replied

"What happened?" Tea asked

"My dad died of pneumonia when I was 2 and my mom died of the flu when I was ten, I lived with Lupita and her grandparents and mother, so I still had a mother figure and father figure and stuff like that, I never really missed out on anything" Ashleigh said

"But still you must miss them" Bakura said

"Who doesn't miss their parents? But now, Lupita's like my sister, and her family is my family, and I'm gonna help them!" Ashleigh said and Lupita clapped

"Get grandma anger management classes and Paco a new guitar" Lupita said

"I know, Paco does need a new guitar" Ashleigh said and laughed

"Glad you two are reminiscing but we still got to focus on the tournament and the duelist today are going to be even stronger than ever! Cause they survived the first round" Yugi said

"Even stronger?" Joey asked

"Careful what you say Yugi, you got little Joey here shaking in his sneakers" Tristan said

"What! You think I'm a scared little puppy dog?!" Joey yelled

"Well if the collar fits!" Tristan said

"Alright break it up!" Tea said

"Hey! You just bring on any duelist!" Joey said, "And I'll cream em!"

"Right, you gotta believe in yourself Joey!" Yugi said

"Yeah, that's right!" Joey said and started flinging his arms

"Yeah, cause nobody else does" Bones said from a top of a cliff, "I want that one"

"If you like em tall, skinny and stupid Bones, that geekwad sure fits the bill" another man next to Bones said

"Oh yeah, you'll demolish him" The third one added, "So who are they anyway?"

"Will you just keep your shirt on Sid, I'm trying to see if I can get a tighter focus on em" Zygore said "Who's that lady, heh, some nobody trying to duel huh? She must be as bad as the dweeb"

"Don't know who the others are, but I think that little runt is that Yugi kid" Sid said

"Yugi? He's the one who beat Kaiba"

"Really?" Bones asked

"We better tell the boss about this Zygore" Sid said

"Right on" Zygore said and they all walked away

"All right spit it out!" Keith said

"We found three duelist" Zygore said

"One's just a stupid git, the other just some girl" Sid said

"But the other ones a good duelist" Bones said, "That kids name is Yugi right?"

"He's the kid who beat Seto Kaiba, everyone figures him to make it all the way to Pegasus' castle" Zygore said

"Yugi huh? Yeah, I've heard of him, he's supposed to be a tough little squirt; that is if you believe in his reputation" Keith said

"Huh? Yeah! We've never seen him duel! How do we know how good Yugi really is?" Zygore said

"Right! Nobody's going to the castle except us, cause we're teamed up with the most brilliant duelist in the whole island" Sid said

"That's right, so if you bums wanna win this tournament you better keep your trap shut, you'll keep cool and you'll let Bandit Keith do all the thinking for you!" Keith said

"No argument from me boss, you got all the brains, I'm just the muscle" Zygore replied

"And we'll hammer any blinkin duelist who gets in our way!" Sid added

'Hear that Pegasus? Soon it'll be payback time' Keith thought 'Payback for the way you humiliated me at the Inter-continental duel championships, you may have defeated me Pegasus, cheated me, but nobody makes a fool out of bandit Keith!'

"Now, you said you found three duelist?" Keith asked

"Yeah, Yugi, the girl and some dweeb named Joey" Zygore replied

"Good, take the dweeb out first" Keith said

"Did you hear that? I think we're being followed" Joey said

"I think you're getting a little paranoid Joey" Tea said

"Well you've been acting hyper ever since you woke up this morning, man what the heck is eating you anyway?" Tristan said

"I'm telling ya, somebody's stalking us!" Joey said and ran off

"Where are you going?" Tristan asked

"To stalk them!" Joey said and ran off and behind the bushes were Sid and Zygore. But Ashleigh didn't notice them but she noticed some kid hiding behind the bush.

"Hey, who are you?" Ashleigh asked

"None of your concern" The boy replied

"Were you following us cause you wanna duel?" Ashleigh asked

"Yeah, I wanna duel a real apponent like him" The boy said and pointed at Yugi, "Not some nobody!"

"You know what? You'll duel him only if you defeat me, and I'll make sure to shove those words back down your throat" Ashleigh said

"Fine, it'll be a piece of cake" the boy said

"Then let's go" Ashleigh said and a nearby arena came up from the ground, Ashleigh and the boy went up to their places.

"You sure you're up to this Ashleigh?" Yugi yelled

"Yeah, once I'm done with this punk we'll go find Joey, don't worry it'll be quick" Ashleigh assured him

"We'll see" the boy said

"By the way, you never told me your name" Ashleigh said

"The names Sven not that it would matter to you" Sven said

"Sven? And I thought I had crappy name" Ashleigh remarked, "How many?"

"I bet 5 star chips" Sven said

"I match your bet" Ashleigh said, '5 star chips is all I have'

"Ashleigh better win or she's out of the tournament" Yugi said

"Yeah, she's risking a lot" Tea added

"Well, my move! I summon Tsugumi the Water Tamer in attack mode! And put this card face down!" Ashleigh said

Tsugumi the Water Tamer- Atk: 1000; Def: 500

"Your move!" Ashleigh said

-

"Boss, where are we headed?" Bones asked

"To a hidden arena" Bandit Keith said

"In a c-cave?" Bones continued asking and yelled as the bats flew around the cave

"You oughta feel right at home down here Bones, It's dark and dank and really creepy just like you are, your deck, you did load it up with mostly zombie cards didn't ya?"

"Uh, yeah"

"Let me see what you got there" Keith said and looked at the cards, "Good, but I think you could use a little more brute force"

"But where could I find?"

"Don't you worry kid" Keith said and opened his jacket and revealed several hidden decks, "I got all the power you need to build the strongest zombie deck in duel monsters history"

-

"I summon Enchanted Guardian! In attack mode! And attack your Water Tamer!" Sven yelled

Enchanted Guardian- Atk: 1800; Def: 200

'Hm! Did he really forget about my face down card that fast? Doesn't matter' Ashleigh thought, "I activate Water Rupture! That stops any attacks for this turn! So now it's my move!" Ashleigh said and drew a card

'Fancy trick, but I'm still going easy on you, you don't know the half of it' Sven thought

'Alright! My Raging Eria! I got this!' Ashleigh thought, "I summon Raging Eria! In attack mode, and thanks to my Tamer's effect my Raging Eria gains an additional 1000 attack points!"

Raging Eria- Atk: 1800; Def: 1500

"That's all? You're weaker than I thought, I summon Fire Wizard! In attack mode!"

Fire Wizard- Atk: 1500; Def: 1000

"Fire Wizard, Attack her Raging Eria!"

"What? But Eria has more Attack Points!" Ashleigh exclaimed

"Ashleigh, Fire types have an advantage over water types!" Yugi yelled

"Are you serious! Oh crap! Most of my monsters are water" Ashleigh said, 'I only have 10 fire type cards, how the heck am I suppose to use them if they could be anywhere in my deck!'

Fire Wizard attacked and destroyed Raging Eria

Ashleigh- 1700

Sven- 2000

-

"It's about time we moved on to the graveyard" Keith said

"G-graveyard?" Bones stuttered

"It's a perfect arena for you bones, and with all these new zombie cards, you just can't lose"

"Thanks boss, and you can bet that I won't let you down"

"You better not or you're gonna find yourself in a world of hurt, you wouldn't want that, now would you?" Keith said and pushed Bones towards a bunch of skulls, Bones picked one up and yelled in fear

"What are you afraid of? Some musty old skull?" Keith said

"Yeah" Bones answered

"Give me a break, your face is scarier than this old thing" Keith said and tossed the skull aside and continued walking

"Uh, boss, wait for me!" Bones said and ran after Keith

"Maybe Tea was right guess all I heard was the waterfall" Joey said and somebody appeared behind him,

"Can I help you?" Joey asked

-

'I have to summon one of my fire monsters, any of em!' Ashleigh thought as she put her hands nervously on her deck

"Are you scared little girl? Why don't you just go home to mommy? Tell her all about being a nobody" Sven taunted

"Take that back!" Lupita yelled

"Hasn't your mom ever taught you to treat ladies with respect!" Tristan yelled

'No! another water card! Shoot! I don't know what else to do, so I guess I can summon this monster' Ashleigh thought, "I summon Water Mage! In attack mode! And thanks to my Tamer her attack points increase!"

Water Mage- Atk: 3000; Def: 2200

"Big deal, 3000 attack points, I'd be a lot more worried if she wasn't a water type" Sven said, 'This girl is too easy' he thought, "Fire Wizard, Attack her Mage!"

Fire Wizard attacked Water Mage and destroyed her.

Ashleigh- 1400

Sven- 2000

"I put this card face down and end my turn"

'Come on deck! Work with me!' Ashleigh thought

"Relax! You can do this!" Yugi said

"I wish I could believe that myself" Ashleigh whispered and drew her card, she looked over it and smirked, 'Not a fire type, but it'll do'

-

"Wake up Dweeb" Zygore said snickering

"You!? What? Where am I?" Joey asked looking around

"The boss wants you" Zygore said and Joey rose up to the arena

"What is this place?" Joey asked, "Ah! A tombstone!"

A mysterious figure came up from behind the tombstone

"Welcome duelist to the arena of lost souls" Bones said eerily, "Abandone hope, for no duelist get's out of here alive!"

"Ahhh! A ghost! Ahh!" Joey screamed and continued screaming

-

"What are you so happy about?" Sven said

"Nothing, but I knew this was gonna be short duel" Ashleigh said

"What do you mean?" Sven asked nervous, 'What's she up to?'

"I summon Dharc the Dark Charmer! In attack mode!"

Dharc the Dark Charmer- Atk: 500; Def: 1500

"Ha! That's nothing to be happy about!" Sven said, "I'll still defeat you!"

"Not quite! I activate the magic card Scout Expedition! Which lets me put one card from my deck to my hand!" Ashleigh said

"What's your point?" Sven yelled

"That you're gonna lose in two turns" Ashleigh boldly stated

"Heh, we'll see about that!" Sven said, "Fire Wizard, attack her Water Tamer!"

Ashleigh- 900

Sven- 2000

"And I summon Fire Dragon! In attack mode! And I put this card face down"

Fire Dragon- Atk: 2000; Def: 1800

"Yugi, does Ashleigh know what she's doing?" Tea asked

"Sure seems like it" Yugi replied

"She's fine" Lupita said

"I activate Remove Trap, and you can guess what it does" Ashleigh said, 'Almost now, just one more turn' Ashleigh thought, "I equip my Dharc the Dark Charmer with Dark Staff that increases his attack points to 1500! But I'm not done! I also equip him with Black Pendant! Which increases his attack points to 2000! And now I attack you Fire Wizard!"

Sven- 1500

Ashleigh- 1200

"And to end my turn I put this card in face down defense and two cards face down"

'Huh! She may have taken me back a bit, but I'll still win! Winning in one more turn, she's bluffing, and look what I just drew' Sven thought, "I summon Ancient Fire Beast! In attack mode!"

Ancient Fire Beast- Atk: 2800 Def: 2600

"How's Ashleigh gonna beat that?" Tristan said

"Oh no! If she loses she's out of the duel" Tea added

"She's fine" Lupita continued saying

'I think Lupita's right, if I remember correctly, Ashleigh has a card in her deck that extremely rare and powerful but hard to summon' Yugi thought

"Ancient Fire Beast attack her Dark Charmer!" Sven ordered, 'Heh, she doesn't stand a chance'

"Not a chance! I activate the trap card! Ocean currents! This let's me redirect you attack to any monster I choose as long as it's on my side of the field and I choose to redirect it to my face down defense monster!" Ashleigh yelled and her Fire Princess was revealed and destroyed

"I'm still not done! I attack your charmer with my Fire Dragon!" Sven said

'I'm serious this guy has a forgetful memory' Ashleigh thought and smiled, "I activate my trap card Negate Attack! Which stops your monster! And ends your turn!" Ashleigh said

"You're getting real lucky, but there's no way you can defeat my Ancient Fire Beast!" Sven said

"Guess again, I summon Eria the Water Charmer in attack mode! And not only that, I guess now the right time to use, Reborn the Monster! I bring back my Water Mage, in attack mode! Now I tribute all three of my monsters to summon this beast!" Ashleigh said, 'Say goodbye jerk!'

"What beast?!" Sven yelled

"You'll see, I summon The Wicked Dreadroot!" Ashleigh said and everyone gasped

'I knew it! She did have it!' Yugi thought

"Where did she get such a powerful card?" Bakura asked

"Cards like her" Lupita answered

"Thanks to my monsters ability he cuts all attack points in half! And with this final blow, say goodbye to your monsters and your lifepoints!" Ashleigh said

'NO! That's impossible!' Sven thought, "How!"

"Wicked Dreadroot! Attack his monsters and obliterate his life points!" Ashleigh yelled

Sven- 0

Ashleigh- 900

"I lost but how?" Sven said quietly, 'I can't believe it'

"I'll be taking these thank you" Ashleigh said happily as she took the five star chips

"I was this close to gaining entrance, now there's no way, there's not enough duelist anymore" Sven said quietly

"I'm sure you'll be okay, that was pretty crazy talent you got" Ashleigh said

"You're still a nobody" Sven said and Ashleigh got angry, "But you're a nobody with skill"

Ashleigh smiled and shook hands and quickly went back to the rest.

"Let's go find Joey" Ashleigh said

"You sure strutted your stuff!" Tristan said

"Thanks" Ashleigh replied half-laughing

"Wow, you earned all your chips, congratulations" Yugi said

"I know, I'm going to the castle" Ashleigh sang and Lupita joined

"Joey's been gone an awfully long time" Yugi said

"You don't suppose he got lost" Tea said

"No way, but he could've been challenged to a duel" Yugi said

"I bet that's it, I must've got on his case a little too hard on being scared, now he's gone off to fight a duel all by himself" Tristan said

"There goes Joey, stealing my thunder, let's go look for him" Ashleigh said sadly and Lupita patted her back, "You're my favorite" Lupita said

"Okay, let's split up and try to find him" Bakura suggested

"Right! Yugi and Tea you head that way! Ashleigh and Lupita you guys go that way, Bakura and I will go this way!" Tristan said

"Okay" They all said and split up

They started running and Lupita noticed the look on Ashleigh's face

"What's the matter?" Lupita asked

"Nothing, it's just, Yugi's alone with Tea" Ashleigh said quietly

"Ooh, somebody's jealous" Lupita said

"I'm not jealous! Just…precautious" Ashleigh said

"That's just a big word for jealous" Lupita said

"Shut up" Ashleigh whispered harshly and Lupita laughed

-

"Prepare for your final Duel! This arena will be your graveyard!" Bones said

"Ooh! Spooky!" Zygore said

"Spot on mate, he's got the dweeb scared stiff" Sid said

"I don't believe it, looks like the guy fainted on his feet" Zygore remarked

"Then get to work and wake him up" Keith said

"You heard him dweeb, rise and shine" Zygore said and threw a skull towards Joey

"Ghost of the dead are all around you Joey, there's no way to escape from your fear" Bones said

"Huh? Who says I'm scared?" Joey said

"You can't hide the truth from the spirits Joey, they see you frozen in fear" Bones replied

"Okay, I was afraid, but not cause of the graveyard or your oogabooga rap" Joey said, "It's your creepy face that gave me the willies!"

Everyone started laughing at Bones, "You have to admit, he's got a point Bones!" Keith said laughing

"Yeah, you even spooked me out Bones, and I'm on your side" Zygore added

"Well if you're on my side then stop laughing at me!" Bones yelled, "So are we gonna duel or stand around talking? Lay down your star chips now!"

"Hey, I never even agreed to this duel" Joey said

"Tough luck, you've got no choice dweeb" said Keith

"There has to be someway out of this" Joey whispered looking around

"Huh? You wanna way out? Well hand over all your star chips and crawl out like a scared little puppy dog" Keith said

"Bad Doggy!" Sid yelled and Zygore and Keith started laughing

"Puppy dog? If I run from this I really will be a scared little puppy dog, so I'll just have to beat ya! Four star chips!" Joey yelled

"Nice going boss, he fell for it" Zygore commented

"Let's duel!" Joey and Bones exclaimed

Joey- 2000

Bones- 2000

"Put him away quick Bones, send him straight to the grave with a zombie card" Zygore shouted

"Yeah" Bones agreed

"A zombie card? Yikes, now I get what he's up to" Joey said

"You don't stand a chance, this arena is one big graveyard field, and all my zombie cards get a field power bonus here" Bones said

"Joey!?" Tristan yelled running through the forest with Bakura

"Joey!" Bakura added

"There's no sign of him anywhere" Tristan said

"Hey, let's look over that way" Bakura said

"Joey!" Yugi called out and stood near a waterfall

"Joey!" Tea called out in a distance and heard something in the bushes, "Joey?"

"No it's me" Ashleigh said sticking her head out and Lupita was behind her

"What are you two doing here?" Tea asked

"We searched for a while but found nothing" Lupita said and looked at Ashleigh with eyes that yelled, 'I can't believe you're that jealous!'

"I'm not!" Ashleigh harshly whispered

"He's not here" Yugi said

"Where could he be?" Tea said "If he were fighting a duel, I'm sure we'd see the arena"

"Maybe he needed Joey time" Lupita said

"Joey's just vanished, I'm worried you guys" Yugi said, "Did you guys find anything?" Yugi asked Ashleigh and Lupita who shook their heads

"Here goes, my zombie card" Bones said

"Not so fast, hold that card for now, play the one on the far left instead" Keith said

"Play the one on the left boss? But that is Zanki, Zanki's not a zombie card at all" Bones said

"You needed some raw muscle so I slipped it into your deck bones" Keith said

"But, if it's not a zombie card it won't get the field power bonus from the grave yard"

"Don't argue with me squirt, just do what I tell ya"

"But…"

"Play the card, Bandit Keith won't steer ya wrong" Zygore said

"Right" Sid agreed

"How could any of us have gotten this far without following orders in fights?" Zygore said and Sid kept agreeing

"What is this! Dueling by committee? You gonna play the card or aren't ya!?" Joey yelled

"Right boss" Bones said in defeat, "Whatever you say, Zanki, in attack mode!"

Zanki- Atk: 1500; Def: 1700

"This'll put a dent in Zanki's armor" Joey said, "Go Ax raider attack!"

Ax Raider- Atk: 1700; Def: 1150

"Windblades!" Joey commanded

Ax raider attacked and easily destroyed Zanki

"Alright!" Joey cheered, "So much for your armored warrior"

Bones- 1800

Joey- 2000

"He wiped me out!" Bones said and stared darkly at Keith

"Looks that way" Keith said

"So why did you make me play that lame card? If that could've been one of my zombie cards I could've clobbered him" Bones said quietly

"Bones! Try out all your spooky chatter now! You little creep!" Joey yelled, "Play your next card, what ever it is, I'm ready"

"I have to play a zombie card" Bones said

"No not that one Bones, second card to the left" Keith said

"Huh?" Bones said and picked up the card, "The crawling dragon?" Bones asked, 'This isn't a zombie card either, as soon as I play it, he'll obliterate me, just like last time'

"Look I know you don't like it, just be patient bones, we're working on a strategy here! Remember, no duelist has ever beaten Bandit Keith without cheat" Keith said

"Yeah, until now, Defense mode!"

"Running from me already skullface!? You're not so scary after all huh?" Joey said, "Go Ax Raider! Slice N' Dice em!"

"I win!" Joey yelled

"Now play the card that's on the far right" Keith ordered and Bones growled, "You heard me and don't use defense mode this time, if the dweeb can't see your monster he might just hesitate and wait to attack, if you don't wanna trust me Bones, I'll keep my advice to my self, it's up to you"

"Crass Clown, in attack mode!" Bones said

Crass Clown- Atk: 1350; Def: 1400

"Is that the best you've got?" Joey asked, "Flame Swordsman, Flaming Sword of Battle!"

The Flame Swordsman attack and destroyed Crass Clown

"Too bad, one Crass Clown goin' down" Joey said

Bones- 1350

Joey- 2000

'Freak show's scared, I gotta him on the run and I plan to keep that way, there's way to much ride in this duel for me to blow it, my sister, Serenity is counting on me, so watch out skull face, you better be scared! Cause this little puppy dog is gonna chase you out of your own graveyard!' Joey thought

"Now what?" Bones asked Keith

"Just relax, you already got this duel won Bones" Keith said

"What's the problem Bones? Can't fight this duel on your own?" Joey said mockingly, "Maybe your coach wants to take me on, I'll cream him too!"

"Oh yeah? Looks like you need a lesson in strategy dweeb" Keith said

"Huh?"

"Huh? Oh wow, I had totally forgotten about this magic card boss, now I understand" Bones said

"Lay it down Bones, Play your trump card!" Keith yelled

"You're finished! This magic card is unstoppable! The Call of the Haunted!" Bones said

"The Call of the Haunted?" Joey questioned

"It brings all the monster you've destroyed back from the grave" Keith said

"But they come back as zombies with the power of immortality" Bones added

"Wha? Oh no! Oh no!" Joey exclaimed as the zombie came out from under the field

"Tristan look" Tea said as she picked up a yellow wallet

"Hey, that's Joey's wallet" Tristan said

"With a picture of his sister, Serenity" Tea added

"Joey would never be careless enough to lose that, his sister means more to him than anything, this is starting to smell like foul play" Tristan said

"Really? Where's it coming from?" Lupita asked

"The wallet" Ashleigh answered

"Look over there!" Tea said

"A cave!" Tristan exclaimed, "I don't like the look of this" Tristan ran off towards the cave

"Neither do I" Yugi said and followed Tristan

"You lied, it was from the cave" Lupita said and Ashleigh shrugged

"What is this place?" Tristan asked

"Be careful, could be some kind of trap" Yugi said and looked at the coffins

"Can we get out now?" Ashleigh asked, she spotted a beetle and flinched

"What's up with those coffins?" Tea asked

"Beats me, who would leave them just standing here" Bakura said and walked over to the coffin

"Yeah" Tea said and joined him

"I wouldn't touch those guys" Yugi said

"I like circles" Lupita said staring at the shape of the cave

"I'm gonna ignore that" Ashleigh said standing stiff

"Be careful" Tristan warned

"Don't be silly, it's just a wooden, Huh?" Tea said as chains started moving the coffins upright, the coffins opened and skeletons fell on Tea and Bakura.

Ashleigh giggled and Lupita laughed

"Gotcha!" Tristan said and punched the skeleton out of Bakura, Yugi pulled the skeleton off of Tea

"That was priceless" Ashleigh snickered

"Don't laugh!" Tea said

"That Pegasus has sure got a sick sense of humor" Tristan said and Lupita and Ashleigh stopped laughing

"You said it Tristan" Yugi said

"Your monsters are back" Joey said

"Call of the haunting brought them all back from the grave and they're zombies now" Bones said

"They're zombies?" Joey asked

"And as zombie's they all gain a field power bonus from this field" Bones said, "Dragon Zombie, attack the Ax Raider!"

"Ax Raider bash that lizard!" Joey said but his attack failed, "Oh no, that was a direct hit, but the zombie dragon recovered"

"They're zombies now dweeb, you can't destroy them with an ax" Keith said

"Oh no!" Joey exclaimed

"Oh yes! Dragon Zombie, destroy Ax Raider, Deadly zombie breath!" Bones yelled

Dragon Zombie unleashed a horrible stench and Ax raider covered his face and was destroyed

"One down and one to go" Bones said, "Now your puny swordsman is outnumbered, three to one"

"Aw man, now what am I gonna do? Nothing can kill those monsters, I blew it, I'm dead meat" Joey said in defeat

* * *

**Oh, was that a pun!? "Dead meat" with zombies! get it! i thought so...LOl, i'm being stupid**

**Well, what did you think! they're stuck in a dark cave, in the shape of a circle, i love squares, everyone has their favorite shape**

**Well that's all for now! XD**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed**

**Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	18. Duel with the Dead!

**Chapter 18! and honestly i never thought i'd make it this far, oh well, it's fun! XD**

**do you like waffles? just kidding, well i don't have much to say and in all honesty i never do so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Yugioh, if i did Kaiba and Marik would be shirtless all the time XD**

* * *

"You've had it duelist, face it, all my monsters you thought you've killed have risen from the grave as invincible zombies that can't be destroyed, and as zombies, they all gain a field power bonus from the graveyard" Bones said, "Come On! Play the next Joey!"

"This one, Greuze, go with five slash strike!" Joey said and Keith smirked

Greuze seemingly destroyed Crass Clown, "Yes! Adios you clown zombie!" Joey cheered

"Not quite, I tried to tell you dweeb, forgot my magic card?" Bones said, "Call of the Haunted is still in play"

"Your Clowns come back to life!" Joey exclaimed when Crass Clown put himself back together

"That's not all, each and every time a zombie monster is killed it will come back to life even stronger and even more deadly than before" Bones said

"What?"

"The Clown Zombie attack power was originally 1350, but it gains a 30% field power bonus from the graveyard field so now it's 1755, and after being brought back to life, it gets another 10%, do the math pea brain, he's stronger than Gerzui"

Clown Zombie- Atk: 1890

"He can't be!" Joey exclaimed

"Clown Zombie! Flame dagger acrobatic attack!"

Clown Zombie destroyed Greuze and Joey's life points went down

Joey- 1530

Bones- 1350

"Still no sign of Joey" Tristan said after taking a break from all the running

"Yeah" Yugi said quietly

"Hey, where's Bakura?" Tristan asked

"We didn't take any turns, so where could he have gone?" Tea said

"I don't know Tea" Yugi said

"Maybe he needed Bakura time" Lupita said and they heard someone yell from behind them.

"Did you hear that?" Yugi said

"Who didn't?" Ashleigh commented

"Sounds like Bakura" Tea said

"Bakura this way" Tristan yelled

"Guess it wasn't Bakura time" Lupita said

"Aah! Help me!" Bakura said with a skeleton on top of him

"GO back!" "Stay away!" They all started yelling running away from Bakura.

"Help Me! Get this thing off of me!" Bakura yelled

"From now on don't go picking up any hitchhiker" Tristan said and crushed the skull

"Is it safe to open my eyes now?" Tea said

"Yeah" Ashleigh said and put herself really close to Tea's face. Tea opened her eyes and yelled, while Ashleigh laughed

"Don't do that!" Tea yelled at Ashleigh

"It was so easy!" Ashleigh said in between laughs

"You gave us all quite a scare with that skeleton Bakura" Yugi said

"Sorry" Bakura said

"Never mind that, cause now we've got another problem" Tristan said and they all looked back and saw a fork on the cave, "Which way do we go now? Anybody got any ideas"

"I know!" Lupita said, "Super man play out…"

"That's not gonna…actually it just might" Ashleigh said

"Gee, both ways look so inviting" Tea said sarcastically

"Yeah, well if Joey got invited down one of those tunnels, then we need to figure out which one" Tristan said

"Tristan's right, we need to find Joey now" Yugi said

"Let me sing my song!" Lupita said and started again

"Hey! My foot!" Bakura said stepping on something

"What is that sound?" Tristan said

"I stepped on a switch or something" Bakura said

"Quiet now" Yugi said

"Listen, now the sounds getting louder" Tristan said

"I think it's coming this way" Tea said

"Yeah, but just what's coming this way" Yugi said

"Maybe it's a really fat nice guy" Ashleigh said

"No way" Yugi replied

"Oh dear" Bakura said, they saw a huge rolling boulder coming their way and yelled

"The left!" Lupita yelled just finishing her song

"Fine by me!" They all yelled and ran in away from the boulder

"Why is that boulder chasing us?" Tea asked

"Cause we're down hill!" Tristan replied

"and because Bakura's a moron!" Ashleigh yelled

"Sorry, I'm sorry!" Bakura yelled, he kept running but soon tripped, "Ahh!" They all yelled as Bakura fell.

"It got Bakura!" Yugi said

"Oh no!" Tea yelled

"Don't look back!" Tristan said

"Thank you captain obvious!" Ashleigh said

"Was I right?" Lupita yelled more concerned with her choice than the boulder

"Keep running or it's…Oh no! it's a dead end!" Tristan said

"You were wrong!" Ashleigh yelled at Lupita who looked close to crying, "No, you were right, the other side had thorns at the end, I could sense it" Ashleigh said and Lupita smiled and ran faster

"We're trapped, it's a dead end!" Tristan yelled and stopped which made everybody stop

"Since there's nowhere to run, I'm gonna fight" Tristan said

"He's lost it" Ashleigh commented

"Tristan you can't punch out" Yugi said, "A boulder" Tea finished

"Well, now we're completing each others sentences, how cute" Ashleigh said turning her head away

"Jealous" Lupita whispered, "Am not!" Ashleigh replied

"I'm gonna try!" Tristan yelled and swung his fist forward and popped the boulder

"A balloon?" Tristan said wide-eyed

"Yeah, and that's a speaker, somebody wired that thing for sound and I'm betting it was Pegasus!" Yugi said

"Well, who else owns an entire island" Lupita said

"Are you okay? Bakura?" Tea asked

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Ashleigh said holding up two fingers

"Pegasus has spared no expense to scare us half to death" Yugi said

"2" Bakura said

"How bout now?" Ashleigh asked

"Four"

"Now?"

"on- Are you flipping me off?" Bakura said completely conscious

"I knew that would work" Ashleigh said smiling

'This is a catastrophe, I smack down those zombies, and they just come back even nastier than before, man oh man, I don't know how I can win this duel' Joey thought

"Had enough yet dweeb? I told you that there's no way to beat Bandit Keith" Keith said

"Yeah, Bandit Keith is the best there is" Zygore said

"You can leave your star chips at the door" Sid added

'If I lose these chips, I get axed from the tournament, last time I dueled Kaiba beat me pretty bad, maybe I should just give up' Joey thought and shook his head, "No way Man! I'm not a scared little puppy! And for Serenity's stake, I gotta stay in the game! I have to trust in the cards, and in myself" Joey drew his card and his eyes widened in shock, 'huh? Time Wizard, this card I got from Yugi has pulled me through my rump out of the fire before, like in my duels with Mai and Rex Raptor, when I fought Rex, it even fossilized his dinosaur, maybe it'll help me again, yeah, maybe it can blow those zombies away, what have I got to lose?' Joey thought, "I play Time Wizard!"

Bandit Keith and Bones gasped in surprise at the Time Wizard, 'Time Wizard! Apparently the dweeb smarter than I thought, his time magic could age Bones' zombies right into the dust!' Keith said

"Spin Time roulette!" Joey yelled

"Boss, help me!" Bones said

"Don't worry, don't you know time roulette is only a game of chance bones, it's only a matter of luck so if yours is better you won't be wiped out see" Keith said

"Come on Time Wizard you can do this" Joey said

"No you can't, no you can't, no you can't" Bones chanted

"This is it!" Joey yelled

"Ugh!" Bones said

The Time Wizard landed on a Skull and Joey was taken back

"What no way!" Joey exclaimed

"Boss, I won!" Bones cheered

"You're really gonna dig what happens next bones, now his time wizard and flame swordsman will vanish into a time warp in the sky" Keith said

"No! Don't go!" Joey yelled

"And that's not all, half the attack power from those monsters get deducted from his life points" Keith added

Joey- 630

Bones- 1305

"Want me to play a card? Or would you rather defeat yourself!" Bones taunted

"I didn't know I'd take this big a hit if I had lost the spin in time roulette" Joey said looking down

"Poor Joey, I'll give you a free turn, throw my zombies another tasty morsel" Bones said

'I can't win an attack, I'll play this in defense mode' Joey thought

"Go dragon zombie!" Bones yelled

"Hold it!" Keith interrupted, "Why just defeat him when you can humiliate him the way Pegasus did me? Beef up your zombies and you can wipe him out in a few turns, play the King of Ghost"

"I hear ya boss, go King, rise from the grave" Bones said and the cave shook as the monster was summoned

"What is that thing?" Joey said

"It's the Pumpking, the king of ghost" Bones said

Pumpking- Atk: 1950; Def: 2600

"What does it do?" Joey asked

"Oh, Pumpking has a very special ability, Ectoplasmic fortification!"

"Ecto-whoses to the forta-whases?" Joey said

"Ectoplasm is the ghostly substance that gives my zombie monsters their power and pumpking as the king of ghost, can pump up their ectoplasmic energy and their attack points by 10% each and every turn" Bones said

"Oh no!" Joey said

"And as their attack power grows they become giant zombies! Dragon Zombie! Attack with deadly zombie breath!"

"That defense monster was much to weak, why don't you give me something stronger to destroy?" Bones said teasing him

"You wish, armored lizard, defense mode!" Joey said

"Ectoplasmic fortification! Power up my zombie army and attack!"

"Eh, well so much for armored lizard" Joey said

"Oh this is so cool! Boss you're giving me great advice!" Bones yelled

'Nah, just good advice so far Bones, but you got one card that'll demolish the dweeb' Keith thought

"Man, I can barely defend myself" Joey said

"Deadly Zombie Breath!" Bones said and laughed, "I'm wiping them out one by one!"

"He's right, I'm done for"

"Deadly Zombie Breath!" Bones said as he destroyed another card

'That zombie's bad breath is killing me, I lose another warrior and his zombies only get stronger, this is really bad' Joey thought

"Come on! Throw another card for my monsters to devour" Bones said

"There's gotta be someway to beat him, Yugi would know' Joey thought

"Joey!" Yugi called out not far behind him

"Joey!" Tristan yelled as well

"Huh?" Joey turned around and saw Yugi and the rest, "Yugi, you're really here"

"Block em" Keith ordered and Sid and Zygore nodded

"What kind of Duel Arena is this?" Yugi asked

"Are you crazy? Why in the world did you accept a duel in a place like this?" Tristan asked

"Yeah, like I had a choice" Joey said

"Did you?" Lupita asked

"No" Joey replied, "Those three creeps there ganged up on me and forced me to this crazy duel"

"Whoa! This duels over" Tristan said

"That's not up to you chump" Sid said

"I say it is" Tristan said

"You wanna stop it, you gotta get past me" Zygore said

"My pleasure" Tristan said and was hit with a small pebble, Zygore ran up to him and punched him in the gut, Tristan fell back and hit the ground

"Tristan!" Yugi yelled

"Get up!" Lupita cheered

"No, he's not strong enough" Tea said

"That was a nice punch, unfortunately on the wrong person" Ashleigh said

"Tristan! Are you" Joey said about to get down

"Hold it! Remember if you leave the arena you forfeit the duel and all your star chips belong to me" Keith said

"What!" Joey exclaimed

"The duel is illegal anyway" Tea yelled

"Right Tea!" Bakura agreed

"These punks will still take Joey's star chips and his chance to help his sister" Ashleigh said

"Wrong Tea, when he threw down the star chips, he accepted the duel" Keith said

"In that case Joey, you're just gonna have to beat these punks, and if you're gonna need a little added motivation, try this!" Tristan said and threw Joey his wallet, Joey opened his wallet and saw the picture of Serenity

"Huh? Serenity!" Joey exclaimed

"That's right Joey, your sister, you're dueling for her" Tristan said

"Thanks man" Joey said

"So what's it gonna be? You gonna cut and run dweeb? Or ya gonna part with your star chips the hard way?" Keith asked condescendingly

"Hey! I've had it up to here with your smart remarks, spill! Who are you anyway?!" Joey yelled pointing at Keith

"Don't you know? They call me Bandit Keith" Keith said

"You're Bandit Keith?" Yugi asked

"What else do they call you?" Lupita asked

"Asshole" Ashleigh whispered and Lupita giggled

"I've heard that name somewhere before" Tea said

"Yeah, he's the intercontinental champion, the guy Kaiba told us about, he's only lost one duel monsters challenge and that one was to Pegasus himself" Yugi said

"No wonder skull face there has outsmarted me in every turn" Joey said

"Which is why you oughta just pack it up and go home dweeb" Keith said, "Cause I've given my little pal, Bones here, the perfect strategy, you couldn't beat him with every card in your deck"

"Nobody's gonna get inside Pegasus' castle except Bandit Keith and us" Zygore said

"You fought your last duel Joey, you're about to join the other zombies in this graveyard field" Bones said

"A graveyard field?" Yugi asked himself

"Come on! Play your next card, or rest in peace" Bones said

"Serenity" Joey said, "For your sake! I've gotta win!" Joey said and put a card in defense mode

"No, all your hopes and all your dreams will die right here" Bones said

"Says you geek! I'll keep my defenses up until I find a way to attack" Joey yelled back

"You know, you shouldn't broadcast your strategy" Keith said

"Say what!" Joey asked

"Especially when it's a losing one, Bones has a special card in his deck that'll render all your defenses useless" Keith said

"You gotta be bluffing, he can't possible do that with one card!" Joey exclaimed

"Oh yeah? This trap card can! It's called stop defense!" Bones said

"Oh no" Joey said

"Stop Defense is big trouble Joey" Yugi yelled

"I think he already knows" Lupita whispered to Ashleigh who nodded

"From now on any card you try to play in defense mode will activate the trap! And still can't stop me from raising the ectoplasmic power of my zombies" Bones said, "So now, all that's left is to snuff the last monster you have standing! Deadly Zombie Breath!"

"End of the road for you dweeb" Keith said and laughed, "You got nowhere left to run now"

'I let you down sis' Joey thought

"Don't let him scare you Joey!" Tea yelled

"Hang in there!" Bakura added

"Give that zombie a mint!" Ashleigh yelled then cheered, "I did it! My first real pun!"

"Don't be a scaredy-cat!" Lupita yelled

"Whatever he says, don't quit" Tristan said

"Quit!? No Way! I can't give up, not while Serenity's counting on me" Joey said, "Go, Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

"Red Eyes?" Keith said shocked to see the red eyes black dragon, "Where'd this dork get a card that rare?!"

"If all my defenses are blocked, then I'll just have to take to the offense" Joey said, "Red Eyes, take out that overgrown pumpkin"

"What do I do?" Bones asked, "His attack power is greater than mine"

"Inferno Fire Blast!" The Red Eyes attacked the pumpking and the field was covered in dust

"Alright!" Bakura yelled

"Nice Move Joey! Now he can't raise his monsters attack power any higher! And since pumpking was already a ghost from the start, he can't use the call of the haunted to bring him back" Yugi added

Bones- 855

Joey- 630

"Minor set back Bones" Keith said, "Don't forget you got more than enough attack power to polish him off for good"

"Yeah, okay boss" Bones said, "Go! Dragon Zombie! Blow Red Eyes away!"

"My Red Eyes no!" Joey yelled and his Red Eyes was destroyed

"Your Red Eyes was no match for me" Bones said

"With that card wiped out, I'm all done for!"

Joey- 150

Bones- 855

"Red Eyes Black Dragon, up in smoke" Bones said

"H-he annihilated my strongest card" Joey said,

"It's all over for you dweeb" Keith said

"Don't give up" Tristan said quietly

'I'm all out of moves, the only monster card that I've got left is Battle Warrior, and it's attack powers are way to low' Joey thought

"Well? Are you going to play or surrender?" Bones said

"Yugi, isn't there someway Joey can beat that little ghoul?" Tea asked Yugi

"He's in a big jam Tea, attacking the zombie army doesn't do any good, and that trap card blocks his defenses…defense, that's it!" Yugi exclaimed, "Joey! There is a way! You've got a magic card in your deck that can turn this whole thing around!"

"You gotta be kidding" Keith said smirking, "You're Yugi right? Well maybe you beat Kaiba, but the strategy I gave Bones is just perfect, your friend is a goner"

"Joey he's wrong" Yugi said

"You sure?" Joey asked and looked at Yugi's adorable hard face and the seriousness in it, "Okay yeah! Trust in the cards" Joey said and drew from his deck, "Yeah, this is the one, this must be the card Yugi was talking about" Joey said, 'Shield and Sword is a magic card that swaps the attack and defense points on every monster on the field, if I can take away the zombie's attack power by flipping it into defense, his monsters won't be able to stop my next card!'

"Yep, it's my only chance, Battle Warrior! In attack mode!" Joey yelled

"So the only move you had left huh?" Bones said

"Then I add this magic card called shield and sword!" Joey yelled

"What!" Keith shouted

"Go! Offensive defensive flip!" Joey said

'Zombie monsters have not will of their own, they can't defend themselves on this turn, We're sunk!' Keith thought

"My zombies attack power has dropped to zero!" Bones yelled

"And my Battle Warrior attack and defense switch too! See?" Joey said

Battle Warrior- Atk: 1000; Def: 700

"Smash those zombie freaks, ultimate battle fist!" Joey yelled and Battle Warrior destroyed Dragon zombie

'With their attack points at zero, zombies can't come back to life!' Keith said and Bones life points dropped to zero

"How could I lose?" Bones said

Bones- 0

Joey- 150

"Alright!" Tristan cheered

"Joey you won!" Tea yelled

"You did it Joey!" Yugi added

"First Mia, now Keith, you're dominating!" Lupita shouted

"I am, aren't I" Joey said and Yugi nodded

"See ya around loser" Keith said walking away

"Boss wait" Bones said, "Boss!"

"Wait up boss!" Sid said

"Boss!" Zygore added

"Bandit Keith, maybe next time you'll have the nerve to duel me face to face, instead of hiding behind your creepy flunkies" Joey said

"Duel you face to face? You're hopless dweeb; the game of duel monsters is all about keeping your opponents off balance, winning the duel is all that matters, not how you go about it" Keith replied

"We'll just see about that Bandit Keith" Joey said

"Yeah right, I'm quivering in fear already dweeb" Keith said chuckling and walked away

"What a jerk!" Tea said

"Guys look I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to drag all of you into this mess" Joey said

"Next time don't be in such a big hurry to run off on your own" Tristan said

"Hey it's alright, we know it wasn't your fault Joey" Yugi said

"Yeah, as long as you won the duel, we can forgive him" Tristan said

"I admit you had us worried at first" Tea said

"But you really came through this time" Bakura said

"Yeah, you shocked the life out of me" Ashleigh said and Lupita nodded

"I just got lucky that's all" Joey said

"It wasn't just luck Joey" Yugi said

"Huh?" Joey exclaimed

"It was your determination and trust in your cards and the promise you made to your sister, that's what helped you win" Yugi said

'I only need two more star chips, hang in there Serenity' Joey thought,

"So now can we get out of this creepy pit" Tea said

"You bet" they replied

"Nothing's gonna stop us now!" Joey said

"But, just one more thing" Ashleigh said and walked over to Joey and stuck out her glove in front of him so he could see all her chips

"What! You got ten chips already!" Joey yelled and Ashleigh laughed

"I'm better than you are, na-na-na-na" Ashleigh sang while Joey had his spazz attack

"You just got lucky that's all!" Joey yelled

"So I have more chips and I'm luckier!? That's awesome! I'm better than you are!" Ashleigh said and continued singing

"She's better than you are" Lupita sang getting the hang of it

"Could you stop! Let's just go already!" Joey said and walked forward steaming

They all followed him and heard Yugi humming the tune and looked at him, "What? It was a catchy tune" Yugi said and they all laughed

They were walking forward and saw the end of the tunnel and smiled

"Hey! Daylight!" Joey exclaimed and ran forward with the rest following him, "Oh no what's that!" Joey said as they saw something covering up the exit

"Tough luck guys, look's like you're stuck in that cave for life" Keith said as this flunkies pushed the boulder across the exit, "Now we gotta have a little talk"

"Talk about what boss?" Bones asked

"Your star chips" Keith said and punched Zygore to the ground and took his chips

"Zygore!" Sid exclaimed

"Boss, what's wrong?" Bones said

"What's wrong is that you lost" Keith said

"But boss, I did exactly what you told me!" Bones said

"You lost!" Keith said, "Now hand them over" He started beating the daylight out of them until Sid begged

"Take them, just take them" Sid pleaded

"Ten star chips, not exactly the way I planned to get them, but I least now I know I'll get into the castle, I'm coming Pegasus, we got a score to settle" Keith said and walked away

"This thing weighs a ton, can't even get it to budge" Joey said he and everyone pushed for the outside

"No joke" Ashleigh said

"Push harder! Come on!" Tristan said

"Are we really trapped in here" Tea said

"This reminds me of that man that was buried alive for 50 years until they found his bones" Lupita said

"Not helping!" Joey yelled, and Ashleigh screamed bloody murder

"Kill it, Kill it, Kill it!!" Ashleigh yelled jumping up and down pointing at Joey's leg, Joey looked down and saw a small beetle on his pants and flicked it off and it fell on Yugi.

"Squish it!" Ashleigh yelled

"It's just a small insect, it won't hurt you" Yugi said picking it up and putting it on the floor, Lupita walked over and stepped on the bug making a crunching sound in the progress to prove to Ashleigh it was dead.

"You didn't have to kill it" Yugi said looking down at the squished beetle

"We have bigger things to worry about!" Tristan yelled and Yugi started pushing again with the rest

"This rock is too heavy, we're never gonna get out!" Joey yelled

* * *

**Ba-Ba-BAA! What will happen now? Will they escape the cave? Will they be buried alive? Will Ashleigh ever say another pun! read and find out!**

**lulz, just kidding, i hope you enjoyed the chapter! Yugi's cuter than a baby panda! so adorable!! XD**

**Well tell me what you thought, or just say hi, i don't mind, i like hi's**

**Thanks 4 Readin'!**

**Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX  
**


	19. The Paradox Brothers!

**Chapter 19! just one more chapter till 20! Yay! That's what i call a success! XD**

**Guess who's back! Nah, everyones already here!**

**Well, They're stuck in cave! That's a circle!...No flames**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh**

* * *

They all kept pushing desperately while Bakura, Tea and Ashleigh stood by and watched and Lupita was trying to see through the cracks.

"Yeah, this thing ain't budging boys and girls, looks like we're trapped" Joey said finally giving up on the boulder

"Come on! There's gotta be another way out of this place" Trisatn said

"But these tunnels run everywhere, we could be lost out here forever" Tea said

"Forever?" Tristan asked

"Not forever, just till we die" Lupita said

"I got an idea, why don't we smash that thing with Lupita's head, see what happens" Ashleigh suggested and Lupita got angry

"Why? You're fat-ass will work better!" Lupita yelled at Ashleigh

"Fat?! If I'm fat then you're obese! Your whole body can crush that thing and it'll be my pleasure to prove it!" Ashleigh yelled

"Is that a threat!?"

"It's a promise!"

"Come on you guys, we all want to get out of here, but fighting is the last thing we need" Yugi said

Bakura turned around and started walking in the direction his ring was pointing to.

"Huh? Bakura" Tea said

"Hey! Bakura! What gives?" Joey asked

"It seems my millennium ring is tugging me in this direction" Bakura said

"Why?" Tea asked

"Well Yugi and I think my millennium ring can detect other millennium items, and that it has been honing in on Pegasus' millennium eye" Bakura said, as Pegasus sat in his dining room looking at the screen listing to what they were saying

"So it could be leading us right to his castle" Yugi said

"Pegasus, I can't wait to get my hands on that creep" Joey said

"I love this show, but what's playing on dungeon T.V" Pegasus said and Mokuba showed up on the screen chained up and looking down miserably, "Oh goodie, it's another installment if the sad little saga of Mokuba" Pegasus added and laughed

'My big brother will come for me, know my big brother will come for me, I know he'll come like he always has' Mokuba thought, 'Like the way he came for me when mom and dad passed away, Pegasus thinks that by keeping locked away he can take over your company Kaiba corp., but Pegasus doesn't know you like I do, how when we were growing up, you never lost at anything, you never give up, you just keep on going till you beaten everyone, and you're gonna beat Pegasus the same way, so come and rescue me big brother' Mokuba thought as he looked at his picture of Seto and put it close to him, 'come soon'

"So we getting anywhere Bakura?" Joey asked

"It's like we've walking forever" Tristan said

"Instead of looking like the way out, it's looking like a big maze" Joey added

"That's right, and looked at the walls down here, all the rocks are neatly arranged, it seems… man made" Tea said

"So you noticed it too, it's not circular and pretty anymore" Lupita said

"You think someone could be living down here?" Tea asked

"Yeah, cause this looks like a perfect 4-star hotel, with fine dining and Japanese chefs" Ashleigh said sarcastically

"Yeah, they'd have to be mole people" Joey said

"Look at all these corridors" Yugi noticed, "Must be a dozen different directions we can go"

"So now what?" Tristan said after Bakura abruptly stopped, "Which way do we go?"

"This way, follow me! The ring is pulling me this way!" Bakura said and ran down a hall while everyone ran after him

"Well tell it to pull slower" Joey said running after Bakura, Bakura then took another turn

"Huh?" Joey said noticing Bakura stop

"Bakura? What is it?" Yugi asked, "Why have you stopped?"

They saw an entrance to an arena in a completely furbished room

"What is this place?" Tea asked

"Looks like a bad imitation of china town" Ashleigh commented

"You have entered"

"Sacred Ground"

"Where only duelist"

"Can be found" Two voices said alternating the parts of the rhyme

"Yeah, well we're duelist" Joey said

"Before you pass"

"Across this chamber"

"You must agree"

"To face the danger" The voices said again doing a bunch flips and punches

"So let the contest"

"Now Begin"

"Notify"

"Your next of kin"

"You're trapped"

"And the doors are all locked" They said and did their signature stance, "You face the brothers paradox!" They said at the same time

"Employed by Pegasus as eliminators"

"To take all your star chips indicators"

"You gotta duel these goons Yugi?" Joey asked

"And if, by some crazy fluke, you manage to win"

"Why then, a puzzling new test shall begin"

"God! Stop the rhyming!" Ashleigh yelled

"But they've got such good timing" Lupita replied

"Don't you start to!" Ashleigh yelled

"Fine, I'll stop, but I'll do it for you" Lupita replied

"For over my shoulder you see a door, and over my brother you'll see"

"One door more!"

"A test of choice"

"That you must make"

"Which of these doors will you take?" They said at the same time

"One door leads to an endless maze"

"Where you will wonder all your days"

"The other door's the path you need"

"Choose correctly and be freed"

"But which door leaves out?"

"And which door leaves to woe?"

"That's for you to guess"

"And for the brothers paradox to know!"

"So even if Yugi wins this match, we could still wind up lost in those caves forever?" Tea asked with a hard face

"Against us, one mere duelist would be creamed"

"So you must duel, as a team"

"Two on two?" Bakura asked

"Like a tag team?" Joey added

"I never heard of anyone dueling like that" Tristan said

"I don't think anyone has" Ashleigh said

"Me neither, but I don't think we have much of a choice here" Yugi said and turned into his alter ego, he stepped forward smiling with confidence, "Tag team it is, and I'd be honored if Joey dueled by my side"

"Hm, you got it bro" Joey said, "Alright, you's brother paradox, me and Yugi are gonna clean your clocks"

"Great, now Joey rhymes as well" Ashleigh said

"I think it's very swell" Lupita answered smiling

"Prepare to be puzzled"

"Prepare to be fooled"

"Prepare to be baffled, for on this field we rule" They said at the same time

"Hurry up and beat those Jackie Chan wannabe's" Ashleigh yelled

"I'm gonna baffle the two of them if they don't stop rhyming" Joey said

"Enough of you quips"

"Yes, time to wager star chips!"

"Err…I'll throw down two" Joey said

"Plus 4 more, for a total of six" Yugi said

"Agreed!" the brothers said at the same time

"This is it Joey, if we play our cards right, we'll both have enough star chips to gain entrance into the castle, then we can finally confront Pegasus" Yugi said

"Right" Joey said

"Ha-ha you fool, that's why Pegasus pays my brother and me"

"To keep you from achieving victory"

"Okay guys, teamwork from here on out" Tea said

"Right" Tristan said, "We'll be the team, you do the work"

"I'm kinda hurt you didn't pick me" Ashleigh muttered

"You already have all your chips Ashleigh, Joey and I need to catch up" Yugi said and smiled at her.

"Good luck" Bakura said

"Quite fools, time to duel!" The brothers said

"First turn honors are mine!" One brother said and did a freaky move, "Labyrinth Wall!"

'Huh? Why would he play that card? It doesn't even have any attack points' Yugi thought

"Uh!" Tea exclaimed

"What's that?" Bakura asked

"Look!" Tristan said

'I am' Ashleigh thought looking at Yugi

"He meant the field" Lupita whispered as if she read Ashleigh's thought

"The floor! Something's coming out of it!" Tristan said, "Strike that, a whole bunch of things are coming out of it"

"It's making me dizzy" Lupita said

"A maze?" Yugi asked

"Quite right, and unless you can navigate it correctly, you'll be lost in it's passage way forever"

"Now, no more questions, no more stalls, make your move the Labyrinth calls" Both brothers said at the same time

-

'Soon Pegasus will be sorry, for the Pain, he's caused me and my brother' Kaiba thought, 'Mokuba, doesn't he realize that nothing will stop me from getting him back, well he'll soon find out'

"How can you not drool over me yet? You're the weirdest boy I've ever met" Rosemary said, Kaiba looked at her like a nuisance and moved on

"You don't have to say beautiful, I accept enchanting as well" Rosemary said, "Just admit it"

Kaiba looked at her, she was pretty, she had dirty blonde hair that reached her mid-back, and a petite figure with a heart shaped face and she was about 5'3, but of course he would never give her the satisfaction of even the word pretty

"You're attractive, just not my type" Kaiba said

"What's your type, fat and ugly, cause I can't do that, but you'll have an easy time getting a girlfriend" Rosemary said

"I like the quiet type, so shut up, and maybe I'll like you" Kaiba replied

"You already do, you're just in denial" Rosemary said and noticed the picture, "Who's that?"

"My brother" Kaiba said and kept walking

-

"Make your move now" "Now" "Now" they said over and over again

"Hold your horses already, we don't even know how this tag team thing works" Joey said

"It's simple, we all start 2,000 life points like duel, however, if just one duelist loses those 2,000 points, then his team mate loses with him"

'Man, Yugi's putting a lot faith in me, I can't let him down' Joey thought

"The players on each team will alternate turns with every passing round, it is simple, I will play, then Yugi, Then my brother, then Joey, then back to me. Now for the actual game play in the labyrinth arena, it too is quite simple, all monsters you summon during this match will act like pieces on a game board, as for moving, each monster can move the spaces equal to the power number, and while your game pieces are moving ours will be moving too, finally, if you somehow manage to get past our creatures and find your way through the maze, your reward will be a choice, of two doors"

"So pick the correct door and find the path to freedom and fresh air"

"Select the wrong door and find only to spare"

"Ahh! I've had just about enough of your lame-brain rhyming! And what do you mean one door leads to the spare, that's not fair!" Joey rhymed subconsciously

"Okay then" They said at the same time

"We'll give you a clue, what everything one of us tell you shall be true"

"The other will speak nothing but lies to you"

'Truths and lies, what are they talking about?' Yugi thought

"Come now Yugi, it's just a riddle, and you have better solve it, otherwise you won't see the light of day, or your grandpa ever again" Pegasus said watching through his big TV

"So you see it is quite simple"

"To learn which of the two is the right door"

"You have only to ask, nothing more"

"Wait, what if you're lying to me right now?" Yugi asked

"No! I never lie!" The green paradox brother said

"Hm…"

"Don't be fooled, my door is certainly the door that guaranteed your freed" the orange paradox said

"Liar! Mine is the door that'll grant safe passage, if they'd only heed"

'Wait a second, this sounds like an old riddle I know, sure the liar the truth teller, the choosin' between two directions, but how'd the rest of it go?' Joey thought and tried to remember.

"Hey, Yugi I think I know this riddle, it starts with a fork in the road, check this out, there's this kid trying to get to the village of truth tellers, thing is, there's a village of lies next to it, the kid doesn't know where to go so he asked a villager for directions, but he doesn't know if the villager is from Truthsville or Liersburg, so the villager guy says he'll answer one question and that's the riddle, what should the kid ask to get to Truthville" Joey said and widened his eyes, "So the kid asked the guy to take him to his own village, cause the truthful guy will have him take the village of truth on account of truthful and a liar would have to take him to the village of truth too cause that would be lying! So first we gotta find out which one of you tells the truth" Joey said

"Then proceed" green brother said

"In fact we'll allow you each one question" orange brother added

"Okay, like the kid in the riddle asked the guy to show him his village, all I have to do is ask you to show me your door" Joey said and pointed at them, "So both of ya, show the door that you're guarding" Joey said, 'Heh, now the truthful guy will have to point to his own door, and the liar will have to point to the other guys door'

They pointed at a door, "Bingo!" Joey said and everyone gasped, "Worked like a charm, Para's the liar and Dox tells the truth, now Yugi needs to ask Dox which door leads out of here and we're set"

'hm…I don't know, that seemed a little too easy' Yugi thought

"Yo Yug, how bout something for the effort here" Joey said

"I'd hate to disappoint you Joey, but I don't think we've solved this riddle just yet, in fact I think we're going down the wrong door ourselves, so to speak" Yugi said

"But I told you Yug, I heard this one before" Joey said

"Your riddle has something's in common with our present predicament, but there are some key differences and trust me Joey, those key differences change the entire nature of the problem"

"Huh?" Joey asked

"In your riddle there was only one person to question at the crossroads, but in our situation we have two, Para, and Dox, now both Para and Dox have told us the exact same thing, one of them will speak nothing but the truth, and the other will speak nothing but lies, but there's a problem with that already, because if they were as they said, one truth teller and one liar, the Liar could never admit to it, that would be telling the truth, the only way they could both make that statement is if that they were both lying, and that means we can't trust Para, Dox or their riddle" Yugi said

"Oh my brain hurts" Joey said

"Don't worry about it Joey, that riddle was just meant to throw us off course let's duel now and figure out the door dilemma later" Yugi said

"Nice call Yug, I do all my best problem solving on the field anyways" Joey said everybody sighed

"Now let's win this duel" Yugi said, 'I'll have to be careful, I never played on a labyrinth field before' Yugi thought, "I'll go first, with my beaver warrior!"

Beaver Warrior- Atk: 1200; Def: 1500

"A good choice, a rat for a maze" Para said

"But his time is running out, this is the last of his days" Dox completed

"Beaver, forward 4 spaces, one for each your level points" Yugi commanded

"Ha-ha! Four spaces and your already in too far!" Dox said

"Now it's my turn! And I am merging shadow ghoul into the labyrinth wall itself by means of polymerization" Para said

"Huh?" Yugi s aid as a shadow traveled through the maze, "What the-?"

"Wall shadow, reaping claw sash!" Para said and Wall shadow came out and destroyed Yugi's beaver warrior

"Good bye beaver warrior" Para said

"It came out of the wall!" Tea exclaimed, "Now it's going back where our guys can't get on it"

"If it's called Beaver Warrior, why did they call it a rat, beavers aren't rats, or are they in the same family, cause they look alike? But the tails…" Ashleigh said not paying much attention to her surrounding

"I like otters" Lupita said

Yugi- 1600

Joey- 2000

Para- 2000

Dox- 2000

"Very lethal" Yugi said

"They're cheatin! They moved too many spaces!" Joey yelled

"On the contrary, the wall shadow didn't move any spaces it moved on the wall" Para said

"That's right, and the wall doesn't have any spaces" Dox added

'This is not good, our monsters have to count spaces as they walk the maze, while their wall shadow can move through the maze's wall, and that means, he can strike when we least expect it' Yugi thought

"So now you know our strategy is unleashing a monster you cannot see" Para said

"You fools, you won't know when the wall shadows about the land a blow" Dox Said

"We'll see about that, Ax Raider in attack mode" Joey said, "And I'll also play another card face down on the field"

"But since I can't see your shifty little monster, I won't attack it, so I won't advance at all this turn, I'll just Ax raider away from the wall and your sneaky weasel as possible" Joey said, "And I'll still be ready to attack at any moment, right?"

"Right, that's a good move Joey, as long as you keep far away from the wall, you can avoid any sneak attack from the wall shadow" Yugi said

'So far so good, haven't cost us any life points' Joey said

"Good move, I hope Joey can keep this up" Tea said

"Don't sweat it, with Yugi as his partner Joey can't lose" Bakura said

"I hope you're right, this tag team stuff is tricky cause they can focus on attacking the weakest duelist first" Tristan said

"You mean Joey" Tea added

"Joey's good" Lupita said

"I wonder why you say that Tea, because wasn't Yugi the one who got life points taken away? So far, Yugi's got one monster destroyed while Joey made a nice move, so if I didn't know about Yugi's reputation I would've guessed Joey's the better duelist" Ashleigh said, Yugi overheard and unwillingly and irrationally felt pang of jealousy.

'I should be glad someone's praising Joey, but I feel jealous she's not praising me instead, forget about it, I have a duel to focus on and this is not time to be acting immaturely' Yugi thought

"My turn!" Dox yelled, "And I lay this card face down, Geri Kumo" Dox said, 'Any opposing monster that steps on the step with Geri Kumo symbol will instantly fall victim to it's fatal surprise' Dox thought, "I'll also lay the labyrinth tank in attack mode! And move it forward seven spaces"

"Good job brother that should help us trap them within our maze" Para said

"Thank you brother" Dox replied

"It's my turn" Yugi said to himself and looked at Joey who looked back "I play the Celtic Guardian in attack mode!"  
Celtic Guardian- Atk: 1400; Def: 1200

"Advance four paces into the maze" Yugi ordered

"But the Celtic Guardian attack strength is much lower than that of the wall shadows" Bakura said  
"Then he'll be wiped out" Tea said

"I want a blind ferret" Lupita told Ashleigh

The Paradox Brothers flipped up and down and did a double summersault or something like that and landed in their places

"Jackie Chan's so much better" Ashleigh whispered

"Fool did you not learn anything? Wall shadows, attack Celtic Guardian now!" Para said

"Your Guardian is doomed and your life points with it" Dox said, Wall Shadows ran over to Celtic Guardian and Yugi smiled

"I'm afraid not" Yugi said

"What do you mean?" Para said

"Kunai with chain" Joey yelled and grabbed Wall Shadows

"What is this!" Para exclaimed

"My trap card worked! Reel 'em in Ax Raider!" Joey cheered, "The card I placed face down before was a trap card, Kunai with Chain, it captures any opponent that attacks, it raises the Celtic Guardian attack power by 500 raising it higher than wall shadows"

"Celtic Guardian, attack Wall Shadows!" Yugi said and Wall Shadows was destroyed

"So now it's light out for your shadow" Joey said

"No!" Para yelled

"Wall Shadow is beaten" Joey and Yugi said at the same time, Joey gave Yugi and thumbs up

"What a team!" Tea exclaimed

"Yeah, they're working together to beat those wacky brothers" Bakura said

"Yeah, Joey was awesome, I didn't think he could come up with something like that" Ashleigh said, and Yugi felt irrational jealousy again

"I know, it's shocking, and I still want that blind ferret" Lupita said

'Joey's really getting to be a much better player, he's thinking strategically' Tristan thought

Lupita noticed Yugi's barely noticeable sour face and smiled, "He's jealous, he needs you Ashleigh" Lupita whispered to Ashleigh almost laughing, Ashleigh looked at him and smiled, "He is jealous, that tough guy thing he's got going on is funny" Ashleigh whispered back, "I know, if any one knows what jealousy looks like it's you" Lupita said and got a smack in the head from Ashleigh.

Para- 1700

Joey- 2000

Yugi- 1600

Dox- 2000

"To stop or decline this duel we must halt!" Para yelled

"Don't look at me! It's not my fault!" Dox answered

"If we keep this up, we'll win this double duel and have enough star chips to win into the castle, teamwork Yugi!" Joey said

"Right! But we haven't won yet, we have to keep on our guard, if we're going to beat the Paradox brothers and our way out of this twisted underground labyrinth" Yugi said

"A toast to Yugi, for winning the first round, with the help of his little pal Joey" Pegasus said and heard a knocking

"Master Pegasus, a thousand pardons for interrupting you, greatness" Croquette said

"I'm growing tired of your constant interruptions Croquette" Pegasus replied

"I-I thought you wanted to know, Seto Kaiba has been spotted on the island" Croquette informed

"I already know that Croquette, why are you, the head of my security, always the last to learn these things?" Pegasus said irritated, "Don't worry, Kaiba will come to us, after all, we have the bait"

"You might also want to know that Miss Pegasus is with him" Croquette said

"What!? How dare that Kaiba take my harmless daughter, she's nothing but a delicate feather, bring her to me immediately, and make sure you don't hurt her in any way, or I'll do something far more drastic" Pegasus commanded and his eye shone

'What's happened to you brother? Why haven't you come? You said you'd always be here for me, well where are you? You never failed me before, you always come through for me, so where are you now Seto, why haven't you found me? I need you, why haven't you stopped Pegasus?' Mokuba thought looking at his picture of Seto

'I'm coming Mokuba, I'm coming to save you, and if Pegasus tries to get in my way, he'll live to regret it' Kaiba thought

* * *

**Poor Pegasus, his poor child is being held captive, heartbreaking isn't it? lulz**

**Well that's it, now you know what Rosemary looks like, sorta, i tried to make it short and to the point, i'm horrible with descriptions T.T**

**Anyway, tell me what about his chapter! Kaiba is sexy, and Yami Yugi is jealous?! wtf, i know!**

**Well, Thanks 4 readin'!**

**Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	20. Double Trouble!

**Chapter 20! So exciting! i got to 20! EEP! this is chapter 20!**

**well, i took longer than expected on this chapter, but on the plus side, i got a deviant art account! now i'm favoriting stuff like crazy! XD**

**Kaiba is so pretty! i love looking at him!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

* * *

'I'm almost to Pegasus' Castle, I gotta be on my guard, his goons are everywhere, but they won't stop me, nothing will, Mokuba's life's at stake, and nothing is more important than my little brother, after our parents died, I promised I'd always take care of him, and I will, he's always looked up to me, and I won't disappoint him, not now, not ever' Kaiba thought looking at his picture of Mokuba

"Let me see" Rosemary said trying to look at the picture of Mokuba clearly, "I wanna see"

"Shut up" Kaiba said and after he heard something rustle

"So it's the famous Seto Kaiba, searching for your little brother no doubt" Keno said while Kaiba looked at him from the corner of his eyes, Rosemary started to sweat a bit and got shaken up, "You're coming with me" Keno said and ran toward Kaiba with gun in his hand ready, Kaiba looked at him slyly and held up a card.

"What's that? Don't toy with me!" Keno said and was about to pull the trigger, but Kaiba locked the hammer of the gun with his card and ducked and elbowed him in the gun, he took his collar and threw him over his head.

"Actually you're coming with me, you're gonna help me find Mokuba, wherever Pegasus has him, and you're gonna start by getting me into that castle" Kaiba said

"Don't be to rough on him" Rosemary said

"Why shouldn't I?" Kaiba replied

"Don't upset Miss Pegasus; after all Master Pegasus won't appreciate that" Keno said smiling

"What?!" Kaiba exclaimed

"With a trap, you stopped our attack!" Para said

"Just as you did pledge, but with our scores" Dox said

"Ahead of yours, we still have the edge"

"We're just gettin' started" Joey said, 'So far the only monster I got in the field is my Ax Raider, I need to boost our attack force' Joey thought, "Now, my flame swordsman will heat things up, I put him in attack mode"

Flame Swordsman- Atk: 1800; Def: 1600

"His power level is five, but I'll move only four spaces, all also move Ax Raider four spaces to join him and consolidate our forces, I've already used up Kunai with Chains trap effect, but it still works as a regular accessory card, raising Ax Raider attack power by 500 points" Joey said, "Let's see ya take that ya twisted twins"

Ax Raider- Atk: 2200

"It doesn't' matter if your forces are one or many, for soon"

"There won't be any!" Dox completed, "Labyrinth Tank, advance seven more spaces! Labyrinth Tank wields futuristic weaponry, your arcade soldiers don't stand a chance, and soon they will be within striking range!"

"And somewhere in the Labyrinth lurks another trap for you unwary warriors, do you really think you stand a chance?"

"Don't you two ever stop yakking? You're up Yugi" Joey said

"Then I play, Dark Magician, in attack mode" Yugi said

Dark Magician- Atk: 2500; Def: 2100

"I move him forward five spaces to defend our other warriors" Yugi said

"Cool, nice move Yugi" Joey said, "Now the gang's all here, they're a team, just like you and me pal"

"Right Joey" Yugi said and looked forward again, "There're strength in numbers, together they stand a much better chance to conquering this murderous maze"

"We shall see about that" Para said and grinned

"Quit grinning and spit it out, what is it?" Joey said

"It's a magic card, and that's cause for celebration brother" Para said

"Right" Dox agreed and they did they're classic kung fu move

"Now face the world warping power of, Magical Labyrinth!" Para yelled

"What's going on?" Joey said and Yugi gasped

"The maze, it's changing and that changes the whole game!" Tea exclaimed

"Oh no! The maze is changing shape!" Yugi exclaimed

"Yeah, but what's it all mean" Joey said and a wall separated their group of monsters, and everyone gasped

"That's just great! Our guys are cut off from each other!" Joey said

'Ha-ha, that's the power of the Magical Labyrinth, to reshape the maze according to our will, that should render them' Para thought

"Tag teams are only as strong as their weakest link, and the link that's about to break is you!" Dox said pointing at Joey

"Oh no! Our strategy's blown" Joey said and drew a new card

"Don't let them rattle you Joey" Yugi said

"Huh? Right Yug" Joey said, "Gotta keep calm, Ax Raider, Flame Swordsman, advance and regroup, the closer our boys get to the maze exit, the closer we get to getting out of here"

"Wait! Joey look out!" Yugi yelled as Joey's monster was about to step on the trap

"Too late! He activated my trap!" Dox said

"whaa!" Joey yelled

"Now the Land Mine Spider attacks the Ax Rainder!"

"Fend him off Ax Raider"

"He's too weak! Gerigumo reduces Ax Raider's attack power to it's original 1700"

"Uh! That means…"

"You're Ax Raider is vanquished" Dox said and his Gerigumo destroyed Ax Raider

"And you lose 400 Life points" Para added

Joey- 1600

Yugi- 1600

Para- 1700

Dox- 2000

"Four hundred points!?" Tea asked

"You're right, Joey just walked right into that one" Tristan said

"Maybe next time" Ashleigh simply said

"Good trap brother" Para said

"That's just the beginning" Dox said, "Labyrinth Tank, advance seven more! And then I'll lay one more card, in defense mode!"

"Aren't you gonna tell us what it is?" Joey asked

"You have enough to worry about, my Labyrinth Tank is now within striking distance of your flame swordsman, it's all over for him in the next turn, then you can worry about what other surprises I have in store" Dox said

"This doesn't look good" Bakura said

"Tell me about it, good thing Yugi's up next" Tristan said

"What makes you so sure it'll be a good move?" Ashleigh asked, Yugi overheard and looked at his deck, 'It will be, you'll see' Yugi said with a small smirk on his face, he drew his card and smiled

"We'll counter attack, I play the magic card, Mystic Box, in combination with the Dark Magician, I seal the Dark Magician within the first Mystic Box, as swords rain from the sky!" Yugi yelled

"What's this?" Dox questioned, "The duelist has gone mad, sacrificing his own monster"

"No wait look" Para said

"Huh? Another box? Materializing around my Gerigumo?" The box revealed itself and showed Gerigumo with swords stuck around it's entire body, "My spider is skewered! And his Dark Magician is…Unharmed?!"

"Right, my Dark Magician magically switched his position with that of your monster, trapping him in the first Mystic Box! And ending my magic act" Yugi said

"Alright! Let's see cue ball top that!" Joey said and Yugi nodded

"And now for this tank, Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack! Let's see what that does to your life points" Yugi said

Dox- 1900

Yugi- 1600

Joey- 1600

Para- 1700

"Together Joey and I will overcome any obstacles you two put in our way" Yugi said and smirked at Ashleigh

'Is he trying to impress me? I'll admit it's working' Ashleigh said and smiled

"You have security clearance, open it!" Kaiba said

"Don't you think we should ring the bell?" Keno said

"I think you should shut your mouth and open the door, open it now" Kaiba said and looked sourly at Rosemary

"I can explain" Rosemary said quietly

"Shut up" Kaiba snapped

"You do know no one takes Pegasus by surprise" Keno said as he opened the door, "He probably already knows you're here, somehow"

"Seto, please listen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but really, if I had, you'd hate me" Rosemary said

"Call me Kaiba, and stop talking" Kaiba said

"So you still love me?" Rosemary said

"I never did, and I never will, how do you expect me to fall in love with someone related to a man like Pegasus, that just makes you the child of a snake!" Kaiba replied coldly and went in

'Big brother, where are you?' Mokuba thought

"Okay dumbo duo! We're gonna clean your clocks" Joey said

"Of yourself you think to much, show them brother, our lucky touch" Dox said and Para drew a new card and grinned

"I don't like it when that goon grins" Joey said

"Sunder of the Thunder is one of the three guards that control thunder, wind, and water, the remaining two cards Suichi God of water, and Naziji God of Wind, if our luck holds two more turns and we acquire them all, they can be combined to create the Gate Guardian" Para said quietly

"Quite your mumbling, no hair! Just hurry up and move!" Joey yelled

"Not so hasty, I will lay these cards face down in my turn" Para said

"Intriguing eh?" Dox asked

"What could be in there?" Yugi asked himself but Joey overheard

"Heh, I don't know, but I'll bust it open and find out when our guys get there" Joey said, "Flame Swordsman, advance five more spaces towards the end of the maze, we're almost there Yugi"

'I can't let them escape the maze until we've assembled all the pieces of the guardian' Dox thought, "Now we'll test my luck" Dox drew a card and laughed, "Suichi, the water guard! Looks like I've doubled our delights"

"Another Chinese box" Tea said

"What could they be?" Bakura asked

"Maybe a dead Asian kid" Ashleigh suggested

"No way" Tea said

'I've got a bad feeling about those boxes, I sense something ancient, and evil, it's as if I can feel a powerful, dangerous energy, pulsing inside them' Yugi thought

'We can't summon the gatekeeper yet, but we can slow our enemy's advance' Dox thought, "I know play my hidden card, Dungeon worm, return to the surface now! In attack mode!"

Dungeon Worm- Atk: 1800; Def: 1500

"And I will strengthen it with invigoration, which raises it's attack power by 400 points" Dox said

"What is that beast?" Yugi exclaimed

"It's a burrower, and it's coming for you!" Dox replied

"Where'd it go? Where's that thing hiding?" Joey said looking around the field, and saw a glow come underneath the Celtic Guardian,"Wha!"

"No!" Yugi exclaimed as his Celtic Guardian was taken by Dungeon Worm and destroyed

"No! The Celtic Guardian!" Joey yelled

Yugi- 800

Joey- 1600

Para- 1700

Dox- 1900

"Watch your life points go slithering away" Dox said

"Hey that's not fair!" Tristan yelled, "That creature can pop up any place"  
"That's true, this field gives their monsters all the advantage" Tea said

"I think that's why Pegasus called it, 'Field Advantage'" Ashleigh said

"That's right" Para said

"No one escapes the Labyrinth!" Dox added

"It's up to you Yug, you're gonna have to pull a winner out of your hat" Joey said

"Great idea, I play Magical Hats, Hat's Materialize! As for our warriors, now you see them" Yugi said as his Dark Magician stood there, then was covered with a hat, "Now you don't"

"The hats!" Para yelled

"They're multiplying! Hiding all their monsters!" Dox yelled

"Alright Yug, that should sure confuse that slimy worm of theirs" Joey said

"And the Dungeon Worm's attack power is only 2200, while the Dark Magician's is 2500, so if the worm chooses the wrong hat and uncovers the Dark Magician, it'll only destroy himself" Yugi said, "And that guarantees your swordsman safety as well, because with the Dark Magician lying in wait, the worm dare not strike hats"

"Ha! Your little plan is not as full-proof as you think Yugi, Monster Tamer! Appear now in attack mode!" Para said

"Hm? The Monster Tamer?" Yugi asked

"Ha! Normally I couldn't control the Dungeon Worm or any other monster my brother placed on the field, but by using this Monster Tamer, I can add 600 points the Dungeon Worm's attack power and also make the worm follow my Tamer's instructions during my turn" Para said

'2800? That raises the Dungeon Worm's attack power higher than the Dark Magician' Yugi thought

"Now Monster Tamer! Command my brother's Dungeon Worm to destroy one of the Magic Hats!"

'With their Dungeon Worm powered up by the Monster Tamer, it all comes down to luck' Yugi thought, the dungeon worm rose and attacked the third hat down the row

"Hm, empty hat" Para said

"Whoa, that was close" Joey sighed

'Luck was with us this time, but the Dungeon worm will attack again next turn and then with only one empty hat remaining the odds will be against us, what can we do?' Yugi thought clenching his teeth

"Don't sweat it! I got it all figured out, you just sit back and watch me and the flame swordsman go" Joey said and released his swordsman from the hat

"Joey what are you doing?" Yugi asked

"Is Joey nuts? His Swordsman was safe" Tristan said

"Don't worry, this time I know what I'm doing, I play the magic card, Salamantra!" Joey said and the brothers gasped in shock, "That's right, you oughta be scared, it juices up any fire based blade and raises its attack points 700"

Flame Swordsman- Atk: 2500; Def: 1600

"Swordsman! Salamantra Flame Strke!" Joey yelled and the blaze from the sword went in to the hat the worm came out of

"Where is it going?" Para yelled

"Good show! Not only does Salamantra increase the Swordsman attack strength, but because of the worm's weakness to fire, it negates the bonus points the worm got from the Monster Tamer, turning it's attack power to 2200" Bakura said

"Blasting my super-charged Swordsman, no worm turns, or should I say burn? Top that!" Joey cheered

Yugi- 800

Joey- 1600

Para- 1700

Dox- 1600

"Joey great move! Good going!" Yugi said

"You did it!" Tea and Tristan said at the same time

"Joey's really good now" Lupita commented

"Yeah, talk about skill growth" Ashleigh said

"You must draw the card we need!" Para said to Dox

"Indeed!" Dox replied and drew a card, "Ha! The third piece, this will seal their fate!"

"Hm! The third piece with which we will now create!" Para said

"A monster who will"

"Annihilate!" Paradox said

"Against"

"The trinity"

"They can't defend"

"All the life points we will rend"

"Summon Kazajin! God of wind!" Paradox yelled

"Huh? Yugi what's happenin?" Joey asked while the ground shook

"Oh no! The Trinity, it's in the class of exodia" Yugi said

"Whoa!" Joey exclaimed, and 3 beams shot up from the coffins and circled in the sky

"Elements of Thunder, water, and wind, Suijin, Sagna, Kazajin Begin! Mend your powers in eternal light, show these fools your unstoppable might!" Paradox yelled

"Here it comes!" Yugi yelled

"What is it?" Tristan asked

"I don't know" Tea said

"No one does" Ashleigh said

"He is great beyond description" Para said

"He'll mark the graves with your inscription" Dox said

"Gate Guardian!" They yelled in unison "Against our Gate Guardian, You cannot possibly win!"

Gate Guardian- Atk: 2600; Def: 2200, Atk: 2400; Def: 2200, Atk: 2500; Def: 2400

"Uh! It has the strength of three monsters" Yugi said

"Yeah, he's three guys in one" Joey added

"We're never getting out this maze" Joey said

"Now what do they do?" Tea asked

"I don't know, this looks bad" Bakura said

"Don't be so down beat Bakura, if they don't beat em, we'll never get out of the Labyrinth" Tristan said

"Tristan, thanks for cheering me up mate" Bakura said

"Wow, if that cheers you up, you're a very pessimistic person, do you need a hug?" Lupita said

"He was being sarcastic" Ashleigh said

"Can I still hug him?" Lupita asked

"So think you can beat us with your big multiple guy, well we're not giving up, let's go! Bring it on!" Joey yelled and Para laughed

"You must be mad" Para said

"No one's ever gotten past the Gate Guardian" Dox said

"He is composed of three parts, each controlling an elemental force"

"You'll never get past his combined power!"

"You will wonder the Labyrinth"

"Lost for all eternity" They completed together

"Me and Yugi'll take on anything that you got!" Joey yelled back

"Joey's right, we're a team, you'll never beat our combined power, take your turn" Yugi said

"I told you to take me to Mokuba, not on a tour, it's endless" Kaiba said

"These tunnels are honey-combed through out the entire island, without me to guide you, you could get lost down here for years" Keno said

"Don't get any ideas" Seto said

"Don't worry, I know these tunnels better than he does, you won't get lost" Rosemary said but was ignored completely, "You're taking it better than I expected, considering the way you talked about…"

"It's impolite to threaten girls, even as vile as you" Kaiba said coldly

"Listen slim, I'm much bigger, and much stronger than you are, you only got the jump on me, cause you snuck up and took me by surprise, what's to stop me from spinning around right now and knocking your-uh!" Keno said as Kaiba pushed him around and held his collar

"Try it and I'll drop you where you stand" Kaiba said

"Well when you put it that way, nothing will please me more than to reunite you with your brother Mokuba, but remember to treat Miss Pegasus with care, who knows what Pegasus will do to you if you don't"

'You promised Seto, you promised you'd never let anyone separate us' Mokuba thought, 'Even at the orphanage, when all the other boys were being adopted one by one, some parents wanted you, said you were a genius, but you refused to go without me, but you said we weren't leaving the orphanage until we both left together, that nothing will ever keep us apart, but what about Pegasus? You couldn't stop him from capturing me, is he too much for you to handle, what if he's got you too?'

"Okay, this is far as we go" Keno said

"Where's Mokuba?" Kaiba asked looking around

"In Pegasus' grip just like you'll soon be Kaiba" Keno said

"Stop playing games" Kaiba said and felt Rosemary put her arm around his, Keno stepped on a tile and activated an alarm

"The alarm!" Kaiba exclaimed to focused on that to push Rosemary off

"If you wanna find your brother before reinforcements arrive better hurry, security will be here any moment" Keno said

"Mokuba" Kaiba said and ran forward, Rosemary began to follow him but was pulled back by Keno

"You stay, I'll be sure to get on Pegasus' good side if I bring you back to him" Keno said

"Let me go!" Rosemary yelled and struggled, she thrusted her palm upwards and hit his nose, then kneed his gut, he let her go and she ran after Kaiba

"Seto! I can help!" Rosemary yelled and caught up to him, "I can help"

"I don't need your help! I have to find my brother" Kaiba said, "Gotta get him out of here, away from Pegasus"

"Sir, Keno has reported in, it seems Seto Kaiba has been spotted in the tunnels with Miss Pegasus" Croquette said

"Once again Croquette, you report what I already know, what I want to know is how my little Rosemary is doing, she must be so scared" Pegasus said

"I beg your pardon Master" Croquette said

"You can beg later" Pegasus said and stood up, "When you are punished, Seto Kaiba's presence on the island, was not part of my original plan, and added to that he has my child, but perhaps I can turn this to my advantage, and my amusment" Pegasus said, 'Kaiba will pay for taking Rosemary, whether or not she came to him'

"Mokuba!" Kaiba yelled, Rosemary grabbed his hand and pushed him forward

"This way!" Rosemary said

"Mokuba!" Kaiba said not caring anymore about Rosemary

"Seto! My brother's here!" Mokuba said happily

"It's your turn Yugi!" Tea yelled

"I think he knows that" Ashleigh said

"Unless he's thinking about you" Lupita whispered teasing Ashleigh

"Attack that big ugly log!" Tristan yelled

"Nothing in my deck is powerful enough to attack the Gate Guardian, I can only play these" Yugi said and put two cards face down

"What a waste of a turn" Para said, "You're frightened, for all your monsters are too weak to attack ours, Gate Guardian, use your immense power, attack Flame Swordsman, eliminate him from the field!"

"This is it bud, we're going down in a big way" Joey said

"Thunder Storm attack!" Para yelled

"Flame Swordsman is about to flame out!" Joey yelled

* * *

**That's the end, i'm sorry if you were expecting a major freakout with Kaiba, and i agree, it'd be hilarious, just not in his character T.T (p.s there will be a Pegasus freak out, you didn't hear it from me)**

**Bakura is so british! it's hard to believe he's originally Japanese!**

**TeeHee! XD**

**Thanks 4 Readin!**

**Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	21. The Labyrinth Test

**Chapter 21! I took forever to update this, sorry, i was busy doing a project and i was at war with my subconcious about another story... I lost T.T**

**I was listening to I'm on a Blimp by LK, then I'm on a Boat by The Lonely Island, i loved them both**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

* * *

"This is one lightning storm I don't think my swordsman is gonna weather" Joey said, and looked at Yugi, "If you got any bright ideas, now's the time"

"Gate Guardian! Thunder stroke attack!" Para yelled and the lightning headed directly to the Flame Swordsman

"Ah! Can't look" Joey said and tuned his head and closed his eyes tightly

"Ha! Now you see our Gate Guardian conquers all" Para yelled

"Not this turn!" Yugi replied

"Huh?"

"Unless he's not affected by traps" Yugi said and revealed Mirror Force, "Mirror Force! Reflect his attack!"

"Alright!" Joey cheered

"Gate Guardian Defense, squall barricade!" Para yelled as his attack as being reflected at his own monster

"Our monsters have not felled" Para said

"You've been repelled" Dox completed

"Yes, but your guardian has reflected my attack right at your monster tamer" Yugi said smirking, "You've destroyed your own monster"

"Lucky move" Dox said

Para- 900

Dox- 1600

Yugi- 800

Joey- 1600

"Way to play fellas! Keep it up and we'll be out of these musty old caves in no time!" Tea cheered

"You got it Tea!" Joey said

"Give it up Kaiba!" One guard yelled

"We know you're in here somewhere" the other one added

"No use hiding!" the guard yelled and met up with another one

"Sir, I can't find him anywhere, I can't find any trace of him"

"Impossible, there's no way he could've escaped"

"But sir, I've checked every corridor"

"Then stand guard by his brothers cell, he'll show up, now go!"

"Yes sir, right away!"

Kaiba jumped down from one of the walls and helped Rosemary down as well, he looked at her slightly and she began to run in a direction, he followed her, not fully trusting her, but having no choice.

"Alright! Now it's my turn!" Joey said

"Wait a minute Joey, don't make your move just yet" Yugi said

"Huh?"

"Look at the gate guardian, it was created by combining three different monsters right?"

"So?"

"So that may be our ticket to dismantling him"

"Right! Section by section, okay then, Flame Swordsman, use salamanders magic and attack the midsection, attaboy! Scorch e'm good!" Joey yelled as his attack headed for the middle, then a giant wave sprung from the field and stopped his attack

"You fool, attack one section, and the others will defend it, now my guardian will lay waste to you, tidal surge attack" Dox said

"Oh my, Dox is using his water elemental guardian to flush out the entire maze, everything in its path will be attacked, the mystic properties of the magical hat will protect the magician, but I'm afraid Joey's swordsman won't be as lucky" Bakura said

"Why couldn't my water creatures destroy any fire monsters then?" Ashleigh asked

"The type of water creatures in your deck and the one Dox is using are completely different but with the same element, your creatures have an advantage in land, but theirs have the lead in almost anything" Bakura said

"That makes no sense whatsoever, but I'll go with the flow" Ashleigh said

"We have taken the lead!" Dox said

"What now?" Joey said

Joey- 1300

Yugi- 800

Para- 900

Dox- 1600

"Your gate guardian may have dampened the field, but not our spirits, for my turn I lay this card face down, and I call upon the summoned skull to finish the job Joey's flame swordsman started" Yugi said

Summoned Skull- Atk: 2500; Def: 1200

"Oh! You must be joking!" Para said

"That swordsman started nothing before he left choking" Dox said

"That's not quite true, if it weren't for him, the stage wouldn't be set for my summoned skull's attack" Yugi said and Paradox gasped

"The water! Yugi's gonna use as a conductor for an electrical attack!" Tristan said

"Water sucks man" Lupita said and got slapped by Ashleigh, "Not when you use it" Lupita added

"Summoned skull! Lightning strike!" Yugi yelled

"The water is actually guiding the attack" Tea exclaimed

"Hey Ashleigh, that kinda reminds me of taller Yugi and you" Lupita whispered

"How'd you get that?" Ashleigh said looking at her and the field back and forth

"Well you know, tall Yugi is like the electricity and you is like the water, and you guys are two opposite elements that compliment each other" Lupita explained

"Lupita wow… did you get that from some cheapo Chinese shop? That's so stupid!" Ashleigh said and giggled

"It wasn't cheap!"

"Payback time!" Joey yelled

"Not yet! You may have found a watery trail leading back to our guardian, but you have yet to reach his defenses, defenses that we activate now!" Dox said

"Huh?" Para said

"What's wrong?" Dox asked

"What's wrong is that by flooding the whole field with your tidal surge, you attack my magical hats, and hidden underneath one of them, was a trap" Yugi said

"What?! Dox exclaimed

"A trap that immobilizes your guardian and leaves him powerless to defend himself" Yugi said

"No! My Gate Guardian!"

"Is stared by my spellbinding circle and 700 defense points weaker because of it, leaving Suigen, your guardian's water elemental quite vulnerable to my attack!" Yugi said and destroyed suigen, "One section down, two to go!"

"Way to go Yug! We'll have this ugly lumpchuck down to size in no time!" Joey said

Para- 900

Dox- 900

Yugi- 800

Joey- 1300

"That's the way you do it! Yeah!" Tea and everyone else cheered

"Hey look! All the water's disappearing! Not only is Suigin gone, but it looks like he took all his water with him" Joey said

"Our guardian is only damaged not beaten" Para said and put a magic card on the field, "Remove Trap!" the spellbinding circle was destroyed, "Even without Suigin, our guardian is still unbeatable"

"We'll see about that" Joey said and drew from his deck, "It's my turn now"

'Their gate guardian may be unbeatable by any monster, but not by our teamwork' Yugi thought

"Alright bozo brothers! Try this one for size!" Joey yelled and threw down the Red Eyes Black Dragon, "It's the Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

Red Eyes Black Dragon- Atk: 2400; Def: 2000

"And now, with the magic of my polymerization card, I'll combine Joey's red eyes, with my summoned skull" Yugi said

"Ah! A combo!" Paradox yelled

"You now face" Yugi said

"The supreme Black Skull Dragon" Joey completed

Black Skull Dragon- Atk: 3200; Def: 2500

"You have to rhyme otherwise it's not cool" Ashleigh said

"Take it from us, we're so good, we rule" Lupita completed and laughed

"Your guy ain't so unbeatable now huh?" Joey challenged

"Right, let's see your labyrinth stop him" Yugi said

Paradox started laughing and Yugi and Joey questioned them. "What are you two clowns laughing about!?" Joey yelled

"You fools, you think your new creature will win the match for you?" Dox asked

"You're wrong, there is little that your creature can do, for there is a maze rule you must not have known" Para said

"A rule? Oh no!" Joey said

"Oh yes, and the rule states that the labyrinth is a no flying zone" Dox said

"Oh nuts, and my red eyes black dragon can only move by flight, these rules stink" Joey said

"Don't worry, I have an alternate plan" Yugi said

"I was hoping you'd say that" Joey sighed in relief, and pointed at them, "Hear that! We got a back up plan!" Paradox laughed at his words, "Yugi, why don't they look worried?"

"So uh? What do you think the bald brothers are up to Yugi?" Joey asked

"You mock us?" Dox said and drew his card, "But with this next card, I will trash your teeth, Rioku!"

"Huh? Rioku!" Yugi exclaimed

"It's all Greek to me pal" Joey said

"Rioku, it's a rare and mighty card Joey" Yugi explained

"To true, Rioku's legendary power allows me to take half of my opponent's life points and add them to one of my own creatures attack points" Dox said

"No fair! You might as well be stealing" Joey said

"Stay strong" Yugi said

Yugi- 400

Joey- 650

"Stay strong?" Dox said

"The only one on this field who will be staying strong is our gate guardian, for he is the one we are powering up with your life points" Para said

Gate Guardian- Atk: 3050; Atk: 3000

"That's like cutting their chances to win in half" Tristan said

"If Yugi hadn't been so careless with his life points at first this wouldn't have been as bad" Ashleigh said and Yugi mentally winced

"Luckily for you, using the Rioku card ends our turn, but when our next move is at hand, we will use our gate guardian's new found power to win this duel once and for all!" Dox said

"He will turn your monsters into smears on the labyrinth wall" Para said and Joey shuddered and growled

"Don't worry about them Joey, I still have a plan, first I draw, next step my Dark Magician will leave the safety of the magical hats and return to the maze, then he'll move six spaces forward, and out of your labyrinth" Yugi said

"You fool! Why would you move you Magician out of the maze when you know our gate guardian is right there waiting to attack?" Para exclaimed

"Does it matter? You seem certain he'll win regardless of what I do" Yugi said

"Hey Yug, not for nothing, but do you want to fill me in here?" Joey asked

"It's alright Joey, trust me, finally, I play this card, Reborn the Monster" Yugi said

'No matter which one of his monsters he revives with that card, it will do him no good' Para thought, "Your plan will fail, Gate Guardian attack the Dark Magician!"

"You attacked without waiting to see which monster I resurrected from the grave yard pile, so you couldn't know you wasted your attack, Suigen! Tidal shield!" Yugi yelled and the shield surrounded the Dark Magician

"What!" Paradox exclaimed

"Recognize the monster? You should seeing how it's yours" Yugi said

"He used his Reborn the monster card to bring back our Suigen!" Para yelled as Suigen appeared on the field

"Only now he's not ours, he's been brought back on their side!" Dox added

"Yeah Yug! That's the play of the game!" Joey cheered

"Whoa, that was a close one" Tristan said

"Sure was" Tea said and Bakura nodded

"Close to what?" Lupita asked

"Now the question is can they follow through?" Bakura said

"Maybe, but Yugi only has 400 life points, does he have enough to follow through" Ashleigh said

"You have been lucky you little lout" Para said

"But we promise your luck's about to run out" Dox completed

"Fine, but in the meantime it's Joey's turn" Yugi said

"Right!" Joey said, 'Okay, Yugi started our comeback, now I gotta keep it going'

'That water elemental I brought back bought us some time, but not a whole lot of it, it's going to be up to Joey to keep us in this duel, and I know he won't let us down' Yugi thought

Joey hesitantly drew his card and looked over it, 'Hm, Copycat? Copies one card your opponent's drawn on the field' Joey looked at the card and started thinking, after a few seconds he realized what the card could do, "Aw man, I just got a killer idea" Joey said

"Huh?" Para questioned

"Here it goes! I'll use Copycat and play it as Rioku!" Joey said, and Paradox widened their eyes in shock, "That's right, say adios to half of your life points! But don't worry; they're going to a good cause my Black Skull Dragon"

Para- 450

Dox- 450

Black Skull Dragon- Atk: 4000

"Great move Joey!" Yugi exclaimed

"Why power up your dragon? He is still forbidden to fly in the maze and therefore cannot move, if you were smart you would've used it on that treacherous water elemental, because it's him I'm attacking, Thunder Stroke attack!" Dox said

"Suigen, raise Tidal field to defend!" Yugi shouted

"To be honest, we knew you would defend" Para said

"Indeed, now hit him again!" Dox said, Suigen was attacked by earth elemental but did not defend itself and was destroyed

"What happened?" Tea asked after Suigen was destroyed

"Suigen is only allowed to use his tidal defense ability once per turn, so the Paradox Brothers split their attack into two ways" Bakura said

"Yugi, did you really think one elemental could stand a chance against two? That miscalculation will cost you the duel" Para said

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, not only did I know you could destroy Suigen, but I planned that you would" Yugi said

"What do you mean?" Para asked

"Anything to draw attention away from my Dark Magician, after all if I used this monster replace card with our black skull dragon I'd need some one strategically placed to switch place with" Yugi said and revealed his card

"No he can't!" Para yelled

"He played us for fools, brother, knowing that his dragon could not move within our labyrinth, he had his Dark Magician do it for him!" Dox shouted

"And now, Monster Replace! Exchange the Dark Magician with the Black Skull Dragon! At first I thought the only way to beat your Gate Guardian was piece by piece, but now with our powered up dragon, we can finish this with one final ferocious assault! Black Skull Dragon, molten fireball attack!" Yugi shouted, the Dragon attacked and the fireballs obliterated the monster and the rest of their life points.

Para- 0

Dox- 0

Yugi- 400

Joey- 650

"Take that!" Joey said

"The duel goes to us!" Yugi added

"Yeah!" Bakura cheered, "Alright!" Tea added, "They won!" Tristan shouted

"Doesn't that mean?" Tea said

"Oh yeah! Ten stars!" Tristan said

"Ten stars, Joey, wow" Ashleigh said

"They did it?" Bakura asked then celebrated with the rest

"They did it!" the all cheered

"All full" Joey said

"And all set to duel Pegasus" Yugi said, he looked up at Ashleigh and smiled triumphantly, Ashleigh raised an eyebrow and then smiled, 'I can't stay angry at him forever' Ashleigh thought as she saw him looking at his filled glove

"Not quite set" Para said as Dox laughed

"Still one test yet" Paradox said

"I should've known" Yugi said

"This is why I hate test" Lupita said

-

A man grunted and suddenly fell down, "What was that" a guard said about to turn around, a hand struck him in the back and he fell over unconscious

"This way, I'm sure" Rosemary whispered to Kaiba and ran to the right, Kaiba followed her and saw the where his brother was being kept; he grabbed the bars and looked at Mokuba.

"Mokuba" Kaiba said

"Seto?" Mokuba asked trying to see clearer, "Seto it's you"

"Yeah" Kaiba replied

"Awe Seto! I always knew that you would come and rescue me, always"

"Little brother" Kaiba said

"That's so sweet" Rosemary whispered

"So what now? I bet you have some high tech plan to get me out of-" Mokuba said and the shackles pulled on his foot and hurt his ankles

"Stay still kiddo" Kaiba said

"Okay, whatever you say big brother" Mokuba said

"Just give me one second to pick this lock" Kaiba said and bent down to the lock, Rosemary bent down as well and put her hand on top of Kaiba's, "Seto I can help" Rosemary said pleadingly.

"Well, well, the brothers Kaiba, reunited at last, bravo Kaiba, bravo" Pegasus said clapping, amused at the scenery, "I knew nothing would stop you from getting here"

"Pegasus" Kaiba said

"Daddy…" Rosemary said and stood up

-

"What do you mean there's another test? Yugi and I just beat you two in a duel, isn't that enough?" Joey asked

"Enough to win our star chips, but not enough to escape this labyrinth, you still must choose a door remember?" Para said

"I remember, now which of you brothers are guarding the door that leads out of here?" Yugi said

"If you cherish your lives, you will choose my way" Para said

"Select my side, or else you'll pay" Dox said

"Not this game again" Tea said, "Can't you two act normal and give us a straight answer for once?"

"I am giving you a straight answer" Paradox said

"The answer is that we can't trust either of these two" Yugi said

"Okay guys, any bright ideas" Tristan said

"Sure, don't I always?" Joey said and all shook their heads, "Zero respect"

"I suggest torture!" Lupita said happily

"You are so demented, that's why you're my favorite" Ashleigh said

"We'll decide with these" Yugi said and took out two Chinese coins, and every one gaseped

"Where did you get those? What else do you keep in your pants?" Ashleigh said

"Isn't it obvious" Lupita said smiling

"Shut up" Ashleigh said smiling as well and shaking her

"Okay, heads or tails?" Dox said laughing at Yugi

"Neither, I marked each coin to represent a different door, the coin that I keep clenched in my fist will be the door that I have chosen" Yugi said

-

"Ah Kaiba, I knew you'd come for Mokuba eventually" Pegasus said

"Oh you did? Well tell me something Pegasus, did you also see what I'm about to do to you for harming my little brother? And don't forget, it's your own daughter that helped me find him" Kaiba seethed

"Actually Kaiba, I predict you won't lay a finger on me" Pegasus said and faced Rosemary, "As for you, we will have a small talk" Rosemary bowed her head in shame

"And why is that?" Kaiba asked about his predicament

-

"Ready?" Yugi said filled with confidence, he looked from one fist to the other and after a moment chose his left fist, revealing Dox's door

"That coin is marked with Dox's door" Para said

"Was your choice good or was it poor?" Dox said

"What say you Dox? Shall we tell which was right?" Para said

"In due time Para, I'm enjoy their blight" Dox replied

"Come on, was it Para?" Joey said

"Or was it Dox?" Tea added

"Yeah, fess up!" Tristan said

"I say" Para began, "You choose wrong, It was my doorway" Dox continued, "All along" Para completed

"So Dox's door was the right one?" Tea said

"Not quite" Yugi said

"Man this is confusing" Ashleigh said

"Yes it was" Para said

"Except if we had picked it, Para's door would be the right one" Yugi said, "You can change which door leads to which path can't you, ensuring that we choose wrong"

"That's no fair, you guys cheated" Joey said

"Does everyone on this island cheat? I swear" Ashleigh whispered

"Too bad, to late, you chose a way, and that means" Dox said

"In this maze you will stay" Para completed

"Well actually, you never saw our choice" Yugi said revealing another Dox coin

"A Dox coin!" Joey exclaimed and everyone gasped

"I figured the two of you would pull a stunt like this, so I pulled a stunt of my own with these two coins, instead of marking both with one door insignia, I marked the second coin with two, one insignia on each side, that way we couldn't lose" Yugi said

"Heh! Beat ya at your own game!" Joey said

"Both of them, now if you'll excuse us, we have a score to settle with your boss" Yugi said

"Alright then, on to Pegasus' Castle!" Joey said as the door opened up, they all walked forward to the door, Yugi grabbed Ashleigh's hand and let the rest go ahead into beyond the door.

"Ashleigh, did you mean those things you said?" Yugi asked

"Huh? What things?" Ashleigh asked

"During the duel"

"I was just angry at you"

"Why? What did I do?"

"What didn't you do?" Ashleigh said getting a little angry again

"What did I do?" Yugi said confused but getting a little angered himself

"You guys were so cute together, I wonder why you waste time talking to me!" Ashleigh said

"Who? I don't what you're talking about"

"Yeah, you do, you and Tea, first going off with her in the forest, then completing each others sentences in the cave, standing next to her all the time!"

"Don't be ridiculous!-"

"So now I'm acting ridiculous?"

"You're acting then?... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do any of those things, I can't control it, we're not the same" Yugi explained

"I know, but I just feel that if Yugi spends enough time with her, you'll care more about her than you do about me" Ashleigh said and looked down, she felt a small kiss on her hand and looked at Yugi.

"There's not a soul on this planet that I care more about than you, and that's never going to change, forgive me Ashleigh" Yugi said holding her hand close to him

"I already did" Ashleigh said, Yugi leaned in and kissed her cheek softly and led her to follow the rest

-

"You conniving snake! I should take you down right now for you've done to Mokuba" Kaiba said and Rosemary looked at him worried

"Don't be ridiculous Kaiba boy, in my dungeon, in my castle, in my realm, the only one who makes threats is me" Pegasus said and his eye glowed, Kaiba shielded his eyes and Rosemary turned her head

"Mokuba?" Seto said, Pegasus chuckled and held up a card with Mokuba's soul in it, Rosemary gasped and shut her eyes

"You monster!" Kaiba exclaimed, "What have you done?! What have you done to him?!"

"It's just a little magic trick" Pegasus said

"Tell me, what have you done?" Kaiba seethed

"I've ensured your cooperation for you see, Mokuba's soul is now imprisoned in a place were the locks can't be picked"

"You're mad!"

"And there he will remain Kaiba boy until you beat me in a duel" Pegasus said

"Dad, please stop! You're taking it too far!" Rosemary cried, Pegasus glowered at her and ignored her cries

"Duel? With you? Now? Fine, I'll do anything!" Kaiba exclaimed but Pegasus shook his head

"Not just yet Kaiba, first you must earn the privilege to challenge me, and you can only do that by defeating Yugi in a duel, and if you can't win against him, Mokuba's soul will stay mine forever" Pegasus laughed

* * *

**You got to see the first ever fight between Yami Yugi and Ashleigh! that was fun and don't worry, Pegasus will have a spazz attack... or will he? lol**

**That's my new favorite word by the way, "Mad" I love it!**

**So tell me what you thought, no flames though, i don't like cuss words**

**Thanks 4 Readin!**

**Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	22. Deal with Pegasus!

**Chapter 22! I won't be updating for about 4-5 days, just a heads up, but anyway...**

**Kaiba is a beast! i love him!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh, heartbreaking really**

* * *

"So what will it be, Seto Kaiba?" Pegasus asked, "Do you care about your brothers life enough to save his soul? Not that you really have a choice, Mokuba's soul belongs to me" Pegasus held up the card containing Mokuba's soul, "So life-like, but you probably preferred him in the flesh, didn't you?"

"You're not…Human!" Kaiba seethed, and clenched his teeth

"I am human actually, just extraordinarily gifted" Pegasus said and threw star chips at Kaiba's feet, "Here you'll need these for your duel with Yugi"

"Huh? Why are you doing this?" Kaiba asked

"My reasons are none of your concern" Pegasus said and pulled apart a small thread around his neck, "Maybe I just enjoy the struggle, watching the constant tug of war between you and Yugi boy, or maybe I want something you're incapable of comprehending, something you'll end up delivering to me, all tied up in a bow" Pegasus tied the string around his neck in a bow mockingly

"Talk straight! What do you want?" Kaiba said frustrated

"Want? I want to see if you're capable of defeating little Yugi in a duel, and only if you successfully crush him in a humiliating defeat will you get to duel me, then only if you beat me, I promise to restore your brother's soul" Pegasus replied

"For now, I have no choice but to play your game, but soon, as soon as I defeat Yugi I'll be back, and you better make good on your promise to restore my brother, because if you don't I'll take great pleasure separating your soul from your body in my own way!" Kaiba said and Pegasus chuckled

"Rosemary, get over here, I need to have a word with you, and as for you Kaiba get going, you'll see yourself out" Pegasus said as Rosemary walked over to him, Pegasus turned and walked towards the upper levels of the castle.

Rosemary silently followed him to the dining room where he watched how the tournament was going. Pegasus motioned for her to sit down, and she reluctantly took a seat.

"I'm sorr-"

"Not a word from you!" Pegasus scolded filling his glass with wine

"I can explain" Rosemary pleaded

"Explain what! That you stole one of the helicopters, left the island, got into my work affairs, helped Kaiba break into my security system, lead him to his brother, and left without a word and worried me sick! Do tell how you're going to explain!" Pegasus yelled and Rosemary looked down

"I left because I hate it here! I'm trapped in this stupid God forsaken island! I have no friends, I've never once gone shopping, I barely know what a school looks like, I can't go anywhere, and I can't even go past some parts of the island! I'm suffocating in here and you don't care!" Rosemary yelled back

"I don't care! Don't care! I do all of these things for you because I don't want you to get hurt! Excuse me for being a concerned father, which being a father by itself is difficult to do without a mother, especially with such a treacherous daughter!"

"You're not doing an exactly swell job! I don't care what you say! I- I refuse to apologize anymore!"

"You don't have to apologize, that will only be in vain, but you will obey! It hurt me to see you with that Kaiba, holding his hand and what not; I thought I raised you better than that!"

"How can a bad father raise his child any better?" Rosemary challenged, Pegasus looked away and clenched his fist until the glass in his hand broke.

"You ungrateful witch! I don't know what you see in Kaiba, but whatever you do, I'll make sure you never see it again!" Pegasus said and pushed Rosemary towards a guard, "Take her out of my sight! Escort her to her room and lock her in there if you have to! Just make sure she doesn't see the light of day until she starts to show some respect and comes back to her senses! Now go!" Pegasus yelled and sat down, "Children are so ungrateful these days" He said and knocked the wine bottle off the table

The guard took Rosemary away, and she looked back at Pegasus and spit in his direction, "I hate you! And I will see Seto again, just try and stop me!" She yelled and turned around and continued towards her prison chamber she was forced to call her bedroom.

-

"We're out! Fresh air at last!" Joey said stretching his arms

"Alright!" Yugi said

"Man I didn't realize it was so dark in there" Ashleigh said shielding her eyes from the sun

"Huh? What's this?" Bakura said as his millennium ring started to point at Pegasus castle, "My millennium ring is pointing to-"

"There Pegasus's castle" Tea said pointing at the castle herself

"Right where we're heading, cause Yugi, Ashleigh, and myself all have enough chips to get us into the castle now, isn't that right Yug?" Joey said

"Yeah" Yugi replied and nodded

"Finally!" Tea said, 'It all paid off for Yugi, sometimes he seems so gentle, you wouldn't think he could even challenge another duelist, but when he duels, it seems like he's someone else, someone more confident and more determined than the Yugi I know, it's almost like there are two Yugi's, our friend who've we known for years, and a more mysterious guy who shows up only when Yugi is in over his head, wait! Maybe there are two Yugi's, I remember now, there was a game in the shadow realm, and there was a bigger more serious Yugi playing, but little Yugi was in the game with the rest of us! It was like the more experienced Yugi was coaching our Yugi!'

Yugi looked at his duel glove and noticed Tea looking at him and turned to her, "Something wrong?" Yugi asked, Tea shook her head and smiled

"I just wondered, do you ever feel like-" Tea said but was interrupted by Joey

"Let's go!" Joey said working his way up the steps, "What's the hold up!?" Ashleigh looked down and immediately didn't like what she saw

"Hurry up or we'll go inside without ya" Tristan yelled

"You know since none of us are supposed to be here, maybe we should wait for him" Bakura said, "Good point" Tristan said

"What's that bitch doing with him?" Ashleigh said

"Ashleigh, be nice, you would like her if she wasn't flirting with Yugi, so just pretend she isn't" Lupita said

"She's flirting? Ah hell no!" Ashleigh said and was held back by Lupita, "Don't be so jealous! He doesn't like her…maybe!" Lupita said and Ashleigh remembered what the other Yugi said, "I guess, but still it worries me" She whispered to Lupita and partially to the other Yugi

"Grandpa, here I come!" Yugi said and ran forward. He ran and tripped on a rock and fell forward.

"Ouch, uh, this is how you're going to rescue your grandpa?" Tea said sarcastically

"I rescued you, remember" Yugi said

'That's right, he did, and back then, I barely even knew him, he went to burgerpalooza where I was working where I was working secretly to save money for dance, I thought he was going to get me in trouble with my job, but once I told him about my dream to dance in New York, instead of laughing at me he told me to follow my dream… what you said that day, really made me appreciate you guys, that and what you did next'

_Flashback:_

_Tea opened her locker and took out a note, and read over it. The note was a threat from somebody who knew she was less than 18 yrs old and working at Burgerpalooza, and if she didn't come to the dance studio, then he would send the picture of her to the school and her job. Tea came in the warehouse and searched around. "Is this a joke? I'm warning you" Tea said but then heard a slam behind her. She turned around and saw a thug recording her body and asking for money, "Just hand over all your money and nobody gets hurt" the thug said, "What's the matter you heard me, give me your dough and make it quick" Yugi opened the door and attacked the man, "Get away from her!" Yugi yelled but was only shoved away by the thug, "Yugi!" Tea yelled and bit the thug, who knocked her over and continued filming her while she was unconscious. Yugi's puzzle shined and he turned into the other Yugi, "Turn and face me coward, let's see how bold you are when some one stands up to you" Yugi said "Come play a little game with me now and you will learn your fate" The thug turned at stood up, "Are you crazy!?" He yelled, "It's a game I think even you could understand, we each draw a single card and the weakest card loses, if you win you go free, but if you lose I will decide your fate" Yugi said, "Ha you are nuts" the thug replied, "So are you afraid?" Yugi challenged. The thug accepted his challenge and drew the Curse of Dragon with an attack of 2000, "Let's see you beat this card!" He said. Yugi drew his card, "And I drew the Dark Magician, so I win!" Yugi said. "Enough of your crazy game, time to teach a lesson nut job!" The thug said and aimed a punch towards Yugi. "I don't think so…Mind crush!" Yugi yelled as the Eye of Horus shined on his head. Tea woke up and heard him calling out to her, "Tea, Tea, are you alright? You won't have to worry about him anymore"_

"Tea, Tea, I asked you if you remembered" little Yugi said

"Yugi, I remember, but what was it that you did to that guy that day?" Tea asked

"I don't know" Yugi replied, "When I came to that mugger was already on the ground, I don't remember anything about it"

"You're a mysterious guy Yugi; do ever feel like there's something going on? Sometimes you seem like you're a completely different person, does what I'm saying make any sense to you?" Tea asked

"I know what you mean, sometimes I feel like there's someone else inside of me, I hope I'm not losing it" Yugi said

"Well, whatever's going on with you both of you are really good guys, trust me" Tea said

"Thanks Tea" Yugi replied

"Hey guys! Are you going!?" Ashleigh asked stepping between Yugi and Tea, Lupita shook her head from the background and sighed, "Something's wrong with that girl" Lupita said

"Hey do we need to carry you guys up here?" Joey yelled from somewhere up the stairs

"Yeah, what's the problem come on!" Tristan said

"Come on" Tea said and reached out for Yugi, "Let's go"

"No touching is required, Yugi stand up" Ashleigh said

"Um…Okay Ashleigh" Yugi said and stood up, and Ashleigh got in between Yugi and Tea

"Okay, now let's innocently walk together, with no touching, back to the rest" Ashleigh said and Lupita smacked her own forehead from atop the stairs

"You'd think someone as rich as Pegasus would put in an elevator" Joey said once every body caught up

"Hey guys look, you're not gonna believe who's blocking our way into the castle" Tristan said as Kaiba stood at the top

"It's Kaiba!" Yugi exclaimed

"What the heck's he doing here?" Joey asked

"I can't let you pass Yugi" Kaiba said

"I won ten star chips, so stand aside" Yugi said

"You may have won enough star chips to qualify for the duelist kingdom playoffs Yugi, But I can't allow you to face Pegasus, he's mine! You and I are going to have one final duel, you will lose and I will win, the winds of change are blowing Yugi Mutou" Kaiba said and right on cue there was a gust of wind

"Creepy" Lupita said

"Ugh! He's so smug up there!" Tea said

"Sexy looking too" Lupita added and received a glare from Tea

'Pegasus might be forcing me to fight Yugi, but it's a rematch I've wanted all along' Kaiba thought

"Step aside Kaiba" Yugi warned

"Not until you agree to duel me" Kaiba said

"I'm not dueling you, I don't have to" Yugi replied

"So, no longer confident your so called 'heart of the cards' can help you win? Or are you afraid you can't beat me with out Exodia? That's it isn't Yugi? You're just afraid you can't beat me a second time, you coward" Kaiba taunted

"You back off! He doesn't have to prove anything" Tea yelled

"You wanna duel smart mouth? I'll take you, come on let's duel!" Joey yelled

"That's right Joey, make him your bitch" Ashleigh said nodding

Kaiba laughed at him softly, "Don't laugh!" Joey snapped and was held back by Bakura and Tristan, "Joey down boy!" Tristan said, "Don't forget you battled him before, he smothered you!" Bakura added

"Like you could do any better" Tea said condescendingly to Bakura and Tristan who nervously smiled, Kaiba noticed the star chips on Joey's glove and smirked

"I can't believe the barking Chihuahua already has ten star chips" Kaiba said, "You earn them yourself or did Yugi throw you a few bones?"

"Don't call me…a Chihuahua" Joey growled

"Don't let him snap his chain, there's no challenge in humiliating you again Joey, there's only one player that's ever beaten me in duel monsters and that's Yugi" Kaiba said, 'But how he did it is still a mystery that eats away at me' Kaiba thought, "Yugi, you said you won by tapping into the heart of the cards, and for a long time I didn't know what that meant, but now, I think I do and it took Pegasus to show me" Kaiba said and took out a picture of Mokuba, "He gave me a reason to put my heart in the cards" Kaiba said looking at Mokuba's picture, 'I will help you Mokuba, there's not a power on earth that will stop me, not Pegasus, not Yugi' Kaiba thought

"For the first time Yugi, I can duel with fire and passion in my heart" Kaiba said

"I can feel it" Yugi said

"Yeah me too, this guy has Dirty Dancing dialogue written all over him" Ashleigh said

'Kaiba has changed, I can sense it, he's fighting for more than just himself this time, there's a new belief in the heart of the cards' Yugi thought

"Yugi, you can't accept this duel" Bakura said

"Yes you can" Ashleigh interrupted

"You already earned star chips to get into the castle" Tea commented glaring at Ashleigh who just shrugged

"I've changed, I deserve a rematch, give me a chance to play you know Yugi, let me play you for the right reasons" Kaiba said

'After all grandpa's taught me, how can I deny the heart of the cards' Yugi thought with the wind still freakin blowing, Yugi's puzzle shone and he turned into his alter ego.

'It's happened again!' Tea thought shocked, 'Yugi suddenly seems different!'

'He's back, I'm so glad' Ashleigh thought and smiled

"Kaiba! I accept your duel! We'll see what you've really learned, you just name the place" Yugi said

"Our dueling field has been prepared, follow me" Kaiba said and led them to a side of the castle.

"Alright Kaiba, it's time to duel" Yugi said after taking his place

"I'm here for the duelist play offs, I need ten star chips right? Well I got them" Bandit Keith said showing Keno his star chips, "You qualify, but the real fun is on the annex roof, you gotta check it out" Keno replied

"Some action on the roof huh? Thanks dude, maybe I will, wonder what's shakin" Keith said

"Yugi, here's the deal, we will each wager five star chips on this duel, and the winner will the be only one who earns the right to enter this castle" Kaiba said

"Done, five chips" Yugi said

"We'll use my duel disk system, insert your shuffled deck into the card recognition slide, life points automatically set to 2,000" Kaiba said

"Take him! You did it once Yugi, so we know you can do it again!" Joey said

"Yeah!" Tristan added

"That's right" Tea said

"Don't be stupid" Ashleigh said and winked at Yugi, who looked at her confused but nodded

"Looks like it'll take a while for the other finalist to catch up playing by the rules, so I might as well kill some time watching this duel, Huh?" Keith said and saw group, "It's those punks I trapped underground! But how'd they get out? I thought I trapped them in that underground cave forever, who's that? Is that…Seto Kaiba? Kaiba's in a rematch with Yugi, this I gotta see, for the duel of the century I need a ring side seat" Keith said and ran off

"Alright! Are you ready to duel Kaiba?" Yugi said

"This is it Yugi, whoever wins faces Pegasus, and whoever loses, well, you'll be left a broken man" Kaiba said

"We'll see who gets broken Kaiba! I will defeat you once and for all!" Yugi yelled

"Let's duel!" They shouted at the same time

"Stand back and prepare for battle" Kaiba said, "I play Ryukishin(?) in attack mode!" Kaiba yelled as the cards on his hand appeared in front of him

"Look the cards" Tea exclaimed

"They're holograms, just like the monsters" Joey said

"On your guard, I play curse of dragon, in attack mode!" Yugi yelled and his cards appeared before him too

Curse of Dragon- Atk: 2000; Def: 1500

Ryukishin- Atk: 1600; Def: 1200

"Well done, a formidable card Yugi, and a play I would expect from a duelist of you caliber" Kaiba said

"Don't patronize me!" Yugi shot back

"Yugi, I know from playing you you're a talented duelist, but you're just not as good as I am, listen up! Only one duelist is going to challenge Pegasus and that's me"

"Wrong"

"Then attack and find out, what's the matter Yugi? No faith in your monster?"

"You'll see, he's mightier than yours. Go Curse of Dragon! Attack Ryukishin! Dragon flame!" Curse of Dragon attacked Kaiba's monster and destroyed him, "There, Ryukishin is no more"

Kaiba- 1600

Yugi- 2000

"You're good, but oh so predictable, don't you think I expected that attack, and once again, you've played right into my hands Yugi" Kaiba said

"He's bluffing! You already got Kaiba on the ropes, Alright! Go Yugi!" Joey cheered

"It's not a bluff, as you will all soon see" Kaiba said and drew his card, "I play, Swordstalker! The swordstalker gathers the force of a fallen ally, raising his own attack power by 20%, watch" Kaiba said as the power from the previous monster surrounded the monsters sword and raised his attack points by 400, and becoming like a power flame around his sword

Swordstalker- Atk: 2400

'So that's why Kaiba allowed his Ryukishin to be defeated so easily, so he could use its energy to create an even stronger monster, and since he's done that, his swordstalker's attack points is even greater than that of my Curse of Dragon' Yugi thought

"Attack now! Swordstalker! Vengeance strike!" Kaiba called out, but when swordstalker was about to attack, Curse of Dragon suddenly disappeared, "What? The Curse of Dragon disappeared!"

"That's because I laid a monster replace magic card on the field" Yugi said and revealed his card, "This card switches the monster on the field with the monster in my hand that has the highest attack power, and you know what that means, the creature with the greatest attack power in my hand is the Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi called out and Swordstalker was easily destroyed, "The Dark Magician vanquishes your swordstalker"

Kaiba- 1500

Yugi- 2000

"Alright! Hey Kaiba, Yugi put the moves on you again" Joey taunted

"Hm, clueless, if those fools only knew, what I have in store" Kaiba whispered

"Now I can replay, Curse of Dragon, in attack mode" Yugi said, "Your move Kaiba"

Curse of Dragon- Atk: 2000; Def: 1600

Dark Magcian- Atk: 2500; Def: 2100

"I'll take on your magic, with a magician of my own, I summon Lajin the mystical Genie" Kaiba said, "My wish is his command"

Lajin the Mystical Genie- Atk: 1800; Def: 1000

"Dark Magician, attack Lajin! Dark Magic attack!" Yugi yelled

"Your attack activates my trap! The ancient Lamp! First it protects my genie by drawing him into the lamp" Kaiba said

"What?"

"Then the lamp deflects your attack, turning it back on your monster" Kaiba said and the Curse of Dragon was hit and destroyed, "Which lowers your score to equal mine"

Yugi- 1500

Kaiba- 1500

"Reflect upon the incredible defensive powers of my ancient lamp" Kaiba said

"My deflective attack may have destroyed my Curse of Dragon, but I still have the Dark Magician! Kaiba, for all your bragging the score is tied, we're evenly matched" Yugi said and Kaiba only smirked

'Yugi doesn't suspect that so far my maneuvers, clever as they are, are all just ploys to distract him from my real plan, to assemble all three blue eyes in my deck, to create a monster more powerful than any he's ever seen, for combined, they create the ultimate creature of destruction, the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!'

* * *

**Pegasus freakout may not have been that long, but the man broke his wine bottle and that's something, **

**So tell me what you think! and what not! remember, whenever you review, a baby smiles XD**

**Thanks 4 reading!**

**Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	23. Draw of the Duel!

**chapter 23! sorry it took longer than planned, i was focused on another story at the moment, but my attention is now back with this one!**

**i don't know about you, but i remember this perfectly and i still bite my nails off whenever i watch it, read it or whatever, it's so awesome! defenitly one of my favorite episodes from the first season**

**well that's all i have to say! no flames, thank u!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

* * *

"This is way to intense" Tristan said

"Remember Tristan Yugi beat Kaiba once before" Bakura said

"I'd like to beat Kaiba alright" Joey said

"In a physical way? Or Dueling way?" Lupita asked

"Both" Joey replied

"What's with Kaiba anyway?" Tea asked, 'He claims that he's changed, but he's acting like the same old creep we used to know and loathe, I don't get it' Tea said

"Maybe's something's itching him" Ashleigh suggested

"No way" Bakura said

"It's always 'no way'" Ashleigh complained

"Man, look at these two jokers, they're really going at it, which is fine with me, I got the best seat in the house for scoping out the competition" Bandit Keith said, looking from the top of a castle wall

'Kaiba's trying to finish me off as quickly as possible, but that's not like him, he enjoys toying with his opponents almost as much as he enjoys winning, last time we dueled, he spent half the match messing with me, but this time he's all business' Yugi thought

"What's the matter Yugi? You look a bit worried, finally realizing that without your precious exodia cards; you don't stand a chance against me?" Kaiba mocked

"I won't need exodia to defeat you, Kaiba!" Yugi yelled

"If I keep drawing cards like this you will" Kaiba said after looking at his card, "I'll arm my genie with the de-spell card, the de-spell card can deactivate any magic card, and now a loss I'm quite sure you can't afford Yugi, La Jinn Mystical Genie of the lamp, activate de-spell!"

"Oh no!" Yugi exclaimed, "My cards!" La Jinn attacked and destroyed a card from his hand

"My de-spell has destroyed your swords of revealing light" Kaiba said, "That's a tough loss Yugi, your swords could've paralyzed my monsters for three turns but now I guess you'll just lose three turns sooner"

"Ha! Don't count on it Kaiba" Yugi said and brought back his duel disk

"That genie's big trouble but as long as he has the lamp to hide in, Yugi can't touch him" Bakura said

"Is there anyway to destroy the lamp?" Tea asked

"Break it?" Lupita suggested

Yugi drew a card and looked over it, 'This card might do the trick, mystic box, it could be just the card I need to separate Jinn from his lamp' Yugi thought, "My first! I call upon the Dark Magician!"

"I'm surprised you put your magician at risk Yugi, when you have no idea what I have in store for you" Kaiba said

"Then perhaps before I attack, I should see what your planning for myself" Yugi said and his card started to spin

"What?" Kaiba asked, shocked

"Behold! My Magic Eye of Truth! So called because the eye of truth knows all, sees all, and will reveal every card in your hand! Yugi yelled and the cards turned, "What's this? You've got a blue eyes white dragon in your hand? But you haven't played it!"

"You can always count on Kaiba to have a blue eyes white dragon up his sneaky slimy sleeve" Joey said

"Kaiba sure loves his blue eyes" Tristan said

"Three blue eyes white dragons, that's got to be nearly impossible for Yugi to beat" Bakura said

"Yeah? Well Yugi's beaten three blue eyes before and he'll beat them again" Tea said

"I don't get it, how does Kaiba always have a blue eyes in his hand, when there are only three in the entire deck, the chances are 3/50, so how's that work? According to theoretical probability, it states that Kaiba shouldn't draw any blue eyes, so to speak if his deck was 50 cards, until every 16 turns, yet he draws it on the first or second turn, amazing" Lupita said and Ashleigh stared at her with wide eyes and open mouth, Lupita looked at her and smiled, "16's my favorite number"

"You…were…smart, I didn't know you could pronounce theoretical probability" Ashleigh said and shook her head, "That didn't happen"

"That's a twist" Joey said and looked back at the duel

'What's Kaiba up to? Why hasn't he played his blue eyes white dragon yet?' Yugi thought

'Yugi may have glimpsed the blue eyes in my hand, but I doubt even he could guess what I'm planning, this has never been done before, I'm going to take all three of my mighty blue eyes white dragons and fuse them together into one incredible creature of unsurpassed power, the ultimate blue eyes white dragon!' Kaiba thought, "So Yugi, the mundane magic of your wimpy eye of truth allowed you a sneak peak at my hand, but what good does it do you? The facts still remain, that your Dark Magician can't do anything against my genie La Jinn, not while he has his lamp to protect him"

"Then I'll extinguish it! Through the magic of my Mystic Box, now watch closely Kaiba, as my Dark Magician is sealed within the box" Yugi said

"A trick!" Kaiba exclaimed

"It's much more than a mere magic trick, and you're about to find out Kaiba, now watch and be amazed as the mystic box is skewered, but have I destroyed my own Dark Magician? Or have I magically extinguished you ancient lamp, just as I promised" Yugi said and the box revealed the ancient lamp with swords stabbing through it.

"No! You destroyed my genie's lamp!" Kaiba exclaimed

"And the magic's only half done Kaiba, for my Dark Magician emerges from the Mystic Box, unharmed" Yugi yelled

"How?!" Kaiba exclaimed

"You know a good magician never reveals his secrets" Yugi said and the Dark Magician smirked and shook his finger, "Now Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi yelled and Dark Magician destroyed La Jinn

"No! My genie!" Kaiba yelled

Kaiba- 800

Yugi- 1500

"It's just as you said Kaiba, the ancient lamp may have protected your great genie, La Jinn, but once it was destroyed, your genie was no match for my Dark Magician" Yugi said

"Your little magic show may have been entertaining, but lets not lose perspective mm, and I know you have nothing that can stand against it" Kaiba said

"You know nothing, the eye of truth shall tell me your hand, not the other way around"

"I don't need to see your hand, but I think you need to be taught a lesson, and I'll be happy to make my next play painfully instructive" Kaiba said, 'this combination Sagi the Dark clown, and the contagious crush card should help me embarrass Yugi's life points'

"Behold! Sagi the Dark Clown!" Kaiba yelled

Sagi the Dark Clown- Atk: 600; Def: 1500

"Sagi the Dark Clown?" Yugi questioned, 'I was expecting him to summon his blue eyes against me, he knows Sagi is no match for my Dark Magician, what's he up to? He didn't have any trap cards earlier when I looked at his hands, but he might have drawn some new ones by now, the only way to know for sure is to attack, I dare not risk my Dark Magician'

"Dark Magician return!" Yugi yelled and returned the Dark Magician back to his hand and drew a new card 'Alright! Good card, Gaia the Fierce Knight! He wiped the floor with Sagi in my first duel with Kaiba'

"And he will defeat Sagi once again," Yugi said, "Gaia the Fierce Knight! In attack Mode!" Gaia charged at the dark clown and destroyed him, "Your dark clown has been vanquished Kaiba!"

"Vanquished and sacrificed are two very different things Yugi! Look again" Kaiba said

"No! What's happening?" Yugi said as his knight was disappearing, "Gaia!" he yelled when Gaia was destroyed

"Not just Gaia Yugi" Kaiba added

"No! My Dark Magician! What have you done Kaiba?!" Yugi yelled after his Dark Magician was destroyed

"It's really quite ingenious actually, knowing you couldn't resist attacking my clown, I infected him with the crush card Virus" Kaiba said

"A crush card?" Yugi asked

"By destroying the infected Sagi, you released the Crush Card Vrius, a virus that is so highly contagious to duel monsters that even as I speak these words, it is infecting all the cards except the weakest ones in your precious dueling deck" Kaiba explained, Yugi looked down and saw Virus on his duel disk

"No, my cards!" Yugi exclaimed

"The only monsters unaffected by the crush card virus are those with an attack power weaker than 1500, looks like I've broken the heart of your cards Yugi" Kaiba said and laughed

'That crush card Kaiba used on my deck made it so I can't use any monsters with over 1500 attack points' Yugi thought, "Well played, but it'll take more than a virus to win this duel Kaiba!"

"Yes, I expect that it will Yugi, actually I'm looking forward to subjecting you to a wide array of debilitating cards" Kaiba said

"Keep talking the talk, big mouth Kaiba, just don't forget Yugi beat ya last time" Joey said

"And now Yugi's an even better duelist" Tristan added

"Yes, but last time he didn't have a magic card forcing to play only magic cards and weak monsters" Bakura said

"You're kidding, he's only allowed to play magic cards and his wimpiest creatures?" Tristan asked

"He'll still win" Tea said convinced

"I don't know Tea, it looks bleak right now, even though Yugi's in the lead, it's just like Bakura said, he's not allowed much, so it wouldn't surprise me if this caused his downfall" Ashleigh said and glared at Yugi, 'I'm angry at you again'

"How can you speak that way!? Just who's side are you on!?" Tea yelled

"I'm just telling you the truth! They're both good players, you can't be 100% sure Yugi's gonna win!" Ashleigh snapped back and Lupita petted her head. Ashleigh looked back at Yugi and glared, 'Ha! Take that!'

Yugi looked back at her and understood as if he read her mind, 'It wasn't my fault' he thought looking at her, he smiled slightly at her and continued his attention with the duel.

'I'm still pissed, but I forgive you' Ashleigh thought and looked away

"This is turning out to be quite the show, what I'm really missing is a hot dog and a bag of popcorn, oh well from the looks of things, this duel isn't going to last long enough for me to enjoy them anyway" Keith said from his tower, "Besides getting a low down on these jokes dueling strategies is plenty for me to snack on"

"Your turn Yugi, lets see how your disease ridden deck serves you now" Kaiba said

"You may have infected the body of my deck Kaiba! But it is the Heart of the cards that will see me through this contamination" Yugi yelled, Yugi drew a new card, 'the summoned skull, but I can't use it because its attack points are over 1500, Kaiba's crush card would infect him the second I lay him on the field'

"Face it Yugi, to continue playing in this duel you'll have to serve up your weakest monsters" Kaiba said

'He's right, for now that's all I can do' Yugi thought and laid Silver Fang in defense mode, "Silver Fang! Defense mode! And his attack points are low enough to make him immune to your virus, your turn"

Silver Fang- Atk: 1200; Def: 800

"Ironic that a wolf would be fist of your sacrificial lambs, but so be it" Kaiba said and drew another card, 'Ah, the second of my three blue eyes white dragons, just one more now and then absolutely nothing will keep me from victory, soon with one earth shattering blast, I'll defeat Yugi for the last time, and once I finished him, I'll go after Pegasus and rescue my brother from his demented grip, but while I'm waiting for my third blue eyes, I'll clear the field of Yugi's rabid beast'

"Battle Ox awaken! And let loose the dogs of war!" Kaiba said, "Slater attack!" The battle ox cut the Silver Fang in half, "Your puppy has been put down"

"It takes a real bad guy to put down a puppy and smile" Ashleigh said and Lupita nodded

"It's cool! Just a minor setback! No big deal!" Tristan cheered

'Come on Yugi, I know you can win this, no ones ever beaten you in a duel, and no one ever will' Tea thought

'Yugi, don't lose, if you do, I don't care how noble you are or how against the rules it is, I want you to have my star chips' Ashleigh said and looked at chip filled glove

"Your pitiful defenses can't even withstand the cruel assault of my battle ox! How do you expect to protect your life points when your defenses are demolished and you have nothing left to shield you from my even more powerful monsters, I guess we'll find out soon enough" Kaiba said

'Kaiba's right, but how can I defeat any monsters when his crush card forces me to play my weakest creatures' Yugi thought

"You should accept your fate for now Yugi, after all, you'll have the rest of your entire life to brood over this defeat" Kaiba said

'No, I can't give in to his taunting, I've come here to rescue my grandpa and I can't let Kaiba defeat me' Yugi thought and drew a card, "Griffor! Go, I summon you!" Yugi yelled, "Lets see you deal with this monster Kaiba"

Griffor- Atk: 1200; Def: 1500

"A griffor? I think you've made a great miscalculation Yugi, his pathetic defenses are no match for my battle ox!" Kaiba said and Yugi chuckled

"Whoever said I was going to be playing him in defense mode Kaiba" Yugi said

"What do you mean?" Kaiba asked

"I'm attacking with my Griffor, with the help of my Horn of the Unicorn" Yugi said, "Magic lightning Combo attack!" Griffor attacked and successfully destroyed the Battle ox, "Your battle ox has been destroyed"

Yugi- 1500

Kaiba- 600

"Alright, I'm feeling a comeback in the works" Joey said happily

"Stellar move!" Tea cheered at Yugi

"Good show, that was a brilliant play and a critical junction" Bakura said

"Yeah Yugi, great move!" Tristan added

"Is he going to win Ashleigh?" Lupita asked

"Beats me, as far as I can see, Kaiba's getting his ass kicked with or without a virus" Ashleigh replied and faced Yugi, "That was great! But don't screw up!"

"Impressive Yugi, using a combo attack to combat the perils of my virus, but I'm afraid there are some hazards in my deck that are simply inevitable, it's my turn now" Kaiba said and he drew the third blue eyes white dragon, 'At last, now I need the polymerization to fuse them all'

"Prepare yourself for ultimate annihilation Yugi, but first, I'm decoding the Mystical Elf, You see Yugi, if there's one thing that I've noticed in my matches with you is that you have an uncanny ability for snatching victory from the jaws of defeat, but I don't intend to give you that opportunity today, that's why I summoned the Mystical Elf, to reinforce my life points, by 300!" Kaiba yelled

Kaiba- 900

Yugi- 1500

'I've never seen Kaiba duel so precise before, every move he makes is so precise, he's leaving nothing to chance, it's as if to him, this were a battle of life and death' Yugi thought

'Soon little brother, soon I will have completed Pegasus' twisted little task, and then nothing will stop me from rescuing you, soon, once I get rid of Yugi' Kaiba thought, "Go, might Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Blue Eyes White Dragon- Atk: 3000; Def: 2500

"Now Yugi, Your fate belongs to me, take flight! Blue eyes white dragon rise!" Kaiba yelled and the Blue eyes soared high in the sky, "Go, white lightning attack!" the blue eyes attack Griffor and destroyed him with a massive blast of white light.

Yugi- 400

Kaiba- 900

"Already my blue eyes has you cowering, and this is only the beginning, soon, you will know what fear is" Kaiba said and Yugi scoffed, Yugi drew a card from his deck.

"I don't fear your blue eyes Kaiba, I defeated it once before and with my Giant Soldier of Stone guarding me, I'll manage to defeat him again" Yugi said

"I'm afraid you're mistaken" Kaiba said and drew Polymerization, "Yugi, when you battled my blue eyes' before, they were three separate dragons, formidable yes, but not invincible, but now I found a way to merge their power, combine their attack points, to create" Kaiba turned and spun the duel disk, "A monster with power beyond imagining, now I create a duel monster without fear, with a attack force so great that no monster can stand against him"

"I've created the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba yelled

'So that's why he didn't play his blue eyes at first, he was waiting to merge them all together' Yugi thought and Kaiba laughed maniacally

"Yugi Mutou, there's no escape, nothing can save you now" Kaiba said

Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon- Atk: 4500; Def: 3800

"That monsters attack points are off the charts!" Tea exclaimed

"Yeah, how can any creature in Yugi's deck beat that thing" Joey said

"That Kaiba! He's been settin Yugi up for that beast this entire time!" Tristan exclaimed

"Ashleigh, it's stronger than your monster" Lupita said and Ashleigh nodded

"Yugi…I don't want to believe it, but it doesn't look like he's going to pull through" Ashleigh said

"Yugi is done for, Kaiba has the twerp on the ropes and now this ultimate blue eyes is gonna knock him out of the ring" Keith said

'This can't be the end, it just can't! Yugi'll find a way to come back, I know it!' Tea thought

'Kaiba has really played a brilliant strategy, setting me up with that crush card, holding out for all three of his blue eyes, and at the same time whittling down my life points to a sparse 400, now he's got me cornered and staring down the toughest monster, I've ever faced' Yugi thought

"Yugi, how I savor this moment, this is the moment I've been waiting for, ever since you handed me my first and only duel monsters defeat. Prepare yourself to see the power of my creature unleashed! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, neutron blast attack!" Kaiba yelled

"No! My stone soldier!" Yugi yelled and a huge blast of white light blew away the stone soldier to even smaller than rubble

"You're lucky your stone soldier was in defense mode" Kaiba said

"Whoa, at least Yugi didn't lose any life points" Joey said

'Stone soldier was the last of my defense' Yugi thought wide eyed

"My blue eyes ultimate dragon atomizes the creatures you've got Yugi, you know you have nothing to stand against it, you should concede" Kaiba said and Yugi hesitated drawing his card

"No Yugi!" Joey said

"You can win this!" Bakura added

"That's right, we all believe in you" Tea said

"Yeah! So beat his rich beautiful butt!" Lupita yelled

"You will win this Yugi! We all know you will, I trust you" Ashleigh said

"You gotta remember what you're fighting for Yug! The heart of the cards, just like your grandpa taught you, you've never let anyone down before and I know you're not gonna let your grandpa down now!" Joey yelled, Yugi remembered his grandpa and found his determination.

'Grandpa, I won't let you down, I have to keep fighting for you' Yugi thought and put his hand on his deck ready to draw the next card with confidence; Kaiba looked at him noticing the no longer fearful expression.

"No Kaiba! I will never surrender to the likes of you!" Yugi yelled

"That's it! That's the kind of determination I expected from you, fight on, gather every last bit of your strength Yugi, I prefer to take you down when you're fighting your hardest" Kaiba said

'Everything rides on this last card, this duel, this tournament, my grandpa, but as hopeless as it seems, I still have to believe' Yugi thought

'Good luck Yugi' Tea thought

'You can do it pal' Tristan thought

'Believe' Bakura thought

'I want apples' Lupita thought

'Yugi, don't let me down, down let your grandpa down' Ashleigh thought and smiled as warmly as she could at him. Yugi saw her from the corner of his eye and nodded

'I won't let you down Ashleigh, any of you, and, I won't let grandpa down!' Yugi thought

"Kick butt Yug!!" Joey shouted

"It comes down to this! Draw your card and face your fate" Kaiba said

'Heart of the cards…guide me' Yugi thought as he pulled out the card, "Let's finish this Kaiba!"

* * *

**watch the episode, i gurantee you will be biting your nails off, hell i was biting my nails off while i wrote this!**

**hope you enjoyed it! and tell me what you think, also i aplogize in advance for spelling and grammar errors, you see, i'm half dead right now from lack of sleep**

**That's all folks! till next time!**

**Thanks 4 Readin!**

**Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	24. Kaiba Vs Yugi!

**This is it! Chapter 24! not the end of the season, but surely the total highlight!**

**so exciting! the conclusion of the Duel between Yugi and Kaiba! and if you're a fan, you should know this was the most awesome episode of the entire first season**

**okay! so read on! no flames**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Yugioh**

* * *

"It doesn't matter what card you play next Yugi, you have nothing that can withstand the phenomenal attack strength of my blue eyes ultimate dragon; you might as well give up" Kaiba said

"That ultimate dragon can wipe out the rest of Yugi's life points in one breath" Joey said, "Kaiba has the upper hand and he knows it, he's just waitin for Yugi to back down"

The rest looked on worried, "I don't see how Yug can pull this one out"

Yugi looked at his card and gasped. Kaiba questioned his expression and became alert. "Kaiba, I just drew the card that will defend me against your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon" Yugi said, smirking

"Impossible!" Kaiba retorted

"Watch and learn" Yugi replied, "This is it! The beginning of your defeat! Kuriboh, in attack mode"

Kuriboh- Atk: 300; Def: 200

"That's ridiculous!" Kaiba said, "In the entire game Kuriboh is the weakest monster!"

"He's right, what can Yugi be thinkin' playing that little guy" Joey said

"He's lost it" Ashleigh sighed

"Hm! Yugi, you're free to concede and forfeit the match, but come on, don't embarrass yourself by playing that runt of a monster" Kaiba said, Kuriboh chirped getting angry, "You must know that's the puniest monster with the lowest attack points in all of duel monsters, I've never known a serious duelist to even keep one in their deck" Kaiba said and pointed at Yugi, "Yugi, don't insult my intelligence pretending that miserable creature that defend against the unbridled might of my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon"

"Kaiba, you're mistaken" Yugi said, "This card will defend everything! And, before this duel is over, your dragon will fall!"

"My ultimate dragon? Nonsense, hurry up and finish your turn so I can knock the stuffing out of your Kuriboh and win the game" Kaiba said

"As you wish!" Yugi yelled, "My last card will be the magic card, Multiply, multiply works with monsters with attack power below 500, and multiplies them, endlessly" the Kuriboh started to multiply and create a army of Kuribohs "More than you bargained for, eh Kaiba?"

"So is this some kind of a joke?" Kaiba questioned, shocked

"The jokes on you Kaiba, when you attacked you only thought I had one defender but now, I have many, and I'm getting more and more defenders by the second" Yugi replied

"No matter, have you forgotten the incredible assault power my dragon possesses? It'll burn 'em to a crisp" Kaiba said, "Nuetron Blast!" the ultimate dragon attacked and destroyed several Kuriboh's, "So there!" the Kuriboh's started multiplying again, "But what's going on here? My dragon's attack had not effect on your life points at all and those annoying creatures continue to multiply"

"That's right, you can't take my remaining life points away Kaiba until you wipe out all the Kuriboh" Yugi said, "But as quickly as you destroy them, they multiply right back"

"Hairballs, for each one I destroy two more take it's place" Kaiba said

"That's right, Kaiba you may have created the ultimate attack monster, but I've created the ultimate defense" Yugi said, "An ever expanding army of furry protectors, they may not look like much but they stop your dragon in its tracks, that's just the beginning, for now I go on the attack!"

"You have nothing strong enough" Kaiba said

"Watch me, for I'm going to show you the combo that will bring your dragon down" Yugi said and revealed his cards, "Mammoth Graveyard, Polymerization, and the Living Arrow card"

"What's the Living Arrow card?" Kaiba asked

"Living Arrow allows me to use my other cards in combination not with my own cards, but with my opponents monsters, I'll show you" Yugi replied, "Normally, I make a fusion with my cards but, for a new twist, Living Arrow lets me fuse my cards with your cards, opening up bold new possibilities!"

"Now what?!" Kaiba exclaimed as the Mammoth Graveyard was summoned

"I can use the magical power of the Living Arrow to bond my Mammoth Graveyard to the heart of your beast!" Yugi yelled, the Ultimate Dragon screeched and the mammoth's tusks were coming out of the dragon's abdomen until the head appeared on the dragons belly.

"No my Dragon! What have you done!" Kaiba exclaimed

"Since my Mammoth Graveyard is an undead type monster he can't properly fuse with your living Ultimate Dragon, instead it causes your monster to rot and decay from the inside out, each turn your ultimate dragon will lose attack points until your creature is no more!" Yugi replied, "Your so called Ultimate Dragon and your victory, is rotting away Kaiba, it's only a matter of time now, and there's nothing you can do to stop it"

"There must be something I can do to save my ultimate dragon!" Kaiba exclaimed

"My Mammoth Graveyard has attack points of 1200, that means that each turn that goes by, he drains 1200 points from your dragons attack power, soon it'll be weak enough for me to destroy!" Yugi yelled

'He's right, my dragons getting weaker every turn and there's nothing in my deck that can reverse it!' Kaiba thought

Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon- Atk: 3300; Def: 3800

"Alright! That single attack is bringing Yugi back from the brink!" Tristan cheered

"Way to go Yugi! Heh, you're the man!" Joey exclaimed

"You're my man" Ashleigh whispered and Lupita cleared her throat and motioned her head towards the rest, "I mean, that was great Yugi!"

"Great move!" Tea exclaimed

"You've had it Kaiba! You're never gonna win this match" Joey yelled

"Where's his girlfriend?" Lupita wondered looking at Kaiba, "Yay Yugi!"

'That's just like Yugi, even when things are looking bad, he always manages to find a way to over come his opponent' Tea thought

'Never thought I'd live to see the day that Kaiba was outfoxed, that Yugi punk is good! There's just something about him, he's a text that one, it's like he wouldn't let nothing stop him from winning' Keith thought

"So, what do you say now Kaiba? Guess three heads aren't better than one" Joey said

"Can't lose, the fate of Mokuba's soul rides on this game" Kaiba whispered, "Attack now Ultimate Dragon! Neutron Blast!"

"Again?" Yugi questioned, the dragon attacked several Kuriboh and destroyed them in vain, Yugi's life points remained the same and Kaiba just wasted a turn, "When will you learn? The Kuriboh multiply faster than you can eliminate with your neutron blast" several more Kuriboh showed up, looking cute as ever

"No! I will not…cannot…be defeated!" Kaiba seethed

"I'll draw one more card and let my mammoth finish my turn" Yugi said

'Soon my ultimate dragon will be weak enough for Yugi to destroy outright, I've got to keep trying, it's my only hope' Kaiba thought, "Go! Ultimate Dragon! Neutron Blast!"

Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon- Atk: 2100; Def: 3800

Once again the ultimate dragon attacked and destroyed several Kuriboh, who just multiplied again and again, thus wasting another of Kaiba's turns, "Once again your attack has failed Kaiba! My defense holds, and you have no other strategy to use against me" Yugi yelled, "Your time is running out, you should have never challenged me Kaiba, you see, my Mammoth takes another 1200 points from your dragon"

Blue eyes ultimate dragon- Atk: 900; Def: 3800

"Even my weakest monsters can destroy it now!" Yugi yelled

'I can't believe it! I failed! I failed my brother! I failed Mokuba! His soul will be trapped, forever!' Kaiba thought as he looked at his disintegrating monster before his eyes, he heard his brother calling out for him, being buried in the rotten beast, he saw the creature fall melt and Mokuba disappear, he younger self turned and scolded him, 'Why Seto? Why didn't you help him!? You promised you'd always be there for him! You promised him Seto Kaiba! YOU PROMISED!'

Kaiba looked down, back in reality, before him, a duel he was losing. 'Kaiba hasn't said a word, it's like he's in an another world' Yugi thought

"What's with Kaiba? He's just standing there, completely spacing out" Joey said

"Maybe it's finally sunk in, he's lost" Tristan said

"True, in just a minute it will all be over, but it's almost sad to see a player of his caliber partake losing so hard" Bakura said

'Poor Kaiba, he looks so hopeless, it is sad' Ashleigh thought and looked at Lupita who seemed to be bobbing her head, "What do you think?"

'I'm a little tea pot, short and stout…hey I remember! Huh?' Lupita thought and looked at Kaiba, "Poor Kaiba, losing must be hard"

"No kiddin" Ashleigh agreed, 'How can Yugi be so hard on him? Well Kaiba wasn't the grand thing either'

'Looks like there's gonna be a new champ' Keith thought

Kaiba looked at the ground in a dazed look, filled with disbelief, 'It doesn't matter what card I draw now, any monster can defeat his weakened dragon' Yugi thought and drew his card, 'Celtic Guardian'

Celtic Guardian- Atk: 1400; Def: 1200

"This is it Kaiba! Prepare to meet your demise!" Yugi shouted, "Celtic Guardian! Attack Ultimate Dragon!" Celtic Guardian attacked and chopped one of the heads, off the ultimate dragon

"Alright!" Joey and Tristan cheered

'This is so cool! Once Yugi defeats Kaiba, he'll be able to rescue his grandfather' Tea thought happily

"Whoa! That was morbid, but awesome!" Ashleigh said smiling

"Hey! The ultimate dragon's still standing, what up with that?" Joey said

"That's because the Ultimate Dragon is a fusion of three Blue Eyes, each of its three heads has its own attack power, Celtic Guardian took out of them and Kaiba lost the 500 points difference in their attack strength, but when the Celtic Guardian takes out another weakened head next turn, that will wipe Kaiba out and win the match" Bakura said

"You mean, Kaiba's toast!" Joey exclaimed

"Ew, that's nasty" Lupita said pointing at the chopped off head

Kaiba- 400

"Yugi, it can't end this way, if I don't defeat you in this duel, Pegasus will keep Mokuba prisoner, forever" Kaiba said and suddenly the wind blew "I can't let that happen, and even thought I don't have card that can keep you from attacking, I still think I have a strategy that will stop you in your tracks"

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked

"I'm going to force your hand, and win this battle Yugi" Kaiba said and started walking backwards, with the wind still blowing

"It looks more like he's retreating to me" Joey said, "Is this a trick?"

"Yeah, what's he up to?" Tristan asked and Tea gasped

"Is he going to-" Ashleigh began, "jump?" Lupita finished

Kaiba got on the edge of the roof, "Kaiba!" Yugi yelled, "Stop this!" Kaiba stood still, with the wind blowing harder.

"What's Kaiba up to now?" Joey asked, "Does he think this cheap stunt is going to keep Yugi from winnin the match and savin' his grandpa?"

"Your move Yugi, your gonna attack my blue eyes again and wipe out my remaining life points, but if you do, the resulting shock waves might cause me to lose my balance" Kaiba said

"Don't tempt me!" Yugi yelled

"My fate is completely in your hands Yugi, you'll decide this duel one way or another, of course if you don't surrender, I might be hurt, you don't want that, would you?" Kaiba said

"Stop it Kaiba! You know this is dangerous!" Tea yelled

"Getting yourself killed isn't worth the game!" Ashleigh added

"Kaiba's bluffin', come on! Drop the cheap ploy and get down from that ledge and play fair, you know Yugi doesn't want to hurt you!" Joey shouted

"He knows, he's counting on Yugi to surrender" Bakura said

"He can't do that" Joey said, "If he loses to Kaiba, he won't get into the castle"

"I never thought of Kaiba as the suicidal type" Lupita said

"Looks like Kaiba'll do anything to come out ahead, just like me" Keith said laughing

"I'm warning you Kaiba, don't push me to far, I must win to rescue my grandfather" Yugi said

"And I must win this duel to rescue Mokuba" Kaiba said, "The difference is I'm willing to risk anything to do it, you know I can stand up here all day Yugi, and I'm certain you won't make any attack for fear that you might knock me off, even though you know by not attacking you give up the only chance you have to save your grandpa, which means I have the advantage over you, for in my case there's nothing holding me back" Kaiba drew a card, "Ah, a magic card, Reborn the Monster, which I'll use to resurrect the blue eyes head that was just destroyed by your guardian"

"What!?" Yugi exclaimed, "Restore a head of the Blue eyes?"

"Now, one of my blue eyes, with its normal attack points of 3000 has just been reborn, with all of your kuriboh's in defense mode, I couldn't touch you, but now that you put an attack monster on the field, I can take out the rest of your life points, which I'll do next turn, two of ultimate dragon's heads are still weakened, but the third can wipe out your guardian in a breath" Kaiba said, "Our life points are equal Yugi, strike now if you dare, otherwise, next turn, I swear I'll take you down!"

Yugi- 400

Kaiba- 400

'If I defeat one of the weaker blue eyes I win, but what if the duel battle accidentally knocks him off the ledge?' Yugi thought

"Surrender Yugi, that is, unless you have the courage to unleash your attack!" Kaiba yelled

'I must' Yami Yugi thought

'I can't' little Yugi opposed

'We must' Yami Yugi persisted

'No, it's not right, there must be another way' little Yugi kept on

'There isn't' Yami Yugi decided

'Is he? Would he go that far?' Ashleigh thought, looking at the Yugi struggling

'Look at his face, it's like Yugi struggling within himself to do the right thing, but he can't risk killing Kaiba' Tea thought

"Kaiba, I've never backed away, and I'm not starting now!" Yugi yelled, "Celtic Guardian attack!"

'I can't look' Ashleigh said and turned her head, 'I can't stop him, I'm…scared'

"Yugi!" Tea yelled and Ashleigh turned her head, "You can't!" Tea ran towards Yugi, "You can't take this risk! Call him back! Yugi, you can't do this! You can't! This isn't like you, you gotta stop! Yugi!"

'She's right!' Little Yugi thought and took control of his body, 'We can't do this'

"Stop!" Yugi yelled and the Celtic Guardian stopped his attack, Ashleigh ran after Yugi and Lupita soon followed, Ashleigh bent over and put her hand on little Yugi's shoulder. "Tea was right, I'm glad you listened to her Yugi, you did the right thing" Ashleigh consoled and Yugi looked at her and down again, 'But, the other Yugi was willing to kill Kaiba for a duel'

"Couldn't do it huh?" Kaiba said, "White lighting attack!" the blue eyes attacked the Celtic Guardian, and eliminated the rest of Yugi's life points

"I can't believe it, that underhanded sleezeball wiped Yugi out" Joey said

Yugi- 0

Kaiba- 400

Kaiba stepped down from the ledge, while Yugi continued to cry, and Lupita and Tea looked sympathetically at him, and Ashleigh sat next to him.

"Master Pegasus, just now the battle between Yugi and Kaiba was decided, Seto Kaiba was the victor" Keno informed Pegasus

"Thank you, Keno" Pegasus replied

"Shall I allow Seto Kaiba to enter the castle then, sir?"

"Yes, a deal is a deal"

"Done right away"

"Good job Kaiba-boy, as you wish, I will be your next opponent, but little Yugi didn't fair nearly so well in this rematch between the two of you, his spirit is broken, and his grandfathers soul remains, mine" Pegasus said and looked at the card with grandpa's soul, he heard foot steps and saw Rosemary standing before him, with a dazed look, "Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes, I'm sorry" Rosemary replied

"What's going on here? That punk Yugi could've won the game but he threw it away to Kaiba, who ever heard of a duelist doing that?" Keith said from his tower

"Yugi!" the rest of the group exclaimed and ran towards him

"It's okay man!" Joey said

"I almost couldn't control it" Yugi said, "This other presence deep inside me, he was willing to go all the way against Kaiba!"

"Another presence? Inside you?" Joey asked

"What do you mean? What the heck are you talking about buddy?" Tristan asked

"Like me, Yugi has some sort of ancient spirit inside him, it has something to do with our millennium items" Bakura said

"I'm afraid of this spirit inside me, so afraid, that I will never duel again" Yugi said

'I'm sorry Yugi, I was a coward, I was scared of your other self, I was going to let you kill Kaiba, now I realize what a loser I am. It'll be a long time before I can look at myself the same way' Ashleigh thought and remembered the other Yugi, 'I still love him, I'm so pathetic'

"I'm sorry, sorry about your grandpa, but you did the right thing, you couldn't hurt another person, not even to save him" Tea said, "he wouldn't want to be saved that way"

"She's right, listen to her, she's a lot better with this cheering up stuff than I am" Ashleigh said and smiled slightly, Yugi smiled back but quickly stopped and looked down

"I guess he got what he wanted, if Yugi had done what needed to be done, he would be entering the castle not me" Kaiba interrupted, "But he was too weak to follow through on his play"

"That bitch" Ashleigh whispered and Lupita nodded

"He spared you!" Tea yelled, "Kaiba he showed you compassion! Which is more than you deserve"

"He lost the game" Kaiba replied

"The game? Yugi may have lost one lousy duel monsters game, but at least he hasn't lost his heart, not like you Seto Kaiba, you spent so much time with your machines you forgot what being human is about!"

"Yugi has a heart Kaiba, Yugi has us, friends that will stand with him to the end, no matter whether he wins or loses some lousy game, and what do you have Seto Kaiba? What do you have at the end of the day? Tell me! Tell me!" Tea taunted

"I have all that I need!" Kaiba said and grabbed the other 5 star chips and walked away

"Yeah, keep fooling yourself Kaiba, Yugi's twice the man you'll ever be" Joey said

"Tea, I know this is sudden, but, will you marry me?" Ashleigh said

"That was awesome, you're good being a bitch and a…non-bitch" Lupita said

"Well, that was a fun way to spend the morning" Keith said and walked away

"Your ten star chips qualify you to enter the inner sanctum" Keno said

"At last, I'm in" Kaiba said, 'and I'm ready to face you Pegasus, once and for all'

* * *

**I don't know about you, but i think the mind battle between Yami Yugi and little Yugi was so fun, but that's just me,**

**And, Tea made Kaiba her bitch, i love that speech, it makes Tea awesome.**

**I thought about it a lot if i should've made Ashleigh the one to run to Yugi and stop him, but decided not to, mainly because that scene was made to show the kind of person Tea was and it was her character development, not my own characters. but still i hope it turned out well.**

**Tell me what you think! **

**Thanks 4 Readin!**

**Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	25. Tea's Shining Friendship!

**Chapter 25! btw, you have my complete permission to skip this chapter, as a matter of fact, i urge you**

**Not because of the writing style or anything, it's the content, i died a little having to write this down, read and you'll find out**

**okay, continue, if you dare, no flames**

**Disclaimer: i don't own yugioh**

* * *

"Yugi!" Joey exclaimed

"Come on Yug" Tristan said

"Why won't he answer us?" Tea said

"Maybe because he's in emo mode" Lupita said

"I think he really is" Ashleigh remarked

"I never seen him like this" Tristan added

"He's totally out of it" Joey said

"He did just lose his only chance to save his grandfather" Bakura said

"Yugi, let us help you" Tea said

'What is happening to me' Yugi thought remembering how he was going to win the duel, no matter what, 'One minute I'm battling against Kaiba, the next minute I'm battling with myself, suddenly there was this other presence inside of me, willing to do anything to win the duel, and it took everything I had just to hold him back, but that gave Kaiba the opening he needed, I let Kaiba win the match, I had no choice, that other presence might have seriously killed Kaiba if I hadn't regained control, and now I'm afraid of what happens next time, what happens if I can't control it, no, I can't take that chance, and that means I can never duel again'

"We have to do something guys" Tea said

"Yeah, alright, I'm going in" Joey said

"It's okay Yug, you just lost a few star chips is all, here take mine, I owe ya big time for getting me this far, take them" Joey said holding out his glove

"But, what about-" Bakura began

"My sister? Sure she needs my help but gramps is in danger right now, we gotta get Yugi into the castle" Joey said

"Then here" Ashleigh said and threw 5 star chips toward them

"Ashleigh, are you sure?" Bakura asked

"Yeah, you earned those" Lupita added

"I don't need them, I have nothing to lose or gain, Joey's got his sister, Yugi his grandpa, and me, nothing really, Lupita's family does well on its own, extra help would be nice, but, you guys are the ones with the real reasons" Ashleigh said

"But Ashleigh, you dueled by yourself, unlike me, Yugi didn't have to coach you, you deserve your chips" Joey said

"So do you and Yugi" Ashleigh said and smiled, "Just take them ya blonde dolt, give Yugi yours and we all win" Yugi didn't seem to budge and Joey worriedly at him.

"Come on man" Joey said

"Please Yugi" Tea said

"Come on Pal, what do you say? Let's go kick Pegasus' sorry butt and get your grandpa back, go on Yug, I want you to have 'em, and Ashleigh's are right there" Joey said

'I can never duel again' Yugi thought, Joey lowly growled and took Yugi by the collar and raised him off the ground

"Come on, snap out of it! You're really starting to scare me man, I'm trying to help ya out here, pull yourself together" Joey said and everybody ran forward

"Take it easy Joey" Tristan said

"Seriously, he's like, half your size…literally" Lupita said

"Huh, if this is how you treat your friends I can't wait to see how you treat your enemies" Mai said, walking in on the scene

"It's Mai" Tea said

"Yeah, I know" Ashleigh said noticing her big boobs and looked away darkly

"Not you too!" Joey exclaimed

"Shut up" Ashleigh said and looked at him with dark eyes which made Joey shiver

"This is not the time, we don't want two emo kids" Lupita consoled

"What's up? If you guys have enough star chips to get into the castle why are you hanging out here?" Mai asked

"It's Yug, he lost his chips to Kaiba, and now it's like he's lost the will to go on" Joey said

"So the little guy finally lost one huh?" Mai said, "Lucky for you guys I came by"

'Alright Pegasus, I played your game and won, now I'm coming for you' Kaiba thought

"Ah Kaiba boy, shall we toast him Croquette? What do you think Rosemary?" Pegasus said and Rosemary nodded, "A toast to Kaiba, and his stunning upset victory over Yugi, of course if he thinks he can just waltz in here and rescue his poor little brother, then he overestimates his chances and underestimates my abilities" Pegasus said and took a sip from his wine

"Seto" Rosemary whispered, 'Go back'

"But he'll see, he'll see soon enough" Pegasus said

"No" Rosemary whispered in defeat and looked down

"Okay, now listen up! Especially you Yugi, you got beat, but that doesn't mean it's the end of the world, when I got beat, I thought it was all over for me too, but then Yugi stepped in and saved my star chips" Mai said holding out her chips, "And now, I'm returning the favor"

"No way!" Tea said

"You said it" Tristan added

"I don't get it" Lupita said

"Tits is giving her star chips to Yugi" Ashleigh whispered to Lupita

"Without those you can't win the prize money" Joey said

"I'm being kind, not stupid" Mai replied and held up her glove to show she still had ten chips

"Oh, she already has ten chips of her own" Bakura said

"No wonder she's being so generous" Tristan said

"Dude, that's crazy, I'm jealous" Ashleigh said and looked at her boobs again, "Really jealous"

"Way off" Joey said

"Now go on Yugi, you know I owe you so take them" Mai said but Yugi didn't budge, "Earth to Yugi, star chips at twelve o' clock"

"It's not twelve, duh!" Lupita said

"It's okay" Ashleigh said and patted her shoulder

"Go ahead and take Mai's star chips Yugi, and then we can all head up to the castle together" Joey said

"What are my star chips not good enough for you?" Mai asked, "Fine! Then I'll keep them! And your friends can wipe your nose all the way back to the nursery, grow up! Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose!"

"Mai, don't get mad, you just don't understand" Tea said

"Yeah, so stop bitchin about it! And even you admitted it, you were a whiny loser too!" Ashleigh added

"Ashleigh, Yugi's not a whiny loser" Tea said

"That's what I said" Ashleigh said

"Oh, I understand, your friend lost one lousy duel and now he's too chicken to play again! Isn't that right? How pathetic" Mai said

"What's pathetic is you and your 20 pounds of silicon coming here and acting like a spoiled brat who thinks everything she touches is gold and everyone bows down at her feet!" Ashleigh snapped, but calmed down quickly

"Come on chicken boy, duel them for me now, or do you need this little girl to protect you all the time" Mai taunted

"I'll duel you!" Tea interrupted, "That's right, I'll duel you right here right now for Yugi"

"Damn Tea, use a dick, when did you start acting this way, I love it!" Ashleigh smiled

"You and me, right here, right now" Tea said to Mai, "Yugi needs those star chips and I'm going to win them for him"

"Come on, be serious! An amateur like you wouldn't stand a chance against me" Mai said

"Would so" Tea retorted

"Hun, it's sweet you standing up for Yugi and all, but sweet doesn't win duels, now I'll ask you one last time, are you sure you wanna duel me?" Mai asked, Tea gulped and nodded

"What do you think?" Joey asked

"I think Yugi's in good hands" Tristan said

"If Tea can keep this attitude up, she'll do great and look good too" Ashleigh said and nodded

"I hope you guys are right, cause everything's ridin on this one match" Joey said

They got to an arena near Pegasus' castle and took their places, "So what do say Tea, you ready?" Mai asked

"Totally! Let's go!" Tea replied, "It's time to duel!"

Tea- 2000

Mai-2000

"Yugi's still lost in his own head" Bakura said

"Well, maybe a little duel action will snap him out of it" Tristan said

"Why didn't you duel for him Ashleigh? You stand a better chance" Lupita asked

"Watching Tea and Mai duel is like two girls wrestling in the mud for a boy, you can't miss it, boy or girl" Ashleigh said and smiled

"Alright Mai, I'm playing the Petite Angel, in attack mode" Tea said

Petite Angel- Atk: 600; Def: 900

"More like Kirby with wings" Ashleigh said

"What is that?" Joey said

"Come on Tea, that is not funny!" Tristan said

"It's so cute" Lupita said

"I play, Harpie Lady! Attack mode!" Mai yelled

Harpie Lady- Atk: 1300; Def: 1400

"And I'll lay this too, face down" Mai said

"Right, um" Tea wondered, thinking on what to do

"Attack!" Mai yelled which took Tea by surprise, the Harpie Lady went to attack but Petite Angel dodged it

"Whoa, that was close!" Tea said, the Harpie came up from behind and squished the little angel with its claws

"You know Tea, if your trembling with fear after just the first round, maybe you should quit right here" Mai suggested

Tea- 1300

Mai- 2000

"No way Mai!" Tea said and threw down another card, "No Mai, I'm in to win it! Go Fairy Skip!"

Fairy Skip- Atk: 1400; Def: 1000

"Ugh, another one of these cutesy cards, come on, what are we having, a duel or a pageant?" Mai said

"Huh? Waboku?" Tea said, 'Oh I remember this, it's a trap card, a powerful one, if only I can remember what it does, think Tea think! I just better figure it out before I really need it'

"This too! Face down" Tea said

"Okay, a rocky start, but I think Tea's back on track" Joey said

"I hope your right Joey, everything is riding on this duel" Bakura said

"So much drama, take a chill pill and just enjoy the duel" Ashleigh said still smiling

"It's hard to take a duel seriously when your using those monsters" Lupita added

"Go Fairy Skip, attack with enchanted dust!" Tea yelled, 'What's taking so long? My fairy's attack power is higher than that harpies, it should be taking her down, something's wrong, but what?' the Harpie Lady broke free of the attack, still standing, "Oh no"

"Sorry hun, but I activated my magic card, the Rose Wip, a personal favorite, it gives my harpie three hundred extra attack points" Mai said

Harpie Lady- Atk: 1600; Def: 1400

"More than enough to defend her from your silly pixie dust and take out your fairy as well" Mai said

'Too late to call off my fairy's attack now, I just have to hope for the best' Tea thought

"Now my Harpie Lady! Whip Lash attack!" Mai yelled and Harpie Lady attacked and destroyed Tea's fairy

Tea- 1100

Mai- 2000

"How bout that? Your fairy turned to dust" Mai mocked

"Clever move" Bakura said, "Mai tricked Tea into attacking by making her think her fairy had the most points, but what Mai didn't reveal until after Tea attacked is that she had a card waiting to power up her Harpie Lady, another mistake like that and its all over" Ashleigh walked over to Yugi and put her hand on his shoulder

"Come back" Ashleigh whispered

"If you have any idea what your really up against Tea, you'd call it quits right now, this isn't going to get any easier you know, just give up and go back to cheerleading!" Mai said

"No, I'm not going to let Yugi down Mai" Tea said

"Please, if this is some start on a friendship rant, just save it, I've heard all your lame speeches before, and from that look on Yugi's face I say he has too" Mai said

"Take that back!" Tea yelled

"Come on! Admit it! Everyone sees how scared you are, your just a little girl who's accidentally stumbled into the big leagues, but whatever you'll learn the hard way" Mai said "Harpies feather duster?" Mai said and took the card, "My turn hun, and I'm playing this face down"

'Face down again? I hate it when she does that, makes it hard to know what to play next' Tea thought and drew her card, 'Shining Friendship, hey that's like all of us, we're all in this together, boy I wish this card was as strong as our real friendship, then it would be able to beat anything, it would have Joey's courage, Tristan's spirit, it would even have Lupita loyalty, Ashleigh's strength, and Yugi's heart'

"You could do it Tea!" Joey yelled

"We're with ya!" Tristan yelled

"Kick some ass!" Ashleigh cheered

"Yeah!" Lupita agreed

"Go Tea" Bakura cheered

"Yugi, are you with me?" Tea asked and Yugi barely responded

"Maybe this card is as strong as our friendship, well there's only one way to find out" Tea said, "Shining Friendship in attack mode!"

Shining Friendship- Atk: 1300; Def: 1100

"You kept me waiting all this time for that little butterball, fine then, Harpie Lady Whip Lash Attack!" Mai yelled

"Not so fast Mai, I placed a trap, and I remember now what it does, so I'm activating Waboku!" Tea said, revealing her card

"Waboku?" Mai said

"That's right and Waboku reduces the attack points of my creatures opponents to zero, so my Shining Friendship is unharmed"

"I think I taught Tea that move" Joey said

"Yeah, if by teaching you mean getting schooled every time she beats you with it" Tristan said

"Watch it" Joey replied

"Tea's finally got game" Ashleigh said and smiled

"You're right Mai, maybe I am scared up here, dueling you for such incredibly high stakes, but this card reminded me of something that helps me face that fear, my friends, and I know with all of them backing me up, I will win" Tea said, "It's like the card says, Shining Friendship, no matter how dark things may get, the special bond I share with my friends will always find a way to shine through, I may be scared, but that fear won't keep my from dueling!Or from helping Yugi! Or from winning this duel!"

"Yugi, is any of this stuff getting through to you? Don't you see? Tea's putting her self on the line for you" Joey said

"Even though she's frightened she still battles on" Bakura added, "It's quite inspiring really"

"Yugi, I know you're scared of dueling, and so is Tea, but Tea knows that fear isn't worth failing you, so, is your fear worth failing your grandfather?" Ashleigh said and Yugi looked up at Tea

"Whoa, we got Guru's in the house" Lupita said

"Nice speech Tea, in fact it was so stirring I almost feel the need to throw up" Mai said

"Can it! I've had enough of your insults!" Tea yelled, 'Hm, the Magician of Faith'

"I'm playing this in defense mode! And that's not all, I'm playing the silver bow and arrow card which raises my creature three hundred points"

Shining Friendship- Atk: 1600; Def: 1400

"Fine with me" Mai said, "It's not like I don't have magic cards too, Cyber Shield, tell me what you think about this make over" the shield started attaching itself to harpie lady, "Now Harpie Lady's attack will be 500 points stronger"

Harpie Lady- Atk: 2100; Def: 1400

"But wait, I'll also play this de-spell card, sorry cupid, you've been de-accessorized" Mai said and the bow and arrow disappeared

"Not good" Tristan said

"Hold on Tea, this might be rough" Joey said

"It's going to be" Ashleigh said

"It's still cute" Lupita said

"And I think I'll attack your face down card to demolish any hopes you have left" Mai said and destroyed the card, "There, no more hope, no more faith, no more chances, don't you know the rules yet Tea? Since I flipped your Magician of Faith over with my attack you get a card back from the graveyard"

"Oh" Tea said

"I mean, seriously, how can you hope to beat me when you don't know the rules" Mai said, "Look honey, I'm sure everyone's really impressed that you've lasted this long, but all your doing is delaying the inevitable"

"I won't give up!" Tea said

"Come one, what your doing is pointless, Yugi's already given up on himself, you're not going to be able to keep fighting for him, he has to fight for himself, he has to stand up to anyone who dares get in his way, and whatever's on his head Tea, Yugi has to deal with it on his own"

'Maybe Mai's right, maybe I have to fight harder, maybe I gave up too easily, but what do you when the thing you're fighting against is some kind of magical spirit that can take control of you, something that's living inside of you, what do you do then?' Yugi thought

'I don't know what to feel right now, I want Yugi to come to terms with himself, but I also want to see him again, the other Yugi, he scares me, makes me angry, and gives me a headache, but…I miss him' Ashleigh thought and quickly shook the thought out

"Face it Tea, Yugi's checked out, he's given up, he doesn't care about this match, and he doesn't care about you, nothing's worth the humiliation your going through" Mai taunted

"You're wrong! My friends are worth it! Always!" Tea yelled back, "I don't care how much experience you have playing duel monsters, I don't care what the odds are against beating you, I won't give up, not on this match and not on Yugi either" Tea said and shed a single tear, "I won't give up, I won't"

"Tea" Yugi said

"Don't let these tears fool you Mai, I may be crying, but I never felt stronger, so you better get your star chips ready, because I'm about to beat you! And there's not a thing you can say or do that'll stop me!" Tea said

"You may have a tendency to run at the mouth, but you got a lot of spunk, give me your best shot!" Mai said

'This Elf's Light is a good card, it would give me a major power boost to my Shining Friendship, and I also have a de-spell card! I can use that to get rid of Mai's cyber shield, plus, since I recovered my silver bow and arrow from the grave yard, I can add it's three hundred points power boost to the 400 power boost that I get from my Elf's light card, then my shining friendships attack power will be 2000! I just hope that'll be enough' Tea thought

"First, I'm playing the Silver bow and arrow that I brought back from the grave, next I'll use Elf's light to power him up even further! Now shining friendship is 2000 attack points strong!"

Shining Friendship- Atk: 2000; Def: 1100

"Hm, that's still not enough" Mai said, "Harpie attack!"

"Yes it is" Tea said

"Huh?"

"Or does the magic of De-Spell not apply to you Mai? Attack Shining Friendship with silver lighting arrow!"

Mai was about to turn over a trap, but decided not to and let her harpie get destroyed.

"Bull's eye! For friendship!" Tea exclaimed

"What a shock!" Joey said

"I think Tea's doing better against Mai than you did" Tristan said

"Well done" Bakura said

"Now that was cool" Ashleigh said

"Yay Tea!" Lupita cheered

Mai- 1600

Tea- 1100

'I almost forgot, my Harpies Feather Duster, this card could win it for me' Mai thought

'Harpies Feather Duster!' Yugi thought

"I surrender Tea" Mai shouted, "I don't have the cards to win"

"Giving up just like that?" Tea asked shocked

"Don't rub it in Tea, Harpie Lady was the best monster I had, and seeing in how you beat her, there's really no point in going on" Mai replied and stepped down

"I won!" Tea cheered

"Way to go Tea, you really came through for Yugi" Joey said

"Whatever, I didn't need these anyway" Mai said and handed Tea over the star chips

"Good match!" Tea said

"Wait, Mai! I have ask you something, wasn't the last card-" Yugi started

"A throw away" Mai interrupted, "It wasn't anything Tea wouldn't have been able to beat anyway really"

"Huh?" Yugi asked

"Some cards just aren't worth playing, huh Yugi?" Mai said giving him a thumbs up

"Thank you" Yugi replied

"Yugi, I uh, I won these star chips for you" Tea said

"I know, that you so much" Yugi said

"Sure thing" Tea said

"I'll never forget what you did for me Tea, you overcame your fears for me" Yugi said, 'and you've given me the courage to deal with mine, I will duel again and hopefully the consequences won't be as bad as I fear'

"Well, what a cute couple" Ashleigh fumed, "They're so adorable"

"So, take them already, your making me blush" Tea said

"Thanks you're the best" Yugi said

"Oh, now she's blushing, and the best!" Ashleigh steamed and Lupita tried calming her down

"Relax, don't be jealous" Lupita said

"I'm not jealous! I'm pissed!" Ashleigh yelled at her

"Welcome back" Joey said

"You really had us worried there for a while Yug" Tristan added

"Hey you losers! Last one to the castle door is a rotten egg!" Mai shouted

"Let's go!" Yugi shouted

"Gangway!" Joey shouted

"And Tristan takes the lead!" Tristan yelled

"Kiss my big Puerto Rican ass!" Ashleigh shouted and ran ahead

"Wait up!" Bakura yelled after them and they laughed\

* * *

**Now you know, it's the friendship speeches, they drive me crazy and it takes a real gay man *cough* pegasus *cough* to create a card called Shining Friendship**

**what the hell!? i was thinking about deleting this and just making it that Ashleigh gave him the chips, but then none of it would make sense, so here it is, and don't worry, i have a plan, i don't know if it'll go smoothly, but it's there**

**Tea and her friendship speeches make me go crazy! Ah! DX**

**Thanks 4 readin!**

**Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	26. Creator Vs Champ

**Chapter 26! i finished this about 2 days ago but the thing was down T.T**

**Not much to say about this chapter except, it's the duel between Kaiba and Pegasus**

**Btw: Pegasus is the funniest bad guy on the show in my opinion**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, if i did Kaiba would have more screen time

* * *

**

"Alright, we finally made it! Pegasus' castle" Joey said

"Race ya there Joey" Tristan said

"You're on" Joey replied

"I'm walking" Ashleigh said and slowed down

"Come on, aren't you excited?" Yugi asked

"Yeah, but, you know…wait, I'm not talking you!" Ashleigh said and ran ahead

"What?" Yugi questioned, and heard his other self chuckle

"Pissed man" Lupita said shaking her head, "Come on"

"Yeah" Yugi said, 'I'm coming grandpa'

"Oh no, no way you brats won ten star chips each" Keno said

"Oh boy" Tea said

"Get lost, this isn't some clubhouse, this is a place reserved for the dueling elite" Keno said

"I guess that means we'll fit right in" Mai said and Joey, Ashleigh and Yugi stepped forward with her.

"Uhh…"

"Would ya mind telling house keeping that I like my pillows extra fluffy" Joey said and Keno growled

"You're a doll" Mai said walking past him

"An ugly one" Ashleigh added following Mai

Mai put the chips in the vault, "Last one, and voila!" Mai said and the huge gate opened up

"At last, we're finally at the castle" Yugi said and everyone began walking in

"No, no, no!" Keno said, stopping the rest, "You four don't even have dueling gloves!"

"But you have to let us in, we're the cheerleaders" Tea said sweetly

"Cheer-what! What do you losers think this is? A high school football game! No star chips no entry, you got that!" Keno said

"Come on big boy, let us in" Lupita said walking forward winking at him

"No! the rules are the rules!" Keno replied blushing

"You sure?" Lupita said and ran her hand down his shoulder

"Yes!" Keno said, blushing deeper

"You're saying you couldn't do us this one little favor" Mai said joining in

"Huh?"

"Not even for me?" Mai said seductively and winked, Keno turned to face her

"Absolutely not!" Keno said, not budging, "Pegasus gave me explicit instructions not to let anyone-" Lupita motioned her hand forward and ran in and the rest soon followed, "Hey!" Keno said, Mai swung her bag at him and hit him in the face

"Stop!" Keno exclaimed as Mai ran in and the doors closed on his face

Joey closed the locked, "And that's that"

"You little thumb suckers! Open this door" Keno yelled

"Hey Lupita, you got it going for ya, and liked the idea on how to use it" Mai said

"Yeah, but, I was on the wrong side" Lupita said sadly

"Alright guys, come on, there's no time to waste" Yugi said, all business

"You heard the man, let's go!" Joey said and every ran after Yugi

'The sooner I find Pegasus the sooner I can find my grandpa' Yugi thought

'Look at her boobs, why me?!' Ashleigh thought in dismay, looking at Mai

They ran up the stairs and into a corridor, and saw a familiar face waiting for them, "Hey isn't that?" Yugi said

"Bandit Keith, I can't stand this guy!" Joey said

"Well Joey, he only tried to kill us" Ashleigh said

"A reminder why I can't stand him" Joey said

"Well, what do you know, if it isn't big tough Joey and his whole crew of dueling dummies" Keith said

"You slime bucket, I've been waiting to fight you every since you left us trapped in that cave" Joey said and tightened his fist

"Joey, stop it! Be a man and call him a son of a bitch! Or asshole!" Lupita said

"Good idea, asshole's much more appropriate!" Joey agreed and ran towards him ready with a punch, but was blocked by Keith

"Missed me" Keith said and Joey swung again, "Too slow" Joey swung again, "Can't this little grudge of yours wait?"

"You wish creep!" Joey yelled, and Lupita swung her fist straight into Keith's face, leaving a big red mark with him stumbling backwards and everyone looking at them with shocked faces

"That's my girl!" Ashleigh cheered

"Didn't see that coming" Tristan added

"Man, now that was a punch, alright!" Joey said and high five Lupita

"That's right, I just punched a big man wearing an American bandana" Lupita said proud of her self, "What now!"

"Go ahead, fight, suit yourself" Keith said wiping his face and looked down over to the side, "But the real action, is about to start"

"The real action?" Joey asked and everyone walked to edge of the long hall against the wooden railing and looked down and saw Kaiba

"Yeah, the world champ and Pegasus" Keith said

"Whoa, it's Kaiba" Yugi said

"I hoped to get first crack at the old man myself, but you know, they save the biggest match for last" Keith said

"Wait a minute are you saying those two are gonna duel?" Yugi asked

"That is correct" Croquette said and walked in with Rosemary behind him, making everybody turn, "Welcome finalist, I'm Croquette, chief tournament liaison, congratulations on making it this far, Pegasus is quite taken with all of your dueling talents, in fact he's so impressed, he wanted to reward you with some entertainment, a special exhibition match, I think you'll be quite in awe what your about to see, this match should give you an idea of what's in store for all of you" Croquette said

"So basically it's meant to intimidate us huh?" Mai asked

"Why would Pegasus do something like that?" Croquette said

"Cause he's a grade A nutcase" Joey said

"Wearing a red outfit with ruffles" Ashleigh added

"Enjoy the match" Croquette said and turned to Rosemary, "Miss Pegasus, Master Pegasus has requested for you to stay and watch the duel from here"

"Alright" Rosemary whispered and bowed her head and Croquette walked away, 'He's confident Kaiba will lose, and wants me to see him fall'

"This should be interesting" Yugi said, and looked over to Rosemary, 'Miss Pegasus?'

'Little brother' Kaiba thought grasping his picture of Mokuba, 'I'm here for you now, and I won't let anything stop me from rescuing you'

The huge door opened and revealed Pegasus with two guards behind him. "Where's my brother?!" Kaiba yelled

"What? No hello, no how are you? I thought we were friends Kaiba-boy, don't tell me that my kidnapping Mokuba and my taking control of your company has put a rift between us" Pegasus said walking up to Kaiba, "It was nothing personal, besides it's not like I hurt your kid brother, he's perfectly safe, in fact you could have him back if you'd like, just beat me in a duel like we agreed and I'll hand him over, I mean one little victory shouldn't be a problem for the duel monsters world champ"

'That millennium eye Pegasus has could make it a real big problem, even for Kaiba' Yugi thought

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm _not_ hoping Kaiba loses this duel, I still say he's a first class jerk for everything he put us through, but I can't help but feel for him trying to get his kid brother back" Joey said

"Far as I'm concerned anyone who stands up to Pegasus can't be all bad" Tristan added and everyone agreed

'Joey and Tristan are right, after all, what could be more noble than fighting for someone that you love, I just hope Kaiba has learned to fight with his heart as well as his head' Yugi thought

"Come now Kaiba, it's so ghost to keep us in suspense especially with an audience waiting in the wings" Pegasus said and Kaiba turned his head

"Huh?" Kaiba said

"Hey there Kaiba" Yugi said

"Yugi? How could you be in here after I defeated you?" Kaiba asked, "I should've known you'd find a way"

'I certainly did, Yugi has passed all the test that I have presented him with' Pegasus thought, "Kaiba, did you forget about my personal guest of honor, and I thought you were such good companions" Pegasus said motioned his hand towards Rosemary

"Rosemary? Right now she's on the same level you're on" Kaiba said and Rosemary smiled

"You love me Seto!" Rosemary said to Kaiba, and the others looked at her

"Uh…I recognize her but, does anyone remember her name?" Joey asked

"Um, I don't think I caught it" Tristan said

"That's Kaiba's girlfriend remember" Lupita said

"Yeah, they're in love" Ashleigh added, "He just doesn't know it yet"

"Good luck Seto! I love you! And I know you love me more!" Rosemary said

"You're delusional" Kaiba replied

"It seems she still has an infatuation with you Kaiba, but don't worry, I'm sure that will change" Pegasus said and faced Kaiba, "I hope your ready Kaiba, I've been looking forward to this quite sometime"

"Good" Kaiba said and opened his briefcase, and threw a disk at Pegasus who caught it and looked curiously at it, "Then you'll have no problem dueling with this" Pegasus looked over it, "Well?"

"You want to duel me with your latest contraption?" Pegasus asked, "But I don't even know how the silly device even works, do I spin like a top or roll it like a ball?" Pegasus rolled the disk and his men chased after it and held it

"Cut the theatrics!" Kaiba commanded

"Ooh, Kaiba means business, okay then, how about we settle this like business men would?" Pegasus said, "I'll agree to use your system if you will agree to a request that I have"

"What?" Kaiba said

"Nothing that will change the game of course, I just want some one else to operate your little device for me" Pegasus requested

"I smell a rat!" Keith exclaimed, remembering how he did the same with their last duel

"I assure you, I'll still make all the strategic decisions, the game play won't change at all" Pegasus said

"So why the request? Why not fight your own battles for once in your life?!" Kaiba yelled

'Simple minded fool, for all of your titles and technical innovations, you still haven't learned that fighting isn't the only way to inflict damage upon an opponent, a man's spirit can be broken in much easier ways' Pegasus thought

"Show Kaiba the lad that'll play as my pawn and he'll understand my request" Pegasus said and the door opened up to reveal a figure in chains

"Uh!" Kaiba exclaimed

"Kaiba's brother!" Yugi exclaimed

'That's his brother? I never did get to have a good look at him, but I don't want to see a young boy like that' Rosemary thought

"Mokuba!" Kaiba shouted but received no response, just an empty look, "It's me"

"Something's not right" Yugi said

"It's like he's been hypnotized" Tea said

"He looks so…dead" Ashleigh commented

"I apologize if he doesn't seem quite like himself, but I find that the captives I keep are far easier to manage after I made an extraction of sorts" Pegasus said

"You monster!" Kaiba yelled

"Now, now, Kaiba-boy, petty insults aren't the way to get your brothers soul back" Pegasus chuckled and showed him the card with Mokuba's soul trapped in it

'His soul!' Yugi and Bakura thought at the same time

"What's Pegasus mean?" Mai asked

"He must've done to Mokuba what he did to Yugi's grandpa" Tristan said

"Doing that to a child, Pegasus has no limits" Ashleigh said and Lupita nodded

"Yeah, tell me about it" Yugi agreed

"I told you your little brother was perfectly safe and he is, but how long he remains that way is up to you" Pegasus taunted, "Beat me in a duel and I'll release him as promised, but fail, and not only will his soul remain in bondage, but yours will join it"

"No!" Rosemary whispered

"To save your brother you'll have to defeat me" Pegasus said

"Defeat you! I'll crush you!" Kaiba replied

'I had no idea, I knew Pegasus kidnapped Mokuba, but I had no clue that he snatched his soul too, of course, that's why Kaiba went to such lengths to beat me, his brother is even worse off than he thought, Mokuba's like my grandpa now, I have to help Kaiba anyway I can' Yugi thought

"So it's settled we'll use your new invention" Pegasus said and handed Mokuba the duel disk, "But your brother will operate it for me"

"Wait! Pegasus!" Kaiba pleaded

"What's the matter Kaiba-boy? This was your idea, using your system in short would give you quite the advantage, what's the problem?" Pegasus said

'I can't duel my own brother, even if his soul is in another place' Kaiba thought, "He's been through enough already, okay then Pegasus you win, we won't use it"

"But that's his edge" Yugi said

"We'll duel on your terms, just keep my little brother out of this" Kaiba said

"So rather duel an empty shell with a device he's perfected, he'll give me home field advantage, fine with me, take him away" Pegasus said and Mokuba left, being pulled by chains like a dog

"You creep" Kaiba said

"Watch yourself Kaiba, you're in my world now" Pegasus said and snapped his fingers triggering the bridge they were standing on

"Wow, check out the automated bridge" Joey said

"Forget the bridge! An entire arena is coming down" Tea exclaimed

"That or the biggest elevator ever built" Tristan said

"This place is nice, how much money does a person get for creating a game?" Lupita said

"I don't know, but I bet the Monopoly guy is jealous" Ashleigh said

"This should be good" Mai said, "The two biggest legends in duel monsters going at it, this is what it's all about"

'Says duel fans, but Seto's soul is on the line, I want to stop this duel, but my dad probably won't listen to me, what do I do? I'm helpless' Rosemary thought and looked at Kaiba, 'I know you love me, but figuring it out is taking you such a long time'

The bridge attached itself to the arena and held the arena up as the machine that lowered the arena detached itself and returned to the roof, Pegasus took his deck and walked forward to his place and Kaiba did the same

"Ready Kaiba? Your brother's fate hangs in the balance" Pegasus said

"Kaiba! You gotta believe in the heart of the cards, it's the only way to rescue Mokuba!" Yugi yelled

"Keep out of this; I'm fighting this duel my way!" Kaiba shot back

"Just don't forget that it takes more than a strong monster and clever strategies to win this, that millennium eye Pegasus has changes everything, you have to-" Yugi shouted

"Yug! Don't forget Kaiba's the guy who took five of your stars" Joey said

"I know" Yugi said, "But I also know what it's like to be dueling for someone you care about, and I couldn't live with myself if I held back anything that could help Kaiba get his brother back!"

"Easy buddy" Joey said

"Yeah, don't explode" Ashleigh said

"Alright, thanks" Yugi said

"I'm still not talking to you!" Ashleigh said and looked away

"Yugi, you're a good duelist but I don't need your help, it's my battle to fight now, and I will win!" Kaiba said

"Poor fool, he needs all the help he can get" Pegasus said, "You know what Kaiba, before we start I'll let you admire Rosemary for a minute, it'll be the last time that you do anyway"

"Don't toy with me Pegasus!" Kaiba said, "We've known each other for a long time, and now we'll see if the master is the duel monsters creator or the champion, you have no where left to hide Pegasus!"

"What? You think I'm toying with you? Don't be mean, go ahead, she is truly beautiful, and just like she said, you love her, so take one last look" Pegasus said

"Just begin the duel" Kaiba seethed

"Time to duel" Pegasus and Kaiba said

Pegasus- 2000

Kaiba- 2000

"Look at you, the first move and already your nervous" Pegasus said, "Here, defense mode, feel better, oh and I'll play this card too, but I think I'll keep it face down for now, just to keep you guessing"

'I doubt that, Pegasus must already be scheming something' Kaiba thought, "It's my turn now"

'Hm, Blue Eyes on my first draw, not bad, but I can't risk attacking with him until I have a better idea of which card Pegasus put down, still that doesn't mean I can't attack with something else' Kaiba thought, "I'll lay a card face down too, and also, I play Rude Kaiser face up, in attack mode"

Rude Kaiser- Atk: 1800; Def: 1600

"Go Rude Kaiser, attack Pegasus' defense card! With four arm slash!" Kaiba yelled

"Oh no!" Pegasus teased dramatically

"I expect more from you Pegasus" Kaiba said

"I had no idea that you had such powerful cards at your disposal Kaiba, I don't think I have a beast in my entire deck that can compare with that creature" Pegasus toyed, "Hold on! I may have spoken too soon, yes you're the perfect card, Parrot Dragon, attack bombarding beak"

"Not so fast! I placed a card too remember?" Kaiba said

"You what?" Pegasus said dramatically, still joking around

"And I'm activating its magic right now, the Mesmerist control card, trances your monster and reduces its attack power by 800 points!"

Parrot Dragon- Atk: 1200; Def: 1300

"Kaiser! Four arm slash! Carve up that bird!" Kaiba yelled and his Kaiser destroyed the Parrot dragon

"Oh no" Pegasus said, still dramatic

'Wait, something's wrong here' Kaiba thought

"I don't get it, Pegasus talks of the game but duels like a kid" Tristan said

"It's almost like he's toying with him" Mai said

"Yeah" Joey agreed and realized something, "Wait didn't he pull this act with you" Joey asked Yugi

"Yeah, I guess he doesn't even take the world champion seriously, I just hope Kaiba catches on before it's too late" Yugi said

"He's just that way" Rosemary said and they turned to her

"What do you mean?" Joey asked

"He takes no one seriously, to him, all of you are just pawns in his grand game" Rosemary replied

"Pawns? What is he trying to achieve?" Yugi asked

"I don't know" Rosemary replied

'Something's not right, this is all to easy, Pegasus doesn't even seem to be trying, I've taken out two of his monsters without him even putting up a fight, it's almost like he expected me to do it, like he knew exactly how I was going to attack him' Kaiba thought, "My turn Pegasus" Kaiba said and drew, 'Another good card, but if I'm right about Pegasus and he is just playing with me, he might be able to counter it, I'm not falling for this bit, no way, I'll just play something that I know he can't defend against, my blue eyes!'

"Stop right there!" Pegasus exclaimed

"Huh?" Kaiba said

"I'd like to play a little guessing game with that card your about to throw on the field" Pegasus said

"A game?! We're in the middle of a duel here!" Kaiba said

"What, I'm allowed to play a game, my trap card said so"

"Trap?!"

"I played a card face down, don't you remember? It's called Prophecy, and it gives me the right to guess if the card you are about to play has an attack power higher or lower than 2000" Pegasus said, "And if I manage to guess correctly Kaiba-boy, then the card in question becomes mine"

"What?! You can't just-"

"And I'll think I'll prophesize that it is indeed over 2000, but wait, wait, something else is coming…yes, yes, I see blue, I see white, could it be? Yes, of course, I see the blue eyes white dragon" Pegasus said and Kaiba shook in surprise, "Was I right? Tell me I was right, I was right, right? I so hope I was right"

"Enough! Here, take it!" Kaiba said in defeat

"Now the most valuable card in your deck is mine" Pegasus said

'That's impossible, there's no way he could've seen my blue eyes before I played it, how did he know?' Kaiba thought

"Pegasus must be up to his old tricks" Yugi said

"You got that right" Joey agreed

'He must be using his millennium eye to look at Kaiba's cards, just like he did with me' Yugi thought, 'Poor Kaiba, even his great skills don't stand a chance against Pegasus' power'

"How is Kaiba supposed to win?" Ashleigh asked

"I don't know, even with his skill-" Yugi said

"Hmph!" Ashleigh said and turned away, 'Almost forgot I was angry'

"Now I have two things you care about Kaiba, your dragon and your brother" Pegasus said and chuckled, "Let's see what else I can take, after your turn of course"

"Without my Blue eyes white dragon I have no choice but to switch my monster to defense mode" Kaiba said

"Goodie, now it's my turn again" Pegasus said, 'Mm, Kaiba looks so anxious, I wonder why, perhaps I should look into the matter, yes, let's look at what cards he's holding' Pegasus eye looked into Kaiba's hand, 'Ah, a virus card eh? And Sagi the Dark Clown, I see, you're planning to contaminate my deck by using those two in a combo attack, brilliant and normally a move like that would clinch the match for you, but not today Kaiba, because as soon as you try to make that move on me, I'll have a little something of my own waiting for you'

"I'll lay one card face down on the field and one monster face down in defense mode" Pegasus said, "And I'm afraid that's the best move I could come up with"

"My turn!" Kaiba exclaimed, 'And my chance to finish this duel in one move'

"Combo Attack!" Kaiba said, 'infecting Sagi with this crush card and then having him attack will spread a virus through Pegasus' deck, every monster he has with over 1500 attack points will be disease ridden and useless'

Sagi the Dark Clown- Atk: 600; Def: 1500

"Wait I remember this move" Bakura said

"Yeah, it's the same thing Kaiba used on Yugi in their duel" Tea said

"But this time Pegasus' gonna catch the bug" Joey said

"It's a good move and could finish Pegasus off" Ashleigh said

"Really?" Lupita asked

"Don't count on it" Yugi said

"Huh?" they all questioned

"Pegasus knows that it's coming!" Yugi explained

"Since you just played your crush card I think now would be an opportune time to activate this" Pegasus said and pointed to his face down card

"Huh?!" Kaiba exclaimed

"Negative Energy! It doubles your clowns attack points and since the crush card can only be hosted by monsters with less than 1000 attack points, my magic makes sagi the dark clown too strong for the job, so sorry" Pegasus said

Sagi the Dark Clown- Atk: 1200; Def: 1500

'He had the perfect defense all set up before I even attacked! But how?' Kaiba thought

"What's wrong Kaiba? You look so sad" Pegasus said, "Keep your chin up, I'm sure it was just a lucky move on my part, but you know what they say Kaiba, it's better to be lucky than good" Pegasus said and laughed

"Ah, talk about luck, my Dark Rabbit, but thanks to my dark energy spell he's twice as strong" Pegasus said

Dark Rabbit- Atk: 2200; Def: 1500

"But I'm sure he's still no match for your stalwart clown" Pegasus said, and Dark Rabbit attacked and destroyed Sagi

Kaiba- 1000

"Oh my" Bakura said

"And I always thought a rabbit punch was a wimpy move" Joey said

"Look at Kaiba, that rabbit really screwed him over" Ashleigh said

"Yeah, I've never seen Kaiba so shaken before" Tea said

"Keepin a close eye on Kaiba then?" Lupita teased

"Not what I meant" Tea snapped

"This is bad" Yugi said, "The duel just started and Kaiba's already a thousand life points behind"

'Now you see how feeble your skills truly are Kaiba-boy, world champion' Pegasus thought and mentally chuckled, 'I make you look like a novice and I've only just begun to make use of my millennium eye'

* * *

**Even when Kaiba is shaken up, he still looks sexy *drool* sorry, don't mean to be a fangirl**

**Maybe it's just me, but Pegasus is totally cheating with that eye, but i forgive him because the theatrics are hilarious**

**and that's that, with nothing else to say, tell me what you think!**

**Thanks 4 Readin!**

**Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**

* * *


	27. Creator Vs Champ part 2

**Chapter 27! Omg! never thought i'd make it this far! woot! well, that's it!**

**Read on! No flames though!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

* * *

"That Millennium Eye, it somehow lets Pegasus see all of the cards in Kaiba's hand" Yugi explained

"Come on, tell me your not serious" Mai said

"Wow Yugi, I know you said that thing had magical powers, but I didn't know it could help him win duels too" Joey said

"Help? Whatever that freaky magic Pegasus has, it's more than helping it's practically guaranteeing him the win." Ashleigh said

"Your right, how's anybody supposed to win against that kind of power? Man!" Joey said

"Still, I wouldn't count Kaiba out of this match just yet, he may be trailing now, but he didn't get to be world champion without learning a few comeback tricks" Yugi said

'This is absurd, it's as if Pegasus can see my cards before I play them, but that's impossible' Kaiba said shaking his head, 'I just need to trust my old skills'

"No card in my hand can defeat the deranged rabbit, but at least I can protect myself from him, defense mode!" Kaiba said and put the card down, "Now I have two monsters on the field guarding my life points, your turn Pegasus"

"As you wish Kaiba-boy" Pegasus said and drew his card, "Tell me something my old friend, did you like watching cartoons in your youth?" Pegasus asked and Kaiba stayed silent, "Is that a no? Kaiba, you're even more cold-hearted than I thought, for me, they were the absolute best, and for little Rosemary too, and none was closer to our hearts than the misadventures of one tricky hare, I am speaking of course of Funny Bunny, such a clever rabbit for ever evading rough Ruff McDog and his long paw of the law, oh how we spent hours watching the never ending game of antics and the perpetual game of hide and seek"

"Yeah, I love Funny Bunny" Rosemary whispered

"Just make your move!" Kaiba snapped at Pegasus

"But Kaiba that is my move" Pegasus said

"Your move's a cartoon?" Kaiba asked

"Not just a cartoon you simpleton, an entire magical cartoon world!" Pegasus said, "Welcome Kaiba, to Toon World" A green book came out of the field and opened up unleashing 'pows' and 'blows' and revealing a little Toon Town.

"Let the fun begin!" Pegasus said

"You must be kidding!" Kaiba exclaimed

"Toon World?" Tea questioned, "It looks like some kid's pop up book to me"

"I've never even heard of this wacky card" Joey said

"I want one!" Lupita said

"Any ideas on what it does?" Ashleigh asked and Joey shook his head

'Huh, Toon World, it sounds familiar' Yugi thought

"Hey, I think Pegasus' Dark Rabbit just pulled a Houdini" Tristan said

"Huh?" they all questioned and looked at Pegasus side of the field

"So that's the magic of Toon World? Now you can make your creatures disappear" Kaiba said unthreatened

"Come on now, not even cartoon bunnies can't vanish into thin air, my Dark Rabbit simply went to his new home, and it's a home that'll prove to be the safest of havens, for as soon as I close that hard book cover, toon world's binding can't be penetrated by anything, but don't worry, my dark rabbit won't lock itself away in those pages without first paying you a visit" Pegasus said, "Dark rabbit attack" the Dark rabbit came out of the book and ran to attack Kaiba's face down card.

"Bad hare day" Mai said

The Dark Rabbit's fist turned into a boxing glove and he punched the battle ox and with a 'boing' sound, the battle ox was destroyed, the Dark rabbit retreated and jumped back in the book which closed and protected him.

"Quite a painful chapter in your Battle Ox's life, wouldn't you say Kaiba-boy? I'd brace for your revenge, but my Dark Rabbit's already safely back in Toon World, maybe the next time he comes out to give you a thumbing you can try taking a swing at him" Pegasus said

"You coward!" Kaiba said

"Well that's not fair!" Tea said

"He'll keep doing this the entire duel" Yugi said

"Um, so a eye that sees your cards is fair, but toon world isn't?" Lupita whispered

"Um…yes?" Ashleigh said

"You're right, this entire duel's not fair" Yugi said

"Let's see here, I can't attack his rabbit so I'll just lay out this for later" Kaiba said and put a card face down

"Looks like it's my turn again" Pegasus said, "And my chance to show off even more toon power" Pegasus held out the Blue Eyes white dragon

"And what better way to demonstrate than on a card I stole from you" Pegasus said

'My Blue Eyes!' Kaiba thought

"Now I'll show you what your beast is capable of under my control! Blue Eyes White Dragon! Awaken!" Pegasus said and blue eyes was summoned, "And cross the threshold into toon world" the book sucked in the blue eyes and began spinning, "Meet the new and improved blue eyes toon dragon" a miniature blue eyes with big eyes popped out

Blue Eyes Toon Dragon- Atk: 3000; Def: 2500

"No! You've stripped him of his pride" Kaiba said

"Please, I transformed this legendary beast into his most supreme form, also…I've made him look much more cuddly" Pegasus said

"Of all the things Blue Eyes is, cuddly sure ain't one of 'em" Joey said

"For once I think Kaiba would agree" Yugi added

"He's so cute!" Lupita exclaimed

"He's not supposed to be" Joey said

"But he's so adorable" Lupita said

'Let's see the world champ get out of this' Keith thought

"Blue Eyes Toon Dragon! Attack the Rude Kaiser!" Pegasus yelled and the toon dragon took a deep breath and blew out an explosion destroying the Rude Kaiser, "How embarrassing, a world champion blasted by a caricature of his own most trusted beast, how ever did that happen?"

"Pegasus, your underhanded dueling tactics have gone on long enough, it's time someone put a stop to your cheating ways" Kaiba said

"What?" Pegasus said

"I may not know exactly how you're cheating, but somehow you can see my cards, so, I'm abandoning my present hand, perhaps if I can't see what I'm playing, you can't either!" Kaiba said

"Gutsy move" Yugi commented

"Tell me, how do you think Pegasus is cheating?" Tristan asked

"I don't know, maybe he's got some hidden camera set up in here" Joey said

"You really think so?" Tristan asked

"Hey, I wouldn't put anything past that sleezy slime-ball, and I'll tell ya this, now that Kaiba's not even looking at his cards, he's gonna have to trust more in the heart of the cards if he's gonna have any chance rescuing his brother" Joey said and Rosemary overheard

'Wow, Joey sure has come a long way since our first duel' Mai thought

'I'm not taking this' Rosemary thought, "Look I know you think Pegasus is a bad guy and maybe he is towards you! But don't go saying he has the audacity to put hidden camera's for his duels! I don't care what he's done to you, I don't even care if he's cheating, he's still a great man who has a heart and can love! So call him one more name and I'll…I'll…I don't know but it'll be bad!" Rosemary shouted at them and they almost jumped back

'Rosemary defending me huh? I guess I'm not a bad father then, she reminds me so much of her mother' Pegasus thought putting the duel aside for a moment

"Geez sorry, don't have a cow" Joey said

"Um, we won't say anything in front of you, promise" Tristan said

"Just focus on Kaiba, he's about to draw" Ashleigh said

"There he goes" Yugi said

"I believe in you Seto-honey! My heart's with you! And I know yours is with me!" Rosemary said and the rest sweat-dropped

"I put all my faith in this next card, so now let it be revealed!" Kaiba yelled and summoned the card without looking at it and the Blue Eyes White Dragon came out, every gasped at the sight of the blue eyes

"Yes! The blue eyes white dragon!" Kaiba said

Blue Eyes White Dragon- Atk: 3000; Def: 2500

"Incredible, that's gotta be the luckiest draw I've ever seen" Mai commented

"I think that draw was more about faith than luck" Tristan said

"You said it bud, Kaiba listened to his heart and it paid off for him big time" Joey said

"Pegasus! Your card prophesizing has failed you! And now your toon dragon will fail you as well!" Kaiba said

"Wow, I've never seen a monster go against a whipped out version of himself before" Joey commented

"More like a cuter version" Lupita said

'Normally, this clash would end in a draw, but I don't know all the rules to toon world, so I can't be sure' Yugi thought

"You okay? You haven't said anything unlike loudmouth Joey" Ashleigh told Yugi

"Yeah, I was just thinking about the duel an-" Yugi turned to her and saw her looking away with her arms crossed and an angry face, Yugi sighed and looked back at the arena

"Oh this is going to be such fun" Pegasus said clapping, "A Blue eyes attacking his toon counterpart, there's no end to the insane antics that could ensue from this" Pegasus said

"Wrong, this isn't one of your hare brain after school cartoons, your toon won't escape this!" Kaiba yelled

"Oh no" Pegasus said and chuckled

"Something's not right here" Mai said

"Yeah, Pegasus" Joey said

"Blue Eyes! Attack with all your might! White lightning!" Kaiba yelled, the blue eyes attacked with white lightning at the toon dragon but the toon dodged the attack, "No way!"

"What was that?" Joey asked

"That toon just stretched out of the way" Mai said

"You should've watched more cartoons Kaiba, the cuddliest creature never ever gets hit" Pegasus said, "In 3,013 episodes of Funny Bunny, rough Ruff McDog never lay a paw on our cuddly hero, no, he would try and try but never would he succeed, such a clever little rabbit, and my creatures will employ the same cleverness every time you attack, because as long as my toon world card is out, everything I throw would be just as hard to pin down as my toon dragon!"

"Kaiba will get creamed if all of his opponents are nothing but toons" Yugi said

"This isn't fair! Just cause Pegasus invented the game shouldn't mean he can use some super card that no one knows about" Joey said

"Yugi, you ever hear Toon world?" Mai asked

"Well, all I know about it is that it was never put into circulation, it was too powerful, I guess Pegasus must have the only one" Yugi said

"That sounds real fair" Joey said

"How can anyone beat Pegasus when he has cards like that at his disposal" Tea said

"It's called faith with a side of dumb luck" Ashleigh said

"You think?" Tristan asked

"Nah, I just wanted to sound hopeful" Ashleigh replied

"Thanks for playing anyway" Tea said

"Now, where were we Kaiba-boy? Ah yes, it was my turn" Pegasus said, 'Now lets see here, he's folded his hand so I can longer look through his eyes to see what card he holds, but perhaps I can look else where, you see, a duelist of Kaiba's experience has long since memorized his deck, every monster, every card, so I don't have to look at his eyes to see what cards he keeps, I simply need to look through his mind' Pegasus thought, "I'll play this, a new addition to toon world, the Shine Palace!"

'The Shine Palace? He actually made it into a card? We used to play and I'd be Princess Sophie from the Shine Palace, but I didn't think he'd make it into a card, I was five yrs old' Rosemary thought

"Luminous, isn't it? Just like my little Rosemary, and it makes for quite a handy plot twist, you see the shine palace raises my toon dragon's attack by 500 points" Pegasus said

"That still won't bring this story to an end" Kaiba said

"I beg to differ Kaiba-boy, I think I've just written the final chapter of your defeat, the light energy that my toon dragon absorbs from Shine Palace makes him stronger than your blue eyes, observe" Pegasus said, the toon dragon flexed and volcano's erupted from his biceps and he buffed up

Blue Eyes Toon Dragon- Atk: 3500; Def: 2500

"I'm no cartoon expert, but exploding volcano biceps that's bad right" Mai said

"Blue eyes toon dragon attack! White lightning!" Pegasus said

"Not so fast! Activate magic card, negate attack!" Kaiba yelled

"So that was the card he played two turns back" Yugi said

"I completely forgot about it" Ashleigh

'Clever move Kaiba, but don't forget, the defensive magic of negate attack remains on the field for just one turn, for as the threat of my toon dragon will endure' Pegasus thought

"My turn now!" Kaiba said and reached out for his deck, 'I bought some time, but I won't be able to block that toon dragon's attack again, I have to destroy that comic monstrosity here and now, otherwise, not only will I have lost this duel, but I will have lost my only chance winning my brothers soul back, I have to trust in my deck, for the both of us' Kaiba drew the card, 'Perfect!'

"Go! Shadow spell!" Kaiba yelled and toon dragon was chained up, "Now not only can your toon not move, but his attack is lowered by 700 points!"

Toon Dragon- Atk: 2800; Def: 2500

'How dare shackle a free and wondrous spirit such as my blue eyes toon, it's like imprisoning joy itself, he will pay for interrupting my fun' Pegasus said

"Looks like toons don't always get the last laugh, Blue Eyes! White lightning attack!" Kaiba yelled and Blue eyes attacked toon dragon and destroyed him

Pegasus- 1200

Kaiba- 1000

"Hey alright! Kaiba sent that tune back to the drawing board" Yugi cheered

"He pulled it off, impressive" Mai said

"Now do you understand that nothing will stop me from rescuing my brother Pegasus, even destroying my own blue eyes" Kaiba said

"Aww, Kaiba-boy, your treasured blue eyes white dragon's mean so much to you don't they? Well as creator of duel monsters, I'm truly touched by your devotion, but, when will you learn that the same devotion is not returned by the blue eyes, for as you'll see, they are not so loyal" Pegasus said and revealed Dragon Capture Jar, "Go, Dragon capture jar!"

Dragon Capture Jar- Atk: 100; Def: 200

"This will make two blue eyes that I've stolen from you won't it? Oh, you must hate me" Pegasus said and chuckled

A fog started to surround the blue eyes and drag him into the jar, "No!" Yugi yelled as Kaiba's blue eyes struggled against the magic of Dragon capture jar.

"Now all of your dragon's defense points have been transferred to my jar, where it'll be at my disposal, Kaiba-boy" Pegasus said

Dragon Capture Jar- 2700

'I cant let Pegasus steal another one of my dragons with that jar, I need to find a way to destroy it' Kaiba thought and drew his card, "Okay Pegasus, I'm playing this in defense mode"

"Then for my turn, I'll place this magic card face down, and bring out the dragon piper, defense mode" Pegasus said

Dragon Piper- Atk: 200; Def: 1800

"That could only mean one thing" Yugi said

"Pegasus is planning to draw my dragon under his control" Kaiba said

"You read my mind" Pegasus chuckled, "And soon I will make him a toon, just like I did your other blue eyes, and then the fun will begin all over again"

"No way! Not if I can shatter that dragon piper right here, I'm invoking the powers of the swordstalker! Now attack the dragon piper, vengeance strike!" Kaiba yelled

"Did you forget about the magic card I just played? Did ya? It's a little doodad called Doppelganger, it can copy anything on the field, I think I'll have it copy your crush card and now I think I'll infect my dragon piper with it" Pegasus said

"Oh no!" Kaiba exclaimed

"But Kaiba just declared an attack on that dragon piper, his stalker will be charging right into a trap" Yugi said

"And it's too late for him to do a single thing about it" Pegasus said and laughed

"Hurry up and call off your attack Kaiba! It's a trap!" Yugi yelled

"It's too late" Ashleigh said and put a hand on his shoulder to hold him down

"I'm afraid this is far worse than a trap" Pegasus said, and the Swordstalker attacked the dragon piper and split him in half, infecting Kaiba's deck with the virus., "This is a virus, and it incapacitates every one of Kaiba's monsters that have more than 1500 attack points, including the ones in his deck"

"My cards are becoming infected!" Kaiba exclaimed as the purple static from the virus spread through his cards

"That's what you get Kaiba-boy, when you stack your deck with monster cards that all have more than 1500 offense points" Pegasus said

"I don't believe it!" Joey exclaimed, "Kaiba's getting done in by the same card he tried to beat Yugi with!"

"This can't be it!" Yugi said

"Looks like it is" Ashleigh said

"That crush card totally obliterated his deck" Tea said

"Whoa, what a suckish way to lose" Lupita commented

"All of my cards gone" Kaiba said and picked up a card, "This is the only one left that the virus didn't affect, so it's the only card I can play, I've used reborn the monster to revive Sagi the clown"

Sagi the Clown- Atk: 600; Def: 1500

"It's your last move and your going to spend it reviving a clown? Oh yes Kaiba, he's the best you could do with my virus still about, shame when you consider all that's on the line" Pegasus said

"Mokuba" Kaiba whispered, "I tried my very best"

"Your best failed you, Becourmonts, emerge and attack!" Pegasus said

Beecorimont- Atk: 2300; Def: 2000

"Forgive me Mokuba, I am so sorry" Kaiba whispered and his clown was demolished

"No way!" Joey exclaimed, and Rosemary ran out

"There are no more cards you can play, therefore you lose Kaiba-boy, and you've lost much more than just his duel, haven't you Kaiba? You lost the only chance you had at rescuing your baby brother, you let him down, but don't worry my dear friend" Pegasus said and took out an empty card, "I will spare you the agony of carrying on in this world without him"

"What is that?" Kaiba asked

"It's the final fate of your soul Seto Kaiba!" Pegasus said and his eye began to shine

"Stop!!" Rosemary yelled pushing off the guards as she stepped into the dueling aisle, "Please stop!! Don't do this! I can't stand the sight of seeing you do this!" Pegasus slightly turned but paid little attention to her pleading

"Stay in your place Rosemary" Pegasus said and proceeded to taking Kaiba's soul

"No! I won't!" Rosemary shouted and shook Pegasus arm, and fell to the ground in defeat, "Daddy please…I love him" Rosemary whispered and began to sob

"Then" Pegasus said looking somberly at the fallen girl, "It'll be quick"

Kaiba looked at Rosemary crying for him and softened his eyes towards her, but not long after was his soul taken after that and his empty shell just stood.

'Welcome to your new home, a place of solitude and seclusion, and while your soul is away your body will be employed as my obedient servant' Pegasus said and held up both cards of Kaiba and Mokuba, "Ah, the brothers Kaiba, one in each hand, but even though your cards are so very close, your souls have never been further apart, at least when I had Mokuba locked up you were both living in the same dimension, but now your worlds apart" Pegasus said and looked down at Rosemary, "You're still not upset are you? Here a new present" Pegasus put Kaiba's card beside her, she grabbed the card and stood up.

'There's no going back now, and I'd rather keep his soul than let my father do that' Rosemary thought as she looked at Kaiba's card and back at his empty shell

"Since I know you have such devotion to Kaiba, I've decided to give you his soulless body as an additional present, your love serving you endlessly, isn't that what every girl wants? Now you have it" Pegasus said and Rosemary didn't utter a single word, "Take away that empty shell" Pegasus commanded, "Go on Rosemary, he's yours, it's up to you to decide where you're going to put him, teach him anything you want" Rosemary looked away from Pegasus and was escorted back towards the exit.

"Okay, tell me I just didn't see what I think I saw" Joey said looking at Kaiba's body being dragged away

"You mean a girl having an emotional outburst and Kaiba's soul taken and dragged away, yeah, you saw that" Ashleigh said

"Kaiba" Tea said

"He's gone too, just because he was trying help his little brother out" Yugi said and began to cry, Ashleigh felt sorry and pulled him closer to her. He leaned against her shoulder and cried hiding his tears.

"Well, I finally know what it means to have a shoulder to cry on" Ashleigh said while trying to soothe him

"Yugi" Tea said

"Like us, he just wanted to save someone he cared for" Yugi cried and faced Pegasus, "Why Pegasus?! Who are you to toy with our friends? Our families! I won't let you get away with it!" Yugi shouted

"Gosh, this is too sentimental for me" Ashleigh said and leaned against Lupita

"You wanna cry?" Lupita said rubbing Ashleigh's shoulder

'Just try and stop me little Yugi' Pegasus thought and noticed a glowing coming from Yugi's puzzle and he turned into his alter ego.

'Well, I do believe I just sensed Yugi tapping into the power of his millennium item, excellent' Pegasus thought

"Pegasus! It won't be long now til I put an end to your games" Yugi said

"Yugi-boy, don't forget that you still have to make it through the remaining rounds of this tournament to even win the privilege of challenging me!" Pegasus said

"Rest assured, I'll be at the finals, but the true privilege will be defeating you and undoing all the evil acts you committed against my friends!" Yugi yelled

"I look forward to your finest efforts Yugi-boy, and wonderful performances from all our finalist" Pegasus said, "You truly are the best of the best, the crème de la crème"

'But even so, with the power of my millennium eye, nothing will keep me from victory' Pegasus thought, 'Not even Yugi, and his millennium puzzle!'

* * *

** I almost cried in this episode, seeing Kaiba so lifeless hurt me on the inside, i was heartbroken.**

**The real dueling begins next chapter! (not really) more like the chapter after the next one...i don't know actually, depends what you consider the real duel**

**Tell me what you thought, i accept compliments of any form XD**

**Thanks 4 Readin!**

**Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	28. Secret's of the Night

**Chapter 28! that makes two chapters in one day! Yay for me! i was so excited to get this far, i wanted to go further! ^.^**

**well, there's not much to say on this chapter without spoiling it, so, read on and no flames**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Yugioh**

* * *

"Give me seconds of that cheese" Joey said gulping down from the feast

"Yeah, and the ham" Tristan said

"And that, uh, weird jelly tasty looking thing" Joey said

"If this was a duel munchers competition, you two would win" Tea said

"On behalf of Mister Maximillion Pegasus, I'd like to congratulate the 5 finalist, and welcome them to the final phase of the duelist kingdom competition, I trust you all have your play-off entry cards" Croquette said

"Huh?" They all questioned

"In your invitation to the duelist kingdom you received these two cards, Glory of the Kings Hand, and then Glory of the Kings Opposite Hand, you must have one of these to participate in the final tournament, those without them are disqualified" Croquette replied holding out the two cards

"So that's what they're for" little Yugi said

"Each card provides unique prizes, glory of the kings hand card is needed to claim the three million cash prize, the opposite hand card allows the winner to challenge Pegasus for the championship" Croquette explained

'Now he tells me! I don't have either one!' Joey thought

'Of the millions of cards I own, I run across the two that I don't, I have to get me one' Keith thought

"To make tomorrows tournament interesting, your host has added a special ingredient to your soup" Croquette said and they all looked down at their soup and saw some eyeballs popping out

"Wha!" they exclaimed

"It's staring at me!" Tea exclaimed

"You're not even that pretty" Lupita commented

"What did you say?" Tea asked irritated

"Nothing" Lupita smiled

"That's freaky" Ashleigh said staring at the eye in her soup

"Hey, mines eyeball free" Tristan said

"Hey! This is worse than having a fly in my soup!" Joey exclaimed

"Open up the eye and look inside it if you will" Croquette said and they grabbed the eyes and opened them up, "Each of you has been randomly assigned a letter"

Yugi opened a small paper in the eye with the letter A, Mai had the letter B, Joey the letter D, Keith the letter C, and Ashleigh had the letter F

"Hey, it's the same letter on your report cards" Lupita said looking at Ashleigh's letter, "Shut up!" Ashleigh said and pushed Lupita away while Lupita laughed

"What's this for?" Yugi asked

"And now the islands computer will pair up the letters to determine tomorrows duel match ups" Croquette said

"Gee, I wonder who's going to have to face who" Tea said and the screen came down

'Good, once I know who I'm dueling I can use tonight to prepare' Mai thought

'It doesn't matter who I'm up against if I don't have one of them glory cards' Joey thought

"And tomorrow's duels are as followed, A vs. B, C vs. D, and because of the odd number of finalist, the winner of C vs. D will have to face F" Croquette said

"Alright, who has C and F?!" Joey yelled and Keith chuckled, while Ashleigh sank in her seat

'I might have to duel Joey' Ashleigh thought

"Me runt" Keith said

"Alright! It's payback for trapping us in that cave!" Joey exclaimed

"Once I crush you you'll still wish you were in that cave" Keith said

"So who's F?" Joey asked

"Hi Joey" Ashleigh said and waved

"Ashleigh, you're F?" Joey asked

"No I'm A" Ashleigh said sarcastically showing him the F paper

"Ha, so first I'll crush you, then that girl!" Keith said and laughed

"Why you…" Joey growled

"So I guess it's you and me, Mai" Yugi said to Mai

"I'm looking forward to this duel" Mai said

"Yeah, me too, and may the best duelist win" Yugi said

"Yeah, duel with big boobs, he must be so happy" Ashleigh whispered angered

"The duels are set, Yugi Mutou vs. Mai Valentine, Bandit Keith vs. Joey Wheeler, and either Keith or Wheeler vs. Ashleigh Andres, please enjoy the rest of this feast because for 4 of you tomorrow, your long journey will end in failure" Croquette said

"Great words of inspiration" Ashleigh said sarcastically

"Hm, so it has begun" Pegasus said looking out his window

"I'm stuffed like a sumo wrestler" Joey said after the feast was done

"Aw, that was good" Tristan said

"I can't believe you drank the entire eyeball soup" Tea said

"Hey there Joey, Ashleigh" Yugi said and faced both of them

"Huh?" They asked

"We better get to bed, we'll need to our rest if we're all gonna be in top shape for the tournament tomorrow" Yugi said

"Sure, I'm for that" Ashleigh said but Joey didn't show any enthusiasm

"Yug, what's the point? Since I don't have that card huh-"Joey said and looked at Yugi handing him one of his cards

"Actually this glory of king hands card is yours Joey, why don't you just think of it as an early birthday present" Yugi said

"Yugi!" Tea said happily, in a way Ashleigh didn't like

"But Yug, you need it" Joey said

"The rules never said we needed both cards to compete, so we each only need one" Yugi said, "If you give up now, who's going to save your sister, what kind of big brother would you be if you didn't even try to win the prize money"

"Yugi!" Joey exclaimed

"And besides Joey, think about the odds, if we're all in the tournament, it doubles our chances of winning the entire thing, so take it okay" Yugi insisted

"Take it" Tea encouraged

"Yeah Joey, join the party" Ashleigh said

"What about you Ashleigh? You don't have a card either" Joey said

"Actually" Ashleigh said and pulled out a glory card, "I do"

"What!? Where did you get that?!" Joey said

"When I was shaking hands with my first opponent, none of you noticed I slipped my hand in his pocket and took more than just his chips and glove" Ashleigh said, "I got this card, and 10 bucks"

"Well then, okay" Joey said and accepted the card from Yugi, "You're a real pal Yugi"

"All this lovey-dovey stuff is making my skin crawl, so good night boys and girls, and catch you tomorrow Yugi" Mai said

"Good night everybody, tomorrow's a big day" Bakura said

"Good night" Tea called back  
"Later" Tristan said

"Night guys" Yugi said about to enter his own room

"Yugi" Joey interrupted

"Hm?" Yugi asked

"Listen, thanks again for bailing me out, you're the best pal" Joey said, "Well, time to catch some z's"

"Don't snore too loud" Tea said

"I don't snore" Joey said

"Wait!" Lupita said and poked Joey

"Yeah?" Joey said

"What are Z's?" Lupita asked, "I don't get it"

"Well…" Joey said beginning to explain while Keith stood by the corner watching

'Well grandpa, I've made it this far, a couple more victories and we'll go home, together' Yugi thought looking at the moon

"Hey Yugi" Ashleigh said walking in and Yugi turned

"Yeah?" Yugi asked

"Can I take some of your sheets? Lupita refuses her own room and we get cold easily" Ashleigh said

"Sure, go ahead" Yugi said and Ashleigh walked over and took some sheets

"How's your planning going?" Yugi asked

"Hmph!" Ashleigh replied and turned her head angrily

"Are you still angry?" Yugi asked, "I don't even know what I did"

"It's not you I'm angry at" Ashleigh replied and walked out

"Who?" Yugi said and looked at the puzzle, 'Could it be?'

"Okay, I'll have to fine tune my deck if I'm to beat Yugi" Mai said and looked out the window, "Even if it takes me all night"

"Gigantic Donut!" Joey yelled in his sleep happily

"What am I going to do?" Ashleigh said looking over her cards, "I either have to duel Keith or Joey, Keith is a problem since he's probably no good, and Joey may be Joey, but he's a good duelist"

"Don't worry about it" Lupita said, "Just let things run their own tracks"

"I guess your right, still, how come I didn't get E! Of all letters, F! F! Why am I always stuck with F!" Ashleigh complained and Lupita smiled

"Nice to have my drama queen back" Lupita said and giggled as Ashleigh kept over thinking and complaining

'The one night I get to sleep in a decent bed and I'm wide awake' Tea thought and heard some one knocking at the door, "Huh? Who is it?"

"Oh, what's up guys?" Tea asked

"Trouble Tea" Tristan replied

"Tristan thinks that Pegasus cheats in all his duels" Bakura said

"Well he does!" Tristan said

"Hm" Tea said

"Hello!" Lupita said from behind

"Where'd you come from?" Tristan asked

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Lupita said

"Not that, how'd you know we were here" Tristan asked

"Oh, I heard some one yell, "Well he does!" and I wanted to know what he did" Lupita said, "Ashleigh's asleep"

They all walked in and sat down and Tristan explained to Tea what he thought

"You really think he beat Kaiba this morning by cheating?" Tea asked

"Yeah! I mean, Kaiba's one of the worlds top duelist, but Pegasus beat him like he was an amateur" Tristan said

"That's true" Tea agreed

"No one can beat Kaiba that easily, at least not playing fair and square" Tristan continued

"Well, he is the creator of duel monsters" Lupita said

"Still, the way he was dueling, it seemed like he knew what cards were in Kaiba's hand the entire time, I'm telling you the truth, Pegasus is as bogus as a three dollar bill" Tristan said

"There are 3 dollar bills?" Lupita asked

"No, that's my point, he's a punk, you can't trust that guy" Tristan replied

"Even if you're right about Pegasus, what can we do Tristan?" Tea asked

"Plenty, we'll find out how Pegasus cheated, there has to be some clue down at the dueling platform, we'll expose Pegasus for the fraud that he is" Tristan said

"With all the guards everywhere we'll need help from the rest" Bakura said

"No, they have to rest for the tournament, and besides, a herd of elephants won't wake Joey, it's up to us, we have to do this all by ourselves" Tristan said

"I'm with you" Tea agreed

"Yeah, sounds like fun" Lupita said and smiled

"Yugi!" Grandpa called out, "Yugi!"

Yugi woke up and shot up from the bed, "Grandpa! Is that you?"

"Yugi, I must speak with you" Grandpa's voice said

"Grandpa! Where are you!" Yugi asked

"Follow my voice" Grandpa replied

"Keep searching guys" Tristan said down at the dueling platform, searching around the arena, "There has to be a hidden camera or something"

"Maybe Pegasus isn't a cheater; he could be good at guessing cards like a psychic or something" Tea suggested

"I once spoke to a psychic, the lady said I'll have a nice girlfriend within 6 months, it's been a year, not a single date, I don't believe in psychic powers" Tristan said

"Hey Tristan! Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Lupita asked

"Are you serious?" Tristan asked, "Or are you saying that to prove Pegasus is psychic?"

"Neither, I just feel sorry you had to go to a psychic to believe you were gonna get a girlfriend" Lupita replied

"Thanks Lupita, you sure know how to help someone's confidence" Tristan said sarcastically

"But I wasn't helping" Lupita said confused

"Never mind" Tea said and noticed a light on Tristan's back, "Huh?"  
"What's wrong Tea?" Bakura asked

"Look" Tea said and pointed at Tristan

"Tristan, your back" Bakura said

"Something on my back?" Tristan said and turned

"Isn't that strange?" Tea asked

"How can moonlight enter this room" Bakura said

"Through that little hole on the tinted window" Lupita said

"Yes, I see that" Bakura said

"Tristan, go stand on the dueling platform, and pretend to hold a card up just like you're dueling" Tea said

"Sure" Tristan said and walked over and did what he was told and found the moonlight hit his hand directly, Tristan climbed the side of the wall and looked through the hole

"What do you see?" Bakura asked

"There's a tower right across the courtyard, and isn't it convenient that the window faces in this exact direction, it'd be a peace of cake for one of Pegasus' goons to hide in the tower with a telescope and spy on Kaiba's hand. Then the goon relays Kaiba's cards" Tristan said

"Pegasus could be hiding a receiver under his hair" Tea said

"Good thinking Sherlock, there's bound to be tons of proof hidden in that tower" Tristan said and got down, "Let's get over there right now"

"Yeah! Yay, I feel like a detective, or better, an agent" Lupita said happily

"What about the guards?" Bakura asked shocked

"You'll be safe with me" Tristan replied

"Grandpa!" Yugi shouted and bolted out of his room

"Yugi! Beware of Pegasus, you must stop him or he could destroy the entire world" Grandpa's voice called

"Yugi?" Ashleigh said sleepily

"Ashleigh!" Yugi exclaimed surprised

"What are you doing?" Ashleigh asked

"Trying to find my grandpa!" Yugi said and ran forward

"Yugi!" Grandpa called out again

"I'm coming grandpa!" Yugi yelled and Ashleigh ran after him

'I don't hear anything, then again, Yugi's weird' Ashleigh thought

"Uh, this castle's like a maze" Tea said

"Shh, keep it down, there's goons round that corner" Tristan whispered

"There's goons round ever corner!" Bakura whispered harshly

"I said shh! This way" Tristan

"We're running around in circles, it'll be daytime before we get to the tower" Tea said

"What? It's not beauty sleep helps you anyway" Lupita said

"What you say?" Tea exclaimed

"Nothing" Lupita said nervously and smiled

"Hey, look at what I found" Tristan said and grabbed the rope and hook off the wall

"What's that for?" Bakura asked

"This grappling hook gives me a great idea" Tristan said

"Harpie lady combined with cyber shield" Mai said and stacked the cards, "Yugi's already familiar with this combo because he saw my duel with Joey, hm" Mai took all her cards and started rearranging them again, 'He knows my deck almost as well as I do, if I'm to beat him, I can't rely on my same old bag of tricks'

Keith whistled on his bed, seemingly waiting for something, 'Well, time to snatch me one of those special cards'

Yugi and Ashleigh ran out to the courtyard, "Grandpa! Where are you!? I can't find you!" Yugi yelled

"Yugi! Beware of Pegasus!" Grandpa yelled and Yugi looked around and found grandpa's card on the floor

"That's not creepy at all" Ashleigh convinced her self

"Pegasus wields shadow power of incredible strength, much stronger than anyone could've ever imagined" Grandpa informed Yugi

"But how? How's that possible?" Yugi asked bending down to grandpa's card

'Okay, I wanna know what he's hearing' Ashleigh thought and listened intently but heard nothing

"Whoa!" Tea cried as she slipped from the side of the tower and Tristan and Bakura quickly put a hand over her mouth

"I can't believe your plan is to enter the tower from the outside!" Tea exclaimed

"Yep" Tristan said, "You wanted to avoid all the guards, I don't see goons up here"

"Maybe you're not looking close enough" Lupita said

"I'm sure" Tristan said

"Grandpa, tell me how Pegasus' shadow magic still be growing in power" Yugi said

"Every soul he traps in the shadow realm increases his strength" Grandpa replied and Yugi punched the ground

"He's got to be stopped" Yugi said

"What's he saying?" Ashleigh said

"Pegasus, traps souls for power" Yugi answered and his grandfathers card floated away from his hand and onto one of the three crosses across the yard in a darker dimension

"What the-? I see that! But is it real?" Ashleigh asked in surprise

Yugi ran toward the crosses and Ashleigh followed him, a little to spooked to be left alone, "No, Kaiba" Yugi said as his card drifted into another one of the crosses

"Grandpa! Mokuba!" Yugi said

"This is crazy!" Ashleigh said and shut her eyes tightly

"This is wrong! This is terrible!" Yugi said

"Save me Yugi" Kaiba's voice pleaded

"Save me Yugi" Mokuba echoed

Tristan threw the grappling hook to the top of the tower and pulled on it to make sure it was sturdy, "Alright, ladies, you go first, if any of you fall we'll be able to help you"

"Okay" Lupita said but Tea blushed

"What?! Absolutely not!" Tea exclaimed

"Why?" Bakura and Tristan asked

"Geez, don't you get it?!" Tea said and they saw she was wearing a skirt

"What?" Tristan asked and Bakura whispered something in his ear and Tristan got it

"I'll just follow you guys" Tea said

"That's a good idea" Lupita added

"No, not a chance! If you fell, we wouldn't be able at all, so no!" Tristan said

"Then what are we going to do" Tea asked

"I know!" Lupita said and they looked at her confused

"You're next Yugi" Seto said

"He wants you, Yugi" Mokuba said

"What is Pegasus? Uncle Sam?" Ashleigh remarked

"This is no time to be kidding around" Yugi said and looked towards the rest, "Why is Pegasus after me?"

"Pegasus unlocked tremendous magic with his single millennium item, how much power do you think he will wield if he has your puzzle?" Grandpa said

"Huh!" Yugi exclaimed and Ashleigh furrowed her brows

"Tristan, I'm scared!" Bakura said as he and Tristan climbed up the side of the wall blindfolded

"Don't be scared! Just keep climbing!" Tristan said

"But if they fall, we won't be able to help them!" Bakura said

"Anyway, just climb!" Tristan said and moved forward

"Grandpa, how can I stop Pegasus?" Yugi asked

"Just as Pegasus learned to harness the magic of his millennium eye, you must also learn to control the power of your own millennium item" Grandpa replied

"My puzzle?" Yugi asked

"Yes Yugi, your millennium puzzle" Grandpa said

"But how?" Yugi asked

"That you must discover on your own" Grandpa replied, "Whatever it takes, Pegasus must be defeated, if he wins, with his unlimited shadow powers and the magic of the millennium items, he can unleash Armageddon upon the entire world!"

"Grandpa!" Yugi yelled as the Blue fire consumed the three crosses, and both Yugi and Ashleigh shielded their eyes

"You can do this Yugi!" Grandpa yelled, "I believe in you!"

"We're in" Tea said and her and Lupita jumped in

"Your plans are horrible" Bakura commented

"I got ya up here safe and sound didn't I?" Tristan said

They started looking around for any clues of that could prove that Pegasus was cheating

"Nothing, not even a telescope" Tea said

"How can that be?" Tristan said

"Maybe it's binoculars" Lupita said

"You think?" Tristan asked

"Who do you suppose this is?" Bakura asked looking at a portrait of a young woman

"Whoa, that's a mighty big painting" Tristan said

"Can you find a light switch?" Tea asked and the lights suddenly turned on and they all turned around, "Did you turn on the lights?"

"No" Bakura said

"Then who did?" Tea asked

"Um…a ghost?" Lupita suggested

"Maybe the light's voice activated" Tristan said

"I've seen this portrait before, in the dining hall I think" Tea said

"She must be very important to Pegasus" Bakura said

"She's pretty" Lupita said

"But I haven't seen her at all since we've been in the castle, do you think that's Pegasus wif-wha!" Tea said and turned around

"Isn't it past your bedtimes?" Pegasus asked

"Pegasus" Tea said

"How'd you find us" Tristan said

'She looks kinda like that girl, Rosemary, I wonder if they're related' Lupita thought looking at the portrait then back at Pegasus

"A little birdie told me, it saw you three climbing up the walls" Pegasus said

"Yeah, well we're on to ya pansy, listen up! You've been spying on Kaiba's cards from up here!" Tristan said, "The jig is up, why don't you just admit it?"

"You break into my private sanctuary through the window and accuse me of wrongdoing?"

"What's going on up here?" Rosemary asked climbing the stairs

"Rosemary, please return to your bedchamber, you are not wanted in this hour" Pegasus ordered

"Alright" Rosemary said and walked back down but not before noticing the 4 of them standing before Pegasus

"Absolutely no one is allowed in this room and I'm afraid you three have seen too much" Pegasus said

"What do you mean?" Tristan asked

"You should've stayed in your rooms, instead you will now be disciplined" Pegasus said and revealed his eye

"Oh what's going on?" Tristan said as the room spun

"The floor!" Bakura exclaimed and they all yelled and fell through the floor

"I wonder what they were doing up there" Rosemary said in her room, "He's only allowed me to be in that room once, and it was only to see her" Rosemary looked at a smaller portrait of the young woman, "My mother" Rosemary sighed and grabbed Kaiba's soul card, "Don't worry, I'm sure this madness will soon end, there has to be a way for you to get back in your body"

"Realm of shadows in this twilight hour accept these souls and grant us power" a group of men chanted from afar

"Where are we?" Tristan asked

"Do you hear chanting?" Tea asked

"Maybe we're in an alien world" Lupita said noticing all the strange drawing on the walls

"Those are ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics, what could they mean" Bakura said

"Let's go check it out" Tristan said looking at the direction of the chanting

"But why?" Bakura said

"Must you always criticize my plans" Tristan said

"Yes" Lupita replied

"Realm of Shadows in this twilight hour accept these souls and grant us power" The chanting continued

"Who are these clowns" Tristan asked once they reached the end of the hall and looked into a large room, "And what do you think they're up to?"

"I don't know, but they're creeping me out" Bakura said

"Screw scary movies, this beats all of em" Lupita said

"Begin!" The men chanted together

One of the men raised a table from the ground with a Blue Eyes white dragon carved into it, "There's a blue eyes on that tablet"

"I don't like this, let's get out of here" Bakura said

"Shush" Lupita said

"Look there" Tea said, "It's that painting again, who can she be?"

'I still think that girl looks a lot like her' Lupita said

The other man raised a tablet from the ground with a different monster

"Hey those two look like they're…dueling" Tristan said

"You lose" the masked man who sounded like Pegasus said

The other man yelled and a light surrounded him and he was consumed, "Ah!" Tea, Bakura, Tristan and Lupita yelled

"What?" the chanting men said and surrounded them

"Oh no" Bakura said and Pegasus revealed himself and they gasped in shock

"Yugi!" Grandpa yelled being swallowed by the blue fire

"Grandpa!" Yugi yelled

"Unlock the secrets of the millennium puzzle, only then can you defeat Pegasus" grandpa said

"Yugi" Kaiba said

"Yugi" Mokuba said

"The Millennium puzzle Yugi!" Grandpa said and the three crosses were completely covered by the fire

"Grandpa!" Yugi yelled

"Er…" Ashleigh struggled and felt herself being pulled by a darkness

Yugi suddenly woke up and breathed heavily from the seeming nightmare, "It was all just a dream" Yugi said but noticed Ashleigh asleep on the foot of his bed, "Or was it?"

"What was?" Ashleigh asked

"Do you remember?" Yugi asked

"Remember what?" Ashleigh asked, "How I got here? No"

"No, grandpa, and Kaiba, Mokuba…" Yugi said but noticed Ashleigh wasn't getting it

"I guess it was just a dream" Yugi said

"Sorry, it'd be cool if we could have the same dreams, but I don't think possible" Ashleigh said worried, "Are you going to be okay Yugi?"

"Yeah" Yugi said

"You sure?" Ashleigh asked

"Yeah, we both need to catch up on some rest" Yugi said

"…o-kay" Ashleigh said and walked towards the door and looked back at Yugi, 'I think I remember, but it's to vague to say so' Ashleigh thought and headed back to her room

"It felt so real, it couldn't have been just a dream" Yugi said and lied on his back

"Where did that robe guy go?" Tristan asked

"The shadow realm" Pegasus replied

"Shadow realm? Not again" Tea said

"This is how the shadow games were played thousands of years ago, these duel rituals unleashed to magic of the shadow realm, and these duel rituals unleash the power of the shadow realm, and every soul I trap there increases the power of my millennium eye, you can't imagine the strength of my magic, but one power still eludes me, the ability to control life over death, for that magic I must capture more souls like yours" Pegasus said

"Whoa! He's gonna send us all to the shadow realm" Tristan exclaimed

"No way!" Tea said

"No, there's so much left that I could do" Lupita said sadly

"It's not my fault, I can't simply let you escape after you snooped around my castle and learned my secrets, I hope the accommodations in the shadow realm are to your liking" Pegasus said, "And my dear Bakura, your capture will do more than strengthen my shadow powers, for I shall also gain control of your millennium ring"

"What's this?" Pegasus said and the Millennium ring started to appear around Bakura's neck and Bakura turned into the thief Bakura

"Change of plans" Bakura said

"Can this be?" Pegasus yelled, 'I sense a dark soul within your ring!' both of the items started to glow

"You may indeed sense me now, but you won't remember any of this later, erase their minds!" Bakura said and the room flooded with light and magic

"Oh, my head" Tristan said, back at his room, "It hurts"

"Hey Lupita, you back already?" Ashleigh asked walking in and finding Lupita on her sleeping spot

"I guess" Lupita said looking around, "That was a fun dream"

"What a horrible nightmare" Tea said scratching her eye, "But was it a dream? It seemed so, so real, I feel, I feel like something terrible is going to happen"

'You cannot hide from me Pegasus' Bakura thought, "Your millennium eye, will soon be mine"

'You snooze you lose' Keith thought grabbing the glory card from Joey's jacket

"Hey let go of that!" Joey said dreaming and Keith turned to him alarmed, "That's my pizza"

'Keep dreaming dweeb, it's game over for you' Keith said

"I've done it! This strategy is perfect! Sorry Yugi but your next duel's your last" Mai said

The sun rose over duelist kingdom and Yugi sat on his bed looking out the window, 'That wasn't any ordinary dream, I know grandpa was trying to send me a message from the shadow realm, but what is the secret to my millennium puzzle, how do I control it? I still don't know and I'm running out of time' Yugi thought

'I wonder why I was there in Yugi's dream, I remember it had something to do with him unlocking the secrets to his puzzle, but why would I be there? What do I have to do with his puzzle?' Ashleigh thought, 'And why do I feel like there's something bigger than just a tournament going on?'

* * *

**Well that's the end of the chapter, and btw, Pegasus wants Yugi...if that doesn't tell you he's gay, then you're simply homophobic**

**if you watch the episode you'll notice that everytime Mai's alone, they play like cheap porno/elevator music, it's kind of disturbing**

**Well, i hope this chapter turned out okay, i'm still kind of skeptical about it, but anyway...**

**Thanks 4 readin!**

**Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	29. The Finals Begin!

**Chapter 29! just one more chapter till i reach 30! Yay!**

**whoa, well i'm trying to update 1-2 chapters everyday, my goal is to finish season one before July 4! I may not achieve that though O.o but before the end of summer...maybe**

**well, this chapter is the beginning of the duelist kingdom finals! No flames**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

* * *

'Morning, and I barely slept a wink, I sure hope I'm doing the right thing in deciding to duel again, but with grandpa's soul at stake I have to, grandpa told me to trust the ancient presence within the millennium puzzle, but how can I? It was willing to do anything to beat Kaiba, anything' Yugi thought and heard someone knocking on the door.

"Hey!" Joey said cheerily

"Hey Yugi" Tea said

"Same here" Ashleigh said and got comfortable in a seat

"What's up Ashleigh? How you doing guys?" Yugi said

"Aren't you ready yet, you're gonna be late" Tea said

"And if your late, they'll disqualify you right out of the tournament" Joey said

Yugi nodded and turned into his alter ego and put on his jacket as a makeshift cape, he reached out and offered Ashleigh a hand, who blushed and accepted it and stood up.

"Let's do it" Yugi said looking forward with confidence

"We'll have to cheer you from the balcony Yugi, only duelist are allowed on the arena floor" Tristan said

"Good luck, see you from up there" Lupita said and hugged Ashleigh

"Good luck to the three of you" Tristan said

"Well guys, guess this is it, I'm so proud, kick some butt" Tea said and they nodded

They entered the dueling floor and met up with Keith and Mai.

"Well, look who's finally awake" Mai said

"Mai" Yugi greeted

"Sleep well?" Mai asked

"Wouldn't she like to know" Ashleigh whispered from the side

"I was starting to wonder if you would even show up" Mai said

"I'm starting to wish he didn't" Ashleigh whispered

"Did you sleep well Ashleigh?" Yugi asked

"Fine" Ashleigh replied and felt Yugi taking her hand and kissing it softly

"I'm glad" Yugi said

"Oh, so you two are a couple now? How cute, I honestly thought you were more for Tea, but congratulations anyway" Mai said and Ashleigh growled

"Hey there dweeb" Keith said, "So you about ready to get your butt kicked across the arena and back?"

"Dream on, at least I didn't have to go and steal the star chips to make it to the final round of this here tournament" Joey said, "And I won't have to cheat to beat you Keith!"

'You're such a sad case, you don't even realize I swiped your card, the one you need to qualify for the finals, you already lost, you're too dumb to know, now I only have to duel the girl and that'll be a piece of cake' Keith said

"Attention, attention" Croquette said through a speaker inside a golden horse, "The duel champion playoffs are about to begin, all finalist will now enter the arena"

The door opened up and revealed the arena, "Here they come" Bakura said from the balcony

"This is so cool!" Lupita said

They all stepped out to the other side of the door, "And now your host, Mr. Maximillion Pegasus" Pegasus stood on the other side of them with two guards behind him

'He's here' Yugi thought

"Yugi, Joey, Ashleigh, Mai and Bandit Keith, I welcome all of you to the play off arena! Here is where the last great duel monsters duel shall be waged to determine the championship of the duelist kingdom, only one of you shall emerge victorious, only one of you shall win the three million dollar prize" Pegasus said

'It's gotta be me, that prize will pay for my sisters operation' Joey said

"And of course the victor in the play offs shall also earn the right to challenge me in the final match" Pegasus said

"Challenge you, well isn't that special? And what does the play off winner get for defeating you in the final duel?" Tristan said

"The victor will be granted one request, whatever his or her heart most desires, and if it is within my vast power to do so, their wish will be granted, the victor will also be declared the undisputed duelist kingdom champion and rank #1 in the world!" Pegasus said

"The champion of the world?" Tristan said

"And boys and one girl, that'll be me" Mai said

"Surely any duelist who has come this far must realize that the title and not the money is the real prize, is that not so?" Pegasus said

"You're a regular comedian" Keith said

"Listen you! The money's all I need, for my sister's operation!" Joey said

"Yes, yes, I'm sure some of you have more riding on this tournament than others, hm Yugi?" Pegasus said

'Pegasus, you've got my grandpa's soul, and Mokuba, and even Seto Kaiba captive' Yugi thought 'But I'll find a way to defeat you no matter what, and save them all!'

"Alright, let's get this show on the road, only one of you will emerge victorious from these play-off's but I wish you all good fortune, now shuffle your decks, and may the best duelist win" Pegasus said

"The first duel will now begin, Mai Valentine vs. Yugi Mutou, duelist please proceed to the arena" Croquette said

'No matter what happens I've got to keep the spirit of my millennium puzzle under control, I can't risk him hurting Mai' Yugi thought as they took their places in the arena

"Before we begin, you must each show me the card required for your participation" Croquette said and Mai and Yugi raised their cards and showed him, "Both qualify, the duel may proceed"

"Good luck! Go Yugi!" Tea cheered

"Hey" Joey said and got in between Tristan and Tea, Ashleigh glomped Lupita and they both laughed.

"Joey! Ashleigh!" Tristan exclaimed

"What's with you guys?" Bakura said

"What? We decided to get the bird's eye view of the action" Joey said and Ashleigh nodded, "Go Yug! Wipe her out man!"

"Yay Yugi!" Lupita cheered

"Good luck!" Ashleigh said and winked at him, he still didn't understand but nodded anyway

'I gotta be at my best if I'm gonna make it through these play-off's, but I also have to keep the spirit of my millennium puzzle in check, I mean if Pegasus can steal souls with his millennium item, who knows what the spirit of the millennium might do to win against Mai' Yugi thought

'I used to think the only person on earth a duelist could trust was herself, everyone else was just an opponent, then I met Yugi, and I learned through him that even the strongest opponents in the arena could still be friends outside it, if he had never loan me his star chips I might have never made it to the final round, I owe him a very great debt, I promised Yugi an honorable duel, and that's just what I'm gonna give him, but if he thinks I'm not gonna battle all out, he's dreamin' Mai thought and they each grabbed five cards from their decks, 'I'm gonna give this match everything I've got, so when Yugi goes down it can be a victory I'll be proud of, as much as I like him, I plan to duel hard and I plan to win, I promised him an honorable duel, not an easy one'

Yugi- 2000

Mai- 2000

"Here I come hot-shot!" Mai said

"Right" Yugi said

"Duel!" They both yelled

Yugi chuckled, "If you're playing honorably, you can't try your psychic act on me the way you did on Joey"

"Uh-uh, no tricks this time Yugi" Mai said

'You know, I believe her, Mai's really come a long way' Yugi thought

"I'm not all smoke and mirrors kiddo, even without my tricks I can still duel with the best of them, and I play Harpie Lady! In attack mode!" Mai shouted

Harpie Lady- Atk: 1300; Def: 1400

"That move is Mai's standard opening ploy" Tristan said

"Yugi be careful! Watch out!" Tea said

"Nothing to worry about, Yugi knows what's coming Tea, He's seen Mai's Harpie Lady in action like a billion times already" Joey said

"This is the biggest duel of her life, so don't underestimate her" Ashleigh said

"And now I'll lay down a second card that'll finish my turn" Mai said and put a card face down

'I better finish this fast, the quicker I defeat Mai, the less chance for interference by the spirit inside my millennium puzzle' Yugi thought, "Gaia the Fierce Knight!"

Gaia the Fierce Knight- Atk: 2300; Def: 2100

"Attack Harpie Lady!" Yugi shouted

'Gotcha' Mai thought, "Thanks Yugi I wanted you to attack, it'll set off my trap"

"No my knight!" Yugi exclaimed as his knight hit mirror wall, "A wall!"

"Your Gaia ran smack into my Mirror Wall which cuts any of your monsters attack power in half, as soon as your monster attacked the mirror wall rose up to protect my harpie lady, your fierce knight made an attack from it's equal reflection, draining half his points, pretty darn slick huh Yugi?" Mai said, "Guess it's my turn again"

"High fashion for Harpie Lady, Cyber Shield" Mai said and the shield attached itself to Harpie lady, "the make-over's complete"

Harpie Lady- Atk: 1800; Def: 1400

"Harpie Lady, attack Gaia! Cyber Slash!" Mai yelled and destroyed Gaia the Fierce Knight, "Well like they say nice Gaia's finish last"

"He's gone, Harpie lady's claw attack reduced my fierce knight to ribbons" Yugi said

Yugi- 1350

Mai- 2000

"I'm amazed you fell for that trap Yugi, don't tell me your losing your edge in the championship game, if I didn't know better I'd say you're holding back" Mai said

Yugi drew his next card, 'I am holding back, but maybe this will help, summoned skull, if I can just keep drawing powerful cards like him this match will be over quick and I can stop worry about the spirit of the millennium puzzle' Yugi thought, "I lay one card face down, and then I'll attack with this, let's see your Harpie lady stand up to this!" Yugi said

Summoned Skull- Atk: 2300; Def: 1200

"Summoned skull! Electrify that Harpie! Lightning strike!" Yugi yelled

"You're really off your game today, you make the same mistake twice" Mai said and held up the mirror wall card

"The Mirror Wall?" Yugi exclaimed

"That's right, back again" Mai said

Summoned skull- Atk: 1150

"Now summoned skull's attack power is cut in half too" Mai said

"Then it's a permanent trap?" Yugi asked

"Very good, a couple of turns too late, but now your catching on, better hurry and get that little brain of yours in gear Yugi" Mai said

"Most of the trap cards I've encountered before disappear from the field once they've been sprung, so your permanent trap took me by surprise" Yugi defended, "It's the exception to that rule"

"It's very exceptional, just like me, as long as it's on the field it'll unleash the delightful effect again, and again, every time you launch an attack, get it? No matter how many times you try to come at me, your monsters can never reach my Harpie Lady" Mai said, "Let's face it, you're gonna have to bring your game up a few notches just to keep me interested Yugi"

"Mai's right, Yugi's game seems off" Bakura said

"His strategy is wack man, he can't just attack, why isn't he thinking through his moves like he's always telling me?" Joey said

"Oh Yugi, what are you thinking?" Tea said

"He keeps up like this, he'll lose, he has to snap back into his game" Ashleigh said

'Yugi please, let me help you' Yami Yugi pleaded

'No!' little Yugi shot back, 'I can't take that risk'

"What is with you? I expected a real battle from you and all I get is this lame frontal assault" Mai said, "The only reason I dueled Yugi, aside the island trips the clothes the car and money, is the thrill of trouncing a _worthy_ opponent"

"Are you saying I'm not worthy?" Yugi asked

"Not today kiddo, your body may be in this arena, but your head and your heart is flip for parts unknown, it's really a let down"

"You're questioning my fighting spirit as well" Yugi said

"Bingo" Mai said, "It still seems like your shell shocked about the trouncing you got from Kaiba in your last duel, well get over it, I'm your opponent now and I want to beat someone battling at his best, not some duelist who acts like he's afraid of his own shadow, you gotta shape up Yugi and get your act in gear or I'm gonna knock you out of this tournament"

"You don't understand, it's not about Kaiba" Yugi said and Pegasus chuckled

'Ah Yugi, I can sense your fear, for some reason you're afraid to fully tap the powers of your millennium puzzle, a fear I plan to cure you of, when I make your puzzle mine!' Pegasus thought

"Well whatever's going on, it's boooring" Mai said

"I can't let you win Mai" Yugi said

"Let me win? Listen hun, the way you've been playing today, I don't think there's a single thing you can do to stop me, I promised you an honorable duel Yugi, and I thought you'd give me the same, you ready to duel for real now? Or are you going to put your heart in it? Or are you going to punk out?" Mai said

"I wish she'd zip it, Mai's even more obnoxious when she's winning" Tristan said

"Yugi! Don't let her psych you out man, you just gotta ignore her!" Joey said

"But didn't Mai promise an honorable duel?" Tea said, 'I don't think she's trying to psych Yugi out, I think she's trying to help him out, like she did last time, in her own weird way, Mai's just trying to help Yugi, she's been dreaming of this rematch, but she wants to face him at his best, not like this'

'I'd hate to say it, so I won't, but Yugi's really blowing this duel, I don't know if she really is trying to psych him out, but she's right, come on Yugi' Ashleigh thought

"Silence" Lupita whispered looking at everyone's hard faces

"Well?" Mai said

"Believe me Mai, I'm giving all I can" Yugi said

'I want to believe him, winning won't mean as much if he's not at the top of his game, but he just seems so distracted' Mai said

"I promise you Mai, I'm not about to lose this duel, now, make your next move" Yugi said

'Maybe he's right, maybe I am making too much of this, I really do hope that's the case Yugi, or defeating you will be no fun at all' Mai thought and drew a card, 'Yugi thinks I'll send Harpie Lady to attack summoned skull, that's why he's played the other card face down, it has to be a trap'

"No attack this time, instead I'm going to sweep your trap away" Mai said, "With Harpie's Feather duster!" wing's appeared out of Harpie's back and destroyed Yugi's face down card

"The hidden card I played was the spellbinding circle, if you had declared an attack, your harpie would've been snared in the trap" Yugi said, "Very clever of you Mai"

"I do appreciate the compliment, keep your eyes on me Yugi, I might teach you a thing or two" Mai said

'Mai still has that mirror wall in play, I can't attack without my monsters power being cut in half, I need to alter my strategy' Yugi thought, "I'll switch skull to defense mode, and to finish my move, I'll also play the Feral Imp in defense mode"

"Not much else you can do is there Yugi? Since I've left you no way to attack, my turn now" Mai said "I play Rose-whip! To raise my monster's attack power"

Harpie Lady- Atk: 2400; Def: 1400

'She keeps powering Harpie Lady and hiding behind that mirror wall as a shield' Yugi thought

'Let me help you Yugi, we can defeat her together!' Yami Yugi thought

"Now your imp's gonna feel my Harpie's sting" Mai said, "Whiplash attack!"

"That's nothing Yugi, stick around, the fun's just beginning" Mai said

"Looks like Mai's really got Yugi rattled" Tristan said

"Watch it Yug" Joey warned, "Mai's gonna try to multiply her Harpie Lady next, don't let her"

"Yugi don't give up!" Tea said

"But for goodness sakes, get in the game" Ashleigh whispered irritated

"I've got to turn this around" Yugi said, 'But how, Mai's playing brilliantly while my attention's divided'

"You promised you'd try harder Yugi, but I see now that's not gonna happen, what have we here? Well with this card my Harpie Combo won't be quite complete, but it'll give me more than enough power to vaporize that grungy old skull, allow me to introduce the ever faithful servant of Harpie Lady" Mai said and a huge fire-breathing dragon came out

"What is that?" Yugi asked

"Harpie's oh so cuddly pet dragon, sweet as a kitten isn't he?" Mai said"Well sweet as a fire-breathing kitty can be, and he get's 300 more attack points just be sitting near his master"

Harpie's Pet Dragon- Atk: 2300

"Now, blast that skull to ashes, fearsome fire-blast!" Mai yelled and the dragon attacked the skull and destroyed him

"No!" Yugi exclaimed, "My summoned skull!"

"I told you, you gotta concentrate if your going to stand a chance against me" Mai said, "Why are you playing so poorly Yugi? I got you on the ropes and you're barely putting up a fight, I want to duel you at your best, but there's always so far I'm willing to go, you know, I remember Joey once asked me an important question on why I duel, the answer I gave him was frivolous, but honest, can you answer the question Yugi?"

"I'm dueling for my grandfather Mai" Yugi answered

"Hey, he's got a heck of a lot better answer than you did Mai, listen! Me and Yugi and even Ashleigh, aren't dueling just for ourselves you know" Joey said and Ashleigh looked away in some sort of shame

"Well that's what you say, but tell me, could it be that your motives aren't entirely unselfish" Mai challenged him

"What are you saying Mai? That we should be more like you? Well I guess we could do that" Joey said, "I'm gorgeous, I'm such a great duelist, I love me, how's that?"

"You are such a twit, Joey can't you see I'm trying to be serious" Mai said

"I can seriously see you trying to mess with Yugi's head" Joey said, "And your making him and me and everybody crazy and dizzy and ahh-" Joey yelled as he fell off the balcony

"I'll never forget you" Lupita said laughing as he went down, Tea and Tristan grabbed his leg and pulled him up

"Will you control yourself?!" Tea shouted

"Fine, but make her stop laughing" Joey said and pointed at Lupita who was still laughing

"It's funny until he get's seriously hurt" Tea said to her

"Then it's hilarious!" Lupita said and laughed harder, which made Ashleigh begin to snicker

'You're wrong Joey, I'm not trying to confuse Yugi and your off without any help from me, something's happen to Yugi, and he'll need more than his friendship with all of you to snap him out of it, there's only so much I can do, I may admire Yugi, but I'm still determined to win this duel' Mai thought

'Mai's right about one thing, I can't afford to be distracted now, winning this duel is all that matters' Yugi thought and drew a card, 'Yes! The Dark Magician, this card would definitely be powerful enough to defeat Harpie's Pet Dragon, if I could attack, but I can't, not while Mai's mirror wall trap card is still in play, I need another tactic, wait, I know! I'll match her trap for trap'

"I'll lay one card face down, and then throw Dark Magician in defense mode! That ends my turn" Yugi said

Dark Magician- Atk: 2500; Def: 2100

'Come on Mai, attack, I've matched your mirror wall with a card called Mirror Force, all your monsters will be destroyed' Yugi thought

"Now it's my turn" Mai said and drew her card, 'Hm, this card will nearly complete my Harpie combo, whatever trap you set for me Yugi, just became useless'

"I play this accessory card, Shadow of Eyes!" Mai said

"Huh? The shadow of eyes?" Yugi questioned

"Watch the arena, I really don't think you're gonna like this at all" Mai said and the Dark Magician stood up

"What is this? My Dark Magician is switching to attack mode?!" Yugi exclaimed

"That's right, that's the magic of shadow of eyes, it exudes an irresistible force that can lure even the mightiest monsters into battle" Mai said

"Mai's trying to force Yugi into attacking" Joey said

"That means that throwing monsters in defense mode is useless too" Tristan said

"So what are you waiting for Dark Magician? Attack Harpie Lady!" Mai yelled, Dark Magician attacked Harpie Lady with Dark Magic attack, but the mirror wall surrounded Harpie Lady, leaving the Dark Magician to attack his reflection and cut his attack points in half

Dark Magician- Atk: 1250; Def: 2100

"And I know you played a trap card, so Harpie's feather duster, give him a dusting off" Mai said

'No! She's eliminated my mirror force card!' Yugi thought

"Now to blow some extra smoke your way, Dragon! Fearsome Fire blast!" Mai yelled and destroyed the Dark Magician

Yugi- 300

Mai- 2000

"You don't even have your favorite card, the Dark Magician left, what are you gonna now?" Mai said

"Yeah, what is Yugi gonna do?" Joey wondered

"Yugi, you can still turn this around, I know you can" Tea said

"Yeah, it only looks hopeless" Joey said

"Well, if Yugi doesn't start dueling without fear, it is hopeless" Ashleigh said

"I believe in him, you should too" Tea said

"I never said I didn't, I just don't think this time he's gonna make it" Ashleigh said

"You're wrong" Tea whispered

'I hope I am' Ashleigh thought

"She probably is, she's almost never right" Lupita said and Ashleigh got angry, "Shut up!" Ashleigh said and smacked Lupita's head

'I can't lose this match' Yugi thought

'Yugi, let me help you, if you continue to hold me back, everybody loses' Yami Yugi persisted

* * *

**That's the end for chapter 29! you can expect chapter 30 tomorrow!**

**Btw: Yugi sucks without Yami, well maybe not that, but he needs Yami...not that way (maybe O.o)**

**guess there's nothing left to say except...**

**Thanks 4 Readin!**

**Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	30. Last Chance: Black Luster Ritual!

**Chapter 30! just like i promised! (Didn't promise, but said to expect it) i honestly love this duel**

**In this chapter Yugi summons my ultimate above every other card favorite, i love this card so much, it's in my deck and i rarely even duel (i have nobody to duel with T.T)**

**I'm very nervous about chapter 33 btw, and so i'll say it now and i'll so it then, be nice, but for now, enjoy chapter 30**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

* * *

"Whoa, Mai's really got Yugi on the ropes, she's brought him down to 300 life points and she hasn't lost any" Joey said

'As long as Mai's shadow of eyes card is active, I can't play any of my monsters in defense mode, but if I try to attack, my monsters lose half their power when they hit Mai's Mirror Wall' Yugi thought

'Please let me help you' Yami Yugi pleaded

'No! I can't risk turning you lose' Yugi shot back

'Poor Yugi-boy seems to have a lot on his mid, I sense much conflict, instead of embracing the power of his millennium item, he seems to be struggling against its forces and that will be his undoing' Pegasus thought

"What's the problem Yugi?" Tristan asked

"Mai is, she's gone and put aside all her silly card tricks and played this duel flawlessly" Tea said

"I gotta say though, I kinda miss the card tricks, they were very entertaining" Ashleigh said

"Yeah, if you weren't the one losing" Tea said

"Who would've thought that she was this good" Joey said, "Could it be that is was just sheer dumb luck that I beat her before"

"It wasn't luck Joey, I lost that duel to you because you knew something I didn't" Mai said

"Huh?" They all asked

"I learned more from that duel than any other I've ever played, it's true Joey, I learned a lesson from you that day that I never really wanted to learn, I didn't know it then, but it would change me, and the way I looked at dueling, I had to take a hard look at myself and admit the reason I relied on tricks was because I was afraid, afraid to trust in my own abilities, afraid to trust in my self, like you trusted in yourself Joey, and facing up to that wasn't easy, believe me" Mai said

"You've really changed Mai" Yugi said

"Joey, do you know how you made it all the way to the final rounds of this tournament?" Mai asked

"Heck yeah I do, I made it this far because I got my friends Yugi, and Tristan and Tea and Lupita-" Joey said but was interrupted

"God Joey there is, like what, six maybe seven of us? Just cut to the point" Ashleigh said

"Yeah, cuz I got everybody-" Joey said

"Say my name though" Ashleigh interrupted again

"And Ashleigh behind me, cheering me on and telling me I can go all the way" Joey said and faced Ashleigh "Happy?" Ashleigh smile and nodded

"That's true, that's very true, your friends were with you all the way, but you also had the guts to look inside and face up to what you saw there, you looked your demons in the eye and dealt with them, and that's a lesson every one should learn" Mai said

"I did that?" Joey asked

"That's right, in that game you taught me that a duelist can learn more from her defeats than her victories, you taught me to face up to my fears, not just try to bottle them up" Mai said, "So Yugi, have you faced up to your fears? Whatever freaked you out in your battle with Kaiba, have you come to grips with it?"

'How can I? Kaiba was willing to risk everything in our duel, and the spirit from my millennium puzzle was willing to do anything to stop him and win, but if I had attacked Kaiba might've been seriously hurt, and I couldn't let that happen, even if it cost me the duel, no matter how badly I need to rescue grandpa, hurting someone else is something I will not do' Yugi thought as was sitting down in his mind with the spirit behind him

'I meant no harm, I only wanted to help' Yami Yugi said and turned around, 'And I vow never to go against your wishes again'

'How can I believe you?' Yugi said and turned to look at him

'You're grandfather once urged you to trust in the power of the millennium item, remember?' Yami Yugi replied

'Maybe you're right' Yugi thought, "Mai, that's for reminding me that a true duelist faces his problems, your right, I was holding back, but not any longer!"

'Hm, you're a little late to the party Yugi, I've been dueling for real all along' Mai said

"Here we go" Yugi said, 'Just remember, you promised we'd do this Mai way, right?'

'Yes, I did, and my word is my bond' Yami Yugi replied

'Okay' Yugi said trusting him and he drew a card, 'Hm'

"I play the magic card, Brain Control!" Yugi yelled

"Brain Control? What is that?" Mai asked

"With this card I can brainwash one enemy monster and control it for a turn" Yugi said and activated the card, "I'll use it to seize control of Harpie's Pet Dragon"

"Nice move Yugi, but Harpie's Pet Dragon is only a servant of Harpie Lady, and even brain washed, it would never think on turning on its master" Mai said

"Huh?" Yugi said

"Yugi, you just made your final mistake" Mai said, "Even under brain control Harpie's pet dragon won't attack her master"

"I know that Mai, but I don't intend to attack your Harpie" Yugi said

"Huh?" Mai questioned

"First, I play this card face down, and add, Catapult Turtle, now let's put Harpie's Pet dragon on the catapult, in attack mode!" Yugi said and the dragon settled on the catapult and aimed for Mai, "Because I called an attack your mirror wall appears and I'm going to knock it down, with your own dragon"

'Oh no, the catapult turtle has the power to destroy walls and fortresses' Mai thought

"Catapult Launch!" Yugi yelled and the catapult released the dragon and destroyed the mirror wall

"Alright!" They all cheered

'He's back in the game' Ashleigh said happily

"He shattered my Mirror wall to pieces" Mai said

"And that's not all I've done Mai" Yugi said, "My assault has done more than destroy the defense you built, because it was your monster I fired from Catapult turtle, half of the pet dragons attack points get deducted from your life points, the tide of this battle is turning Mai"

Mai- 850

Yugi- 300

"Alright! Way to go! Now your sockin the duel Yugi!" Joey cheered

"Guess you were wrong" Tea said and looked at Ashleigh

"She always is" Lupita said and snickered

"Yugi if you keep proving me wrong like this, I want to break up!" Ashleigh said to Yugi

"Start getting right and you won't be wrong" Yugi said smiling and turned his attention back to the duel

"You guys are a… couple?" Tea asked

"No, it's a joke" Lupita said waving it off

'Hm, most unexpected, it seems Yugi-boy has somehow begun to regain his strength' Pegasus said

'You wanted my best Mai, well you're about to get your wish, if I can trust the spirit of my millennium puzzle, if we can really work together, then nothing can stop us!' Yugi thought

"It's my turn" Mai said and drew her card, 'Okay, the only monster Yugi's got on the field is that reptilian launch pad, I could send Harpie Lady to destroy it, and Yugi's life points would drop to zero and I'd be the winner, but there's that other card he's laid face down, if it's a trap I'd be walking right into it and that could finish me, this is the toughest decision I had to make all game, to attack or not to attack?' Mai thought and looked at Yugi's eyes which brought shock to her

"Bring on your assault, Mai!" Yugi yelled

"Now I will…not attack" Mai said, "I'm not falling into your trap and there are other moves that I can make, for example, I can use this card to triple my Harpie attack force" Mai revealed the Elegant Egotist

"I play, Elegant Egotist!" Mai yelled and a light surrounded her harpie lady and out her one, the two other harpie sisters were summoned, "Not bad huh?"

Harpie Lady 1- Atk: 2450; Def: 2100

Harpie Lady 2- Atk: 2450; Def: 2100

Harpie Lady 3- Atk: 2450; Def: 2100

"That ends my turn Yugi, but next time around you'll get a taste of my ladies claws and I promise you won't enjoy it" Mai said

"That's too bad Mai, you really should've attacked me" Yugi said

"Hm! Well that's your opinion" Mai said

"No, it's fact, if you had called an attack, then you would have won" Yugi said

"But your trap card!" Mai exclaimed

"It's not a trap Mai, it's a monster recovery card" Yugi said and Mai gasped, "You fell for my bluff, it's a whole new duel now Mai, for this turn I'll activate the monster recovery card! Put all the monsters back into my deck, reshuffle, and now I can draw five new cards" Yugi looked at his hand and got distressed, 'Oh no! not one of these cards is strong enough to bring down one of Mai's harpies'

"Each of my three Harpie Ladies has an attack power of 2450, there are only a handful of cards in duel monsters that can stand up against that, and from the look on your face, you haven't drawn one" Mai said

"Yugi! Don't let up! Keep fighting!" Tea yelled

'Without a monster on the field, Mai's free to attack my life-points directly' Yugi thought, 'I'll never survive against her, unless…'

"This card, in defensive mode!" Yugi said

"But you can't, shadow of eyes, it lures all monsters into attack mode, remember?" Mai said

"All monsters? No Mai, and that's what'll save my life points this turn" Yugi said and flipped over the defensive monster, "Mystical Elf!"

Mystical Elf- Atk: 800; Def: 2000

"Shadow of eyes may lure men into battle, but it doesn't work on female monsters" Yugi said

"No! I forgot about that!" Mai exclaimed

"You'll have to attack it, instead of me" Yugi said

"Made it! With all of his life points intact" Tea said

"Sure he may have gotten through this turn, but that does not mean he's out of the woods just yet" Bakura said, "It won't take Mai that long to destroy that mystical elf"

"Can't you ever just bask in the moment?" Ashleigh said

"But Bakura's right" Tea said and Ashleigh sighed, "Whatever" she whispered

"Okay, so let's see where we stand, your on the board with one measly elf and it's my turn, first I'll use this monster reborn card to bring back an old friend" Mai said

'Monster Reborn!' Yugi thought

"What's that?!" Joey exclaimed

"Remember Harpie's Pet Dragon? He's back, and he gets 300 more attack points for each Harpie on the field" Mai said

Harpie's Pet Dragon- Atk: 2900; Def: 2500

"Oh no! He now has 2900 attack points!" Yugi exclaimed

"And every single point aimed right at you" Mai said, "Harpie Ladies, Combine your power's, exterminator attack!" the harpies combined their strength and destroyed the mystical elf

"She wiped out his last defense" Tea said

"So wait, was I right?" Ashleigh asked

"You're times run out Yugi! Next turn I eliminate the remainder of your life points" Mai said, "And then, looks like I go on to the finals"

'He might as well admit it, I'm unstoppable, there's nothing he can do against my monsters attack power, one more turn and it's all over' Mai thought

'No! There must be something I can do! I need more time, the next card I draw is going to decide the fate of so many lives, but what happens if I draw the wrong card? What happens to grandpa? To Joey and his sister? And to Kaiba and Mokuba? I can't do this!' Yugi thought

'We can do this, together, just trust me, and trust in the heart of the cards' Yami Yugi said

"Come on now, we both know I'll wipe out any card you play on my next turn" Mai said

"Swords of Revealing Light!" Yugi yelled and Mai gasped

"Swords of Revealing Light?!" Mai exclaimed, 'He actually drew Swords of Revealing Light? How can anybody be that lucky?'

"Alright!" the rest cheered from the side

"That holds my at bay for three turns" Joey said, "Buys Yugi some time to figure a way out of this mess"

"Yugi's really lucky isn't he Ashleigh" Lupita said

"Of course, he met me" Ashleigh said smiling

"It's more than luck" Joey said

"Decided to go down fighting huh? Well alright, a surrender would be easier but if you're really determined to go out in the blaze of glory, I'll be only too happy to light the fire" Mai said

"No Mai, what I intend to do is to go out in a blaze of victory!" Yugi said, 'Harpie's pet dragon is the most powerful monster she's got, unless we can defeat it, there's no way to win'

'We can defeat it, but only at great risk, it involves the black luster ritual, and three turns, might not be enough' Yami Yugi thought

'Black luster ritual? What's that?' Yugi asked

'If I can draw the correct cards, you'll see soon enough' Yami Yugi replied, "My only move for this turn, I play, Kuriboh!"

Kuriboh- Atk: 300; Def: 200

"Oh, it's the attack of the giant three-toed hairball" Mai said and Kuriboh got angry and starting jumping, "Look it's totally ferocious Yugi, I think it wants to attack Harpie's pet dragon single handed" Mai started laughing at the angry hairball

"What you don't think that's funny Yugi?" Mai said seriously

"It's not Mai, laugh all you want, but don't mistake the Kuriboh for a joke when it's an important step on my way to victory in this duel" Yugi replied

"That hairball couldn't be an important step to anything, except maybe choking a cat, anyway I can't attack as long as swords of revealing light is still in play, so I draw this one card and that will end my turn, but soon you're gonna be history" Mai said

'That Kuriboh was a good start, but with just the cards I have in my hand now, I can't initiate the black luster ritual, I still need one more card' Yami Yugi thought and drew Polymerization, 'But this isn't the card I need'

'I don't know what kind of maneuver your trying to pull kiddo, but go for it, gotta lose you might as well lose with some flare' Mai thought

"This card worked for you, monster reborn!" Yugi yelled, "I use monster reborn to bring back Gaia the Fierce Knight!"

Gaia the Fierce Knight- Atk: 2300; Def: 2100

"Oh fierce knight shmears knight, I guess he's an improvement over that little Kuriboh, but he hardly represents a threat to my Harpies and their super charged pet" Mai said and drew her card, "Two turns to go"

"That'll be enough Mai" Yugi said and drew his card, 'Still not the right card'

"Yugi" Tea said worriedly

"Just maintain your cool Tea, relax, you can tell from the look in his eyes he's not about to give up" Joey said

"Yeah" Ashleigh whispered looking at his eyes, 'He looks so-"

"Serious" Lupita said looking at the duel, "Don't you think?"

"Well they are playing for high stakes" Ashleigh said

'I see, very daring Yugi-boy, you mean to attempt the legendary black luster ritual, but you have only one turn left which to draw the necessary card, are you really prepared to risk everything on the outcome of a single draw? Are you?' Pegasus thought

"It's my turn now" Mai said and drew her card, 'I did it, I drew another Harpie Lady card, on my next turn I can play this card giving me a total of four harpies, and raising my pet dragon's attack power to 3200, once Yugi's swords of revealing light wears off, it's all over for him'

"Mai isn't even trying her next move, she's got so much fire power she thinks she's got this in the bag" Joey said

"Does she?" Lupita asked and looked at Ashleigh

"Don't look at me, I'm always wrong" Ashleigh said

"No, of course not" Joey said

"My turn is over, as are the effects of your swords of revealing light, didn't get much help out of your three free turns, did you Yugi?" Mai said

'One card, it all comes down to this' Yami Yugi thought as he reached out for the cards, but stopped, 'No! No, I don't think I can do this, Yugi was right, there is too much riding on the draw of a single card, who am I to gamble with the lives of Yugi's friends and family? And what will happen if I should fail? There's too much riding on the next draw, I shouldn't be risking Yugi's friends and family this way, it's…too dangerous, I can't'

'We can do it, together' Yugi said and laid his hand on Yami Yugi's

'Yugi?' Yam Yugi asked

'I'm with you, and we're not alone, we have the support of all my friends just like I've had from the beginning, and Ashleigh's right there cheering you on, I know how much she means to you, and I know she cares for you the same way and believes in you, we all believe in you' Yugi told Yami Yugi

'Ashleigh' Yami Yugi whispered and smiled, 'With all of you at my side, I was foolish to lose faith'

'It's like you said, you and I have to trust in each other, and in the heart of the cards, and once we put our hearts in the game, there's nothing we can't do!' Yugi said to Yami Yugi and they unlocked a door of mystery together

'Such power! I've never felt such tremendous strength, never!' Pegasus thought

Yugi drew his card and looked at it, "Well Mai, you've put up a good fight, but now the duel ends"

"Huh?" Mai questioned

"Starting with this card! Black Luster Ritual!" Yugi yelled

"What!" Mai exclaimed

"Watch, the black luster ritual works by sacrificing all of the monsters I have placed on the field, combining the energies of my two separate monsters and the forces of light and darkness intertwine, opening the gates of chaos" Yugi explained as two lights came out of the jars and the gate rose from the floor of the arena, "Bringing forth…"

"Oh no!" Mai exclaimed

"The black luster soldier!" Yugi yelled

Black Luster Soldier- Atk: 3000; Def: 2500

"Is that really the legendary Black Luster soldier?!" Mai said

"Now Black luster soldier! Chaos Blade attack!" Yugi yelled and attacked Harpie's pet dragon, and destroyed him, "Harpie's pet dragon is vanquished"

"Just like that, my most powerful monster, it's gone!" Mai said in disbelief

Mai- 750

Yugi- 300

"This is outstanding, for a minute there I didn't think Yugi'd be really able to pull it off" Joey said

"I don't think Mai did either" Tristan added

"Who'd a thought there'd be of bringing that kick-butt monster out of Yugi's deck" Joey said

"Whoa, he did it" Ashleigh whispered and smiled, 'I knew he would… okay not really, but I still thought he'd do a good job'

'The duel is over, Mai's spirit is broken, she's lost the will to fight on' Pegasus thought

'One turn away, if I'd only been able to play one more Harpie Lady card before the black luster soldier appeared I would've won! But I can't revive the pet dragon and there's no other card in my deck that can defeat that ultimate warrior' Mai thought and put her hand on her deck

"Huh? Mai?" Yugi asked, "So does this mean that you surrender?"

"No way" Joey said

"What, what happened?" Tea asked

"Mai surrendered, when a duelist places their hand over the deck like that it means they concede the duel" Bakura replied

"Poor Mai" Tea said

"Yeah, that's really gotta hurt the ego" Ashleigh said

"What's ego?" Lupita asked and they sighed

"I'd rather not see my Harpie ladies destroyed in the next turn, the duel is yours Yugi" Mai said and walked out

"Wait Mai" Yugi called after her, "There's something I want to say to you"

"Huh?" Mai asked

"Thank you, you said a duelist can learn more from defeat than victory and you were correct, but you Mai, you taught me a lot today, I had to confront my own fears, my own weaknesses, or I could have never defeated you" Yugi said

"It's awfully nice of you to say that Yugi, but it seems to me that I still have a lot more to learn" Mai said and closed her eyes, "About dueling and about myself, but I suppose no duelist ever learns all there is to know and maybe the most important lesson is that defeat doesn't have to be forever, you won this duel Yugi, but there'll be others, you and I will meet in the arena again kiddo, and when we do, you better watch out"

"Mm-Hm" Yugi agreed and gave her a thumbs-up, she returned the thumbs-up and winked at him

"Oh no she didn't" Ashleigh whispered and was held back by Lupita, "She doesn't know what that means!" Lupita whispered to Ashleigh

"Something wrong?" Joey asked

"Nothing" Ashleigh seethed which scared Joey

"O-okay" Joey said

"Now" Joey said, "My time to shine"

* * *

**Did you find out yet? My super ultimate above all else favorite card? Black Luster Soldier! i love that card!**

**btw: Where did Yugi get all these rare cards, i swear O.o XD**

**Black Luster Soldier is the chuck norris of cards...for me**

**What's your favorite card? You don't have to tell me, i'm just so excited about Black Luster Soldier! XD**

**Thanks 4 readin!**

**Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	31. Machine Monsters

**Chapter 31! Yay! i'm past the big 3-0! i'm getting seriously happy and nervous**

**Battle between Keith and Joey! I really hate Keith, i like Pegasus more than Keith (Pegasus is actually a likable villain in the show, but Bakura is the most lovable, Bakura=Sexy)**

**XD! well, on with the duel! no flames!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!**

* * *

"The first match of these play-offs has come to a close" Croquette announced, "Yugi Mutou has emerged victorious over Mai Valentine, he will advance to the next round"

"Alright!" Joey cheered

"Yeah!" Tea cheered

"Way to go Yugi!" Tristan yelled

"I knew it" Ashleigh said

"Yeah right" The rest replied and Ashleigh nervously laughed

'I wouldn't have won if it not for your help, everyone's help' Yugi thought and changed back to little Yugi and Pegasus began to clap

"Well done Yugi, superb duel, you certainly know how to put on a good show" Pegasus said

"What a creep" Tristan said

'Enjoy this while you can Pegasus, cause the only reason I'm here is to rescue my grandpa, and once I beat you to get him back, you won't have anything to chuckle about' Yugi thought

"Proceed" Pegasus said

"The second match of these play-offs will begin shortly, Bandit Keith will battle Joey Wheeler, prepare your decks" Croquette announced

"Me? Now? Boy that was sure quick" Joey said

"Joey, you're going to do fine" Bakura said

"Come on, don't worry" Tea said

"You're better than you think" Ashleigh said

"Thanks, guess I'm kind of tense" Joey said

"Yeah, you got a few reasons to be, first off, look who you're going up against, Bandit Keith, the intercontinental champion, I mean the guy makes a living winning prize money out of tournaments just like these" Tristan said

Yugi walked back in the corridor and sighed, "Yugi" Joey said

"What? Oh, hey Joey, what up? Where's Ashleigh? Are you okay?" Yugi said

"Yugi, if I win this, then, me and Ashleigh'll have to duel, after that, one of us will go next against you, and if it's me, then it'll be you dueling against me, what do you think about that?" Joey asked

"I think we can look forward to an honorably fought match, whether it is with you or Ashleigh" Yugi said

"Nice call, then you give it your best, and I'll give it mine, or Ashleigh's, but I ain't scared of her, but anyway we'll stay best friends no matter what" Joey said

"Sure Joey" Yugi said and nodded

"What about me?" Ashleigh asked

"Nothing, once I beat Keith, you and I are gonna have to face off" Joey said

"Looking forward to it you dumb blonde" Ashleigh said and gave him a thumbs-up

"Me too, you over-bearing brunette" Joey said and returned the thumbs-up, He walked forward and entered the dueling arena as Yugi and Ashleigh walked back to the balcony

"Yeah, there's our man!" Tristan yelled as Joey walked through the doors

"Go Joey!" Tea yelled

"Good luck!" Lupita yelled

"Yeah" Joey said and looked at the other side and saw it empty, "Huh? What's the deal? Where's Keith?" Joey turned his head when he heard some one yawning and saw it was Keith.

"What time is it?" Keith asked and Joey did an anime fall

"What are you doing?! Get over here!" Joey yelled

"Hey, chill out, the pummeling will commence once I'm good and ready, so don't get your briefs in a bunch, you got that blondie?" Keith said

"Stall as long as you want Keith, but you're gonna have to duel me sooner or later" Joey said

'That what you think you dork' Keith thought

"Tournament verification card gentlemen" Croquette said

"No problem" Keith said showing his card, "Hey dweeb, show the man your card"

"Sure, it's right here" Joey said and started looking around in his pocket but didn't feel anything

"Tournament verification card" Croquette said

"I know!" Joey snapped, and started desperately searching, "Just give me a minute would ya! I know it's in here somewhere!"

"Joey lost his tournament entry card?" Tea said

"This is the reason there are blonde jokes" Ashleigh said

"He couldn't be that absent-minded" Bakura said

"Yeah he could!" Tristan said frustrated

"What's absent-minded?" Lupita asked

"That's it!" Tristan said, "Lupita, when this tournament is over, the first place you go is english-speaking classes"

"I can speak English!" Lupita said and punched Tristan in the gut, "And my accent's better, don't you think?"

"Yeah" the rest stuttered as they looked at the fallen Tristan

"Well, what a shame" Keith said, "I guess I won't be needing to get up off this couch after all, huh Joey?"

"Well don't get too comfortable, cause once I find that card" Joey said

"If, if you find it within the set time parameters the regulations allow" Croquette informed

"You mean there's a time limit?" Joey asked

'And seeing how I snatched that card from you coat pocket last night, I got a hunch that time is gonna run out way before you find it' Keith thought

"Retrace your steps Joey, are you sure you put in your coat?" Tea asked

"Well I guess it could've fallen out in the room, I'm gonna head back there and check it out" Joey said and started running towards the room

"Five minutes" Croquette said

"What!?" Joey exclaimed

"You're match will begin at 11:00 sharp, extensions are given to no one, if you haven't returned with the card by 11:00 you'll be disqualified" Croquette said

"No fair! That's barely enough time for Joey to even make it back to the room" Tea said

"These are the rules, and they will be enforced" Croquette said

"You rule enforcing guys are the ones that make people want to break the rules" Ashleigh said

"Well these rules won't be broken" Croquette said

"It's not like rules help" Lupita whispered and looked away

"Run as fast as you can, it won't do you any good, you're cards got a new owner these days" Keith whispered and laughed

'If I can't find that card in three minutes, then I'll have to forfeit to Keith' Joey thought as he ran desperately to his room

"Hey, would you guys mind if I took off my boots?" Keith asked

"Do as you wish, but if you're not in the dueling arena at the designated time you'll be disqualified too" Croquette said

"Say what? You suits and your rules" Keith said and stood up

"I don't get it, I can't find that card anywhere" Joey said looking at the ransacked room

'I could give Joey this glory of the kings opposite hand card to duel with, except I wouldn't be able to duel Pegasus and save my grandpa' Yugi thought, "Hey Ashleigh, do you have an extra card?"

"No, if I did I already would've given it to Joey" Ashleigh said and took out the Glory of the kings hand card, "I was only able to steal- I mean take, this one"

"Ah come on! Can't we just disqualify that punk right now? We all know he ain't coming back anyway" Keith said

"What's that mean?!" Tristan said

"You're wrong! He'll be here" Tea said

"Is that what it means?" Lupita asked

"She was stating something, not answering the question" Ashleigh said

"Come on, think about it, your little friend's been scared to death of me ever since we had a little run in back at that cave, I know he's not looking for that glory of the kings hand card, he's looking for a place to hide, in fact kiddies, he probably lost that entry card on purpose just so he'd have an excuse not to duel me" Keith said, "Pretty spineless I'd say"

"No way" Yugi said

"What?" Keith asked

"Joey has never backed down from a duel before, and he's not going to start to now, he'll be back, you'll see" Yugi said

"Believe what you want twerp, but there's only one minute left" Keith said

"Oh no" Tea whispered

"He had better hurry up" Bakura said

"Man, what if he can't find that card?" Tristan said

"He'll be disqualified" Lupita said

"I don't want to fight Keith" Ashleigh said and stuck out her tongue, "Such an ugly opponent"

'Come on, Joey' Yugi thought

'Must've searched the whole castle' Joey thought and fell to his knees, 'And still no card, I can't believe it, after lasting on this island all this time, after beating duelist with twice my experience, after getting past all of Pegasus' traps, I'm gonna get disqualified from this tournament because of this, for losing one lousy card! Dammit! Sorry sis, I came close, I came real close'

"Get up off the floor, Joey" Mai ordered, "And quit all your crying already, you look like a big baby"

"Who's crying? I got something in my eye" Joey said wiping away his tears, "Stupid thing won't come out"

"Here" Mai said and handed him a folded piece of cloth, "Just don't go blowing your nose in it, you know, every time I think I've got you figured, you surprise me Joey"

"Huh?" Joey asked

"Tea told me about your little sister, how you're dueling to win the tournament prize money for her, so she can have that operation, sounded like a bad soap opera to be honest, but then who doesn't love a bad soap opera? Anyway, see ya round hun" Mai said and walked away

Joey unfolded the cloth, 'Mai's card'

"Wait Mai!" Joey yelled

"Take it, I don't need it anymore" Mai said

"So, does this mean that we're finally friends Mai?" Joey asked

"Don't you have a duel to run off to?" Mai shot back

"Yeah! You're right" Joey said and began to run off

"One thing though" Mai said

"What?"

"Take him down"

"Huh? Right"

"Dork, of course we're friends" Mai said once he ran away to the duel

Joey opened the door to the arena holding the card, "It's Joey!" Tea yelled

"He made it!" They all cheered

"So, punks come back to give us the bad news huh?" Keith said, "Let me guess, you couldn't find that card anywhere"

"What are you talking about? I got it right here!" Joey said and showed the card to Keith and the Liaison

'Impossible! I'm using his card!' Keith thought

"Very well then" Croquette said, "The duel will proceed as scheduled"

"I'm already beat" Tristan said and the rest sighed with relief

"Alright Keith, naptime is over, time to duel" Joey said

"Fine, you know, a part of me wanted you to show up, nice little warm-up match might do me some good" Keith said

"I'll warm you up, and wear you out" Joey said

"Just you try it!" Keith said

"The second match of these play-off's will now commence, Joey Wheeler, Bandit Keith, prepare to duel" Croquette said

"Come on Joey" The all started to cheer but then ran off to saying each different things

'Come on Joey, you have to win this match or you're out' Yugi said

"Ready? Begin!" Croquette said

"Let's duel!" they shouted

Keith- 2000

Joey- 2000

'Okay Joey, your sister's counting on you' Yugi thought

"So tell me how it feels to be an amateur going up against the intercontinental dueling champion" Keith said

"Hoo-hoo, the intercontinental championship, I can win something better than that in a box of cereal" Joey said

"Punk, I'll teach you to respect my title" Keith said, "One card face down in defense mode"

"Here we go guys" Tea said

"Do you think that title gives Keith an edge?" Bakura said

"Nah, Joey's got something a lot better than titles, he's got guts" Tristan said

"With a side of dumb luck" Ashleigh said

"And a heart too! Remember what you're fighting for Joey and you can't lose" Tea said

"Right" Tristan agreed, "Now take him to it bud, this is the moment you've been waiting for"

"Yay Joey!" Lupita yelled and winked at him, he smiled and gave a thumbs-up

'Okay then, time to go to work, Serenity, this duel's for you sis' Joey thought, "My turn, and I'm throwing a monster card in defense mode too"

"Well, this ain't gonna be a very exciting match if we're both just playing defense all day, so I think I'll switch my card to attack mode, go Pendulum Machine!"

Pendulum Machine- Atk: 1750; Def: 2000

"A machine monster!" Joey exclaimed

"That's right, and he's about to go overdrive on that defense card of yours" Keith said and the machine picked up the monster from the card, "Slashing blade attack!" the monster was cut into three pieces and destroyed

"Ouch! That's not good!" Tristan said

"Well, it isn't…bad" Yugi said

"Huh?" Tristan questioned

"Yugi is right, now that Keith's card is in attack mode, Joey can see precisely how strong it is, now all he has to do is play something stronger and he'll be able to destroy it" Bakura said

"Yeah, that's kinda the way it works" Ashleigh said

"Sorry" Bakura apologized

'Still, I wonder why Bandit Keith played a machine monster' Yugi thought

"So, you're gonna make your move or what?" Keith said

"I sure am, and it's a big one, all thanks to your lousy move" Joey said, "Kiltea the knight, mash that machine into scrap metal!"

Kiltea the Knight- Atk: 1850; Def: 1500

"Kiltea the knight has a higher attack power than Keith's monster" Tea said

"Soul Spear! Attack!" Joey yelled and the attack hit the monster but was it didn't affect it, "What? My attack's not working"

"Great scott! It's not!" Bakura exclaimed

"What's the big idea!" Ashleigh exclaimed

"Yug, that can't be right, can it?" Tristan said

"You bet it's right, all my machine monsters are protected by magic resistant armor, so that makes all your magic attacks worth squat!" Keith said

"That's why he played a machine card, they're magic proof, and not just against magical type monsters, but they can withstand from any card that uses magic" Yugi said

"Man! Can't we ever catch a break!" Tristan yelled

"My turn" Keith said, "And I got another well-oiled machine ready for ya, Launcher Spider!"

Launcher Spider- Atk: 2200; Def: 2500

"More machines, just great" Bakura said

"His whole deck is probably full of them" Tea said

"Yeah, and he's full of something himself" Ashleigh said

"Now spider, shot rocket attack!" Keith yelled and the Launcher Spider unleashed rockets from its back and destroyed Kiltea the Knight, "Come on punk, fight me back, it's more fun when you struggle"

Joey- 1650

Keith- 2000

'Oh, man, I knew I'd get a rough match with Keith, but I wasn't prepared for these big metal bullies' Joey thought

"They're tough, true, still, no machine is without its glitch" Bakura said

"So what's their glitch Yugi?" Tea asked

"I'm not sure, machine monsters are some of the most powerful monsters in the dueling world, not only are they impervious to magic attacks, but they have amazingly strong offense as well" Yugi said, "But, they can only use that strong offense one way, against head on attacks, maybe if Joey plays his cards right, he can use that to his advantage"

'Attacking those metal freaks will just get me clobbered, so' Joey thought, "I'll play this face down, and this monster card in defense mode"

"What's the matter dweeb? Afraid to fight like a man? Or do you need your little girlfriend fighting for you?" Keith taunted, 'If this guy keeps throwing cards in defensive mode, I'll never get at his life points, I gotta draw him out, get him to a attack me, then I'll be open for some real damage'

"I'll lay a card face down too, and this in defense, whoops" Keith said and dropped his card and picked it up after it showed it self, "My mistake, just forget what you saw, anyhow as I was saying, I'll play this card in defense mode"

"Whatever that was, it sure looked ugly" Tea said

"Like Keith's face" Lupita said

"Not metal" Tristan said

'Tristan's right, that card wasn't a machine, it was a shadow monster called Zoah, a beast my flame swordsman could toast easily, and unlike machine monsters, it's totally vulnerable to magic' Joey thought

"Yeah, check out Joey's big grin, something's up" Tristan said

"I don't know" Yugi said

"Huh? Know what?" Tristan asked

"Go! Flame Swordsman! In attack mode!" Joey yelled

Flame Swordsman- Atk: 1800; Def: 1600

"The attack points of that Zoah card Keith dropped, they're higher than its defense" Yugi said

"So what?" Tea asked

"Oh, I see" Bakura said

"See what?" Lupita asked

"We'll see" Ashleigh said

"And I'll add this magic card too" Joey said

"If Zoah's attack is more than his defense, it makes little sense to play him in defensive mode, unless Keith is trying to lure Joey into attacking him" Bakura said

"Go Salamantra! This magic raises my attack power by 700 points!" Joey yelled

Flame Swordsman- Atk: 2500

"So then Keith must've shown Zoah on purpose!" Tea realized

"Joey's falling right into a trap" Ashleigh said

"Joey wait!" Tristan said

"Swordsman, attack!" Joey yelled

"I got ya! My trap activates" Keith said

"What?!" Joey exclaimed

"Go magic metal force! Now Zoah's metal and 400 attack and defense points stronger" Keith said

Zoah- Atk: 3000; Def: 2300

"Nah, no big thing" Joey said

"But that's not all blondie, that new metallic paint job he's sporting deflects all magic attacks back to where they came from" Keith said

"My swordsman!" Joey exclaimed

"That's right! Just watch this!" Keith said. The attack hit the Zoah but its metallic armor reflected the attack back to the Flame Swordsman

"No!" Joey yelled and the Flame Swordsman was hit with its own attack and destroyed, 'My swordsman's been out-maneuvered'

Joey- 1150

Keith- 2000

"You should have seen the look on your loser face dweeb! When your swordsman own attack toasted him, it was priceless" Keith said laughing, and drew a card, "And I'm just getting started"

"Say what?!" Joey said

"That's right, next on my list is that little defense card of yours, but he won't be defended much longer" Keith said and showed his card

"A stop defense card?" Joey asked

"Let's see what you're hiding" Keith said, "An Ax Raider huh? No problem, not for my Metal Zoah anyway" Keith said

"Oh no! Joey's life point's will be all gone if that metal Zaoh attack hits" Yugi said

"Hang tough bud" Tristan said

"Sayonara sucker! Metal Zoah, attack the Ax Raider!" Keith yelled, the metal Zoah ran forward to attack but was suddenly sucked in somewhere and disappeared

'Huh? Where'd he go?' Keith thought

"Of course" Yugi said

"Sweet" Ashleigh said

"Huh?" Tea said

"Nice move" Tristan said

"Huh" Bakura said

"I don't get it" Lupita said

"Alright! You fell right in my trap! Just like I planned!" Joey said

"No way! You set a trap for me!" Keith exclaimed

"Perfect! The chasm of spikes card! Now not only is metal Zoah destroyed, but one quarter of his attack points, will be deducted from Keith's life points" Yugi said

Keith- 1250

Joey- 1150

"Not bad huh? I only wish you could've seen the look on your face when that metal zoah of yours got shishkabobbed, it was priceless"

"You tell him! It's about time someone gave that Bandit Keith jerk a taste of his own medicine" Tea said

"That's not the only way he's turning the tables on Keith, I think Joey might have finally found the glitch in those machine monsters" Yugi said, "Rather than try and beat them in a direct assault, he's letting his traps do all the work"

"And now Keith's only winning by 100 life points" Bakura said

"Joey's really gotten good" Ashleigh commented

"Yeah! Go Joe, Go!" Tristan cheered

"My turn and I'm laying this card face down, oh and it's a trap card, so don't bother attacking" Joey said

"Wow, will you just look at him duel" Tristan said

"Careful, you haven't won this duel yet Joey" Tea said

'Why did Joey tell Keith about his trap card, and is it really true?' Ashleigh thought

"You amateur! That's gotta be the lousiest bluff I've ever heard in my entire dueling career" Keith said

"And next, I'm switchin my Ax raider back to defensive mode, and throw this in attack mode, go Geruzis! Now chunk that pendulum machine!" Joey yelled

Geruzis- Atk: 1800; Def: 1500

"Attack! With battle blade strike!" Joey yelled

Keith- 1200

Joey- 1150

"Punk" Keith said

"Yeah, that's right, take a permanent vacation at the scrap yard, you hunk of junk" Joey said

"Now it's my turn! Launcher Spider! Demolish Geruzi!" Keith yelled and a bunch of rockets blasted at Geruzi, "Hah, I knew you didn't have another trap card"

"Wrong again Keith, you thought I was bluffing and now you're gonna pay for it" Joey said

"What's that?" Keith asked

"Kunai with Chain! And once activated, it raises my attack power 500 points" Joey said, "Attack Geruzis! Battle Ax crush!" Geruzis attacked and chopped off the head of Spider Launcher and the rest exploded

Keith- 1100

Joey- 1150

"Alright! It's still close, but Joey has just won himself a slight lead" Bakura said

"I knew he'd make a comeback!" Tea cheered

"Yay Joey!" Lupita cheered

"Alright Joey!" Ashleigh cheered

'Joey's trusting his instincts and believing in his cards, he's dueling like a true champion' Yugi thought

"Way to go Joey! You keep this up, you'll be dueling Pegasus in no time!" Tristan said

'I'm not gonna let him make a fool out of me' Keith said

"What's wrong mister champ? Don't tell me you're losing your cool to an amateur like me" Joey said and Keith began to laugh

"What the- what's the big joke?" Joey said

"The joke is on you blondie, you're already countin the tournament prize money and this duel ain't even close to being over yet" Keith said

"Oh yeah?" Joey challenged

"You think your traps will last you forever!? You're gonna run out sooner or later" Keith said, "And then I'll bring out my bigger machines and really give our audience a show, you're going down you sniveling little wannabe! Nobody beats Bandit Keith! Nobody!"

* * *

**Ever wonder what the winking really means? I just bought a Joey starter deck yesterday, and first off, almost none of the cards Joey uses on the show are on this deck, and this starter deck has about, 4 illegal cards. very disappointing since i went through a lot to find a Joey starter deck**

**isn't it weird that Keith is blonde and blue eyed yet he's condescending Joey for being a blonde, and also, In the 4kids version of Yugioh, Domino city is in the west coast of the united states, in the japanese version, it's in tokyo, and as you have guessed, this is following 4kids, plus some language and violence i added in there**

**Just wanted to make that clear just in case. but anyway, i hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks 4 Readin! **

**Plz Review! **

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	32. Machine Madness!

**Chapter 32! the end of this chapter makes me happy, well chapter 33 will be posted shortly, and i mean real shortly, like, right after this one**

**Next battle! Ashleigh vs. ?, jk, you already know, but still, love suspense**

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh**

* * *

"Man, this has got to be the closest match I've ever seen" Tristan said

"Me too" Yugi said, "With just 50 life points separating their scores, it's anyones game"

"Don't let out now Joey" Tea said, "It all comes down to these next few turns"

"Come on Joey" Ashleigh said

"Your sister's counting on ya! Make her proud!" Tristan said

"No problem" Joey said

'This duel has turned into quite the nail-biter, Joey, a virtual unknown going card for card with the intercontinental champion, I wonder what it is that fuels these splendid performances, perhaps my millennium eye will show me the answer' Pegasus thought and looked into Keith's mind, 'Aw yes of course, Keith has been waiting in a pool of misery every since that defeat I handed him, now he's seeking his revenge, as for Joey, friendship? And a sister? My, my, so one is driven by bitter vengeance, the other is motivated by love and trust, why it's practically a battle of good vs. evil, how amusing'

"Come on, let's get on with this match and end this dweeb, I got more machine monsters wrapped up and ready to totally steam roll your life points" Keith said, "Yeah, you ain't nothing but a speed bump on my way to duel Pegasus, and that goes double for that dweeby friend of yours Yugi"

"Yeah right Keith" Joey said

"What'd you say?!" Keith exclaimed

"I got news for you pal, even if you beat me and Ashleigh, which you won't, Yugi'll cream ya, and you know why hot-shot? Cause you're a selfish bastard who's only in this tournament for your own greedy reasons" Joey said calmly

"Say what?" Keith said

"People like you never win, sure your tricks may get you a little ways, but only till people with good intentions show up, like me, and like Yugi too!" Joey said

"Hello!" Ashleigh yelled

"I was getting to it...and Ashleigh as well!" Joey said

"Why do I bother?" Ashleigh whispered shaking her head, "I'm not even good enough to be speed bump for Keith"

"Oh yeah? We'll just see about that" Keith said, "One card face down, and I'll attack with this! My Barrel Dragon is gonna blast you and your good intentions to dust"

Barrel Dragon- Atk: 2600; Def: 2200

"See, with it's triple attack laser discharge system, it has three attacks, not just one, I'll clear all your monsters from the field in just one turn" Keith said

"What? Three attacks?" Joey said

"That's right, you're going down, so say adios to your two buddy's on the field" Keith said and his machine powered up, "Go proton blast!" the machine monster attacked and destroyed both the monsters on Joey's side of the field

Joey- 850

Keith- 1100

"That thing totaled them both" Joey said

"That's what a 2600 attack will do for ya, face it, this is the end of the line for you, no monster you got is going to be able to withstand this kind of fire power" Keith said

"No wonder Keith was acting so confidently, just look at that thing" Yugi said

"Joey really has his work cut out for him now" Tea said

"Think he'll pull through?" Ashleigh asked

"It's Joey, he always finds a way" Tristan said

"Are ya done yet Keith? Cause I already figured out how to beat your little toy blaster, meet the master of the past and future" Joey said and summoned Time Wizard

'Time Wizard' Keith thought

"Alright! That could work" Tea said

"Yeah, if that Time Roulette lands right, that machine monster will age and corrode" Yugi said

"Guess time doesn't heal everything" Ashleigh said

"And I'm not done Keith, I'm throwing this baby down too, Baby Dragon that is, now you go two things to worry about Keith, that blaster of yours crusting up and this little guy growing up" Joey said, "Let's do it! Go, Time Roulette!"

"Of course if that Time Roulette lands wrong, then Joey'll have something to worry about, his Time Wizard will be destroyed and he'll be at the mercy of Keith's blaster" Yugi said

"It's in fates hands now" Bakura said

"Come on Joey" Tea said

"We're with you bud" Tristan said

"I'm over here" Lupita said

"Just say go Joey" Ashleigh said

"Go Joey" Lupita said

The Time Roulette began to spin, 'Come on Time Wizard, I really need you to come through for me here' Joey thought

"It's slowing down" Tea said

'Don't land on a skull' Yugi thought

"Land there" Joey thought as it passed by a castle, the time roulette finally stopped and it landed on the castle, "Alright! Yeah! Go Time Wizard!"

"Check it out, Time magic is causing Keith's dragon to rust up, he's losing power" Tristan said

"While Joey's dragon is gaining power as it evolved" Tea said

"Nice work Joey, the stage is set perfectly!" Yugi yelled

"You did it!" Ashleigh said

"Now thousand dragon! Noxious nostril gauze!" Joey yelled and thousand dragon destroyed the machine, "Got him, that hunk of steel is history"

"But history repeats itself" Keith said, "Especially when your taking on a deck that's stacked with all kinds of different machine cards, like this trap for example"

"A trap card?" Joey asked

"Say hello to my time traveling time machine" Keith said and a big black chamber came out

"What's in that chamber?" Tea asked

"My time machine can travel back in time one turn" Keith said

"This can't be good" Joey said

"So I can retrieve the monster that you just destroyed" Keith said

'It's his barrel dragon again, it's back and it looks brand spankin new' Joey thought

"All of its point totals have gone back to full power!" Yugi exclaimed

"Go! Proton Blast!" Keith yelled and the attack destroyed thousand dragon

"He's gone, my dragon's gone" Joey said

Joey- 650

Keith- 1100

"And he's gonna stay gone too, that is unless you have a time machine trap set up to bring him back, but then he'd be coming back a baby dragon wouldn't he?" Keith said

"Heh? What are you talking about?" Joey asked

"Oh right, because the Time Machine brings back your monster the way it was one turn before" Tea said

"And since Keith's monster didn't rust over till this turn, it came back the way it was last turn, unfazed by Joey's time wizard" Yugi added

"Again with the completing sentences" Ashleigh whispered

"Joey's dueling, pay attention" Lupita said

"Punk, I knew you were gonna use that dweeby little time wizard to try and rust up my dragon, you forget, I saw every card in your deck when you dueled bones" Keith said

"Duels are more than just about the cards you use" Joey said

"Yeah, they're about back bone too" Keith said, "And judging by the look on your face when my dragon came back through time, I'd say you don't even have one, now make your move" Keith said

"I'll throw a monster in defense mode, that's it" Joey said

"That's it is right, cause my machines are gonna keep on coming" Keith said, "Go slot machine! Attack mode!"

Slot Machine- Atk: 2000; Def: 2300

"Now your turn dragon, blast that defense card to kingdom come!" Keith said, "Proton Blast!" proton blast blasted away Joey's defense

'I could throw a monster out and destroy Keith's slot machine, but then he'd turn around and destroy what ever card I played with that dragon, even my strongest card of all, the red eyes black dragon, wouldn't stand a chance' Joey thought

"Poor Joey" Tea said

"He's in a tough bind" Tristan said

"How's he gonna get out of this one?" Ashleigh said

"Joey! Believe in your cards! You need to trust them if you're gonna beat that thing!" Yugi yelled

"Magic" Lupita said

"I'm gonna lay one card face down, and summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode!" Joey said

Red Eyes Black Dragon- Atk: 2400; Def: 2000

"And that'll do it for me" Joey said

"That red eyes black dragon may be the best card you got in your deck dweeb, but he's still no match for this blasting power" Keith said, "Say bye bye to your prized possession, Proton Blast Attack!"

"Not so fast" Joey said and fipped over his face down card

"What's that?" Keith said

"It's a little something called copy cat, it lets me copy one card that you've used and I'm choosing to copy, magic metal force, now my red eye black dragon, is a red eyes black metal dragon, and that makes him strong enough to withstand your attack!" Joey yelled

Red Eyes B. Metal Dragon- Atk: 2800; Def: 2400

"Alright! Now Keith's dragon is the one in trouble" Yugi said

"Alright! Counter attack! Flash flare Blast!" Joey yelled and destroyed barrel dragon

Keith- 900

Joey- 650

"How do you like that Keith? Your triple blast dragon machine has been reduced to a pile of smoking metal debris" Joey yelled, 'And with my sister's sight on the line, I plan to get even tougher on ya'

"Check it out, since Keith's dragon is gone, Joey's metal red eyes is the toughest dragon on the block" Tristan said

"Joey's got this" Ashleigh said

"Don't count Keith out yet, there must be some reason he played that slot machine monster" Yugi said

"I knew you were an amateur and now I'm gonna show you how come" Keith said

"Huh? Amateur? Um… didn't I just go and blast your best monster to bits?" Joey said picking his ear

"That's right, keep talking tough guy, I'm laying this card face down and I'm switching my slot machine monster to defensive mode" Keith said

'Boy is Keith losing it, that slot machine can't take a blast from my red eyes no matter what mode he's in, guess he'll have to learn the hard way' Joey thought, "Bad move chief, first I'll lay this face down, and now my red eyes will attack, Flash Flare Blast!"

"Man, you're as predictable as you are brainless" Keith said and flipped his face down card, "I'm playing a card I had face down, go seven complete" the slot machine began to spin and landed on a 7

"Huh? How come that middle slot just switched to a seven" Tea asked

"He's trying to get the jackpot" Ashleigh said

The red eyes attack hit slot machine but it didn't destroy it, "He's still there?" Joey asked

"That's because my 7 complete raises my slots defensive points, to 3000 to be exact, and that's more than enough to deflect you red eyes black dragon's strongest attack" Keith replied

"And because my attack is lower than his defense, I lose life points" Joey said

Joey- 450

Keith- 900

"Man this stinks" Tristan said

"That flash flare blast is the strongest attack Joey has too" Yugi said

"And you know what else I got? Two more 7 complete card in my deck, each able to power up my slots defense or attack by 700 points" Keith said

"Yeah, well just cause you have 'em doesn't mean you'll draw 'em Keith" Joey said

'Oh ain't to worried about that' Keith thought and took a card out of his wristband

"Hm?" Pegasus questioned and looked at Keith take out the card

"Well what do you know? Check out what card I just drew, I think I'll go ahead and take it for a spin" Keith said and revealed another 7 complete card, "This time for my attack power"

Slot Machine- Atk: 2700; Def: 3000

'Aw man' Joey thought, "If I don't do something soon my life points are going to get cleaned out"

"Oh no, one more of those seven completed cards and that slot will have powered up enough to destroy Joey's dragon" Yugi said

"And then the other card he has too" Bakura said

"Next I'm throwing this down" Keith said, "Go Blast Sphere! And attach yourself to Joey's dragon" Keith said

"Huh? Blast Sphere?" Joey said

"That's right, and once I end my turn, it'll self destruct, giving 2900 of damage to your dragon" Keith said

"Self destruct!?" Joey exclaimed, 'Oh no, and I thought I just had that slot machine to worry about'

"Okay dweeb, I'm ending my turn now, your times up" Keith said and Blast Sphere self destructed on Joey's monster

"Blamo! Hah! Huh?" Keith said when he saw Joey's dragon still standing, "But that dragon should be blown to bits, this ain't right"

Red Eyes B. Metal Dragon- Atk: 3400

"Oh it's right, thanks to my handy dragon nails card, it made my red eyes six hundred attack points stronger" Joey said

"Of course, the blast got deflected" Tristan said

"You dweeb" Keith said, "Now my life points go down"

"Aw, you're gonna make me cry" Joey said

Keith- 400

Joey- 450

"I'll make you cry alright" Keith whispered and slipped another card out of his wristband, "Just you wait"

"Well, looky at what I got here, I think I'll power up my slots attack again" Keith said revealing yet another Seven Completed card

Slot Machine- Atk: 3400

"Well, would you look at that?" Keith said

"Both their monsters have the same attack points now" Bakura said

"And Joey and Keith have almost the exact same amount of life points remaining too" Tea said

"That's so cool" Lupita said

"This next turn could decide the whole match" Yugi said

"Say that one more time, make a bit more dramatic" Ashleigh said

"This isn't a joke, I'm serious" Yugi said with a hard face

"Party pooper" Ashleigh whispered

'The shield and sword card, playing this would swap all monsters defense points with their attack points, but that'll only help Keith out' Joey thought and drew his card and put it face down

"Come on, no card you play is gonna help, just end your turn" Keith said and Joey nodded, "Thanks, now I think I'll go ahead and end this duel, it's all over for you, thanks to this, the Pillager!"

"The what!" Joey exclaimed

"The Pillager let's me look at your dueling hand and steal one card from it, so lay 'em down" Keith said

"Oh man" Joey said and laid all his card out

'Hey, the shield and sword card, perfect' Keith thought, "I think I'll take this one, I told ya you were through, go shield and sword, swap attack points with defense points!"

Red Eyes B. Dragon- Atk: 2400; Def: 3400

Slot Machine- Atk: 3000; Def: 3400

"Now go slot machine, Plasma laser canon" Keith said

"Activate Trap!" Joey yelled

"Attack!" Keith yelled haven't noticed Joey's play, the slot machine attacked and destroyed the red eyes dragon

"I win! What?" Keith said, "No way! The dweeb had a graverobber card?"

'And he used it to bring back my time machine trap!' Keith thought

"Heh, you should've paid more attention to my last turn Keith, then you'd have seen the trap I set for you" Joey said

"And since the time machine can bring back a monster from the previous turn, then, that means!" Keith said realizing Joey's move

"Bingo, my dragon's back, and now his attack is higher than your defense" Joey said, "Red Eyes, welcome back, and since he's back to how he was one turn ago, his attack is higher than your defense, so good luck blocking this"

"Go Flash Flare Blast!" Joey yelled and his dragon unleashed his attack and destroyed the slot machine

"No way! He beat me! He actually won!" Keith exclaimed

Keith- 0

Joey- 450

'Remarkable, Keith's rampage for revenge was brought to a halt by a novice dueling for a loved one' Pegasus thought

"Alright Joey!" They cheered and each said different things at the same time

"Joey Wheeler, you are the victor!" Croquette announced

"Hey alright!" Joey cheered

"Yeah, you lose!" Tristan said and almost fell over and Yugi pulled him back

'Thanks Mai, I won't forget how you helped me' Joey thought

"This duel doesn't count!" Keith yelled

"Doesn't count?" Tristan said

"Keith just doesn't know when to give up" Tea said

"Geez, why doesn't that baby just grow up" Ashleigh said

"Look who's talking" Lupita said and Ashleigh nervously laughed, "Right" She whispered

"The entry card that Joey showed to play in this match wasn't even his, therefore the duel shouldn't count and he should be disqualified right here" Keith said

"He's right, my card was missing, so Mai gave me hers" Joey said, "But tell me Keith, how could you have known this wasn't my card"

"Huh? Uh…" Keith faltered at his explanation…(A/N: loser)

"I'm all ears" Joey said, "So why don't you explain yourself?"

"He doesn't need to, it's clear that Keith stole Joey's card, that's why he was so certain that he would never be able to find it" Pegasus said

"You bastard! I knew it!" Joey exclaimed

"That big cheat!" Tea exclaimed

"Then Keith ought to be disqualified, not Joey!" Tristan said

"Thiefs piss me off" Lupita said and Ashleigh looked at her, "Unless me and her!"

"Oh Keith ought to be disqualified alright, but not simply for misdeeds outside of the dueling ring, there was quite a bit of improper conduct taking place during the match that I observed too" Pegasus said and looked at Keith

"Is that so Keith?" Joey asked angrily

"Oh yes, Keith kept his set of seven completed cards beneath his wristband, that way he could power up his slot machine monster whenever he chose" Pegasus said

"Man Keith, that's low!" Joey said

"Take the scoundrel away, far away" Pegasus ordered

"Let's go" some goons said and started pushing Keith away, "No! let go!" Keith yelled struggling against them, "Nobody makes a monkey out of bandit keith!"

"Well done Joseph, you should be quite proud, you dueled admirably" Pegasus said

"Hey!" One guard shouted after Keith who escaped and began running down the aisle.

"Keith!" Joey exclaimed

"Pegasuus!" Keith yelled and jumped next to Pegasus' seat, and pointed a gun to his head, "Give me the prize money now, or I'll kill you"

"You truly are a stubborn one aren't you?" Pegasus said unthreatened by the possible head blowing gun being pointed at his forehead.

"Can it! You ain't talking your way out of this one! Now hand over that prize money or else!" Keith said

"Oh certainly Keith, I'll do whatever you say, just give my body a moment to recover from the complete paralysis that your terrifying demands have shocked me into" Pegasus said

"Okay wise guy, I'll give you till three" Keith said and pointed the gun closer

"Fine, 1 2 3" Pegasus said and clicked a on button on the floor to open up a trap, Keith fell the holes around Pegasus and out the mountain into the ocean

"Now, the next match will soon commence, so duelist get prepared" Croquette announced

"It's me and Ashleigh now" Joey said and looked in her direction, 'Then one of us will have to face Yugi'

'Good luck Joey' Ashleigh thought, 'I'll see you on the arena, and I hope you see Yugi the same place too'

* * *

**That's it! next duel, it's Joey vs Ashleigh! can't wait? me neither, good thing it'll be up in like two minutes... from now**

**BTw, did anyone notice that Joey summoned two monsters in the same turn, seriously, i think season one has no rules, i like it, doesn't make much sense, but i like it**

**"I summon copycat, this lets me copy your catchphrase...In America!" ~ LK (Little Kuriboh) i love him**

**Thanks 4 Readin!... In America!**

**PLz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	33. Best Friend vs Girlfriend!

**Chapter 33! now this is by far the longest duel i've written, i'm actually a little proud of it, could be better, but i haven't figured out how**

**I had to put Best Friend vs. Girlfriend on the title, sure she isn't "officially" Yugi's girlfriend and probably won't be, (Yami Yugi wouldn't allow it XD, jk) but still i had to**

**okay, very nervous about this chapter, something's may be ooc (Out of character) but i tried**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

* * *

'Now it's me against Ashleigh, I knew it was coming, but still, whichever one of us wins has to face Yugi' Joey thought stepping back in the corridor to find Ashleigh and Yugi waiting for him

"You did great Joey, you really made us proud" Yugi said

"Thanks Yug" Joey said and faced Ashleigh

"What's up?" Ashleigh asked

"So, you ready? It's you and me now" Joey said

"Sure, I guess I am, how hard can you be?" Ashleigh teased

"Hey, I'm better than you think! I've got some awesome moves in me" Joey said

"I'm sure you do Joey" Ashleigh said and smiled

"Wow, it's come down to the this match, next duel, it'll be me and Joey, or me and Ashleigh" Yugi said

"I know, kinda scary" Ashleigh said

"The thought of facing Yugi is kinda scary, but I know that in the end, doesn't matter who wins or loses, we'll all stay pals, right?" Joey said

"Right!" they agreed

"Will the duelist of the next match please take your places" Croquette said

"Good luck" Yugi said and went off to join the rest in the balcony

"Let's duel with all we got" Joey said

"I can promise you that" Ashleigh replied

They exited the corridor and stepped into the arena and took their places, 'We both got something worth fighting for, but that doesn't mean I'll go easy' Joey thought

'Still scary, terrifying really' Ashleigh thought, 'Alright Joe, bring it on'

"Will the finalist please show the required verification card" Croquette said

"Sure" Ashleigh said and showed him the card

"Right here" Joey said and showed him his card

"Alright, then let the third match of these play-offs, Joey Wheeler vs. Ashleigh Andres, commence" Croquette announced

"Hey Yugi, kinda exciting isn't it?" Tea said

"Whoa, Ashleigh's gonna be dueling Joey" Lupita said

"Yeah, two amateurs against each other, who'd a think?" Tristan said

"I'm sure they'll both do a great job" Yugi said

"Yugi, don't you have to duel the winner?" Bakura asked

"Yep, and either one will be a honorable opponent" Yugi said

"Who will it be though, the best friend, or the girlfriend?" Lupita said, "Let's watch"

"Begin the duel" Croquette said

"Duel!" Joey and Ashleigh yelled

Joey- 2000

Ashleigh- 2000

"Alright, me first I guess" Ashleigh said and drew her five cards, "I play this card in face down defense, and end my turn there"

"My turn" Joey said and drew a card, "I play Ax Raider, in attack mode!"

Ax Raider- Atk: 1700; Def: 1150

"Ax Raider! Attack her face down card!" Joey yelled, Ax raider attacked and Aqua Spirit was revealed and destroyed

"First move and Ashleigh's got her defense destroyed" Yugi said, 'That's not her usual fighting style, what' she planning'

"Yeah, doing great at the first swing, go Joey!" Tristan cheered, "You can do it too Ashleigh!"

"Isn't it hard to cheer for them both?" Lupita asked

"A little bit" Tristan admitted

"They'll both do great, good job Joey" Tea yelled

"And to end my turn, I put this card face down" Joey said,

"Hm, let's see" Ashleigh said and drew a card, "I summon Dharc the Dark Charmer, in attack mode! And I put this card face down"

Dharc the Dark Charmer- Atk: 500; Def: 1500

"Then I equip him with Dark Staff, which raises his points by 1000! But I also equip him with Dark Pendant, which raises his point by 500 more!" Ashleigh yelled

Dharc the Dark Charmer- Atk: 2000

"Now, Dharc, attack his Ax Raider!" Ashleigh yelled and Dharc went to attack

"Just a minute! I activate my trap, Fissure! This destroys the monster with the weakest attack point on your side of the field and since you only have one, well, you can guess who's it gonna destroy" Joey said

"Sorry Joey, but I activate my trap card, Remove Trap, that means my attack goes ahead as planned" Ashleigh said, and Dharc the Dark Charmer destroyed Ax Raider

Joey- 1700

Ashleigh- 2000

"Ashleigh's taken the lead!" Bakura said

"Wow, that quick? She cuts to the chase" Lupita said

"No joke, she's working too fast for Joey to catch up" Tristan said

"Joey can keep up himself, I'm sure" Yugi said, 'This fight may be going fast, but it's far from over'

"My move! And I summon Leogan in defense mode!" Joey said

Leogan- Atk: 1750; Def: 1550

"Alright, all I can do for now" Joey said

"Okay, then I activate the card, Dark Spirit Art- Greed! And sacrifice my Dharc the Dark Charmer to do so" Ashleigh yelled

"Wait, you're sacrificing your monster?" Joey asked

"Yup, if I sacrifice him, I get to draw twice from my deck" Ashleigh said

'What's she up to, her charmer had 2000 attack points, she could've clobbered my Leogan right there' Joey thought

"Well Joey, I've moved on to better things, I put this card in face down defense and this card face down" Ashleigh said

"Yugi, she sacrificed her charmer to draw two more cards, what do you think she's up to" Tea asked

"Well, I'm not sure, but I think she's trying to draw something out" Yugi said

'Aw man, what is she up to? I can't figure it out, first she summons the dark charmer, power's him up to 2000, but then just discards him for 2 more cards, what is she looking for?' Joey thought, "I switch my monster to attack mode and attack your face down card!"

"I activate Water Rupture! This stops any attacks for this turn!" Ashleigh said and Leogan stopped his attack

"Then, I summon Masaki the Legendary Swordsman! In attack mode! And end my turn" Joey said

Masaki the Legendary Swordsman- Atk: 1100; Def: 1100

"I flip my card and reveal Aussa the Earth Charmer, and thanks to her special ability, I get to control one of your monsters as long as they have the earth attribute" Ashleigh said

"One of my monsters?!" Joey said

"Yep and I choose Leogan, and then I sacrifice them both to summon, Familiar-Possessed – Aussa!" Ashleigh yelled

Familiar-Possessed – Aussa- Atk: 1850; Def: 1500

"Her Aussa's a powerful card!" Yugi said

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tea asked

"When Aussa is summoned that way, she has a special effect that everytime she destroys an opponents monster, then the difference between its defense points and Aussa's attack points get subtracted from the opponents life points!" Yugi explained

"So that means if Ashleigh attacks Masaki, then Joey loses 950 life points!" Bakura said

"Oh man, be careful Joey!" Tristan yelled

"I end my turn" Ashleigh said

"Okay" Joey said and drew a card, "I'm about to knock some sense into that possessed charmer! Go! Flame Swordsman!"

Flame Swordsman- Atk: 1800; Def: 1600

"I also equip my Swordsman with Salamantra! That raises its attack points by 700!" Joey yelled

Flame Swordsman- Atk: 2500

"Flame Swordsman! Attack Aussa the Earth Charmer! With Flaming Sword of Battle!" Joey yelled, the flame swordsman attacked and destroyed Aussa

Joey- 1700

Ashleigh- 1350

"Alright Joey!" Tristan cheered

"Good job Joey! You're doing great Ashleigh!" Tea cheered

"Thanks, at least someone is cheering for me!" Ashleigh yelled

"We're cheering you on, it gets kinda confusing though" Tristan explained

"I feel so special" Ashleigh said and rolled her eyes

"So it's my turn" Ashleigh said and drew her card, Ashleigh grinned, "Ready? I put this card face down defensive, and this card face down, that'll do"

'That's it? I don't trust her move, I don't know what's she's got hiding, but knowing Ashleigh, it's something probably with a flip effect, and on top of that, she may have a trap card waiting for me' Joey thought, "I summon Swamp Battle Guard, in attack mode! And I put Masaki in defense mode"

Swamp Battle Guard- Atk: 2340; Def: 1950

"Flame Swordsman! Attack the face down card!" Joey yelled

"I activate Break Water! That stops your attack, but in return your monster gets 500 more attack points" Ashleigh said

Flame Swordsman- Atk: 3000

"So you helped me power up my monster?" Joey said, "You do wanna win right?"

"Yeah, I do, you made it this far, don't think so much in the box" Ashleigh said, "I thought you were beyond that"

'Sure I'm winning, that means I'm closer to getter the prize money for Serenity, but I can't help Ashleigh's coming up with something that'll really get me in the hole' Joey thought

"I gotta say, Ashleigh's dueling very strange, letting Joey get ahead of the duel, and raising his monsters attack power just to defend a monster in defensive mode, any ideas Yugi?" Bakura said

"Just one" Yugi said

"Huh?" They all asked

"Ashleigh has a charmer deck, and with that cards that go well with each other, I remember seeing some cards that could really turn any duel into her own, and the reason she's doing all of that is to draw out the necessary cards" Yugi said

"You think?" Tea said

"What else could it be?" Yugi said

"Maybe Ashleigh's just really stupid" Lupita suggested

"Hey! I heard that!" Ashleigh yelled

"I meant… yeah I meant stupid" Lupita yelled back

"It's my turn!" Ashleigh said and smirked, "And for my first move I activate the spell, Scroll of Bewitchment! This lets me choose one monster from your side of the field and change it into any attribute monster I want, and I choose to change the Flame Swordsman into a water attribute!" Ashleigh yelled

"My Swordsman!" Joey yelled as his swordsman struggled against the card

"That's not all! I also activate the card Book of Taiyou! This flips my face down monster into attack mode, and surprise, guess who it is" Ashleigh said and the monster revealed was Eria the Water Charmer

"Eria the Water Charmer! But she has the ability to –so that's it" Joey said realizing what Ashleigh was going to do

Eria the Water Charmer- Atk: 500; Def: 1500

"That's right, thanks to my water charmers ability, and my spell of bewitchment card, you're Flame Swordsman is now mine!" Ashleigh

"Whoa!" They all exclaimed

"And I also equip my Eria with Sound of the Sea!" a shell necklace appeared around Eria's neck, "Now for every water attribute monster on the field, my Eria gains 500 attack points!" Ashleigh yelled

Eria the Water Charmer- Atk: 1000

"And now, with my new creature, Flame Swordsman! Attack Swamp Battle Card!" Ashleigh yelled and the Flame Swordsman attacked and destroyed Swamp battle guard

Joey- 1040

Ashleigh- 1350

"That was amazing! She turned the entire duel around in just one move!" Bakura exclaimed

"Yeah, she's amazing" Lupita said

"That was great Ashleigh!" Yugi cheered

"That was awesome, Ashleigh! You can do it Joey!" Tristan said

"Finally, some real cheering" Ashleigh said

'Oh man! Ashleigh really played it that move, now my swordsman belongs to her and she destroyed my battle guard' Joey thought

"And to end it, I place this card face down" Ashleigh said

'Alright, I gotta make this count, for Serenity' Joey thought, "I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight! In attack mode!"

Gearfried the Iron Knight- Atk: 1800; Def: 1600

"Gearfried, attack Eria the Water Charmer!" Joey yelled

"I activate the trap Break Water, and you already know what it does" Ashleigh said

Gearfried the Iron Knight- Atk: 2300

"I lay these two cards face down, and that's it" Joey said

"Don't be so serious Joey, it's really bringing me down" Ashleigh said

"Don't worry, when I win this, I promise to be happy" Joey said

"That's more like it" Ashleigh said and chuckled, she drew her card and looked at Joey, "I'm afraid that's not gonna happen though"

"Huh?" Joey asked

"Cause I summon Tsugumi the Water Tamer! In attack mode!" Ashleigh said

Tsugumi the Water Tamer- Atk: 1000; Def: 500

"Thanks to her ability, All water-type creatures gain an additional 1000 attack points, but don't underestimate Tsugumi because if her ability causes a card on the field to have more than 2000 attack points, she gains half that monsters attack" Ashleigh said

"No! That means-" Joey exclaimed

"That's right, both my Eria and Swordsman gain 1000 attack points and Tsugumi gains 2000, and don't forget my Sound of the Sea equip card my Eria has" Ashleigh said

Eria the Water Charmer- Atk: 2500

Flame Swordsman- Atk: 4000

Tsugumi the Water Tamer- Atk: 3000

"I also activate the card Water Summoning! This lets me special summon one monster from my deck as long as I sacrifice one water type monster from the field, and I choose to sacrifice Tsugumi to summon Water Mage, but my card also allows me to bring back one card from the graveyard for 100 life points, and I choose Tsugumi"

Water Mage- Atk: 2000; Def: 2200

Eria the Water Charmer- Atk: 3000

"Now Flame Swordsman! Attack his Iron knight!" Ashleigh yelled,

"I activate the trap card Block attack! This puts the swordsman into defensive mode and stops his attack" Joey said, 'Still not enough to stop an attack, but if she attacks with any other monster, at least it'll be less damage'

"Fine, Eria, attack Gearfried the Iron Knight!" Ashleigh yelled and Eria raised her staff and destroyed Gearfried, "I'll attack your Masaki with Water Mage" Ashleigh yelled and Masaki was destroyed "I place this card face down"

"Man, I forgot about Masaki the Legendary Swordsman, good thing he was in defense" Joey said

Joey- 340

Ashleigh- 1350

"Joey's in trouble! Ashleigh's really got him on the ropes now" Tristan said

"I wonder how Joey's gonna get himself out of this one" Bakura said

"Remember what you're each fighting for!" Tea yelled

"I summon Armored Lizard! In Attack mode! And I activate the trap, Reverse Trap, which undo's the increases or decreases to the monsters attack for this turn" Joey yelled and the attack points returned to their original forms, "I equip my Armored Lizard with Malevolent Nuzzler, which increases his attack by 700!"

Armored Lizard: Atk: 2200; Def: 1200

"Armored Lizard! Attack Eria the Water Charmer!" Joey yelled

"I activate the trap card Ocean Currents! This let's me choose the monster you're attacking, and I choose, the Flame Swordsman!" Ashleigh yelled

Ashleigh- 950

Joey- 340

"I put this card face down and end it there" Joey said, 'Why did she destroy the flame swordsman, that was the most powerful monster on the her field'

"Joey managed to do some damage, but if he wants to win this duel, he's going to have to destroy Eria the Water Charmer, before Ashleigh powers her up to beyond defeat" Yugi said

'Okay let's see, I only have one card left in my hand, so and sure it's helpful, but not the one I need to win' Ashleigh thought and looked at the field, 'That's right, my water mage let's me grab one trap or spell card from the graveyard'

"I use Water Mage's effect to return Dark Spirit Art- Greed to my hand, I sacrifice my dark angelic swordmistress from my hand to draw 2 cards from my deck" Ashleigh said and reached out for her deck, 'Come on, please' Ashleigh drew her cards, 'Perfect!'

"Water Mage! Attack Armored Lizard!" Ashleigh yelled

"Wait! I activate the trap card, Kunai with Chain! That raises my lizard's attack points to be higher than your mages'!" Joey yelled, "Now Armored Lizard! Destroy Water Mage" Armored Lizard destroyed water mage, "Get ready Ashleigh, cause I'm about to rain on your parade"

"Yeah, that's what you think" Ashleigh said

"Huh?" Joey questioned

"I'm afraid this will end shortly, I activate the card DNA Transplant!" Ashleigh yelled

"DNA Transplant!?" Joey exclaimed

"Yugi, what is that?" Tea asked

"A problem for Joey" Yugi said

"In other words, not good for Joey, great for Ashleigh" Tristan said

"This card allows me to change all the monsters on the field to one attribute" Ashleigh said

"Wait a second, so now you can change every monster I summon to an attribute you choose?" Joey asked

"Yep, and I choose water!" Ashleigh said

"Oh no!" Joey exclaimed and his Lizard turned into a water attribute

Eria the Water Charmer- Atk: 2500

Tsugumi the Water Tamer- Atk: 2250

'This is bad!' Joey thought

"And I'm using this card, Dark Calling this card allows me to take control of any card on your side of the field, including traps, monsters, magic, and spells, so I'm going to take control of your lizard" Ashleigh said., "And now since your lizard is a water attribute too, he gains 1000 extra attack points from my water Tamer"

"My Lizard!" Joey exclaimed, 'She's got me'

"Good news Joey, because of my Dark Calling Card was used the same time I used my DNA Transplant, I can't attack and you get two draws" Ashleigh said

"What? How?" Joey asked

"Well, my DNA Transplant is meant to change the attribute of cards and I used it to make all the cards a water attribute, and Dark Calling is a dark spell card, since they're two contradicting cards, I can't attack and the Dark Calling card lets you draw two cards" Ashleigh explained

"Huh? I don't get how that works, but what's the use anyway" Joey said

"What do you mean?" Ashleigh asked

"You got me cornered, I can't win this, no matter what I draw, it'll just turn into a water card and power up your Eria and since your Tsugumi gains half the attack of Eria if her attack points are over 2000, and you took my Armored Lizard and super charged him for yourself, what's there left to do, this is it, I'm sorry Serenity" Joey said

"Poor Joey, Ashleigh's strategy made him give up hope" Tea said

"But I must admit, her strategy to focus on all monsters to one attribute to strengthen her charmer was brilliant" Bakura said

"Yeah, Ashleigh played really well" Yugi said

"Shut up Joey" Ashleigh said and Joey looked up and her, "Stop your sulking, the duel's not over yet"

"It basically is, what's the point in going on?" Joey said

"You didn't try hard enough Joey! You're giving up, as a duelist and a brother" Ashleigh said

"But don't you have something worth fighting for too?" Joey asked

"No, not as important as you" Ashleigh said and looked down in shame, "You're fighting for some one you love, and me, I'm fighting to save my own skin"

"What do you mean Ashleigh?" Yugi asked

"I never wanted to tell you guys one of the main reasons I fought, I thought it was so selfish, and all of you are fighting for something so noble, I need the money to pay off for something I did" Ashleigh said

"What you do?" Joey asked

"Lupita's family always makes enough to get through, but when I stole something from a store, I was caught and they were forced to pay up for what I did, this caused them to not make it, and we didn't have enough money for necessities, it got even worse when Lupita's grandma got sick from overwork, and so, we were struggling for the first time in years" Ashleigh said

"It wasn't only Ashleigh, we both did something bad" Lupita said

"We were desperate and started asking for money, but no one was willing, so we went to a gang to get money, they lend us the money but we'd have to pay them off in 2 weeks"

"How much money did you borrow?" Tristan asked

"5,000 dollars" Ashleigh replied and they all widened their eyes

"Pay back 5 grand in two weeks that's crazy!" Joey said

"Yeah, I know, trust me" Ashleigh said, "That money saved Lupita's grandmother and got us out of debt, but one week had passed and the gang send some of their members to remind us, and their way of reminding people is to beat the crap out of them, they threatened to come back 2 days later and they did, I got so scared I ran away from them, I needed to get out of that place as soon as possible and so I took the first escape offered, and that was this tournament"

"So that's why they came here" Tristan said and Lupita nodded

"Now you need the prize money to pay 'em back" Joey said

"Yep, and you don't know those people, if they don't get what they want they're willing to hurt anybody, even Lupita's family" Ashleigh said

"Ashleigh, you're not dueling for selfish reasons" Yugi said

"Huh?" Ashleigh wondered

"You did those things to save your family, and you're trying to win so your family doesn't get hurt for what you did, you were driven to do these things by the love you have for them, sure you caused all of it, but you're working hard to fix everything and make them happy" Yugi said, "That doesn't sound selfish at all"

"He's right Ashleigh" Tea said

"You know what? We all do stupid things for our families, and friends, and we do it because we love and care about them, but later on we learn that it wasn't the smartest thing to do, and we try our best to fix it, to make them happy" Joey said and Ashleigh nodded

"Then why are you being stupid and giving up on this duel, if you make this mistake you can never go back and fix it, I did something dumb and I won't let you do the same! You're sister needs you Joey, just as Lupita and her family, our family, needs us to fix everything, are you really gonna let your sister down? Just because you don't have the upper hand right now? Where are your guts that I admired so much!?" Ashleigh said and slammed her hand on the card reader

"Your right" Joey said looking at the arena, "I was gonna give up on my sister without a fight, and I wouldn't have gotten a chance to fix it if I decided to give up, well I'm not, my sister needs me and I'm her big brother"

"You know what Ashleigh? Get ready! Cause I'm not gonna lose!" Joey said

"Alright, Joey's back" Tristan said

"Whoever wins, just remember, you both dueled great" Yugi said

"Now, go on and continue the duel" Bakura said

"Right" Joey and Ashleigh said, and Joey reached for his deck, 'This is it, now or never, I got to do this for my sister, I have to believe in the Heart of the Cards' Joey drew his two cards, 'Graverobber and Time Wizard, and Baby Dragon's in my hand, this is the combo that beat Mai, wait a second, I got an idea'

"Get ready Ashleigh, cause this duel is close to an end" Joey said

"Huh?" Ashleigh questioned

"I play Time Wizard, and I also throw down Baby Dragon, and you've seen this before haven't you Ashleigh" Joey said

'He's planning to use the Time Roulette to age my monsters and bring forth Thousand Dragon, boy is he in for a surprise' Ashleigh thought

"Joey's Time Wizard, it worked for his previous duel, but it's a risky move using it again" Yugi said

"Ashleigh'll win this duel if the Time Wizard spins wrong" Lupita said

"Good luck" Tea said

"Alright! Time Roulette go!" Joey yelled and the Time Wizard began spinning, 'Come on, I need this' the Time wizard began to slow down and every paid close attention, the time wizard landed on a castle.

"Alright! Go Time Wizard!" Joey said and the time wizard aged everything up 1000 years, and Joey's baby dragon became thousand dragon, but Ashleigh's monsters were older but not decrepit or ancient.

"What? You're monsters didn't drop any attack points!" Joey exclaimed

"That's right, my spellcasters didn't lose anything, if anything they gained because of my DNA Transplant in effect" Ashleigh said

"But how?" Joey asked

"You didn't realize that both Eria the Water Charmer and Tsugumi the Water Tamer were both little girls, just children" Ashleigh said

"That's right, they were just little kids, now they're full grown adults, and instead of losing power, they became stronger" Yugi said

"And since they're still standing strong, they don't lose any spell cards, and my Eria the Water Charmer becomes Raging Eria" Ashleigh said

Raging Eria- Atk: 3300

Tsugumi the Water Tamer- 2650

Thousand Dragon- Atk: 2400; Def: 2000

'Oh no, that was unexpected' Joey said and looked at his other card, "I'll put this face down"

"What good will that do you?" Ashleigh asked, "Eria Attack!"

"I activate the trap Graverobber and I think I'll have Dark Calling!" Joey said

"Dark Calling? What are you planning?" Ashleigh asked nervously

"Hm, you'll see, Dark Calling allows me to take any spell, magic or monster card right?" Joey asked

"Yeah, what's your point? Oh no!" Ashleigh exclaimed as she realized what he was about to do

"That's right, I choose to take your Sound of the Sea spell card! And equip it my Thousand Dragon!" Joey exclaimed

"That won't work! You're Thousand Dragon is a-" Ashleigh said and faltered

"A water attribute card thanks to your DNA Transplant, so for every water monster on the field he gains 500 attack points and don't forget your Tsugumi's 1000 for every water monster" Joey said

Thousand Dragon- Atk: 4400; Def: 2000

"Oh no! Since my Eria doesn't have her Sound of the Sea, her attack points drop to 1800" Ashleigh said

"Oh well, and since I didn't play any changing attribute cards, I can attack, so Thousand Dragon! Attack! Show that raging eria some real water power!" Joey yelled, Thousand Dragon attacked and destroyed Eria, winning the duel

Ashleigh- 0

Joey- 340

"I lost" Ashleigh said

"I won" Joey said

"That was awesome! You did it Joey! You won!" Tristan cheered

"Both of you played Brilliantly! Truly amazing!" Bakura said

"That was great!" Tea said, "Congratulations Joey!"

"Whoa, Joey just kicked your ass Ashleigh, and with your own cards too" Lupita said

"Yeah, you did great Joey, you managed to find a way to turn Ashleigh's strategy back at her, you believed in yourself and you did it" Yugi said

"Thanks Ashleigh, by telling me what you really dueled for, you reminded me of why I dueled and to never give in, if I win this thing, I promise to help you" Joey said

"Thanks Joey, you deserved it, in a way, I'm glad you won" Ashleigh said and smiled, "Good luck with the rest you blond dolt"

"Thanks Ashleigh, I'm glad I got to duel with you" Joey said and looked away

"Wait a second, are you crying?" Ashleigh asked smiling

"No! I just got a cut in my eye… stupid cards" Joey said

"Hey Joey, what do you call a blonde holding a balloon?" Ashleigh said

"Huh?" Joey said

"Siamese Twins" Ashleigh said and smiled

"What's that supposed to mean!" Joey said and started spazzing

"I knew that'd cheer you up" Ashleigh said and laughed

"Bravo, both a of you displayed a stunning duel, congratulations, especially to you Joseph, two duels in a row, I'm impressed" Pegasus said

"The duel between Joey Wheeler and Ashleigh Andres has ended with Joey Wheeler as the victor" Croquette said, "Now the finalist for the next match will receive a ten minute recess, so rest up, our host wants you both in top form for your duel"

'Yugi' Joey thought

'Joey' Yugi thought

'I guess we can't put this off any longer bud' Joey thought

'This is it' Yugi thought 'To save my grandpa, I must duel my best friend'

* * *

**So Tell me what you thought of this duel, i mean, somethings were a bit confusing and didn't make much sense, and sure it had it spots here and there, but overall, how was it?**

**...No flames, I honestly kinda liked this chapter, wasn't too bad...right?**

**btw: I used some cards that came in the Joey starter deck that weren't in the show, but like only 2. the rest were in the show, and i made adjustments to Ashleigh's deck for the duel, and i like them, so i'm gonna keep it that way.**

**Next up! Joey vs. Yugi! yay!**

**Thanks 4 Readin!**

**Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	34. Ties of Friendship

**Chapter 34! the final duel in the play off's, O.o, then it's off to duel Pegasus**

**Sorry i didn't update yesterday, but i had some medical appointments that needed attending, (TMI i know)**

**But still, Yugi vs. Joey! i love how joey says "Bud" or "Buddy" or "Pal" every other word, at first it was really annoying, then it grew on, No flames**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

* * *

"This final play-off match between Yugi Mutou and Joey Wheeler will not only determine who wins the tournament, but also who wins a match with Mr. Maximillion Pegasus" Croquette announced

'I have to win that match with Pegasus' Yugi thought, 'I have to stop him and save my grandpa'

'I have to win this, for Serenity' Joey thought

"Who would've guess that out of all the duelist who started in this tournament, two best friends would wind up in the final match" Bakura said

"Yeah, this is definitely harsh, but at least one of them's gonna get a chance to take on Pegasus" Tristan said

"I guess you're right, but don't you think it'd be easier if they just flipped a coin or something" Tea said

"Why? What's the fun in that?" Lupita said

"Well, then we could get our match with Pegasus now" Tea replied

"I don't think that it works that way Tea" Tristan said

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't" Ashleigh said

"Then why doesn't it? Yugi and Joey are like brothers, they shouldn't be forced to fight each other like that!" Tea exclaimed

"It's not that big of a deal" Ashleigh said

"How would you like it if you were forced to fight with Lupita? With each something important at stake" Tea challenged

"…That certainly shut me up" Ashleigh said and looked away

"Look, I totally hear what your saying, but it's just how this tournament works" Tristan said

"Well I don't like it!" Tea said

"Joey, wait a sec" Yugi said

"Listen Yug, I hope this isn't about you having any second thought about dueling me, come on pal" Joey said

"I'm sorry Joey, but I don't know if I can do this" Yugi said

"Suck it up Yugi, you said it yourself, if it came down to us we'd both just play our best and most honorable duel, that's the only way we're gonna know which one of us is best prepared to take on Pegasus in the final match" Joey said, "So let's duel!"

'Okay, maybe Joey is right, I may not want to do this, but still, it has to be done if we want to beat Pegasus' Yugi thought

"What do ya say Yug? Let's do this thing" Joey said, Yugi's puzzle shone and he turned into the spirit of the millennium item

"Alright Joey, time to duel" Yugi said

"Your gracious host will now make a few opening remarks" Croquette said

"Oh boy" Tristan whispered

"Congratulations duelist, you're the finest in the world, and for that reason I'm sure to look forward to a match that consist of your dueling best, after all, should you give me anything less, I will know" Pegasus said

"Yugi, before we start, I just wanna say thanks man" Joey said

"Huh?" Yugi questioned

"Just look at me, I'm in the final match in the biggest duel monsters tournament that's ever been thrown, and it's all cause of you bud" Joey said

"Hello!" Ashleigh yelled

"And partial help from Ashleigh, but Yug, you got me here, you looked out for me" Joey said

"You're wrong Joey, you earned your place here" Yugi said

"Thanks pal, just know that no matter what happens here, you're my friend, and you always will be Yug, but uh, don't think that means I'm gonna go easy on ya in this match" Joey said, "Nor do I expect you to go easy on me, I'm ready for your best, so let's do this!"

'I don't think Pegasus has to worry much about these two not dueling their very hardest, with what's on the line here, they're both sure to go all out' Bakura thought

'How amusing, the same best friends who would do anything to help each other, have now become arch rivals, baited against each other in a desperate match that can't both but a single winner' Pegasus thought, 'What a splendid show this should make'

'Alright Joey, you asked for my best, and I intend to give it' Yugi thought

'Yugi, I won't insult you by giving ya anything less than my all, I'm gonna come at ya hard, right from the start' Joey thought

"Let the match begin!" Croquette announced

"Let's duel!" they shouted at the same time

"I'll throw this in attack mode" Yugi said

"Bring it!" Joey yelled

"Go! Celtic Guardian!" Yugi yelled

Celtic Guardian- Atk: 1400; Def: 1200

"You know it was one thing when Joey and Yugi had duels back home, and wasn't anything big on the line" Tea said, "But here"

"Everything's at stake, the money for Serenity's operation, the match that could save grandpa, talk about pressure, I wish they could both win" Tristan completed

"Stakes are high, but hopefully after everything is said and done, I hope there's a way for both of them to get what they fought so hard for" Bakura said

"What if there isn't?" Lupita said

"Flip a coin?" Ashleigh said

"If there isn't, then, I don't know" Bakura replied

'Wishful thinking Bakura, but after everything said and done, I'll be the only one to get what I want, including what I want from you' Pegasus thought

"Alright Joey, it's your turn now" Yugi said

"Okay, you asked for it, I'm throwing Gilthere the knight, in attack mode!" Joey yelled

Gilthere the Knight- Atk: 1850; Def: 1500

"How's that for starters?" Tristan commented

"Gilthere, attack! Soul spear assault!" Joey yelled, Gilthere ran forward and knocked the sword out of the celtic guardian's hands and slashed him across the chest, and destroyed him

"Your Celtic Guardian's been creamed" Joey said

Yugi- 1550

Joey- 2000

"I warned ya Yugi, I'm not gonna pull any punches in this here duel" Joey said

"Joey's really not kiddin, check out the score, he's in the lead" Tristan said

"Don't forget though Tristan, there's a long way to go, anyone could score an early lead in a duel, but only a few can play well for the entire match" Bakura said

"Only the best" Tea said

"Exactly right Tea, you see Tristan, even though Yugi's behind right now, he's proven to stay focused and make the big plays when it counts, not that Joey's shown the same promise, it's just Yugi's had more experience, and that may be what gives him the edge here" Bakura said

"Wow Bakura, Joey leaves and you take his spot as the big talker" Ashleigh said

"Sorry, just explaining is all" Bakura said

"Silence" Lupita said and looked at the duel

'Joey's left his knight on the field completely unprotected, just one of those amateur mistakes could cost him the match if he were dueling Pegasus, what is he thinking?' Yugi thought, "Time out Joey"

"Time out?!" Joey asked

"Every since we arrived on this island, I've done my very best to teach you everything that I know, now you must put everything you learned into play, think strategically, you cannot afford any mistakes" Yugi said

"Mistakes? I don't get it, what are you saying Yug, that I did something wrong already? It's only been one turn so far" Joey said

"What I'm saying Joey is that in a duel of this magnitude every single move you make is crucial, one false card and it could cost you everything you worked so hard for" Yugi said

"I got it, every move I make here has got to be right on the dot" Joey said

"That's right, because here no one lets a mistake go unpunished, not Pegasus, and not me" Yugi said

"Okay, time in, now give me your best shot pal" Joey said

"I intend to, go Gaia the fierce knight!" Yugi yelled

Gaia the Fierce Knight- Atk: 2300; Def: 2100

"Attack!" Yugi yelled and Gaia attacked and destroyed Joey's knight, "Gilthere the Knight is no more"

Joey- 1550

Yugi- 1550

"You sure took me to it there Yug, good move, now lets see what old Joey can come up with" Joey said, "There, Armored Lizard, in defense mode"

Armored Lizard- Atk: 1500; Def: 1200

'I know Joey has better monsters than that, hm, I wonder what he's planning here' Yugi thought

"What's he playing that throw away monster for?" Tristan asked

"Look good" Lupita said

"Not working" Tristan said

"Who knows, maybe Joey hasn't learned as much as we thought" Bakura said and Tea got worried

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, maybe he's planning something" Ashleigh said and smiled

'I see Joey' Pegasus thought

"Come on Yug, it's your turn now" Joey said

"And I'll play this, the Summoned Skull, in attack mode!" Yugi said

'That's it' Joey thought

Summoned Skull- Atk: 2500; Def: 1200

"Lightning strike!" Yugi yelled, "Attack!" the lightning hit armored lizard and destroyed him, "Armored Lizard is vanquished"

"Look at Joey, he almost looks glad his creature was struck" Bakura said

"Man that's sad, he's in denial already" Tristan said

"Really?" Lupita asked

"No, that's not what I meant, I think that Joey played that mediocre monster of his so that Yugi would be lulled into a false sense of security and attack it, after all, Joey knows full well that Yugi has monsters in his deck that could easily beat his armored lizard, no, I think Joey was just trying to draw Yugi's monster out" Bakura said

"Alright Joey, don't know what your planning, but alright" Ashleigh said

"Sorry bud, but I would hoping you were gonna throw down that summoned skull card, I needed him out for my strategy to work, a strategy that has zero mistakes I might add, but here, you don't have to take my word for it, you could just see for yourself, get ready bud, cause now it's my turn to teach you a lesson!" Joey yelled

"Joey sure seems confident that whatever he has planned will take down Yugi's summoned skull" Tea said

"Yeah, he sure is talking big about it, I'll be disappointed if he doesn't pull through" Ashleigh said

"It looks like he will" Lupita said

"Okay Yug! I'll play this first, in attack mode!" Joey said

Flame Swordsman- Atk: 1800; Def: 1600

"The Flame Swordsman? Why play him?" Yugi asked

"Well I'm disappointed" Ashleigh said

"The swordsman won't stand a chance, the summoned skull attack power is too high" Tristan said

"Not once Joey plays that" Bakura said

"Huh?" they all questioned

"I hate doing this to ya, but I'm playing the magical shield and sword card" Joey said

'Now you're in for it Yugi-boy' Pegasus thought

"The magic of the shield and sword card flips each monsters attack points with their defense points" Bakura said

"I get it now, Joey's swordsman will have more attack points than Yugi's summoned skull" Tristan said

"In other words, Yugi's toast" Ashleigh said

"Clever move" Tristan said

"So how's that for putting every slick move that I've learned here to play Yug? Bet you wish you didn't show me the ropes quite so well, huh bud?" Joey said, "Attack! Flaming Sword of Battle!" the flame swordsman lit up his sword with fire and surrounded the summoned skull and engulfed him the fire, "Summoned Skull's been reduced to ash"

Yugi- 1150

Joey- 1550

"Well played Joey, you not only reduced my life points but you took out one of my best monsters too" Yugi said

"Thanks pal, but that's nothing compared to some of the other moves I got ready to bust out in this duel" Joey said

"And I look forward to them Joey, but remember, your not the only one with powerful moves ready to play" Yugi said

"Well bring 'em on pal" Joey said

"This duel is really heating up" Tristan said

"Yes, and with the level of skill those two posses, I have a strong feeling that things are only going to get harder down there" Bakura said

"Oh great" Tea whispered sadly

"Don't worry Tea…I don't know what else to say, but don't worry" Ashleigh said

"I guess your right" Tea said unsure

"Cause she always is" Lupita said and smiled and Ashleigh growled, 'I was wrong a few times and now I'm always wrong' Ashleigh thought

'How splendid! The passion, the drama, the ferocity, friends make such wonderful adversaries' Pegasus thought

"So, let's see one of them moves Yug" Joey said

"Very well Joey, summoned skull will now be avenged" Yugi said

"Oh yeah? Well you're gonna have through my flame swordsman first" Joey said

"Precisely, curse of dragon, attack mode!" Yugi yelled, "And next, I'll use this polymerization card to fuse my dragon with Gaia the Fierce Knight!" Yugi yelled

"What!" Joey exclaimed

"Behold! Gaia the Dragon Champion!" Yugi yelled

Gaia the Dragon Champion- Atk: 2600; Def: 2100

"Now my dragon champion! Attack!" Yugi yelled and the dragon champion split the swordsman in half, "Your swordsman been trounced!"

Joey- 750

Yugi- 1150

"Oh my" Tea said

"See, this is what I meant" Bakura said, "No matter what happens, Yugi keeps a laser eye focus and makes the big plays when they count, and now, I'll guess we'll see if Joey can do the same"

"How can Joey make a big play with that dragon champion out there" Tristan said

"Better monster?" Lupita suggested

"It's not about what's out, you see, just as Yugi was able to keep his cool while facing that flame swordsman, now Joey has to maintain his focus, even while he's being attacked by his best friend, he's being forced to think on his feet" Bakura said

"You know, it's as if Yugi and Joey are pushing each other to duel their very best" Tea said

"I think you're right, they're pushing each other as hard as they can now, so no matter which one wins this duel, he'll be at his best when he faces Pegasus" Bakura said

"Wow, so they're helping each other while fighting at the same time" Ashleigh said

"Exactly" Bakura said

'It seems I'm the only one who enjoys watching two friends push each other to the brink of their abilities, I guess it's something of an acquired taste' Pegasus thought

"So even though they're forced to fight against each other, they actually found a way to help each other, it's amazing" Bakura said

"I figured it out first" Ashleigh said

"Sure you did" Tea said

'Okay, come on deck, don't fail me now' Joey said and drew his card, 'Copycat, huh, alright I got the graverobber too, I think I can use these two in a way to take out Yugi's dragon champion, maybe even clinch the match, alright Yugi, ready or not here I come!'

'I think this combo of mine might actually work' Joey said and smiled which alarmed Yugi

'What could Joey be smiling about, Gaia the Dragon Champion is one of my toughest monsters' Yugi thought

"Yugi! Dragon champs done for, watch this!" Joey said

"He's done for?" Yugi asked

"Joey must have something big planned" Bakura said

"First, I'm summoning the red eyes black dragon in attack mode!" Joey yelled

Red Eyes B. Dragon- Atk: 2400; Def: 2000

"And I'll add graverobber to steal a monster from your graveyard" Joey said

"My skull?" Yugi asked

"Yeah, that's right Yugi, now he's mine" Joey said and summoned skull appeared on his side of the field

"No!" Yugi exclaimed

"And next I think I'll throw down this little critter right here, check out the copy cat card! Now I can copy any card you have on the field, and I know just which one I want too, the powerful, mystical polymerization!" Joey yelled

"My fusion card!" Yugi exclaimed

"Bingo" Joey said, "I may have never played it before, but I've seen you use it plenty of times"

"Whoa" they all whispered

"Red eyes black dragon and summoned skull, combine your self into one!" Joey said and his monsters fused, "Check it out, the Black Skull Dragon"

Black Skull Dragon- Atk: 3200; Def: 2500

"Oh no!" Yugi exclaimed

"Superb, two used duel monsters set for battle, great" Pegasus said

"Alright buddy, I'm pretty sure you know what's coming next, so you better brace yourself" Joey said, "Go Black Skull Dragon! Attack the dragon champion now! Molten fire ball!" Joey's black skull dragon attacked and blew gaia the dragon champion to bits

Yugi- 550

Joey- 750

"I did it! I can't believe I actually did it! I just took down one of the most powerful monsters in your whole deck, I just beat your dragon champion!" Joey said cheerily, "You gotta admit Yug, that was a pretty sweet move I played, with the whole polymerization thing and all" Yugi didn't say a word, "I get it, you got your game face on, trying to keep me in suspense huh Yugi?"

"No Joey, I'm just letting you enjoy your triumph, you played a fine move and now allow me to play mine" Yugi said

"Uh-oh guys, I think this duel's heating up again" Tea said

"That was pretty cool how Yugi got his ass handed to him" Ashleigh said, "But I think Yugi's coming up with a comeback"

"Yeah, did you see the look on Yugi's eyes?" Tristan said

"That stares meant doom for many duelist, the same time" Bakura said

"What?" Tea asked

"Joey seems to be almost unstoppable right now, it's truly any ones duel" Bakura said

"I know" Lupita agreed

"You know?" Tristan asked

"Yeah, Joey's got this in the bag, but knowing Yugi, he might have some really cool combo waiting for Joey" Lupita said, "How nervewracking"

"Yugi…Joey" Tea said

"Bravo, I so look forward to seeing how this will turn out" Pegasus said

"Ready pal, cause my black skull dragon's about to end this match" Joey said

"Wrong" Yugi said, "This duel's just getting started"

* * *

**That's chapter 34! i'm sorry but i loved this duel, i don't see why everyone in the show hated it except Pegasus, somethings just don't make sense**

**not much to say on this chapter, except, i love fictional characters XD**

**Thanks 4 readin!**

**Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	35. Ties That Bind Us

**Chapter 35! Duelist Kingdom is near its end O.o, never thought i'd actually make it this far ^.^**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

* * *

"What a lovely day this is for a duel" Pegasus said when the lightning hit the castle, and the rain became stronger, "Especially on an occasion such as this, when two old friends are battling it out to the very end, it's challenges like this that puts to the test the ties that bind us"

'Doesn't matter to me who wins or loses, because in the end, I know it I that shall emerge victorious, and you, young Yugi, who shall be vanquished' Pegasus thought

"The game is really too close" Tea said

"Yeah, they're both playing at the top of their form" Tristan said, "I mean either one of them could win"

"You're right, I don't think I've ever seen such an exciting duel and who would've thought at this point, Joey would have more life points left than Yugi, truly extraordinary" Bakura said

"So Joey's better than Yugi?" Lupita asked

"Watch the duel and find out yourself" Ashleigh replied

"Go ahead and toss it Yug, it won't surprise me, I know your cards by heart" Joey said

"True, you'll also know it's my favorite, and it's one of my most powerful cards, Dark Magician! Attack mode!" Yugi yelled

"Figures, you always count on the Dark Magician, when you're in a tight spot" Joey said, "But not this time! Even he's not match for my skull dragon!"

"Are you sure?" Yugi said

"In a duel the monster with the lowest attack strength loses, that's one of the first lessons you ever taught me about duel monsters Yugi, your past has come back to haunt ya" Joey said

"Let's see who spooks who, don't forget, I also taught you how to protect your weaker monsters by enhancing them with magic cards" Yugi said

"Don't tell me!" Joey yelled

"You know what's coming, Magical hats! Protect and conceal the Dark Magician!" Yugi said

"Err, I usually liked this trick" Joey said

"Good move" Tea said

"That'll sure slow Joey down, big time" Tristan said

"Yeah, nobody ever guesses right their first time" Ashleigh said

"It's the…fourth" Lupita said

"How do you know?" Ashleigh asked

"…How do you not know?" Lupita retorded

'My hats off to you Yugi-boy' Pegasus thought

"It's your pick Joey, so tell me, which hat do you think is hiding the Dark Magician?" Yugi asked

'I was hoping to end this duel before he drew the magical hats' Joey thought, 'Now I gotta depend on luck not dueling skills to help me find his Dark Magician'

"Come on, pick a hat" Yugi said

"Okay, guess I just gotta take em down one at a time! Attack molten fire balls!" Joey yelled and the attack hit hat number 2, "One down"

"From the looks of things, you picked wrong, that leaves three" Yugi said

"Damn, this will give you another turn to fight back" Joey said

"That may have been Joey's last shot, whenever a duelist gives Yugi time to recover, he always comes back stronger than ever" Tristan said

"Yeah, it doesn't look good for Joey" Ashleigh said

"But if Joey loses, how can he save his sister?" Bakura said

"Gamble?" Lupita suggested

"No way" Bakura replied, "No matter who wins this game, somebody loses everything"

"So now that your attack on my Dark Magician failed, is there any other play you want to make before I end your turn" Yugi said

"Now that you mention it, I did have one more move in mind, I hope I'm doing the right thing here by playing this card, I mean, I could be a mistake" Joey said, "But I play Geruzi's in attack mode, your turn"

Geruzis- Atk: 1800; Def: 1500

"Why play that card?" Yugi asked

"Oh you're right, what could've I been thinking, the Dark Magician has the attack power of 2500, and Geruzis only has an attack strength of 1800" Joey said

"Yes" Yugi said a bit skeptical

"I guess you have no choice but to attack Geruzis, I'm almost giving you the game but I got no one to blame but myself" Joey said, "So go ahead Yug, bring it on, attack me with your Dark Magician, that's what I get for my bonehead move"

"He's trying to draw him out" Ashleigh whispered and smiled, "Pretty smart"

"An attack would bring Joey to 50 life points" Tea said

"Why would he want that?" Lupita asked

"It would cost life points, but it would also draw out the Dark Magician" Bakura said, "It would let Joey counter attack with his black skull, wiping out all of Yugi's life points"

"So Joey loses a lot, but Yugi loses the game" Ashleigh said

"What's Yugi going to do?" Bakura said

"What's the matter, bring it on, I can't stop your attack" Joey said

'That bluff might have worked on somebody else, but not somebody who's known him as long as I have' Yugi thought, "Sorry Joey, but I'm not going to fall for that one, instead I'll put this card inside one of the magical hats and end my turn"

'Ah, he was too smart for me' Joey thought

"Time to pick another hat Joey" Yugi said

'Great, now's he's got something else hidden under those hats I gotta worry about, and knowing Yugi, it's probably a trap' Joey thought, 'But wait, Yugi knows me, and he would know that I would know that he's laying a trap, so maybe he didn't play a trap after all, maybe it's a monster card instead, but, what if he knows I would think that, so it really is a trap card, except that if he knows that I know that he knows what I know, oh, ah forget it, I'm just gonna attack'

"Black Skull dragon, attack! Molten fire balls!" Joey yelled and attacked the third hat, "Nothing, I missed again!"

'That's the way life goes Joey, never as you planned' Pegasus thought, 'The world's a very arbitrary place isn't it? It's a place where you could be locked in battle with your dearest friend, for stakes neither can afford to lose, oh I know that you'd like to think that your friendship would be enough to sustain you through any mishap or misfortune, but that's not the way the world works, no, the world is a place where fate intervenes when you least expect it, with consequences that can turn your world upside down, just when you think you've etched the perfect portrait of your future with miracles on the way, and you think your life couldn't get any better, just when you let down you guard at last and open your heart, when against all odds you found that one special person in all the world, when that person brings you more happiness that you ever imagined, that fills your heart with joy, the person you knew you were destined to spend the rest of your life with, that's when tragedy strikes, when fate hits you with the cold slap of reality and shows you who's boss, and such innocent perfection the victim of this tragedy, yes, the world has taught me that only the strong and the ruthless survive, in memory of all that I've lost, I fight on with all I posses, and I intend to win'

"I'm not gonna miss this time Yugi, I'm gonna blast your Dark Magician, dragon, attack, the hat on the far left! Go now! Molten fire ball!" Joey yelled and his dragon attacked the first hat and revealed a trap card

"You activated my trap, spell binding circle!" Yugi yelled

Black Skull Dragon- Atk: 2500

"That dropped my skulls attack points, now he's vulnerable to an attack, I can't risk both my monsters, Geruzis defense mode!" Joey said

"Now you're on the defensive, and it's a nice change" Yugi said

"The tides have changed" Ashleigh said

"Yeah, Yugi's spellbinding circle has wiped out Joey's attack advantage" Tea said

"No doubt about that, but it still a close match" Tristan said

"You said it Tristan, Yugi could attack with the Dark Magician, but what good would that attack really do" Bakura said, "Both the Dark Magician and the skull dragon have equal attack strength, as strong as they are, a battle between the two of them would just result in a stand off"

"A stale mate huh?" Tristan said

"Some how one of them is going to have to do something to tip things in their favor" Bakura said

"Wait a sec" Ashleigh whispered and noticed the fourth hat was the only hat left, "That has to have the Dark Magician, so that means…Lupita was right?!"

"Hm?" Tea asked

"I can't believe this, how does she always guess things right?" Ashleigh said

"Hey, I was right" Lupita said

"Were you even paying attention to the play?" Tea asked and sweat dropped, "It's not the time to be concerned with those things, who knows where this duel might go"

'Yugi's the toughest opponent I've ever faced, but I'll beat him!' Joey thought

'Joey's really learned a lot the past few weeks, he plays like a pro, but in the duel against Pegasus, it's going to take more than an expert duelist, it's going to take someone who can also stand up to the power of his millennium item' Yugi thought, "Joey, you dueled well, but the tide of this battle is about to turn"

'Most impressive, despite the bond that these two share, my millennium eye tells me that they are indeed dueling each other with everything they got' Pegasus thought

'With my grandpa's soul in stake, I really have no choice, I have to win this' Yugi thought, "Alright Joey, prepare yourself, I'm going to obliterate your dragon!"

"You what?!" Joey exclaimed, "I'm ready for you, bring it on!"

Yugi drew his card and smiled, which made Joey alarmed, "This is Joey, the card I drew, will vanquish your skull dragon once and for all" Yugi revealed the card, "The book of secret arts! And with it's ancient magic my Dark Magician becomes three hundred attack points stronger"

Dark Magician- Atk: 2800

"Go Dark Magician! Attack the black skull dragon!" Yugi yelled, the Dark Magician unleashed dark magic on the skull dragon and destroyed him, "Joey, Black skull, is beaton"

"Excellent work Yugi-boy, you took out his very best monster" Pegasus said and applauded

'Man, I was counting on that black skull dragon to win this duel, now not only is he gone, but I got a supped up dark magician I got to worry about' Joey thought

'Joey's kept me down all match long, but now I finally have the advantage, not only is my Dark Magician 300 points stronger than normal, but he's ready to show off a few, hidden, powers too' Yugi thought

"Poor Joey, he really got slammed there, you think this duels over for him?" Tristan asked

"Well, it depends on what he does next" Bakura said

"What do you mean?" Tea asked

"Losing that black skull dragon was a heavy loss, but not a critical one" Bakura said

"I don't see how Joey can comeback" Ashleigh

"Well, if Joey can pull himself together, he can still win this duel" Bakura said

"Lots of pressure for Joey" Lupita said and Bakura nodded

'Man, how could I go from top of the heap to down in the dumps in one turn, I'm never gonna win now, Serenity, what am I thinking, I can't give up, my sisters countin on me, no matter how bad things look, I gotta keep fightin for her, okay let's do this' Joey thought and put his hands on his deck ready to draw, 'Heart of the cards, don't fail me now' Joey drew his card, "Oh yeah"

"Alright Yugi, time to kiss the baby, go Baby Dragon! Attack mode!" Joey yelled, "and I'm laying this down too"

'Hm, that second card Joey threw must be the time wizard, he always plays them together, I have to do something before he activates its magic and warps that baby dragon into its adult form' Yugi thought, "Sorry Joey, but my Dark Magician will destroy your Baby Dragon! Dark Magic Attack!"

"Sorry Yug, but you just walked into a trap" Joey said

"What?" Yugi said

"Go ahead and let him have it Geruzis, Kunai with Chain!" Joey yelled and the chain wrapped itself around the dark magician

'Clever move, Joey knew I was expecting the time wizard so he threw a trap instead' Yugi thought

'Sham on you Yugi-boy, using the knowledge you have of Joey's deck to predict what card he would play, and to no avail too, at least when I prophesize cards I'm always right' Pegasus thought

"Well Yug, I'd say that last move brings us to the home stretch, wouldn't you?" Joey asked

"I would, and now Joey, let's finish this match and find out which one of us will duel against Pegasus" Yugi said

"Hey Yug" Joey said

"Joey" Yugi replied

"Just know it's been a real honor dueling you" Joey said

"Likewise" Yugi said

"How cool, even now, in the midst of battle, they're friends first" Tea said

"Sure, they always will be" Ashleigh said

"I know neither of us wanna lose this match, but if I do, I'm glad it was to you buddy" Joey said, "Now let's duel like you said and finish this duel! And maybe this draw will do just that, this is just one way to find out, here goes" Joey drew his card and smiled, "Unreal! I pulled the one card in my whole deck that really can finish this duel and decide a winner!"

"You mean, you pulled…" Yugi said

"That's right, the time wizard" Joey said

"The Time Wizard!?" the rest on the balcony exclaimed

"Kinda strange that this is all coming down to a card that you gave me, you were right Yugi, that card you gave me saved my keister quite a few times in this tournament, and now with my baby dragon on the field both of us just life points away from winning or losing this duel, I'm gonna give it one last spin and hope it saves me again" Joey said, "So cross your fingers and get set to adjust your clocks, cause here it comes, go time roulette!" Joey yelled and the time wizard started spinning, 'Come on time warp' the spinner stopped and landed on a castle, "Alright! Jackpot!"

"Go time warp!" Joey yelled and baby dragon became thousand dragon

Thousand Dragon- Atk: 2400; Def: 2000

"Sorry Yug, but I'm afraid my time warp has made your dark magician a sickly old man" Joey said

"Look at the Dark Magician!" Tea exclaimed

"He's aged like a thousand years, he's no match for Joey's dragon" Tristan said

"I really used to like Time Wizard, until it beat me" Ashleigh said kind of sulking

'Alright, I can hardly believe it' Joey thought and wiped tears from his eyes, 'This is it, I'm really gonna do it, all I gotta do is attack, and I'll have actually beat Yugi' Joey thought, "I'm gonna win! Attack! Noxious nostril gust!" Joey yelled, his dragon breathed out the attack

"I counter with Makyou, the magical mist!" Yugi yelled and his aged dark magician let out this blue mist with withered away Joey's attack

"Huh? My attacks getting smothered!" Joey exclaimed

"What's going on?" Tea said

"How did you play Makyou while it was still my turn?" Joey asked

"With magic, a magic so powerful that it took my Dark Magician a thousand years to learn it" Yugi said

"Say what!?" Joey exclaimed

"That time warp did age my Dark Magician, but it made him stronger not weaker, and with age comes great wisdom, a thousand years of wisdom that have transformed him into, the Dark Sage!" Yugi yelled, "An ultimate Magician whose new powers let me play one magic card during every one of your turns and every one of mine, and the magic card I chose to counter your attack, Makyou the magical mist! With its enchanted rainfall upon the field, your dragon's smoke screen was neutralized before it reached my mage"

"Now I invoke his powers for my turn, and draw this magic card" Yugi said, he looked at the card, and began to tear up "You fought a valiant duel my friend and this is the hardest move I've ever had to make" Yugi closed his eyes and let a few tears escape him, "But this ends now, I play the monster reborn and call back the Black Skull Dragon from the graveyard!"

"And it's over" Joey said crying himself but smiled, "Yugi, go for it! It's cool!"

"Alright, Black Skull Dragon!...Molten fireball attack!" Yugi yelled, the black skull dragon attacked and destroyed the thousand dragon in a huge blast

"I tell ya, that was really tough to watch" Tristan said

"Yeah, just imagine how those two must be feeling" Bakura said

"I'm just glad it's over and I'm so proud of them both" Tea said crying, "They dueled their hardest but never once forgot their friendship"

"You guys are so emotional… it gets to me" Ashleigh said with her voice cracking

"Here" Lupita said and hugged Ashleigh

'Well, touching as that may be, you really ought to save your tears little girl, after all, you'll be needing them after I face Yugi in the dueling arena' Pegasus thought, "Get some one to send Rosemary for the next match" Pegasus whispered to Croquette

"Absolutely Master Pegasus" Croquette replied

"Well Yugi, we knew one of us had to lose, but the good news is that one of us got to win too, congratulations man, here this is yours now" Joey said and handed him his glory card

"Huh?" Yugi asked

"Go ahead, it's all yours, you show Croquette this card and he'll give you three million bucks in prize money" Joey said

"No Joey" Yugi said and pushed the card away, "You should keep it, you're sister needs that money, and you made a promise to Ashleigh that you'd help her as well, I didn't enter into this tournament to get rich Joey, I'm just here to save my grandpa, and the Kaiba brothers, please use this money for Serenity's operation" Yugi said

"Really?" Joey said and began to shake

"Yugi" Tea said

"What do you say Joey?" Yugi said

"Sounds good" Ashleigh said

"Hey, it's what you've been wanting buddy" Tristan said

"If you don't, I'll accept it" Lupita said and Ashleigh glared at her, "I mean…take it"

"Look at him, always playing the tough guy, huh?" Tea said

"Yugi, when I lost the duel, I lost all hope of saving my sister, but now, Yugi thank you" Joey said crying and not trying to hide it

"Hey, can I have 5,000 dollars?" Ashleigh asked

"I'll give you 10,000, I'm not gonna need all this money for the operation, so what's left will go to help your family" Joey said

"Thanks Joey" Ashleigh said and Joey nodded

"Thank you Yugi" Joey thanked again, "Now go and beat Pegasus!"

* * *

**Seriously, no operation in the world is 3 million dollars...maybe, not sure, but an eye operation shouldn't be**

**Omg! Everytime i think about Yami crying i wanna cry too, seeing a deep voiced masculine guy cry gets to me**

**well...**

**Thanks 4 Readin!**

**Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	36. Pegasus vs Yugi!

**Chapter 36! yay! i'll bring another update tomorrow, maybe two, since i won't be able to update tuesday**

**This is the duel between Yugi and Pegasus! ^.^ Let's see what happens**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

* * *

'This is it, just me and the deck grandpa gave me, against Pegasus, Pegasus may have captured his soul, but his heart has always been here with me in these cards' Yugi thought, "Trust me gramps, I won't let you down"

'You taught me everything I know about duel monsters, about the rules, strategy, and about stuff you can't learn in any book, you collected the best cards in the game, and you gave them all to me, I'll use them to win gramps, I'll rescue you from Pegasus' Yugi thought and turned around, the door opened and revealed the rest of the group waiting, "Huh?"

"Surprise!" Tea yelled

"Yo" Lupita said

"Guys! What are you doing here?" Yugi said

"Hey Yug, we all wanted to wish you well, you're the best" Tristan said

"Looks like you finally made it, you're going all the way buddy" Joey said

"And once it's over we'll get your grandpa home" Tea said

"Thank you Tea, that means a lot" Yugi said

"Cause she must mean so much to you" Ashleigh whispered angrily

"She is his friend" Lupita said

"Hey, maybe once it's over, we'll get to go home" Ashleigh said to Lupita

"Yeah, and see grandma again" Lupita said

"Congratulations" each one of the others said, with a hint of sadness in their tone

'Go home?' Yugi thought and looked down at the puzzle, 'Poor spirit'

"The time has come, will Yugi Mutou, the challenger, please enter the duel ring, Mr. Pegasus awaits you" Croquette said

"Go get 'em Yugi!" Joey said

A light shone from the puzzle and surrounded Yugi, and he turned into Yami Yugi, 'Let's end this Pegasus' Yugi thought, Yugi looked at Ashleigh, who smiled in return. He looked at her sadly, but smiled and nodded, and stepped into the dueling ring.

"He looks so determined" Tea remarked

"Yugi, take him down" Tristan said

"We know you can!" Tea exclaimed

"Put that slime bucket in his place once and for all!" Joey said

"Go Yugi!" Lupita said, and looked at Ashleigh, "Don't you wanna say anything?"

"No, not this time" Ashleigh replied, 'Lose and I'll kill you'

"The challenger has entered the stadium, and now for your dueling pleasure, Castle Pegasus is proud to present, the creator of duel monsters and all its wondrous cards" Croquette said

'And thief of my grandfather's soul' Yugi thought

"The undefeated, undisputed ruler of Duelist kingdom, Maximillion Pegasus!" Croquette announced

'At last, I finally face Pegasus, it'll take out all the wisdom my grandpa gave me, and all the power in my cards, but I'll defeat him!' Yugi thought

"And my special guest of honor?" Pegasus said

"Right here" Rosemary said stepping out and taking the main seat Pegasus sat on in the previous duels. She was completely cleaned up and refined; she wore a pink dress with a white collar which looked too light compared to her dark emotionless face.

"Hey, that girls taking Pegasus' seat" Tristan said

"Just who is she?" Bakura wondered

"She's really pretty" Ashleigh commented

"The duel can start now" Pegasus said

"And now, let the duel begin!" Croquette announced, Pegasus motioned one of the guards behind him to step forward carrying his deck. He took his deck and walked forward to the arena.

"So, Yugi-boy, you've turned out to be quite the young duelist, battling your way past all the other challenges, winning your way into the castle, just to face me" Pegasus

"Pegasus! Before we begin this duel I want you to agree to keep your promise! That if I defeat you, you'll release my grandfather's soul to me!" Yugi yelled

"But of course, I'm a man of my word" Pegasus replied calmly

"And that's not all, you must also free the souls of Seto and Mokuba Kaiba!" Yugi yelled

'Seto' Rosemary thought and looked at Kaiba's soul card, 'Can this boy really free you?'

"What a strange demand, I thought you hated Kaiba as much as you hate me Yugi" Pegasus said

"Maybe I need to keep a vow of my own Pegasus" Yugi said, 'I made a promise to Mokuba, a vow that I would reunite him with his brother'

"Ah I see, a vow to Mokuba" Pegasus said

'Did he just read my mind!?' Yugi thought

"Okay Yugi-boy, if it would put your mind at ease, I agree to your terms, if you win your battle with me I shall free these three from their lonesome prison of souls" Pegasus said holding up Mokuba's and grandpa's cards, "Sorry I only show you two, but I gave Kaiba-boy to little Rosemary as a present" Rosemary looked up and showed him the card.

"Pegasus is up to something" Tristan said

"I know, I think he planned to take on Yugi in the final match all along" Joey said

"He's after something that's for sure" Tea said and looked at Rosemary, 'She mentioned something about us just being pawns for something of greater purpose, what could it be?'

"I wonder what he's after" Ashleigh said

"Who knows?" Lupita said

"I hope that Yugi can handle him, through out the tournament, Pegasus has stacked the deck in his own favor every step of the way" Bakura said

"You kiddin me?" Joey exclaimed, "Yugi's gonna kick his keister, when this is all over Yugi's gonna be undisputed champion, Pegasus won't even have a clue what hit him"

"He's right, I know it!" Tea said

"Yeah" Ashleigh said unenthusiastically

"I don't know" Bakura said

"You can't have such a negative attitude guys, Yugi's countin on us too" Joey said

"But Pegasus has never played fair, he started by kidnapping Yugi's grandpa, and going into this final match, we don't know what kind of tricks he'll pull" Tristan said

"What ever tricks he tries, whatever card he plays, Yugi will overcome them, Yugi hasn't come all this way to lose in the final match" Tea said

"Look at him" Joey said looking at Pegasus, "No way that overdressed premadonna has a chance against our buddy"

"Maybe" Tristan said

"Trust me, Yugi's no Kaiba, he's gonna beat this clown" Joey said

"Their just about to draw their first cards, let's head to the upper gallery so we can get a better view" Tea said and they walked back to the upper gallery while Tristan and Bakura stayed and Lupita stood next to Ashleigh as she stood looking at Yugi in a faze.

"Guess their's nothing we can do except wait for the duel to play out, Pegasus holds all the cards right now" Bakura said, "As long as he holds us prisoners, we're going to be at his mercy, no matter what the outcome of the game"

"Right" Tristan said and ran off

"Tristan, where are you going?" Bakura asked

"I'm gonna see if I can find Kaiba or Mokuba any where, because if I can get them back, even without their souls, then Pegasus won't hold all the cards" Tristan replied and ran off

'A search for their empty vessels, not a bad idea' Evil Bakura thought

"Come on Ashleigh, let's go" Lupita said but Ashleigh didn't budge or say a word, "He'll be fine, remember what Joey said, Yugi'll beat Pegasus"

"I'm scared Lupita, what if he loses, what if Pegasus takes his soul, both their souls, what happens then?" Ashleigh said in small broken voice

"I don't know, but what we can do now is have faith that Yugi will win and save his grandpa's and the Kaiba brother's soul" Lupita said and Ashleigh nodded

"Alright" Ashleigh said and looked at her

"Come on, let's join the rest, Yugi needs us, and one of them especially needs you" Lupita said and Ashleigh slightly blushed

"Well, since he's desperate then fine" Ashleigh said trying to hide her blush and keep her pride up, they started walking to the upper gallery to the join the rest, "Where's Bakura?"

"Who?" Lupita said and Ashleigh glared at her, "Oh yeah, oh crap, you wanna get him?"

"Nah, he'll catch up" Ashleigh said and they continued walking

"Challenger Yugi Mutou, as for the rules of the Duelist Kingdom tournament, present the card that entitles you to participate" Croquette said

"As per your rules, here it is" Yugi said and held up the glory card, "Glory of the Kings Opposite Hand"

"So it is, and so the stage is set for the final and deciding duel of the duelist kingdom competition, just as the card you hold is blank slate, there are no limits to the prize you may request to your opponent if you are the victor, you can decide if you wish to take over his company as your reward for winning, you ask for this entire island, or demand Mr. Pegasus millennium eye as your prize" Croquette said

"This is crazy" Joey said

"No joke" Lupita said

"Where'd you come from?" Joey asked

"How many times do I have to tell you!" Lupita said angrily

Tea looked and saw Ashleigh and Lupita with Bakura coming in, "Where's Tristan?"

"Oh, Tristan wondered off somewhere by himself, I'm not sure where" Bakura replied

"Probably just went to the john, forget him, this is just getting interesting" Joey said

"Who's john?" Lupita asked

"Toilet" Ashleigh replied

"Why would somebody name their toilet john?" Lupta said and shook her head, "And they call me an idiot" the rest looked at her and sweat dropped, but looked back at the duel anyway

"Any request will be honored, wow, that's what I call a prize, do I know how to throw a tournament, or do I know how to throw a duelist kingdom tournament, although, only one limitation will be set for the prize, I hope you don't mind Yugi-boy" Pegasus said

"The only limitation to your prize will be that you cannot request for Miss Rosemary's hand in marriage" Croquette said

"I hope it's not too much" Pegasus said

"Such things don't interest me" Yugi said

"Ah yes, I know of your relationship with one of your little friends, your loyalty is touching, really" Pegasus said

"Promise me that you will free the souls of my grandfather's and all the others" Yugi said completely business.

"Yes, but if I'm the one who defeats you instead, you have fulfill your end of the bargain as well, take a close look of the card you hold in your hand Yugi-boy" Pegasus said and Yugi looked at the card, "There's a reason that it's blank you know, for if I win I claim you soul, forever, and who knows, maybe Rosemary would like you as another little present, would you Rosemary?" Pegasus asked and looked at Rosemary who shook her head, Pegasus looked back at Yugi, "So you see you have much to gain, and much to risk as well"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take to free the soul of my grandpa and the other, but I don't plan to lose" Yugi said

"We shall see" Pegasus said

"We will indeed Pegasus" Yugi replied

"So courageous, so defiant" Pegasus said

"Did you hear that?" Tea said

"I know, it was a joke! Not really his girlfriend" Ashleigh said

"No, if Yugi loses, Pegasus will steal his soul too" Tea said, "I was close" Ashleigh whispered

"What a creep, but even knowing what's on the line, Yugi still isn't gonna back down" Joey said

"True, he's betting his own soul on the outcome" Bakura said

"That's our Yugi, he'd do anything for anybody" Joey said

"Yes, but this is the biggest gamble I've seen anybody ever take on duel monsters" Bakura said

"Don't worry" Lupita whispered to Ashleigh

"I know" Ashleigh whispered back and glared at Tea, 'You know what, I am his girlfriend, I don't mind her flirting with Yugi, but if she flirts with the other Yugi, then I'm pissed'

"Please don't kill her" Lupita said, "I'm not" Ashleigh replied waving it off

'Oh Yugi, you just can't lose, if you did I'd- you just have to win, you have to' Tea thought

"I'd hate to disappoint you Pegasus, but I have no intention of becoming part of your soul card collection" Yugi said

'Hm, not only will you become a part of my collection Yugi, but by defeating you, I secure my control of Kaiba corporation, and all its inventions' Pegasus thought

"The duel is about to begin" one man said

"Pegasus has patched us in via satellite network" another one said

"Yes, excellent" the third one said

"If he wins against Yugi we'll broadcast this nationwide" another said

"And the publicity will restore the company's reputation among duelist" the fifth one said

"Our secret alliance with Pegasus will pay off at last, very handsomely"

'All of my plans have to place in this one final duel, and if all precedes as I've envisioned, Yugi's millennium puzzle will soon be mine' Pegasus thought

"The final duelist contest will now begin, the winner will be declared King of Games" Croquette announced, and brought down two men from the ceiling, "Now both of you cut and shuffle your opponents cards" the two men carrying Yugi and Pegasus' decks walked passed each other for the shuffling, Pegasus put his finger on the deck, "It's good as it is" Pegasus said

"Now the cards will be returned, scores reset and" Croquette said

"Duel" Pegasus and Yugi completed starting the match

Pegasus- 2000

Yugi- 2000

'You have come far Yugi-boy, and learned much as I wished, but you're still a novice compared to me, for I have mastered the power of my millennium item' Pegasus thought

'I won't lose, I can't lose!' Yugi thought

-

"What have I gotten myself into, this castle is humongous" Tristan said walking past a dark corridor, "This is worse than trying to find your friends down at the mall, there's no sign of Kaiba or Mokuba or anyone else down here" Tristan heard a humming around the corner, "Spoke too soon" Tristan desperately searched for a place to hide

The guard walked past Tristan's spot, without seeing a single thing, Tristan sighed with relief inside a suit of armor, "Time to change shifts, how is the little twerp?" one goon asked

"Same as ever, glassy eyed and glum, you don't have to worry about him running off" another goon replied

"Of course not, but you know, we still have to be careful, he's Pegasus pet prisoner" the goon said, "Say who's looking over the bigger brother?"

"Beats me" the goon replied

"I heard that she's that little brat, Rosemary's pet"

"Pet schmeat, I'm outta here"

"Catch ya later"

"Right"

"I'm on the right track" Tristan said and moved, "Boy, this armors heavy Tristan said and walked around the corner where the guards were talking, "Huh? Where'd the other guard go? This is a dead end, there's no where he could've gone, how strange" He walked forward and tripped on a lose tile and caught himself with the head of the horse stature, the horse stature moved and opened a secret doorway, "Huh? What? A secret tunnel, but where does it lead?"

"I feel like we're hanging out in the old west, waiting for the first cowboy to draw" Joey said

"This reminds me of a beach party me and Ashleigh went to, when these two boys were gonna fight for me, one had to finish throwing up so it took forever to start" Lupita said and smiled, "He was cute"

"Let's stick with Joey's analogy" Ashleigh said

"This is it, now we begin" Yugi said, "I lay one card face down, and throw this monster card in defense mode"

"Oh, sneaky play, that wouldn't be a beaver warrior would it?" Pegasus said

'Is his millennium eye really allowing him to read my cards?' Yugi thought

"Oh this is so much fun" Pegasus said, "I'll lay one card face down as well, and throw this, my own monster card, I play Red Archery Girl in defense mode"

Red Archery Girl- Atk: 1400; Def: 1500

"Back to you Yugi-boy" Pegasus said

'Red Archery Girl? Why did he play such a weak monster in defense mode? Is he trying to draw me into an attack?' Yugi thought

'Yugi-boy, I know all, I see all' Pegasus thought, 'The cards you have face down are, Beaver Warrior, and Horn of the Unicorn, in the next turn you plan to use these two in a combination attack'

'Pegasus seems so confident, but that's always been his style, never to reveal his true motives, his down card worries but I can't pass up this chance to gain an early point advantage, I have to take a chance and strike!' Yugi thought, "I switch the beaver warrior I had hidden to attack mode, and I activate my hidden card, the Horn of the unicorn as well, it's electricity powers up beaver warriors sword, raising his attack points by 700!"

Beaver Warrior- Atk: 1900; Def: 1500

"Now attack the archery girl!" Yugi yelled

"You've made a grave mistake Yugi, you've activated my trap card" Pegasus said

'I should've known!' Yugi thought

"Tears of a Mermaid" Pegasus said, the tears of the red archery girl started to surround beaver warrior

"What's happening?!" Yugi exclaimed

"Unfortunately for you, tears of a mermaid activates the moment an opponents hidden card is put into play, it blocks all possible attacks by the opponents monster, the beaver warrior's electric attack backfires against the beaver itself and its attack power drops to its original value" Pegasus said

Beaver Warrior- Atk: 1200

"Now that it's weaker, I'll switch my Red Archery Girl to attack mode!" Pegasus said, "Archery girl, turn that beaver into road kill!" Red archery shot one of her arrows at beaver warrior and destroyed him, "Beaver warrior is eliminated"

Yugi- 1800

Pegasus- 2000

"Did you see that? Yugi had the upper hand but Pegasus knew exactly how to counter" Tea said

"But how could he? Maybe Pegasus can read minds" Joey said

"Then that's bad" Lupita said

"Hm?" Joey said and looked around, "And why the heck hasn't Tristan come back yet? We should all be here supporting Yugi"

"Beats me, maybe he got lost" Bakura said

"Good grief" Joey said, "Don't he realize he's missing the match of the century?"  
"Maybe he really likes john and they're buddies now" Lupita said

"Yeah…that's it" Ashleigh said sighing

'Pegasus must be reading my mind! It's the only way he could've been so prepared to counter my cards' Yugi thought

'Finally, Yugi-boy is a believer' Pegasus thought

'How can I win against an opponent who can know my cards, and sense my strategies as soon as I think them up' Yugi thought

'How indeed' Pegasus thought, "I think, no wait, I know you're just beginning to comprehend my power, do you know realize the magnitude of the jeopardy you put yourself in by accepting this duel, how can you defeat not only the creator of duel monsters, but a duelist who can read your every thought, I can see everything in your mind, your hopes your dreams, even your fears, and what you fear most right now is me, and with good reason, you know my mind reading abilities give me an unbeatable advantage"

"This is just a nightmare, we all know Yugi can beat anybody in a fair duel, but if Pegasus is able to read his mind" Joey said

"It's what makes his eye one of the most powerful millennium item, he can read anyone's mind he chooses, anyone who tries to oppose him must use extreme caution" Bakura said

"I guess so, you seem to know an awful lot about that eye Bakura" Joey said

"Suspicious" Lupita whispered in a sing-song voice

"Just a little, one thing I don't know, is that if any mere mortal can stand against it" Bakura said

"If not, there's no one else who can save grandpa and the others" Joey said

'How did Bakura learn so much of the millennium eye? At this point I really don't care, I just want Yugi to win' Ashleigh thought

'Yugi doesn't stand a chance against my father, he can try to fight against him, but he's bound to lose' Rosemary thought

-

"With a secret staircase and all, they've got to be hiding something down here" Tristan said and hid in the corner

"Man, this is like the most boring detail ever, I mean, what's the point of guarding this kid, without his soul he's a total zombie, it's a waste of time" the guard said

"You wanna bet!" Tristan said and shoved a helmet on the guards head, and punched him, knocking him out, "Sweet dreams, and the victory goes to, sir Tristan"

"Mokuba?" Tristan asked, noticing Mokuba sitting on a bed behind bars. Tristan looked around and picked up the guards key and walked over to the prison, he put the key in and the computer started to go red

"There's been a breach" One guard in control said

-

"No matter what the odds, I will never surrender to you Pegasus!" Yugi exclaimed, "I play one monster in defense mode and end my turn, now do your worst"

"I always do" Pegasus said

Croquette's phone started ringing, "The ringing" Rosemary said

"Right" Croquette said and picked up the phone, "What is it?"

"We detected a potential problem in sector 5, I'm attempting to verify, but our guard down there won't reply, there appears to be a breach and it could be an intruder, Master Pegasus asked to be notified immediately-" the guard over the phone said but was interrupted

"Master Pegasus is currently dueling!" Croquette snapped back, Bakura's ring started to activate and Bakura could now hear the conversation

"Then what are your orders sir?" the man over the phone asked

"Listen, secure all the exits, the boy must not be freed"

"Yes sir"

"Is something the matter Croquette?" Rosemary asked

"Nothing you need to be concerned about Miss Pegasus" Croquette replied and Rosemary nodded

"Yugi! You can do it!" Tea cheered

"Nobody's won this yet buddy!" Joey yelled

"You better win!" Ashleigh yelled

-

"Stairwell's closed off, just great, I guess they must be onto me" Tristan said carrying Mokuba on his back

-

"Could it be? My turn?" Pegasus said

"What's that sleezeball gonna pull this time?" Joey said

"It's the moment you've all been waiting for, first, Ryuran, in defense mode" Pegasus said and this green spotted egg came out with legs, "Not _eggx_actly what you were expecting isn't it? And I switch the Archery girl to defense mode too"

-

Tristan ran down the long hall and stopped, "Another dead end, this way's no good either"

"Over here!" one guard yelled

"Trapped, there's no where else to run" Tristan said

-

"Your move Yugi" Pegasus said

"I'll scramble your egg, if that's the best you've got I'll still defeat you" Yugi said

'Yugi, so full of banter at this time of dire peril, I guess he needs another demonstration of my millennium magic, alright Yugi, first let's read your mind and see what's in your hand' Pegasus thought, 'Oh, nice cards, now what are you going to draw?'

Yugi drew his card, "Could the card you just drew be, Summoned Skull?" Pegasus asked

"Damn you Pegasus" Yugi said

"I think the summoned skull will go nicely with the Celtic guardian, spell-binding circle, magical hats, and Hornin" Pegasus said

"He's reading all of Yugi's cards" Tea said

"Don't let him psych you out buddy" Joey said

"That's right" Tea yelled, "You can still beat him"

"I hope" Ashleigh asked, 'But how?'

'How? He know's all my cards the instant I draw them, with that millennium eye of his' Yugi thought, 'He's unstoppable'

* * *

**Whoa, did anyone notice how Tristan activated a breach even though he used the guards key, and the whole suit of armor thing is so scooby-doo, i love it**

**I love scooby, and snoopy, and shaggy... i don't like fred, velma was cool though...jinkies**

**I miss the 90's, they were the best (Scooby-doo is not from the 90's though, i think it's older), 96 is when Yugioh was created, not created, but debuted**

**Thanks 4 Readin!**

**Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	37. It All Comes Down

**Chapter 37! not a lot to say this time... I just saved a bunch of money on car insurance by switching to Geico... not really**

**No flames, btw: Yami Bakura/ Evil Bakura is hot *drool***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

* * *

"Man, I can't believe it's finally happening, Yugi vs. Pegasus for his grandpa's soul, everything we've been working for comes down to this match" Joey said

"Well, that just adds more drama" Ashleigh commented

"Yugi, don't let that creep intimidate you!" Tea yelled

"Yeah, just play your game" Joey said

"Good luck" Ashleigh whispered

"You can do it Yugi!" Lupita yelled

'Let's see what Croquette's up to, shall we?' Bakura thought

"What? What do you mean Mokuba's missing, he's an instrument in the plan to take over Kaiba Corp., find him immediately, idiot, how hard can it be to recapture a soulless body, do not make me come down there" Croquette said

"Croquette, are you hiding something of exceptional importance from my father?" Rosemary asked

"No, not at all Miss Pegasus, it's nothing, you needn't be worried" Croquette said nervously

"I would hope so" Rosemary replied

'Interesting' Bakura thought walking away

"Hm? You got somewhere to go Bakura?" Joey asked

"Yes, I thought I'd go and check on Tristan" Bakura said

"He has been gone a long time" Tea said

"Too long if you ask me, I mean, what could be more important than this match?" Joey s aid

"I thought he was with john" Lupita said

"I'll be sure to ask him" Bakura said and walked off

"Huh? What if Bakura disappears too?" Ashleigh asked

"Well…uh" Joey said

"Yeah, forget it" Ashleigh said rolling her eyes

"Don't roll your eyes at me! I know!" Joey said

"Sure you do Joey" Ashleigh replied and smiled at him

"I really hate when you do that" Joey said

"Do what Joey?" Ashleigh asked still smiling

"Never mind, just watch the duel" Joey said a bit steamed

'Go ahead and make your move Yugi-boy, of course, it's not like I don't already know what it is, first you'll lay the spell binding circle trap face down, and then, you'll throw out the summoned skull in defensive mode, go on Yugi, I'm perfectly prepared' Pegasus thought

"It's my turn, and first I'm laying this card face down, and next, I'll throw the summoned skull in defensive mode, and I'll leave it at that" Yugi said

Summoned Skull- Atk: 2500; Def: 1200

"Goodie, now it's my turn once again" Pegasus said, 'You see? The eye never lies, nor does it fail in sightings of vulnerabilities for your pathetic moves'

"I'm switching Ryuran into attack mode, Ryuran, fire stream attack!" Pegasus exclaimed, the Ryuran hatched from its egg and blew fire threw both its nostrils

"With your attack, you've activated my trap card, the spellbinding circle!" Yugi yelled, "My circle has stopped your attack, and that's not all, it also snares Ryuran in a binding spell of magic" Yugi said

"Oh no" Pegasus said sarcastically

"And reduces his attack power by 700 points" Yugi said

"Alright!" Tea cheered

"Looks like Pegasus is in big trouble" Joey said

"About time!" Ashleigh said and looked at Joey, "I agree Joey"

"Stop doing that?!" Joey growled

"Yay!" Lupita cheered

'Where are you little Mokuba?' Evil Bakura thought running down the dark halls, the he stopped at a fork and the millennium ring pointed left

"And now Pegasus, with my skull poised to attack, and the magic of my spell binding circle trapping full effect, Ryuran will be struck down" Yugi said, "Go lightning strike attack!"

"Hm, not so fast Yugi, I play this" Pegasus said and revealed a card

"What? What is that?" Yugi asked

"A trap" Pegasus replied calmly, "Well, a trap for a trap actually, it's called trap displacement, and with it, I can take the spellbinding circle you set on one of my monters and switch it to one of yours, observe" the spellbinding circle disappeared from Ryu-ran and appeared on the summoned skull

Ryu-Ran- Atk: 2200

Summoned Skull- Atk: 1800

"No! Now Ryu-ran's attack points are back to normal and my summoned skull is 700 points weaker" Yugi said

"Why it's almost as if I knew exactly what you were thinking isn't it?" Pegasus said

"No! My summoned skull won't be able to last another turn with that spell binding circle entrapping him" Yugi said  
"Come now Yugi-boy, your skull won't even last this one" Pegasus said, "Fire stream attack!"

Yugi- 1400

Pegasus- 2000

'Pegasus knows every dueling strategy I think up, I can't hide anything from his eye' Yugi thought in shock

"That mind-reading cheat! What the heck's the use in going on" Joey said

"Don't say that! No matter how bad it looks we can't give up Joey" Tea said

"Why not?" Lupita asked, "This is pretty hopeless"

"No, Tea's right, it ain't over till it's over" Joey said, "We gotta believe Yugi will find a way to beat this creep"

"He will, I'm pretty sure" Ashleigh said, 'I want to be completely sure though'

"Yeah, okay, I'll believe with you" Lupita said

'That's right, we have to believe in Yugi, no matter how bad things look' Tea thought

"Look, he's got Mokuba!" one of the guards said, "Stop him!"

"Hold it right there!" another guard yelled

"No place left to run punk"

"You're surrounded"

"Now hand over the kid tough guy"

"No, come and get him" Tristan challenged

"Lay one hand on the boy and you will rue the day you imbeciles were ever born" Bakura said

"Hey, who's there?" one guard asked and Bakura walked in

"You just walked into a world of trouble kid"

"Bakura, get out of here" Tristan said

"Come here punk" one guard said

"You heard him, now step out of those shadows right now" the other guard said

"Run for it Bakura! Go on! Save yourself!" Tristan yelled

"Step out of the those shadows, or else" the guard warned

"Or else you'll do what you pathetic little drones" Bakura said and the took out their guns

"We warned ya" The guards said

"Yes and now I'm warning you" Bakura said and took out a card, "Don't trifle with me"

"What's that?" the guard asked

"Jade Energy!" (A/N: I have no idea what the card was) Bakura yelled and held the card in the air, the card released a light which trapped the guards

"What on earth? I'm stuck!" one guard exclaimed

"Me too! But how!?" the other one exclaimed

"Bakura, what did you do?" Tristan asked shocked

"Come, now is our chance to escape" Bakura said and ran off

"Uh, okay, hey wait up!" Tristan yelled

"Stop!" the guards yelled

"Hey those brats are getting away" The guard said

"I can see that moron" the other replied, "A squad here, we need back up"

"My turn Yugi-boy" Pegasus said

'And I'm sure it's another perfectly prepared move' Yugi thought, 'If I'm going to win, I have to find a way to keep his millennium eye from reading my thoughts'

"Fat chance" Pegasus said, "Nothing you do can stop it, face it Yugi, you're at the mercy of my millennium eye"

"Don' you see? I already know every card you keep in your deck, and have in my possession every card needed to stop them, I can see every strategy your feeble has concocted and have already designed my own counter tactics to render them completely useless, putting without my millennium magic, you're no match for me, after all, who needs magic with this card? Perhaps you'll remember it" Pegasus said, "That's right Yugi, it's… the magical toon world!" the book swirled out of the field and opened up to reveal toon world

"I thought as much!" Yugi said

"Just perfect" Ashleigh said sarcastically

"Aw man, this ain't good" Joey said

"As you recall, Toon World protects my monsters beneath its impenetrable hard back bindings, bindings that will only vacate when they're about to attack you, oh and seeing how all my monsters have been transformed to their super powered toon form, it'll be an attack that certain to leave you in stitches" Pegasus said

"What's the matter Yugi-boy, don't you have a sense of humor?" Pegasus said and laughed, "Manga Ryu-Ran, attack the monster Yugi has in defensive mode, Nefty nostril flame attacak" his toon dragon destroyed Yugi's giant soldier of stone, "Looks like your Giant soldier of stones couldn't stand the heat, aren't my toons simply marvelous, I can't help but fear the same proud satisfaction that a parent would, and trust me I know how that feels, I guess that's my reward for having created the card"

'That cheat, the toon world card was one of a kind, it was thought too powerful for distribution, that's how he was able to beat Kaiba with it' Yugi thought

"And next I think I'll switch the toon mermaid into attack mode" Pegasus said, "You know, to let her out of her shell"

'If I keep throwing my monsters in defensive mode, Pegasus toons will just keep picking them off' Yugi thought, 'My only chance is to take the offensive, maybe by attacking I can uncover some kind of weakness in these toon monsters'

"Celtic Guardian, in attack mode!" Yugi said

Celtic Guardian- Atk: 1400; Def: 1200

'My guardian may not pack enough punch to beat that mermaid, but with both their attacks at 1400, she shouldn't be able to beat him either' Yugi thought, "Go Celtic Guardian! Silver Blade Slash!" the celtic guardian went to attack, but his sword was stopped, "No way! The clam caught my attack!"

"The heck?!" Ashleigh exclaimed

"That toon caught Yugi's attack! What's going on here?" Tea said

"I don't know, that match-up should've been a draw" Joey said

"Should've, would've, could've, I'm afraid that your all just going to have to accept the reality of this situation, Yugi's guardian is the catch of the day" Pegasus said

'One more pun out of him and I'm calling social services' Rosemary thought

"And if there's one thing I love, besides some other things that is, it's a fish fry" Pegasus said, the clam pushed the celtic guardian in the air and Red Archery girl shot him with her arrow and destroyed him

"That was no draw" Tea said

"You're right, something's off with those toons" Joey said

"That cheat" Ashleigh said

"Red Archery girl is pretty" Lupita said

'Okay, well, maybe if I play a stronger card' Yugi thought

"Afraid not, no card is your deck is strong enough, my toon monsters can't be beaten by sheer brute force" Pegasus said and Red archery girl giggled and went back in the book

'Then what can I do? Attack is useless, that millennium eye which Pegasus access to my every card, thought and strategy, how can I possibly win this duel?' Yugi thought

"It's my turn Yugi-boy, and I think I'll just lay these two cards face down on the field" Pegasus said and ended his move

'Great, more to worry about' Yugi thought, "It's my move now"

'With those two cards out, I guess I should defend, it may cost me a monster, but it's better than losing life points' Yugi thought, "I'm throwing a monster in defense mode"

"I knew you would Yugi-boy, after all, that's the reason why I played this card face down, and then, behold the trap known as, Gorgon's Eye, I think you'll find this glance most arresting" Pegasus said, and a huge eye with snakes around it rose from the field, it opened its eye and revealed Yugi's monster and turned him into stone

"My imp! He's been turned to stone!" Yugi exclaimed

"As well every other monster you throw in defensive mode, for the Gorgon's Eye is a permanent trap, and you should know that every time I destroy one of his concrete victims, half of its defensive power will be deducted from your life points, sorry, but there is a bright side to having a set of fossilized monsters Yugi-boy, they make fine paper weights" Pegasus said and laughed, "Hm, tough crowd"

'It wasn't funny' Rosemary thought in defeat, 'He's such a loser sometimes'

"Well here, maybe you could learn to lighten up from my second face down card, Doppelganger, the copy card!" Pegasus said, "Know why he's grinning Yugi? Because this little fella loves what he does and does what he loves"

'He used this on Kaiba' Yugi thought

"Correct Yugi-boy, this little rascal can transform himself into any card on the field that I want" Pegasus said and the doppelganger jumped out and surrounded Pegasus, "Beg your pardon, any card that he wants, so which one will it be this time Doppelganger huh?" Doppelganger looked mischievously at Pegasus and whispered something in his ear, "Perfect! You always have the best ideas, well Yugi-boy, it seems he would like to transform into that summoned skull that I defeated a few turns ago"

"My skull? He's in my graveyard" Yugi said

"Yes, but, your graveyard pile is on the field, so its fair game for my doppelganger" Pegasus said and him and the doppelganger waved their fingers

'Please disown me' Rosemary thought sweat-dropping

"Go my furry friend!" Pegasus said and his card turned into the summoned skull, "He's really something isn't he Yugi-boy? I can copy one of your monsters, recruit him in my team, and turn him into a toon all in one move"

Toon world opened up and started having some lightning in the sky, "And with that, a dark new chapter of toon world has been written, the Chapter of Fiends! And here's our story's protagonist, or antagonist depending on your point of view, Toon Skull" Pegasus introduced

Toon Skull- Atk: 2500; Def: 1200

"What have you done to him!?" Yugi yelled

"Nothing compared to what he's going to do to you" Pegasus replied

"You're twisted Pegasus, make such delight in creating such a monstrosity" Yugi said

"Don't say that, you'll hurt it's feelings, you may not know it, but beneath that gruff exterior lies a very sensitive toon" Pegasus said and toon skull acted shyly and grew long lashes and some lipstick, it winked at Yugi and a little heart came out

"Pegasus! Just move" Yugi said

"Whatever you say Yugi-boy, Toon Skull, lightning strike attack!" Pegasus commanded, toon skull attacked and destroyed Yugi's stone imp, "Your hornet is demolished, and since he was first turned to stone by my mystic gorgon's eye trap, half its defense power is removed from your life points"

Yugi- 900

Pegasus- 2000

The toon skull started to flex and jumped back into toon world, "What splendid showmanship, wouldn't you agree Yugi-boy? Perhaps I'll call him to do a little encore later"

"That creeps sure loves to hear himself talk" Tea said

"Reminds me of someone else I know" Ashleigh whispered

"Huh?" Tea asked

"I love you" Ashleigh replied instantly

"Come on Yug, pop that muscle headed toon like a balloon" Joey said

"Cancel his little show" Lupita added

'Poor Seto, he must be so lonely without my radiant beauty to comfort him' Rosemary thought

'But how? The magic of toon world makes it seem impossible' Yugi thought

"It's your turn" Pegasus said in a sing-song voice and Yugi drew his card, "I see you've drawn the faithful Dark Magician, your favorite card if I'm not mistaken, his trouncing should be especially painful for you, I so look forward for when you put him into play Yugi-boy"

'And I can crush him' Pegasus thought

"Hey Bakura…What was it you did back there?" Tristan asked running up the stairs, "Using that magic card, but for real"

"Not now, those guards are still behind us" Bakura replied

"Fine, but something's up with you and you're gonna tell me what" Tristan said and tried to open a door, "It's a no go, this door is locked, come on!" they ran up through more stairs and found a light at the top, "Look! A way out!"

Tristan ran through it and almost fell off the tower, "Mamma please!" Tristan begged and Bakura caught him before he fell over and pushed him back on the ledge

"I owe you one Bakura" Tristan said

'I don't know what to do, I can't even try attacking those toons while they're inside that magic book, and the gorgon's eye turns any defense monster I throw to stone, it all just seems so hopeless' Yugi thought

"It certainly does" Pegasus said, "Oh sorry, were you having a private conversation with yourself? I'm so gouache, I really must learn to not keep butting into other peoples business, after all accepting defeat is such a personal matter"

"Don't you listen to him Yug, remember everything at stake here, you're grandpa, Mokuba, Kaiba" Joey said

"They're all counting on you Yugi" Tea said, "And we know that you're going to come through for all of them"

"No pressure though" Ashleigh said

"You can do it, we believe in you!" Tea said

"Yeah!" Joey exclaimed

"Beat this clown Yugi!" Ashleigh said and smiled

"I agree!" Lupita said

'They're all right, I just have to remember what I'm fighting for here, to save the soul of my grandfather, and the souls of both the Kaiba brothers too, I can't let them down' Yugi thought

"Well, seeing how jumping's out of the question, I'd say we're as good as caught" Tristan said

"There they are!" One guard shouted

"Get em!" the other one ordered

"Well, we tried" Tristan said

"What do you mean we tried? We are not captured just yet" Bakura said

"What are you talking about? We're totally out manned" Tristan said

"We won't be after I enlist some help from the shadow realm" Bakura said

"The shadow realm? This can't be good" Tristan said, and Bakura instead of holding one card, became more of a threat by holding his entire deck

"Yugi!" Tea yelled

"Hang tough" Joey said

'Come on Yugi, think of something, don't you have some brains behind that big hair?' Ashleigh thought

'If I give up hope now, I'll lose those three forever, their souls will remain imprisoned in the shadow realm and Pegasus will be free to continue his evil ways with no one to stop him, I can't let that happen' Yugi thought, 'I can't give up! As hopeless as it seems I have to keep battling, I have to save my friends'

'Your friends?' Pegasus thought, 'Yugi-boy, you can't even save yourself'

* * *

**I honestly feel sorry for my own character, Rosemary, i made a pink old man who's obsessed with cartoons her father, she's not spoiled at all *cough cough***

**Lol, the moment Tea said that Pegasus talks too much, i laughed, this was coming from friendship speech girl, omg, i'm starting to think Tea's delusional**

**okay, now i'm typing too much**

**Thanks 4 Readin!**

**Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	38. Corridors of the Mind

**Chapter 38! omg, 2 more till 40! the big 4 0! i can't believe this! **

**I won't be able to update tomorrow, so, the day after that i'll have an update, no flames**

**i love this part of the duel! it's so awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

* * *

"Your turn Yugi-boy, but what's a poor duelist to do? If you throw your monsters in defense mode I'll fossilize them, and if you throw them in attack, I'll destroy them" Pegasus said

'He's right, I'm trapped, unless maybe this combo works' Yugi thought, "I'll play the Dark Magician, in attack mode"

"Ooh, the Dark Magician" Pegasus said

"And I also protect him with the magical hats" Yugi said and his hat split into four, with one hiding the Dark Magician

"Brilliant! Even Pegasus can't tell which hat Yugi's hidden his Dark Magician in, now the magician is safe from Pegasus' toon monster attack" Tea said

"Really? So maybe that's one fault in his millennium eye" Ashleigh said

"Ah I see" Pegasus said

"See what?" Yugi asked

"With your feeble attempt to hide your Dark Magician, you're hoping to stall until you can find a way to overcome my toon world, but it won't work"

"Hm?"

"Don't get it? You're not capable of concealing your secrets from me and those silly magic hats won't help you hide, all I have to do is prone your feeble mind to learn which hat hides your mage, or have you forgotten the power of my millennium eye, you might as well surrender now and save your self the embarrassment of a crushing defeat" Pegasus said, Yugi looked at his cards, "Prepare yourself Yugi-boy! Here I come"

'What can I do? If Pegasus reads my mind, if he learns where the magician is, I'm finished, there has to be someway I can stop him, there has to be!' Yugi thought

"Yugi! Come on, stay with it man!" Joey yelled

"I know, Pegasus has magic, but so do you, the magic of your millennium puzzle!" Tea yelled

'Yugi and his other self are two completely different people with different minds living in the same body, they're united because of that puzzle, how can Yugi use that magic to defeat Pegasus?' Ashleigh thought

"I honestly thought she was going to say the magic of friendship" Lupita said and her and Ashleigh laughed, Tea looked at them and they stopped laughing, "Got it, not funny"

'That's it! I do have my own kind of magic, the magic that merges me with the spirit of the millennium puzzle, spirit, listen to me! Quickly!' Yugi thought

'Yugi! I can feel Pegasus trying to claw his way into our minds again, I- I can't keep him out' Yami Yugi thought

'I know, but I have an idea, my grandpa told me that if I wanted to defeat Pegasus, I had to harness the power of my millennium puzzle, I thought that he meant I should merge with you as we usually do, and that together we would be triumphant, but now I think I was wrong, grandpa said to trust in the power of my millennium puzzle, he never said anything about you' Yugi thought and they appeared next to each other in the split of Yugi's mind and the spirits

'What are you saying Yugi?' the Spirit asked

'Spirit, if I'm going to have any chance of beating Pegasus, I'm afraid I have to banish you from the corridors of my mind' Yugi told the spirit

'Yugi, if we don't work together we won't stand a chance' the spirit replied

'Maybe not, but if we keep playing like we have we'll lose' Yugi said in their mind link

'What do you mean?'

'Listen, just hear me out, we're losing because Pegasus can read our mind, because we're working so close together, that's wrong, I mean it's the wrong strategy for us to be using in this particular game, if we keep dueling with our spirits merged, Pegasus' mind reading powers will beat us, and if we lose everyone loses, but I have another idea'

'Well, it better be a good one' the spirit said and Yugi nodded, 'Many lives depend on us'

'I know, but I think it will work, I think it will allow us to stop Pegasus from reading our thoughts'

'Tell me quickly then, I can feel Pegasus pushing in our mind, trying to probe our thoughts'

'Okay this is it, each time we play a card, Pegasus reads our mind, what if we keep our minds, separate? And then switch our mind back and forth'

'Ah, switch minds, so you're saying we won't merge our spirits as we usually do, instead we keep our thoughts separate, a secret, even from each other, a dangerous move but it just might work'

'Alright, let's do this' Yugi said and the puzzle shone

"Toons Summoned skull, emerge from the safety of toon world and attack the magical hat on the far left" Pegasus said, his toon skull attacked the hat and destroyed it, "The Dark Magician has preformed his last trick"

"Maybe Pegasus, or maybe you're losing your touch" little Yugi said

"Hm? What? Yugi's life points are unaffected, and the Dark Magician card is still on the field" Pegasus said, "Impossible, I just read his mind, his magician had to be hidden under that hat"

'I felt him resisting my probe, but there's no way he could've deceived me' Pegasus thought

"Maybe you probed the wrong mind Pegasus! One that doesn't know where the Dark Magician hides, or maybe your mind probing power aren't as all seeing as you think" Yugi said

"You dare mock the awesome powers of my millennium eye? You go too far Yugi-boy" Pegasus said

"Hey, do any of you have any idea what's going on?" Joey asked

'They switched, but why? How's that gonna help?' Ashleigh thought

"I think it has to do with Yugi's other spirit" Tea said

'She did know! I knew it! Don't flip…' Ashleigh thought angrily

"Other spirit?" Lupita asked

"Yugi's somehow using the spirit from his millennium puzzle to confuse Pegasus and block him from reading minds" Tea said

"Well isn't she the everyday Einstein?" Ashleigh whispered, 'I could've figured it out…eventually'

"Is the other spirit the one who likes you?" Lupita asked Ashleigh silently

"He's also the one who gets on my nerves" Ashleigh whispered back harshly

"You gained nothing from your attacks Pegasus, even with your magic you won't be able to win" Yugi said and held up his puzzle, "Because you're not the only duelist with a millennium item, now let's see how well your millennium eye measures up to my millennium puzzle"

"Whoa, Yugi, I sure hope he knows what he's doing, I mean how much do any of us know about his millennium puzzle?" Tea said

"Millennium Puzzle, millennium shmuzzle! I just wish I could help him somehow, but no, all I can do is cheer from the sidelines, while my best buddy duels his toughest duel all by himself" Joey said

"I know what you mean, I wish I could clobber them both, but I just have to sit in the sidelines and hope something falls" Ashleigh whispered very angrily

"Why are so mean? I thought you loved him" Lupita said

"Tough love" Ashleigh snapped back and Lupita swore she saw her eyes turn to fire

"Shakira was right, a jealous woman never makes it easy" Lupita whispered stepping back

"I lay this card face down on the field and end my turn, Pegasus, do you know what the card is that I just pulled and laid on the field, just use your millennium eye to read my mind, that is, if you think you can" Yugi taunted

"No problem, you can hide nothing from me" Pegasus said and went to look into his mind

'We'll see about that' Yugi thought and his puzzle shone

"What?! I can't tell what that hidden card is that you just played!" Pegasus exclaimed

"Sorry Pegasus but I don't know what this face down card is either, reading my mind will tell you absolutely nothing" Yami Yugi said

'How is he doing this?' Pegasus thought

"You see Pegasus, I don't know what that card is because I am no longer Yugi Mutou, but someone else all together, through the magic of the millennium puzzle, two minds inhabit this body, now each time you try to read one of our minds, we'll use the mind shuffle" the spirit said

'Mind shuffle!' Pegasus thought

"Told ya! Yugi's battling Pegasus with not one, but two minds" Tea said

"Oh I get it, so when Pegasus tries to read one of his minds, Yugi can switch back to the other one, I guess it's true, two minds are better than one" Joey said

"Oh, cool! I wish I had two minds" Lupita said

"Yeah, then maybe it equal to half a brain" Ashleigh teased and Lupita hit her shoulder and they laughed

"Did you know Ashleigh?" Tea asked

"Yep" Ashleigh replied and stared daggers at the spirit, 'Damn him'

'My mind senses death' Yami Yugi thought as he looked at Ashleigh, 'What did I do?'

"It's all over, give us back our prisoner now and we might still let you leave in one piece" the guard said, "Face it! You've got no where else to run!"

"Bakura he's right" Tristan said

"So punk, what's it gonna be?"

"You ignorant mortals! It's far from all over, we have barely even begun to play, and I'll show you the cards fate has dealt you" Bakura said

"Stop talking nonsense! Give up!" the guard yelled

"Right now!" the other added

'What's with Bakura all of a sudden? Wait a minute, I think I remember him acting like this once before, it was when the evil spirit from Bakura's millennium ring dragged us all to the shadow realm, I thought that was just a bad dream but it looks like it really did happen and it looks like that evil Bakura is back again' Tristan thought

"Now I'll teach you the true meaning of fear, as I summon the man-eater bug" Bakura said and held up the card, "With the power of my millennium ring!" a light shone brightly in the room and everyone was forced to shield their eyes

"What's going on?" Tristan asked

"Oh no! He's brought the monster on the card to life and he's gonna sick it on us!" the guard yelled in fear

"Now you mortal fools, prepare to meet your doom" Bakura said and the man-eater bug walked forward

"Here it comes!" one guard yelled

"Run! Let's get out of here!" the other one yelled

"Present day humans are so fun to terrorize, don't you think?" Bakura said

"No I don't, but then again I am a present day human, what the heck are you?" Tristan asked

"Me? Someone with great power, soon to be greater, but I can't spend the day having fun, I have things to do" Bakura said and threw a card, "So I summon to morphing jar to end their pathetic whining"

"What is that!" one of the guards yelled fighting the man-eater bug noticing the morphing monsters

"The jars magic will send this ridiculous guards to the graveyard" Bakura said and chuckled

'Whoa!' Tristan thought

All of the guards fell in the graveyard, "Where the heck are we?" one asked and looked up and saw the card reaper heading towards them, "And what the heck is that thing!"

"So, still trying to read my mind Pegasus?" the spirit asked, "Go right ahead"

"No thanks Yugi-boy, my mind scanning abilities are only one of many skills that I posses" Pegasus said and drew his card, "And that you need to worry about, or have you forgotten who invented this game, besides, I can sense that you are prepared to switch minds, yes, you're ready to switch again the minute I begin to probe your mind, so rather than waste both our time, let's move on shall we? You still have no defense against my toon monsters, and it's only a matter of time till I find which hat hides your Dark Magician"

"Then pick a hat, and we'll see just how impressive your mastery of duel monsters really is" the spirit said, "But I suspect that you relied on the magic of your millennium eye for so long, your dueling skills have diminished"

"Even if your little theory was true, I'm still far underway a superior duelist to you"

"We shall see Pegasus! Make your next move"

"Toon summoned skull, attack the middle hat" Pegasus said and his skull attacked, "Did I get him? I think I got him, I must've have gotten him, huh? No! I missed again!"

"What a shame Pegasus, another turn wasted, and for my next turn, a-"

"Quick change is in order" Little Yugi completed

"So you switched again" Pegasus said

"That's right Pegasus, and our mind shuffle strategy is working perfectly" Yugi said, 'Great! The living arrow card can really turn this match around'

"So, I'll just play this card face down and I'll see you later Pegasus!" Yugi said and changed back into the spirit

"You're looking frustrated" the spirit said chuckling

'He's played another card face down, and there's no point in trying to read this Yugi's mind, because he has no idea what card it is either!' Pegasus thought

'So, Yugi's played another card face down, and even though I don't know what that card is, I have faith in Yugi' the spirit thought, 'And faith in the heart of the cards'

"I'm becoming annoyed" Pegasus said and looked at his card, "Eureka! The card that will devastate your Dark Magician, Magical Neutralizing force! Activate! This special card acts to eliminate any and all magic effects currently active on the opponents field, which means the concealing effect of your magical hats now disappears"

"Oh no! The magic hats are evaporating! The dark magician is revealed!" the spirit exclaimed

"It's all over for him, and your life points, you can only watch as I savor my final victory" Pegasus said, "Does your heart grow cold knowing that your demise is only moments away, come on out toon summoned skull! Show them the face of victory"

'No! his toon monsters are virtually unstoppable, and my Dark Magician is totally unprotected, there's nothing I can do, unless' the spirit thought

"Toon Summoned Skull! Attack the Dark Magician! Lighting strike attack!"

'I don't have a move, but Yugi might!' the spirit thought and quickly turned into Yugi

"Pegasus!" Yugi yelled

'No, they switched again!' Pegasus thought

"I defend my magician, with the card I play face down!" Yugi said, "The magic card, Living arrow!"

"What! Your hidden card is the living arrow!" Pegasus exclaimed

"That's right, that is my secret card, and since you're the creator of duel monsters you must know all about the living arrow card" Yugi said, "And how it can fuse with any card an opponent might put into play, and it doesn't matter whether that card is a monster card or a magic card" Yugi turned back into the spirit of the puzzle

"We've quartet your mind-reading magic, and now we're going to use your very own magic card against you" the spirit said, "Pegasus! I use the living arrow card to fuse with your magical neutralizing card and fire it right back at, toon world!"

"It doesn't matter, it's already too late for you to stop my summoned skull attack, your Dark Magician is vanquished" Pegasus said and Yugi was in control again

"Sorry Pegasus! You've forgotten my other down card, it's a trap card, and it's one of my favorites, Mirror Force!" Yugi yelled

'A trap!' Pegasus thought and the Dark Magician was surrounded by a barrier and the toons white lighting was reflected back against him

"It deflects back summoned skulls attack and since the other card neutralized the magic that made your untouchable, your toon monsters return to their original form and appear on the field, just in time to catch the blast!" Yugi yelled and all of the monsters were destroyed

"It's impossible! I can't believe you destroyed all my beloved toons, no, no no no no no, this is a nightmare, a bad dream, this can't truly be happening" Pegasus said

"We did it!" Yugi cheered, "All the toons are destroyed"

'Yes, and it was your plan Yugi, I'm very proud of you' the spirit thought

"Scores stand in Yugi 900, Pegasus 600, eh, sorry sir" Croquette said

Yugi- 900

Pegasus- 600

'Yugi has proven formidable indeed, and his millennium item is even more intriguing than I imagined' Pegasus thought

'Toon World has been defeated, never thought I'd see that' Rosemary thought and started biting her nails, 'This is boring, how can people be entertained by this game?'

"Alright! You're in the lead Yug!" Joey said

'At last, those creepy toon monsters seem almost unbeatable, but I knew Yugi'd figure out a way to defeat them, I just knew it!' Tea thought

"Way to dominate!" Ashleigh said cheerily, 'I'm still angry, but not as much'

"He did it! He destroyed toon world!" Lupita said

"As you can see there's not a single particle of those fools left in this dimension, I have no patience for obstacles that get in my way, remember that!" Bakura said

"Huh? I don't know how you did that, and I probably don't want to know, just tell me who you are, what you want, I know you're not really our friend Bakura, you're the one Yugi beat, he banished you to the graveyard, and in the process he freed Bakura from your mind control" Tristan said

"Yes, but that wouldn't have happened if Bakura hadn't betrayed me, I've decided I need a new host" Bakura said

"You won't take me without a fight" Tristan said

"Not yours, I want a vessel without a mind or soul of its own" Bakura said

"You want Mokuba" Tristan realized

"Now turn him over, or face the same fate as those guards" Bakura said and the ground became darker

"Yugi! I'm impressed!" Pegasus said

"Huh?" Yugi questioned

"When I first met you, you were just another boy, you showed some faint dueling promise, but with my gentle guidance, well, just look at you now! You're one step away from becoming world champion, you've been to the shadow realm and back, and most importantly, you finally begun to master the power of your millennium puzzle, and you see Yugi-boy for me, that's what this whole tournament has been about! For I plan to take possession of your puzzle!" Pegasus said

"My puzzle!?" Yugi asked

'No!' the spirit thought

'Yes' Pegasus thought, 'You and I will finish this contest in the shadow realm Yugi, and this time, it's winner take all!'

* * *

**I love Bakura, he's so badass, i love how he calls everyone mortals, humans and something else like that**

**I've been watching Yugioh, and i noticed something, Yugi seems to like Tea, Tea looks like she has a crush on Yugi but is head over heels for Yami, and Yami seems to be in love with Yugi or loves him like a son or brother (whatever you see it as) but shows no emotion for girls or treats them all the same way, Joey looks like and probably is in love with Mai (I support that couple) and seto's just alone**

**Why is Kaiba alone? He's amazing, i love him, he has me! (I wish)**

**This has been an interesting week, i was watching thriller not too long ago**

**Thanks 4 Readin!**

**Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	39. Gone

**Chapter 39! i'm kinda throwing up over this chapter, i don't know why though, btw, get ready for another frienship speech the next chapter**

**not much to say about it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

* * *

"So what will it be mortal? Are you going to hand over Mokuba willingly or do I have to conjure something to consume your soul?" Bakura asked

"Forget it, no way" Tristan replied

"You know that I have the power to back up my threats, hand him over this instant or I'll dispatch you to the graveyard too" Bakura said darkly

"Yeah, I remember, your evil power comes from that, the millennium ring" Tristan said

"That's right, the millennium ring not only allows me to control your friend Bakura, it gives me many other magical abilities as well, so unless you want a more personal demonstration of my power you'll stop resisting me, since you know any attempt will be pointless, why sacrifice yourself when you know that I'll still wind up in possession of him in the end"

"Alright I give up, you can have him, Mokuba's yours" Tristan said and Bakura walked forward to pick him up, "Here, think fast!" Tristan threw Mokuba at Bakura, Bakura caught Mokuba but Tristan struck Bakura's back and knocked him down, 'Since the evil spirit inside that necklace is what's controlling Bakura'

Tristan walked up to the ledge of the tower holding the millennium necklace, 'I've got to give get rid of the necklace' Tristan thought, "So long evil spirit" Tristan hurled the ring into somewhere in the island, "And this time don't come back! Good riddance"

"I will defeat you, in one realm or another Yugi" Pegasus said and a dark aura started to envelop the room

"Huh? It's just like last time, he's sealing us in another dimension, cutting me off from my friends" Yugi said and looked to the side

"Where'd they go Joey?" Tea asked

"You got me, this is really spooky" Joey said

"How can we help Yugi when we can't even see him?" Tea said

"I don't know, but I don't trust the black glowing sphere" Ashleigh said

"Creepy" Lupita said

"Hey, how about a hand?" Tristan asked exhausted

"Tristan! Where have you been?" Tea asked

"You wouldn't believe it, I've had an adventure and a half today" Tristan said

"Half?" Lupita asked

"Yep" Tristan said and put down Mokuba and Bakura

"Tristan what happened to those two?" Tea asked

"The evil spirit took over Bakura again, and even though I got rid of it, huh?" Tristan said and stepped back, "What's going on here?" Tristan said looking at the dark sphere

"You first" Joey said

"I freed Mokuba, but then Bakura tried to grab him" Tristan said

"What did want with Mokuba?" Joey asked, "Details man"

"Not to many though" Ashleigh interrupted

"Okay, he wanted Mokuba for his new host spot" Tristan said, "Don't worry I handled it"

"Oh that's sick! Going after a little boy, who does he think he is? Michael Jackson?" Ashleigh said and the rest sweat dropped

"Ashleigh, don't say that, Michael Jackson dead and he might haunt us if we say bad things" Lupita whispered nervously

"Um, okay, that's history, what's the deal with the indoor thunderstorm?" Tristan said

"We're not sure" Tea said

"These two should be alright here for now, let's go down and check it out" Tristan said

"Pronto" Joey said

"Okay, off we go, closer to the mysterious giant dark ball of thunder, totally safe" Ashleigh said and they all ran off

"Pegasus was losing and he started ranting something about a shadow game and then this thing came out of no where, I think they're still inside" Joey said

"They are" Rosemary said coming in from behind

"How do you know?" Tristan asked

"Did you see them leave at any moment? Duh" Rosemary said, and rolled her eyes "They're in another realm, at least that's what I think"

"Okay, that's normal" Ashleigh said nervously

"What! That's crazy!" Joey said

"I wasn't serious" Ashleigh said

"Maybe he just thinks the idea of another realm is crazy" Lupita said

"Fine don't believe me, not like I care" Rosemary said

"Just who are you anyway?" Tea asked

"I'd love to tell you and trust me I deserve to be known, but you shouldn't be worried about who I am when your friend is in that thing and may not come out, well at least his soul won't" Rosemary said and they all faced the dark sphere

"Creepy" Tea said

"No kidding" Ashleigh

'This place always gives me the creeps, whenever Pegasus brings me here it only means one thing' Yugi thought, "A shadow game" Yugi and the spirit whispered

"You'll find your experience in the shadow realm this time around will be a lot harder than your last, the strain of maintaining your mind shuffle will make it more difficult for you to mentally conjure up your monsters" Pegasus said and Yugi began breathing heavily

'He's right, I feel weak' Yugi thought

'I'll take over Yugi' the spirit thought and he took control of Yugi's body, "I think I'm strong enough, so lets finish our duel now"

Yugi- 900

Pegasus- 600

'You'll be safer if you let me handle Pegasus Yugi, I can survive in this realm easier than you' the spirit thought

'But we can't abandon our strategy; it was the only thing keeping Pegasus from reading our minds' Yugi thought

'You're right, and it's the only reason we have our narrow lead' the spirit thought

"For my next brilliant move, I play my dark eye illusionist in attack mode, and did I tell you, it's a monster I created just for this game" Pegasus said, "And don't forget, in this realm, it's as real as you are"

"I can see that" the spirit said

"Oh I know he looks formidable, but what sort of threat could he be to you? He has zero attack points and zero defense points, of course since it's a monster you've never seen before today, you have no way of knowing its hidden secrets, and I have been known to keep a few tricks up my sleeve from time to time, right Yug?" Pegasus said and laughed

"I don't know what kind of secrets your Dark Eyes Illusionist holds but I'm certain it's not as harmless as you enlighten me to believe, I'm sure it's quite dangerous" Yugi said

"Yugi, you're so suspicious" Pegasus said

"I'll lay my curse of dragon on the field, dragon! Come forth!" Yugi yelled

Curse of Dragon- Atk: 2000; Def: 1500

'We've got to keep Pegasus off balance, we've got to keep switching our minds!' Yugi thought

'Alright Yugi' the spirit thought and changed back to Yugi

'I think Yugi overestimates his mental prowess, and underestimates the burden of fighting a duel in the shadow realm' Pegasus thought, 'I don't think you have it in you Yugi-boy, you now have to creatures to maintain, your curse of dragon and your dark magician'

"This is so hard, this strain, it hurts" Yugi whispered breathing heavily in pain, 'It's like nothing I've ever felt before, the whole world is spinning'

'Yugi, if this is too much for you, you should let me take over' the spirit thought

'Give me a minute; I just want to try to last out the turn' Yugi thought

'He's too young and unskilled to cope with the stress and communicating with that other spirit splits his concentration even more, his mental and magical energies will soon be exhausted' Pegasus thought

There was a thunder and Tea jerked, "You felt is too huh?" Joey asked

"Yeah, a sharp jolt, right in my heart, along with the feeling that's something's bad happened to Yugi" Tea said

"So now she's feeling him in her heart" Ashleigh whispered angrily

"We all felt it" Lupita whispered back

"Tell me about it Tea, I think that our little buddy's in big trouble" Joey said

"I know" Tristan said

'I didn't feel anything, maybe it's some freaky friendship thing I see in movies' Rosemary thought

"You felt it too?" Joey asked

"Yeah, maybe it's because we've become all tight, but maybe we developed some weird link with him" Tristan said

"For sure" Joey said

"Invisible link…cool" Ashleigh said

"You guys felt it too?" Joey asked

"Yup" Lupita said

"We do have some link" Joey said

"Yeah, but, if we're feeling what he's feeling, it must be really bad in there" Tea said

'What is this? Some kind of cult? Kinda reminds me of E.T' Rosemary thought and looked to the side, 'Hey, my reflection'

"If only there was some way we could help him" Joey said

"You're looking a little pale Yugi, maybe you should give up your mind shuffle strategy" Pegasus said and laid down a card, "Take a breather, I can send you back to your world, anytime you're ready to surrender"

'Yugi, for once Pegasus is telling the truth, your mind just can't handle the stress of maintaining our monsters' the spirit thought

'Okay, take over, for now' Yugi thought

"I'll use my turn to attack with curse of dragon!" the spirit yelled

'An impulsive attack, precipitated no doubt by his concern for little Yugi, but in his rush he's made a fatal mistake' Pegasus thought "Your attack activates Dark Eyes illusionist special ability, mesmerizing magic!"

"He stopped him" the spirit whispered, after curse of dragon was stopped

"To make up for Dark Eyes non-existent attack and defense points, I endowed him with a special ability, Dark Eyes Illusionist can use the power of its mesmeric eyes to paralyze attacking monsters in their tracks, with such a superb monster at my disposal what could my next brilliant move be?" Pegasus said

"Just play it" the spirit seethed

"As you wish, believe it or not, I'm going to use the black illusion ritual card to sacrifice my incredible dark eyes, has he gone insane you might ask, sacrificing a creature that can paralyze any monster I play? No, I'm merely using this ceremony to create a better monster" Pegasus said and the ritual began and the Dark eyes was sacrificed, "I here by sacrifice Dark Eyes illusionist, to summon another spellcaster monster, yes there's more, the incredible, extraordinary, unforgettable creature known only as, Relinquished!" Pegasus said, "Quite a looker huh?"

Relinquished- Atk: 0000; Def: 0000

"What kind of monster can this be? I've never seen anything like it" the spirit said

"I'll show you, by activating its special power, it's even more irresistible than my previous creature" Pegasus said, and the curse of dragon was sucked into relinquished

"Oh no! My curse of dragon!" the spirit exclaimed

"Gone but not forgotten" Pegasus said

"Dark Magician, go now! Attack relinquished!" Yami Yugi yelled, "Dark Magic attack!"

"Relinquished, activate your defense shield!"

"Oh no! It's using my captured curse of dragon as a shield against the attack!" the spirit exclaimed

"The dark magician's attack eliminates curse of dragon from the game, but since it was your creature, you lose the life points" Pegasus said

Yugi- 400

Pegasus- 600

"By absorbing its opponents monsters, relinquished can use them, and their attack and defense points to protect against any attacking monster, relinquished remains unharmed while the opponent suffers the damage, your own attack reduced your life points" Pegasus said, "As long as I have relinquished in play, you're your own worst enemy!"

"Ooh, how frustrating is must be to be you, to know you have all these great monsters in your deck and if you dare play any of them, they will be used against you" Pegasus said

"This game's not over yet Pegasus" the spirit said

"No, but it might as well be, my monster's unstoppable, watch!" Pegasus said, "I activate relinquished hypnotic attraction," the Dark magician was hit and started resisting moving towards the relinquished, "Try as he might to resist, your Dark Magician will find my spellcaster as irresistible as your dragon did, like your dragon he'll soon be mine"

"No my Dark Magician!" Yami Yugi exclaimed and his dark magician was sucked into relinquished, "It captured him too, and now it's turned him into another defense shield"

"That's right Yugi, you're beginning to catch on, and this time I've got one of your most powerful monsters to use against you, not to mention your personal favorite, but in an attack, you'll take your life points all the same, guess you're not his favorite, not anymore"

'How can I possibly win? Any monster I use will be turned against me, and even if I come up with another strategy, Pegasus will know it instantly' the spirit thought

'We can't give up, we have to mind shuffle again long enough to play a card and retreat before Pegasus can read my mind, it worked before, it'll work again' Yugi thought

'Are you sure you're up to this? We don't know how long you can last in the shadow realm'

'I don't have to last long, just long enough to pull one last card'

'But if you reach the limit of your endurance your soul will be shredded, dispersed in the shadow realm for all eternity'

'What ever the risk I have to take it, for grandpa's sake, we both have to trust in the heart of the cards'

Yugi took over again, looking as tired and in pain as before, "I've got to play fast" Yugi whispered and fell forward but caught himself, and reached for his deck

'It's little Yugi, he's back, some people never learn' Pegasus thought

'I've got to have faith in the heart of the cards, cause the next card I pull, might be my last' Yugi thought, 'Please, I'm the one who can defeat Pegasus, please!' Yugi drew the card, 'It's all up to the spirit of the millennium puzzle now'

"Pegasus, I play one card face down, for my last move, I throw Feral Imp in defense mode" Yugi said

Feral Imp- Atk: 1300; Def: 1400

'At least now, there's one card Pegasus doesn't know about, now maybe we stand a chance' Yugi thought

'If I try to read his mind, they'll just switch again, so instead, I'll over tactic, like this' Pegasus thought, "Relinquished prepare to attack, use the dark magician's power, pilfered power attack, destroy the feral imp"

"The feral imp" Yugi said

'Yugi, switch now, quickly' the spirit thought and Yugi fell over, 'Yugi? Yugi!'

"Spirit, you've got to beat Pegasus" Yugi whispered and passed out

"One down" Pegasus said

"Feel that? Something just happened to Yugi just now" Tea said

"I know, but what?" Joey said

"Whatever it was, it felt devastating" Tristan said

'Yugi, oh no' Ashleigh said and lowered her head

"This isn't good" Lupita said

"He's hurt, or worse" Tea said

'Just how much is this boy suffering?' Rosemary thought looking at their expressions

'Yugi! Yugi! I can't sense his spirit, I can no longer feel the presence of his young mind, no, he- he can't be gone' the spirit thought trying to wake Yugi up

"Forget him, the boy was too weak, it takes a true person of strength to cope with harsh on realities of the shadow realm" Pegasus said, "They say that Yugi is gone and it's just you and me now"

"This is too freaky, suddenly I'm not feeling Yugi at all, it's like he vanished off the face of the planet" Joey said

"I know, what could've happened to him?" Tea asked worried

'Could his soul been taken?' Ashleigh thought and shook her head, 'I don't know'

"I'm telling ya, I'm getting creeped out, one minute I was feeling Yugi like he was right here beside me, and then the next" Joey said

"He was gone" Tristan completed

"What?" Lupita whispered

"I felt it too" Tristan said

'Me too, we got to get to him, he needs our help' Tea thought, "Yugi!" Tea ran in and suddenly came out

"That's freaky" Ashleigh said

"What's happened?" Joey asked

"I'm not sure" Tea said and touched the orb again and her hand came out

"So what do we do now?" Joey asked

"Wait" Ashleigh said and ran in and back out, "Man that was fun!"

"You done?" Tristan asked

"One more" Ashleigh said and ran in and immediately ran out, "Okay I'm good"

"Stay back, there's gotta be someway in" Tristan said and began to run in, Tristan found himself on the other side

"Tristan, where are you?" Joey yelled

"Yell if you can hear us!" Tea yelled

"Somehow I just passed through it" Tristan said

"Lucky!" Ashleigh yelled and Tristan passed back to the rest

"What happened?" Tea asked

"No good huh?" Joey asked

"What ever this dome bubble thingy is, it's clear Pegasus decided to keep Yugi in and us outside" Tristan said

"I just can't believe our best friend is in the worst jam ever and there's nothing we can do to help him" Joey said

"Where's Lupita?" Ashleigh asked and Lupita suddenly popped out of the dome

"That is fun" Lupita said and stood next to Ashleigh

"Can't you two be serious for one second!? Our friend's in trouble!" Joey said and punched his hand in frustration

'You think I'm not worried? I'm scared, why would I focus on something I'm afraid of?' Ashleigh thought and looked down

'Joey's right, there's no way we can get through to help Yugi, and now, it feels like it's too late' Tea thought

The spirit took control of Yugi's body once more, "You used your underhanded tactics to overwhelm Yugi's mind, you will pay for what you did"

"So I take it from this emotional outburst that you having a difficult time acknowledging the fact that you failed in your self appointed duty to protect your little dueling protégé" Pegasus said, "Whoever you are, maybe Yugi would've been better off without your interference"

"Be silent, for what you have done, I will show you no mercy" the spirit said

"Then let the game continue, it's your turn, you no longer have Yugi to help you, once more your mind is an open book to me" Pegasus said, 'The card you drew was winged dragon and guardian of the fortress, without Yugi, he can't stop me from reading his mind any longer'

'Pegasus read my mind, so now he knows all the cards in my hand, the only card he doesn't know, is the one Yugi left on the field, but I have no way of knowing if that's a card that could tilt the duel in my favor' the spirit thought, "I play winged dragon, in defense mode, it's your move"

Winged Dragon and Guardian of the Fortress- Atk: 1400; Def: 1200

"Destroying your defense monster won't affect your life points, but I'll do it just for fun, relinquished, destroy the winged dragon" Pegasus said and the dragon was destroyed, "Ah, that was fun, now the card of your final defeat, your times run out"

"Jingenbangbang, the infamous time bomb" the spirit said

"Yes, Jingenbangbang is a self destructing monster that's immune to attacks, in just two turns it will explode and destroy my beloved relinquished" Pegasus said

"You're using bakugan to destroy your own monster?"

"Yes, but more importantly, it'll also destroy the ones relinquished has absorbed, namely, yours, and relinquished, his attack power is zero"

"Meaning your life points won't be affected at all, right?"

"That's right, while my scores unaffected, the explosion will wipe out the dark magician and his attack points will be deducted directly from your life points, ending the game"

'And that'll destroy any hope I have of rescuing Yugi's grandfather, Kaiba, and Mokuba' the spirit thought

"Face it, the clock is ticking down on your demise and there's nothing you can do to stop it, I just can't remember the last occasion I had so much fun" Pegasus said, "Remember, only two turns left till kaboom! And you don't have a single card in your hand that can help you, trust me I know, and just to make it even more fun, if I win this duel, then not only will I have your soul and your puzzle, but I'll take your little dearest soul as well, now you wouldn't want that for Ashleigh, would you?"

"Leave her out of this Pegasus!" the spirit yelled

"Ooh, was that a hint of fear in your voice? Are you scared? You should be, you have no moves left and now another soul is riding on this duel, what are you going to do?"

'What am I going to do? Even if I draw a new card, Pegasus' millennium eye will let him read my mind and see exactly what card I've drawn' the spirit thought

"That's right, as long as I can read your mind, you can do nothing against me, you've lost, the game is over!" Pegasus said

'He's right, as much as I hate to admit it, I failed, I failed Yugi, I failed all of his friends, Yugi's sacrifice was in vain, his grandpa, and the Kaiba brothers are doomed, even Ashleigh'

* * *

**Haha, i dragged Ashleigh into this, i'm so evil...you know that taste when you drink orange juice after you brush your teeth? i love it! so evil!**

**No, just kidding, i probably shouldn't have dragged her into it, but i like the idea**

**oh well, not much to say, Michael Jackson died!**

**Thanks 4 Readin!**

**Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	40. Match is Over!

**Chapter 40! and the finale of Yugi vs. Pegasus! Yay!**

**OMG, Yugi summones an ultimate Mage! ooh**

**Jk, no flames**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

* * *

"This is awful, when that bubble first appeared, even though I couldn't see Yugi, I could somehow still sense him, but now" Tea said

"I know, it's like we've been cut off from him" Joey said

"Or maybe, maybe he's been cut off from us" Tristan said

Ashleigh suddenly felt something and did a slight jerk, 'The spirit, I can sense him, he's struggling with something'

"Did you feel something Ashleigh?" Joey asked

"Was it Yugi?" Tea asked worried but slightly hopeful

"Sorry, I didn't, not Yugi" Ashleigh said and Tea's face dropped

"What could've happened?" Lupita whispered and noticed Rosemary was gone, but just shrugged it off

'That bakugone detonator Pegasus set is due to go off in just two more turns, but with Yugi gone from this world, he can no longer help me keep Pegasus from reading minds' the spirit thought

'Yugi is still with you' a voice said

'Huh? You must be' the spirit said

'Yugi's grandpa, and believe me, his heart is still in this'

'But- but how can that be? I thought he was'

'You thought only what your eyes showed you, the unshakable devotion of Yugi's friends keep his spirit alive'

'His friends! Of course' the spirit thought, "They haven't given up on him!"

"There's gotta be something we can do, we can't lose him" Tea said, "Hey I've got an idea, Yugi reached out to us, so we have to try to reach out to him in the same way"

"Huh?" the rest questioned

"Remember the friendship pact we made?" Tea asked

"Yeah" Tristan said

"I sure do" Joey said, and Ashleigh stepped back, Lupita noticed and stepped back with her

"We said we'd always be there for each other" Tristan said

"Right, well if we concentrate our energies and try to reach him with all our might" Tea began

"Then maybe our bond of friendship can get through to him even in the shadow realm, let's give it a try" Joey said and they all stacked their hands, but Ashleigh turned.

"What are doing?" Lupita asked

"Leaving, we can still catch a ride on Mai's boat if we hurry" Ashleigh said

"Huh? But…" Lupita faltered

"Let's get out of here, we obviously don't belong, we never made a friendship pact and we kinda just fell in the middle of everything" Ashleigh said and lowered her head, "I'm going home"

"Yeah, you're right, they know all these people and promises we don't know, and sometimes, I do feel kinda left out, maybe it's for the best" Lupita said and they both started walking, "But what about the spirit?"

"…He'll be better off without me" Ashleigh said

"Hey, where's Lupita and Ashleigh?" Tristan asked not seeing their hands with the rest, Tea turned and saw them walking away

"Where are you guys going? We need you in this" Tea said and Ashleigh turned and sighed

"We're not supposed to be here Tea, we're supposed to be at home helping with the farm" Ashleigh said, "You guys have a special bond, and we can't interfere with that"

"That's crazy talk, since when have you guys not been there?" Joey said

"Yeah that's right, you guys were there to see Joey's professional duel" Tea said

"And when Yugi dueled Weevil" Joey said

"When grandpa's soul was taken" Tristan added

"When we got stuck in that cave" Tea said

"When we hung out at Yugi's place" Joey said

"You guys were there for almost everything, it's not the same without you anymore" Tea said

"If we get our buddy out of this fix, what's he gonna say when he see's you two aren't here?" Joey said

"That's right, you two are a part of us now" Tristan said

"Till the end" Tea said and pulled out a marker and drew part of the symbol of friendship on each of their hands, "There, you're part of our pact"

"I like you guys…I'm gonna cry" Ashleigh said smiling

"Me too, I'm so emotional, I'm gonna break a tear" Lupita said smiling as well

"Okay, together now, all together" Tea said and they all stacked hands, "Think hard, we can do this, I know we can"

"Come on Yug!" Tristan yelled

"All of us are here for ya!" Joey added

"Not going anywhere!" Ashleigh said

"You can do it!" Lupita yelled

"Yugi, we believe in you! And even though we might not be able to see just what's going on in there, we'll help you stop Pegasus cheating and get you back here safely" Tea said

"Here's my move!" the spirit said and drew a card

"Then let's take a look!" Pegasus said and tried looking at the card, 'Ah, trying to conceal your card eh? Fool! There's nothing you can hide from me since you lost your mind shuffling partner'

"Oh no!" Pegasus yelled when his strength was blocked, and the spirits of Yugi and the rest appeared before him, "Impossible, inconceivable! My millennium eye, it's being blocked! This can't be! My millennium powers are totally unstoppable! I should be able to scan your every thought and strategy, I should be able to see each and every card in your deck!"

"Not anymore Pegasus, not so long as we're here helping our buddy out" Joey said, "Get out of his mind and stay out!"

"Thank you" the spirit said and looked at Ashleigh, who smiled, "Together we can stand strong against him"

"Look" Ashleigh said and showed the spirit her mark on her hand, the spirit smiled and took her hand into his

"Pegasus! You just don't get it" Tea said holding Yugi's spirit

"You think your eye makes all the difference" Joey said

"But you're wrong, friends do" Tristan said

"And no magic is strong enough to destroy that" Lupita and Ashleigh said

"That's right, and thanks to them, I can save my magician from the blast of your bakugone detonator" the spirit said

"You cannot, my detonator will win this duel for me despite your pathetic little friends" Pegasus said

"Wrong! Because now these friends are working with me on a whole new level, this is a whole new game!" the spirit yelled, "Now, prepare yourself Pegasus because with Yugi's friends preventing you from seeing the cards I pull, you'll just have to take them as they come!"

"And for this turn they don't come any better than this! Go! Mystic Box!" the spirit yelled and the box appeared and switch Dark Magician with Jeganbakugone

'Mystic Box? I could've countered that if I had been able to see it coming' Pegasus thought frustrated, the mystic box opened and the Dark Magician took his place on Yugi's side of the field

"The magic of the mystic box frees my magician and you your bakugone detonator in his place" the spirit said

"No, now its blast will only destroy relinquished!" Pegasus exclaimed, "No fair!" Pegasus drew his card, "I pass, there's nothing I can do"

Pegasus- 600

Yugi- 400

"Very well, my move then" the spirit said and drew his card and smirked, "Go Brain control!"

"No! Then relinquished will be-" Pegasus said

"Brainwashed! Under my control for one whole turn" the spirit said and relinquished was put on his side of the field, "How does it feel Pegasus? To have the tables turn and the magical powers of mind control used against you?"

Pegasus noticed the ticking clock on bakugone and started to laugh, "Go ahead and take relinquished you fool, that detonator you attached to him is set to go off this turn, it'll blast your magician and deplete your life points!"

"You're wrong Pegasus" the spirit said

"Huh?"

"Remember, I still have one more card out, the card that took the last bit of Yugi's courage to play, and now it's time to find out what it is!" the spirit yelled, and flipped the card

"It's a ritual card!" Pegasus exclaimed, "Dark Magic Ritual! And to invoke it's great powers, I must make a double offering, so I offer your Jigenbakugone and the Dark Magician!"

'No, Bakugone's been sacrificed before it could detonate' Pegasus thought, 'What has he created in its place!'

"The offering has been accepted! A new power is brought forth! Now Pegasus! Behold! The Magician of Black Chaos!" the spirit yelled

'No! Not him, not him!' Pegasus thought

"You may have succeeded in putting Yugi out of commission, but not before his final courageous act set the stage for the greatest Magician in all of duel monsters, and with the magician of black chaos, I will avenge my fallen friend"

Magician of Black Chaos- Atk: 2800; Def: 2600

"Face it Pegasus, you're through, no card in your deck can save you now, Yugi's last act of courage will finish you" the spirit said

'As powerful as that creature may be, it matters not, for in one turn that brain control card will expire, and I will regain command over relinquished, the power to absorb and assimilate monsters will be mine again, and with it, I'll steal that magician of black chaos and his powers, instead of being his full deliverance he'll be his undoing' Pegasus thought, "You know I think you're right about that chaos mage, I think he will bring about the end of this match, and a lot sooner than you may think"

"We'll see!" the spirit yelled

'We will indeed, give it your best shot' Pegasus thought

"Now to complete my strategy, I play this, and also one monster card in defensive mode" the spirit said, "That ends my turn"

'Two cards face down, clever boy, he knows when relinquished is back under my control, I'll have the power to assimilate his monsters, those cards he threw must be part of a strategy to try and stop me' Pegasus thought, "It's my turn now! And the effects of your turn are over, now, you're brain control spell has expired and relinquished is back where he belongs, with his daddy, and even with your two mystery cards up on the field, I think you'll find that he's just as affective as ever"

'That is after I make a small addition to him, and create the most sinister beast my deck can produce, then I'll crush this fool and make him regret ever trifling with my powers' Pegasus thought, "You think you have relinquished all figured out, think again, because I'm using my polymerization card to fuse him with thousand eye idol(?) now prepare your self for the ultimate merge monster! Oh yes! Behold my beauty! With the thousand eye idol and relinquished fused together, I created the one, the only, the Thousand Eyes Restrict! He's quite a looker eh?" the beast had eyeballs all over his body, "If you think he's a real stunner now, well just wait until all 1000 of his eyes open up, then I think you'll find that he's more than just a pretty face"

"Keep it up guys! We have to stay strong for Yugi!" Tea said

"We're not letting up Tea, not till he's home safe" Tristan said

"Yeah, I'm not giving up either" Ashleigh whispered and Tea nodded at her and she nodded back

'Come on Yug, I know you can do this, we're with you pal' Joey thought

'We're all trying our best for you Yugi' Lupita thought

'We won't give up on you Yugi, we're in this together' Tristan said

'Yugi, we believe in you, like we always have, we believe in you with all our hearts' Tea said

'You can do it Yugi, defeat Pegasus' Ashleigh thought

"The end is truly _in sight _wouldn't you say?" Pegasus said

"Not with my chaos mage protecting me" the spirit said

"I think you'll find that once all eyes are on your magician of black chaos, he won't even be able to protect himself! Oh trust me, you'll see what I mean very shortly" Pegasus said, 'Soon every eyeball on my thousand eye restrict will open up and all the monster's Yugi has on the field will be paralyzed, I'm able to attack or defend! And nothing will stop me from assimilating that chaos mage, winning this duel once and for all!'

'I may not know what Pegasus is planning to do with that monstrosity of his, but whatever it may be, I can't let it happen, not after the tremendous act of bravery Yugi made to give us a fighting chance against Pegasus, Yugi risked everything to give me this chance, I can't let his last heroic effort be in vain' the spirit thought, "Pegasus! You can do your worse but this card will be won by the card Yugi picked in his final act of courage!"

"We'll see about that" Pegasus said, "Thousand eye restrict, time to open your peepers"

"Chaos mage, prepare yourself, try to hold him off" the spirit said

"There is nothing you can do to hold this attack off! For now I unleash, the thousand eye spell!" all thousand eyes opened up and started to glow green, the green light surrounded the chaos mage

"My chaos mage!" the spirit exclaimed

"Is trapped by the mystic gaze of my ultimate beast, and don't think you can rescue him, there's no escape from the mesmerizing eyes who's gaze blankets your field" Pegasus said, "Even the monsters you've hidden from me have become paralyzed"

"You haven't won yet" the spirit said

"Don't be a fool, in just a matter of moments my thousand eye restrict will assimilate your chaos mage, absorb his magical powers, and finish you off with one thunderous blast, there's nothing you can do" Pegasus said, "Accept it, it's all over, Yugi's last card has failed you both, his millennium puzzle will soon be mine, along with a certain soul"

"Chaos mage, come to me, absorption force!" Pegasus yelled

"Just the play I was waiting for" the spirit said and flipped the card

"In mere moments your magician of black chaos will be assimilate and all his powers will be mine" Pegasus said

"Wrong" the spirit said

"Hm?" Pegasus questioned and a bunch of little kuriboh's popped out in front of the magician of black chaos, "What's happening?"

"You were right about your thousand eye spell, it did affect all my hidden monsters, specifically my Kuriboh, and it paralyzed him along with my chaos mage" the spirit said

"No this can't be!" Pegasus exclaimed

"Yes, and I activated my other down card, Multiply! One Kuriboh is becoming many" the spirit said

'Those disgusting fuzzballs, they're spreading like wildfire' Pegasus thought

"And because it's too late to call back the absorption spell that you just cast, your thousand eyes restrict has not choice but to assimilate them all" the spirit said and the thousand eyes began to suck up all the Kuriboh's, "If it can"

'No!' Pegasus thought

The thousand eyes absorbed 1000 Kuriboh and it became blocked, forming the largest hairball ever

Thousand Eyes Restrict- Atk: 300

"Those furry freaks have covered him from head to toe, there must be a thousand of them!" Pegasus exclaimed

"Tens of thousands Pegasus, and because of the way the Kuriboh's attack, your about to see just as many explosion!" the spirit said

"No! Kuriboh self destructs on contact with the enemy!" Pegasus yelled and the Kuriboh's exploded on the thousand eyes one by one, and eventually created one big hairy bomb, "Curse you Yugi Mutou! You and your Kuriboh's!"

"Of course Kuriboh was my monster, so I do lose 300 life points" the spirit said

Yugi- 100

Pegasus- 600

"But still, that's a small price to pay for crippling that giant eye sore" the spirit said

"No!" Pegasus yelled, 'My thousand eye restrict, he's blind!'

"And now that your monster's transfixing gaze has been broken, my chaos mage is free" the spirit said, "And you Pegasus, are through, attack chaos magician! With Chaos scepter Blast!"

The chaos mage attacked with a huge lighting orb and destroyed the thousand eyes, "Your thousand eyes restrict has been destroyed!" the spirit yelled

"Noooo!" Pegasus yelled

"Hey, you guys feel what I feel?" Joey asked

"Totally, it feels like Yugi, like he's okay" Tristan said

"I feel the same!" Lupita celebrated

"Me too!" Ashleigh exclaimed happily

"Yeah, yeah, I feel it too! I think he's back" Tea said

"Pegasus, you're finished" Yugi said and his friends started appearing next to him, "We won"

'No, how can this be? It's, it's, oh impossible, my eye, my magic, it all failed me, Cecelia, my love, I'm sorry, I failed you, now our sweet little princess will never have her mother, and I'll never see you again' Pegasus thought, "I've lost!"

'Spirit of the puzzle, I don't know how to thank you' Yugi thought

'It was your courage and the love your friends had for you that prevailed this day' the spirit thought

'And your determination, we all did it! Together!'

'That's right, as friends'

'And in the end that's what it came down to, friends being there for one another' Yugi thought and looked at his friends spirits who gave him motion of congratulations, Ashleigh gave a Yugi a thumbs up and smiled at the spirit, 'Some of us are more than friends, isn't that right spirit?'

'Yugi?'

'You love her; just say it, maybe I'll give you two some time to spend together'

'Not now, she's angry, let's just be glad this is over' the spirit thought

"Hey, it's clearing up" Joey said

"I just remembered I was pissed off at the spirit" Ashleigh whispered

"Yeah, I think I can see something" Tristan said

"Me too, you think it's-" Joey asked

"It is!" Lupita exclaimed

"Yeah!" Tristan said, "It's him!"

"Yugi!" the all exclaimed and ran forward

"You guys, thanks" Yugi said turning around

"Oh man Yug, you did it, you really did!" Joey said grasping Yugi's shoulders, "You really finally did it" Tea pushed him off

"What Joey is trying to say is that it's really great that you and your grandpa are going to reunited" Tea said

"Yeah for sure, but also Yug" Joey said

"Also we wanna say how impressed we are with you for being so brave and all" Tristan said

"Yeah, impressed and" Joey said

"And we're proud of you too" Tea said

"Ahh! You guys stole everything I was going to say!" Joey exclaimed

"Okay, my turn" Lupita said and hugged Yugi

"Good job Yugi, you're the best" Ashleigh said and sweat dropped when Yugi began to choke from Lupita's hug, "Um, Lupe, you can let him go"

"No, just one more second" Lupita said

"Can't breath" Yugi choked out

"You're killing him with your boobs!" Ashleigh said and plopped Yugi out

"Sorry" Lupita said, "No more bosom hug"

"Alright then Joey, talk" Tea said

"Eh, forget it, who cares?" Joey said, "He won!"

"Yugi won!" Ashleigh exclaimed

"Way to go Yugi!" Tristan shouted

"Yeah!" they all shouted

"We all won, thanks guys" Yugi said

"Wait, let's not forget, this isn't over until Pegasus releases everyone's soul just like he promised" Tea said

"Buzzkill" Ashleigh whispered

"Yeah, Tea's right" Joey said

"So then let's go grab the creep" Tristan said

"Old creep" Lupita added

"He's gone!" Yugi exclaimed seeing the empty side

"Why am I not surprised by this" Joey said

"Slippery double crossing snake!" Tristan said

"Son of a bitch" Lupita said and smiled

"Yeah, yeah, let's go find him" Tristan said

"But we just can't leave Mokuba and Bakura here all alone" Tea said

"Hey! Up here" Bakura yelled

"Guess you didn't kill him Tristan, better luck next time" Ashleigh said

"Not the time to be funny" Tristan said

"It never is" Ashleigh whispered

"Hello! Hey!" Bakura shouted

"Bakura!" Yugi said

"Hey there, feeling back to normal?" Tristan asked

"What? Back to normal? Have I not been normal Tristan?" Bakura asked

"He must not be able to remember anything, yeah that ring you wear around your neck was making you act like a real freak again!" Tristan replied

"Freak? Oh my" Bakura said

"His millennium ring? Where is it now?" Yugi asked

"Gone, I chucked that thing as far away as I could" Tristan said

"Oh well, if it was making me act weird then I guess it was for the best" Bakura said, "Appears I'm fine now"

"I love his british accent" Lupita randomly commented

"Okay, that's totally normal for this moment" Ashleigh said

"Well if you're okay, could you watch Mokuba for us?" Tea asked

"Sure, I suppose, and thanks on the accent" Bakura said

"Good, then let's go and find that creep Pegasus" Joey said, "After all, he made a promise to free those souls and he's going to keep it" they all ran into the castle to find Pegasus

'If Pegasus restores Mokuba's soul, his body will be useless to me, but it matters not, because now that Pegasus is weakened by his duel with Yugi, he's given me the opportunity I've been waiting for, the time for me has finally come to add Pegasus millennium item to my collection' Evil Bakura thought and he suddenly regained his Millennium ring

* * *

**Does anybody know how Bakura suddenly got back his millennium ring? that was weird.**

**Well, isn't that exciting, didn't i tell you about the friendship speech, always Tea/Anzu**

**"Why so british?" ~ LittleKuriboh**

**Thanks 4 Readin!**

**Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	41. Mysteries of the Mind

****

Chapter 41! sorry it took me a while to update, computer caught a virus, but anway, continue

**Did you know?: In the Japanese version of Yugioh, Pegasus' name is Pegasus J. Crawford, but in the dub, it's Maximillion Pegasus**

**Yaoi te nani? lol, no flames**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

* * *

"Don't worry Yug, he couldn't have gotten far" Joey said running through the castle

"We've got to find him, Pegasus is the only one who can restore grandpa's soul" Yugi said

"Wait a minute" Tea said and suddenly stopped

"Why, what's the matter Tea?" little Yugi asked

"That tower, it looks…"

"Yeah, go on"

"I think I've been there before with Tristan, Lupita and Bakura, I vaguely recall a secret room, Pegasus sanctuary, maybe it was just a dream, but"

"Only if we were both dreaming, I'm starting to remember it too, Pegasus fought with Bakura and then Bakura's evil spirit came out, but why did we forget?" Tristan said

"So it really happened? So cool! I felt like an adventurer!" Lupita exclaimed, "Too bad I don't remember it that well"

"Adventure?" Ashleigh asked, "How come I wasn't invited, well I'm hurt"

"Evil spirit?" Yugi asked

"Yeah, I bet he cast a spell on ya!" Joey said

"Well, we remember now, let's go!" Tea exclaimed and ran off

"Look at her go, she's really hyped" Ashleigh said and ran off as well

"Hey wait up!" Yugi yelled and the rest followed

"It's all over, everything I've struggled to obtain is now beyond my grasp" Pegasus said

"You up here?" Rosemary asked climbing the stairs

"Do you want something Rosemary?" Pegasus asked

"No, just came back to return this card, you promised to set their souls free if Yugi won, I think it's time to make good"

"I know, I've failed, keeping their souls will not serve me now"

"And?"

"Hm, I'm a man of my word, and because of the defeat I suffered at the hand of Yugi and the spirit of his millennium puzzle, I am duty-bound to fulfill my pledge, and so, I release these three souls" Pegasus said and his eye shone and the souls went back to their bodies

"Daddy, I'm proud of you" Rosemary said and looked at the giant portrait of the woman, "And I'm sure she is too"

"Cecilia, I'm sorry but I have failed you, my attempt to take over Kaiba Corp, my efforts to get all the millennium items was all done for you, in the hopes I could restore you, body and soul"

"Daddy?" Rosemary questioned, Pegasus turned to her

"I'm sorry Rosemary, I should've told you everything, I was wrong to keep these things away from you, but I love your mother, I always will. I wanted to bring her back to us, please understand"

"I do I guess, I know you love her, and I know she loves you too, but, I never met her, she left before I ever knew her, how do I know she would even love me?"

"Of course she would, she loved you more than anything in the world when she carried you, and I have always felt honored that she left something so precious in my care. I know that there's no way for her to come back now, and even if you don't hear it from her, just know that you will always be in her heart, just like you'll be in mine"

"Thank you" Rosemary said and hugged Pegasus, "For taking care of me"

"It was my utmost pleasure"

"So is Seto's soul back?" Rosemary asked eagerly

"Yes, I still don't know what you find in Kaiba-boy" Pegasus said

"He's the love of my life, and I'm his love of life too, he must've missed me so much"

"I'm sure he did princess"

"Is it normal for boys to deny their feelings? Because Seto refuses to say he loves me or admire me, which I know he does"

"Of course it's normal, in time Kaiba will realize he's crazy for you, and he'll treat you like the queen you are"

"He's so stubborn, that's such and attractive feature" Rosemary said and thought of Kaiba with hearts in her eyes, "He's so strong and handsome and rich and powerful and smart too"  
"I just hope you know him well and he makes you happy"

"Don't worry, I know him well enough, he's a nerd, mean, he talks to computers and he doesn't like beautiful women like me, I also know his birthday is on October 25, and his blood type is A"

"How did you figure that much?"

"I hacked into KaibaCorp central computer and searched for him under Company employees and looked at his personal information and health conditions on his Medicare plan, I have to know everything about my honey, otherwise how can we have a solid relationship?"

"You hacked into Kaiba Corp central computers? Why, I'm so proud of you! Maybe next we can work on your duel monster skills"

"No, I don't want to play, but I do want to go with Seto when he leaves"

"Go with Kaiba? But why? Aren't you happy here?"

"Yes, I am happy, but I'm happier around him, you loved mom, I love Seto, don't you want to be with the person you love the most?"

"Just promise me you really love him, and he's not just some crush"

"I promise, I swear"

"Alright then, I guess I can let you go, your mother would want you to follow your heart, so that's what I'll let you do" Pegasus said and Rosemary hugged him again, "You remind me so much of her"

"Really?"

"Yes, you're beautiful and intelligent like her, so witty and charming as well, the only thing is your attitude"

"I know, you keep reminding me" Rosemary said and rolled her eyes

"There it is again, but I know one day you'll grow up to be the fair gentle woman you were meant to be"

"Thank you Daddy, I love you"

"I love you as well, and so does she"

"How sweet" Bakura said from behind

"Who's there?" Pegasus asked, "Bakura, I remember know, you, you're the one who posses the millennium ring"

"Yes, and I intend to have all the items" Bakura said, "Care to wager yours in a shadow game? I'll give you a second chance at a millennium item"

"Rosemary leave" Pegasus said seriously

"But" Rosemary began

"Don't protest, I gave you an order"

"Yes" Rosemary said and left the room, 'What's up with that kid? What's he going to do?'

"What you couldn't win from Yugi, perhaps you can win from me" Bakura said, "Who knows? If you defeat me and claim my ring your deepest desires might not be beyond your grasp after all" Bakura set out the cards from Pegasus' deck, "You're millennium item allow you to look into peoples minds Pegasus, mine allows me to see into their souls, I have to but look at your deck and it reveals to me your true nature" Bakura flipped one card over, "The Happy Lover card, it shows you have experienced the joys of love, however, this card is upside down, which means your romance ended in tragedy, what a pity it is, well next card should show me more about your present than your past" Bakura flipped another card, "Ah, the mask of darkness eh? So your recent efforts were just a mask to hide your true objectives, objectives that came deep within your heart, who would've thought you even had a heart, let alone one so easily broken"

"Quiet!" Pegasus yelled, "Let's just play the game!"

"As you wish, but first, there is one more card to be revealed; don't you want to see your future?" Bakura said and flipped another card, "Doma the Angel of Silence, it's an appropriate card for your future, since I will now silence you forever, prepare your self mortal, for a shadow game the likes of you never played" his millennium ring began to glow and Pegasus' did the same, "This match will be played on the landscape of our minds"

Pegasus struggled against Bakura's millennium item, "Really now Pegasus, is that all you can muster? Ah, but you've been fatigued by your shadow duel with Yugi, your mind is weary while mine is fresh" Bakura said and his item defeated Pegasus and threw him against the wall, "You are defeated, a rank amateur to one who has played for centuries"

"You've lived for centuries?" Pegasus asked, "What kind of creature are you?"

"I am the one who will posses all the millennium items, and I shall use their combined might to conquer the entire world, you have lost the game, and that entitles me to take your millennium item, the way you meant to take Yugi's" Bakura outstretched his hand and reached for Pegasus' eye.

"No! Nooo!" Pegasus yelled, Rosemary heard him from the bottom of the stairs and stood up

"Did you hear that scream?" Tristan asked

"Came from the tower" Tea said

"Sounded like Pegasus" Joey said

"Sounded like a castrated dog to me" Lupita said

"That's painful" Ashleigh said

"Look, something's happen?" Tea said as the guards walked down Pegasus tower carrying him on their backs

"What happened? He looks miserable" Ashleigh asked

"It's him" Yugi said, "Croquette what happened to Pegasus?"

"It's none of your concern, he's suddenly taken ill" Croquette said

"Well what about grandpa and the others, he promised he'd free their souls, he promised!" Yugi said

"Not my department" Croquette said and walked off

"Excuse me" Rosemary said and ran after Pegasus, she stopped and looked back, "Don't worry about your grandpa" she continued running

"Hey, did you get a look at Pegasus?" Joey asked

"Who or what could've done that to him?" Tristan asked

"Beats me" Ashleigh said

"Maybe we should check out the towers you think?" Tea said

"Yeah let's go" Lupita said with something on her mind, they all went up to the tower and split up

"So this is where Pegasus hangs out, whoever that woman is she sure is pretty" Joey said looking at the portrait of Cecilia

"Yeah" Tristan said

"Kinda familiar" Ashleigh commented, "Doesn't she look kinda like that girl, the one who likes Kaiba?"

"Yeah, she's pretty too, think they're related or something?" Joey asked

"I don't know" Ashleigh said and shrugged her shoulders

"Hey, what's this?" Tea said and picked up and notebook and flipped through the pages, "It's seems to be a diary"

"A sign, only a very girly man keeps a diary" Lupita said coming back from her search around the room, something fell out of Pegasus diary and unto the floor, Lupita hit Yugi's shoulder and pointed to the floor

"Maybe we'll find something in here" Tea said and Yugi picked up the card, "It's all about Pegasus, listen to this, he's written about that lady"

"She's everywhere" Yugi said

"She seems to be very important to him" Tea said

"How come we haven't seen her?" Lupita asked

"Darling Cecilia" Tea began reading, "At last I finally found a way to restore you to this world, it's an elaborate plan but not one beyond my genius, it involves the Kaiba Corporation and some ancient magic I tend to harness when I obtain more millennium items"

"I love the way you read, not a single stutter" Ashleigh commented

"This could be it, this explains why he set up the tournament and why he went after Yugi" Tea said

"And maybe who this girl is" Yugi said

"Pretty obvious he's hung up on her" Joey said

"She must mean so much to him" Ashleigh whispered

"Cecilia, oh my lovely darling Cecilia, you know how I loved you since the first moment we met, though it was many years ago, I'll never forget that day, it was at a party at my father's country estate, it was a gala event with celebrities and tycoons all over the world, anyone who was anyone was there, but by far, the one that impressed me most was you, even though we were only children, I knew I was in love, we were drawn to each other, and from that moment on, we were inseparable you and I, you inflamed my passions, inspired me to become a painter and you were my favorite subject, I was so in love, and just when I thought things couldn't get any better, you agreed to take my hand once again, this time, in marriage, that was the happiest day of my life, then you gave me the news of our upcoming child, No words were able to describe what I felt, for I was soon to be the happiest man with the most beautiful family in the world, but all this joy was cut short, for as it seemed just as we said our vows, just as after our infant was born, you were struck down by a disease, you died giving life to our small treasure, and were taken from me and our newborn daughter, Rosemary, whom you named in with your final breaths. It was as if a blow had struck me from the heavens, one filled with sorrow. From that moment on, I could no longer paint; I unjustly pushed Rosemary away, blaming her for your death, my heart grew bitter and cold unable to accept the idea that our life together was forever lost. It was until I finally held her, our little girl and she smiled at me, from that moment, she became my life. I kept her close to me, fearing that an illness might catch her and take her away just as it did to you. How I wished you could see her, how radiant she was, how alike you she grew to be, I wanted you to be able to raise her with me. I decided to scour the earth in an attempt to find any way to reach you beyond this mortal veil. I kept Rosemary safe from harm by keeping her at home, for I could not bring myself to endanger her with the evils of this world.

"My journey eventually brought me to the great pyramids of Egypt, that mysterious land whose ancient people believe in the life beyond here and now, a belief I had wanted to embrace, I had just began to explore that ancient city, when fate intervened.

_Flashback: Pegasus walked through the market when a gust of wind blew his hat away, the hat rolled down the street and Pegasus began to chase after it. A man grabbed the hat and returned it to Pegasus, "Thank you" Pegasus said_

"_Stranger, heed my advice" the man said as Pegasus put on his hat, "Huh?" Pegasus wondered, "You have journeyed far, seeking to cure the ache within your soul, take great care, the search to heal the pains of a broken heart might lead to only greater heart ache" the man said_

"_Wait how do you know?" Pegasus asked_

"_It matters not, go home" the man said and walked away_

"But I couldn't, I realized if he somehow knew of my pain, maybe he could help me heal it, I followed him against his wishes, or so I thought.

_Pegasus ran to the dark staircase of which he had seen the man take_

"Although the passage seemed to the bowels of the earth, still I followed, and my footsteps lead me to a hidden crypt, apparently buried beneath centuries of civilization.

"_What is this place?" Pegasus asked_

"_So, you chose not to heed my warning" the mysterious man said, two others grabbed Pegasus, and he began to struggle, "What are you doing? Let me go!" Pegasus exclaimed,_

"_I am a guardian of the millennium items, once this sacred place has been discovered, the only way to leave is to be chosen, it must be your destiny" The man said and grabbed the millennium eye_

"_But how can these millennium items be part of my destiny, what do you mean?" Pegasus asked and was thrown before the man_

"_You will now be tested by the item itself, the millennium eye" the man said and showed him the eye_

"_The eye itself, but how?"_

"_Each millennium item awaits the day its fated possessor appears to claim it, and punished those who are undeserving"_

"_Punishes?"_

"_Now, if you pass its test it will empower you to see more than you've ever seen before"_

"_And if I fail its test?"_

"_If you are not the one destined to posses it, all that awaits you is nightmares beyond your imagination" the man said and started placing the millennium eye in place of Pegasus' left eye. Pegasus yelled as the test of the millennium item began, he struggled with it and fell on his knees, "You have not descended into chaos, and madness, you are the chosen one, now your eyes will be opened to dimensions beyond the here and now, like having a sixth sense, capable of seeing worlds and times outside our own"_

"_Cecilia" Pegasus said looking into the world beyond and seeing his Cecilia coming to embrace him_

"_Maximillion, it's really you" Cecilia said and fell into his arms_

"_Cecilia, I found you, my darling, we're reunited at long last" Pegasus said_

"_But be warned, seeing is not the same as touching, being, holding" the man said and Cecilia disappeared from Pegasus arms and Pegasus let a tear fall, "That is beyond the power of this millennium item"_

"I should've have once again been engulfed by the despair, but seeing you that brief moment, gave me more hope than I thought possible, even though you were gone from my world, I knew there was still a way to reach your spirit and I wouldn't rest till I found a way to bring you back, and once again touch the flower that is your face and gaze into your eyes once more" Tea stopped reading and closed the book

"I'm about to cry" Ashleigh said

"That girl, Rosemary, is she the one we've been seeing around the castle?" Tristan asked

"Pegasus' daughter" Joey said

"No wonder she got to sit in the big chair" Lupita said

"It goes on to say later, Pegasus got an inspiration, he found a way to combine Kaiba's virtual technology with the magic of millennium items to restore Cecilia" Tea said, "But nothing about grandpa or the Kaiba brothers"

"Hey look, three soul cards, and they're all blank" Yugi said

"Pegasus must've freed them" Joey said

"Let's find out" Tea said

"Yeah" the rest said and went to see if everyone was awake

"I hope they're okay" Yugi said staying behind and thought about the spirit, 'I wonder what the spirit would do if Ashleigh were to suddenly die as well, the poor guy wouldn't be able to take it, but it feels like he's familiar with Ashleigh, like at one time they knew each other before they met, but I can't be sure'

"Come on Yug, let's go" Joey said

"Hey guys wait for me" Yugi said and ran after them, he stopped at one of the steps and saw something appear out of thin air, "What's going on?" he saw a man appear from the strange portal, "He has a millennium item too"

'A disturbance in the mystic alignment brings me here' the man thought

"Who are you?" Yugi asked

'I know not who has stolen Pegasus' millennium eye, and upset the cosmic balance, but perhaps I should begin my search here, through the centuries those who have possessed one millennium item have often been driven to conquer them all'

"No, stay back" Yugi said

'I sense that the thief hides somewhere within the castle walls, I shall begin my investigation with this boy'

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked as the man held out his millennium item towards Yugi

'The millennium key will unlock his mind and reveal the truth to me' the man put the key against Yugi's head and turned it.

He entered the corridors of the Yugi's mind and saw it was split into two, 'what is this, this youth's mind contains two chambers, never have I seen such a thing, one is a room of pure innocence, devoid of malice, the purity of the soul I sense here could not possibly belong to the criminal who stole the millennium eye, but wait, in the other chamber, I detect another presence, and this soul is much more mysterious'

The door of the spirit opened up and revealed the spirit standing before the wandering man, "It's alright, you may enter my chamber if that is what you desire, but I warn you, tread cautiously, I will allow no harm to the boy whose vessel I share, you're presence here intrigues me"

'In the past I ventured into the minds of many people, but I never encountered a chamber so dank and mysterious, I feel as though I'm in a tomb of an ancient Egyptian pharaoh' the man thought

"I don't know how you entered my mind, explain yourself before you trespass further, I demand an explanation for your intrusion" the spirit said

"I seek a criminal who has stolen the power of a millennium item, it has been five long millennia since those ancient items were created, there magical energies were trapped in them by a brave pharaoh, combined, these seven millennium items posses power enough to conquer the world, hence many evil men have ventured to gather these items for themselves, it is my heritage to guard the millennium items and my charge to punish the thief who stole Pegasus' millennium eye"

"And you accuse me of being that criminal?"

"You have already taken refuge in the vessel of another, that does not bode well, but if you are not the criminal, then you have nothing to fear from my search"

"Guilty until proven innocent, an ancient concept for this modern age, however, I have nothing to hide; I'm not your criminal"

"Then grant me passage to your unconscious mind"

"Fine, I'll open the doors for you" the spirit said and snapped his fingers, "You may search them to your hearts content"

The man looked around at the room, it was large and stair cases lead to room which lead to other rooms which resulted in an endless maze, 'Never have I seen such complexity as in this one's mind, truly, he's an extraordinary individual'

"And now, I will leave you to your exploration" the spirit said and disappeared

'There are mysteries within mysteries here, levels beyond levels, I must probe each chamber for the truth' he opened the first door which revealed a trap, 'It was a trap, despite his cooperation, something in his mind conspires to keep me from the truth, so many doors, so many false entries all designed to distract me from the proper path' he thought continuing the search, 'But no matter how they try to confuse and disorient me, my millennium key will show me the true way, it draws me here, the truth lies within' he opened the door, 'What's this?' he thought, beyond the door against the end wall was a faint carving, the carving of a woman, but the carving was worn away and barely visible, and the fires beside it did not burn high enough to show the female's face, 'This room must contain something of importance, and it appears safe enough, still, I shall precede with extreme caution' he took three steps in and the floor underneath him crumbled, and he hung to the edge of the floor, 'Another trap, never have I a seen mental defense so strong, this could be the end of me, if I fall into this deep darkness, I will be trapped eternally within his cryptic mind'

"I don't know why the spirit of my puzzle is doing this to you, but I can't let him hurt you" Yugi said and grabbed the man's hand

'It's the innocent one!' he thought

"Let me help you up" Yugi said, he helped the man up

"I see only the truth, but it's strange my way is blocked, it only leads me here" the man said

"It's strange alright, but I don't think the spirit of the puzzle is doing this on purpose, I get the feeling there are some memories hidden from him, I sure wish I knew what they were" Yugi said and noticed the carving, 'That person looks familiar' the fires beside the carving rose to the figure's chin and the door beside it suddenly began to shine and opened

"The door, it opens for you, as if seeking to answer your curiosity, but why? Why does it yield to you?"

They entered the door and Yugi looked back at the faint dark carving, and continued, "What is all this? What are these stone tablets?" Yugi asked

"5,000 years ago, Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power, these shadow games were played with real magic and real monsters, but those games erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world, until the brave pharaoh locked the magic away, sealing the monster in stone tablets, but how could your other personality have knowledge of this ancient secret, and why do I suddenly sense here, in his unconscious mind, magic that the world has not known for five millennia?"

"They look just like the monsters on the cards we use to play with today"

A sudden light appeared before them, "Look out, a new threat appears"

"The Dark Magician!" Yugi exclaimed

"He prepares to strike, he's another mental defense against any intruders, the magician intends to destroy us both"

"No way"

"Unless we can stop him we will never leave this chamber" he looked down, "Wait, this surface of which I stand may be the means of our salvation, if that other image spawn the essence of the dark magician then this one must contain the magical energy of his nemesis, the blue eyes white dragon, if I can use the power of the millennium key to unleash it's might, it will obliterate the magician"

"No, stop!"

"Why should I?"

"Because, he'd never hurt me" Yugi said and ran over to the Dark Magician, "Dark Magician, we are not intruders, don't you recognize me? Stand aside and let us leave in peace, we will not reveal the hidden secrets, you know me, you trust me"

"What's this?" the man said, 'The Dark Magician who only in ancient times obeyed the pharaoh, gives heed to this youth? Impossible, unless, this boy is the chosen one, the prophecy comes to pass' the light from the Dark magician shone brightly and suddenly both Yugi and the mysterious man stood outside his mind

"I apologize for my rude intrusion into your mind, I did not realize that you are the chosen one, and that the ancient prediction have finally been fulfilled at last, in my search for a thief I instead found the most worthy, one fated to unlock all the magic, the theft to Pegasus' eye was the first sign that evil once again walks the earth, bringing madness in its wake, as in ancient time, chaos threatens to envelop an unsuspecting world, and only he who solved the millennium puzzle can save it"

"What do you mean? Is there anything else you can tell me about this?" Yugi asked

"Take great care; be on your guard, for whoever the thief is who stole Pegasus' Millennium item, he will also come seeking yours"

"Wow, that's almost too scary to think about, but if a guy like you couldn't find him, how do you expect me too?" Yugi asked, "Wait don't go, I've got a lot more questions!"

The portal began to shine, "Like, who are you?!" Yugi yelled

"My name is Shadi, and I am certain we will meet again another day" Shadi said, "But until then, stay true to your destiny, remember the fate of the world rest on your shoulders"

* * *

**That's all for now! Yugi is the chosen one, so is harry potter and all the other people who've been chosen**

**Btw: All of you can probably guess who is the the carving on Yami's mind, but i'm going to tell you now that she wasn't in his unconscious mind because in a way he does remember her, but he doesn't, that's why she's next to the door, but not past it, and that's why the fire shows her lower half, but doesn't reveal her face. All to signal a type of detached recognition towards her. I tried to hide that in there and here's the explanation in case you didn't get it, and how her carving came to be inside the millennium puzzle will be explained later.**

**Thanks 4 Readin!**

**Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	42. Heading Home

**chapter 42! they'll be all heading back home this time, kinda sad it's all over isn't it, oh well, it was a fun run**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

* * *

"Bakura, hey Bakura, you still up there?" Joey asked

"Yes, I'm with Mokuba, he's coming around" Bakura replied and Mokuba began to wake up

"Huh? Bakura?" Mokuba asked

"Is he okay?" Tea asked

They all ran in and went to Mokuba's and Bakura's side, "Yes, Mokuba fine"

"Great, so his soul's back in his body huh?" Joey said

"That's a relief" Tea said

"So cute" Lupita said and pinched Mokuba's cheek

"Hey let go!" Mokuba said

"So, he's really alright?" Yugi asked running in behind them

"He's fine" Tea said

"Who would've believed Pegasus keep his word?" Tristan asked

"Yeah, go figure" Yugi said

"Are you kidding me? I knew everything was going to work out all along" Ashleigh said smugly

"Yeah right" Tea said and Ashleigh laughed and sweat-dropped

"So, how are you doing Mokuba? You feeling up to get off this island?" Yugi asked

"Not without Seto, where's my big brother?" Mokuba asked

"He's somewhere in this castle, we'll find him, and I bet he already knows your safe" Yugi said

"Gotta find Mokuba" Seto said just waking up

"I'll help you" Rosemary said walking up to him

"Yugi, Joey" Croquette said

"Croquette" Yugi said

"Ashleigh" Lupita said

"Lupita" Ashleigh

"Due to his illness, Mr. Pegasus will be unable to attend" Croquette said

"If you ask me, it's just a lame excuse to avoid paying off on the prizes" Joey said

"All prizes are still to be awarded" Croquette snapped back, "Yugi has already received his agreed upon reward of three freed souls, but" Croquette walked forward and revealed a card, "In addition, this"

"What is it?" Yugi asked

"A card" Ashleigh stated

"Not really what I meant" Yugi said smiling

"It's a card called the Ties of Friendship, it's the only one of its kind, hand painted by Pegasus himself" Croquette said and Yugi took the card, "I was instructed to deliver it personally to Yugi Mutou, you are now officially king of games"

Croquette took out an envelope, "This contains a check for the prize money, won by Yugi in his duel with Joey Wheeler"

"It's all yours Joey, just like I promised" Yugi said and Joey took the envelope

"You're the best Yug" Joey said

"Excuse me" Ashleigh said

"Yeah, I didn't forget, we gotta pay back that debt you owe to that mob" Joey said

"Good" Ashleigh and Lupita said

"Three million dollars Joey" Tea said

"For your sister's operation, and Ashleigh's behind" Tristan said and Ashleigh nervously laughed

"Yeah, we've been apart for so long, , but now I can save her from going blind" Joey said

"That's great Joey" Yugi said

"Yeah, you bet it is" Joey said

"Hey, now we can go home, Joey can send us the money through the bank or internet right?" Lupita said

"Yeah, I can't believe, home" Ashleigh said

"Now, we'd like you all to leave" Croquette said and walked away

"Yugi, I just realized, if Mokuba's soul's been returned, then maybe" Tea said

"Yeah, it should mean that grandpa's recovering too" Yugi said, "I can't wait to get him out of that hospital"

"Yugi, you saved me" Grandpa said just waking up

"Seto! Big brother! Seto!" Mokuba yelled out in the courtyard with the rest, "It's me Mokuba! Where are you?!"

"The castle's huge, Kaiba could be almost anywhere" Yugi said and the door began to creak

"Looks like he found his way" Ashleigh said

"Hey!" Yugi said happily and the door opened to reveal Kaiba

"It's him!" Mokuba said

"Told you he'd be here" Rosemary said beside Kaiba

"Big brother!" Mokuba exclaimed and ran towards him and hugged Kaiba, "You're here, you're here"

"It's alright" Kaiba said hugging him back

"Come on, let's not get all mushy and gooey ya know? I can't take it" Joey said wiping his nose

"I'm sensitive too" Lupita said and slapped Joey's back which made him fall forward

"I'm finding that hard to believe" Joey said grimacing

Kaiba got down on one knee to face Mokuba, "Oh Seto, I didn't know what happened to you, but I never stopped thinking of you big brother"

"I know" Kaiba replied, "I would've risked anything to save you Mokuba"

"Yugi told me you risked a lot, and now we're together again Seto"

"So what do you say little brother, ready for me to take you back home where we belong?"

"You bet" Mokuba said

"Thank you Yugi, thanks for saving my brother Mokuba's soul, he means everything to me"

"How can I do anything else?" Yugi said

"And I am grateful, but because of our circumstances, our last duel was not really conclusive" Kaiba said

"Yes, you're right"

"One day we will meet in the arena again to decide which of us is truly the better duelist, and one of us will walk away with pride"

"Hm" Yugi said

"Come on Mokuba" Kaiba said and turned, "Let's go, my copter's waiting"

"Alright, we're going home!" Mokuba said

"And you're taking me with you" Rosemary said and put her arm around Kaiba's

"What makes you think that?" Kaiba said

"Well, long distance relationships don't work, so I have to go with you" Rosemary said

"You're delusional" Kaiba said

"Well, you're not pushing me off"

"Mokuba's right next to you and I don't want to hurt him"

"Just admit your undying love for me"

"I don't even remotely like you"

"Mokuba, can I go with you and your brother?"

"I guess" Mokuba said

"Alright, I got little brother approval, now you and I can be a real couple!" Rosemary said to Kaiba

"Fine, go away and I'll call you when I wanna see you again" Kaiba said

'You did it, you saved everyone Yugi' the spirit said

'We both did, and I don't even know your name' Yugi replied

'I've been called many things through the ages, Pharaoh, Yugioh, I've been known as Yami' Yami told Yugi

'Well Yami, I'm proud to call you my friend'

'Good, because I'm proud to be one'

"I just thought of something, all the boats have left, so how are we supposed to get off this island?" Joey asked

"Great" Ashleigh said

"We gotta hitch a ride, come on!" Joey said and ran forward

"Wait for us Kaiba!" Tristan said

"And us too!" Yugi yelled and the rest followed Joey and Tristan

"Yugi" Ashleigh said running beside Yugi

"Yeah?" Yugi asked

"Tell the spirit I'm still angry at him!" Ashleigh said and ran ahead of Yugi

"Huh?" Yugi questioned, 'Yami, what did you do?'

'I'm not sure' Yami replied

'Yugi has the championship, Joey has the money, but I hold the real prize, the millennium eye, and soon, I'll have Yugi's millennium puzzle as well' Bakura thought

"What's the matter Yugi; you're not surprised to see me up and about are you?" Grandpa said at the airport as they walked through the terminal

"Grandpa" Yugi said, "Hey grandpa! You're okay!" Yugi ran over to his grandpa and hugged him

"Yes my boy" Grandpa said

"I've missed you, ready to go home?" Yugi said and Mr. Mutou nodded

"Well, this is where we take off" Ashleigh said

"Yep, I saw the sign for the island not long ago, we have time, but we have to hurry" Lupita said

"Oh, is this yours?" the woman beside grandpa said holding out a cell phone, "I found it in our guest bedroom"

"Yeah, thanks" Lupita said and grabbed the phone

"Wow, so you guys are really leaving?" Joey asked

"Yeah, I mean, for real?" Tristan added

"Yep, we're heading back where we came from" Ashleigh said

"Are you sure you don't want to stay, a bit longer?" Tea asked

"No, we gotta go" Lupita said looking at the cell phone, "I've got messages from a very angry grandma"

"Okay, we'll miss you guys" Yugi said and looked down at the puzzle, 'Yami, do you want to take over, say your goodbyes?'

'No Yugi, I'd rather not' Yami said with a hurt look on his face standing beside Yugi in spirit, even though Yami didn't show it, Yugi felt his heart break.

Ashleigh saw the spirit and slightly smiled, 'Goodbye' she thought and looked away, Ashleigh and Lupita turned and started walking away, Ashleigh stopped and turned, "It was a fun adventure, one I'll remember for the rest of my life"

"Yeah, we're glad you were there" Tea said and wiped her eyes, "It's hard to see friends go"

"Later!" Ashleigh said as cheerily as she could, "Ready Lupe?"

"Yeah" Lupita answered quietly

Mr. Mutou and Mrs. Mutou saw the group and felt badly for them, Mr. Mutou looked on at the girls and remembered something.

"Hey, wait a second" Mr. Mutou called out

"Yeah?" Ashleigh and Lupita questioned

"You're forgetting something, your debt"

"We already paid that off" Lupita said

"No, you paid the debt you had back in Puerto Rico, you've barely paid the debt off for me" Grandpa said

"Huh? But we worked for you already" Ashleigh said

"You worked barely an hour, and you earn 1 dollar for every hour, you only paid off 50 cents"

"1 dollar per hour! Cheap!" Ashleigh exclaimed

"Oh well, a deal's a deal, you work for me until you've paid for your cards"

"We can pay with the money Joey gave us"

"I won't accept it, my grandson and Joey earned that money, not you, so I'm sorry, but you can't leave yet"

"Grandpa?" Yugi questioned and everyone looked questionably at him

"That's right, you're going to have to stay and work the money off" Grandpa said and Ashleigh and Lupita looked at each other

"Okay, but you'll have to talk with grandma, she won't like this" Lupita said and handed him the phone

"Don't worry" Mr. Mutou said and started calling their grandparents, some one on the other line picked up and immediately started yelling in Spanish. Ashleigh and Lupita overheard the yells and backed away.

"What's she saying?" Tristan asked

"You don't want to know" Ashleigh said

"Hello, I'm Solomon Mutou; I'd like to discuss something with you" Mr. Mutou said, he heard her stops and some steps

"_Yes?" _a woman asked with a gentle tone, they all looked at Ashleigh and Lupita

"That's my mom, she's the only one who knows English" Lupita said

"Hello, I need to talk to you about your Lupita and Ashleigh" Mr. Mutou continued

"_Did they do something wrong?"_

"No, not at all, you see, they came to my store and bought something without having the money, so I told them they can work it off, but you see, we're in a different place than you are, right now we're at an airport, and they still haven't paid them off"

"_So you want to keep them there?"_

"Yes, please be understanding, I'm simply trying to teach them a lesson, they must be taught to work fairly for earnings" Mr. Mutou said and heard some more yelling from the older woman

"Man, she's angry" Lupita said

"_I'm Isabel" _said a woman with a very harsh tone, _"And school?"_

"Why is grandma speaking English? Not even Shakespeare can get what she's saying" Ashleigh said

"I will enroll them in my grandson's school, they have a fine education system there" Mr. Mutou said and heard some more talking amongst the other line

"_Sleep?" _

"There are welcome to stay at my home, we already have a room prepared for them"

"_Send grades, and…" _There was more talk, _"Conditions"_

"Of course, I'll keep you informed about everything they do, don't worry, I have everything under control"

"_Fine, give them phone"_

Mr. Mutou handed them the phone and immediately everyone jumped at the sound of the old woman yelling at them. Ashleigh and Lupita answered with a small yes at every pause.

"We love you granny" Lupita said

"Take care" Ashleigh said and hung up while she was still shouting, "We can stay"

"Really?" They all asked

"Yep! And Yugi's our new roomie" Lupita said, "Or we're his…"

"Don't hurt yourself, we can stay!" Ashleigh cheered

"Alright!" The rest said happily

"Now we can all go home" Yugi said

"I'm going down to the school to enroll them, take your grandpa home, okay Yugi?" the woman said

"Okay mom" Yugi replied

"Whoa, Yugi has a mom" Lupita whispered

"Come on, let's go" Yugi said and they all started walking to the shop and talking with grandpa.

"So you saved me, and became champion of the duelist kingdom Yugi?" Grandpa asked

"Well I didn't do it alone grandpa, everyone helped" Yugi said

"That's right, everybody pitched in, and he couldn't have done it without me" Joey said and laughed

"Well, then you've obviously improved since I last saw you duel" Grandpa said

"Not that much" Tristan said

"I almost kicked his butt" Ashleigh said

"Yeah, too bad I kicked yours first" Joey said

"You got lucky, we'll see who's better next time" Ashleigh challenged

"You're on!"

"So, Ashleigh duels too?" Grandpa asked

"Yep, and I made it to the top of duelist kingdom" Ashleigh said smugly

"Too bad I beat her" Joey said

"Guess it was a good choice selling you those cards, and you Lupita?" Grandpa asked

"They're very pretty" Lupita said

"Guess you don't duel" Grandpa said

"They all got better, but I think Ashleigh would've been easily able to beat Joey if it hadn't been for that lucky turn" Tristan said

"You're with her?!" Joey exclaimed and everyone laughed

"Grandpa, maybe you should go home and rest, you did just get out of a hospital you know?" Yugi said

"Don't be silly, I feel great!" Grandpa said and started doing aerobics, "1 2, 3 4, 1 2- oh!" there was loud crack and grandpa held his back

"Grandpa!" Yugi exclaimed

"You okay Mr. Mutou?" Tristan asked

"That's gotta hurt" Ashleigh said

"Just a little stiff that's all" Mr. Mutou replied

"Hey! I've got something to say to you, that is if you're who I think you are!" a little girl yelled and they all looked at her

"What in the world?" Yugi questioned

"Yugi, I think you have a fangirl" Ashleigh said

"Who is that?" Joey asked, "You guys know her?"

"No" Lupita replied

"Hello" Mr. Mutou said and the girl moved forward with her luggage behind her.

"Tell me, is your name Solomon Mutou?" the girl asked

"That's right, and who might you be?" Mr. Mutou asked

"Oh, it's a grandpa fangirl… disturbing" Lupita said

"Who might I be? I might be Rebecca, and I might have just arrived here in town, and I might have been waiting for you to show up, it's not nice to keep a lady waiting you know!" Rebecca said

"Lady?" Yugi asked

"That's right! Are you saying I'm not a lady buster?" Rebecca asked

"She's annoying" Ashleigh whispered

"Wait a minute, what's a little squirt like you doing traveling all by herself anyway? That's dangerous" Joey said

"Oh yeah, well I can take care of myself, and if not I've got teddy to protect me, isn't that right teddy?" Rebecca asked her stuffed bear

"She talks to the bear?" Joey exclaimed

"The bear can listen?" Lupita asked

"Rebecca wait, what is it exactly you want from me?" Mr. Mutou asked

"My card back!" Rebecca said

"Beg your pardon?"

"You got my blue eyes white dragon; now give it back to me!"

"Huh?" they all asked

"Listen, you all heard what I said, I want my blue eyes back right now" Rebecca said

"There's a slight problem" Tea said

"The blue eyes white dragon is an ultra rare and powerful card that only belongs in the deck of a true champion" Rebecca said, "I, Rebecca, am a true champion, I've traveled the world and beaten many top duelist while you were away, isn't that right teddy?"

"You've beaten top duelist around the world?" Grandpa asked

"Yep, I dare say, I'm the number 1 duelist in America!" Rebecca said

"Aren't you a little young?" Tea asked

"Yeah, like 5 yrs old or something?" Ashleigh asked

"I'm 8" Rebecca replied

"Yeah, inches tall" Joey said

"You really shouldn't tell lies little girl" Tristan said

"But I agree, lying is fun, especially when you don't get caught" Lupita said

"Wait, it may not be a lie, I remember reading something, an article just before we left for the duelist kingdom about a duel monsters prodigy, she was causing a major sensation" Yugi said

"No way, you're not telling me this little pipsqueak is really the national champion, are ya?" Joey said, "Get real Yug"

"What's the deal!? Are you questioning my dueling credentials pal?" Rebecca said

"What do credentials mean?" Lupita wondered

"Hey don't give any lip, I got credentials too! Second in the duelist kingdom tournament!" Joey said

"That's true, but on the other hand you probably don't know how to spell credentials" Tristan said

"Knock it off; you're supposed to be on my side!" Joey said

"Oh, I know all about that, first place in the duelist kingdom went to Yugi Mutou, and second place went to Joey Wheeler, but who cares who came in second, it's only first place that really matters!" Rebecca said, "Isn't that right Teddy?"

"Er…Let me at her!" Joey said and was held back by Tristan, "I'll show her!"

"Dude, she can call the cops on you" Ashleigh said and Joey stopped, "Right" he said in defeat

"But Rebecca, I'm confused, why do you think your championship entitles you to my blue eyes white dragon card?" Mr. Mutou asked

"No I don't' think that, the blue eyes white dragon card should be mine because you stole it from me" Rebecca said

"Just wait a minute, no way, my grandfather? He'd never steal!" Yugi said

"Well, there are only four blue eyes white dragon cards in the world, Kaiba's got three and my card is missing" Rebecca said

"Only four?" Ashleigh whispered

"What's with you kid? You're not making any sense here" Joey said

"That blue eyes white dragon is mine! And if you won't give it back to me then I demand the right to duel for it!" Rebecca yelled

"Rebecca, you don't understand" Yugi said

"Oh yes I do, your gramps' scared, he's just afraid to duel with me" Rebecca said

"No, no, he's not afraid to duel you Rebecca, it's just that, that card, it's…well" Yugi said

"I've heard enough of your excuses! Duel me old man now! Listen, Solomon Mutou, if I win this duel you give that blue eyes white dragon back to me!" Rebecca yelled

"What does it take to penetrate that thick skull of yours!?" Joey exclaimed

"To the arena!" Rebecca said and held out her teddy

"I will eat you alive, grrr!" Teddy said

-

"Look it's a blue eyes! A real one!" a small boy said at Kaibaland

"It's just a statue son" the father said chuckling

"Hey, all right, I win again! I love KaibaLand sis!" a boy who was dueling said

"So, can you help us Mokuba?" Yugi asked

"Well, you're asking a lot Yugi, you know Kaibaland's duel rings are booked solid for the next three months, but of course we do owe you big time" Mokuba said

"Thanks Mokuba" Yugi said and Rebecca pushed them out of the way

"Well, so what are we all waiting for? Let's get this duel on the road" Rebecca said

"Um, hey, where's Ashleigh?" Lupita asked and they looked around for her

"Isn't that her right there?" Mokuba said and pointed to a game machine, the machine sounded with a red 'winner' sign on Ashleigh's side

"Yeah! I win! Loser!" Ashleigh said pointing to the other opponent who was a boy half her age, the rest sweat-dropped and sighed

"But…" the boy stuttered and began to cry, Ashleigh collected her prize and went back to the boy

"Come on kid, don't cry, you'll get better one day" Ashleigh said and stuck out the stuffed blue eyes towards him, "I'll let you touch the prize"

"Okay" The boy said and grabbed the toy and ran off

"Hey!" Ashleigh yelled after him, "You little sonuva-!"

"Come on" Lupita said and started pulling on Ashleigh's arm

"But my blue eyes, he took it, I want it back!" Ashleigh whined while being dragged away towards the arena and they all got to the arena.

"Nice dueling arena, a little small though" Rebecca said, "Okay Mr. Mutou, are you ready to duel?"

Grandpa nodded with almost no hesitation, "But grandpa" Yugi protested

"Relax Yugi, I'll be fine" Mr. Mutou said

"I don't know" Yugi said

"What is this! Are we going to duel or settle in for a afternoon nap!?" Rebecca yelled

"He can't duel you, I'll face you instead" Yugi said

"Yugi!" Tea exclaimed

"Grandpa was just released from the hospital this morning, he's in no condition to be dueling Rebecca" Yugi explained

"Okay, then that's even better, Rebecca, the national champion, vs. Yugi Mutou, winner of the duelist kingdom in a clash of titans, of course it's still ordinary him against genius me, so he doesn't stand of chance of winning does he teddy?" Rebecca said and started walking towards her side of the arena

"No a chance, grrr!" Teddy said and Yugi sighed

"Oh, I can't tell if she's just stuck on herself, or totally nuts" Joey said angrily

"Or maybe both, you guys watch from here" Yugi said

"Be very careful Yugi, she is strange, but smart" Grandpa said

"My prize" Ashleigh whined, "I hate kids"

"You're acting like one yourself" Tea said

"No I'm not!" Ashleigh said and stomped her foot, the rest scratched their heads and smiled nervously, Yugi walked over to his side of the arena and settled his deck

"Let's duel!" Yugi and Rebecca yelled

"Oh Yugi, sure you wanna go through with this?" Rebecca asked

"I'm sure" Yugi said

"Okay, but it'd be a lot easier to just give me the blue eyes white dragon, you're up against a genius you know" Rebecca said and cuddled her teddy bear, "Aw teddy, isn't that right?"

"Yup, yup, you're a genius Rebecca, grrr" Teddy said

"Now let's get down to it!" Rebecca said

'Who on earth is this young lady? And why does she think I stole her blue eyes white dragon?' Mr. Mutou thought

"It's your turn" Yugi said

"For my first brilliant move, witch of the black forest, in attack mode, alright, let's see what you're worth witchy woman!" Rebecca said

Witch of the Black Forest- Atk: 1100; Def: 1200

"Huh" Mr. Mutou said and remembered the same move done by his opponent in a previous move, "An unusual opening gambit"

'What's she up to? Witch of the Black forest isn't really that strong of a card at all, why would she play that?' Yugi thought

"He thinks very slowly teddy, do you suppose he'll ever play a card?" Rebecca asked the stuffed toy animal

"I'll play Rebecca, the Celtic Guardian, in attack mode!" Yugi said

Celtic Guardian- Atk: 1400; 1200

"Celtic Guardian! Attack the witch!" Yugi yelled and the Celtic Guardian attacked and destroyed the witch of the black forest, "So much for your black forest witch"

Yugi- 2000

Rebecca- 1700

"Waaa! That mean old Yugi sent my worthless witch to the graveyard, oh what do I do? Huh what did you say?" Rebecca asked teddy, "Oh thank you! If the witch of the black forest is sent to the graveyard, I get to pick another card from my deck, a monster with up to 1500 defense points, and I get to shuffle my deck again, wee! Thank you teddy!"

"Well I'm waiting, are you gonna play or what?" Yugi asked

"Hey! Don't you distract me when I'm thinking!" Rebecca yelled, "What next? Decisions, decisions, decisions"

"That kid can drive you crazy really easily" Tea said

"Oh, I guess I'm stuck with this one, here we go" Rebecca said, "I play Sangan in attack mode"

Sangan- Atk: 1000; Def: 600

"Aw, he's so cute isn't he?" Rebecca said

"Not for long, you can kiss Sangan goodbye" Yugi said

"Oh" Rebecca said dramatically

"Celtic Guardian attack!" Yugi yelled and sangan was split in half and destroyed

Rebecca- 1300

Yugi- 2000

"Ah, oh, that Celtic Guardian sent my poor sangan to the graveyard too! You're so mean!" Rebecca exclaimed

"Give me a break" Yugi whispered, "I'm not being mean, I'm just playing the game!"

"Did you hear that Teddy, nasty old Yugi is yelling at me" Rebecca said

"And I'm not yelling at you!" Yugi yelled

"Huh? What did you say? We haven't lost just yet Teddy? If sangan goes to the graveyard I can pull a new monster? Mm-hm, I understand that" Rebecca said

"I don't know, that girls weird" Tea said

"Geniuses are supposed to be eccentric ya know?" Tristan said

"That explains me and my awesomeness" Ashleigh said

"What does eccentric mean?" Lupita asked

"I don't know" Ashleigh replied knowingly and the rest sighed

"Come on you guys, you gotta be kiddin, that little twerp's no genius, she's just a nut case" Joey said

'Rebecca's strategy is strangely familiar to me' Mr. Mutou thought

"Now let's get down to business! Kid gloves are off! You've met you're match Yugi" Rebecca said

"Suddenly she's a lot more serious" Yugi noted

"I play a magic card, tribute to the doom! It let's me throw away one card from my own hand, in exchange I get to wipe out one of my opponents monsters from the field" Rebecca explained

"Huh?" Yugi whispered

"Just watch" Rebecca said and discarded one card, the magic activated and wrapped the Celtic Guardian in gauze and a large hand came out from the field and pulled him down, destroying him, "Celtic Guardian went bye-bye, and to finish my turn, I play one more card in defense mode, here's when things start to get interesting Yugi, mark my words, the blue eyes white dragon will be mine again"

"Am I having hallucinations, or did she just put on a totally different personality?" Tristan asked

"Uh-uh, she's a lot smarter than she led us to believe, watch out for her Yugi!" Tea yelled

"I don't see it" Lupita said

'Tea's right, that little kid stuff was just an act, Rebecca's a serious duelist' Yugi thought, "Alright Rebecca, I attack with summoned skull!"

Summoned Skull- Atk: 2500; Def: 1200

"Big mistake Yugi! The card I played was the millennium shield!" Rebecca yelled

"The millennium shield!" Yugi exclaimed

"It has three thousand defense points and your skull only has 2500 attack points" Rebecca said and jumped happily, "So you lose 500 life points!"

Yugi- 1500

Rebecca- 1300

"Wee! Yugi's down 500 points" Rebecca said

"Hey, that little squirt can actually duel" Joey said

"Some one's trained her very well" Tristan said

"I wonder if he's available" Ashleigh whispered

'Wait, I've seen that card before with its overwhelming defense power, I remember now!' Grandpa thought 'It was in an archeological dig in Egypt, so many years ago that I nearly forgotten, but almost card for card, my friend, professor Hawkins and I played this same duel'

"Why are you so surprised that I won that last exchange? I told you I was a child prodigy, this duel has been easy so far" Rebecca said and looked down at Teddy

"RRRough him up Rebecca" Teddy said

"Right Teddy" Rebecca replied

"I play a magic card, ring of magnetism" Rebecca said and a ring showed up around the shield

"Now why would she play that?" Yugi whispered, 'Combining it with the millennium shield actually weakens the shields overwhelming defense power'

Millennium Shield- Atk: 0; Def: 2500

"Poor Yugi, he's confused Teddy, what's he gonna do?" Rebecca asked playfully

"Nothing, I'm going to pass this turn" Yugi said

"Aha, he's taking the wait and see attitude, well if you can't think of a move, I can, Cannon Soldier! Attack mode!" Rebecca yelled

Cannon Soldier- Atk: 400; Def: 1300

"Be very careful Yugi!" Mr. Mutou yelled

"Huh?" they all questioned

"If she sacrifices a monster next, she can turn canon soldier's assault directly on Yugi's life points" Mr. Mutou explained

"Yeah, but she's never gonna get the chance, cause Yugi's summoned skull's gonna blow canon soldier away" Joey said

"Let's hope so, other wise that soldier will do a lot of damage" Tristan said

"Summoned Skull, attack canon soldier! Lighting strike!" Yugi yelled

"Waste of energy, just watch what happens when he attacks" Rebecca said, the attack was redirected towards the shield and destroyed, "See? The ring of magnetism draws all your attacks to my millennium shield, get it? While the ring of magnetism is in play, my monsters are all safe, because all you can attack is my millennium shield and it's got a defense power of 2500, ha!"

'It's a stand-off, summoned skull's attack power is exactly equal to the defense power of her millennium shield, I have to break through that shield somehow in order to win' Yugi thought

"So are you having a good time teddy?" Rebecca asked the bear, "Good, cause this duel's gonna get even better now" Rebecca said and drew her card, 'Oh cool, it's a shadow ghoul, this little baby will come in handy later'

"But for now let's summon another wimpy witch of the black forest in attack mode" Rebecca said, "So long witch, you get used as a sacrifice to my canon soldier so he can turn all his power directly on Yugi's life points! Canon soldier, you got her energy, now blow Yugi away!" the soldier attacked Yugi's life points directly, "Well that took Yugi down a peg"

Yugi- 1100

Rebecca- 2000

"Four hundred pegs to be exact, and now I get to draw another card!" Rebecca said cheerily and giggled

"She's real good, she must've learned dueling from someone as experienced as you gramps" Joey said

"Yeah, she like when cute gets lethal" Lupita commented

"Joey you may be right" Mr. Mutou said

"Hm, I was taught by some one more talented than a Mutou can ever be, my grandfather was the best duelist ever" Rebecca

"Your grandfather?" Yugi asked

"Is what I suspect true? Rebecca, what's your last name?" Mr. Mutou asked

"Took you long enough to ask, yes, my name is Rebecca Hawkins, and my grandfather is professor Arthur Hawkins, the man who's blue eyes white dragon you stole, and who's friendship you betrayed" Rebecca said

"That's crazy" Tristan said

"Absolutely nuts" Joey agreed

"You're wrong Rebecca, my grandfather would never betray a friend" Yugi said

"That's what you think, but your grandfather is a thief Yugi" Rebecca said, "He stole my grandfather's blue eyes white dragon, and you're gonna pay"

* * *

**Lol, did you really think it was over? or did the length tip you off that it wasn't? maybe it was because of the story's status is on-going...O.o**

**Well, nope, the storie's not over yet, heck, you even met new oc's, not important ones, but i love all my oc's, and if you've never seen the japanese version, Yugi has a mom O.o, 4kids hates parents -.-"**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and also... "your mother plays card games in hell"~ LK**

**Thanks 4 Reading!**

**Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	43. Wrath Of Rebecca

**Chapter 43! sorry i didn't update in some time! i got distracted with one of my other stories, but back to this one now. and there's a special surprise in the end ;)**

**well, i don't have much to say to**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

* * *

"Now listen to me Rebecca, I'm only gonna say this one more time, my grandpa didn't steal your blue eyes white dragon!" Yugi exclaimed

"You're lying! He did! He did! He did! He did steal it! It was my grandpa's favorite and your grandpa took it from him, you won't get away with this! You thieves!" Rebecca yelled and Yugi growled in frustration

"Rebecca" Mr. Mutou said

"Now what?" Rebecca asked

"There's a story that you need to hear Rebecca, it's the story on how I met your grandfather, Professor Arthur Hawkins and of the danger we faced together" Mr. Mutou said

"In other words, more of your lies! Forget it!" Rebecca yelled

"No it's true, and be assured it was one of the most frightening experiences I've had in my entire life"

"I'm so sure"

"It happened years ago, but it's an adventure I'll never forget, I had traveled to Egypt to participate in an archeological dig, a brand new discovery had been made not far from the great pyramids, we wondered what ancient Egyptian secrets would soon be unearthed, the desert was hotter and dryer than what I expected so it was fortunate that I soon made a friend

"I guzzled the water Professor Hawkins gave a little too quickly, but my new friend Professor Arthur Hawkins was just amused of my enthusiasm, he was a kind and very brilliant man, but in his field of archeology, he was viewed as a very radical thinker" Grandpa said

"How come?" Tea asked

"His theories, he believed that duel monsters may have played some mysterious part in Egyptian history, am I right Rebecca?" Mr. Mutou asked

"So, a card game…was played by Egyptians, thousands of years ago?" Ashleigh said confused

"I don't understand grandpa" Yugi said

"In study of hieroglyphics, the ancient Egyptian writing kept turning up one particular word over and over again, and that one word was, duel" Mr. Mutou said

"Huh?" Joey questioned

"Duel?" Tea asked

"But why?" Yugi asked

"It was, a mystery. Using duel as a key word, he worked towards a new interpretation of Egyptian history, and he came to an astonishing conclusion, he had a theory that the ancient Egyptians played a similar game of duel monster that we have now, but Arthur's colleagues ridiculed his theories and dismissed them as wild fantasies, even in the face of such disbelief, he bravely stood his ground and continued his difficult researched of the ancient games of duel monsters, he invited me to join him in his work and I helped the best I could

"I time we discovered a link between the games and the millennium items" Mr. Mutou said

"What kind of link?" Yugi asked

"It's still very mysterious Yugi" Mr. Mutou said

_Flashback: "The ancient Egyptian's didn't play this game for just fun or money Solomon, but rather for the power to rule the world" Arthur explained_

"_How can that be?" Solomon asked_

"_The inscription tells of a place called the shadow realm, where terrible monsters dwell and powerful warrior's battle for dominion over the earth" Arthur said, "Apparently the ancient Egyptians played the game in that mysterious realm, and at stakes called in this description, were the face of the earth"_

"So the stories I heard were true" Yugi said

"And your friend, Professor Hawkins, is that where your blue eyes came from? He gave it to you?" Tea asked

"That's right" Mr. Mutou said

"Liar!" Rebecca yelled, "You were never his friend! My grandpa would've never given up his blue eyes white dragon! You stole it, I know you did! Isn't that right teddy?"

"Somebody shut her up" Ashleigh said

"Relax, she's only 5" Lupita said

"8"

"Whatever"

"No, Rebecca, I didn't, I couldn't have, because in that precise moment, that ancient tomb caved in around us" Mr. Mutou said

"Huh?" the all questioned

"The tomb caved in?" Rebecca asked

"Yes, and we thought we were lost" Mr. Mutou said

"_Solomon!" Arthur called_

"_Over here Arthur!" Solomon replied lost somewhere among the rocks, "Are you alright?"_

"_I think so, but the cave in has trapped us in this tomb, there's no way out!" Arthur exclaimed, "Wait, I found the lamp"_

"As time passed, we feared the pharaoh's grave would become ours as well, we consumed what little food we had with us, soon nothing was left but a canteen of water, enough for only one person"

"_Solomon" Arthur said_

"_Yes Arthur?" Solomon asked_

"_What would you say to a duel?"_

"_Now?"_

"_It'll help us keep our spirits up, and think about something beside us being trapped, it's better than sitting quietly in the dark waiting for the end to come eh?"_

"_Point taken" Solomon said, "Arthur, I have an idea"_

"_I'm listening"_

"_We have only a small amount of water left, there's not enough for two people, so if we try to share it, the chances are that neither one of us will walk out of this tomb alive, I propose that the last of this water should go to the winner of this duel, do you agree?"_

"_Sadly I do"_

"And so our grim duel began, in his first turn, the card Arthur played was witch of the black forest, sound familiar Rebecca?" Mr. Mutou asked

"It's the same card she played" Yugi said

"That's right Yugi, it was your grandfather who taught you to duel wasn't it?" Grandpa said and Rebecca turned

"Never mind her, go on with the story" Tea said

"Yeah, dueling for your lives" Ashleigh said

"Well, you see-" Mr. Mutou began

"No more lies!" Rebecca suddenly yelled, "Why should I believe you? You could be making this whole stupid story up!"

"Mr. Mutou doesn't lie" Tea said

"Has he ever said 'Good Morning'?" Ashleigh asked

"Well yeah"

"Then he's lied"

"Yeah, well, I think we should finish this duel" Rebecca said

"Oh yeah? Well some of us would rather hear the rest of the story first" Joey said riled up

"No, let the duel continue" Mr. Mutou said, "I think it's Yugi's turn"

"We know that! Why don't you butt out old man so we can settle this thing!" Rebecca yelled

"As you wish"

"Good, I'll get back to kicking Yugi's butt"

"Well, one thing's for certain"

"What?" Tea asked

"Rebecca may have learned dueling from Arthur, but she never learned manners from him" Mr. Mutou replied

Yugi drew a card, "Maybe this will teach her some, I play catapult turtle in attack mode, catapult turtle lets me sacrifice any monster on my field, when I do, I am then able to deduct half of my sacrificed monster's attack power directly from my opponents life points!" Yugi said

"What a joke, that won't help" Rebecca said

"It will when I combine it with my Brain Control!"

"Huh?! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!"

"With Brain Control I can seize any monster and control it for one turn, millennium shield, come to me! And now I use catapult turtle to sacrifice your millennium shield"

"Oh No!" Rebecca yelled as her shield was destroyed

"And my turn isn't over yet Rebecca, now, Summoned skull attack!" Yugi yelled and her canon soldier was destroyed, "Your Canon Soldier's toast"

Rebecca- 200

Yugi- 1100

"It's not fair! I'm still going to beat you Yugi, I'm going to get you and your thieving grandfather!" Rebecca yelled, 'Huh, this Yugi is a little better duelist than I thought, guess I can see how he won the duelist kingdom tournament, but he's never been up against a genius before and everything is going according to plan, let's see, right now I have six crummy monsters in my graveyard, not quite enough'

Rebecca drew a card, "Great, fantastic! Look what card we drew Teddy" Rebecca said, "Bravo, bravo Rebecca" Teddy said and Rebecca giggled

"What's so funny?" Joey asked

"Obviously that she's talking to the bear" Lupita replied

"Wee for victory! I play this magic card, Judgment Blaster!" Rebecca yelled

"What's that?" Yugi asked

"With judgment blaster, I can discard five cards from my hand, and in exchange" Rebecca said and summoned skull was destroyed, "I get to obliterate every monster you got on the field, and one more thing, now I summon my favorite monster! Up from the depts. Comes the creepy and oh so lovable Shadow Ghoul in attack mode, and for each lame-o monster in my graveyard, this adorable fella gains 100 extra attack points"

"For each monster?" Tea asked

"I lost count man, just how many monsters did she send to the graveyard?" Joey asked

"I think, it's 11" Tristan said

"100, 200, 300" Joey said counting with his fingers

"You missed one" Ashleigh said

"So it's 400?" Joey asked

"You counted two as one" Lupita said

"Oh, so 500?" Joey asked

"No, because that was the one I was talking about that he missed" Ashleigh said

"So back to 400?"

"But didn't he forget to count the pinky?" Lupita asked

"Oh, I didn't see that" Ashleigh said

"So…what number are we in again?" Joey said very confused

"It's 1100" Tea said irritated

"Uh-huh, shadow ghoul now has an attack power of 2700!" Rebecca said

Shadow Ghoul- Atk: 2700

"What? You mean you sacrificed 11 monsters to the graveyard just so you could their energy to power up your shadow ghoul?" Yugi asked

"You're just now catching on to my strategy Yugi? You'll have to think faster than that" Rebecca said

"Rebecca" Yugi said

"Now what?"

"Duel monsters isn't about tossing aside all your best creatures, each monster has its own kind of abilities and demands its own kind of respect, if you just throw them away-"

"Are you out of your mind!? Dueling has nothing to do with respecting your monster; everyone knows that the only thing that really matters is winning! Besides, what would a family of thieves know about a duelist's real power? I learned my dueling strategy from a master, my grandfather, anyways, dueling monsters aren't even real, they're just painted on cards, what's to respect?"

"That's not what Arthur thought" Mr. Mutou said

'Rebecca understands the strategy and tactics of duel monsters, but she's never found the heart of the cards' Yugi thought

'If anyone can teach Rebecca the lesson she needs to learn, it's my grandson' Mr. Mutou thought

"You're keeping me waiting here Yugi! I didn't come here to take a nap, I came here to duel!" Rebecca yelled

"Alright then, I summon a monster in defense mode" Yugi said

"Well, well, what you think I lack in respect I make up in talent" Rebecca said, "I drew a magic card, stop defense"

"She's forced the dark magician into attack mode!" Tristan said and the Dark Magician revealed himself

"And now Shadow ghoul attack, green vapor shroud!" Rebecca yelled

Dark Magician- Atk: 2500; Def: 2100

The Shadow Ghoul took a deep breath and let out its attack, destroying the Dark Magician, "Bye, bye, Dark Magician"

Yugi- 800

Rebecca- 200

"Mr. Mutou, Yugi's getting creamed, this couldn't be how your duel with professor Hawkins went" Tristan said

"Actually it went, exactly like this, but the outcome of this duel may yet surprise you" Mr. Mutou said

"So, you're not sure who the winner is?" Ashleigh asked

"As I said, surprise" Mr. Mutou said

"Cheap" she whispered

"I play swords of revealing light! That will keep you from attack for three turns Rebecca" Yugi said

"Well that's irritating, okay then, if that's the case, I pass this turn" Rebecca said

"Yeesh, it didn't even faze her" Joey said

"I can use this card, monster reborn, to resurrect the Dark Magician" Yugi said

"He's trying to reassemble his forces teddy, while I'm prevented from attacking him, but that won't save him, I'll play my next monster in defense mode, and I'll tell him what it is because there's no way he can beat my genius brain, wee! Another canon soldier!" Rebecca said

'Smart move, she wants me to attack, but I can't let that canon soldier got off a shot' Yugi said, "You want an attack Rebecca, well here it comes! Dark Magician, attack canon soldier!"

Canon soldier was easily destroyed and Rebecca simply discarded him with ease, "Thank you, you just raised shadow ghouls attack power by another hundred points" Rebecca said

"No matter what card Yugi draws next, that ghouls is more powerful than ever" Tristan said, "Rebecca strategy seems to be working, maybe she is a genius"

"Don't count Yug out yet, he learned from the master" Joey said

"Oh I understand now, you're using the swords of revealing light to stall for time, hoping for some special card to come up, but that isn't going to help him at all is it Teddy? Not when shadow ghoul can attack again! I'll pass this turn again too, but next time when my ghoul is free to attack, I'll wipe you out" Rebecca said and the swords disappeared

"_So Solomon, on my next turn I'll be free to attack, but I'm going to pass this turn" Arthur said_

"_If that's really what you want to do" Solomon said_

"_What card are you waiting for Solomon?" _

"_That's my secret"_

Yugi drew a card and looked at it, "What's the matter Yugi didn't get the card you need?" Rebecca asked

"_So Solomon, did you get the card you need?" Arthur asked, "Come now, don't keep me in suspense"_

_Mr. Mutou put his hand on his deck, "I surrender, Arthur, you win"_

Yugi put the card back in the deck and placed his hand on it, "I surrender Rebecca" Yugi said

"I can't believe it, Yugi's given up!" Joey exclaimed

"Did something hit him on the head or what?" Ashleigh said

"The games over Rebecca" Yugi said

"Unbelievable" Tristan said

"Yugi why?" Tea asked

"You can't just give up Yug" Joey said

"Are you serious about this?" Lupita asked

"You mean I win?" Rebecca asked and the arena shut down

"Yes, you win Rebecca" Yugi replied

"Bravo! Yay me! We beat him teddy! The mind of the genius wins! Wee!" Rebecca cheered

"I don't get it, why did you surrender?" Tea asked

"Yeah, what's up with that Yug?" Joey asked

"I won, so give me the blue eyes!" Rebecca yelled back with the rest

Mr. Mutou took the blue eyes out of his pocket and Rebecca gasped when she saw it was torn in half and stuck together by a piece of tape, "You tore it, oh no, you destroyed my grandfathers favorite card" Rebecca said

"It wasn't me Rebecca" Mr. Mutou said

"First you steal it, then you lie, then you ruin it! You despicable mean man!" Rebecca yelled

"I treasured that card Rebecca" Mr. Mutou said as calmly as he could, "I would never have destroyed it!"

"I heard just about enough of your lies!" Rebecca yelled

"Rebecca, behave yourself" Professor Hawkins said walking in the arena

"Grandpa?" Rebecca asked

"Arthur? Arthur is it really you?" Mr. Mutou asked

"It's been a long time Solomon" Professor Hawkins said

"Far too long my dear old friend"

"I do hope my precocious granddaughter hasn't caused you too much trouble, can you forgive her?"

"For what?" Rebecca asked

"Rebecca, did you know that Yugi was actually the winner of your duel?" Professor Hawkins said

"No! Grandpa I won!" Rebecca yelled and ran after him

"Yugi, you're just like your grandfather, you're a generous young man and a very fine duelist" Professor Hawkins said and went to his side of the field and took the card Yugi put back, "I knew it, Rebecca, have a look at this card, it's a card called soul release, if Yugi had played this card in the final turn, you would've been defeated for certain, with soul release, Yugi could've freed up to five cards from his graveyard, or yours, do you realize what that means? Your shadow ghouls attack power would've instantly dropped from 2800 to 2300, Yugi's dark magician had an attack power of 2500 and therefore"

"Ah, you mean he never really had to surrender? Then why?" Rebecca asked

Yugi blushed and looked down, "Don't you understand, Yugi wanted to show you that just winning and losing, he wanted you to see that he way to the heart of the cards is through your own heart

"After that tomb collapsed and we bet our last drop of water on the duel, Solomon also sacrificed a victory, to save my life" Hawkins said, "I felt weak, overcome by the heat, he saved my life Rebecca, but there's more, in my duel with Solomon, it's true that I sent any monsters to the graveyard to bring shadow ghoul to it's ultimate power, but, I never failed to honor those monsters for their sacrifice, in every way, they were as every bit important to me as the shadow ghoul card itself, even more than the monsters though, a duelist must always respect his opponent, in Solomon's case, I felt such respect and gratitude that I gave him my blue eyes white dragon"

"Yeah and he showed his respect and thanks by ripping it up" Rebecca said

"What really happened?" Lupita whispered to Ashleigh

"I don't know" Ashleigh replied

"It was damaged Arthur, forgive me" Mr. Mutou said

"That doesn't matter Solomon, what matters is that you kept it as a token of our friendship, you valued the card not for it's rarity, but what it represents, the bond between us, now do you understand Rebecca? Great duels can form the bases of great and lasting friendships, because the cards are about heart" Hawkins said

"My heart?" Rebecca asked

"The heart of every duelist, and the heart of the cards, that's what Yugi was trying to show you" Hawkins said

"Oh Yugi, I'm sorry" Rebecca said

"It's okay Rebecca" Yugi replied and smiled

"You mean you forgive me?"

"Sure, here take this card?" Yugi held out a card

"The ties of friendship?" Rebecca asked and took the card

"Yeah, I'd like you to have it" Yugi said

"Thank you Yugi" she said and looked at him

Ashleigh looked at them skeptically and folder her arms, "Getting a little close there" Ashleigh whispered

"She's 5" Lupita said

"8"

"Whatever"

"Say Solomon, it's been ages since you and I dueled" Hawkins said

"Is that I challenge I hear Arthur?" Mr. Mutou said

"Oh wow, this I gotta see! Dueling grandpas!" Joey said

"Grandpa remember, you just got out of the hospital" Tristan said

"Yes, but I could out-duel any of you young turks even if I was still in a coma" Mr. Mutou said

"Hey, where's Ashleigh?" Yugi asked

Ashleigh suddenly ran in carrying a stuffed blue eyes white dragon, "I got my prize back!" she heard the boy yelling, "Gotta go!" she said and started running again

"Ashleigh, just give him the prize!" Lupita yelled after her

"You guys up for a chase?" Tristan asked

"I'm too old for that" Mr. Mutou said and they all laughed

* * *

**Isn't it great! Ashleigh got her prize back! yay ^.^ and she might be able to keep it if she can out the small child of doom o.O**

**You know, Rebecca is still annoying, but she...stays annoying later on, never mind ^.^**

**Thanks 4 Reading! **

**PLz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	44. Virtual Nightmare

**Chapter 44! and also the beginning of a mini arc. Remember the virtual world? Well you do now**

**Kaiba remakes his apperence today! *drool***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba, well uh, welcome back sir" one of the big five said

"What an unexpected surprise" another said

"Yes, I'm sure it is you treacherous snakes" Kaiba said, "You see I know all about your partnership with Pegasus and the scheme you had to take over my corporation"

"I knew he needed me" Rosemary said and cuddled Kaiba, who just ignored her presence

"That's right! What you guys did was really messed up! Working with that creep to try to get rid of my brother and me, you guys are sick" Mokuba said

"He's not a creep" Rosemary whispered

"You're all fired and I suggest you leave now before I really lose my temper and take more than just your jobs" Kaiba said and Rosemary smiled, she loved it when he went from nerd to badass.

"But let us explain" one of them said

"Don't test me you slime"

"Seto, if you simply let us speak you'll understand why we did what we did"

"That I doubt!"

"The sole reason we formed this so called partnership with master, pardon, Mr. Pegasus, was to rescue you" Johnson said

"Yes, Johnson here is absolutely right" the man next to him said, "Pegasus was the one who wanted your company and we thought if perhaps we had some sort of phony alliance with him it would lead us to you"

"Huh?" Seto questioned

"You're not gonna believe that, are you?" Rosemary asked looking at Kaiba and Mokuba

"She's right, you expect us to believe that?" Mokuba asked

"Seto, we had no intention of taking over KaibaCorp, in fact we've been waiting for your stamp of approval before we sent out our latest product" big five guy said, "It's your virtual part, we've readied it for market distribution.

"You have? Impressive, but don't think that means you're off the hook, any of you" Kaiba said

"Yeah, you tell them" Mokuba said

"At last Mokuba, my virtual adventure game is ready to be tested" Kaiba said

'Why does he always have to go from extremely hot to extremely nerdy?' Rosemary thought in defeat

Kaiba left the room for the game room, "Wait Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed running after him. Rosemary sighed and caught up with him as well, "You just got back, why do you have to try it out right now?" Mokuba asked

"I agree, you and I haven't even been on a date yet" Rosemary said

"Shut up and I'll consider it" Kaiba said to Rosemary and faced Mokuba "and you don't need to worry about it Mokuba

"But it could be a trap!" Mokuba exclaimed

"He's right Seto, those guys weren't telling the truth, trust me I know" Rosemary said

"You're forgetting that I designed each and every little program in this game myself" Kaiba said

"So? They could've easily gone in and changed it, your security systems are pathetic, I could hack into them with my eyes closed"

"You know how long I've been waiting for this moment, and now it's finally here" Kaiba said and they arrived at the game stimulator room and looked at the full body pod, "Isn't it beautiful?! And it's finished at last"

"The only beautiful thing about that scrap of metal is that I can see my reflection" Rosemary said admiring her reflection

Kaiba stepped into the game virtual pod, "Insert dueling deck into the drive recognizer" the computer said. Kaiba placed his deck inside the card reader, "All systems go, virtual screen closing"

"Get ready Mokuba" Kaiba said

"Virtual screen lock, reality uplink loading" the computer informed

"Big brother, are you positive about this?" Mokuba asked

"Absolutely, now start it up" Kaiba commanded

"I'll miss you Seto-honey! If I could hug you I would, be careful and win, I'll be missing you every second and when win your game we can go on our date and-" Rosemary said but was interrupted

"Hurry up Mokuba before she says something else" Kaiba ordered irritated

"Okay then" Mokuba said

"I won't be long Mokuba" Kaiba said

"I know you'll think about me the entire time" Rosemary said

"Yeah, about you leaving"

"I love you too!" Rosemary said cheerily, 'Please be careful Seto'

'Oh, I hope he knows what he's doing' Mokuba thought worriedly and pulled down the game launcher, "Be careful"

The mind transmission between the virtual world and the real world began, 'This mind-transport portal has been certainly smoothed out, I can hardly even feel the separation from my body, now, let's see how the virtual world itself is' The transmission completed and ended in a success, Kaiba now stood in his virtual world, "Visuals, check, sounds, check, life points, check, so far so good"

"Maybe I was wrong, he's okay, so far" Mokuba said

"If we had worn red and blue, he would've looked like a sexy version of Mario" Rosemary commented looking at the game screen with Mokuba

"Hm" Kaiba said and looked at a two-headed dragon, the attack points were above the beast and read at 1600, "Excellent, just like I programmed" He drew card from his deck, "I summon the blue eyes white dragon!" He held the card in the air and the blue eyes was summoned, "White lightning attack!" Blue eyes attacked and destroyed the Two-headed dragon, Kaiba saw something jumping among the trees

"Huh? the Armed Ninja? I didn't design this, attack!" Kaiba commanded, Blue eyes attacked, "What? A dragon capture jar? No, someone must've reprogrammed the game's combat protocols!" The blue eyes white dragon was sucked in the dragon capture jar, "My Blue eyes, no, huh?" Kaiba turned and saw the armed ninja; the armed ninja threw a net and captured him.

Rosemary and Mokuba turned at the sound of something happening with the game, "Something's wrong, Seto!" Mokuba yelled, Rosemary went to the computer and started checking game system operations, "Huh?" she questioned when she was locked out.

Mokuba went to the pod and opened the screen door, "Big brother, are you okay? Say something"

"Tell me to shut up" Rosemary said and shook him slightly, and the exits suddenly were becoming sealed off

"You're brother's obsession with technology has always been his greatest weakness" one of the big five said over a television screen

"What did you do?" Mokuba asked

"Seto should've heeded your warning little Mokuba, but now it's too late and his mind is imprisoned in his own game" Johnson said

"Yes, thanks to a few technical modifications we made, and it'll take more than the smarts of that spoiled brat to change them, and with both of you as our prisoners, there'll be no one to stop us from taking over Kaiba corp."

"Brother" Mokuba said

Rosemary rose from beside Kaiba and ran towards the wall, "Come on Mokuba, you first" she said, Mokuba looked up and saw the vent she was pertaining to.

"Enter the access code" Keno said standing outside the game room

"Alright" Mokuba said, he clicked on the card reader and took Kaiba's deck.

Keno and the rest entered and looked around, "Where'd that brat and the girl go?"

"They went through the ventilator shaft" one guard said

"Kid thinks fast" another said

"Mokuba and Rosemary's escaped" Keno informed

"What? Escaped? Well find them you idiot!" the big five guy said

"Relax, we don't have to find them, they'll come back to us soon enough" Johnson said

"Why is that?"

"Because we have his brother and her lover and if they want to save him the only way is to use the virtual pod and beat the game he's trapped in, a scenario that I assure you, is quite unlikely"

"I'll take it, put it on my tab gramps" Joey said

"Your tab's past due Joey" Grandpa replied

"Then put it on Tristan's"

"Hey" Tristan warned

"How come they got tabs and we didn't?" Ashleigh asked sweeping the floor

"Yeah, that's no fair" Lupita said restocking the packets

"They worked here at first, but since they destroyed more things than they helped, I decided to give them tabs instead" Grandpa explained

"So if I were to suddenly 'drop' my broom and 'accidentally' break the glass, can I have a tab?" Ashleigh said and Lupita looked hopeful

"No, because if that happens, then my finger will slip and I'll 'accidentally' call your grandma, and you'll have to 'fix' the damage" Grandpa retorted and Ashleigh and Lupita sighed while the rest laughed

"Huh?" They all questioned when they heard someone open the door

"Please, please help me" Mokuba said

"Mokuba, Rosemary" Yugi said

They let Mokuba and Rosemary in and gave them towels and some hot drinks to dry off, Mokuba explained what happened to Yugi while Rosemary brushed her hair, looking worried, "So you're saying the only way Kaiba can escape is by winning the game?" Yugi asked

"But if those creeps reprogrammed the entire adventure to keep Kaiba trapped there, how is that possible?" Tea asked

"I hate technology" Ashleigh commented

"I don't know, but I thought, I thought you could help" Mokuba said

"Calm down Mokuba, we will, we will, now tell us more about this virtual pod your brother was designing" Grandpa said

"I don't know much, I was pretty young when he started it; I remember his spending endless hours working on the prototypes, trying to make it perfect" Mokuba said

"Prototypes? So there are other ones?" Joey asked

Mokuba nodded, "In his lab, it was my brothers dream to create the world's ultimate virtual adventure land, but those corporate jerks turned it into a nightmare"

"If I can manage to get inside the game base…" Rosemary mumbled

"Huh?" they all questioned

"If I can get inside the main gaming information then I can reset all combat protocols to Seto's original design, but that would require extensive knowledge on the program I'm dealing with and an idea on where to start, unfortunately Mokuba was young so he doesn't have a lot of information and those men probably set up a password encoded security system, so the only way I see so far is just how Mokuba explained, get in, win the game, get out, the machine will shut down for recharging and that's the time when it'll be most available to reprogram, and by then Seto would be set free and he can handle things from there" Rosemary said

"Okay, didn't get a word she said" Ashleigh said

"So…what happened again?" Lupita asked

"Huh? Lousy suits, we'll show them like we did Pegasus" Joey said

"That's right, we'll use those pod prototypes, go to that virtual world and rescue Kaiba, and Rosemary can handle things while we're away" Yugi said

"Thanks guys" Mokuba said

"We'll be back soon grandpa" Yugi said and they each ran out in the rain with their umbrella's

"You be careful" Grandpa called

"We will!"

"Wait up! You guys don't even know the way!" Mokuba yelled after them and caught up

"Just when I think I can't be any prouder of those kids" Grandpa said

"This is it, my brother's personal laboratory" Mokuba said, "He doesn't like anyone messing around in here, but I used to sneak in all the time"

Mokuba climbed up the bars and jumped over the other side of the gate, he opened it, "This way! This is where Seto keeps his most secret stuff" Mokuba said and they ran inside the building, and opened the door to a secret room, "There they are"

"Those are the prototypes?" Joey asked

"Wow" Yugi said

"Fancy piece of metal to me" Ashleigh remarked

"Now let's see here" Mokuba said and ran over to system controls, "Yep, just like the model my brother's in"

"Only 4 pods, I guess someone's staying here" Joey said, "I say Tristan"

"And I say you" Tristan said

"I know I'm going" Mokuba said

"Mokuba, you're the one's who knows how to work these things, you should stay here" Joey said

"Yeah, but I also know the most about the virtual adventure land we're going into, and Rosemary knows just as much as I do so she can keep watch" Mokuba said

"Good point" Tristan said

'When did I become a nerd in all of this?' Rosemary thought

"So then get in, take care of my gorgeous bod pal" Joey said

"Huh?" Tristan asked and sweat-dropped

"Lupita, don't let anybody touch this" Ashleigh said and pointed to her self

"You're going?" Lupita asked

"Of course I am, I'm not gonna stay here all bored while there's a perfectly good game in front me" Ashleigh replied

"You guys have better be careful" Tea said once Yugi, Joey, Mokuba and Ashleigh settled in their pods

"Don't worry, we'll be fine Tea" Joey said

"Yeah, don't you worry about a thing, we'll have Kaiba rescued in no time" Yugi added

"Miss me though" Ashleigh said smiling

"Rosemary, let her rip" Joey said

"Right" Rosemary said and pulled down the pod cases

"Here we go" Tristan said, Rosemary checked to see if everyone was fine and pulled down the game launcher, "Virtual upload, now" Rosemary said

Rosemary stayed at the controls, while Tristan ran to join Lupita and Tea next to the pods. "Looks like it worked" Tristan said

"Have fun!" Lupita said, "And don't get trapped and die!"

"Ah, the Kaiba lab building, you see? Mokuba came back just like I said he would" Johnson said

"Yes, but he brought Yugi Mutou and those others with him" the other one said

"Don't worry, once Keno goes down there and unplugs those pods, they'll have no way of returning, not with anyone" Johnson said

"I'm glad I got my dueling deck with me but this life point count makes me a bit nervous" Yugi said, "I mean I know what happens in a video game when you lose a life, but I wonder what happens here, kind of a scary thought"

"No joke Yug" Joey said

"Do you think we'll die?" Ashleigh asked

"Whoa, speaking of scary" Mokuba said and they ended up in a graveyard

"It's hard to believe all of this is virtual, not real" Yugi said

"Yeah, well it looks plenty real enough to me" Joey said

"Don't be so scared you wuss" Ashleigh said and a monster popped out of the ground beside, "Ahh! Joey kill it!"

"Zombie alert!" Joey exclaimed

Two more zombies popped out of the ground and stood next to the first zombie. They all stood back, "Wait a sec, these zombies are nothing but duel monsters" Joey said

"I knew that" Ashleigh said

"Right, so if I just draw a card and then…then I don't really know what" Joey said and the rest sighed and sweat-dropped

"Let me show you how it's done" Mokuba said, "I summon the Rude Kaiser!"

"I summon the Dark Magician!" Yugi yelled

"And I summon Familiar-Possessed - Eria!" Ashleigh yelled and they all held up their cards and the monsters appeared

"Attack!" they yelled at the same time

Rude Kaiser attacked Zombie Dragon, Dark Magician attacked Zombie Clown, and Eria attacked the Zombie Warrior, "So that's how you do it in virtual world" Joey said

"They're back!" Mokuba exclaimed

"I got em" Joey said and drew a card, "I summon the Flame Swordsman! Go flaming sword of battle!" the zombies attack power raised itself

"Joey! Cancel your flame swordsman attack! Hurry!" Yugi yelled

"Huh?" Joey questioned, but it was too late, "That dragon's reforming again!" Joey said and his swordsman was destroyed, "What is going on here? Every time we slay one of these zombie monsters they come back even stronger"

"That's true, but no matter how strong their attacks get, they still have one major weakness, just think about it Joey, remember you defeated them before" Yugi said

Joey kept thinking about it, "Their defense points doofus" Ashleigh said

"Oh yeah" Joey said

"I kinda wanted him to figure it out by himself" Yugi said

"This way is faster" Ashleigh replied

"Zombie's have a zero defense power, so by activating shield and sword, I can reverse their attack and defense points so their attack becomes zero" Joey said

"Okay, they're all yours Yug!" Joey said

"Go, Dark Magic attack!" Yugi yelled and his Dark Magician attacked and destroyed all the zombies, "Alright!" they cheered

"Yugi, check this out, hey what do you think it is?" Mokuba asked each holding a card with a five in it

"It must be like some part of scoring system" Yugi said

"Maybe it's money" Ashleigh suggested

"You think?"

"Hey, my life points aren't going back up" Joey said

"That sure can't be good can it?" Mokuba asked

"Man, I guess these virtual monsters are playing for keeps huh?" Joey said

"And this is supposed to be a children's virtual game?" Ashleigh said checking her life points, still untouched

Joey heard a little tinkling and looked up and saw a fairy, "What is that thing?" Mokuba asked

"Hey I bet it's one of them fairies they put in the games to help the players out" Joey said

"Yeah, like legend of Zelda, or Spyro, or whatever that little purple dragon is called" Ashleigh said

The fairy went off, "Quick let's follow it" Joey said and they all ran behind it, "I can't keep up" Joey looked around, "That slippery little sprite"

"Look" Mokuba said

"What is it Mokuba? Did you find him?" Joey asked

"No, but I think I found what it was trying to show us" Mokuba replied

"Whoa, it's an entire virtual town" Yugi said

"Let's go explore it" Joey said

They looked around, it was an old fashion market, "Hey, maybe Aladdin's in this thing" Ashleigh said looking around

"I doubt it" Yugi said

"Aw, I'm glad we all ate before we got here" Joey said looking at fried lizards

"Check this out Joey" Yugi said

"Cool, hey this might come in handy here, we'll take it" Joey said looking at card tent

"I don't think it works that way" Mokuba said and Joey looked down

"2000 points? Well we must've scored at least that many from those zombies, 5!? Not even close!" Joey said

"Come on guys, let's concentrate on finding my brother first" Mokuba said

"Fine" Ashleigh said and Yugi nodded

"Okay, let's split up and comb this town for clues" Joey said and they split

Yugi spoke to a bunch of locals first, and Ashleigh went to speak with a drunk old man and laughed every time he slurred something, "Search every street, question every virtual person you meet" Yugi said and Mokuba spoke to a bunch of kids younger than him, "Somebody must've spot him or known something about what happened to him" Joey tried with the guru's but they made him sit and meditate with him, "Some one somewhere can help us" Mokuba carried an old lady to her house, Ashleigh started throwing in extra items for the street juggler, "That's the way these games work, when we're done, let's meet back at the water fountain" Joey was being chased by a dog and Ashleigh was riding a cart covered in hay.

"So Joey, did you find out anything?" Yugi asked

"Yeah, I found out I hate virtual dogs" Joey said with a dog biting his butt

"I found out that hay doesn't come out easily" Ashleigh said trying to shake the hay out of her hair

"Hey guys! I got a great lead" Mokuba said and lead them to the place, "See that mountain, well an old woman I was talking to said that she saw a man with a prisoner headed there this morning, supposedly, there's some kind of ancient temple at the top and the only way to get there is by crossing this desert"

"Just perfect, from tropical island to virtual desert, my kind of place" Ashleigh said sarcastically

"Great, so where's our ride out?" Joey asked

Mokuba ran forward, "Wait for us" Yugi said and ran after him, "Hey us includes me" Joey said, Ashleigh looked around "I'll catch up" she yelled

"Come on" Joey said and pulled her with him and caught up with the rest

"I gotta hand it to your brother, this virtual sand, it taste like real sand" Joey said in the middle of a sand storm

"It stings like it too" Ashleigh said

"We should go back, it's too rough" Yugi said

"No, we can't, we have to keep going" Mokuba said, "Huh?"

"It's a sand twister!" Joey said

"Brace yourselves; it's coming right towards us!" Yugi yelled

The sand storm came closer and hit them, they were unconscious for a while, "Yug, Yugi, wake up pal, we're alive" Joey said

Yugi woke up on something soft and looked up, "What's up, like it down there?" Ashleigh asked Yugi saw what he landed on; he blushed when he saw he landed in between Ashleigh's breast, he immediately fell back on the ground and Ashleigh laughed, "What happened? Yugi asked

"Looks like that sand twister blew us back into town" Joey said, "I think it shook the little guy up a bit too"

"He'll be okay" Yugi said and an old man started cackling

"That ain't no way to be crossing no desert" the old man said

"Hey, it's the drunk guy from before" Ashleigh said and smiled

"Wait, are you saying you know how to cross it then?" Joey said

"He said he didn't, started rambling about a chicken, I was too busy laughing" Ashleigh said

"Why didn't you tell us before?!" Joey exclaimed

"With that attitude? Please, rude"

"No, it's not me who knows it's them desert crossing, Niwatori chickens" the old man replied

"You see, chickens" Ashleigh said

"Them what? Ohh, you mean the Niwatori card" Joey said

"Thanks mister, could you please tell us where to go so we can get a card?" Yugi asked

"I wish I could, but they can't be gotten, they can only be won" the old man said

"Man, just how much did this guy drink? He sure is an odd bird" Joey said

"Isn't he fun though?" Ashleigh said and giggled

"You say prized bird? It sure is, especially around here" the old man said

"Ah, I can't figure out what he's trying to tell us" Joey said and scratched his head while Ashleigh laughed

"Maybe one of the card stands we saw in has one" Mokuba suggested

"Yeah, maybe" Joey said

"It's worth a try, there certainly are plenty of card stands in this town" Yugi said, "Surely one of them has to have it"

"Well come on" Ashleigh said and they left off to find it, "Bye old geezer!"

"Bye Lady Ashleigh! Good luck running your palace!" the old man yelled back

They all looked at Ashleigh and she laughed, "I told you he was fun"

"This is it men, Kaiba's private lab, now it's just a matter of pulling the plug on those brats" Keno said

"They've been gone a long time, I hope they're okay" Tea said

"Don't you worry, I once saw Joey play a video game for three days straight without blinking or nothing" Tristan said

"Ashleigh did that too once, but she was trying to cut a mango by herself" Lupita said and breathed on Ashleigh's case and doodled on the condensation.

"Really? Figures" Tea said

"Hey, I know what'll make all this waiting around go by faster, a game, and it's called, guess my facial hair, go right ahead" Tristan said

"Ew" Tea said

"None" Rosemary said

"…One" Lupita said

"Uh, I think I'll pass" Tea said

"Aw, come on, don't tell me you guys haven't noticed my fine beard growing in" Tristan said

"The only thing I notice is a bad haircut" Rosemary said

"What, I got like eight whiskers, here take a feel" Tristan said

"Tristan please!" Tea said

"I don't feel anything" Lupita said touching his face

"You're not feeling the right spot" Tristan said and moved her hand

"They feel like zits not hair"

"Uh, why don't you just go take a nap in the corner" Tea said

"Check it out" Rosemary said after hearing something

"Looks to me like we got some company headed our way" Tristan said noticing the guards coming their way, "Quick, let's lock the door and form up some kind of barricade to hold them off"

"Good idea" Tea said

"What does barricade mean?" Lupita asked

"I can't believe it, we checked every stand in town and not one of them has that Niwatori card" Mokuba said

"No wonder it's such a prized bird around here" Joey said

"I never thought a chicken could be a prized bird, I'm used to holding them down for grandpa to kill them" Ashleigh said, "Ew" the rest said

"Wait, prized, that's it" Yugi said, and ran off

"Yugi" Joey called after him

"That's what the old man meant!" Yugi yelled

"Huh? Say what?"

"Come here, look, it's an announcement of a contest"

"Fame, glory and the prize Niwatori card awaits the heroic warrior who can beat our champion" Mokuba read

"How come a kid has better reading skills than me?" Ashleigh whispered

"Signed the grand battle chief and combat outfitter of shadow coliseum" Mokuba said

"Yes! Let's sign up, I always wanted to be a warrior" Joey said and they entered to sign up

"One of you as a coliseum warrior?" this ugly green thing said, "I don't know, this city takes it's gladiator matches quite seriously, but if it's a shot at the champion you desire, one moment" he looked at a fly and suddenly grabbed it with his tongue and ate it

"Guys, it's virtual Jabba the Hut" Ashleigh said

"Far be it from me to stand in your way, here, your battle mask and combat cape" green jabba the hut said

"Wow, is all this stuff really necessary?" Yugi asked

"Yes, if you're going to lose all your life points you may as well look like a hero"

"All of my life points?"

"Give that stuff to me Yug" Joey said

"What do you mean Joey?" Yugi asked

"I'm not letting you risk all your life points for this pal, I'll fight that champion"

"But Joey, you already have less life points than the rest of us"

"Yeah, well looks like I'm gonna have to be extra careful then huh?" Joey said and took the stuff, "but so will the champ once he sees the skills that I have"

"Yeah, get him Joey" Ashleigh said

"Okay" Yugi said

"Hey, thanks Joey" Mokuba said

"Forget about it, being a hero is what I do best" Joey said

"Too bad you do it badly" Ashleigh said

"Hey! Show some appreciation!" Joey exclaimed

The crowed booed and cheered, "Ladies and gentlemen, we have at last found a soul brave enough to challenge our champion, I present to you the prevailer of founding, the victor of voracity, the kick that packs a punch, introducing, the champs rival, Señor Porky!" the jabba the hut said

"Señor Porky? I'm gonna kill whoever made that name…racist" Ashleigh said and shook her head

"More like Señor dorky to me" One member said

"No joke, the champ will have a field day with this one" another said

'Better than being called a lap dog' Joey thought

"Come on Joey, you can do it!" Yugi cheered

"Put that bastard in his place!" Ashleigh yelled

"Now, introducing our undefeated champ, the master of mayhem, the queen of fiends, Madame Butterfly!" the announcer said

Every one else in the audience cheered loudly, "Whoa, the champion's a girl" Joey said, "And from the looks of it, she's ready to rumble"

* * *

**Señorita Ricky Martin ^.^ jk, that's all for now**

**Did you miss Kaiba and Rosemary? Aren't they cute together? ...Well i think so :D**

**Tell me what you thought! anything really, Yugioh's they're yugilicious ;) (And we all know how that's been tested O.o)**

**Thanks 4 Readin!**

**Please review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	45. Heroes Of Legend

**Finally Back! Did you miss me? Say yes and don't hurt my feelings XP well, sorry i took so long to update, but i have to warn you now, update's are going to be really slow, due to various reasons regarding my schedule change, but, they will eventually come!**

**So this is it! Chapter 45! 5 more chapters and this story ends, so bear with me, and i think this chapter is pretty long**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Yugioh**

* * *

"Ready or not, here we come" Keno said and started trying to knock the door down, which was being barricaded by Tristan, Tea and Lupita.

"We're not letting you in here man" Tristan said

"Not by the hair of Tristan's chinny chin chin" Lupita added

'Ugh, Yugi, I hope you guys are getting close to finding Kaiba, there's only so long we can keep Keno and his thugs from getting in here and unplugging your pods' Tea thought and looked towards Rosemary, "A little help!?"

"You guys are doing great, keep up" Rosemary said filing her nails

-

"Ha! I knew guys could be dirty as pigs, didn't know they dressed the part, hope you duel better than you smell you swine" Madame Butterfly said

"You know what I like about butterflies?...They don't talk!" Joey retorted

"Let's duel!" they yelled. Joey drew from his disk, 'This card will clip her wings, and win us the niwatori prize card!' Joey thought. He held up the card, "Flame Swordsman!" Joey yelled and the swordsman was summoned

Flame Swordsman- Atk: 1800; Def: 1600

"Have I got a girl for you" Madame Butterfly said, "Harpie Lady!"

Harpie Lady- Atk: 1300; Def: 1400

'Harpie Lady, I've definitely seen her before' Joey thought, 'Nah, the swordsman will take her' The swordsman went charging for the Harpie Lady

"I knew it" Mai said and held up a card, "Pigs don't know about trap cards, mirror wall"

'No! Mirror wall reflects my swordsman strike right back at him! Hey, I've seen this strategy before, Mai, always used that combo' Joey thought

"Can it be?" Yugi asked

Ashleigh shrugged and looked at the female's boobs, "It is" Ashleigh replied in her emo corner

Madame Butterfly laughed, "My Harpie Lady really knows how to bring home the bacon"

"Okay that's it! There's only one duelist that can be this annoying" Joey said

"Ready for the big finish? Rose Whip attack!"

"Hold on" Joey said and took off his mask

Madame Butterfly gasped, "Stop attack!" she yelled, "Joey? Is that you?" she took of her mask as her attack was stopped

"What are you doing here Mai?" Yugi said and jumped over to the arena. Mokuba and Ashleigh followed him.

"Yugi, Mokuba, Ashleigh, I'm testing this game for some suits at KaibaCorp" Mai said

"Listen, you could be in danger Mai" Joey said

"Yeah, those suit's kidnapped my big brother" Mokuba added

"I'm in this for the fun" Ashleigh said and the rest looked at her, "And for Kaiba"

"Kaiba's in a temple across the desert, they've trapped this virtual game" Yugi said

"Kaiba's here?" Mai asked

Yugi nodded, "And we need the Niwatori card so we can cross the desert and rescue him"

"That's the prize card for this match" Mai said and the crowd got loud with anger

"Uh, I know this crowds a fake, but they look really mad to me" Joey said, "We might have a problem getting out of here without finishing the duel, besides if we do escape we still won't find Kaiba without that Niwatori card"

"Okay, give me ten seconds and I can quickly take it" Ashleigh said

"Well, I'm not so sure about crossing a desert, but I'm over this place, and I'm positive that I can get that Niwatori card, at least faster than Ashleigh" Mai said

"Okay, I'll go now" Ashleigh said

"Harpie Lady! Use Rose Whip!" Mai yelled, the harpie lady grabbed the card with the whip and brought it back to Mai

"The Niwatori!" the coliseum proctor yelled

"Awe man, I was just owned" Ashleigh said with her head down

"Uh-oh, we're in trouble now" Joey said, "Quit your sulking and come on!" Joey pulled Ashleigh's arm and dragged her out of the coliseum, running along with the rest

"Run for it!" Mai said

"Don't let them go!" the proctor yelled and Ashleigh threw the pig mask at him

"Gotta reach the desert!" Mokuba yelled

"Oh, this is much better than dueling" Joey said

"I never wanted to be chased by a mob…unless I was famous" Ashleigh said looking back at the large crowd

"Enough! Crowd Control time! Go, trap hole!" Joey said and a large hole appeared in front of them, "By the time they get around this, we'll be across the desert"

They ran the rest of the way towards the desert, there was sand storms brewing up and already spread throughout the desert, "Okay, time to see if these will work like the old man said it would" Joey said

"Do we have to?" Ashleigh asked

"Of course we do! Will you do the honors Mai?"

Mai nodded and raised her hand. Five birds appeared in front of them looking confused and dumb. "Let's giddy up" Joey said. They each took one of the chickens and mounted them. "Big, dry, ugly, deadly, plain, sandy desert, here we come" Ashleigh sighed.

They headed out into a windy desert, "So you're saying KaibaCorp paid you to come here Mai?" Joey asked, "Wonder why". Ashleigh shrugged and scratched her eye, "I hate the desert"

"Probably to test it" Mokuba replied, "To make sure every would go according to plan when they used it on my brother, still, they couldn't have planned on all of us"

Ashleigh kept grumbling while scratching her eye, Yugi smiled, "I'm sure we'll get there soon" he consoled.

"Huh? Look over there!" Mokuba said as a large pool of mud came out from the game

"It's an earthquake!" Mai yelled

"No, worse, it's another obstacle programmed into the game" Yugi yelled

"What is it? Oh no! It's a sandstorm monster!" Joey yelled and a large beast came out of the crack on the earth. "Yugi, what did you say about getting there soon?" Ashleigh asked.

Yugi sweat-dropped, "Right"

"We're never going to get past that!" Mokuba exclaimed

"Alright, I'll kick over this sand castle with my red eyes black dragon!" Joey yelled, "Red eyes black dragon, inferno fire blast!" the dragon attacked and destroyed the sand monster.

"Look, through the dust, do you see what I see?" Mai asked

"Some sort of ancient temple that must be what we're looking for" Yugi said

"Why is everything ancient? I swear…" Ashleigh whispered

"Is that it?" Mai asked

"An old woman told us that it was the temple cross the desert, so that's gotta be it, Seto's gotta be there!" Mokuba said

"Gooo Drumsticks!" Joey exclaimed and his chicken ran forward

"Guys, Joey named his chicken" Mai said and the rest followed

"It's a Niwatori Mai"

"Whatever"

They continued riding through the desert, and Ashleigh looked around, "What are you looking for?" Yugi asked. Ashleigh looked at him and smiled, "Just looking around" she replied. He nodded and focused back on getting to the temple.

"Wow! Look at the size of that thing!" Joey exclaimed arriving at the temple

"That's what she said" Ashleigh said and laughed.

"Whew, here at last" Mai sighed

Mokuba jumped off his niwatori, "Mokuba! Hold on!" Joey yelled, "I'm coming Seto" Mokuba yelled not even close to stopping from his run.

"There's no stopping him, come on, or else we're going to lose both of them Kaiba brothers" Joey said and jumped off.

The rest followed, "Yeah, let's head in, I don't think the temple can be worse than this" Ashleigh said

"Yeesh, this temple's seen better days" Joey commented as they walked through a dark eerie cavern inside the temple.

"I hate karma" Ashleigh said

"I think this is more irony" Yugi said

"Definitely creepy" Mai commented

"Yeah, so let's stick together"

"Okay" Mokuba agreed

They came across a large wooden door at the end of the cave, "Allow me" Joey said, he pushed door open revealing a large maze on the other side, "Huh? It's a labyrinth dungeon, it's like when we dueled them weirdo paradox brothers huh Yug"

The door creaked and began to close; they turned at the door closing behind them and gasped. Joey tried pulling on it to open but failed after many trails, "It's no use, it's locked tight"

"I'm totally freaked" Mai said

"It's alright, remember that this is a game and we'll never reach the end of this adventure by going backwards anyway" Yugi said, "Which means we gotta go through that maze to find Kaiba"

Ashleigh looked around and sighed, "Dark, eerie, ominous cave, now all we need a scream of terror and we got a horror movie" Ashleigh commented.

There was a sudden scream coming from inside the maze and everyone became alert, "Karma or irony, I hate them both" Ashleigh said in defeat

"Someone's in trouble" Yugi said

"I'm on it!" Joey exclaimed and pushed Mai and Yugi out the way

"Watch where you're going Joey!" Mai yelled, "Ugh, that doofus will do anything to meet a girl"

"I guess the girls here don't count" Ashleigh said and looked at Mai then her boobs, "Or just girl" she said sitting in a corner

"I guess he realizes I'm way out of his league" Mai said striking a pose

"I'm not even in a league" Ashleigh said darkly

"Come on Ashleigh, cheer up" Yugi said and looked at his puzzle, 'Maybe I should let him take over for this'

There was a loud rumble and a large tank busted through the stone wall, "What now!" Mai exclaimed

"A labyrinth tank, run!" Yugi said and pulled Ashleigh's arm. They ran across the labyrinth and Ashleigh eventually snapped out of it and sanely ran along. "It's gaining on us!" Mokuba yelled

"Joey watch out!" Mai yelled as they reached Joey, "Left, right, left, right" Joey said trying to decide which way to go, "What was that song Lupita sang again?"

"Joey!" Yugi yelled and Joey turned, "Gotta go now!"

"Ah! Right!" Joey said and they ran right

"Another one!" Mokuba exclaimed as another tank appeared

"There's no way we're getting past that thing!" Joey exclaimed

"There's tanks coming in every direction" Yugi said, "We're boxed in!"

"Okay, anybody here got a plan?" Joey asked

"Yeah, get past those tanks" Yugi replied

"You got a plan B, other wise we're gonna more holes in us than Swiss cheese"

"Here's plan C, scream, or Plan D, scream and die" Ashleigh commented

"Nice plans, but I think I'll use my magical hats" Yugi said and a hat covered and transported them across the labyrinth.

"Man, I love that trick, got us out of there just in time" Joey said

"Hey guys" Ashleigh said

"Yeah?" they asked alert for any more danger

"Who called the goblin king? Get it? You know, 'I hope the goblins take you away' I love that movie" Ashleigh said

The rest sighed, "We don't have time for that! Now let's move this party" Joey said and they all lifted a bit of the hat and walked forward, "Excuse me for trying to lighten up the mood" Ashleigh whispered

"Ouch, Joey that's my foot" Mai said

"Sorry" Joey said and the hat disappeared, "So, now we're in the clear, some nice thinking there Yugi"

Yugi smiled and nodded, "Guys, those tanks are coming after us!" Mai yelled

"Which way do we go!?" Mokuba asked

The small fairy found them and flew over to Yugi, "Look, another fairy, like we saw before" Yugi said, "Maybe she can help us"

"Yeah, it looks like maybe she wants us to follow her" Joey added

"Let's do it" Mai agreed

"Think maybe she can lead us to my brother?" Mokuba asked following the fairy

"Maybe she'll lead us to Link, sexiest game character ever" Ashleigh said smiling

"Eru, you're back" a girl's voice said

"Who's that?" Joey asked, and Ashleigh gawked, "Mokuba had a transgender operation, this is officially the best game ever" Ashleigh said laughing

"Check it out Mokuba, looks like that fairy's turned you into a girl" Joey said close to laughing himself

"Great, can she make you smart?" Mokuba retorted

"Can't you take a joke? Jeez" Ashleigh said waving her hand, "You're a pretty girl anyway" Ashleigh laughed some more

"Yeah, you're right, you have a flatter chest than she does" Mokuba said

Ashleigh stopped laughing all of a sudden and the next thing they knew she was sitting in the corner. "I'm a worthless piece of trash" she said darkly and sank deeper into depression.

"She looks like-" Mai said

"They could be twins" Yugi completed

"Now Yugi and Mai are finishing each others sentences…Mai's not flat-chested" Ashleigh whispered still in her corner. Yugi went over there and tried to console her

"We heard someone scream, are you alright?" Mokuba asked

"I lost Eru, my guide" the girl replied

"Well, we're all here now, so… can you get us out of this rat trap?" Joey asked

The girl shook her head, "I'm lost too" they all sighed

"But Eru will find a way out for us" she added

"Come on" Yugi said and grabbed Ashleigh's arm and started running after them

"I can see the end of the maze" Mokuba said as they ran towards the exit

"Alright we're home free!" Joey exclaimed happily

"Everyone's so hopeful, it would be unfortunate if something were to suddenly get in the way" Ashleigh said gloomily and Yugi chuckled while sweat-dropping

"Huh?" Joey said and stopped, "Did I say home free? I meant in deep trouble" In front of them stood the Gate Guardian.

Ashleigh snapped out of it and saw the monster, "Son of a-!"

"I can't think of anything that can beat a monster that strong" Mai said

"He could crush us in one attack!" Joey added, "Those KaibaCorp crooks must've put gate guardian in the game to stop us"

"How do we beat it?" Mai asked

"We can overcome anything by working together" Yugi replied

"Right on Yug, we'll team up" Joey agreed

"Let's go"

"I'll combine my Red Eyes Black Dragon"

"With my Summoned Skull"

"And then fuse them with the polymerization card" They both said at the same time, "To form, the black skull dragon"

Black Skull Dragon- Atk: 3200; Def: 2500

Gate Guardian- Atk: 3750; Def: 3400

"Great try guys, but we still even more attack power" Mai said, "I hate this, everything's rigged against us"

"Just wait" Joey said

"That's code for stop whining" Ashleigh said

"Flat-chest" Mai said and Ashleigh was back in depression mode

"Not that, I still got dragon nails, it raises our attack power by 700 points, molten fireball attack!" Joey yelled

"That's amazing, you're all so brave, so much like the heroes of Legend" the girl said

"Eh, it was nothing" Joey said

"Heroes of Legend?" Yugi asked and turned to Ashleigh, "Um…I'm flat-chested too you know"

Ashleigh looked at him skeptically, "Okay, I'll bite" Ashleigh said darkly and stood up

'Maybe I should let the spirit take over for this' Yugi thought

"Princess Edina! Is everything alright?" a large crowed clamored at the end of the tunnel.

She yelled for them to head towards her, "My lady, we've been worried sick about you" an old maid said, "I see you've made some new friends"

"Yes, they're the bravest warriors I've ever seen" Princess Edina said

"Oh"

"As thanks, I'd like to invite as guest to the palace"

-

The lava boiled beneath the heated surface and Kaiba groaned as he woke up. He looked around, "Where am I?" he whispered.

"You're with me Seto Kaiba" the Witty Phantom said

"Huh? Witty Phantom? You took me prisoner in my own game?" Kaiba asked

"Yes"

"Then release me, I command you to"

"This is no longer your world to command, you're game's been reprogrammed, you're late to the party Kaiba"

"Gee, I've never liked parties"

"But you're the guest of honor, at least you will be, very soon, you see Kaiba you will have the great privilege of being our offering to the mythic dragon, till then, your misery will be in my capable hands"

"That's enough, override protocol, end this simulation"

The witty phantom shook his head, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, I told you things have changed, I told you your code has been rewritten and now all your silly safety precautions are a thing of the past, now excuse me there's so much to do before the other offering is brought here"

"Another offering?"

"I know you love the spotlight, but you'll just have to share" the witty phantom said and disappeared

"Come back!" Kaiba yelled in vain.

-

"Eh, I still don't know what to make of this crazy game world, but I like this part a lot better than that maze" Joey said as they rode a carriage to the palace.

"I like Edina, at least she knows how to travel in high style" Mai said

"This old fashion stuff is kind of cool" Ashleigh commented

"That's true, Mokuba, you should be flattered that Kaiba based such a cool character on you" Yugi said

"On me?" Mokuba asked pointing at himself

"Yeah, on you, my lady" Joey teased

"Hey!"

"Relax Mokuba, Kaiba was just trying to protect you from catholic priests" Ashleigh teased

"Will you stop!" Mokuba yelled

"Look at that!" Yugi exclaimed looking out the window. Everyone turned towards him and looked in the same direction, "Whoa, excellent" Joey said looking at the large kingdom within the trees and hills, "Hope they got food in this game"

"I hope they have a bathroom" Ashleigh said

"Gee, I just hope they can help us" Mokuba said, "We need to find Seto"

"We will, don't be such a party-pooper" Ashleigh said waving it off

They arrived at the palace, and the guards held out their spears for the arrival of the princess and her guest, "Check out this pad" Joey exclaimed looking around in admiration. The small fairy landed on Yugi's head and sat their.

"It seems Eru has taken a liking to you" Princess Edina said

"Is this your palace?" Yugi asked

"Why yes, I am the princess of this land, SimLao, Princess Edina" she replied and bowed

"Princess?" They asked shocked

She nodded and led them to the dining hall where they were served food, "Where's the…restroom?" Ashleigh asked

"Oh, this way" a maid said

They all sat down and Joey started munching down. Ashleigh came back and took her seat, "Careful everyone, keep your hands and feet away from Joey's mouth" Mai said

Joey started chocking on his food and turned blue, "Are you okay?" Mai asked. Ashleigh slapped his back and he spit the food out, "If you're going to kill yourself don't take too long" Ashleigh said and continued eating her food

"Ew" some of them whispered looking at Joey's chewed up food

"Heh, happens all the time" Joey said and put the masticated food back in his mouth which earned another groan of disgust from the rest.

"Disgusting" Mai said

"Princess Edina, do you have any news of my brother, Seto?" Mokuba asked

"Well, I didn't want to say anything before but, people often disappear when it is time for the offerings" Princess Edina said

"Offerings?" Yugi asked

"What do you mean?" Mai asked

"Is it kind of like one of those freaky ass offerings to stone idols some cultures make?" Ashleigh asked

"No, every year this time offerings are collected from this and another kingdom so that the mythic dragon can be resurrected" Princess Edina explained

"The Mythic Dragon?" Yugi said

"The other kingdom has already put up their offering, some stranger from a distant land" Princess Edina continued

"That's Seto! Please, tell me where he is" Mokuba pleaded

"He's in a Dark Castle floating in the sky"

"A dark castle?"

"Why's that sound familiar?" Joey asked

"The castle of dark illusions?" Yugi asked

"That painting tells the tale, we have passed down the legend for generations, long ago a hero escaped that dreaded castle on a flying machine, it is said he hid his vessel in SimLao a thousand years ago, his ship was never found and there's no other way to reach the Dark Castle" Princess Edina said

"We could fly there on Joey's dragon" Mai said

"A magic barrier protects the castle; no duel monsters can penetrate it"

"First the tale is in the painting and seriously I can barely read words, now we have to find some rotten plane, can't this game have Continental Airlines?" Ashleigh whispered shaking her head

"That would make things a little too easy, and that worries me more than difficult challenges" Yugi said

"You just want to hurt your head"

"Oh no" Mokuba whispered

"Don't you worry, just keep telling yourself this is only a game, we can solve it" Mai consoled and Princess Edina and her maid stared confused at them, Mai smiled, "I mean life's a game! So what are you going to do about your kingdoms offering?"

"Yeah, who's head are you gonna chop off?" Ashleigh asked

"You don't have to word it like that" Yugi whispered

"Well…I've volunteered" Princess Edina said sadly and everyone gasped, "But don't worry about my fate, for with the legend comes a prophecy, and it predicts that epic heroes will come to SimLao from beyond the distant mountains, in this says, great heroes united will create a power that is strong enough to destroy the mythic dragon"

"Are you saying that you think that that's us?" Yugi asked

"You think, we're the epic heroes from the prophecy?" Mai asked

"Yes, on your shoulders rest the fate of our kingdom" Princess Edina said

"No pressure though" Ashleigh commented

"Alright now! Super Joey is here to save the day!" Joey exclaimed in a hero pose

"Super Dork is more like it, this isn't an eating contest Joey, this is dangerous" Mai said

"Whatever, we gotta go through that mythic dragon to rescue Kaiba anyway right? The way I see there's no choice" Joey said

"He's got you there" Ashleigh agreed and Yugi and Mokuba nodded

"To properly prepare you, we will adorn you in the matter of our greatest heroes" Princess Edina said and had them led to the changing room. They each went their separate ways to change, "A girl like me can get used to this" Mai said wearing a revealing female warrior outfit, "How'd you make out Yugi?"

"Well, I feel a bit silly" Yugi said wearing a full on male warrior outfit

"Silly? I think you look just great"

"If you say so" Yugi said and sat on a crate, "You know Mai, KaibaCorp executives have reprogrammed this game, you could be putting yourself in danger"

"Yugi did you check me out, I look way to good to be sitting at home"

"You're okay Mai"

"That's it! I'm going to kill those KaibaCorp freaks since I can't kill the princess!" Ashleigh said busting in

"What's the problem?" Yugi asked

"I wanted to be something cool…Like you guys, a warrior, ninja, pirate, archer, thief but no, they had to put me in a blue turtleneck with a blue miniskirt and to top it off, a gray wizard jacket that is way too big for me" Ashleigh said tugging on the sleeve of the wizard jacket.

"It's supposed to be that big, you're dressed as a mage" Yugi said

"I actually love that look on you, especially the miniskirt, you've got some awesome legs that were meant to be shown off" Mai complimented

"Thanks, I guess 6 years of physical labor do your legs good" Ashleigh said and scratched her stomach, "The turtleneck is itchy"

"Stop whining, you look great and not as flat-chested"

"If it helps, I feel kind of funny too" Yugi said

"Alright, alright, I feel like that annoying whiny person who doesn't shut up about trivial things, I'll stop" Ashleigh said and sat on the crate next the Yugi

"Where's Joey anyway?" Mai asked

"Back here, and back here is just where I'm staying too" Joey said through the curtain

"Oh come on, don't be such a wimp" Mai said

Joey opened the curtain and revealed, "I'm wearing a bathroom rug Mai!" Joey exclaimed and Ashleigh burst out laughing

"I take it back, I love my outfit" Ashleigh said in between laughs and Joey growled

"But Joey, this is the traditional garb of our great national hero" the maid said

"Who? The caveman from Geico?" Ashleigh said still laughing

"Err, put a sock in it!" Joey yelled

"I can't, you're wearing it!"

"That's it, I'm going back in again" Joey said but then lightning struck and everyone gasped, "Lightning?"

"The storm came out of no where" Mai said

"Something ain't right here" Joey said and walked forward to the balcony and everyone joined

"I got a real bad feeling about this guys" Yugi said

"Was it the dark clouds or the lightning that gave you the feeling, personally, it was both" Ashleigh said seriously

"Princess, it's far too dangerous for you out here" the maid said

"Look! A castle floating in the sky!" Yugi exclaimed

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!" the maid exclaimed

"The Castle of Dark Illusions" Yugi said

"Never mind the castle, look at all those duel monsters" Mai said

"There's so many of them" Ashleigh said

"It looks like they've come to get their offering" Joey said

"The princess" Yugi stated, "Get ready guys"

"I've never seen so many duel monsters at one time" Joey said

"How are we going to stop 'em all?" Mai asked

"Joey look out, the Armed Ninja!" Yugi exclaimed as the armed ninja jumped towards the princess

"No way he's laying a hand on the princess" Joey said

"We gotta stop him" Yugi said

"Any ideas?" Ashleigh asked

"Leave it to me" Mai said and drew a card, "Dark Witch attack!" she attacked and destroyed two, "Two down!"

"This won't work, there's too many to fight one at a time" Yugi said, "Listen Mai, summon back your Dark Witch"

"And then what?"

"We'll have to use another strategy"

"Dark Witch return!"

"Here's my plan, I'll activate the Dark Hole magic card, and then they'll be lost in it's vortex" Yugi yelled and held his card up which was immediately shot down by the armed ninja with a kunai.

"Oh no!" Joey exclaimed

"Just perfect, what now?" Ashleigh said

"On the tower Yugi, the Armed Ninja" Mai said

"Yeah look, that no good armed ninja destroyed your dark hole magic card Yug" Joey said

"And not to mention the only way to get rid of these monsters" Ashleigh added

The Armed Ninja let out a net and captured the Princess, "Princess!" Yugi exclaimed

"Don't let him get away!" Mai yelled

"Ax Raider! Use Kunai with Chain to attack!" Joey yelled, the ax raider threw the chain and destroyed the armed ninja, letting the princess go, "Alright!"

"The whip-tail got her! They're getting away!" Mai exclaimed after the dragon caught the princess in mid-air

"Princess!" the maid shouted

"Princess!" The rest yelled, "Edina!"

"No, what have I done? They've taken Mokuba" Princess Edina said, "He's gone, Mokuba's gone"

"Mokuba? What? You're not Mokuba?" Joey asked and Edina turned, "Edina?"

"But we thought…" Yugi said

"So then they got" Mai said

"Mokuba?" Ashleigh completed

"Yes, that was him, he wanted to go" Edina said, "It's all my fault, he was so brave and I was afraid, don't you see? I was the one meant to be offered, not Mokuba, please you must save him"

"But how do we reach the dark castle?" Joey asked

"I don't know" Yugi said and walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down, "Look, guys! Down there, ancient ruins"

"What do you see Yug?" Joey asked and the rest looked down at what Yugi was pertaining to

"They must've been uncovered by the storm" Yugi said

"That symbol, of the legendary flying machine" Princess Edina said

"Wow, so this is where your ancient hero hid it" Yugi said

"So it was next to the castle the entire time? That stinks" Ashleigh said

"But even if it's buried under there, it must be a fossil by now" Joey said, "How can we ever restore it?"

"I don't know but it's our only hope of ever rescuing the Kaiba brothers" Yugi said, "Let's go down there and check it out"

They all ran outside and towards the large ruins, "Yug, this is hopeless, there's no way a plan that old is going to fly" Joey said

"No, it won't, that's why we have to restore to the way it was a thousand years ago" Yugi said

"Restore it, but how's that possible?"  
"Of course, don't you get it Joey?" Mai asked

"Listen, if the passage of time corroded the flying machine, then turning back the clock will make it as good as new, and what card can turn back the clock Joey?" Yugi asked

"Uh…" Joey began thinking

"Time Wizard" Ashleigh said

"You should really let him figure these things out by himself" Yugi said

"This way is faster"

"Yeah, the one you gave me before Pegasus' tournament, the time wizard! It can make things the way they were a thousand years ago" Joey said holding the card, "But, if the hand lands on skulls, it'll take our life points"

"We've got to risk it, Seto and Mokuba's future hang in the balance" Yugi said and the others nodded

"Here goes nothing, come on time wizard, take these ruins back a thousand years" Joey said, "Time Magic!"

The area around them began to glow and subtract in years, "Something's happening" Mai said. They gasped as the ruins began rebuilding themselves, "Joey, I think it's working" Yugi said

"The ruins, they're rebuilding themselves" Joey said

"No Joey, time's rebuilding them" Yugi said

"And it looks awesome" Ashleigh said looking around as the buildings were rebuilt

"I don't understand, what's happening?" The maid asked

The time magic stopped and all of the buildings looked new and ready to use, "Old SimLao, it's, it's beautiful" Mai said

"No joke, this is one heck of a place" Ashleigh said admiring the architecture

"Ah, it didn't work" Joey said

"It'd be funny if suddenly it did" Ashleigh said and there was a rumbling from the ground, "Irony's out to get me"

"I think you spoke too soon Joey" Yugi said and there were cracks appearing on the earth, "Something's happening, but what?"

The ground around them crumbled and threw them off balance and across old SimLao. The earth shook more violently as something was rising from the underneath it's rocky surfaces.

-

"I can't hold them" Tristan said still pushing against the goons, "Tea, Lupita, we're in big trouble here"

"I can't hold it either, I'm tired" Lupita said

"We've got to hang on, Yugi, come back soon" Tea said and looked at Rosemary, "We could really use your help!"

"Yeah…but I just filed my nails and I also have to wait for the polish to dry, sorry, maybe later" Rosemary said airing out her nails and Tea growled in frustration

'Yugi, come back' Tea thought, 'Or you might not be able to come back at all!'

* * *

**Okay, that's all for now, i can't tell you when to expect the next chapter, because i have no idea myself, but it'll be no more than two weeks**

**I know this question is a little past due and shouldn't be asked this far in the story but...What do you think of my characters? **

**I'm not sure if i've asked that before, but i suddenly got curious for no reason, so an answer will be appreciated**

**Thanks 4 Readin! (Btw: guns are bad but cross-dressing is totally ok...wth!)**

**Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	46. Legendary Heroes

**Chapter 46! Sorry for making you wait! I was super busy, i still am but i took some time to do this, this is the last one of the small Legendary Heroes Arc.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**And don't worry, I kept everything PG**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

* * *

There was a loud rumbling and the city went outside to witness what was happening. They saw smoke and rays of light arise from the spot the flying machine was buried and all looked in shock.

"Oh no, our great heroes, they were right in the middle of that!" Edina exclaimed with worry as the rest kept staring with anticipation and fear at the ancient grounds

The flying machine broke out of the ground and slowly made its way into the sky looking new. The people of SimLao all gasped when they saw the flying machine among the smoke, "They did it! Their magic worked! They are flying the ancient flying machine!" Edina said happily

"Wow, we're flying" Joey said looking around while sitting on the machine, "I guess that time wizard must've done the trick"

"Yeah" Yugi nodded

"You did it!" Mai said hugging him

Ashleigh raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Now, now, there are children watching" Ashleigh said and motioned her head at the children from the crowd

Joey blushed, "Ah…Get off me" Joey said to Mai with a strong voice, well, the strongest voice he could do.

"Huh?" they all questioned hearing the uproar of the crowd as they cheered them on, "Whoa, talk about Bon Voyage" Joey said staring down at them

"Of course, they're cheering at the greatness that is me" Ashleigh said

"Yeah, or they're just telling you to stop flashing" Joey said pointing at her skirt that was waving

"It's a skirt rug boy!" Ashleigh exclaimed pulling down her skirt

"Heroes! Good luck!" a man in the crowd yelled. They ran to the edge of the flying machine and waved at the crowd.

"So long everyone!" Yugi yelled waving the crowd goodbye.

"Hey, look who it is" Joey said pointing to the small fairy coming towards him

"Eru, I guess this means you wanna come with us" Yugi said and Eru nodded, "Alright then, Kaiba, we're on our way!"

Joey ran forward towards the wheel, "I'm driving! I called it I'm driving!" Joey got to the wheel and turned it, "Okay let's go!"

"And we are off!" Joey said as they turned and went towards the castle

"Good luck heroes, good luck" Edina said worried

"Joey, if I die, I'm going to kill you" Ashleigh said

"Um Ashleigh, I don't that's possible" Yugi said

"Why not?"

-

"I see an opening" one of the guards said sticking his hand through the door

"Uh, no you don't!" Tea exclaimed and pushed the hand back

"We're getting in there you little thumbsuckers" Keno said, "Just you wait"

"Just try you… you…cocksucker!" Lupita exclaimed

"No way, our friends our on a rescue mission and you're not yanking them out of it" Tristan said

-

"This is your captain speaking, if you direct your attention to the left side of our aircraft, you can see that freaky floating castle, some clouds and what appears to be a swarm of veracious winged monsters ready to devour us" Joey said

"I suspect there's going to be some turbulence" Ashleigh said

"Hang on!" Yugi exclaimed

"Here they come!" Joey added

"And I couldn't be more ready, attack! Harpie Ladies!" Mai yelled and her harpie ladies attacked and destroyed monsters

"Attack Fierce Knight!" Joey yelled

"Dark Magician attack!" Yugi yelled

"Familiar- Possessed – Eria!" Ashleigh yelled

Their monsters attacked and destroyed some of the monsters in the air, "Alright" Joey said, "Our monsters are kicking butt" the flying machine shook as bombs set out underneath it, "Something's hitting us!"

Yugi fell back and a monster headed straight towards him, "Yugi look out!" Mai yelled

Ashleigh turned towards Yugi, "Yugi! Move!" the Dark Magician turned as well ready to protect Yugi. Eru got in the way of the dragon and defended Yugi. The dragon pushed Eru out of the way, harming her.

"Oh no! Eru!" Yugi exclaimed

The Dark Magician went towards the dragon and destroyed him, Eria turned at the commotion and checked to see if Ashleigh was safe. She continued to destroy the monster and Dark Magician soon joined her.

"Swords of Revealing light!" Yugi yelled and the swords came out and stopped all the monsters

"That stopped them monsters cold" Joey said

Yugi picked up Eru and Ashleigh walked over to him, "Are you okay? Eru, say something" Yugi said with tears at the rim of his eyes

Eru smiled and started disappearing, "No, she's been digitized" Yugi whispered.

"Yugi" Ashleigh said and put her hand on his shoulder, "It's okay"

"No, it's not okay" Yugi said clenching his fist and Ashleigh stepped back, "I've had enough!" Yugi's puzzle shone brightly and he turned into Yami with the full strength of the puzzle.

"Alright Joey, charge ahead" Yami said

Joey went ahead and hit something, "Oh no! We've hit the magical barrier!" Mai exclaimed

"Well if this ship lives up to its legacy, then we should be able to pass right through it" Joey said and pushed on. The ship slowly got through the barrier and fully went in, "It worked! We made it guys! We're totally home free! We're almost to the castle of dark illusions"

"So we're home free because we're almost to the dark creepy castle…nice choice of words there Einstein" Ashleigh said

"You know what I mean!" Joey said

"Not quite yet, turn!" Yami yelled as a fireball headed towards them, they managed to dodge it but the ship caught fire.

"A Salamandra! Harpie attack!" Mai yelled and the harpie destroyed the salamandra.

Joey looked back at the ship and noticed the flames, "Damn! We got hit!" Joey exclaimed

"No!" Yami yelled

"It's falling apart! Abandon ship!" Joey yelled as a piece of the aircraft flew towards them

"Wait!" Yugi yelled and held out his card, "Guardian of the Fortress!"

They flew off on the dragon while the ship fell down in flames, "Whew, that was quick thinking Yug" Joey said

Their monsters followed them and they looked back at the ship, "Close call" Mai said

"Yeah, no kidding" Ashleigh said and the dragon turned which caused her to almost fall of.

"Ashleigh!" Yami exclaimed and grabbed her waist and pulled her back in, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but there's too many people on this dragon!" Ashleigh exclaimed, "Joey jump off"

"Why don't you finish what you started!" Joey retorted

-

"Wake up Kaiba, you programmed me to torment my captives, not let them sleep" The witty phantom said"

"Guess you weren't my most inspired creation" Kaiba said

The witty phantom chuckled, "Come now Kaiba, give yourself some credit, after all, look who I managed to snatch, his disguise didn't fool us"

Mokuba took off the dress and ran towards Kaiba, "Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed

"Mokuba! What are you doing here!?" Kaiba asked

"What do you think big brother? I'm here to save you"

"Hah! Please, you're not in the position to be saving anyone" the witty phantom interrupted, "No, you're about to join your brother for a dip in the lava pool atonement, and once that ritual is completed, the mythic dragon will be unleashed!"

"Swordstalker free my brother!" Mokuba yelled and the Kaiba's chains were cut by the swordstalker and he was freed, "Seto here, your deck"

"Thanks little brother" Kaiba said taking the duel disk

"Wait no!" the phantom exclaimed

"Heh, time for a trip to the recycle bin phantom, go, Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba yelled and the phantom started running, "Blast that phantom! White lightning!" the blue eyes attacked and destroyed witty phantom, "Come on let's go"

They started running and armed ninjas came out of small caverns around the castle, "Armed ninjas, like the ones who took my first blue eyes" Kaiba said and stopped at the sight of a dragon capture jar, "And it looks like they want a second one, well this time I'm ready, go, Trap Master!" the trap master slashed the jar, "There, now that dragon capture jar is destroyed and the blue eyes taken from me is back in my control, so now I have two and twice the fire power!" the Blue Eyes started attacking and destroyed all the armed ninjas around them

"Now Mokuba, tell me how is it you got here" Seto said

"Don't be mad, but I got Yugi and his friends to help" Mokuba replied

"You did what?! You know how I feel about Yugi Mutou"

"But I didn't know who else to turn to"

"Err, anyone else! Now let's see if we can escape this game"

-

"What on earth? A floating castle with its own forest?" Joey said as they ran through a forest heading to the castle

"What the hell was Kaiba smoking when he made this game?" Ashleigh commented

"Yeah, I think maybe Kaiba ought to spend more time in reality" Joey said

"Keep your guard up" Yami said and then looked at Ashleigh

"What? I'm keeping my guard up" Ashleigh said

"This is serious Ashleigh; I don't want you to get hurt"

"I won't, relax" Ashleigh said waving it off

"Look" Mai said, "Cocoons of evolution"

"But why are they buzzing?" Joey asked

"I don't think that's them Joey" Mai said and Killer Needles rose from the roots of the trees, "It's a swarm of killer needles"

"Not a problem, attack, Fierce Knight!" Joey yelled, his fierce knight attacked the needles but was jumped by a man-eater which destroyed them both.

"Man-eaters, this must be one huge bug nest" Yami said

"Incoming!" Joey said

"Stand strong, go mirror force!" Yami yelled and the mirror force destroyed all the monsters heading towards them but caused a fire

"That fire, it's disturbing the cocoons!" Mai exclaimed

"Leave fire control to me" Ashleigh said about to draw her card, but felt something on her leg

There was a sudden scream of bloody murder coming from Ashleigh and the rest turned towards her, "Ashleigh!" Yami exclaimed ready to fight.

"Get it off me!" Ashleigh cried shaking her leg but the beetle wouldn't move

"Err, this is serious! Can't you see the cocoons over there!" Joey yelled

"Can't you see the beetle on my leg!" Ashleigh yelled, "Get it off!" Yami picked it up and threw it towards the bushes, "Why did you do that? Kill it!"

"We have bigger things to worry about" Yami said

"Yeah, they're hatching!" Mai yelled looking at the cocoons, "And they're forming more creatures"

"Man, no way we'll be able to take down all them great moths" Joey said

"No, it can be done Joey, with these" Yami said and summoned Catapult Turtle and Kuriboh.

"A Kuriboh? On a Catapult?" Joey asked

"What are you smoking?" Ashleigh asked

"Not just a Kuriboh, but a team of them" Yami said, "Get ready for some fireworks! Go Multiply!"

The turtle laughed Kuriboh towards the moths and the Kuribohs started multiplying and exploding on contact, "Oh yeah, Kuriboh self destructs on contact with an enemy monster, those moths are done for"

"Yeah!" Joey and Mai celebrated holding hands

"Hey, hey people let's keep things PG" Ashleigh said smiling and Mai and Joey blushed.

"Says the person with the foul language" Joey said

-

The game screen showed a victory for Yugi and rest, "It's time to terminate this rescue mission and take this game to its final level" the big 5 said and stood up

-

"Wow, from creepy forest to creepy cavern, and still, no trace of Kaiba and Mokuba" Joey said

There was a noise and they stopped, "You guys hear that?" Joey asked

"The roaring sound that could possibly mean extreme danger, yep" Ashleigh replied and there was another roaring again

"There it is again, something's definitely up there" Joey said

There was a bright light and another roar, Yami looked up, "A blue eyes!" he exclaimed and Kaiba and Mokuba slid off the blue eyes

"Kaiba, Mokuba, you're okay!" Joey said, "Awe, what a relief, we've been all worried"  
"Oh yeah Kaiba, Rosemary says something along the lines of she misses you and she's okay because she wants you not to worry, and she loves you… 'Kaiba-honey' and she's counting the minutes till she sees you, well, any response?" Ashleigh asked

"Yeah, tell her to go jump in a lake and have her father pick her up" Kaiba replied

"Well, most boyfriends say something romantic but you know whatever floats your boat" Ashleigh said, "…Mean"

"Joey you look like an overgrown monkey in that outfit" Kaiba said

"Overgrown monkey! That's the thanks I get for trying to rescue- huh?" Joey stopped hearing the deep chucking sounds

"Congratulations gamers, you made it to the final level" one of the members said

"Correction slimeball, we've beaten the game" Kaiba said

"Oh, is that what you think Seto Kaiba?"

"That's right! I escaped the lava pool therefore the mythic dragon wasn't summoned! And means this game is over!"

"It'll game over alright, but for you, not us"

"No way" Kaiba said as the area changed

"Huh? What is this?" Joey said

"They've re-written the program they've summoned the mythic dragon themselves!" Kaiba exclaimed and the mythic dragon with 5 heads was summoned

"Oh man" Joey said

"Alright everyone" Yami said, "We'll win together, or together we'll fall"

"Just had to end with fall" Ashleigh commented

"This is no time to be joking around!" Yami exclaimed

"Well you don't have to yell at me!" Ashleigh yelled

"How else do I get you to be serious!"

"How about the old fashion way! Ask!"

"I did!"

"Stop yelling at me or… I'll break out into song!"

"Don't you understand? If something happens to you I'll never be able to forgive myself! You have no idea how much you mean to me!"

"Well…get serious there's no time for emotional outburst!" Ashleigh said and Yami calmed down and nodded

"Hey, if you two are done, we've got a situation here" Joey said looking at the mythic dragon, "Man have I had it with the virtual reality stuff, rescuing Kaiba was one thing but now we got to deal with this mythic dragon too, I'm really starting to miss my body"

"Suck it up, there's only one way we can get out of this game" Kaiba said

"I agree, we have to take this dragon down" Yami said

"Let's go!" they all yelled

Mythic Dragon- Atk: 5000; Def: 4000

"Me first! And I call out, the Harpie Lady Sisters!" Mai yelled and they appeared but were immediately frozen in place, "What happened?"

"Just a little bit a reprogramming that we did" The big 5 replied, "We call it the dragon C, and it makes this a sacred lair where only dragons are allowed to attack any other monster type is useless"

Kaiba chuckled and soon turned into maniacal laughter, "You dare challenge me to a battle of dragons? You five should all know better than that" Kaiba said, "I call, the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"Only Dragons huh? Fine, Go Red Eyes!" Joey yelled

"Harpie's Pet dragon!" Mai summoned

"Ancient Water Dragon!" Ashleigh yelled

"And I summon, the Curse of Dragon!" Yami yelled, "Your mythic dragon will not stand against all we have set against it"

"Attack!" They all yelled, all their monsters let out their attacks and clashed against the mythic dragons attack covering the field in black smoke.

"Not of our attacks even got through" Joey said

"You're right; those blasts must've canceled each other out when they all collided" Yami

"So they did, but one of your team has no dragon with which to attack, or defend, isn't that right, Mokuba?" the big 5 said

"Wait, no! You wouldn't!" Kaiba exclaimed

The dragon fired an attack towards Mokuba, "No!" Kaiba yelled. "Block it Red Eyes!" Joey yelled and it quickly went in front of Mokuba and took the attack.

"Joey had his red eyes take the hit, but that means…" Mai faltered

Joey- 0

"No! Joey!" Mai said and ran to his side

"Joey!" Yami and Ashleigh followed

"Yugi, so long, I'm done for" Joey said

"Don't say that" Yami said

"Stay with us please!" Mai said

"Joey…" Ashleigh whispered while he digitized

"You can't go" Mokuba said, Joey smiled and gave a thumbs up before he completely disappeared

"We've lost him" Yami said and Ashleigh held his hand

"Joey" Mai said falling to her knees with tears in her eyes, "He's left us" Mai turned to the big 5, "You creeps! What kind of sick twisted game have you turned this into!"

"Game? This ceased to be a game long ago" They replied

"We need a new tactic" Kaiba said

"Yes, with our dragons alone we won't win this, but I think I know how we can" Yami said while holding Ashleigh near him

"What do you mean?" Kaiba asked

"As strong as that Mythic dragon might be, there's one creature that can beat it"

"Huh?" the rest questioned

Yami nodded, "Black Luster Soldier! I summon you! By sacrificing the power of my dark knight and my curse of dragon!" the black luster ritual began and the energy from the two monsters were absorbed in the jar and the Black Luster Soldier was summoned.

"What a useless you have summoned" The big 5 said, "Your black luster soldier is not a dragon, therefore he can't attack, but on the other hand, we can still attack you"

"No you can't! My pet dragon will stop you!" Mai yelled and her dragon attacked

"Then you'll be the first!" The attacked clashed but the mythic dragon's won and destroyed Harpie's Pet dragon

"Mai! Alone your dragon couldn't stand against it!" Yami exclaimed, "Which means…"

"She's…" Ashleigh said unable to complete

"No!" Yami said

"Yugi, it looks like I'm not going to be around to see how this whole thing turns out, sorry, I tried my best, I guess now, it's up to you" Mai said and digitized

"Mai, Joey…" Yami said, "With all my might I will avenge you"

"There will be no need for that, for your joining them!" the big 5 said let out an attack on Yami directly. Mokuba gasped and Kaiba turned.

"No!" Ashleigh yelled and stepped in front of him and took the direct hit instead

Ashleigh- 0

"Ashleigh…" Yami whispered and she fell to the ground, he bent down and held her, "You shouldn't have done that" he said with a broken voice

"Relax, you would've done the same" Ashleigh said waving it off weakly, "This isn't fair, this hurts more than what I expected"

Ashleigh began to digitize and Yami let his tears go, "Please, don't leave me" Yami said holding her closer, 'Again' for some strange reason, he felt that was not the first time he's lost her, "It is more than I can bear"

"You're being so over-dramatic, you'll get me back, Joey and Mai too" Ashleigh said and held his hand tightly, "I trust you"

"Ashleigh…no" Yami said but she digitized and his hand only felt air. He shut his eyes tightly and punched the ground, "I will get you back! I will make pay for what they've done to you! I don't care what it takes I'll do it!" He let a few more tears go refusing to let sorrow eat him up, not at a time like that. He stood up and faced the dragon

"Now Kaiba, this may be our one chance, we have to work as a team" Yami said

"No way, you don't even know what you're doing!" Kaiba said

"You just have to trust me Kaiba!" Yami yelled

"I don't have to do anything Yugi, I can win this battle in my own way"

"You'll win nothing, 3 of your group are already gone" The big 5 said, "And now we'll make it 4!"

"Kaiba!" Yami exclaimed as the attack headed directly for Kaiba, "Call your ultimate dragon!"

"Silence!" Kaiba shot back

"Seto! It's not your dragon he's attacking, it's you!" Mokuba said and pushed Kaiba out of the way and took the hit himself

"No! Mokuba!" Kaiba exclaimed

"Seto…" Mokuba said and fell. Kaiba outstretched his hands to catch him but Mokuba already digitized by then.

"No…No!" Kaiba yelled, and looked at the empty spot with disbelief, "Mokuba!" Kaiba fell to his knees and faced the floor.

"Kaiba, your brother's sacrifice doesn't have to be for nothing" Yami said, "We can still win this, but we need to work together, I have a plan to defeat this beast, listen, you have to trust me, for it's the only way we can avenge our friends, now have faith and bring out your ultimate beast"

"Alright then, come out Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba yelled, "I hope you know what your doing Yugi"

"I know, I have to" Yami whispered, the three blue eyes fused together and created the Blue eyes ultimate dragon

Blue eyes ultimate dragon- Atk: 4500; Def: 3800

"Fools, names means nothing, though that dragon is powerful, ours is the ultimate one" the big 5 said

"For now maybe" Yami said, "But once he has combined himself with another, your dragon's reign will be through, according to legend, when heroes are united they will created a power strong enough to destroy the mythic dragon, we will fulfill that prophecy now, go! Polymerization! Go Soldier!"

"Go ultimate dragon!" Kaiba yelled

"Combine!" they shouted at the same time

"Mythic dragon, obliterate them!" the big 5 said, there monster attacked but it failed, "What? Nothing happened?"

"Oh, something has happened, behold, the supreme, Dragon Master Knight!" Yami yelled, "Now see his awesome powers!"

Dragon Master Knight- Atk: 5000 Def: 4000

"What's going on?" The big five asked as the previous dragons started appearing on the field, "Those dragons were sent to the graveyard, how can they be back" the mythic dragon was surrounded by a light and it started going out of control, "And something is happening to our mythic dragon!"

"The dragon master knight gains the attack power of every dragon played on the field" Yami said, "Including one's that were already destroyed" The dragon master absorbed the power of other dragons, "Now in the memory of Joey, Mai, Mokuba" he shut his eyes tightly, "Ashleigh…we will topple your beast!"

Dragon Master Knight- Atk: 9000

"Attack! Dragon Master Knight!" Kaiba yelled

"Dragon Saber Blast!" Yami added. The Dragon Master Knight let out it's attack and hit the Mythic Dragon directly. The big 5 yelled at their defeat and the Mythic dragon was destroyed. Everything around them disappeared and they fell down into a black abyss.

Yami slowly woke up and heard cheering, "What's this?" He asked sitting up

"Where are we?" Kaiba asked

"Our heroes you did it, you saved us!" a man from the crowed yelled

"Oh my heroes, what you've done will my people and our land safe forever more" Princess Edina said

"We're not the ones you should be cheering" Yami said and turned his head

"There shouldn't be any cheering, I lost my brother in there" Kaiba said

"Fear not, the losses you suffered are too great for any hero to bear no matter how strong they are" Princess Edina said and started floating in the sky

"Huh?" Yami asked and the princess turned into the Mystical Elf, "Remarkable, the princess is actually the Mystical Elf, she's casting a spell to bring back our friends"

A blue ray shone in front of them and disappeared but left the bodies of Mokuba, Mai, Joey and Ashleigh lying on the floor, even Eru, "They're back!" Yami exclaimed happily

"Mokuba" Kaiba said

"Awe man, what just happened to us?" Joey asked

"I don't know, but does anyone have aspirin?" Ashleigh said rubbing her head

"Big brother!" Mokuba said and ran to Kaiba

"I knew you could do it" Ashleigh said looking at Yami smiling. She ran to him and embraced him, "I never doubted you spiky, get it? Cause your hair is spiky"

Yami smiled, "I understand"

Ashleigh laughed and looked at Yami. They started to reach for each others lips, "Now, now, we have children watching" Joey interrupted motioning his head at Mokuba, "Let's keep things PG"

Ashleigh pulled back, their lips never meeting, "I knew that would bite me in the ass" she said shaking her head. Yami chuckled and held her hand

A large black hole appeared in front of them, "Huh?" They questioned.

"The exit portal, let's go Mokuba" Kaiba said

"Hey, hold it a second Kaiba" Joey said, "Don't you think the very least you can do is say thank you or something"

"I never asked for your help, and as far as I'm concerned, I never needed it" Kaiba said

"Awe, come on!" Joey exclaimed

"Jeez man, when are you going to remove that pole up your ass?" Ashleigh said

"Yugi, you on the other hand I will offer some gratitude" Kaiba said

"Huh?" Yugi asked

"We made a good team you and I, but don't think it means we'll be partnering up in true reality"

"Very well, but despite whatever grudge you still may hold against me and the others, perhaps you can begin to stop looking at us as just adversaries and more as friends"

"Hm! Come on Mokuba" Kaiba said

"I'm coming" Mokuba replied

"Well, you tried Guru Yugi" Ashleigh said

"He's a pretty cheery guy huh?" Mai asked sarcastically

"Thank you our heroes, your brave deeds will always be remembered here" Mystical elf said

"And we will always remember all of you" Yami said

"Well guys, until the next game" Ashleigh said and they turned, "Which is never" she added whispering

"See ya!" Joey said

"Bye!" Mai added and they all walked through the portal

-

"We're in!" the guard yelled

"Oh no!" Tea exclaimed

"Bring it on!" Tristan said and held them back with a bar

"Take this!" Lupita said and punched one straight in the nose

"Awe! This girl hits hard!" the guard yelled covering his bleeding nose

The pods opened, "Huh? What?" Keno asked and all the guards gasped at the awaking players.

"Hey Joey!" Tristan said as Joey woke up in his pod

"I still need that aspirin" Ashleigh said rubbing her head

"Make that two" Joey added

Yugi woke up and so did Mokuba, "Yugi! Joey! You're all back!" Tea exclaimed

"What? No love for Ashleigh…bitch" Ashleigh said getting out of her pod

"Ashleigh!" Lupita said and glomped Ashleigh to the ground

"Too much love! Too much love!" Ashleigh yelled suffocating

"So is Kaiba, he's probably getting out of his pod right now" Yugi said

"Mokuba! You're back! Look at my nails, aren't they beautiful?" Rosemary said

"Uhh, sure" Mokuba said unsure

"I know, like me, and the only thing more beautiful than me is…" Rosemary blinked a few times, "Well, nothing's more than beautiful than me" She said admiring herself with the metal

"Oh yeah Rosemary, Kaiba said something along these lines, um, go jump in a lake and have your father pick you up, any responses?" Ashleigh asked

"Awe, he must miss me so much, I have to go tell him I'm okay and not in a lake, and don't worry about my father, he let me be here" Rosemary said and the rest sweat-dropped

"Kaiba's awake? No! He can't be!" Keno said stepping back

"And without you guys to guard your bosses, I say he's about to kick some butt!" Mokuba yelled

"Hey, he's right! We gotta get back!" Keno said and they all ran out

"We did it!" Tea said

"Bunch of wimps" Tristan said

"I could've taken them all out" Lupita said

"Yeah, we could've been a butt kicking group, you kick butt and I tell you which direction to kick" Ashleigh said and her and Lupita high-fived

They heard a loud yawing coming from the other room, "It's Mai!" Mokuba exclaimed

"She's been here all along!" Joey added

"In the flesh, is everything cool?" Mai asked

"Sure looks that way" Yugi said

"Cause of you, all of you, thanks" Mokuba said

"Awe stop, now go on and get out of here already, your brother probably can't wait to see ya" Joey said

"Okay" Mokuba said, "Thanks again you guys, bye!"

"Bye Mokuba!" They all said

"Come on Rosemary!" Mokuba said

"Right behind you, what about a pedicure next?" Rosemary said and they left the warehouse

"Yeah bye, now where's the john, I had like seven sodas before we got in those pods" Joey said

"Who is John?!" Lupita asked and everyone laughed, and she joined too, "No seriously"

* * *

**The moment Kaiba said, "You know how i feel about Yugi Mutou" the first thing i thought was Yaoi, maybe it was just me**

**As I promised, I kept everything PG, even some things i know fans wanted to see...or not see **

**So i have a question: What do you guys think about YamixAshleigh?**

**So tell me what you thought, you can answer the question, say hi how's life been going**

**Thanks 4 readin!**

**Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	47. Duke Devlin

**Chapter 47! Sorry for such slow updates ^^; well anyway, this chapter is really long, so i'm hoping it'll be enough for teh week**

**Well, gotta go! It's late over here!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh**

* * *

'I'm gonna be late' Yugi thought as he looked through his bag, 'I can't find my homework' Yugi sighed and decided to ask Ashleigh and Lupita if they knew where it was. He walked to their room and stepped in.

"Is this right?" Lupita asked

"Let me check" Ashleigh replied and took her paper and compared it to another, "I think so"

Yugi smiled and scratched his temple, "At least I found my homework" He whispered. Ashleigh copied off his paper while Lupita tried solving them herself and would check Ashleigh's paper for answers. "Um, Ashleigh, we have to show work for that" Yugi informed

"Don't worry, I copied it all down" Ashleigh replied and Yugi sighed, "What do you think this'll get?"

"Maybe a B, I went over it with Tea yesterday" Yugi replied

"Alright! My first B" Ashleigh said and continued copying.

"Why didn't you do this yesterday?" Yugi asked

"Well…I was planning to but then I started playing some of your video games, then I got hungry, and I had to work in your grandpa's shop, I didn't have time"

Yugi gave up, 'She had all day, she only works for 2 hours in the shop'

"I accept, see you at school" Lupita said and hung up the phone

'When did she call someone?' Yugi and Ashleigh thought

"We gotta go, Joey and I are going to have an arm wrestling match" Lupita said

"You're not even dressed" Yugi said

"Turn around then" they replied

"Right" Yugi said and took his paper. He left the room and waited for them in the living room.

They soon came out wearing the domino girl's uniform. Ashleigh didn't button it up all the way and left the bow untied. "You might get in trouble for that…again" Yugi said scratching his temple.

"I'm not going to put it on and feel like I'm being strangled all day, seriously, no oxygen" Ashleigh said and picked up her bag

"Actually, 70% of air is nitrogen" Lupita said reading it out of her book

"Who cares? I can't breathe!"

Yugi smiled, "Come on, we're going to be late" Yugi said and they nodded.

"I worked hard my whole life then this happens" Grandpa said gloomily while sweeping the front of the shop

"Grandpa! Where are you?!" Yugi yelled when he saw the downstairs empty

"He's outside" Lupita said looking out the glass door

"Oh" Yugi said and opened the door, and greeted his grandpa, "We're gonna be late for school, we gotta go"

"No we don't" Ashleigh said

"Yeah, we do" Lupita said on her cell phone, "Joey's waiting for me"

Grandpa continued sweeping and sighed, "What's the matter?" Yugi asked

"Good morning, Yugi" Tea said running to him, "You too Ashleigh and Lupita"

"Good morning" Lupita said

"Morning" Ashleigh said, and Lupita looked at her confused

"I thought it was _good _morning" Lupita said

"Nah, good and morning are a contradictory of words, and since I want to be grammatically correct, I won't say them together" Ashleigh said

"…What?"

"…What?"

"…In the butt" Lupita said and laughed

Yugi smiled and sweat-dropped, "How's it going Tea?" Yugi asked

"Mr. Mutou, good morning" Tea said

"Good for you maybe" Grandpa replied

"What's up with your grandfather?" Tea asked Yugi, "I've never seen like this before, is he sick?"

"I don't think so, but I'm worried, he's been acting really weird all morning" Yugi whispered to Tea

"Really?" Lupita whispered

"But why?" Tea asked

"Okay I'm going to tell you" Grandpa suddenly said and Ashleigh almost fell over, Tea jumped back, Yugi gasped, and Lupita was playing with her hair.

"Holy crap old man! You almost killed me!" Ashleigh exclaimed

"Not even those words can equal to this, I've endured many things in my life, I've been trapped in an ancient pyramid, stung by scorpions, attacked by Tibetan wolves, but nothing compares to this, a new game shop!" Grandpa said and pointed to the brand new high building game shop.

"There's a new game shop?" Tea asked

"They think they can drag me out of business selling their trendy new trash, but they have no respect for the gaming traditions, the true classics, because they sell only the fads of today" Grandpa said

"Wow, a new game store, I better go check out the competition and see what we're up against" Yugi said

"Don't even think about it!!" Grandpa yelled

Yugi looked over to Ashleigh, "We're going" She mouthed and pointed at the building

They started walking to the new store and saw the large crowed standing in front of it. The building was tall and yellow, and had many windows to display cards.

"Yugi, if your grandfather finds out you've been here, you're going to be so grounded" Tea said

"Oh, what's the harm in a little window shopping?" Yugi said

"Don't be such a killjoy Tea, he's not finding out, plus, you're the one who talked us into it" Ashleigh said

"What?! You're not blaming this on me!" Tea exclaimed

"I thought Tea was the one who told us not to go" Lupita said

"Nope, she practically dragged us here, well I guess grandpa isn't going to want Yugi to spend time around such a bad influence" Ashleigh said

"Yet, he's letting you live with him" Tea said

"…touché" Ashleigh nodded

"Here" a lady said and handed Yugi a flyer

"What is it?" Yugi asked

"Dungeon Dice Monsters" the woman replied

"Wow, this looks like a pretty cool game, but I wonder how you play it" Yugi said

"I think it has something to do with dice" Lupita said

"Gee, I wonder where you got that idea" Ashleigh said sarcastically holding up the flyer with two huge dice on it

"Sometimes people just don't see how smart I am" Lupita said

'Is she serious?' Yugi, Tea and Ashleigh thought

"Yugi, come on let's go!" Tea said and grabbed Yugi's collar, "You're going to make me miss my first class…again"

"Oh yeah, me and Joey have a bet! Let's go Ashleigh" Lupita said

"I'm so excited…" Ashleigh sighed

"Duke look, it's that Yugi Mutou fellow, hard to believe a pipsqueak like that can defeat the great Pegasus huh?" Duke's manager said

"A cheater can win any game" Duke replied

"So, that spiky haired runt is the duel monster's champion? I just can't believe that he's the only one who ever beat Pegasus at his own game"

"Yugi, if I get detention for this, you're going to have to do my homework for a week!" Tea said angrily

"Hey, can you do mine too?" Ashleigh said

"Yeah, me too" Lupita said

"I already do both your homework!" Yugi said

"No you don't, we just copy yours" Ashleigh said

"It's the same answers"

"Of course he'd never be able to beat the even greater Duke Devlin at his own game, isn't that right Duke?" his manager said

"The die is cast, the trap is set, and soon I will duel Yugi on my battlefield, I'll strip him of his honor and expose to the world what that little worm really is" Duke said

"Nicely put, but I really hope what you're getting into this time Dukey-boy"

"I hired you to manage my new game shop, never to question me, if I play my cards right and I always do, it is I who will be the next King of Games"

"When your champ, that's when the money really pours in"

'Money is for greedy fools like you, I'm after a much greater prize, the total destruction of Yugi Mutou' Duke thought

-

"Almost…" Joey breathed out and Lupita shook her head and suddenly pushed Joey's arm to a tie.

"I can't believe Joey's losing to Lupita in an arm-wrestling match" Tristan said

"It's not his fault he's a wimp" Ashleigh said

"Who you calling a wimp?!" Joey exclaimed

"You" Lupita replied

"No way! I'll beat ya!" Joey struggled but her arm didn't budge, "Man! Are you related to the hulk or something?"

"Let's see, I have my grandma, my grandpa, my mom, my dad, I never really see my dad though, then I have my cousins…" Lupita said

'Is she even trying anymore?' they all thought

"I gotta win this!" Joey said and pushed harder, and her arm slightly moved

"Huh? Oh yeah" Lupita said snapping out of her relative chant, she pushed Joey's arm completely down and won, "Maybe next time"

Joey sighed and held his arm, "Man, she's like made of stone, well, we made a bet and good old Joey here won't back out" Joey pulled out his wallet and gave Lupita money he earned, "Bye" he said dramatically crying

Lupita gave the money to Ashleigh and Ashleigh shrugged, "I'm not going to count this" She said, they stared at the money deciding how much it looked like

"Hey Joey, a new game shop just opened up" Yugi said

"Whoa, be still my beating heart, you sure, there's a spanking new game shop?" Joey asked

"Yeah, my grandpa's real worried about it"

"It just opened, they got all of the latest and greatest games" Tea said, "They were really trying to hype this new one, something about dice or dungeons"

"You saying they got that Dungeon Dice Monsters?" Joey asked

"Hey, how did you become an expert all of a sudden?" Tristan asked

"A little thing called the newspaper, ever heard of it genius?"

"What!? You never read the newspaper!" Tea said

"Who even reads newspapers? We have internet" Ashleigh said

"I read 'em when I'm out delivering them okay!" Joey said

"Why are you delivering newspapers?" Tea asked

"Listen Tea, I don't get one of them big fat allowances, I just need a little more extra spending money, that's all, I gotta save ever penny of that award money Yugi gave me for my sister's operation" Joey said

"Hey, how is your sister Serenity doing?" Tristan asked

"Great, the eye guy said that she's going to see as good as new, and the first thing she's going to see is my beautiful mug" Joey said

"Wow Joey, that's awesome news!" Yugi said

"Of course, Lupita just took all my spending money so I gotta work a lot harder for more" Joey said and noticed Lupita wasn't there anymore, "Where is Lupita anyway?"

"Over there, it happens a lot" Ashleigh said and pointed to a bunch of boys surrounding Lupita's desk.

"I can sharpen your pencil" one boy said

"Thank you" she replied

"Let me put away your books" Another said

"Okay"

"I can carry your books for the rest of the day" the third in the circle said

"Thanks"

Ashleigh sighed, "Those things never happen to me"

"What's the deal?!" Joey exclaimed and walked over to Lupita, "Get away from her, all of you!"

"Beat it!" One said, "We were here first!"

"Oh, I'll beat something alright!" Joey said

"…I don't get it" Lupita said

"Come on!" Joey said and pulled her back to the rest, "How'd you get all those boys attention anyway?"

"I don't know, I went to my bag to put the money away, and then they were there, they were really nice though" Lupita said

"They were only nice because-"

"Relax Joey, it happens to her all the time, and so far, no tragedy, why do you care so much anyway?" Ashleigh asked

Joey blushed, "I'm just trying to be a good friend is all"

They heard a bunch of girls giggling in the other room and went to check out what the commotion was, "Who is this guy?" Joey asked

"Ladies, let's get this party started" Duke said, he put his six dice on the table, with three red dice on the right and three blue dice on the left. He looked over the ladies, "Showtime" He picked up the dice with his cup one blue and one red at a time, he mixed them up and put the cup against the desk face down, "Keep your eyes on me ladies" he revealed the dice perfectly stacked on top of each other, one red and one blue, with even the same number on the sides.

"Who is this guy?" Joey asked

"Hey, you two kids know who that dice man is over there?" Tristan asked

"Yeah, that's Duke Devlin, he owns that new game shop that just opened up" the kid replied

"That guys got it all" Tristan said

"He's cute too" Lupita said

"Err, if there's one thing I can't stomach, it's a guy who'll do anything to get a girls attention, he's a filthy show off" Joey said

"Hm, and I just thought you couldn't stand a guy who was more popular with the girls than you" Tea said

"Wow Joey, that's a lot of guys" Ashleigh said

"Listen! If I wanted, I could be just as popular, but I don't want to stoop to the level of that two-bit Houdini, I got my self-respect, and I got more talent in my little pinky then he'll ever have" Joey said

"If you count talk with food in your mouth talent" Tristan said

"Didn't you catch any of my moves in the duelist kingdom you numbskull?" Joey asked angrily

"Now you're adding lucky to your list of talents?"

"You're lucky I don't rearrange your face" Joey said

"Leave fighting for the dueling ring guys" Yugi said

"Or at least outside the school" Ashleigh said

"Come on Yugi, you gotta back me up on this" Joey said, "I was one of the best duelists on the island"

"I don't wish to intrude, but I couldn't help over hear you dabble in the game of duel monsters" Duke said coming up to them

"Dabble smabble, if you the know the first thing about duel monsters then you would know all about Bandit Keith, the inter-continental, the guy was unbeatable, and you should've seen me wipe the floor with him" Joey said full of himself

"Good thing Joey's not a show off" Tea said sarcastically

"I guess modesty must be another talent of Joey" Tristan said

"But he's bragging, isn't he?" Lupita asked

"Yeah, he's full of shit" Ashleigh said

"Alright, alright, I'll autograph a card for ya" Joey said

"What have we here, are you Yugi Mutou, champion of the Duelist Kingdom?" Duke asked

"Uh…yeah" Yugi said

"I've heard a great deal about the way you play the game" Duke said and looked at Ashleigh, "I've heard about you as well, first female beginner to make it to the finals, you made quite the ruckus" Duke held Ashleigh's hand, "Not to mention you're much cuter in person"

Yugi looked to his side and saw Yami glaring at Duke, "Hands off dice boy" Ashleigh said and pulled her hand away. Yami smirked and disappeared back into the puzzle.

"Hey Dicey, what have you heard about me? Joey Wheeler" Joey asked

"Nothing at all" Duke said and spotted Lupita, "Well, who's this beautiful lady, I'd like to know more about you"

"Huh? I'm Lupita" Lupita replied

"Back off!" Joey said, and got a look from Ashleigh that made him blush, "I mean, she's got enough of your type after her"

"You know what? Why don't we play a little game and you can show these lovely ladies and of course this little beauty what you're made of" Duke suggested

"What game?" Joey asked

"This, a cup and dice are all we need to play the game, are your talents up to the challenge?" Duke questioned

"Duke, Duke is so-o cute!" the girls cheered

"Duke, Duke, makes me puke!" Ashleigh mocked and all the girls glared at her

'When I beat that dice dork, those girls are going to be cheering Joey' Joey thought, "Alright Devlin, bring it on"

"Then let's rock and roll" Duke replied and put the dice in the cup, he walked over to a table and set the cup face down, "Using the power of my mind, I bet I can move the dice in to my right hand, without touching the cup"

"Next you'll be telling me that you can fly around room, unless you've got telekinesis, there's no way you can do what you're saying, just plain impossible" Joey said

"You shouldn't underestimate me, perhaps the dice are already gone" Duke challenged

"What!?"

"Beyond your comprehension, why don't you just look under it for yourself?"

"Wise guy" Joey said and started lifting the cup

"Joey no! It's a trick!" Yugi exclaimed

"Huh? It's still there" Joey said after he lifted the cup

"I'll take that" Duke said and grabbed the dice with his right hand

"Huh?"

"I moved the dice into my right hand, and I never ever had to touch the cup, that makes me the winner" Duke said and all the girls cheered

"Err, you're nothing but a dirty rotten con-artist, if you were a real man you'd play a real game, I challenge you to a match of duel monsters" Joey yelled

"As you wish, but since this game is your specialty, I do have one very small condition" Duke said

"Condition?" Yugi asked

"Okay, but no more funny stuff, got it?" Joey said

"I'm afraid I don't have a deck of my own" Duke said

"That's not my problem; you're the one with the new card shop"

"My condition is this, we open up new packs and create our own new duel monsters deck, that's fair, even by your high standards"

"What's fair about that? If you're not playing with your own cards, then the games just pure luck, besides there's an awful lot of cards that we've never even seen before" Yugi said

"Have a little faith little pal o' mine, was I or was I not a finalist in the duel monsters championship" Joey said

"Yeah Joey, but I don't think I-"

"I accept your condition"

"Joey, don't do it"

"Excellent" Duke said, "But playing a game for fun is so pointless, if I win you'll do whatever I ask for an entire week"

"You got it Dicey-boy" Joey said, "because when I win, you're going to have to do whatever I want you to, and I want ya to close down your stinkin shop"

"Duke, you can beat him, do it, you can beat him" the girls cheered

"Forget about it! Now way I can lose to that show-off!" Joey said

"He's toast" Tea said

"Burnt to a crisp" Tristan said

"Idiot" Ashleigh said

"Yeah, looks like Joey's getting way in over his head again" Yugi said

"You can't seriously think that I'm going to lose with a die stuck in his ear, I'm one of the top ranked players in the world, I'm not some snotty nosed rookie who just brought home his first deck" Joey said

"You're good Joey but…"

"But nothing, I know what I'm doing"

"Very well, we'll hold the match today after school; I have a start of the art dueling ring located in my game shop, alright?" Duke asked

"Sure" Joey said

"Of course you're all invited, I wouldn't want you to miss your friends finest hour" Duke said

'Why do I think this isn't going to end well?' Yugi thought

They were all heading back to class and Lupita tugged on Joey's sleeve, "Good luck" she said. Joey nodded, "Thanks, and don't worry, I'll wipe the floor with him"

Lupita nodded and followed after Ashleigh, they sat in their seats and class resumed, "Lover boy's got problems" Ashleigh whispered to Lupita

"Who's lover boy?" Lupita asked

"Joey, I don't think he's going to win"

"Why not?"

"Joey can't duel with all he's got with some random cards…by the way, you think he likes you?"

Lupita shrugged, "I don't know"

"Well I think so"

"Miss Andres" The teacher interrupted, "Would you care to answer the question on the board?"

"No thanks, I'm good" Ashleigh replied

"Really? Well, now it's an order, answer the question"

"You know I never liked bossy people"

"Then you're going to hate the principal"

"Okay, um…" Ashleigh looked at the board

"In what year did the ancient Egyptian civilization form?" the teacher read from the board

"Um…a long time ago"

The teacher crossed her arms and Yugi and the rest sweat-dropped, 'Not again' they thought

"This isn't a joke Miss Andres, now answer the question"

"It was…a _really _long time ago, you know somewhere back there, way back, don't worry I got it, you know those Egyptians, they were beast"

The teacher stared at her and raised an eyebrow, "Principle's office?" Ashleigh asked and the teacher nodded, "Got it"

Ashleigh picked up her stuff and headed to the principle's office, the rest of the class was stifling laughs, and Yugi, Tea, Lupita, Tristan sighed and Joey was thinking about his duel with Duke.

-

The school day ended and they all changed out of their uniforms and headed for the card shop. Joey looked up and down at the building.

"I can't believe that dice guy owns this place, looks like he spent some major moolah, too bad he's going to be closing it down" Joey said looking at the card shop and every one sighed

"I can't believe I got three hours of detention" Ashleigh said

"Well, you know, it happens" Yugi said

"Joey's heart is in the right place, it's his head I'm worried about" Tea said

"Yeah, if his head get's any bigger, it's going to get stuck on the front door" Tristan said

"How's that possible?" Lupita asked

"I'm bad, you know it, I'm bad, I'll show it" Joey said walking through the door

"Welcome to Duke Devlin's Game World, Mr. Devlin was beginning to worry about you, follow me" the manager said and led them to an elevator

"Ah, you should up" Duke said coming out of the elevator

"The dueling ring is on sub-level six, your chariot awaits" the manager said

"It takes a real confident man to wear a pink sweatshirt with a light green hanky on his back" Ashleigh whispered

"Go ahead Mr. Wheeler, choose your packs carefully, we'll build our own decks from these new cards" Duke said

"Come to papa" Joey said and bent down, 'Which pack is the best, gotta feel the energy' Joey took a pack and ripped it open, 'Come on, oh yeah, get a load of these babies, Joey struck gold'

"Did you get some good cards?" Yugi asked

"Don't worry about it, this match is the bag" Joey said and nodded towards Lupita, who nodded back.

'We'll just see' Duke thought

The elevator stopped and opened, "Are we there?" Joey asked and looked back. The lights turned on and pointed to Duke's three cheerleaders.

"Give me a D, Give me a U, Give me a K, Give me a E, go Duke!" the girls cheered

"This place is huge" Joey said

"Actually, this is the smallest ring in the place, but it does all the bells and whistles" Duke said

"I don't see any bells or whistles" Lupita said looking around

"Duke, Duke, He's our man, if he can't do it, nobody can, goo Duke!" The cheerleaders sang

"Shut, Shut, please shut up, if you can't do it, I'll kick your butt, shuuut up!" Ashleigh cheered mockingly and the cheerleaders glared at her, "I just love messing with them"

"Camera one in position" the announcer said

"T.V cameras?" Joey asked

"Yeah, I have a theory that the bigger the audience the better the performance, that's why I decided to broadcast this match live to the entire world, I know my fans will enjoy watching me defeat the second best duelist, I just hope you really are second best, not second rate" Duke said

"Hm, second rate, second rate? You're gonna need a second life! Cause when I'm through with you Dukey there won't be anything left!" Joey said, "Oh no!" the cheerleaders yelled

"Don't worry, I've never disappointed my loyal fans yet" Duke said

"Duke, Duke, he's our man, if he can't do it, nobody can, Duke, Duke he's our man-"

"Clam up!" Joey yelled

"Watch closely my lovely one; I'll dedicate my victory to you" Duke said to Lupita and gently pulled her chin up, "I hope you don't mind"

"Okay, if you want to" Lupita replied, oblivious to his advancements and all the girls sighed in jealousy

"Don't touch her!" Joey yelled and shoved Duke off

"Well, you're certainly possessive; I didn't know she was your girl"

"Err" Joey growled and ran to his spot in the arena and put his new formed deck down, "Let's get this show on the road" the machine moved towards the field and the hologram projectors turned, "Come on tough guy, let the duel begin"

"D-U-K-E, Duke's the only one for me! Duke's his name, he's got game, Joey Wheeler is so lame, yaay Duke! Go Duke! Go Duke! Go Duke!" the cheerleaders cheered

"Let's duel!" Joey and Duke yelled

"First Move, I'll attack with OniTank T-34(A/N :?)!" Duke yelled

OniTank T-34- Atk: 1400; Def: 1700

"Alright, that ends my move, now let's see some of your world class moves, hot-shot" Duke said

"Hold on to your head Dicey-boy" Joey said and drew a card, 'Sweet, this card's got a power up effect, every monster my guy destroys becomes part of his armor' Joey threw the card down, "Ta-da, Sword Hunter in attack mode! Let's slice and dice the dice man!" Sword hunter attacked and destroyed the tank, "Slammin! Bada bing bada boom"

Duke-950

Joey- 2000

"Your big bad onitank is changing to a chunk of metal for his armor, raising his attack power by a whopping 200 points" Joey said

Sword Hunter- Atk: 2650

The cheerleaders were in dismay at their poor Duke's loss, "Not bad, maybe Joey won't embarrass himself after all, think he's got a shot?" Tristan asked

"Yeah" Yugi replied

"Hey, Puke Devlin, why don't you quit before my sword guy messes up your pretty hair?" Joey said

"I got you just were I want you" Duke said

"Ha-ha! You crack me up Pukey-boy, but hey, it's your funeral"

Duke drew his card, 'Ah, this will come in handy later' he thought and put the card in his hand, "I play, Dark Bat, in defensive mode! And I lay another card face down as well"

"A bat? If that's the best you got, you're saying bye bye card shop" Joey drew his card, "Mad Sword Beast coming at ya! Attack!" Joey yelled, the beast charged for the bat and threw him in the air and destroyed him

"No harm done, as the bat was in defensive mode" Duke said

"Ha, that's where you're wrong pony tail, the mad sword beast reduces your life points even if your stinking bat was in defense mode" Joey said

Duke- 550

Joey- 2000

"Perhaps I underestimated you, but my Dark Bat won't be going off to the graveyard all by itself, thanks to, Michizuri" Duke said and held up the card

"Michi what!?" Joey exclaimed

"Michizuri monster will drag you to your doom" the monster hands came out of the field and grabbed the Sword Hunter and destroyed him.

"Ow, that hurt, Joey better start thinking more than one move ahead" Tea said

"Don't get too cocky Joey" Tristan said

"Like I said before, I got this match here in a bag, I can beat this two-bit loser even in my sleep" Joey said

"The only the you can win in your sleep is an eating contest" Ashleigh said

"How bout some support here!?" Joey yelled

'I don't know, I think Duke Devlin knows more about this game than he's letting on, I hope Joey doesn't blow it' Yugi thought

"Can Joey win?" Lupita asked Yugi

"Uh, sure he can" Yugi replied and looked worriedly at the field

"You think that tricks going to save your boney butt? Think again, I still got you where I want ya" Joey said

"Let's see, since your strongest monster went off to an early grave, now would be an excellent time for me to go on the attack, first, I'll play this card face down" Duke said

"Yeah, yeah"

"Then I summon Spike Bot! Whip spike attack!" Duke yelled and his bot destroyed Joey's beast.

"Come on Joey, concentrate! Duke Devlin's just trying to psyche you out, don't let that joker get to you!" Tea said

"If you lose you're going to have to do whatever he tells ya! Don't you forget that!" Tristan yelled

"Joey! He's going to strip you of your pride and butt-rape you!" Ashleigh yelled and they looked at her, "What? I thought that was pretty motivational"

"Fat chance! Come on Lady Luck, Joey needs a winner" Joey said and drew his card, "Cha-ching! This super card is going to kick your spiky bot's keister, go Goblin Attack Force, bash him!" Joey yelled and a bunch of little green goblins came out and stampeded the Spike Bot and destroyed him

Duke- 50

"Yeah!" Joey cheered, "You don't have a snow ball's chance in Hades now Duke-man" Joey said and noticed his goblins asleep, "I forgot those goblin guys go into defense mode after they attack, no probelmo, he's only got 50 points left anyway and next turn is zero, then you're going to close your shop down for good!"

"Joey's really going to win and make your grandfather so happy!" Tea said

"Go! You got him now Joey!" Tristan said

"Yay Joey!" Lupita cheered

"I knew my butt-rape thing would work, it's all me" Ashleigh said smugly

'How can Duke Devlin still be so calm? Either he's got ice in his blood, or he's got one last trick up his sleeve' Yugi thought

"Just be careful it's not over yet, don't let you're guard down Joey!" Yugi yelled

"Those girls will be cheering for Joey now" Joey said and silently chuckled and imagined the girls doing a Joey cheer.

"Oh, I can't watch" Yugi said and covered his face

"Enough fooling around, time to summon one of the most powerful cards in my deck, the mighty Gredious!" Duke yelled

Gredious- Atk: 1200; Def: 400

"That all you got, because that won't save you" Joey said and Duke smirked

"And I use the card, Limiter Removal! Which doubles my attack power!" Duke yelled and his ship enlarged

"What!? Holy Connolly that's a lot of points, good thing I got all my goblins, or he'd beat me with one lousy shot" Joey said

"Wait, another magic card, Fairy Meteor Crush!"

"Not that! Wait I've never heard of that fairy card, what's it do"

"Don't tell me the second best duelist doesn't know what this card does, you might say it's a magic card version of the mad sword best card you played"

"Mad Sword Beast" Joey nodded, "Eh! That means…"

"This card has a special power, usually your monster in defensive mode would absorb my attack, but with the fairy meteor crush, I can deal my damage directly to your precious life points!"

"No!"

"It's a pity this match was so short, I was hoping for an actual challenge but it was not meant to be, the only thing that cheers me up, is knowing that you'll soon become my servant for an entire week!" Duke yelled, "Gredious, annihilate!" the ship flew past the field and destroyed everything in its path

"He wiped out Joey's goblins! And the rest of his Life Points!" Tea exclaimed

Joey- 0

Duke- 50

"Duke's so cool! Devlin Rules! He's the master of all duels!" the cheerleaders cheered

"It's okay Joey, you did your best" Yugi said as Joey was walking in defeat

Duke snapped his fingers and a cheerleader carrying a dog suit went up to Joey, "Put it on" she said

"I hope that you're a man of your word Joey-boy, I'm looking forward to having an obedient dog for the rest of the week" Duke said

'What happened to me? When I was in the Duelist Kingdom I never made a mistake like this, I had a purpose then, fighting for my sister, now I guess I've just gone to the dogs' Joey thought holding the dog suit

"Hey, knock it off Duke Devlin, just cause you won doesn't mean you can put Joey down!" Yugi said

"Yugi, a promise is a promise, and I gotta keep it even if it's to a creep like that Devlin" Joey said

"Will this make you feel better?" Lupita asked and pulled out the won money

"I can't take that, you won it fair and square, I don't mind losing deals to you, you're a good person Lupita, unlike that Devlin" Joey said and Duke flicked a dice at his head, "Ahh!" Joey yelled and held his aching forehead.

"Are you okay?" they all asked

"Shut your yap you mongrel, you will not speak until your master commands you to!" Duke said

"Come on Joey, let's get out of here" Tristan said and Duke threw two more dice at Joey

"Hey, stop!" Lupita said

"You're my dog Joey, you don't ouch, you say, woof, woof" Duke said "Okay, now put it on and bark for me" Joey growled and reluctantly put the costume on, "Now bark dog"

"Watch him bark, play the fool, dog-boy Joey's not so cool!" the cheerleaders cheered

"One more cheer, and you'll hear, the sound of kicking from your rear" Ashleigh angrily cheered, and the girls all gasped and glared

"The dog suit fits you perfectly Joey, now give us your best bark" Duke said

Joey got on his knees, and faced down, "Woof, woof"

"That's so sad" Ashleigh said and Tea turned away

"Good boy Joey" Duke said

Yugi looked, "Enough man, get up!" Tristan said

Lupita bent down beside him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Please get up Joey" she said and kissed his cheek. Joey blushed and looked at her and shook his head, "I can't"

"I have to put a stop to this!" Yugi said and his millennium puzzle shone

"Duke Devlin, you're cruel stunt has gone on long enough, I challenge you to a duel, and when I have defeated you, you will declare Joey a free man again" Yami said

"Excellent, but we will play a game of my own choosing, we will battle to the finish in a game called, Dungeon Dice Monsters and when you are the loser, you will give the title King of Games to me, and you will swear on your grandfather's life never to play Duel Monsters again" Duke said

"That is going too far" Tea said

"Yeah Yugi, you got too much to lose, this is completely crazy" Tristan said

"You may never play duel monsters again" Lupita said

"Yugi, you can't do it!" Joey yelled

"Stop your yapping!" Duke said and flung another die, Yami caught the die before it hit Joey, "So what will it be Yugi?"

"Duke, I will accept your conditions, I will not let you destroy the dignity of a friend, we will battle in your game of choice, dungeon dice monsters" Yami said

"Are you sure about this, Yugi?" Ashleigh asked and Yugi nodded

Yami looked at Duke 'my friends are worth all the titles and all the games in the world, I'll stick by them no matter what, that's something Duke Devlin will never understand! I have to take him on, for Joey's sake' Yugi thought

'You've fallen into my trap Yugi; my dungeon dice monsters will destroy you!'

* * *

**Every time i hear Duke, i automatically hear sexyback playing in the background xD**

**i put some Joey and Lupita moments in there, which i find very inappropriate for this chapter, but still adore ^^**

**ps. I'll work on it, and also...Duke is Joey's master O.e**

**Thanks 4 readin!**

**Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	48. Dungeon Dice Disaster!

**Chapter 48! I'm sorry i took so long to update! XP Things have been pretty hectic, and i got strep and swine in one day, but enough excuses O.o **

**I'll try to update next week, in the meantime, i hope you enjoy this chapter! and One more thing**

**Graysky and Hollyleaf, thanks for the awesome name! Charmershipping! I love it! XD It's an awesome name for Yami/Ashleigh (anyone else can give me their ideas, but totally optional XD)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

* * *

There was a commotion outside the game shop and people were crowding around the large TV screen outside. "Hurry up! The duel's about to start, it's being broadcasted live all around the world!" a man yelled. More people ran to the large screen showing Yami and Duke.

"Remember our deal Devlin, I win this and you let Joey go, no more dogsuit, no more demands" Yami said

"Agreed" Duke nodded, "Just don't forget the flipside to that coin, you lose this game and you promise never to play duel monsters ever again!" Duke snapped his fingers, "Now! Let's get it on!" The walls of the arena opened up and the stands were taken down, "Looks a bit different than a dueling arena huh? Well get used to it, Dungeon Dice Monsters is a whole new game with a whole new set of rules, and to keep up, you're going to have to pay close attention" A new stand came up from the ground and settled itself on the wall, the arena lowered itself and was replaced by a tiled arena.

"Don't you worry, I'm a quick study" Yami replied

"You better be Yugi, cause I know this game inside and out, and if you wanna win, you're going to have to learn it as well, now let's get started" Duke said and each walked into their stands.

Yami looked at the arena and at the stand, 'Hm, looks pretty straightforward' Yugi thought, a case opened up revealing several dice, 'Well'

"Lost already? Relax, I'll walk ya through it" Duke said, "That's your dice pool, select 15 dice from it to use for the game, I'd give you some tips on which to pick Yugi, but being the master gamer you are, I'm sure you'll figure it out"

'With all these different color and designs, it's hard to know which ones to choose' Yugi thought

"Hurry up now, I got mine already set"

"I'm ready too" Yami said holding up a bunch of dice

"Good, now here how it works" Duke began, "These dice are going to be kind of like your dueling deck, and just like you shuffle your deck, we shuffle these, like this" Duke threw his dice in an opening and Yami did the same, "See? Easy, the dice automator will randomize your 15 dice in groups of three, take a look" the automator put out three dice in the side, "You get three dice per round, you roll all three at the same time and then you get to make your move depending on what you roll, but I'll explain more about that a bit later, now, take the three die out of the autohatch" they both took their three dice, "Okay, now how do you score? Well in this game, we have Heart Points, they're like Life Point but you only get three, that's it, and whoever loses all three of their heart points first is out, game on!"

"What game on? But Yugi just know learned the rules" Tea said

"Seriously, this things rigged" Ashleigh said

"Yeah, that's probably how Duke likes it" Tristan added

"Go!" One cheerleader said

"Go!" Another added

"Go! Duke Go!" they all cheered

"Woof" Joey said

"Thanks ladies, you're beautiful" Duke said

All the girls cheered and blushed, "Man, what a bunch of suck ups" Joey whispered

"No yapping you mutt!" one of them said

"This is a duel not a dog show!" the other said and the tackled him to the ground, and the last cheerleader body slammed him

"I'm going to make my first roll now Yugi, so from here on out you're just going to have to listen carefully and learn as we go" He took the dice and threw them, "See those markings there? Those are called crest, different crest do different things, take that green die for example, that star crest I just rolled is for summoning, to be able to summon something, at least two out of the three dice that you roll during your turn have to land same type summon crest face up, and if I'm not mistaken, it seems that I've come up with two matching summoning crest on my first roll of the game!" He put the dice in and the table glowed, "Now for the dimensioning part of the process. Dimension the dice!" The die came out of the field and opened up to reveal a monster, "And there you go, Ryoukishin, my very first monster is on the board"

Ryoukishin- 10; 10; 10

"The monsters are inside the dice?" Yami asked

"And that's not all, it looks like the dice themselves are part of the game" Tea added

"Now she's completing his sentences" Ashleigh whispered

"She just added to it, not really completed" Lupita said

"Still, he could've figured it out!"

"I'm glad that you made that point my little cheerleader in waiting, that's one of the key elements to dungeon dice monsters, for you see, once a die unfolds to dimensionalize a monster, it becomes a dungeon pathway, and with enough of this dungeon pathway I can construct a route, a route my monsters can use to get to your heart points"

'Oh I get it, the way to destroy your opponents heart points is to get your monster close enough to attack the hearts directly, so, the more dice I can dimensionalize and turn into dungeon path, the better! Sounds simple enough' Yugi thought

"Go ahead Yugi, it's your turn" Duke said

"Devlin! Don't you forget, if I win this then you have to give my friend, Joey, his freedom back!" Yami yelled

"Right, if you win" Duke said, "If"

"I'm countin on you buddy, if there's anyone that can beat this guy Devlin, it's you" Joey said

"No talking! Bad dog!" the cheerleader said

"We're with you Yugi" Tea said

"Yeah, all the way buddy!" Tristan added, "Long live the King of Games!"

"Hmph! I'm with Yugi too" Ashleigh said and turned, 'Just Yugi'

"Yeah! Win Yugi!" Lupita cheered and looked at Ashleigh, "Huh?"

Yami looked over and saw Ashleigh turned away; she turned back for a moment and glared at him, 'Did I miss something?' Yami thought and turned towards the game

'His reign is over! Today this cheat is going down!' Duke thought

"Go dice roll!" Yami yelled and threw the dice, "The three crest, none of them match!"

"Yeah, cause the level of dice you threw were way too high, sorry, didn't I mention that different dice had different levels?" Duke said, "This is how it works: there are six types of crest on the surfaces of these dice, summon, movement, magic, attack, defense, and trap crest, how often each of these crest appears on a dice depends on the dice's level, a level 2 dice that I just used had three summon crest on each, so it was easy for me to roll two of em, but, the easier a monster is to summon, the weaker he is, okay, now look carefully at your dice Yugi"

"Huh?" Yami said and looked at his dice, "They each have only one summon crest"

"Right, and that makes it much more difficult for you to roll a pair of them, of course had you, it'd have been a very strong monster, still I'm in opinion that in the early stages of the game, it's better to go for a low level sure thing, after all, the odds of summoning a monster with high level dice, are slim to none"

'Oh no, almost all the dice I picked were high level' Yugi thought

"Sorry Yugi, but if all you have are high level dice at your disposal, you're going to have a real hard time summoning any monsters"

'I can't believe this, the game just started and I'm already at a huge disadvantage'

"Hey, this ain't fair Duke!" Tristan yelled

"You should've told Yugi all the rules before the game started!" Tea yelled

"This different dice level stuff changes everything! You should start the game fresh!"

"Yeah you no good, tight pants, pony tail, guyliner, teenage pedophile!" Ashleigh yelled and they all looked at her, "Well I think I'm helping"

"If it were someone else maybe, but not the king of games, he'll be okay"

'Not for long' Ashleigh thought glaring at Yami

'What did I do?' Yami thought looking her direction, 'I started the game, and now...'

'We'll solve that later, we have to continue' Yugi thought

'Right' Yami agreed

"Go, dice roll!" Duke yelled and threw the dice, "Yes! Another two summoning crest, my dungeon path will extend and no I'll have two monsters on the field, dimension the dice and unlock Gerenzo!"

'His dungeon path is getting closer and closer to my heart points, and I'm not even on the board yet!' Yugi thought

"I'm coming for you Yugi, and since I just rolled a movement crest too, I can use it to advance my monster even further along the dungeon pathway, oh, FYI if you don't wanna use a crest you rolled, you can save them for later in your crest pool, now go ahead, it's your turn" Duke said

"Go! Dice roll!" Yami yelled, 'Still no matching crest!' Yugi thought

"Nothing again huh! Maybe you oughta try blowing on them for good luck, my turn now, go, dice roll!" Duke yelled, "Well, would you look at that, it's another summoning, and look at the surprise inside, Gator Dragon! And I'll use the movement crest I rolled to advance him"

"My roll now" Yami said, "At last, two summoning crest, I can play a monster"

"No you can't, you rolled two summoning crest but your levels aren't the same, it doesn't count" Duke said

"I thought-"

"It's my turn again" He grabbed his dice and looked at them, "Ooh, level 4 dice, they were too hot for you to handle, but let's see what I can do, go dice roll!" he threw the dice and laughed, "Oh, what can I say, I guess lady luck has got the hots for old Duke Devlin, like everyone else, I mean what is that? 4 summoning in a row?"

'Huh? A chest?' Yugi thought looking at the summoned item

"This is an item summoning Yugi, but more on that a bit later, now roll!"

'No! Another miss' Yugi thought

"You know, maybe we should change your title from the king of games to the king of lame, I mean at this rate, I'll have you beat before you're even on the board, I knew that you weren't the real deal Yugi, go dice roll!" Duke yelled, "Yes! Another summoning, now I'll have a monster right by your heart points, dimensions the dice! Check it out, the 13th Grave!"

'That 13th Grave is just three squares away from being able to attack me, I have to summon a monster and take him out, otherwise, I'll lose a heart point for sure' Yugi thought

"Come on! Let's go! Our audience is waiting" Duke said, 'and soon, they're going to see you for what you really are, a loser, who could've never truly beaten Pegasus'

'This is it, no matter how high the odds are stacked against me, I have to believe it's possible to roll two summon crest here, the same way I believe in the Heart of the cards' Yugi thought, "Go dice roll!" He threw the dice and they began to roll and the first one stopped

'Ha! Not a summon crest!' Duke thought and the second stopped

'I got one! Now if only…' Yugi thought and the third stopped, "There, I rolled two level four summon crest, now I can finally summon a monster and defend my heart points" Yami said, "Dimension the dice! The mighty mage, and next I'll access my crest pool dice and use my movement crest to move one space forward so he can launch an attack against the 13th grave!" his mage moved forward and faced the grave, "Lightning staff!"

"Alright!" Tristan said

"In your face!" Tea added

"Yay Yugi!" Lupita cheered

"Suck on that!" Ashleigh said happily and quickly glared at Yami

"Yes!" Joey cheered

"Boo" the girls said

'I wonder what I can do for Ashleigh, well, then again, I don't even know what I did to make her angry' Yami thought

'Yami! The game!' Yugi interrupted

'Oh, of course' Yami thought, "Knowing the game and all its rules may have given you an advantage in assembling your creatures against me, but now, I have a monster of my own"

"Did you see Yugi's last move?" A kid from the crowd said outside, "Incredible!"

"He busted out that level 4 monster like he's played dungeon dice monsters for years!" another kid exclaimed

"Yug, keep it up buddy, you're really doing great!" Joey cheered

"What do you think you guys? Is Yugi in the clear now?" Tristan asked and Tea shook her head.

"No, I don't think so, Duke's dungeon path is way more widespread than Yugi's, and he's still got more monsters out on the board too, Yugi's got a long way to go to win this game"

"Yeah, he better put it off" Ashleigh whispered

"I still don't get what your angry about" Lupita said

"I'm angry because…I forgot; I just know I'm angry!"

"That makes…sense?"

"Congratulations on your first monster Yugi, just four more now and you'll have as many as I do, my turn now, go dice role!" Duke yelled and threw the dice. The dice stopped rolling and landed with another summoning, "Oh, spoke too soon, make that five more, dimension the dice, I've unlocked, the blast lizard! But don't be fooled by his low level status Yugi, when played just the right way, blast lizard has special attack that packs a surprising punch"

'Special attack? Sounds like another rule Duke conveniently forgot to mention, I'll have to be on my guard' Yugi thought, "My role now" Yami said. Yami looked down at the three dice in his hand and smirked, 'Aw cool! Some low level dice, I knew I had at least a few of these, this should be easier to summon now'

"Go dice roll!" Yami yelled, 'Alright, two crest!' Yugi thought. Yami looked quickly at Ashleigh who was still seemingly in a bad temper, he snapped himself back in the game and focused again, "Dimension the dice! The winged dragon Guardian of the fortress! Now you have two monsters of mine to contend with Devlin"

"Not for long Yugi, it's my turn, go dice role!" Duke yelled. His dice rolled on the table but did not land on a summoning

"You failed to summon anything" Yami said

"Whoever said I was trying to summon a monster on this role?" Duke asked and Yami silently gasped, "What?" Yami asked. Duke smirked, "Boy are you dense, remember what I said about playing my blast lizard in just the right way?"

"So then, you were rolling for his special attack?" Yami asked

"That's kinda right Yugi, the blast lizard's attack requires four magic crest, I already had two in my crest pool, so I needed to role two more, which I did, so now, I'll use a movement crest to position my blast lizard and now, I'll use my four magic crest to have him attack you!" The blast lizard moved and threw his bombs at the winged dragon of the fortress, there was a large explosion and the dragon was slew. "That's too bad, you worked so hard to summon that winged dragon too"

"Yay! We love you Dukey-poo!" his cheerleaders yelled

"Don't give up! You can beat him Yugi!" Tea said

"Oh, so now she's completing his sentences and is his cheerleader?" Ashleigh said

"You haven't let that go?" Lupita sweat-dropped

"It's my turn, go dice roll!" Yami yelled, "Not one summoning crest die"

"It's my turn, go dice roll! Look, another summoning, and with level three dice as well. Dimension the dice! Dark Assailant! And now I'll dip into my crest pool again, and close in on your heart points, with two movement crest, I put gator dragon and blast lizard within striking distance of your heart points, go ahead, take your turn, nothing you role is going to help you get out of this mess, I mean, I don't even think that'd I'd be able to find a way to pull it off, and I'm the one who invented the game" Duke said

"You're its inventor?! I knew you were the champion of this game but--"

"I'm both! And everyone in the entire world should know it!"

"Well someone has a superiority complex" Ashleigh commented

"What?" Yami asked

"I should be known as the second greatest game creator in the world by now, Yugi! But I'm not! And it's all because of your cheating ways, that's the only way you could've beaten a great man like Pegasus, he has twice the skill you have!" Duke yelled pointing at Yugi, "You ruined my life that day Yugi, the defeat you handed Pegasus changed everything for me"

"But how?" Yami asked

"I dedicated my entire life to creating dungeon dice monsters, I spent all my free time perfecting it's game play, and fine tuning its rules, and when I had finished, it was clear that I had created something truly remarkable, I decided that I had to send it to the only man who could possibly appreciate it, Pegasus. A couple of days passed and I didn't hear anything from that great game master, until I got this crazy email, he said he'd read my proposal. I couldn't believe my eyes, he said he wanted to fly me out on his personal helicopters so we could discuss the game in person. The very next day, I was brought to Pegasus' island, Duelist Kingdom, I could hardly believe it, all my hard work was paying off. I was going to meet my idol, Maximillion Pegasus! When we met, Pegasus immediately challenged me to a game of dungeon dice monsters, I expected him to be good, but he was phenomenal, it was his first time playing the game and he completely over-powered me, me! The guy who created it, I was amazed with his skills, and with that the deal was sealed

He told me we'd draw out the official contract after he'd finish hosing a dueling tournament, that was about to take place on his island, the tournament that you were headed to Yugi, and ever since you beat him there, I haven't been to contact him at all, everything that I worked for was shattered that day, and it's all your fault!"

"You don't know what kind of man Pegasus was at all!" Yami yelled

"He was a great man, until you came along and broke his spirit with your dirty cheating ways, and now I'll get my revenge by breaking you! Now Yugi, I'll expose for what you really are, a good for nothing cheater!"

"I've never cheated on anything in my entire life"

"Yeah, right, he's cheated on something alright" Ashleigh said and Yami heard her

'Is that why she's angry?' Yami thought, "Ashleigh, I've never cheated on you"

"How am I supposed to believe that?! We don't spend all of our time together, how do I know you've never cheated on me!?"

"Ashleigh, believe me--"

"How?! Even if you tell me, there's no way to know that you're telling the truth!"

"Ashleigh! I—"

"I what? I would never do that? I care only about you? I'm the only one for you? Please, like those have never been used before!"

"You--"

"You what? You are the only one for me? You are everything to me? You mean the world? You are my life? Get original! You know what? I'm out of here!" Ashleigh yelled and was about to stomp off

"Will you be quiet!? I love you!"

The room fell silent, "Awww!" the girls in the crowd said. "Whoa Yug" Joey whispered. Tristan cleared his throat, "You guys, you do realize we're still on worldwide television, right?"

"Well, this game just got weird" Tea said, in a way, upset

"Wow Ashleigh, I knew his confession was gonna be big, but not worldwide, you're so lucky, now the entire world knows, people will walk down the street, knowing, and all eyes were set on—"

"Shut up! And get on with the game!" Ashleigh yelled, "You can let me die now"

"Wow, that was awkward, you should've taken care of the love life before you got on the ring, but thanks for the show anyway, and I'm sure millions are thanking you too" Duke said smirking

"I don't need comments from you" Yami said

"Well, you may have not cheated on her, but that doesn't change the fact you're a cheater, I mean, how am I supposed to believe that someone like you, could defeat a great game master like Maximillion Pegasus! You can't even hold your own in dungeon dice monsters, or your love life for that matter!"

"Keep my personal life out of this, and just listen to me Devlin!" Yami yelled

"Never!"

"You're hero worship of Pegasus has completely blinded you to the truth"

"No, I can see perfectly, and I see a cheater who's about to be retired from duel monsters forever, now roll you fraud"

"I will roll, and I will defeat you! There! I rolled two level three summon crest, that's another monster for me, Dimension the dice! And unlock, Thunderball!"

"Huh, Thunderball. Thunderball may be a third level monster, but his stats aren't really that strong, I'm afraid he's not going to be a lot of help to you" Duke said, 'Unless that is, if Yugi uses thunderbolts special attack, too bad he doesn't know how' Duke picked up his three new dice, "My turn now, go! Dice roll! Yes! One attack and 2 movement crest. I'll advance my blast lizard and gator dragon into attack position"

"Look out Yug!" Joey yelled

"That Gator dragon is finally reached Yugi" Tea said

"Yug's heart points, there in rage" Tristan said

"Does that mean he's going to attack?" Lupita asked

"Naturally" Ashleigh replied

"That's right Yugi! My Gator Dragon is poised to take your hearts" Duke said, "Now, Gator Dragon attack him! With swamp fire blast!" the dragon attacked the heart point and it became dull

"Oh no, he wiped out Yugi's heart point just like that" Tea said

"We love Duke! He's so cute! When he smiles! He makes" the girls cheered but were interrupted, "Stop!! Will ya'll shut up, my friends in real trouble here!" Joey yelled. They all attacked Joey, and started hitting him, "Some one help me" he pleaded

"Now you only have two heart points Yugi, but not for long, because my monsters are all lined up and ready to take them out in the next round" Duke said

"The whole world's about to see you lose Yugi, then you'll be forced to retire from Duel Monsters in shame, Pegasus will be avenged and you'll be exposed as the sham that you are!" Duke said and laughed

'Come on Yugi' Joey thought

'You big haired freak…you better not lose' Ashleigh thought and tightened her fist

'What can I do?' Yugi thought, 'Duke's got more monsters, more dungeon path and more heart points than me, and he's in a position to attack again, how can I possibly win? How can I beat Duke at his own game!?'

* * *

**Duke is the real cheater here...he's still sexy so i forgive him. You know, most guys confess to girls privately, yami did it worldwide...and he didn't even realize it XD**

**thanks for all the reviews! I love all my faithful readers! Sorry for taking so long ^^; i'll try my best to update weekly from now on**

**Thanks 4 reading!**

**Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	49. Dicehurry!

**gotta go! 1 more chapter left!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Yugioh**

* * *

"I can't believe Yugi Mutou agreed to give up duel monsters forever if he loses in this new game" one boy said

"I know, especially since dungeon dice monsters is a game his opponent invented" another boy said

"Did you see Yugi confess to his girlfriend? It was so romantic!" one girl whispered

"I bet he did it on purpose just to flatter her, she's so lucky!" another agreed

"Devlin's bet, Joey lost, now he's duke's pet, the dumbest dog you ever met" the cheerleaders cheered

"Am not!" Joey yelled

"Uh-oh, it's a rabid dog" one said, "Guess we'll have to get him a muzzle" they all completed

"Oh no, no, no, that won't be necessary girls" Joey said and pointed at Duke, "Why don't you all just go back to cheering for your little Dukey over there, here, I'll even start you off: Duke, Duke, he's so great, make no mistake…."

Duke smiled and pushed back a lock of his hair in triumph, "Man, I can't wait till Yugi wins and gets Joey out of that stupid dog suit Duke Devlin's making him wear, that guy's a real jerk" Tristan said

"Yeah, poor Joey" Ashleigh said

"He shouldn't do this to Joey" Lupita said

"Duke's all about humiliating his opponents, especially Yugi; why else would he want to beat him in a game broadcast around the world?" Tea said

"He's sure on a vendetta" Tristan said and looked at Ashleigh, "I think his confession to you just added fuel to the fire"

"Oh shut up" she replied and looked away.

"It's not fair, he blames Yugi for everything, his game not taking off, losing Pegasus as a business partner, it's just wrong" Tea said

Lupita nodded and looked over at Joey; she sighed and looked away, not wanting to see Joey with his pride at his feet. "Yug! Come on buddy you just gotta win this match and get me out of this fleabag costume before I completely lose it!" Joey yelled

"Down boy!" they girls yelled

"Bad"

"Dog"

"Bad" they alternated

"I'm…not…a dog!" Joey yelled and just sat down in a corner, "I wish I could just play dead"

"Man, those cheerleaders sure know how to yank Joey's chain." Tristan said, sweatdropping

"They put the ow in meow" Lupita said

"Lupita, that's a cat" Ashleigh corrected

"Oh…ark in bark then"

"Yeah, well at least they haven't reduced him to howling yet" Tea said. Joey turned around and stared howling sadly. They all dropped their heads in defeat, "I'm not housebreaking him"

"I don't even have a house" Ashleigh sighed

'Duke's monster have already taken out one of my three heart points, unless I do something right here, they'll take out another. I have to make this turn count, but I think I just found what I needed to know' Yugi thought checking the help screen next to him, "Go dice roll!"

'Come on, I need to get some magic crest here' Yugi thought, 'Otherwise I may not be able to win Joey his freedom back' The first crest landed and rolled slowly across the board, it soon fell on the magic crest side, 'There's one' he thought. The other ones landed at the same time, one more magic crest showed up, 'And another, 2 out of 3, great!'

"It appears I rolled two magic crest Duke, but since both have times 2 multiply emblems, each of their values double, giving me four magic crest, more than enough to activate thunderball's special ability" Yami said

Duke smiled, "Not too bad, you even found out how to use the help screen to find out the monsters special abilities"

"That's right, now I'll use three of the crest I rolled and activate Thunderball's special attack!" Thunderball's legs and arms went back into his body and he turned into a ball, "Go, rolling crush! You're blast lizard is about to be bowled over!" Yami yelled and the blast lizard was destroyed, "But my attack will not end there, I'll use three more magic crest I saved in my crest pool and have thunderball strike again! Thunderball, attack gator dragon!"

Thunderball rolled into a new direction and headed straight for Gator dragon, he met the dragon and destroyed him almost on contact, leaving a puff of smoke around them. "You nailed him, way to pick up the spare Yug!" Joey said

"And that's a strike!" Ashleigh cheered

"Dukey!" the girls cried

"Great job!" Joey said holding up an anti-duke sign.

"Okay Duke, we have a game" Yami said smugly and Duke tensed up.

Grandpa walked forward and saw the crowed around the new game shop, "That new store certainly has a new crowd today, I wonder what my competition is up to" Grandpa said and walked into the crowd of clamoring people. "Excuse me, coming through" Grandpa said and he snuck up to the front of the screen, passing people even through their legs. Grandpa stood up at the front and looked at the cheerleaders with hearts in his eyes, "Marvelous, splendid, beautiful even, I'm in love…oh what I wouldn't give for a T.V of this size" Grandpa said, and his eyes turned to shock, "Is that Joey?" the screen showed the others, "Tea? Ashleigh? Lupita?" the screen showed Yugi, "Yugi?! It's not enough that they take my business, but my grandson too?"

"Hey, get out of the way!" a teen yelled

"Huh?" grandpa asked

"No one's here to watch the back of your head dude"

"Move it a lose it popsy" another added

"Not bad Yugi, you used that help screen to come up with a pretty impressive move there, but still, I wouldn't get any ideas about winning this match, you'll never know dice monsters as well as I do, after all, I'm the guy who invented the game" Duke said

"That's true, just as your idol Pegasus invented the duel monsters card game, but inventing a game, doesn't mean you can't be beaten at it Devlin" Yami said with zeal, "But perhaps my beating Pegasus was an exception to the rule, perhaps you are better"

"Well thank you" Duke said, "Hey wait, you only beat Pegasus by cheating! Don't try and fool me!"

"No Duke, you're fooling yourself"

"Yeah right cheat" Duke took the three new dice and rolled them, "Go! Dice roll!"

The dice landed, "Nice, I'll save those in my crest pool"

"Now, it's my turn Duke" Yami said, "Go! Dice roll!"

"Way to go Yugi!" Tea cheered

'I swear this chick has been all over him since he even mentioned me, and she was pissing me off before' Ashleigh thought angrily. Lupita noticed and laughed nervously, "You're not jealous again are you?" Lupita asked

"No!" Ashleigh snapped which earned her looks from everybody else, "…Can't you people mind your own business!"

Yami looked curiously at her, 'What is the matter? She seems angered again' he thought and looked down at his dice "Excellent, two summons and a movement crest" he took the dice, "Dimension the dice! Now, behold the monster that I've unlocked, I've summoned, the Knight of Twin Swords!"

"For all the good it will do ya, none of my monsters are in striking distance of him" Duke said

"That's why I'll store my other die in my crest pool for now"

"Well, at least you've become skilled at conserving your crest, about time"

"Man, crest this, crest that, I'm lost" Joey said holding up a question mark sign

"Guess it's true, you can't teach an old dog new tricks, come on dog boy, it's dungeon dice rule #1, you're allowed to take the crest you role, store them in your crest pool, and then use them later on"

"Oh yeah, I remember that rule now!" Joey said

"Concentrate on dog rules!" one cheerleader yelled

"If you're going to learn, learn to obey our commands" another said

"Right, now sit dog boy" the third one ordered

Joey whined and sat down in defeat. "Boy, that's rough" Tristan said sighing

"It's a dog's life" Tea added

"Talk about hard life not" Ashleigh commented

"He needs to be stronger" Lupita said

'There Yugi goes again, scouring that help screen, he's certainly a quick study, I'll give him that, some of the things he's learned in minutes took me weeks to come up with, I'll just have to take things up a notch, and I have just the dice to do it with too' Duke thought, "My turn now! Go dice roll!" the dice landed on the table and showed two summoning crest, "Alright! A pair of summoning crest! Dimension the dice and unlock my creature! Now's here's a monster that your night will definitely want to steer clear of, the battle ox! But then, you may have a hard time avoiding him since I stored these four movement crest and charge him for an attack" The battle began to move towards the knight, "Here he comes Yugi, invading your turf You better believe this bull knows how to fight, now Battle ox! Go for the knight of twin swords attack! Oh and by the way, my ox gains a ten point bonus for attacking all warrior type creatures, like your knight"

"Knight! Quickly, switch into defense mode!" Yami yelled. The knight obeyed and quickly sat down to defense mode, "Just in time, sorry Devlin, but in defense mode, my knight has a defense power of ten, meaning that your Ox's attack will only do twenty points of damage, he'll lose 20 of his hit points attack, but he'll still remain on the board"

'Unbelievable! That cheat has taught himself how to defend!' Duke thought frustrated

"It's my turn, go dice roll!" The dice landed on the board, "I'm activating my knight's special ability, by using both these attack crest, now he's allowed to attack you twice in one turn, and make two assaults on your beast hit points" Yami said and Duke gasped, "Go, double slash attack! Face it Duke, your ox has been torn"

"No, my ox, that knight slaughtered him" Duke said

All the cheerleaders cried for Dukey while Joey cheered and howled happily. "Way to go Yugi, you're really on a roll now buddy!" Tristan said

"Send that ox to burger king!" Lupita yelled

"Have it your way!" Ashleigh added

"Yugi! Great move!" Tea said

Yami smiled and nodded at her. Ashleigh immediately turned from jealous, to just plain mad. "I oughta!" she whispered harshly and was held back by Lupita. "Ashleigh, wait, you can't kill him, he's in the middle of a game" Lupita said

"I don't care! I'll kill him with my own bare hands!"

Yami turned to Ashleigh and this time, he knew what he did. 'This is bad, if only she weren't so possessive' Yami thought

'Yami, the game!' Yugi reminded him

"Ashleigh" Yami began and Ashleigh momentarily calmed down and looked at him, "I've said it before, but I'll repeat as many times as you want to the world". Ashleigh understood what he was saying and smiled. He smiled back, "I love you, your words of praises are the dearest to me since they are spoken from your lips"

Ashleigh slightly laughed, "If that's an apology, I forgive you, now stop embarrassing yourself and get on with the game"

Yami nodded and faced Duke, "Your turn Duke, but this time you might want to steer clear of my monsters"

Duke began to chuckle and slowly it turned into a laugh and then maniacal laughter which caused everyone to look at him, "So you were able to defeat my battle ox Yugi, so what? My last brilliant move wasn't just about creating another monster it was about building my dungeon path" Duke said "That's right, just take a look at your dungeon path ya lovesick dunce"

"What about it Duke?" Yami asked

"I'll tell you what Yugi, it's been stopped dead in its tracks" Duke said and everyone looked down at the field, including Yami, "See my dungeon path, how it reaches from one side of the board to the other, creating one solid line in front of your blue path, well guess what Yugi, your dungeon path can't cross it, and that means that your monsters can't get to my heart points on the other side of it, your stuck Yugi! You can't build your dungeon path forward anymore, you're completely boxed in!"

"No! He's trapped me!" Yami exclaimed, 'Duke's laid out his dungeon path so it completely blocks my ability to advance'

"I'm trapped" Yami whispered

Duke smirked, "Maybe if you spent more time paying attention to the game instead of flirting with your girlfriend, you wouldn't be in this fix"

Yami growled, "Be quiet, and keep her out of this"

"What's going on here?" Tea asked

"I'm not sure if I follow it myself Tea" Tristan replied

"So what? Is Yugi going to lose?" Lupita asked

"I…don't know" Ashleigh replied

"Maybe it was your fault, Ashleigh" Tristan said

"Say what now?"

"You did distract Yugi a lot"

"That's not my fault!"

"Your comments kept getting in the way; he couldn't focus that well on the game because of you"

"That's bull! I didn't tell him to pay attention to me!"

"You don't really believe that do you Tristan?" Tea asked

"Still, you gotta consider it" Tristan replied

"You know since I'm such a distraction, consider this: I'm out of here!" Ashleigh yelled and walked away. She walked out the door and slammed it behind her. The room was silent, even on the cheerleader's side, and Lupita looked around. "Um…I gotta go" Lupita said and walked out to find Ashleigh.

"Ashleigh!" Yami exclaimed and was close to getting off the arena to go and try to console Ashleigh. He stopped, knowing what stepping out meant.

"Be careful Yugi, as soon as you step out, you forfeit the game. Remember our deal?" Duke reminded him. Yami turned back to the arena reluctantly and was forced to face the field and his current situation in the game, "Now for those of you who are left and still don't get it, I'll explain myself one more time, it's simple, my red dungeon path extends from one side of the board all the way to the other, now, since one dungeon path can't overlap another, and Yugi's blue path is behind my red one, Yugi can no longer continue to build his path forward"

"But if all of Yugi's monsters are stuck behind that dungeon, then they can't get to Duke's heart points and that would mean…" Tea said

"That I'm stuck in this costume" Joey sighed and fell down in defeat.

"And that the so called king of games over there is about to be forced into an early retirement, look at the bright side though, you and your girlfriend will have a lot of time to spend together, and you can chase after her every single time she gets a little upset" Duke said

"I told you to stay out of it Devlin!" Yami yelled. Duke smirked and began to laugh, "Geez Yugi, I'm just trying to give you some good news since you are trapped"

"There's gotta be someway Yugi can still win" Tristan said

"Well actually there is" Duke said, "Yugi could always try cruising his monsters through my dungeon path"

"He can move through your path?" Joey asked

"Sure, if he doesn't mind running his monsters through a virtual gauntlet, cause to get to my heart points, he'll have to survive every one of my monsters that he meets on the way"

"Every one?" Tea asked

"But then that means all his monsters would get pulverized" Tristan said turning to Yami

"No joke" Duke said and grabbed the three new dice, "My role now" He looked at them and smiled, "Perfect, just perfect" he showed Yami a black die, "You know what this is Yugi?"

"Looks like, a black die" Yami replied

"A very rare black die to be exact, and with it, I'm going to finish you off and win this game, go dice roll!" all three dice landed and it showed two summon crest

"Well?" Yami asked, "What is it?"

"A pair of summons" Duke replied and took the black die, "Dimension the dice! Now you'll see the power of the rare black dice"

"Oh boy, what's Yugi going to have to contend with now?" Joey asked

"Behold the warp vortex!" Duke yelled as the dice opened up and added to the dungeon path.

"Warp what?" Yami asked, leaning over to see the hole more clearly

"Warp Vortex, I guess I'll have to explain this now too, the dark hole you see before is a special summoning that only a rare black die can produce, it's a cosmic portal, when monsters jump into it, they're sent to another place on the board instantly, this other place is determined where the other vortex is laid, that's where the monster pops out, it takes two vortex's to complete this circuit, creating a warp two, and guess what Yugi, I already got the second location all picked out, deep within your territory and well behind your defenses, it's the perfect spot for easy access to your heart points, now the only thing that stand in your of defeat, is the time it takes for my automater to spin out the next rare black die, and I have a feeling it won't be long now, so start working on your retirement speech"

'There's not much I can do, I'll just have to try to build up my defenses' Yugi thought and Yami took the three new dice, "Go dice roll!" The dice stopped spinning and landed on two summon crest, "Two summons!"

"Good roll Yugi!" Tea cheered

Yami took the die, "Dimension the dice!" Yami yelled and set down the dice, "Now Deviln, let's see how we'll I've learned your game. I summon the Strike Ninja! His high speed allows him to move three spaces for each movement crest"

"High speed huh? Nice try but he doesn't come close to the warp speed my vortex will give me, speaking of which" Duke said and grabbed his three new dice, "Check out this baby"

"What is it?" Yami asked

"It's my second black die, now I'll role to complete the warp tube, and finish you off for good"

"Oh no!" Tea exclaimed

Joey whined and looked on in fear, "Go dice roll!" Duke yelled and his dice began to spin, 'If he summons another warp vortex I'm finished' Yugi thought

"Keep the faith Yugi!" Tea yelled

The dice finally came to a stop, but unfortunately for Duke, there were no summon crest, "No warp vortex" Yami said

"Err, you lucked out, this time" Duke said

"Your turn Yugi!" Tea said

Yami looked to the sides and saw Ashleigh had not returned. He looked down in disappointment and noticed something, "What? It's a…Devlin, I just found a major hole in your plan" Yami said and Duke looked at him with a questioning face, "Or a vortex if you prefer, with this" Yami held out a black die, the rare black die.

"A black die!" Duke exclaimed and all of them cheered from the sidelines

"Go! Dice roll!" The dice began to spin and eventually stopped, "Excellent, a pair of summoning crest" he took the black die and set it on the board, "Dimension the dice! Now I open a second warp vortex, so I have easy access to your heart points! Strike Ninja, jump into the warp vortex!"

The strike ninja nodded and began to run towards the warp vortex, "Look at him go, that strike ninja really is fast" Joey commented

"No! He's gone into the warp hole, but that means…" Duke began but faltered

"That's right Devlin, he'll come out on your side of the field" Yami said. The strike ninja appeared on the other side of the field, "Now, strike ninja, attack and destroy his ryukeshin! Double slash attack!" the strike ninja attacked but the monster was not destroyed

"What's going on? Nothing happened" Joey said and suddenly the monster split in half

"Alright!" Yami said

"Yugi! Yugi! Yugi!" Joey cheered and the rest joined. Yami looked once more, but Ashleigh had not returned, 'I'm sorry' Yami thought, suppressing the urge to go after her. He looked back at the board and focused on the game, 'Duke may have blocked me to extend my dungeon path to his heart points, but thanks to the warp vortex he placed, I now have an even better way of getting my monster all the way over to him, his portal became my way in' Yugi thought

'I can't believe Yugi got a rare black die, now he's using the warp vortex I summoned, against me! And with that high speed strike ninja deep in my territory, all And with that high speed strike ninja deep in my territory, all Yugi has to do is to roll one movement crest and he'll be in striking range of my heart points, I have to stop him' Duke thought, "Go dice roll!" the dice began spinning, 'I need two summoning crest!' he thought as they rolled, they stopped and showed no summons, "My roll failed me!"

"Go dice roll!" the dice spun and soon stopped, "Perfect! A set of movement crest!" Yami said, "Strike ninja, advance!"

"Awe yeah, I love watching this dude run" Joey commented

"Now strike ninja, attack his heart points, lunging claw thrust!" Yami yelled, "Attack now!" The ninja threw kunai's at the heart point and the light went out

"No! My heart point!" Duke yelled

"That's one down!" Tea cheered

"And two to go!" Tristan added

"Yes! Did you see that! That's my grandson" Grandpa said proudly

"That was awesome! Wow, I missed a lot" Lupita said

"Your back!" Joey said to Lupita and noticed Ashleigh wasn't with her, "But where's Ashleigh?"

"She doesn't want to come back; she says that he's doing better without her since she can hear the cheers"

"Lupita" Yami said and she turned to him, "Please, ask Ashleigh to return, whether or not I'm doing well in this game has nothing to do with her, tell her that I cannot stand to see her upset and I would do anything to change that"

Duke began to laugh and Yami turned to him, "I'm sorry Yugi, it's just been so long since anyone's destroyed one of my heart points, you should really give yourself a pat on the back, cause I guarantee you, it's not going to be happening again, go dice roll!" the dice spun and stopped, "Perfect, a level 3 summon, dimension the dice, and unlock my undefeatable monster! I summon, Orgoth The Relentless! And next, I'll use two magic crest to activate his special attack to raise his power from 20 to thirty! And now, I'll use two of my stored movement crest dice and position Orgoth for attack. Orgoth, attack the strike ninja! Diamond blade strike!"

'I gotta to think fast if I want to save my ninja' Yugi thought searching his help screen, 'There! That's it!'

"You're ninja has been destroyed" Duke said

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you" Yami said

"What?"

"Why don't you take a closer look Devlin?"

"What? I don't see anything…no! It can't be! There! In the smoke! The strike ninja!"

"Sorry Duke, but just before Orgoth the Relentless attacked, I activated my ninja's special ability with a stored trap crest, it enables him to quickly dodge any attack against him and escape harm"

'I can't believe Yugi has taught himself such an advance defense maneuver' Duke thought, 'He's making me look like a novice at my own game! I can't let him rattle me, I have to remember that this kid is just a lousy cheat, he doesn't have the skills to win this match'

"It's my roll now Duke" Yami said, "And now I can attack again, Strike ninja, lunging claw thrust!" Yami yelled and destroyed a second of his heart points

"No! Not another one of my hearts!" Duke yelled

"Yeah! Two down now" Tristan said

"I believe I've taken the lead now Devlin" Yami said smirking

'You little wannabe! I swore to have revenge on you for cheating Pegasus and sabotaging my game, and I will!' Duke thought, "Go! Dice roll! Now Orgoth, show that ninja why you're called relentless!"

'Oh no, I don't any more traps in my crest pool, there's no way for me to help my ninja escape this time' Yugi thought

"Diamond blade strike!" Duke yelled and the ninja was destroyed

"Oh no! His ninja's been wiped out" Tea exclaimed

"I knew it was a bad idea to come back, I'm a plague" Ashleigh said coming in and turning right back out

"Ashleigh! Wait!" Yami yelled

Ashleigh stopped and turned towards him, "You were winning without me, Tristan's right, I'm just bad luck"

"Please, I would rather lose by your side than win alone"

"Well then good thing she's here, you were close Yugi, closer than anyone I've ever faced, but I'm afraid close doesn't cut it in dungeon dice monsters, sure you may have won one more heart point than me, but I have orgoth the relentless, and none of your monsters will stop him from getting to your heart points, but now you're at a dead end!" Duke said and laughed

* * *

**Little time! Sorry! Ashleigh has bad luck XD**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Plz Review!**

** XxKissOfDeathxX**


	50. That's Game! End

**Chapter 50! Welcome to the End of the first story! Woot! It has been completed! **

**Now, many of you, or at least i think many of you have wondered if i'm going to continue with the rest of the seasons, and the answer is yes. But i'm not going to put all the seasons into one story, what will happen instead, is that they will be broken off so that each season is a new Story. So you won't have to suscribe to me or any of my other stories outside of Yugioh, right now as you're reading this, the new story has been posted. You can find it on my profile or you can search it up: Battle City Begins!**

**This story picks up exactly where this one left off, and all the characters have been introduced, and now I will focus more on developing the relationship between my oc and the canon. For a small spoiler, YamixAshleigh fans will find the first chapter, i hope, pretty interesting, don't expect anything big though, i'm saving the best ;) I hope this way is conveniant for you and that's what i want it to be, i want to make this as conveniant for my readers as possible, so you don't have to suscribe to me, just suscribe to the story if that works best for you.**

**Any questions? Then just ask me by pm or review! :) Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, but Kaiba is my imaginary slave O.o**

* * *

'Oh no! with my ninja gone Duke has me on the defensive again, I gotta find a way to protect my heart points' Yugi thought, and took the dice, "Go dice roll!" Yami yelled, 'That'll work'

"Looks like I rolled a movement crest with a double bonus movement Duke, I'll use it to position my Knight of Twin Swords between your monsters and my heart points" Yami said, having only two heart points left.

Duke played with the dice and looked at Yugi, "Nice try Yugi, but none of your monsters can withstand the force of Orgoth the Relentless" Duke threw the dice, "And he's coming for you!" The dice spun and finally landed on movement crest, Duke chuckled and looked at the field, "Orgoth! Advance four spaces!"

Yami widened his eyes, 'He's heading right for the warp vortex, if Orgoth warps, Duke will get through my defenses without a fight!' Yugi thought.

"Scared Yet? Remember how you used the warp vortex to sneak behind my lines, well two can play at that game" Duke said and his Orgoth turned to face the vorex.

"Oh no!" Joey yelled

"Orgoth! Jump into the warp vortex!" Duke yelled. Orgoth stood on top of the vortex and a violet light surrounded him and he disappeared, "You know how it works Yugi, with Vortex he instantly warps to your side of the field" Orgoth appeared and Yugi's side, "The end is near Yugi!"

"I think not, I think you forgot Duke, but remember I still have one more heart point than you do" Yami said and took the three new dice, "And now it's my turn, go dice roll!" he exclaimed and threw the dice. The dice stopped spinning and landed on movement crest, "There! Using the movement crest I'll build a wall around my heart points, first, I'll move thunder ball into position, then Mighty mage, and finally, Knight of Twin Swords". All of the monsters moved into place and surrounded Yugi's heartpoints.

"How sad, the so called King of Games is in a desperate retreat. You coward" Duke said and threw the dice once more, "Now you'll see how a real master plays, I'll use two movement crest from my crest pool to move Orgoth into attack ring, with the magic crest I rolled, I'll raise Orgoths attack by ten, giving him a total of 40, I told you Orgoth was relentless. Now witness his strength up close, now Orgoth, attack thunderball and show your power! Diamond blade strike!" There was a loud explosion and Yami shielded his eyes from the light it was giving off, "It's tough to watch, eh Yugi?"

"Devlin's smart! Devlin's Cute! Joey's stuck in a doggy suit!" The cheerleaders sang

'So much for thunderball, looks like I better get used to the taste of dog chow' Joey thought, sighing.

"Just two more monster's left! Devlin's taking out Yugi's defenses one by one!" Tristan exclaimed

"I know, Yugi's been in tough spots before and he's always come through, and remember, he's still got the lead" Tea said

"Yeah, but how's he going to fight Orgoth off, Ashleigh's still here" Lupita said and pointed at Ashleigh who glared at her.

"I should slap you" Ashleigh said and looked back at the field, "I know Yugi can make this Orgoth the Relentless to a Pippin the Short"

The crowd exclaimed outside, wondering who will be the victor of the battle. Yugi was in the lead, but now it seemed Duke was going to take that away from him. Grandpa stood there watching, "You hang in there Yugi, just like duel monsters, the duel's not over until the final move is made" Grandpa said.

"Poor Yugi, You can't summon anymore monsters because there's no room left in your territory, you played well for a first timer Yugi, I'll give you that much, but there's no way a hack like you could've defeated the great Pegasus. Now I'm going to expose you as the fraud you really are" Duke said, smirking.

Yami grabbed his new dice, "Don't write that victory speech just yet Devlin! This game's not over, go dice roll!" he said and rolled the dice. He looked at the dice and checked with the help screen, "I checked my help screen and found Mighty Mage's special ability allows it to attack opponents two spaces away. Mighty Mage! Lightning staff attack!" Yami yelled.

"No worries, I can weaken your magic attack with one defense crest" Duke said and showed his crest, "Orgoth the Relentless, activate your defense!" The mage attacked but it did not put even a scratch on Orgoth.

"Oh no, Orgoth withstood the force of Mighty Mages attack!" Yami exclaimed.

"That's right Yugi, Orgoth only took ten damage points, dropping his hit points to 40" Duke explained

"But because Orgoth has a attack power of 40, my mighty mage took a damage of 20, but that still leaves 20 hit points left. But he's not finished yet, Duke"

"He will be, after my next turn" Duke said and took the new dice, "Alright! Go dice roll! Advance one space Orgoth the Relentless, right now Orgoth has an attack power of 40, but his special ability allows me to use six magic crest to increase his power by 30 points, more than enough to obliterate your mage" Duke said.

"Even you should know that it takes more than strength to win, Devlin. Without strategy, power's just an empty threat" Yami said fearlessly.

"Is that so? Orgoth attack Mighty Mage" Duke commanded, "Super Diamond Blade Strike!" Orgoth swung his sword and split the Mighty Mage in half, destroying him to pieces.

'Oh no! That leaves me with just one monster standing between Duke and my heartpoints' Yugi thought, looking at his final monster. Yami furrowed his brows, 'How do I get out of this?'

Duke chuckled at Yami's hard face, "Look like your beginner's luck is finally giving out Yugi"

Yami took the three new dice and looked at them, 'What if he's right, Dungeon dice monster's is a different game. Maybe I'm just not good enough to beat Duke, poor Joey, I promised to get him out of that suit, now I'm about to let my best friend down' Yugi thought and bowed his head in thought.

"Give it up Yugi!" Duke yelled, "Stop wasting my time and surrender"

"No Yugi! You can't surrender to that blowhard!" Joey yelled. Yami turned to him, "huh?" he whispered. The cheerleaders pouted at Joey, "This mutt just won't learn!" one said, "Bad, bad dog! That's it, get the muzzle"

Joey gritted his teeth and turned to them, "Muzzle yourselves! I've got something to say here! Don't let Duke rattle you Yug, you've been in tougher situations against better duelist than this guy and you've always turned it around, you whipped Pegasus and they're as crooked as they come, heck, you're even dating Ashleigh and you still have you're still in one piece and sane!" Joey exclaimed.

"When did we start dating?" Ashleigh whispered and realized something, "What's that supposed to mean!?"

"You won the entire tournament at Duelist kingdom Yugi!" Joey exclaimed. Yami turned to Joey. "Even so, this is different" Yami said

"Come on, this is no time to be humble buddy" Joey said, "You won the championship because you were the best gamer on the island, better than Weevil, better than Mako, even better than me and Mai, all because you believed in the Heart of the Cards no matter who your opponent was or how tough he seemed. Don't forget that you defeated the inventor of Duel Monsters in his own game, you can beat this joker at his own game! You can let this Duke-a-Dork shake ya! You're the king of Games Yug! So what dungeon dice monsters has a few new rules, if you just trust in yourself, you can still win, you taught me that pal!"

"What he said!" Tristan added

"Ditto!" Lupita said

"Joey's right Yugi, you gotta keep the faith!" Tea said

Tristan turned to Joey, "Inspiring speech Joey, no one can accuse you of rolling over and playing dead"

"That was a great speech Joey" Ashleigh complimented to the surprise of everyone, "But call me a bad girlfriend one more time, and you better sleep with one eye open" They all sighed, she was normal again.

"You know, you're absolutely right Joey… Ashleigh is over-bearing" Yami said and received a glare from her. "I'm an angel, now be quiet before I stab you with a fork" she muttered. Yami chuckled and looked at all his friends, "But your right Joey, that I can never forget what made me Duel monster's champion in the first place, believing in the heart of the cards, Dungeon dice monsters is no different. So long I have the same faith in my dice that I have in my deck I can still win this, so I'd advise you to keep an eye on your last heartpoint Duke because I'm coming after it!"

"That's right Yugi, trust in your heart and the dice and you'll never lose!" Grandpa whispered.

'Trust in your heart' Yami thought looking at his fist with the dice and then at Ashleigh. Yugi appeared beside and nodded, 'Let's do it partner!' Yugi said.

"Quit stalling Yugi, I got a game to win" Duke said

"Or to lose!" Yami exclaimed, "Go dice roll!" He threw the dice on the table and waited for what seemed like hours for the dice to stop spinning, "Now, I use that movement crest to move my knight! Forward! Two squares! Then, I'll add four attack crest from my pool to the two attack crest I just rolled, giving my knight six attack crest!"

'Orgoth only has a total of five defense crest, with my advantage, I should be able to defeat orgoth and go on the offensive' Yugi thought, "I call the knight of twin swords!" The knight was fueled by 6 attack points, "Double slash attack!" the knight swung each of his swords once towards Orgoth.

"You amateur! You may have six attack crest! But I have Yuranzo's special ability! He can change any crest in my pool to defense crest, which allows him to further shield Orgoth from your attack!" Duke said and his monster threw the new Defense at Orgoth. The monsters kept battling until the six attacks of the monsters were wasted.

"I can't believe it! All six attacks of the knight of Twin's swords slash attacks" Yami exclaimed

"I say your time's about up, in a few more rolls of the dice, your heart points are going to be history! And now you see just why they call Orgoth, the relentless" Duke said, chuckling, "You're finished, you got nothing left" Duke said while rolling the dice, "Orgoth the relentless, attack the knight of twin swords!"

"Against an attack power as high as Orgoths, my knight is doomed, there's nothing I can do to protect him anymore" Yami said looking down at his monster

"Diamond blade strike!" Duke yelled. Orgoth attack and destroyed Yugi's last monster defending his points.

"No it's gone!" Joey, Tristan, Tea and the rest yelled.

"That was your last monster Yugi, now nothing stands in my way, this is going to be sweet!" Duke said

"Duke's right, I have nothing left to protect my heart points from his final assault" Yami said, bowing his head down.

"I'm only one move away from breaking your heart, pack it in Yugi"

"It's easy to give up, to give in when thing's get tough, but that's not the way to win" Yami whispered and faced Duke, "I won't quit! No matter how hopeless it seems Devlin! That's not the way to get ahead, either in duel monsters or in life, you know a lot about this game Duke, but you've got a lot to learn about the people you play, maybe by the time this match is over, you'll have learned more than just a new dungeon dice rule" Yami threw his dice and looked down.

"Watcha got, preach?" Duke asked

"No match" Yami whispered, "There's nothing I can do this turn"

Duke smiled, "So much for your philosophy, you're the one that's about to be schooled, just watch the master rule his dice" Duke said and threw the dice with ease and confidence, "Perfect, two more movement crest, I move Orgoth two spaces putting him in attack position! Orgoth! Attack Yugi and his heart points!"

"No! Yugi!" Tea yelled

'Yugi, he's going to lose…' Ashleigh thought. Lupita looked around and stared at Joey, she smiled faintly at him and looked back at the duel. Joey noticed this and smiled back at her. Orgoth attacked and Yugi lost his heart point, now there was only one left.

"It's okay Yugi, you still have one heart point left" Tea said

"But no monsters to defend it with" Ashleigh whispered and looked away.

"You only have one more turn before Orgoth destroys your last heart point, finally I'll avenge Pegasus' loss and show everyone what a phony you are Yugi" Duke said

"I wouldn't gloat just yet Devlin" Yami said, "All I have to do is summon a monster and I can turn this match around"

"Bring it on!" Duke started tapping a die against the table, "Sure, it sounds simple, but I control the field Yugi! You don't have any room left to dimension the dice!"

Almost everyone in the audience, inside or out, gasped at this. The King of Games, the one who defeated Pegasus, was truly going to lose. "Have faith Yugi" Grandpa said, believing Yugi would win.

"Millions of Dueling fans are glued to the T.V, waiting for me to show you up for the fake you are, this is the moment of truth Yugi" Duke said

"You know, nobody likes an attention whore" Ashleigh commented at Duke and looked away.

'Duke's right, it is the moment of truth, and I know there's one monster that can help me win, I just have to believe, and call on it right now' Yugi thought, "Go dice roll!" the dice began to spin, and spin. They slowly stopped and reveled one summon crest, then another, "Come on Yug" There was a 4 on the summon crest, "A level four summoning!" Joey exclaimed.

"Nice roll, too bad I have you so boxed in you can't dimension the dice" Duke said.

Yami chuckled and looked at Duke, "Don't be so sure" he said deeply. Duke frowned, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"There's more than one way to dimension the dice Duke Devlin, you just have to believe" Yami said, still smiling.

"Don't tell me how to play my game!" Duke exclaimed

"I'll let the dice tell you" Yami set the dice on the table, "Dimension the dice!"

"Huh, he doesn't stand a chance" Duke said and saw the dice fall perfectly in place, "It's falling into perfect alignment, you've completed the summoning!"

"Yes! And now I summon the Dark Magician!" Yami declared

"The Dark Magician! Oh no!"

The Dark Magician rose out of the blue die, "The Dark Magician never fails me Duke, all I had to do was trust my dice, and sure enough, he has appeared!"

'I've been underestimating this kid all along, and now he's manage to dimension his favorite monster, could I have been wrong? About him and Pegasus? No I can't believe that!' Duke thought.

Yami traced the board with his fingers, "I move the Dark Magician forward, I'll use his 40 attack points to bring down Orgoth the Relentless, Dark Magic attack!" Yami yelled. The Dark Magician lifted his staff and let out the attack towards Orgoth, Orgoth was then destroyed, "With only 20 defense points, Orgoth couldn't stand up to my powerful Magician"

"Hang that from your dangling ear Dukey-boy" Joey said

Tristan cheered while Tea jumped, "Yeah, Yugi!" she exclaimed in joy. Lupita started jumping too and Ashleigh stopped her, suddenly depressed. "What's wrong?" Lupita asked. Ashleigh sighed and looked the other way, "You're boobs are really bringing me down".

Lupita nodded and just clapped, Ashleigh suddenly turned and cheered for Yami, "Alright!" she said and looked towards Duke, "You've just been served!"

"Yeah, Yugi's really beating Duke in his own game now!" Tristan said

Joey barked with excitement while the Cheerleaders cried for Duke. Duke growled, 'Keep smiling Yugi, it'll make it that much sweeter when I take out your last heartpoint, and I know the perfect way to do it' Duke thought, "Your comeback ends now! Hah! I move the Dark Assailant!"

"What's that skull head up to?" Joey asked

"Remember when I told you about item summoning Yugi? The time has come, Dark Assailant, open the treasure chest!" Duke yelled. The monster, sitting on the item, suddenly jumped up and the chest exploded, 'He's started the summoning, what could it be?' Yugi thought.

"Say hello, to Monster Canon!" Duke yelled

"Monster Canon?" Tristan asked

"What's that thing do?" Tea said

"Well, it has a canon, I'm guessing it shoots out balls" Ashleigh said

"Well, more to that" Tea said

"Balls and dice?" Lupita asked and they all sighed

"What's it do? It takes down Yugi's Dark magician!" Duke exclaimed as the creature with red eyes rose, carrying a large canon on his back, "What's wrong Yugi? You never heard of the monster canon? That's too bad, if you had you'd know that monster canon is a weapon that fires monsters at the enemy instead of a canon ball"

"Huh…even when I'm not in school I don't get things right" Ashleigh sighed

"Today's target, your Dark Magician" Duke said pointing at the monster, "Monster canon, ready, aim…"

"I activate Dark Magician's special ability now!" Yami yelled.

Duke stepped back, "You what?" he asked shocked.

"Conceal yourself with Magical hats! Feeling lucky Devlin? My mage is under one of these hats, but you have only one shot to get it right"

"You're carnival tricks won't save you this time Yugi! Monster Canon! Attack the Dark Magician underneath the second hat from the left!" The monster canon positioned the canon in front of the hat and shot out the Dark Assailent, "It's gotta be there!" Duke yelled, but when the smoke cleared, nothing.

"Looks like you guessed wrong" Yami said and the dark magician came out one of the hats

"It can't be! He survived?" Duke exclaimed

"I should thank you Duke, making the Dark Magician's special ability in this game the same as duel monsters" Yami said, smiling.

Duke growled, "Geranzo, retreat to your original square" Duke commanded and the monster crawled back, 'The Dark Magician has a few more special ablities, I'll have to strengthen my defense before that happens'

"You can run Devlin! But you can't hide!" Yami yelled and rolled the dice, they landed on one attack and two magic crest, "I'll use those two magic crest to activate another special ability, my Dark Magician's mystic box! You're warp vortex inspired me to find an alternative path to your side of the field" Several swords stabbed through the holes on the box, skewering the monster inside it.

"How are you going to do that? By skewering your own monster!?" Duke exclaimed

The doors opened to the box and Geranzo's hand fell out, with his body stabbed through by swords. Duke closed his eyes, "No! Geranzo! You're Magician switched positions with my monster!"

The Dark Magician mockingly waved his finger at him and got into attack postion, "And now he's in attack position! And there's nothing between us to protect my heart points!" Duke exclaimed

"Which means he'll deliver the final blow! Dark Magic attack!" Yami yelled and the Dark Magician attacked Duke, defeating him. Duke yelled and slammed his hands against the boards in defeat. Everyone looked astounded.

"Hahaha! My dog days are over!" Joey cheered and suddenly every one cheered too. Yami looked at Ashleigh and winked at her, she raised an eyebrow and smiled, "I couldn't have won without you" he said.

"What do you mean?" She asked

"I needed my good luck charm, or should I say good luck charmer?"

She slightly blushed and laughed, "You're so ridonculous, but you know what? I love it, anyway"

"Wow! So intense!" the crowd exclaimed, "He really is the king of games" another person mentioned. "He's so romantic and perfect!" A group of girls shouted and the clamor continued.

They all sat down after the duel with Duke, Joey now a free man, "Yugi, I'm sorry I accused you of cheating, the better player won today, and it was you" Duke said ashamed of himself, "You proved you really did beat Pegasus, fair and square, ugh, I was such a creep today, and thanks to those t.v cameras, the whole world knows it, my store is ruined, no one's going to want to play dungeon dice monster's now"

"That's not true at all Duke, dungeon dice monsters has the potential to become a huge hit" little Yugi said.

"True" Grandpa nodded, "I haven't seen a game this exciting since duel monsters, you've got to keep your store open"

"There's more than enough room for two game stores in town, I have a feeling once dungeon dice monsters takes off, you'll both have enough customers you can handle" Tea said and they heard a sigh from Lupita

"But me and Ashleigh work there now…" Lupita said sadly

"No way, do you really think so?" Duke asked

"Sure, dice monster's is great, it's you I don't like" Joey said

"Don't worry Joey, she's all yours, I don't know how you were able to get her though" Duke said and looked at Lupita. Joey blushed and looked at Lupita, who looked back and smiled. "Don't be ridiculous, I was just defending her is all!" Joey said and looked away.

"I'd love how to learn how to play dice monsters" Tristan said

"I can teach you" Duke said

"Great!"

"Now that Joey's out of the dog house, things can get back to normal around here" Yugi said, "Which means I can finally get back to playing duel monsters"

"So that's it? How can you let me off so easy Yugi? I was a total Jerk to you and your friends" Duke said

"The game is over now, let's just leave the fighting on the field, because revenge leaves you with more bad feeling Duke, and if you're truly sorry, the best thing to do is be friends"

"I am sorry, and you're offering me something better than winning"

"Friendship always is" Yugi said and held out his hand. Duke looked at it and shook it, and they finally were true friends. Tea awed as they saw a new person become friends with them. Joey looked around and noticed Ashleigh wasn't with Lupita, "You guys, where's Ashleigh?"

"She's outside, they have some things to work out" Yugi replied. They stared at Yugi confused, "Work out? With who?" Tea asked

Yugi smiled and chuckled, the rest of his friends laughed and Lupita looked at the door and winked. Ashleigh stood outside with the spirit of the puzzle in front of her, "Okay, first of all, last time you make a public confession" Ashleigh told him.

He nodded, "Very well, but in return I want to ask you to trust me" he said. Ashleigh sighed and looked to the side, "It's hard for me to trust anyone, but I'll try". She saw the spirit place his hand on hers, but she didn't feel it, she looked up at him and smiled, "I do trust you…but that doesn't mean I still won't be a little…precautious"

"You mean jealous? I've told you I loved you, and you still doubt me?"

"I don't doubt you! It's just girls might like you, and I never know when you might start liking them back! I don't spend every single day with you, and I don't know what your thinking or doing or-"

"Every time you are near Yugi, I am there as well, you may not know it, but we are together all the time, for I can never leave your side"

Ashleigh smiled, "That's another thing, keep it simple and one more thing" she paused, "I love you"

She walked over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek, but in reality to anyone else, she was kissing air. She stepped away from him and realized she could see right through him, 'How come I can see you? But no one else but Yugi can?' she wondered. She winked at him and was about to open the door, she turned and saw him touching his cheek, "And Yami" she began and he turned to her, "Yes?" he asked.

"Stay away from Tea" She said, "Or I will kill you" she slipped in before he had the chance to reply. He chuckled and shook his head, "Joey's right, I should grateful I'm still sane" Yami disappeared and Yugi felt him reentering the puzzle. Ashleigh sat down next to Lupita and there was a small beep coming from Duke's computer.

"Hey Duke, sounds like you got some new email" Yugi said

"Anything good?" Joey asked

Duke started checking his email and opened the envelope, "Whoa! Industrial illusions did send a contract after all! And they want to take dungeon dice monster's global!" Duke exclaimed and everyone cheered

"Congratulations to you Duke, that's great" Yugi said

"Thank you so much Yugi, I really couldn't have done it without you setting me straight"

"Duke, you invented a great game"

"But you made me see it was missing something, that a game is not just about mastering the rules, but getting to know your opponent"

"Right, it's not about rules and how to win, its about fun and meeting and making new friends" Yugi said, and the spirit appeared next to him, 'Cause you never know when you're going to find them, or once you met them, how close they're going to become'

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Get it? Good luck charmer? Cause Ashleigh has a Charmer deck? Lol, jk, i'm being stupid XD**

**Tell me what you thought! And if you want to continue reading the other seasons with my oc's, then look up: Battle City Begins! by XxKissOfDeathxX**

**Remember, you don't have to suscribe to author for me, you can just suscribe to the story since it's already up, and anonymous reviewers or readers are welcomed to look at it too and keep following it! :D I'm not looking to glorify myself, i just want you guys to be able to enjoy the story the way you want to.**

**Thanks 4 Reading!**

**Plz Review! **

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


End file.
